Crazy Wedding
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Rachel deberá asistir a la boda del que cree que es el amor de su vida, Finn Hudson. Para eso necesitara la ayuda de su mejor amiga Santana Lopez que a su vez arrastra a Quinn Fabray con ella, sin sospechar en las cosas que pasarán antes de llegar a ese momento.
1. 01 - Introducción

_Quiero amarte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida. _  
_Besarte hasta que duela el corazón._  
_Quiero caminar contigo, nunca más decirte adiós _  
_y que el tiempo no pase jamás..._

* * *

**01\. Introducción**

* * *

**-Maldita Isabelle.**

Aquello era lo único que su mente podía decir con absoluta consciencia, el resto de las cosas solo las hacía o las decía como si estuviera en modo piloto automático. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado y maquillado hasta que se miro frente al espejo.

¿La razón de aquellas acciones? Simple, después de mucho tiempo y varios fracasos amorosos, su madre le quería presentar, no solo a ella sino que también al resto de la familia, a quien parecía ser su futuro novio. El número cinco o seis en su prontuario.

No es que su madre fuera una fracasada sentimental, era solo que... Bueno, si lo era. El amor y su madre estaban en pleno divorcio desde hacía varios años, de hecho ella pensaba que esa era la única _"relación"_ que más le duraba a la mujer. Cosa de la cual ella siempre se burlaba de su madre diciendo que agradecía no haber heredado su mala suerte para el amor y ambas se reían de esa broma tan irónica sabiendo que aquello no era posible debido a que no eran madre e hija biológicamente hablando.

Josefina Roxont, una mujer de casi cincuenta años pero en buen estado. Era la versión física de Lena Headey pero con ojos marrones y sin el talento ni la fama de la actriz que le dio vida, entre otros, a la Reina Gorgo en _300_, a Cersei Lannister en _Game Of Thrones_ o a Luce en _Imagine Me &amp; You_, película que le gustaba mucho. No solo por la trama sino porque Piper Perabo interpretando a Rachel le parecía desquiciablemente adorable.

Su madre era parecida a la actriz pero con unos cuantos años de más, varios años de más. De hecho, su estilo era más parecido al del personaje de Headey en T_he Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones_, con ese aire hippie, su cabello marrón y con varias arrugas de más. Aunque esto ultimo no debería haberlo pensado, la mataría si sabía que hablaba asi de ella y no era que le tuviera miedo pero... Bueno, si le tenia miedo porque mamá Jose en su estado de enojo más puro era de temer.

Josefina llegó una noche de invierno allá por 2000 o 2001 cuando ella apenas tenia siete u ocho años y a pesar de no recordar el mes o al día en concreto, si recordaba el año y la estación. Judy, su madre biológica, los abandonó a ella y sus hermanos apenas dio a luz a su hermana pequeña allá por 1999. Russel Fabray, su padre, siempre decía que era porque había sufrido depresión post parto, ella en cambio siempre decía que fue porque no era lo suficientemente mujer como para hacerse cargo de tres hijos.

Solo una vez expresó ese pensamiento en voz alta y, a pesar de su corta edad, pudo ver el dolor que le causo a su padre con ese comentario. Desde entonces ya no lo volvió a hacer guardándose ese pensamiento para ella sin volver a decirlo en voz alta nunca más.

Su padre trajo a Josefina aquella noche de invierno y desde entonces no se volvió a ir. Se convirtió en la madre que los tres niños Fabray necesitaban por ese entonces tras haber sido abandonados por su madre biológica, algo que la joven aun no podía perdonar.

Jason era el mayor de los hermanos con treinta y un años. Galante, caballero y quizás hasta un poco mujeriego pero era un buen chico. De ojos azules heredados por parte de su madre y cabello rubio oscuro herencia de su padre.

_-Lo único bueno que nos dejo-_ solía pensar la joven apretando los dientes y los puños, algo que le sucedía cada vez que pensaba en Judy.

Luego venía ella con veintiocho años. Si tuviera que definirse asi misma diría que su personalidad era algo loca, inestable y caprichosa. Mami Jose le decía que también era talentosa pero era su madre y ella simplemente rodaba los ojos diciendo que las madres siempre veían lo inexistente en un hijo.

Por ultimo venía su hermana pequeña, la luz de sus ojos y su debilidad, Brittany. Tenía apenas veintidós años y estaba terminando su carrera de bailarina en Juilliard. Era una chica bastante especial, una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer pre adulta y pesar de compartir el apellido paterno, su hermana siempre se presentaba como Brittany S. Pierce porque decía que ese era su nombre artístico, de hecho la joven aprendió a bailar antes que a caminar y aquello era su orgullo más grande.

Mami Jose, como la llamaba ella, se hizo cargo de ellos sin peros ni cuestiones. Solamente abrió sus brazos y los cobijo a los tres como mamá gallina hacía con sus pollitos. Pasó cada momento con ellos, buenos y malos, y si antes de la muerte de Russell eran unidos, ahora lo eran mucho más. Josefina era la única familia que les quedaba... Era la única familia que le quedaba a ella.

Con _mami Jose_ llegaron sus sobrinos. Ívan, un chico con un gran talento para el dibujo. Isabelle, su melliza, con un gran talento para el fuego y Bastian, el más pequeño, con un gran talento para saltar paredes. Si, los tres con _"grandes"_ talentos. Los jóvenes Roxont se convirtieron en sus primos, aquellos que jamas tuvo. De hecho, se llevaba de maravillas con los tres pero Isabelle, muy a su pesar y odiaba admitirlo, era su favorita.

Sí, la misma Isabelle que maldijo al principio porque se suponía que ya debía estar allí en ese momento y no había ni rastro de ella en la casa aún. En momentos como esos realmente detestaba y amaba a su prima a partes iguales. Aunque si debía confesar, la presencia de Isabelle era una de las mejores cosas que le pasó desde la llegada de Josefina a su vida.

Tras la muerte de Russell, Josefina se hizo cargo de los tres hermanos Fabray y de todo lo que venia detrás. El patriarca Fabray así lo quiso, lo dejo bien en claro en su testamento. Mami Jose acepto la ultima voluntad del que por ese entonces era su esposo haciéndose cargo también de la empresa familiar: _Chocolates Fabray._

La joven amaba el chocolate pero no la empresa, era por eso que trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de allí. Antes cuando era pequeña iba todas tardes al salir de la escuela porque le gustaba visitar a su padre en la oficina que quedaba arriba de la fabrica y que éste le mostrara lo último que habían creado. _Mi pequeña Willy Wonka_ le decía Russell con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y ella solamente sonreía completamente ruborizada y con sus mejillas ardiendo por culpa de la timidez que ese tipo de comentarios le generaba. Ahora la sola idea de pensar en eso le revolvía el estomago y si iba a la empresa era solo por su madre.

Como una de las cuatro partes herederas de la empresa tenía que asistir a reuniones y a todas esas cosas que para ella no eran importantes pero para el resto sí. Lo único que le gustaba de asistir a ese tipo de eventos era ver como su madre se plantaba frente a los asesores y socios poniéndolos en su lugar, aumentando el respeto y la admiración que sentía por ella desde hacía ya casi veinte años.

Josefina era la única figura materna que tenía y se sentía tan orgullosa de que fuera ella a quien su padre eligió para tal lugar porque no podría haber elegido mejor persona para eso. Pero así como era un As en los negocios, era completamente pésima en relaciones sentimentales, como mencionó al principio.

Su madre tuvo cuatro o cinco novios después de la muerte Russell y con el único que más tiempo duró fue con el ingeniero en sistemas de la empresa con el que estuvo, máximo, nueve meses. Ahora la cosa parecía haber cambiado porque quería presentarles a los jóvenes Fabray su novio numero cinco o seis y que según ella sería el último, si no funcionaba esta vez se retiraba del negocio.

Eso era mentira, Josefina lo sabía, los niños Fabray lo sabían y todos lo sabían. Había dicho lo mismo acerca de los últimos dos novios que tuvo. A la joven Fabray le daba igual cuantas parejas haya tenido y cuantas llegaría a tener su madre, mientras ésta fuera feliz el tiempo que llegara a durar el noviazgo, ella sería feliz con Josefina. Quizás la quinta o sexta sería la vencida.

Y hablando de mami Jose, ya podía escucharla acercándose a su habitación.

Para ser una mujer de negocios y andar diariamente sobre unos zapatos de tacón cercanos a los quince centímetros no sabía caminar sobre ellos, hacía demasiado ruido al caminar y ella siempre se burlaba de su madre diciendo que en lugar de caminar parecía que estaba pisando uvas. Aquella broma siempre hacía fruncir el ceño a Josefina pero la sonrisa divertida en sus labios la delataba porque era obvio que esa broma le gustaba.

**-No es educado espiar a las personas, mami-** le recriminó viendo por el espejo como la cabellera marrón de su madre se asomaba apenas detrás del umbral de la puerta de su antigua habitación. **-Odio que hagas eso, podría estar haciendo otras cosas, ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Como la vez que te descubrí bailando y cantando frente al espejo cuando tenías doce años?-** pregunto su madre con una sonrisa entre burlona y melancólica.

_-Si, precisamente eso... entre otras cosas-_ Pensó mientras bajaba su mirada completamente ruborizada.

Fue en ese entonces que pudo ver a su madre de pies a cabeza, de hecho la inspeccionó así. No llevaba sus clásicos tacones de quince centímetros pero llevaba unos que medían mucho menos. Piernas al descubierto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el resto de las piernas y el cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido estilo veraniego. Todo muy hippie chic a pesar de estar a mediados de otoño.

Maquillaje perfecto y en combinación con sus ojos marrones. Peinado en igual condición con su melena, también marrón, recogida dándole un aspecto más juvenil del que ya tenía a pesar de su edad. Su madre estaba hermosa esa noche pero lo que la hacía más bella aún era el brillo que tenía en sus ojos y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás esta vez se trataba de algo más profundo, no solo de un nombre más para anotar en la lista de sus conquistas.

**-Estás preciosa-** le dijo con total honestidad porque de verdad estaba bella y Josefina Roxont, una mujer de cuarenta y tanto, casi cincuenta años, se ruborizó por el cumplido que le regaló una chica joven como su hija. **-Lo digo en serio, mami. Estás completamente hermosa.**

**-No más que tú, mi pequeño leoncito-** la halagó la mujer y ahora fue el turno de su hija de ruborizarse, lo cual hizo reír divertida a mami Jose.

El _pequeño leoncito_ no lleva puesto nada extravagante en realidad. Solo un vestido color hueso hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, zapatos color vino y el cabello recogido. Sus labios pintados de un color suave casi incoloro y sus ojos delineados de negro resaltando el color verde de estos. Eso ya era suficiente, si por ella fuera llevaría puesto un pantalón de jean, una blusa con la cara de John Lennon y debajo alguna de sus frases tipo _Dirás que soy un soñador pero no soy el único_ o, la mítica, _La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes._

En lugar de zapatos altos llevaría sus típicas zapatillas de caña alta o sus botas hasta los tobillos o las rodillas, y sobre su blusa una campera de cuero con cierre al costado, su favorita. Su corta melena rubia iría suelta y el casco de su motocicleta colgaría en una mano. Sí, definitivamente así iría a la cena con su madre pero esta noche era importante para ésta por lo que no morirá si se viste como una princesa solo por ese momento, luego podría volver a su look _rockstar_.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver a mirarse al espejo como lo estaba haciendo antes de que su madre la interrumpiera con su pésimo espionaje. Una chica de ojos verdes avellanas y cabello rubio color arena le devuelve la mirada a través del objeto. Su madre sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas por lo que simplemente le besó la cabeza y le susurro un _Te quiero, Quinn_ que ella correspondió con una sonrisa y si bien no se lo correspondió con palabras, Josefina sabía que su hija la quería. Como también sabia que expresarse en voz alta no era el fuerte de la joven Fabray.

Sabía que aquello era nuevo para la rubia a pesar de vivirlo varias veces pero, ¿Qué hijo quiere estar presente cuando su madre le presenta un novio nuevo? _Ninguno_, se responde a si misma la rubia. Mucho menos ella que era una persona extremadamente celosa cuando se trataba de su madre. Fue por eso que Josefina la dejo a solas, porque muy en el fondo sabía que su hija tiene que prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a quien sería el hombre con el cual ella planea vivir y experimentar muchas cosas.

Quinn tenía en claro que no lo echaría a perder, no era tan egoísta pero aun así quería estar atenta al tipo que pretendía a su madre. No iba a entregarla tan fácilmente y aquel hombre estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a ofrecerla como si se tratara de un par de zapatos usados que publicó en eBay para vender.

Se alejo del espejo solo para poner un poco de música en su ordenador portátil mientras terminaba de arreglarse, aunque ya no había mucho por arreglar. Ya estaba lista y preparada para conocer al novio de su madre pero aún asi no pudo evitar sentir nervios, como si fuera ella la que presentaría su novio ante la familia.

Necesitaba relajarse por lo que Alicia Keys con su _No One_ la acompañaron durante los casi cuatro minutos veinte segundos que duraba la canción. Era una de las tantas melodías que lograban relajarla y justo cuando comenzaba a sentir la paz y la armonía hacerse presentes en su cuerpo, frunció el ceño mirando hacia el ordenador cuando la voz de la cantante neoyorkina dejó de cantar y su lugar lo ocupó el comienzo de una canción que estaba cien por ciento segura que no debería estar allí.

**-Nota metal: No volver a prestarle el ordenador a Brittany-** se dijo asi misma mientras que _We Got the World_ de Icona Pop sonaba por encima de su voz.

Aunque, siendo sincera, muy en el fondo agradecía que fuera esa canción y no el clásico _I Love It_. No tenía nada en contra de ésta ultima, de hecho le gustaba, pero Britt la escuchaba todo el tiempo y luego llegaba un momento en el que lo único que hacía el resto del día era ir dando saltos mientras que la canción sonaba en su cabeza marcando el ritmo de su caminata.

Eso era lo que detestaba de prestarle el ordenador portátil a su hermana menor, le desordenaba su repertorio completamente porque después de_No One_ seguiría _Just Give Me a Reason_ de Pink porque ella ya lo había ordenado así, y no es que fuera una obsesiva del orden era solo que le gustaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, al menos su repertorio musical y mucho más sus películas y series.

En su departamento, el estante donde estaban sus libros, series y discos, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado alfabéticamente. Incluso las películas, que no le gustaba ordenarlas por géneros porque con Isabelle siempre terminaban discutiendo. Q_ue si es una comedia romántica, que si es un drama. No, es una comedia romántica dramática._ Entonces para evitar todo eso las ordenaba por orden alfabético y ya. Salvo las que era de una misma compañía, por ejemplo: _Marvel Studios_.

Las películas basadas en los personajes de los cómics de gran Stan Lee las tenía ordenadas por año de estreno desde _Iron Man_ en 2008 hasta_Ant Man_ en 2015, y ni hablar de las co-producciones de la compañía. Tenía desde _Blade_ en 1998 hasta _X-Men: Apocalypse_ en 2016. Era algo asi como una aficionada a los cómics pero no quería perderse en eso e ir hasta su departamento a ver si su hermana le desordenó eso también la última vez que la visitó porque ahora debía arreglar el caos que se había creado en su repertorio. No iba a eliminar la canción, solo armaría una carpeta exclusiva para Brittany así no desordenaba su playlist la próxima vez que le prestase el ordenador.

**-Si frunces el ceño así llegaras a los treinta años completamente arrugada y para nada atractiva.**

Ahí estaba su hermano mayor, Jason, interrumpiendo su trabajo. Una vez que terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo se alejo del ordenado para ver que era lo que necesitaba el hombre de la casa, con su cabello corto y un poco más oscuro que el de ella, ojos azules, barba y bigote apenas en su rostro haciéndolo lucir más atractivo de lo que ya era, sobre todo si sonreía _"inocentemente"_, y lo decía entre comillas porque su hermano de inocente no tenía nada.

El mayor de los Fabray estaba parado en la puerta de la antigua habitación de su hermana con dos sacos de vestir en sus manos, uno negro y el otro gris. La rubia ya sabía lo que eso significaba: no sabía cual de los dos elegir. Su camisa negra se encontraba desabrochada dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y musculoso. Quinn se acerco a su hermano y lo ayudo a abrochar la camisa en silencio, luego eligió el saco negro en combinación con la camisa y se alejo un poco de él entrecerrando los ojos para cerciorarse del resultado final.

_-Si, está perfecto-_ pensó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Detrás de Jason llegó el menor de los Roxont, Bastian. Sonrió para si misma porque desde la posición en la que estaba pudo oler el perfume de su primo, casi el mismo que usaba Jason, solo que el de Bastian era más suave. La mezcla exacta entre mandarina, canela, menta, ámbar y cuero.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, para diversión de su hermano mayor, cuando vio la vestimenta que el menor de los Roxont parecía querer usar esa noche. Jamas fue de meterse en ese tipo de cosas porque era elección de su primo pero ya era hora de que rompiera con esos estereotipos de niño nerd y freak, y así se lo dejó saber cuando Bastian se acercó a ella sonriendo de manera culpable.

**-Tráeme una de tus camisas. Preferentemente la azul clara, la que parece celeste-** le ordenó a Jason que asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo solo cuando la rubia volvió a llamarlo: **-Mmm... Corbata no, tráeme un saco gris si tienes también.**

Jason asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa y se fue dejándola a solas con su primo que seguía con su sonrisa culpable, aunque ademas de eso parecía ser un poco tímida también. Sabía que su prima iba a regañarlo pero también sabía que lo hacía porque le importaba, de otra forma no se metería en su vida a opinar sobre algo tan superficial como lo era la ropa que llevaba puesta.

**-¿Es en serio, Basty?-** le pregunto mientras le quitaba los anteojos que llevaba puestos antes de aflojar el nudo de la corbata negra que formaba parte de su indumentaria. Debía reconocer que esa combinación le quedaba bien al chico en conjunto con la camisa a cuadros en escala de grises que llevaba, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía lucir más nerd de lo que parecía ser.** -Cuando Jason traiga la camiseta y el saco te cambiarías esa ropa que llevas puesta y mañana en la tarde iremos a una peluquería para que te recorte un poco ese pelo. En el baño hay fijador para el cabello, ve y tráemelo.**

Bastian le regalo un beso en la mejilla antes de perderse en el baño mientras la rubia sonreía con ternura. Ella y su primo, al igual que con el resto de los Roxont, eran muy unidos, trataba de que fuera así. No le gustaban las familias que parecían simples conocidos en lugar de ser madre, padre, hijos y/o hermanos, ella no era así. Con Jason también era bastante unida y lo mejor de ser los hermanos mayores era que ambos vivieron y pasaron por varias cosas que les dieron experiencia y eso les permitía guiar a Brittany a medida que iba creciendo.

**-También cambiaremos esos anteojos de abuelo por lentes de contactos-** continuo la rubia torciendo la boca mordiéndome el labio, algo que hacia siempre en clara muestra de concentración, mientras que con el fijador en la mano le acomodaba el cabello a su primo.

Mucho no pudo hacer pero se las ingenió para que le quedara un lindo y atractivo peinado. La entrada de Jason a la habitación le quito el momento de replica a Roxont respecto a lo último que dijo la rubia por lo que simplemente se quedo callado.

**-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-** le pregunto la rubia a su hermano mientras que Bastian se miraba en el espejo viendo la mitad de la obra maestra que Quinn acababa de realizar en él, aunque todavía no estaba terminada porque aún le faltaba que se cambiara la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

**-Sí, aquí está. Quizás así luzca tan atractivo como yo. Me da vergüenza decir que este nerd es mi primo.**

Odiaba cuando Jason hacía ese tipo de comentarios y mucho más sabiendo como eso afectaba a Bastian, que ya de por si era demasiado inseguro de si mismo. Se molestó aun sabiendo que Jason no lo hacía con intensión y que solo lo decía bromeando aunque no obtuviera el resultado deseado. La rubia le ofreció a Bastian la camisa que el mayor de los Fabray había traído de su vestidor y ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo cuando el chico se fue hacia el baño a cambiarse porque sabía que realmente necesitaba esos pocos minutos a solas.

Lo único que escucho por parte de Jason cuando se giro hacia él para regañarlo por lo que acababa de decir fue repetidamente las palabras _Lo siento_ y en el fondo sabía que de verdad su hermano lo sentía. Él podía mentir, embaucar, omitir, traicionar, entre otras cosas, a quien se lo propusiera pero nada de eso funcionaba con su madre o algunas de sus hermanas. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para caer en sus artimañas y para mala suerte del chico sus ojos lo delataban, un pequeño secreto que nadie más conocía excepto las Fabray. Era por eso que Quinn sabía que su hermano mayor estaba realmente arrepentido de haber hecho ese comentario hiriente hacia Bastian que en ese momento salía del baño con su mirada en el suelo, completamente tímido.

**-Ven, te ayudo con el cuello del saco-** se ofreció Quinn con una sonrisa tierna viendo como su primo se acercaba a ella pero antes de eso Jason lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

**-Ey, lamento haber hecho ese comentario-** se disculpo el mayor de los Fabray mientras Quinn les daba la espalda para darle privacidad que los jóvenes necesitaban pero sin perderlos de vista, porque aún podía verlos por el espejo que se encontraba en frente de ella. **-No me da vergüenza que seas mi primo. Lo cierto es que estoy realmente orgulloso de que así sea, solo fue un estúpido comentario sin gracia.**

**-Tú eres alguien sin gracia-** le replicó Bastian con algo de diversión e ironía en la voz lo que llevo a Quinn a sonreír porque sabía que su primo bromeaba y el episodio anterior parecía haber quedado en el olvido.** -No sé como las chicas caen ante ti.**

**-Ey, que no tenga gracia no significa que no sea seductor-** se defendió Jason y su hermana dejo escapar una carcajada. **-Ey, tú... Deja de reírte y ayuda a Bastian con el saco que vamos atrasados. Mamá se pondrá histérica.**

**-Mamá ya está histérica-** intervino la voz de su hermana menor, Brittany, entrando al antiguo dormitorio de Quinn.

Le sorprendió un poco ver la manera que iba vestida la más pequeña de las Fabray. Solamente llevaba una blusa de color marrón claro, un pantalón negro de jean ajustado, zapatos altos, los ojos maquillados en negro y su cabellera rubia plateada estaba recogida en una trenza al costado. Aunque lo que más la sorprendió fue que al parecer la pequeña rubia estaba sola, porque mayormente adonde iba Brittany, iba...

**-¿Dónde está tu monito?-** le pregunto Quinn ayudando a Bastian con el cuello del saco mientras que su hermana menor la fulminaba con la mirada justo antes de abrazar a Jason recibiendo un beso en su cabeza.

**-No lo llames monito, Quinn. Se llama Darren-** corrigió Brittany mientras que su hermana mayor la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Tuvo una reunión de trabajo. No pudo venir.**

**-¿Otra reunión? ¿A esta hora?-** pregunto Jason irónicamente antes de mirar a Quinn con el ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza en señal de molestia.

Darren Brooke, el novio de Brittany desde hacía poco más de un año. Era un chico universitario que asistía a un programa de matemáticas y economía pero Quinn no sabía en qué universidad porque en realidad no le interesaba saber esas cosas. El chico era bastante inteligente, no porque pudiera soportar una clase de matemáticas sin dormirse al minuto y medio, sino porque sabía mover muy bien sus cartas, metafóricamente hablando.

A Jason y a Quinn le caía mal, muy mal a decir verdad. Era alguien turbio, reservado, misterioso y siempre, pero siempre tenía algo que hacer cuando les tocaba reunirse todos juntos, como esa noche por ejemplo. Ademas desde hacía unas semanas atrás lo descubrieron en algo bastante sospechoso. Los Fabray más grandes pensaban que le era infiel a Brittany y si eso llegaba a ser así la rubia juraba que le cortaría los testículos, por muy agresivo que eso llegará a sonar.

El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos e internamente rogó porque fuera Isabelle diciéndole que estaba a punto de llegar. _¡Error!_Se dijo a si misma cuando leyó el mensaje de _WhatsApp_ que acababa de llegar y quien lo enviaba.

_19:23 -_ _No puedo ir, cena familiar y no puedo faltar. Al parecer mi abuela entro en razón y quiere recomponer las cosas. Hablamos luego. Guárdame comida que paso a medianoche._

_Santana 'sexy' Lopez_ rezaba en la parte superior de su smartphone y fue en ese entonces que se preguntó como es que aún no editaba el nombre del contacto. Ah, sí... Ya lo recordaba. La ultima vez que lo hizo, Santana, una de sus mejores amigas, agarro una tijera y la amenazó con recortar las paginas de sus libros hasta que volviera a agendarla tal y como ella lo había hecho anteriormente.

Santana Diabla Lopez, al menos así se presento la primera vez que la conoció. Ni siquiera sabía si Diabla era un nombre, tiempo después descubrió que lo hizo para intimidar o impresionar, o quizás ambas cosas y lo cierto es que lo logró. Cuando Quinn la conoció tenía diez años, todo el mundo se intimidaba a esa edad ante cualquier palabra relacionada con Satanás. De hecho, sus compañeros de curso no se acercaban a ella ni a Isabelle cada vez que estaban cerca de Santana, cosa que a ellas no les importaba porque estar con la joven era mucho mejor que todo, desde entonces no volvieron a separarse y aunque no lo dijera muy de seguido, Santana, junto con Isabelle, era una de sus chicas preferidas.

La primera nombrada era morena, de origen latino, con el pelo negro y los ojos de color café. Físicamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a otras chicas y estaba realmente orgullosa de su _gran trasero de negra_, como ella misma lo dijo una vez. En términos de personalidad era alguien casi imposible de definir, era de esas personas directas y sinceras con un toque malvado y extremadamente irónico, lo cual a veces lograba desquiciar a Quinn.

Pero lo que más volvía loca a la rubia de Santana era que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada cuando tenía que hacerlo y que cuando estaba molesta arrastraba a todos con ella. Fuera de eso todo estaba bien en la personalidad de la latina, incluso esa parte violenta que sacaba a relucir por momentos y el hecho de tener siempre una replica para todo.

Como prácticamente era una más de la familia, se suponía que debía estar allí para la _"cena de presentación"_ pero no fue así. Quinn podría enfadarse al respecto porque realmente la necesitaba en un momento como ese pero no lo hizo porque sabía que recomponer la relación con su abuela era importante para su amiga.

Santana era lesbiana, salió del closet cuando estaban en su ultimo año de bachillerato pero no lo hizo por iniciativa propia, sino porque uno de sus compañeros de clase hablo de más en los pasillos, una chica escucho, lo divulgo y a partir de ahí empezó una cadena interminable de habladurías. Quinn jamas se había sentido tan orgullosa de su mejor amiga hasta el momento en el que dijo _"Soy gay"_. Por primera vez la sintió como ella misma, sin mascaras. ¿Lo mejor de eso? Los padres de Santana la apoyaron en su elección, ¿Lo peor? Su abuela no. Era por eso que ahora no se enfadaba porque no fuera a comer con ella y con su familia. Sabía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

_19:25 - Está todo bien. Ojala las cosas salgan bien con tu abuela. Te guardo comida pero no llegues tarde porque se la doy a Hansel y Gretel, ¿Ok? Besos._

Justo cuando termino de responderle a Santana apareció Isabelle con su vestido negro de gala largo hasta el suelo y un poco más, con el corte de su escote hasta la mitad del vientre. La melena marrón, característica de los Roxont, estaba completamente recogida y los ojos marrones estaban delineados de negro mientras que sus labios, al igual que los de la rubia, solamente llevaban un labial incoloro.

Quinn la miró con un ceja en alto en señal de que estaba molesta de que no haya aparecido antes y realmente la detestó cuando una sonrisa despreocupada apareció en los labios de su prima mientras que alguien más hacia gala de presencia en el lugar justo al mismo tiempo que Jason abandonaba la habitación.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando un joven alto de cabello marrón oscuro rayando el negro se acerco a ella con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes blanquísimos. El chico en cuestión llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean que quedaba perfectamente combinado con su camisa blanca y su saco gris claro a rayas. Esa sonrisa entre tierna y traviesa que estaba oculta tras su barba recortada le gusta muchísimo a Quinn, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le gustaba de aquel chico eran sus ojos azules.

**-Hola, Coop-** lo saludo la rubia ignorando al resto cuando el joven recién llegado se acerco a ella rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos antes de regalarle un tierno beso en sus labios. **-Me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo, te hace lucir más hermoso de lo que eres.**

**-Tú eres mucho más hermosa-** afirmo el joven recibiendo un nuevo beso rápido por parte de Quinn.

**-Ya, ya... Dejen de comer frente a los pobres-** intervino la voz de Isabelle interrumpiendo el beso de los jóvenes. Quinn fulminó a su prima con la mirada que se encogió de brazos restándole importancia. **-No me mires así, Fabray. Santana no está aquí, así que yo tengo que cubrir su papel y el mío. Por cierto... Hola, Cooper.**

**-Hol...**

**-No la saludes-** interrumpió Quinn abrazando la cintura de su novio que sonrió con diversión antes de lanzarle un beso a la joven Roxont. **-Nada de besos para ella, Coop, está castigada. Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace rato, no ahora. Vaya uno a saber donde y con quien estaba, ¿Donde...?**

**-Antes de que empieces con tu control policíaco, te diré que estaba en el departamento. Una llamada de última hora-** Se defendió Isabelle sacando una pequeña agenda de su bolso negro en conjunto con su vestido y su maquillaje. Frunció el ceño de manera pensativa mientras paseaba sus ojos por las páginas de aquel diminuto cuaderno antes de volver a hablar: **-Por cierto, a casa llamo el de la agencia de empleo. Hay varias chicas para el puesto en la biblioteca y también llamo el de la agencia de modelos. Las chicas que pediste estarán el lunes a primera hora en el estudio.**

**-Todas son actrices ademas de modelos, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto la rubia para asegurarse de ese detalle. Isabelle asintió con la cabeza y Quinn se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. **-Tenemos que sacar ese comercial a la calle cuanto antes. La competencia está ganando terreno y eso no me gusta nada.**

**-A ti no te gusta nada que tenga que ver con Golosinas Parker desde que terminaste con John-** soltó Isabelle ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su prima porque ese era un tema del cual no quería hablar, mucho menos con su novio al lado. **-A Cooper no le molesta, Quinn. Por cierto, ¿No se supone que es Santana o Sugar quienes tienen que atender los teléfonos de tu estudio? Y... ¿Por qué llaman a casa? Yo soy tu asistente y representante en la empresa solamente.**

Como había dicho la joven Roxont, ella la representaba en la empresa las veces que la rubia no podía asistir, que era casi siempre. No porque tuviera una vida ocupada, sino porque no le gustaba ir a la fabrica. Solamente se presentaba al lugar cuando visitaba a su madre o cuando era de vital importancia que se presentara. El resto de las cosas que tenían que ver con la empresa las manejaba Isabelle. Por otro lado, Santana también trabajaba para ella, aunque mejor dicho trabajaba con ella.

Quinn tenía un pequeño estudio fotográfico en Harlem, a la vuelta del Apollo Theater y yendo un poco más para Central Park también tenía una pequeña biblioteca de la cual era dueña. La había comprado hacía poco más de tres años y por el momento le estaba yendo bien. Santana era su socia mayoritaria y si bien los libros o la fotografía no era el fuerte de la latina o lo que más le gustase, ella simplemente se cargó los locos proyectos de Quinn en sus hombros y tiro hacia adelante junto con la rubia, que sabía que sin el apoyo de su mejor amiga y de su familia no estaría donde estaba ahora.

_-Te estas poniendo sentimental y te golpeare-_ resonó en su mente la voz de Santana como si estuviera presente en ese momento y sonrió para mi misma observando la conversación que estaban teniendo Isabelle, Bastian y Britt.

Ni siquiera intento meterse en la conversación porque sabía que no la entendería. Cuando los tres jóvenes hablaban, la conversación empezaba por una cosa y terminaba en otra, era por eso que ella las llamaba _conversaciones randoms_.

Miro la hora en el reloj pulsera de su novio dándose cuenta que iban mucho más que retrasados, por lo que su madre se pondría más histérica de lo que ya estaba, según Britt. Se miro en el espejo por ultima vez antes de decirle a los otros que ya debían bajar justo a tiempo cuando su hermano regresaba a la habitación.

Estaba por salir del lugar tomada del brazo de Cooper cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. _Santana 'Sexy' Lopez_ volvía a rezar la pantalla solo que esta vez se trataba de una llamada y no de un mensaje de WhatsApp.

**-Estoy cerca del Cuban Love yendo hacia Central Park. Ven rápido-** fue lo único que dijo la latina cortando la llamada y alertando a Quinn que busco rápidamente a Isabelle con la mirada.

**-Santana está en problemas. Debemos irnos-** indico la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su dormitorio seguida de Isabelle que dejo de sonreír para pasar a tener una expresión mucho más seria. Se detuvo al ver la vestimenta que llevaban puestas ambas. **-Primero tendremos que cambiarnos... y rápido- **Las dos jóvenes se pusieron lo primero que encontraron en la habitación y al cabo de quince minutos ya estaban lista para partir. **-Si mamá pregunta por nosotras solamente díganle que fuimos a buscar a Santana pero que llegaremos a tiempo para la cena. Ella sabrá entender.**

Tomo la mano de Isabelle bajando rápidamente las escaleras llegando al piso de abajo y posteriormente a la salida. No pensaba en nada más que no fuera Santana, quería encontrarla cuanto antes y saber de una vez que era lo que había pasado con la latina que se suponía debía estar cenando con su abuela. Quizás todo había salido mal y su abuela no terminaba de aceptarla aun. Era en momentos como esos en los cuales sentía que su decisión había sido la correcta y en los cuales admiraba a Santana por su fortaleza, porque ella no podría soportar jamas el rechazo de algún ser querido.

**-Maneja tú, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo yo-** confeso Isabelle pasándole las llaves de su Mustang blanco a Quinn antes de sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

La rubia se hizo dueña del volante manejando a todo prisa mientras que Isabelle a su lado insultaba por lo bajo porque no podía comunicarse con la latina, por eso mismo no se sorprendió para nada cuando escucho un '_Estúpida Lopez'_ y posteriormente el teléfono de su prima volando hacia el asiento trasero del vehículo.

**-No digas nada, Fabray-** ordeno Roxont cuando Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo. **-Presiona ese estúpido acelerador que quiero saber que Santana está bien y que esa vieja amargada no le hizo nada. Si le llegó a hacer algo juro que le arrancare los ojos.**

Quinn no dijo nada al respecto, solamente aumento la velocidad a pedido de su prima mientras coincidía con las palabras de ésta. Santana e Isabelle eran muy unidas, fue por eso que no le reprochó nada a Roxont, por el contrario, coloco rápidamente su mano sobre el hombro de Isabelle como si de esa forma calmara el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba. De hecho, la joven estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa por saber que le había pasado a Santana que ni siquiera espero a que Quinn terminara de estacionar cuando se lanzó del automóvil divisando la posición donde estaba ubicada la latina.

**-¡Mierda!-** se quejo Quinn cuando vio que su mejor amiga no se encontraba sola sino que parecía estar acompañada de una joven que comenzaba a resultarle familiar.

Se acerco rogando internamente que no fuera quien ella sospechaba que sería. Sospecha que se confirmó cuando Isabelle paso a su lado abrazando a la amiga de Santana mientras que la latina venía detrás con esa mirada desafiante que tanto molestaba a Quinn.

**-No-** fue lo primero que dijo cuando Santana se paro frente a ella abriendo la boca para decir algo. **-No, no y no, Santana. Sabes que me llevo mal con ella, asi que ahórrame el momento incomodo, por favor.**

**-Ahora no, Quinn-** pidió la latina pasándose las manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio. **-¿Tú has visto como está? ¿La miraste recién cuando paso por tu lado o la ignoraste como siempre lo haces, Fabray?**

Quinn no respondió sino que simplemente presionó su mandíbula dando un pequeño puntapié en el suelo. No quería tener nada que ver con la amiga de Santana porque se llevaba mal con aquella chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro. No le gustaba como era, así como estaba segura de que a aquella chica no le gustaba como era ella. No tenia nada de malo en contra de aquella morena, nada malo en concreto. Solo diferencias de pensamientos, como ella lo definía.

**-¿Qué le paso?-** pregunto Quinn con indiferencia caminando lentamente hacia el auto donde Isabelle se encontraba abrazando a la amiga de la latina.

**-¿Recuerdas a Finn Hudson?-** pregunto Santana mientras Quinn asentía con algo de desconcierto tratando de recordar ese nombre. **-Bueno, al parecer tiene planes de boda y se lo contó a...**

**-Tiene de imbécil lo que tiene de alto si quiere que la mini Barbra cante en su boda- **interrumpió Fabray con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mirando hacia el interior del auto de Isabelle.

**-No es solo eso...-** susurro Santana con enojo llamado la atención de Quinn que la miro con seriedad. **-Si su novia acepta quiere que Berry sea la dama de honor de la boda. Esa noticia le sentó como una patada en el culo a Rachel. Ya sabes que cuando terminaron acordaron ser amigos pero a mi gnomo eso no parece serle suficiente. De hecho, hasta ayer me rompía las pelotas que no tengo diciéndome que lo reconquistaría...**

**-Es por eso que ahora está así-** volvió a interrumpir Quinn mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba la amiga de Santana que seguía llorando en el hombro de Isabelle mientras que ésta miraba a la latina antes de mirar a su prima con seriedad. Quinn negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que esas miradas significaban. **-No, no y no. Esto no es posible. Tiene que ser una puta broma. No lo hare, claro que no. El sobrecito de azúcar es tu amiga, Santana, no la mía.**

**-Y tú también eres mi amiga, Fabray, es por eso que me ayudaras te guste o no- **sentencio la latina con seriedad apuntándola con un dedo en el pecho. **-Si no me ayudas me obligas a compartir mis dudas con el resto de las personas.**

**-¿Cuáles dudas?-** pregunto Quinn con un dejo de temor e histeria en la voz.

**-Tú sabes muy bien cuales dudas. No me hagas decirlas-** susurro Santana cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras que Quinn la desafió con una ceja en alto. **-Esa ceja me suena a desafío porque tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. A veces me pregunto como haces para no ahogarte estando encerrada tanto tiempo, o si cada vez que sacas a pasear a Hansel y Gretel también sacas a pasear a Cooper.**

**-Cierra la boca, Santana. Tú no sabes nada-** afirmo Quinn con enojo apretando los puños con fuerza. Miro a su alrededor como si hubiera alguien cerca que llegase a descubrir algún tipo de secreto que no debía decirse en voz alta y en el trayecto su mirada se perdió nuevamente en el interior del vehículo de Isabelle. Resoplo con resignación porque sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. **-Está bien. Tú ganas, Lopez. Te ayudare con Berry y si esa estúpida boda loca se lleva a cabo haremos lo que sea para que eso no pase y recupere antes al_"amor de su vida"..._**

**-O que encuentre un amor nuevo en el camino, ¿Quién sabe?-** agrego la latina caminando los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar al auto mientras que Quinn solamente rogaba no estar equivocándose en aquella decisión.

* * *

Desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo viaje, sobre todo a vos...

#CrazyWeddingFIC


	2. 02 - Lucy

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará._

_Es poco para mí si quiero decirte que nunca habrá cosa más bella que tú, _

_cosa más linda que tú. Única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres._

_Gracias por existir..._

* * *

**02\. Lucy**

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que Santana la había metido en esa locura de la cual estaba segura que le sería difícil salir y, para su desgracia, Isabelle estaba de acuerdo con la latina lo que significaba que no tenía apoyo alguno y que debía hacer aquello quisiera o no, aunque la sola la idea de ayudar a Berry no le gustase para nada en absoluto.

Después de haber ido a buscar a la latina y a su amiga a las cercanías de Central Park, las llevo a ambas hasta el edificio donde quedaba el departamento de Santana, que casualmente quedaba un piso más abajo que el suyo. Una vez que las dos morenas quedaron en el departamento de Lopez, ella junto con Isabelle volvieron a la casa de mamá Josefina para conocer al novio de está.

A simple vista le pareció un tipo agradable y su madre se paso toda la cena sonriendo tomada de la mano de su novio o acariciándole el poco pelo que tenia en su cabeza. No es que fuera calvo porque era alguien mayor, sino que aquella incipiente calvicie parecía ser su estilo. De hecho, Quinn dio por hecho que el novio de su madre no pasaba los cincuenta años de edad, con buena forma física y aparentemente un humor divertido pero aun asi lo mantendría bien vigilado de cerca porque quería llegar a conocerlo bien y estar segura de a qué tipo de persona iba a entregar a su madre. Solo esperaba que su madre estuviera el suficiente tiempo al lado de ese hombre para poder llevar a cabo eso.

Una vez que volvió a su edificio, de camino a su piso se dirigió hacia el de Santana donde, no supo por qué, inventó cualquier excusa que la justificara de lo que realmente fue a preguntar o necesitaba saber. Por ejemplo, como se encontraba Berry.

No sabía el por qué preguntaba por aquella chica, quizás se debía a que durante la cena en casa de su madre recordó que había pasado por una situación casi similar donde le rompieron el corazón también y a pesar de no llevarse bien con la joven morena, ella siempre se solidarizaba con el genero femenino por mucho que llegaran a detestarse mutuamente.

_-Maldita Berry-_ volvió a pensar por enésima vez en aquellos escasos tres días.

Y lo cierto era que quería poder dejar de maldecirla o por lo menos no dedicarle ningún pensamiento más aunque fuera por un par de horas, pero no podía porque era culpa de aquella chica odiosa que ahora ella estuviera metida en toda esa locura, pensando en la boda de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía más que de verlo una sola vez en persona y de palabras recordando las pocas veces que Santana hablaba del chico, aunque las mayoría de las veces eran palabras tipo _No sé si eres tonto nivel amateur, nivel profesional o nivel Finn Hudson_, lo que llevó a Quinn a deducir que el chico en cuestión no era ningún genio y era en momentos como esos en los cuales se preguntaba que había visto Berry en él si no parecía ser tan inteligente.

No es que la amiga de Santana si lo fuera pero debía reconocer que la chica tenía algo que le hacía pensar que ningún hombre estaría a su altura, y no hablaba de manera literal porque si era asi Berry debía buscarse a alguien inferior al metro y medio de altura.

Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de compartir espacio con la amiga de Santana era que siempre pero siempre que se metía con la altura de la joven ésta enseguida se ponía a la defensiva defendiendo su metro cincuenta y ocho, como si estuviera orgullosa de medir asi.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa justo al mismo tiempo que su empleada en la biblioteca, Marley Rose, se asomaba por uno de los estantes avisándole que llegaba tarde a la reunión en su estudio fotográfico donde debía elegir a las actrices que iban aparecer en el próximo comercial que Chocolatería Fabray debía lanzar al mercado promocionando su nuevo producto antes de que su competencia más directa, Golosinas Parker, hiciera lo mismo.

Tomo su campera de cuero negra junto con sus lentes de aviador y su bolso antes de abandonar la pequeña biblioteca de la cual era dueña. Paso por al lado de Marley, una chica de cabellera marrón y ojos azules, y le regalo un tierno abrazo en el camino antes de abandonar el lugar dejando sola a la joven castaña que ya sabia que era lo que tenía que hacer cuando quedaba a cargo del establecimiento. Con un poco de suerte esa misma tarde dejaría de ser la única empleada para pasar a tener una compañera.

Quinn se subió a su motocicleta, una Ducati Monster regalo de su prima Isabelle, emprendiendo el viaje hacia East Harlem donde se encontraba su estudio fotográfico y donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de imagen para el comercial. Ella sería la encargada de tomar las fotografías, hacer las pruebas de imagen y demás pero quien se encargaba de elegir a la chica para el comercial era su madre después de que le enseñara el material. Quizás podía dar su opinión pero la última decisión para todo lo referente a la empresa siempre la tenia Josefina.

Lo que odiaba de trabajar en dos lugares casi en simultaneo era que amaba hacer ambas cosas, le gustaba estar en su estudio fotográfico y también le gustaba estar en su biblioteca leyendo los libros que debía vender, rentar o compartir, ver como las personas entraban al lugar buscando algún libro y se quedaban horas leyéndolo en alguna de las secciones que ella había creado para la comodidad de los lectores, como le gustaba llamar a las personas que iban a su biblioteca.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegó a East Harlem que era donde estaba ubicado su estudio fotográfico encontrándose con su hermano mayor en la entrada como si la estuviera esperando. Quinn estacionó su motocicleta antes de quitarse el casco y caminar hacia donde estaba Jason esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios y y su brazo estirado. Mismo que envolvió alrededor del cuello de su hermana menor antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del estudio fotográfico.

**-Mamá me envió para ayudarte a elegir a la modelo-** respondió Jason cuando Quinn le pregunto la razón por la que se encontraba allí. **-Piensa que quizás sea algo difícil para ti elegir entre tantas mujeres bellas.**

**-¿A qué ha venido ese comentario de mamá?- **pregunto la rubia a la defensiva y con el entrecejo fruncido mirando a su hermano que se encogió de hombros sonriendo, cosa que le indicó a la joven Fabray que su hermano sí sabía algo. **-Tú y mamá andan muy de secretismos y misterios últimamente. Siempre me dejan afuera de todo. Apuesto que hasta Brittany sabe lo que significa ese comentario de mamá.**

**-Ya, rubia. No te persigas el culo que no tiene nada malo lo que pensamos con mami Jose-** afirmo Jason dejando nuevamente un beso en la cabeza de su hermana mientras entraban al lugar de trabajo de Quinn.

El edificio estaba perfectamente decorado al estilo de la rubia, con paredes blancas que contrastaban con las fotografías en blanco y negro que colgaban de allí dándole a la entrada del lugar un toque sofisticado y elegante. Quizás las fotografías que colgaban debían ser variadas y de diferentes personas, formas, paisajes, naturaleza muerta, entre otras cosas más pero Quinn había escogido una única modelo para eso.

**-Aún no me acostumbro a ver a Rose colgada de tus paredes como si fuera una modelo de esas que trabajan para ti-** comento Jason saludando a la secretaria de su hermana con un movimiento de su mano.

**-¿Qué puedo decir? Rose es mi inspiración y fue mi primer modelo. Ella marco este rumbo para mi y le estoy eternamente agradecida-** señalo Quinn soltándose del agarre de su hermano para girarse y saludar a su secretaria. **-Buenos días, Sugar. ¿Alguna novedad para mi?**

**-Buenos días, señorita Quinn-** correspondió una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con una sonrisa amigable mientras chequeaba los papeles que tenía frente a ella. **-Las modelos acaban de llegar hace poco más de diez minutos, pero no se preocupe que la señorita Lopez está adentro ocupándose de ellas hasta que usted llegase...**

**-Mierda- **susurró la rubia mirando los papeles que su secretaria le había entregado mientras le contaba las novedades. **-Corre, Jason. Ocúpate tú de las modelos porque Santana con ellas es un peligro. Yo la conozco.**

Jason hizo caso a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa guiñándole el ojo a Sugar, la secretaria, completamente divertido por el estado de histeria en el que parecía haber entrado Quinn, que en ese momento lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras movía las manos en clara señal de que se diera prisa.

No es que no confiara en Santana, lo que pasaba era que su mejor amiga sacaba a relucir todo su encanto y seducción cuando de mujeres lindas se trataba, y lo cierto era que hacía poco que la latina había terminado una relación de casi un año y eso solo significaba que ahora estaba más_ "lujuriosamente hormonal"_ que nunca, como llamaba Quinn al estado de libertad sexual de su mejor amiga.

**-Sugar, ¿La señorita Lopez llegó... Acompañada?-** pregunto Quinn casi con temor cuando vio a lo lejos una melena marrón que le pareció familiar. Miro a su secretaria de nuevo y ésta asintió con la cabeza. **-¡Doble mierda! ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme esto Santana? ¿Y la otra qué? ¿Acaso necesita una niñera todo el tiempo?-** Sugar la miro torciendo la cabeza como si tratara de entender que decía la rubia frente a ella y no lo lograse. **-No me hagas caso, Sugar. Estoy a un paso de ir voluntariamente al psiquiátrico más cercano, asi que si no aparezco estos días ya sabes donde buscarme.**

**-Descuide, señorita Quinn. Si quiere puedo ir buscando por Internet psiquiátricos que estén a su altura y cercanos de aquí-** bromeó la secretaria uniéndose al humor de Quinn que dejo escapar una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**-Gracias, Sugui, eres muy amable. Déjamelo pensar y te lo confirmo más tarde, ¿Te parece?-** consulto la rubia guiñándole el ojo a su secretaria que asintió sin borrar la sonrisa divertida de sus labios. **-Ahora sera mejor que me haga cargo de las modelos yo misma porque olvide que Santana y Jason en una misma habitación con mujeres hermosas son de temer. Por cierto, hazme el favor de llamar al Cuban Love y pídeme algo de comer que apenas desayune en la biblioteca.**

Sugar asintió con la cabeza nuevamente mientras Quinn caminaba adentrándose un poco más en su estudio fotográfico, llevando consigo misma los papeles que su secretaria le había entregado. Llego a su oficina pasando por donde estaban Santana y Jason con las modelos, aunque lo cierto era que ella buscaba a alguien más pero no la encontró. No lo diría en voz alta jamas pero en realidad buscaba a la dueña de esa melena marrón sin tener mucha suerte en su búsqueda. Una vez que llego a su oficina dejo sus cosas antes de caminar nuevamente hacia la habitación donde serían las pruebas de ese día.

**-Buenos días, Soy Quinn Fabray... Bla... Bla... Bla... Vayamos a lo importante-** indico la rubia llamando la atención de los presentes, sobre todo de las modelos. **-Jason, espero que les hayas explicado a las chicas como sera esto además de pedirles sus números de teléfonos-** Jason frunció el ceño asesinando a su hermana con la mirada debido a ese comentario. **-La cosa es simple. Necesito una modelo publicitaria y que además sea actriz para el comercial que lanzaremos dentro de poco. Tienen poco menos de una hora para arreglarse y aprender el guion que mi asistente les dará. Suerte a todas.**

Sin poder evitarlo, dejo que Jason acompañara a las modelos a prepararse junto con su asistente mientras ella se encargaba de preparar sus cámaras fotográficas y acondicionar el lugar para iniciar con la sección de fotos lo más rápido posible. Quería terminar con ese asunto rápidamente porque ese día también le tocaba entrevistar a varias chicas para trabajar en la librería. Parecía que ese día todo seria entrevistas laborales y aún no había llegado ni al mediodía y ella ya quería estar en la tranquilidad de su departamento leyendo algún libro recién adquirido.

**-¿Te levantaste con el culo dado vuelta por eso no saludas?- **pregunto Santana acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Quinn chequeando el lente de su cámara fotográfica. **-¿O es que Cooper dejo de ser oruga y ya se convirtió en mariposa?**

**-Santana, ¿Por qué la trajiste?-** pregunto Fabray con cansancio y en voz baja mirando de soslayo hacia donde estaba la persona que había estado buscando desde que vio a lejos a la morena dueña de esa melena marrón que comenzaba a ser característica de ella. La misma morena que estaba observando la decoración del lugar con atención, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle alguno del sitio.

Paso de no ver nunca a aquella joven morena de ojos marrones capaces de llamar la atención de cualquier persona, a pasar a verla ahora en todos lados y todo gracias a que Santana la había metido en esa locura. Quinn pensó que lo único que tendría que hacer era acompañarlas el día de la boda de Hudson, si es que se llevaba a cabo, y nada más; no tener que ver a Berry todos los días y a cada momento. Una hora a la semana estaba bien, tiempo suficiente para sacar de quicio a la joven pero ahora parecía que tenía que verla mucho más que una hora al día.

**-Deja de comportarte como si fueras alérgica a los gnomos, Quinn-** pidió Santana rodando los ojos antes de ver también hacia donde miraba la rubia que parecía haber descubierto algo que llamó su atención. La rubia sonrió orgullosa al descubrir como Rachel Berry observaba todas las fotografías que decoraban el lugar completamente atónita.

Por otro lado, la morena jamas pensó que pisaría el estudio fotográfico de Quinn Fabray, de hecho lo creía imposible y no es que quisiera conocer uno, ya conocía demasiados, pero lo que pasaba era que ella era una persona curiosa y toda persona con esa característica si o si debía saciar su curiosidad a pesar de que cuanto más descubría uno, más quería seguir investigando, pero de algún modo debía reconocer que Quinn Fabray tenía de insoportable y orgullosa lo que tenía de talentosa para las fotografías. En su opinión único talento que poseía aquella rubia frígida que siempre se metía con su altura como si fuera pecado medir menos de un metro sesenta. Aun así como persona talentosa que era, podía reconocer cuando alguien tenía una mínima cantidad de talento y Quinn Fabray lo tenía.

Debía admitir que la decoración del lugar le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque en su opinión reflejaba ese toque misterioso que su dueña poseía. Porque había personas misteriosas y... Quinn Fabray. Por mucho que intentase llevarse bien con aquella rubia de ojos verdes amiga de Santana no había manera de que lo lograse, la chica no se lo permitía y no sabía por qué. Ella solamente quería llevarse bien con las amistades de Santana porque la latina era su mejor amiga, pero al parecer el problema era solamente con ella porque Quinn con Kurt, las pocas veces que coincidieron en un lugar, hablaban de lo más bien y hasta tenían conversaciones largas y agradables.

Justamente estaba pensando una vez más en la razón de por qué Quinn Fabray la odiaba mientras observaba las fotografías que colgaban de las paredes cuando escucho el clic de algo llamando su atención. Se giro rápidamente hacia donde se escuchó el sonido sorprendiéndose de ver a Quinn con una sonrisa orgullosa y la cámara fotográfica en su mano apuntando hacia ella.

Rachel la cuestionó con la mirada pero Quinn rápidamente se dio la vuelta ignorándola, no solo a ella sino que también a Santana que, al igual que la morena, le cuestionó sobre eso pero con palabras. Eran esos tipos de actitudes por parte de Fabray que de cierta forma la confundían porque, ¿Qué persona le sacaba fotos a la persona que odiaba? A no ser que sea para...

**-Ey, tú, borra esa fotografía-** ordenó Rachel completamente molesta caminando hacia Quinn que se giro para mirarla con una ceja en alto. **-Sí, a ti te hablo. No te hagas la sorda. Borra esa fotografía que ya sé que quieres hacerme brujería para que se me caiga el pelo, que me quede sin voz, que me encoja y vaya a saber cuantas cosas más me sucederán. Borra esa fotografía, Lucy... Y no me da miedo esa mirada-** agrego cuando Quinn se acercó a ella y la asesinó con sus ojos verdes.

Fabray sonrió de lado pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Es más, sin decir ni una palabra tomo su cámara fotográfica y se acerco nuevamente a Berry colocándose a su lado y mostrándole la pantalla digital hasta que encontró la fotografía que le había sacado. Bajo la mirada de la morena busco la opción de borrar y lo selecciono eliminando de manera permanente la fotografía alejándose de Rachel nuevamente.

**-¿Ni siquiera soy digna de que me hables, Lucy?-** pregunto la morena indignada por la actitud de Quinn que se volvió a girar para mirarla sonriendo de nuevo con esa sonrisa fría y el dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio indignando mucho más a Rachel. **-El odio es realmente mutuo, Fabray. Solo que yo me molesto en disimularlo mejor.**

Y sin más se fue del lugar fulminando también a Santana con la mirada por la simple razón de llevarla a aquel sitio. Ella estaba bien en el departamento de la latina donde estaba pasado esos días hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor después de enterarse de la noticia de que su ex novio pensaba casarse.

Saber eso y escucharlo de la boca de Finn Hudson la destrozó por completo. Ella aun tenia la esperanza de recuperarlo, pensó que quizás si lo dejaba ir y conocía nuevas personas le serviría a Finn para darse cuenta que no tenia a nadie mejor que ella, que era el amor de su vida y que debían vivir juntos su amor eterno. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Finn la había llamado diciéndole que tenia algo serio que hablar con ella y se ilusionó pensando que le diría que había terminado con su novia desde hacía dos años pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando el chico alto le dijo que tenia planes de proponerle a su novia casamiento. Escuchar eso rompió algo en su interior, incluso creyó escuchar como su corazón estallaba pero aun asi se aguantó todo ese dolor y las lágrimas que Hudson confundió con emoción, en realidad eran de sufrimiento y tristeza.

Después de eso llamo a Santana mientras caminaba hacia Central Park hecha un mar de lágrimas. La latina llegó varios minutos después y se la encontró destrozada mientras le contaba entre sollozos lo que había sucedido con Finn pero aun así, en tal estado de desgracia, le molestó que Santana haya llamado a alguien para que fuera a recogerlas. Molestia que aumento cuando, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo ver que la persona que llamó la latina por teléfono era nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray, la ultima persona que quería que viera su estado de dolor y se regocijara con eso.

**-Ey, Berry. Mueve ese culo y ven aquí-** ordeno Santana tomando a la morena del brazo deteniéndola de su huida. **-¿Te vas por algo que dijo Quinn? ¿Es en serio, Rachel? Tú, Rachel Berry, la primer duende en actuar en Broadway, ¿Se va por algo que dice la reina gélida Quinn Fabray? No te hagas la diva. Ven aquí, Tyrion-** volvió a ordenar la latina tendiendo su brazo mientras Berry se acercaba a ella resoplando con resignación.** -Así me gusta. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve buena relación con los gnomos, duendes del bosques, enanos de jardín, divas dramáticas, perros de la calle, muñequitos de tortas gay, entre otras cosas más. Ahora volvamos que me estas haciendo perder la posibilidad de conquistar a una de esas bellezas y echarme un polvo sin sentimientos.**

**-¡Santana!-** la regaño Rachel mirándola con molestia mientras que su amiga a su lado se reía a carcajada llevándola nuevamente hacia adentro donde se encontraron con Quinn hablando por teléfono.

Se adentro al lugar y en ningún momento se separo de Santana por mucho que ésta intento alejarse para que las modelos no la verían acompañada de alguien. Aun así Rachel no pudo evitar observar los movimientos que Quinn realizaba, fue por eso mismo que se sentó en un rincón viendo a la rubia realizar su trabajo de fotógrafa mientras ella disimulaba ver otra cosa porque ante todo tenía dignidad. Estaba enojada con Quinn Fabray, sí, pero eso no impedía que mirase a la chica llevado a cabo su trabajo.

Jamas había visto a Quinn Fabray trabajando. Bueno, jamas se había acercado lo suficiente a Quinn Fabray como para verla trabajar, verla en su hábitat, y no es que quisiera entrar en el mundo de la rubia pero por lo menos esperaba tener un trato cordial y de respeto, algo que al parecer Quinn no tenía intención de llevar a cabo y que acababa de dejar en evidencia minutos antes.

**-Bien, haremos unas imágenes de prueba-** escucho que decía Quinn quitándose su campera de cuero para terminar remangándose la camisa blanca con detalles en rosa claro que llevaba ese día, alborotando un poco más su corta melena desprolija cuando se paso una mano por su cabellera rubia.

Rachel pudo haberse concentrado en observar las poses de las modelos o las caras que éstas ponían mirando al lente de la fotógrafa, pero en su lugar se enfoco en observar como Quinn ejercía su trabajo. Quería aprovechar al máximo aquella primera vez en la cual estaba lo suficientemente cerca de aquella chica que había logrado molestarla solamente con su silencio. ¿Tan poca cosa era como para que la gran, extraordinaria y fría Quinn Fabray no le dirigía la palabra? ¿Tan indigno era decirle por lo menos un _sí _o un _no_? Al parecer sí, porque Quinn Fabray no le dirigía la palabra ni para pelear, ni siquiera para decir_ No me gusta que me llamen así _cuando la llamo _Lucy_, nombre que había descubierto que disgustaba a Quinn exageradamente.

La morena no entendía el por qué de eso, si en su opinión _Lucy_ era un nombre adorable. Firme y seguro pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierno, dos características que Quinn no parecía poseer.

**-Tiene talento, ¿Eh?-** pregunto la voz de un hombre a su lado haciendo que la morena se girase para mirarlo y luego volver su vista hacia Quinn. **-Digo, es la fotógrafa más solicitada de la ciudad. Si es así es porque tiene talento, ¿No?**

**-Si tú lo dices-** susurro la morena cruzándose de brazos mientras se alejaba disimuladamente unos pasos del desconocido que tenia al lado. Mismos pasos que el chico elimino acercándose a ella nuevamente. **-Mmm... ¿Te acercas porque quieres un autógrafo? No me saco fotos ni firmo nada cuando estoy de vacaciones. Solo una mínima cantidad y créeme que ya he firmado los suficientes autógrafos mientras venía hacia aquí.**

**-Lastima, tenía tu ultimo disco en mi auto y tenía la ilusión de que lo autografiaras- **indico el joven llamando nuevamente la atención de la morena que esta vez si le prestó atención mirando directamente al rostro del chico donde unos ojos azules acompañaban a una sonrisa divertida.

**-Hola, soy Cooper McCain. Un fanático más de los millones que tienes por todo el planeta. Lamento haberte molestado. No lo volveré a hacer. Ahora si me disculpas...**

Y sin más el joven se fue dejando a Rachel allí parada sintiéndose halagada por el cumplido que le acaba de regalar mientras veía como éste se sentaba en el asiento perteneciente a Quinn justo antes de tomar el plato de comida que la rubia había dejado comenzando a comer del mismo, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a la morena inconscientemente.

**-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Berry?-** pregunto Quinn en un descanso que aprovecho para acercarse a su novio que la miro con una sonrisa de lado. **-Hablo en serio, Cooper.**

**-Tranquila, solo observaba a mi competencia-** señalo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Quinn frente a él lo fulminaba con la mirada. La sonrisa de Cooper se acentuó aún más tomando a la rubia de la cintura mientras ésta trataba de soltarse. **-Lo hablamos el otro día a esto...**

**-No digas _'lo hablamos'_ porque fue más un monólogo tuyo que una conversación de dos-** replico Fabray con molestia soltándose del agarre de su novio que dejo escapar una carcajada como si no le creyera nada, cosa que molesto más a la rubia que enfatizó apuntando el pecho de su novio con el dedo indice: **-Y te repito lo mismo que le dije a Santana... Tú no sabes nada.**

**-Santana y yo sabemos muchas cosas-** afirmo Cooper sin borrar su sonrisa. **-Ya, cambia esa carita de enojo. Vine a verte porque quería consultar algo contigo pero veo que estas ocupada, así que te llamo en la noche y hablamos, ¿Te parece bien?-** ni siquiera espero la respuesta de su novia y se fue dándole a ésta un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa antes de irse del estudio cruzándose nuevamente con Rachel en el camino a quien tomo de la mano regalandole un beso también. **-Un gusto conocerte, Rachel Berry. Espero que volvamos a coincidir en algún momento, uno en el que no estés de vacaciones así me firmas tu disco.**

**-¿Tu novio es asi de rápido para todo? ¿También en la cama?-** pregunto Santana llamando la atención de Quinn que veía a la distancia como Cooper se iba después de haber hablado con Rachel vaya a saber qué cosa. **-Perdón, me olvide que las orugas duermen colgadas.**

**-Santana... Ahora no-** murmuro Quinn pasando por al lado de su amiga tomando nuevamente su cámara fotográfica para terminar su trabajo. **-¡Sigamos!**

Tres horas y media después ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia su motocicleta dejando escapar un suspiro mientras veía como Santana hacía la parada de un taxi para irse con Berry quien le dedico una rápida mirada antes de subirse al vehículo. Vio pasar a las dos morena y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la ventanilla del taxi donde Rachel le sonrió apenas perdiéndose de vista segundos después cuando el vehículo se puso en movimiento.

Obviamente Quinn ignoró esa sonrisa, ¿Qué se creía Berry? ¿Que con dos encuentros que tuvieron ya eran amigas? Estaba muy equivocada pensando eso. Ella era amiga de Santana, no suya. Para colmo, su novio se acercaba a la joven porque decía que _"observaba a la competencia"_, ¿Cuál competencia? Nadie podía competir con Berry y viceversa. Cooper definitivamente estaba loco y encima osaba decir que él y Santana sabían cosas. Ella también sabía cosas solo que no hacía alarde de eso como lo hacían su novio y su mejor amiga.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos asegurándose de tener todo en su bolso cruzado cuando alguien le pellizco las costillas asustándola. Posteriormente escuchó una carcajada en su espalda mientras trataba de recuperarse del susto y se giró para asesinar a quien sea que se haya atrevido a pellizcarle las costillas.

**-Mierda, Isabelle- **se quejo aumentando la risa de su prima que la abrazo rápidamente. **-Te odio. Sabes que odio que hagas eso, ¿Cuando crecerás de una vez por todas?**

**-El día que tú dejes de pelear con Berry- **replico la joven Roxont ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de su prima. **-Llame a Santana para arreglar algo para este fin de semana...**

**-Recién estamos a lunes, Roxont, ¿Y tú ya piensas en el fin de semana?-** interrumpió Quinn con una ceja en alto. **-Como se nota que eres joven.**

**-Tengo un año menos que tú, Quinn-** le recordó Isabelle quitandole el casco de la motocicleta de las manos a la rubia. **-Si tú te sientes una vieja es tu culpa, no la mía. Además, no sé que tanto te molesta que planifique cosas con Santana. Tampoco es que somos unas fiesteras que nos perdemos por...**

**-¿Ah, no? ¿Tengo que recordarte el verano de 2015? ¿West Bay, Honduras? ¿O ya te olvidaste la resaca que tuviste a los dos días de llegar? Porque yo no la olvido-** se burlo Quinn haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a su prima que sin invitación alguna se subió a la Ducati Monster.

**-Cierra la boca. Me dices eso para que me olvide lo que te estaba diciendo, Fabray- **indico Isabelle con molestia por la burla de la rubia. **-Santana me dijo que Berry vino con ella al estudio y que no trataste bien a la chica, ¿Eso es cierto?**

**-¿Qué tiene Berry que todos la ven a ella como la pobrecita y a mi como la mala de película?-** se molesto Quinn frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que daba una patada en el suelo. **-¿Es por qué tiene la misma altura que una niña de doce años? ¡Tiene más de doce años! ¿O es por ese flequillo y los lunares en sus mejillas? ¿O son por esos ojos marrones que parece cachorrito hambriento? ¿O...?**

**-Para odiarla como dices veo que la has observado muy bien-** cortó Isabelle con la cabeza a medio cubrir por el casco viendo como Quinn miraba para otro lado antes de subirse a la motocicleta. Esperó a que su prima se hiciera dueña del volante del vehículo y se sentó detrás abrazándola por la cintura. Se quitó apenas el casco solo para decirle algo a Quinn: **-Ey, rubia. Últimamente estas algo rara, más que de costumbre, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿Cierto?**

Quinn no respondió nada porque simplemente no tenía nada para decir. Isabelle le hablaba como si ella tuviera algo oculto que no quería que nadie supiera y encima daba a entender que estaba rara. Ella no estaba rara, los demás se empeñaban en verla así. Además, ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en nombrar a Berry y defenderla? Como si su mundo girara en torno a ese gnomo de piernas largas.

_-Maldita, Frodo-_ volvió a pensar encendiendo el motor de su motocicleta emprendiendo la marcha hacia Harlem de regreso a su biblioteca.

De repente la idea de enfrentarse a una nueva entrevista de trabajo le resulto agotadora, por lo que una vez llegada al lugar dejo que Isabelle se encargara de eso junto con Marley mientras que ella se encaminaba hacia Queens, lugar donde estaba ubicado el hogar de su madre. La misma que, cuando llego a su destino, encontró sentada en el patio trasero leyendo, lo que automáticamente la llevo a sonreír cuando se quito el casco de la cabeza.

Su amor por los libros lo había adoptado gracias a su madre. Cuando era pequeña, Josefina le leía cada noche antes de dormir y siempre le decía que no había nada mejor manera de alimentar la imaginación que leyendo un buen libro, algo que aprendió con los años y algo que planeaba enseñarle a sus hijos cuando los tuviera.

Por mucho que trató de no hacer ruido no lo logró porque el motor de su vehículo la delato haciendo que su madre se girara para ver quién era que osaba perturbar la tranquila tarde que estaba teniendo. La sonrisa que le regalo _mami Jose_ hizo que la de Quinn se ensanchara un poco más mientras se acercaba a la mujer a la que saludó con un abrazo tierno.

**-Mi pequeño leoncito-** canturreo Josefina con amor tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos moviéndolo de un lado a otro examinándola. **-Estas flaca, Quinn. Debes comer más, pequeña. Vamos adentro que voy a cocinarte algo.**

**-¡Tocino!-** grito la rubia con los brazos en alto de manera infantil entrando a la casa de su madre seguida de ésta. Se detuvo solamente para abrazar a la mujer por la espalda y aclarar algunas cosas mientras se encaminaban hacia la cocina: **-Primero, no me digas "_mi pequeño leoncito"_, ya estoy grande. Segundo, ¿Como es posible que hace tres días atrás estaba hermosa, bien en mi peso y no sé cuantas cosas más dijiste, y ahora resulta que estoy flaca, mami? Y tercero... ¿Tú le dijiste a Berry que me llamo Lucy?**

**-¿Rachel? Aww... Esa chica es adorable, Quinn, y aunque no lo creas le caes bien y ella me cae bien a mi-** fue la respuesta de Josefina sonriendo por la manera en que su hija la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Lo digo en serio. Por cierto, acabo de enterarme lo que pasó en el estudio.**

**-¡Santana y la puta madre!-** exclamo la rubia soltándose de su madre dando una patada en el suelo con molestia. **-¿Por qué tiene que...?**

**-Santana no me contó nada, pequeño leoncito. Ademas no era la única que estaba en el estudio... Y no insultes, Quinn. Te lavare la boca con jabón si lo haces de nuevo-** la interrumpió mami Jose acercándose para abrazarla nuevamente mientras su hija resoplaba por lo bajo. **-Mejor voy a prepararte algo de comer y me cuentas lo que paso pero sin poner a Rachel como la mala de la historia. Que vengo escuchando ese mismo tango desde que tienes veinte años y Santana trajo a esa chica con ella.**

**-Maldita Santana-** susurro Quinn con enojo siendo guiada por su madre que negó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios completamente divertida por la situación. **-Maldita Berry.**

**-Para ser alguien alguien a quien dices odiar creo que la tienes mucho en mente-** indico Josefina siendo ignorada por su hija. **-Si, ahora ignorame, Lucy-** enfatizó el nombre de la rubia dejando escapar una pequeña risa cuando ésta gruño por lo bajo. **-Mejor vayamos a comer, que con comida en el estomago eres mucho más tolerante, pequeño leoncito.**

* * *

**Guest: **La intención es actualizar seguido. Gracias :)

**Ana: **Exacto, solo un paso. Solo que a ellas les llevara más de uno xD Gracias!

**rosemarie: **Aww... Gracias! Saludos :)

**dany: **Volviii xD Muchas gracias! Saludos y otro gran abrazo para vos :)

#CrazyWeddingFIC


	3. 03 - ¿Quién Diría?

_No quiero que seas un amor perfecto _  
_Ni quiero que tengas todo lo que sueño sin ningún defecto _  
_No quiero que cambie ni un respiro en ti _  
_Quiero que cada segundo sientas que te amo así..._

* * *

**03\. ¿Quién diría...?**

* * *

No era una persona de sueño ligero. De hecho, le costaba muchísimo despertar completamente por lo que su reloj despertador siempre estaba puesto media hora antes de la hora estipulada, lo que le permitía ir pausando el reloj cada cinco minutos e ir despertando de a poco. Aún así esta vez parecía poder percibir todo a su alrededor sin necesidad de pausar el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Agradeció estar acostada boca a abajo porque de lo contrario las personas que estaban a su alrededor descubrirían la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando sintio que alguien se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la espalda regalándole un beso en el hombro de manera tierna lo que la llevo a sonreír aún más.

**-Cierra la boca, Isabelle. Despertaras a Quinn-** escucho que decía la voz de su hermana menor que después de eso se acerco a su oído y le grito: **-¡Despierta, Quinn!**

**-No sé si es tu instinto competitivo, ese que tienen todas las bailarinas cuando quieren ser las primeras en todo-** bromeo Isabelle a lo lejos, o eso le pareció a Quinn. **-O es la bipolaridad Fabray. La misma que sufre tu hermana, solo que la tuya es más leve.**

**-Yo no soy bipolar-** negó Quinn con voz ronca frunciendo el entrecejo pero sin abrir los ojos. **-¿Tan temprano y molestando, Roxont?**

**-¿Tan temprano y de mal humor, Fabray?-** replico Isabelle con diversión. Solo para molestar a su prima agregó: **-¿O es que acaso soñaste con Berry?**

**-Vete a la mierda, Clarisse-** se molestó Quinn mirando a su prima de mala manera, aumentando la diversión en ésta que dejo escapar una carcajada. **-Soñar con Gollum equivaldría a tener pesadillas, y yo que sepa no tuve ninguna mientras dormía. **

**-Entonces, ¿Soñaste con unicornios y dragones?-** pregunto Britt con interés recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su hermana antes de que ésta abandonara la cama. **-Yo quise soñar con arcoíris y soñé con Santana. Supongo que todo está relacionado, ¿No?**

Quinn, a pesar de estar molesta, intercambio una mirada con su prima que después de lo dicho por Brittany dejo escapar una carcajada, solo que esta vez a eso lo acompañaba un encogimiento de hombros haciendo que la rubia de ojos verdes rodara los ojos dándole la espalda a la joven Roxont para abandonar la habitación.

La noche anterior, tras haber visitado a su madre y cenado con ella, se quedo a dormir en la que fue su casa hasta que cumplió los veintitrés años. Edad en la que se independizó yéndose a vivir a un cómodo departamento en Harlem junto con Isabelle. Aún asi le gustaba volver a su antigua casa, dormir en su antiguo dormitorio. La única desventaja de pasar una noche entera en la casa de su madre era que debía someterse al interrogatorio de Josefina Roxont. Aunque este no era un interrogatorio típico de madre exageradamente preocupada, sino que Josefina preguntaba cosas tipo _¿Te sientes bien contigo misma?_, _¿Hay algo que deba saber?_, y la desquiciablemente favorita de Quinn, _¿Has vuelto a pelear con alguien? ¿Berry o Parker, tal vez?_

John Parker, su ex novio, le da realmente igual pero lo que no entendía era por qué siempre tenía que aparecer el nombre de Berry en la boca de los demás asociándola con ella, cuando ella ni siquiera la tenia en mente. Aunque últimamente no podía decir lo mismo, sobre todo cuando trataba de descubrir, desde la tarde anterior, de donde saco Berry que ella se llamaba Lucy cuando le había prohibido a los demás que la llamaran así.

Recordar ese detalle le cambio el humor dramáticamente, fue por eso que salio de su antigua habitación para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de su hermana con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de romper todo a su paso.

**-¿Como puedes vestirte con esto, Britt?-** pregunto Quinn al aire sosteniendo un suéter de colores cálidos sin saber que su hermana la había seguido junto con Isabelle que se apoyo en la puerta cruzándose de brazos. **-¿Tienes algo que sea más acorde a mi estilo y no tan al tuyo?**

**-Vístete con lo que no parezcas un payaso y vayamos a desayunar. Estoy llegando tarde a la empresa, tú a la biblioteca y Britt a sus clases. Ademas tía Josefina nos esta esperando porque hoy tenemos una reunión... Tranquila, no es necesario que te presentes y menos con ese humor-** agrego Isabelle acomodándose su vestimenta frente al espejo que había en la habitación de la Fabray más pequeña. Sonrió con travesura mirando a su prima a través del objeto antes de abrir la boca nuevamente: **-Por cierto... ¿De verdad no soñaste con Berry, Lucy?**

**-Y dale con Berry... y no me llames Lucy-** se quejo Quinn con cansancio sin terminar de decidir que ropa de su hermana ponerse. Finalmente se dio por vencida al no encontrar nada que le gustase o fuera acorde a su estilo, por lo que salio del lugar tal y como entro, con las manos vacías. **-Tú no me hables en toda la mañana, Roxont. Britt, ¿Mami Jose está abajo?**

Su hermana pequeña asintió con la cabeza y la rubia salio de la habitación en busca de su madre e ignorando a su prima en el camino que la miro con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa victoriosa. Sonrisa que Quinn odiaba en Isabelle porque siempre indicaba que la joven Roxont había descubierto algo o que estaba cerca de hacerlo, cosa que a la rubia no le gustaba para nada porque demasiado ya tenía con Santana. Lo menos que quería ahora era que su prima también se uniera a la latina, porque por separadas eran brillantes pero juntas eran mucho más que eso y no quería que las dos acomodaran las piezas del rompecabezas que ambas manejaban por separado.

**-¡Buenos...! Oh, creo que de buenos días nada, ¿Cierto?-** bromeo Josefina cuando vio a su hija entrar a la cocina con el ceño frunció y una expresión de enojo en su rostro. **-Cuanto hacía que no veía ese puchero molesto en tu cara, mi pequeño leoncito. Saluda a tu madre y cuéntame que pasó.**

**-Pasó que tu hija ya no soporta ni una broma, tía-** se adelanto Isabelle justo cuando Quinn le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a su madre. **-Despertó de mal humor porque soñó con Rachel.**

**-¡Yo soñé con Santana!-** intervino Britt entrando al lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un gato gordo y peludo en sus brazos. **-Y Lord Tubbington es testigo de eso porque él era quien filmaba como Santana me...**

**-Brittany... ¡Detente!-** pidió Quinn con las manos en alto y con ganas de no escuchar lo que sea que haya soñado su hermana menor con la latina.

**-¿Qué? Iba a decir que Santana me ayudo con un paso de baile-** se defendió Brittany dejando al gato en el suelo antes de caminar hacia su madre para regalarle un beso en la mejilla, tal y como lo hizo Quinn antes. **-Tú no pensaste mal de mi como lo hizo Quinnie, ¿Verdad, mami?**

**-Claro que no, mi cielo. Tú puedes soñar con quien quieras y Santana puede hacerte lo que quiera en el sueño-** respondió Josefina abrazando a su hija menor que sonrió contenta por esa respuesta. **-Ahora vamos a desayunar que llego tarde a la empresa sino y tú llegas tarde a la biblioteca, ¿O me equivoco, Lucy?**

**-No, mami... Y no me llames Lucy-** pidió Quinn bajando la mirada mientras se servia el café que su madre había preparado con anterioridad. **-De hecho, ya debería estar ahí. Termino de desayunar y me voy para allá. Marley me cubrirá mientras tanto.**

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Desayunó junto con su madre y su hermana como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, ademas de eso también soporto las indirectas que Isabelle no pudo guardarse para ella misma. Esa mañana la joven Roxont estaba muy insoportable o ella estaba poco tolerante, porque no podía ser que ante la mención de Isabelle sobre que su mal humor se debía a había soñado con Berry la sacara tanto de quicio, ¿De donde sacaba Roxont esas cosas? Y tampoco estaba de mal humor como su prima destacaba todo el tiempo, era solo que no había tenido sus cinco minutos de silencio entre el despertar y el levantarse.

Desde pequeña era asi. Necesitaba esos cinco minutos de intermedio donde ella disfrutaba del silencio que se presentaba en la mañana tras despertar. Silencio que le daba la posibilidad de volver a dormirse y si eso no era posible, por lo menos le permitía pensar lo que haría a lo largo del día, cosa que no pudo hacer esa mañana porque las voces de su hermana y su prima rompieron ese silencio arrebatándole su ritual de cada mañana.

Después del desayuno en casa de su madre, se subió a su motocicleta y se fue del lugar directamente a su departamento donde llamo a Marley diciéndole que llegaba un poco tarde. Aprovecho que la chica de ojos azules se hizo cargo de la biblioteca y se dio una ducha rápida, alimento a Hansel y Gretel, sus dos perros corgi gales pembroke, y salio nuevamente de su hogar dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo.

Cuando la idea de llevar a cabo ese proyecto apareció en su mente, lo primero que hizo fue buscarle el nombre al sitio. Estuvo alrededor de una semana eligiendo, anotando y combinando nombres pero ninguno la convencía porque quería que fuera un nombre que reflejara ternura pero al mismo tiempo elegancia y respeto. Así estuvo hasta que, mientras planeaba aquello, el nombre de la biblioteca le llegó como una revelación. Estaba escuchando música mientras diseñaba el proyecto cuando en su ordenado repertorio comenzó a sonar Pink y fue en ese entonces que recordó el nombre completo de la cantante y que había uno que le gustaba muchísimo. De hecho si tenia una hija pensaba llamarla de igual manera: _Beth_.

Le gustaba llegar a su pequeña biblioteca y leer en grande _Biblioteca Beth, _algo que le arrancaba la sonrisa más genuina y orgullosa que podía llegar a esbozar, simplemente porque en ese nombre se reflejaba todo por lo que había luchado desde que decidió llevar a cabo aquello, lo mucho que le costó y donde estaba ahora.

Entró a su biblioteca, tras haber sonreído como siempre lo hacia, encontrándose con la sonrisa dulce de su ayudante, Marley Rose, que la esperaba con una taza de café en la mano que se la ofreció acompañada de un_ "Buenos días, Quinn"._

**-Buenos días, Marley-** saludó la rubia aceptando la taza de café que le ofreció la chica. **-¿Alguna novedad?**

**-Novedades no hay ninguna- **respondió Marley sin borrar su sonrisa. **-Salvo que Isabelle junto con Santana, que vino a ayudarnos, rechazaron a todas las chicas que se presentaron ayer para el trabajo de asistente junto conmigo.**

**-No te preocupes. Si alguien se presenta hoy lo entrevistaremos entre las dos-** aseguró Quinn tirando su bolso en cualquier parte detrás del escritorio donde ella y Marley guardaban los papeles correspondientes de la biblioteca antes de ponerse manos a la obra mirando unos cuadernos con notas que la joven de ojos azules le entregó. **-Llama a James que tiene un libro desde hace dos semanas. Que te confirme si lo piensa tener más tiempo y cuánto será eso. Es un libro de los buenos, no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderlo.**

**-Tengo entendido que es un libro de piratas-** comento Marley acercándose al teléfono tecleando los números llevando a cabo lo que Quinn le ordenó hacer.** -Por cierto, hay siete personas en el sector _Lectura Libre_ y una sola en el sector _Libro más Café_. Acaba de llegar así que tendrás que llevárselo, Quinn.**

La rubia resoplo por lo bajo porque servir cafés a los lectores no era algo que le gustase hacer, era por eso mismo que estaba buscando una chica que hiciera ese trabajo, alguien que sirviera café o lo que fuera a beber el lector mientras ella y Marley se ocupaban de otras cosas en el lugar. Por ejemplo, perderse entre los estantes cargados de libros como a ella le gustaba hacer.

Puso un poco de música por lo bajo sin alterar demasiado el silencio que se presentaba en el lugar mientras preparaba el café para la única persona que se encontraba en el sector _Libro más Café_. El sector donde se podía beber algo mientras se leía al mismo tiempo.

**-Dickens, ¿Eh?-** comento Quinn cuando llevo el café al sector, viendo al mismo tiempo el titulo del libro por encima del hombro de la chica que se encontraba de espalda a ella con un gorro de lana en la cabeza. **-Aquí está su café, señorita...**

**-¿Quien diría que Quinn Fabray podía ser amable?-** ironizo una voz bastante conocida para la rubia que dejo de sonreír cordialmente para terminar resoplando con resignación y molestia. **-Hola, Lucy.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Berry?- **pregunto Fabray con molestia y cansancio mientras que la morena sentada frente a ella le daba el primer trago a su café caliente. **-Te hice una pregunta, Frodo. ¿Qué...?**

**-Y te pienso responder pero con la boca vacía. Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, ¿Lo sabías?-** interrumpió Rachel dejando el libro al lado de la taza mirando directamente a Quinn que levanto una ceja, como si la desafiara. **-Es curioso, ¿Sabes? Crees que esa ceja en alto da miedo o inspira respeto, y seguramente tendrá ese efecto en los demás, pero no en mi. A mi tu ceja en alto me divierte, Lucy.**

**-Deja de llamarme Lucy-** ordeno Quinn con los dientes y los puños apretados.** -¿Qué haces aquí, Berry?**

**-Vine a leer. Por algo es una biblioteca, ¿No?-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa divertida porque le gustaba molestar a Quinn de esa manera. -**Ademas quería ver si encontraba alguna similitud entre tú y el viejo Scrooge, ademas de que ambos son gruñones, pero antes... Siéntate conmigo, Lucy. Te invito a compartir el libro conmigo, hasta te permito que me cuentes el final. Según me dijo Santana, eso es algo que te gusta mucho hacer.**

Si había algo que le molestaba a Quinn, eso era que la invitasen en su propia casa y Biblioteca Beth era su casa. ¿Qué se creía Berry molestándola de esa forma? ¿Qué se creía presentándose al lugar sabiendo que era obvio que ella estaría ahí? ¡Era su trabajo! Aunque la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto lo que le dijera Berry si no significaba nada para ella?

No tenía tiempo para analizar lo que la morena le generaba. De hecho, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Por lo tanto se alejo de Rachel con intención de irse dejando a la chica con esa sonrisa victoriosa que la desquiciaba tanto, pero no sería Quinn Fabray si se iba sin tener la ultima palabra. Fue por eso que se acerco lentamente por detrás de Berry, colocando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba la morena sentada y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ésta como si fuera algo que le agradase hacer importándole poco haber sorprendido a la chica.

**-Puedes jugar a ser malvada todo lo que quieras, Berry-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena que trago saliva porque no se esperaba algo como lo que la rubia acababa de hacer. **-Pero yo me vi todas las temporadas de Once Upon a Time y soy fiel partidaria de Regina Mills. Obviamente no tengo magia, porque de ser así hubiera recibido mi carta de Hogwarts, ni tampoco voy arrancando los corazones de los demás, al menos no conscientemente, pero si algo aprendí de mi Reina Malvada, eso es que puedo ser sexy y maligna al mismo tiempo. Búscame y me encontraras, Rachel-** enfatizo con voz ronca. **-Disfruta del libro y si lo manchas con el café pagaras el triple de lo que vale.**

Ahora la que se sentía victoriosa era la rubia que aún apoyada en el hombro de Rachel sonrió de igual manera que había sonreído la chica antes. La había dejado sin palabras y no había nada más victorioso que eso, pero aún asi tenía que dar su golpe final y ya sabía cual sería. Le soplo suavemente la mejilla a Rachel antes de dejarle un beso en ese lugar y salir de la sala dejando a la morena con el libro y su taza de café que ella misma había preparado.

Rachel por otro lado dejo escapar el aliento que retuvo mientras Quinn le hablaba al oído. Ciertamente no esperaba que la rubia tuviera tal acto de valentía y la enfrentara como lo hizo. Jamas pensó que eso pasaría, lo que le indicó que no conocía en absoluto a Quinn y las ganas de conocerla la invadió de repente. Aún asi, no solo rescató valentía por parte de la rubia en ese momento que compartieron ambas a pesar de provocarse, sino que se dio cuenta del lado freak de Fabray.

Inconscientemente dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el lugar donde la rubia le había dejado el beso. La sonrisa aumentó cuando volvió a pensar que aquello era algo que no se lo esperaba y que consiguió solo con llamarla _Lucy_ y provocar a la rubia. Quizás si seguía por ese camino Quinn se abriría más a ella. Tal vez, solo tal vez, de esa forma conseguiría la relación cordial que tanto deseaba tener con la chica.

**-Dulce-** susurro cuando le dio un nuevo sorbo a la taza de café que la rubia le había llevado a ella, aunque en realidad no hablaba del café precisamente. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios abrió el libro en la página que lo había dejado volviendo a su lectura y dejando de lado todo lo demás.

**-James dice que se quedará con el libro una semana más porque está cerca de descubrir no sé qué tipo de secreto y también le di un precio aproximado de lo que tendrá que pagar-** indico Marley cuando Quinn regreso con la mirada perdida hacia donde estaba la joven escribiendo en el cuaderno de notas de la biblioteca. -**Creo que... ¿Estas bien, Quinn? ¿Por qué sonríes asi?**

**-Si, Marley. Estoy bien... Este está siendo un mejor día de lo que fue en la mañana-** aseguro la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa victoriosa mientras que su empleada se encogía de hombros sin entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando a Quinn.** -No me hagas caso, Mar. Ve a preparar dos cafés y déjame que yo me encargo de esos papeles.**

La joven de ojos azules asintió dejando lo que estaba haciendo mientras que la rubia frente a ella se hacia dueña de los papeles que la joven estaba viendo antes. Paso los dedos por los nombres y apellidos que estaban escritos ahí seguidos del numero de libro y sector donde estaba el lector leyendo si era eso lo que hacia o, por el contrario, había rentado el libro. Mientras paseaba su vista por las hojas encontró un nombre que sabía que estaba segura que vería allí.

_Rachel Berry, 3012, Libro más Café._

Estaba contenta de haber puesto a la morena en su lugar y se felicitó internamente por ese golpe final, algo que no pensó que haría pero que Berry se lo había ganado por ser tan molesta. ¿Cual era la necesidad de la morena de ir a molestarla hasta su trabajo? Esa pregunta todavía no tenía respuesta y ciertamente tampoco quería encontrarla. No quería nada que tenga que ver con Berry porque ya comenzaba a sentirse algo molesta y hasta un poco cansada de tener que verla en todos lados. ¡Estaba bien sin su presencia!

La vuelta de Marley con los dos cafés la saco de sus pensamientos y prefirió concentrarse en ordenar los libros que habían sido devueltos colocándolos en sus estantes correspondientes mientras la joven de ojos azules le contaba sobre lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana, algo que Quinn solamente se dedico a escuchar porque no le apetecía hablar. De hecho, era mejor escuchando que hablando, algo que Marley conocía muy bien porque siempre era la única que más hablaba de las dos.

La chica dejo de hablar solo cuando la rubia la mando a comprar algo para almorzar llegado el mediodía mientras ella seguía atendiendo a los lectores que llegaban y despidiendo a los que se iban, entre ellos Rachel Berry. Quinn, sin poder evitarlo, se despidió de la morena con un _'Fíjate por donde caminas, Berry, que las personas no miran hacia abajo y te pueden pisar'_acompañado de su sonrisa victoriosa. La morena se fue del lugar regalandole una sonrisa arrogante a la rubia que negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

**-Mañana me pasare la mañana en el estudio, así que pasare por aquí en la tarde-**informo Quinn ordenando algunas cosas para cerrar la biblioteca cuando llegó la noche. **-¿Podrás con todo sin mi mañana, Marley?**

**-Descuida, Quinn. Me las arreglare sin ti- **respondió la castaña colocándose su gorro de lana antes de ir apagando las luces de la biblioteca. **-¿Santana tiene algo que hacer mañana?**

**-Es la relacionista pública del estudio-** indico la rubia cerrando la biblioteca una vez que ella y Marley estuvieron fuera del lugar.** -Mañana tiene que viajar a Boston para reunirse con unos antiguos clientes porque yo no puedo y debemos mostrarles los nuevos proyectos. Así que parece que mañana estarás sola, Marley. ¿Segura que podrás?**

**-Si, no te preocupes-** volvió a tranquilizarla la joven aceptando el casco de motocicleta que la rubia le ofreció. **-¿Para que me das esto?**

**-Creo que te ganaste una cerveza fría y noche de películas en casa-** indico Quinn subiéndose a su motocicleta. -**Si no tienes nada que hacer, claro. ¿Aceptas?**

**-La de terror elijo yo-** fue la respuesta de Marley minutos después colocándose el casco antes de subirse a la moto de Quinn y aferrarse a la cintura de ésta.

La rubia asintió antes de encender el motor del vehículo para emprender el viaje de regreso a su departamento mientras que detrás de ella Marley iba abrazada a su cintura. La chica fue la primera que se presento para el trabajo de bibliotecaria asistente cuando Quinn buscaba una chica para tal trabajo y desde entonces más que empleada se convirtió en amiga de la rubia.

**-¡Hansel, Gretel! ¡Llego mami!-** grito Quinn una vez que abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando pasar a Marley detrás de ella. Lo dos corgi gales pembroke hicieron acto de presencia moviendo sus peludas colas corriendo hacia la rubia que se arrodilló para besar y acariciar a sus mascotas. **-Tenemos visita, compórtense.**

Quinn se olvido de la presencia de Marley por unos minutos y se puso a jugar con sus dos pequeños y regordetes perros que parecían estar contentos con eso. La joven castaña se quito su abrigo y lo dejo a un lado antes de sentarse en el sofá encontrándose con un conejo de peluche que tenia el brazo colgando a medio desprenderse del resto del cuerpo.

**-¿Qué le hicieron a Tambor?-** pregunto Quinn escandalizada viendo como Marley trataba de poner el brazo del peluche en su lugar sin éxito alguno.

**-¿Tambor?-** pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa divertida mientras Quinn le sacaba el peluche de las manos dispuesta a repararlo.

**-Como el conejo de Bambi- **respondió la rubia sin darle mucha importancia mientras se hacía

dueña de una aguja con hilo para empezar coser justo cuando en un rincón descubrió a otro peluche destrozado. **-¿A Zazú también?... Como el de El Rey León. Brittany bautizó a todos los peluches que encuentres en esta casa- **agrego Quinn cuando Marley la miro con una ceja en alto por el regaño que la rubia le estaba dando a sus perros.

Fabray iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió nuevamente dándole el paso a Isabelle que parecía estar acompañada de su hermano menor, Bastian, Brittany y Santana. La latina fue la ultima en entrar al lugar porque parecía estar hablando por teléfono y por lo que escuchó Quinn hablaba con alguien que sabía donde estaba ubicado su departamento.

**-Si, sube. Estoy en lo de Fabray. Te veo en un rato-** escucho que decía la latina antes de cortar la llamada telefónica para prestar atención a su alrededor. Levanto una ceja y sonrió de manera picara cuando descubrió la presencia de Marley en el lugar. **-Ey, creo que le cagamos el bocadillo a Quinn. **

**-Santana, cállate- **ordeno la rubia recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Bastian y abrazo por parte de Brittany que se escandalizó cuando descubrió a los peluches rotos en las manos de su hermana mayor. **-Ey, yo no les hice nada. Fueron tus sobrinos... Si, esos dos que están ahí. Culpa a Hansel y a Gretel, no a mi.**

**-Son animales y los trata como si fueran sus hijos de verdad. Por personas como Quinn asi está la humanidad-** le susurro Santana a Isabelle que dejo escapar una carcajada mientras se quitaba los zapatos arrojándolos por cualquier parte. **-Yo que tú ordeno eso antes de que...**

**-Isabelle, guarda esos zapatos en su lugar. No los dejes tirados por ahí- **señalo Quinn apuntando a su prima con un dedo mientras que la latina a su lado le susurraba un_ 'Te lo dije'_que la morena correspondió con una mirada asesina. **-Ve a cambiarte que yo preparo la cena. Asumo que se quedan todos a comer, ¿Cierto?**

El resto asintió a la pregunta de la rubia mientras ésta se dirigía hacia la cocina y Brittany se encargaba de reparar los peluches rotos sentada en el sofá junto con Marley, con la cual se llevaba bien porque ambas tenían casi la misma edad, solo que la joven castaña tenia un año más que la menor de las Fabray.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?- **pregunto Isabelle después de unos minutos entrando a la cocina donde estaba Quinn cocinando, por lo que ignoró la pregunta de su prima. **-¿Todavía sigues molesta?**

**-No, ya se me paso-** respondió Fabray sin despegar la vista de las verduras que estaba picando. **-Ya sabes cuánto me duran los enojos contigo.**

**-Es que soy tu preferida, por eso se te pasan rápido los enojos conmigo- **remarcó Isabelle con una sonrisa de lado antes de recibir como respuesta una servilleta en la cara que Quinn le lanzó mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

Ambas sabían qué hacer cuando la otra estaba molesta y eso significaba varias horas lejos una de la otra para no agrandar más el enojo o terminar arrojándose con cada cosa que encontraran a su paso, incluidos Hansel y Gretel. Eran varios años de convivencia directa, los años de relación de primas era otra cosa. Prácticamente llevaban cinco años conviviendo, de compartir noches de insomnio, pesadillas, llegadas pasada la mañana, resacas del día después, tardes y noches de películas, resfriados, discusiones, diferentes puntos de vistas, entre otras cosas más que ambas lo llevaban lo mejor que podían. Hasta el momento con buenos resultados.

La preparación de la cena duro más que ésta misma, por lo que después de cenar todos juntos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde estaban a punto de ver la película de terror que Santana junto con Marley habían elegido pero antes de eso, el timbre del departamento sonó y Quinn fue la que se encargo de abrir la puerta.

Como tenía prisa por volver a la sala a ocupar su lugar y dar comienzo a la película de terror ni siquiera miro por la mirilla sino que abrió la puerta como si nada y lo siguiente que sintió fue unos brazos rodeando fuertemente su cuello y unos sollozos sonando en sus oídos. Decir que estaba sorprendida no se acercaba ni un poco a eso por lo que simplemente, y no supo por qué, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su visitante.

**-¿Estas bien?-** susurro Quinn con intenciones de no alterar ni romper nada. **-¿O es que solo buscabas una excusa para abrazarme, Berry?**

**-Ya quisieras que fuera asi. Ademas no veo que te quejes, Fabray... y no, no estoy bien pero gracias por preguntar. ¿Quien diría que Quinn Fabray podía ser amable?-** ironizo de nuevo Rachel, tal y como lo había hecho en la biblioteca, separándose de la rubia y olvidándose por un momento la rivalidad entre ambas para terminar las dos mirando al suelo.** -Lo siento, buscaba a Santana y me dijo que estaba aquí.**

**-¿Me viste cara de Santana? Yo no tengo su gran trasero de negra-** bromeo Quinn que parecía haberse olvidado lo molesta que la ponía la presencia de Berry a la cual, si bien ya no abrazaba, la tenia tomada de la mano inconscientemente. **-Santana está adentro. Estamos por ver una película de terror, ¿Quieres pasar?**

**-Hoy realmente me estas sorprendiendo-** susurro Rachel mirando a Quinn que sonrió con timidez encogiéndose de hombros. **-Lo digo en serio. Primero en la biblioteca, ahora aquí al no empujarme cuando te abrace sin querer...**

**-Hoy estoy de buen humor. Aprovéchalo porque mañana volveremos a nuestra guerra de siempre-** afirmo Quinn con seriedad haciéndose a un lado para que la morena pudiera entrar una vez. Le soltó repentinamente las manos justo cuando descubrió la presencia de su novio detrás de Rachel. **-¡Cooper! Mmm... Pasa, Frodo. Santana está adentro.**

**-¿Qué estaban haciendo las dos?-** pregunto Cooper con una ceja en alto una vez que él y su novia se quedaron solos en la entrada del departamento de la rubia. **-¿Me pareció a mi o la tenías tomada de la mano?**

**-Estas alucinando, Coop-** negó Quinn dándole la espalda a su chico antes de que éste la abrazara por detrás dejándole un beso en el cuello. **-Estamos por ver una película de terror, ¿Te unes al plan?**

**-Si, escurridiza-** respondió Cooper haciendo reír a Fabray. **-Ahora entremos y espero que tengas algo para comer porque muero de hambre. Ademas quiero que me cuentes como estuvo tu día y de paso te cuento los planes que tengo para nosotros uno de estos...**

**-Perfecto, porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo-** interrumpió Quinn mirando al chico con seriedad. **-Ademas tengo que contarte algo que sucedió hoy en Beth. Pasa, lo hablamos mientras cenamos. Ya cene pero... comeré un poco contigo porque me apetece y me gusta hacerlo- **enfatizó entrando a su departamento tomada de la mano de Cooper quien saludo a todos alegremente antes de seguir a Quinn hasta la cocina.

**-Aun no me has respondido, Quinn-** recordó Cooper viendo como la rubia le preparaba un sándwich para cenar. **-¿Estabas tomada de la mano de Berry?**

**-Se nota que tienes hambre. Con hambre siempre ves cosas donde no las hay-** fue la respuesta de Quinn dándole la espalda a su novio para que no viera la sonrisa repentina que se apodero de ella recordando el día loco e inesperado que había tenido gracias a Berry.

Tal y como le dijo a la morena, esa noche estaba de buen humor pero en la mañana todo volvería a su lugar, mientras tanto... ¿Por qué no sonreír a causa de un momento compartido con la persona que en unas cuantas horas volvería a hacer igual de insoportable que antes?

* * *

Hola!

**rosemarie:** Me alegro de que todo vaya bien con vos :) Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**dany:** Gracias! Que tengas una buena semana vos también :)

Gracias al resto también por la buena onda de siempre... Responderé el resto de review más tarde! :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFIC


	4. 04 - Frikismo y más frikismo

_Un océano entero no me ha impedido llegar hasta donde estás. _  
_Todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas..._

* * *

**04\. Frikismo y más frikismo**

* * *

**-¡Dios! Sigues siendo muy buena pero antes te movías mejor, Quinn-** remarcó Cooper con el cuerpo sudoroso tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido haciendo que la rubia pegada a su cuerpo lo mirase con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-¡Es mentira!-** se indignó Fabray pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho a su novio. **-Yo sigo moviéndome como antes. Eres tú quien perdió movilidad y resistencia. No resistes nada ahora, Coop. Tendré que buscarme un novio nuevo.**

**-Búscatelo pero yo soy irreemplazable-** afirmo Cooper con una sonrisa orgullosa haciendo reír a la rubia que se recostó más cerca de su novio.

Quinn disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con el chico porque más allá de cualquier titulo provisorio era su mejor amigo, su compañero en la universidad de Columbia, al primero que recurrió cuando la relación que había tenido por aquel entonces había llegado a su fin y el único con el que podía hablar y ser ella misma sin sentirse juzgada. El chico realmente era un buen novio, más allá de que Santana siempre insinuara que se trataba de una mascota.

Cooper conocía cosas de ella que nadie más conocía y ella sabía cosas de Cooper que nadie siquiera sospechaba del chico. Ambos conocían los secretos del otro y era eso lo que más les gustaba de estar juntos, el compartir cosas, ser confidentes. Cuando a uno le pasaba algo, el otro era el primero en saberlo y el ser novios solo era un titulo, lo que realmente eran estaba más allá de todo aquello.

**-Me gusta cuando ríes-** susurro Cooper tomando la mano de la rubia entrelazando sus dedos.**-Eres más linda cuando lo haces y siendo sinceros no te veía sonreír así desde ese día en tu departamento, cuando me contaste lo que pasó con Rachel.**

**-No quiero hablar sobre eso. Ya te conté todo lo que paso y escuche cada cosa que me dijiste, así que dejemos ese tema ahí-** ordeno Quinn con el ceño fruncido. **-Mejor hablemos de nuestros planes para esta noche. He pensado que podríamos ir al cine a ver la ultima de Marvel y...**

**-Otra vez vuelves a esquivar el tema de Rachel-** remarco Coop con seriedad. **-Hay algo que no me estas contando o no te animas a decir, ¿Qué es?**

**-Tú lo sabes todo, McCain, y ya te conté cada cosa que me pasa. Así que, ¿Podemos volver a enfocarnos en nosotros y no en la nueva generación de Pitufos liderada por Berry?... Y hazme el favor de no llamarla Rachel como si la conocieras-** agrego la rubia con un tono de voz que invitaba a no replicar, por lo que Cooper simplemente se quedo callado mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. **-Gracias.**

**-De nada, ¿Lista para una nueva ronda?-** pregunto el chico cambiando su anterior expresión por una sonrisa traviesa mientras se subía encima de Quinn que dejo escapar una carcajada antes de colocar las manos en la cintura de su novio presionando ligeramente. **-Eres hermosa en todo momento pero... cuando estas así, toda sudorosa y agitada lo eres más, ¿Lo sabías?**

**-Tú me haces sudar y agitar-** indico Quinn apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando directamente al chico que hizo un movimiento de manos como si eso lo avergonzara. **-Y bueno, ¿Vamos o no por la segunda ronda? Esta vez déjame ser la primera.**

**-Eres la primera en todo. Déjame ganarte en esto por lo menos-** replico Cooper quitándose de encima de Quinn a quien le tendió su mano para que se levantara del suelo. **-Dale, rubia. Vamos a jugar. Te gane el primero y es al mejor de tres. Te gano ahora y sera mejor que te retires del negocio.**

**-El primero fue suerte de principiante. No te ilusiones tanto con este- **advirtió Quinn tomando el balón de baloncesto que su novio le lanzó dándole comienzo a una nueva ronda de tiros.

Los dos jóvenes estaban aprovechando el día libre que ambos habían tenido en sus respectivos trabajos, llevando a cabo de alguna manera los planes que habían ideado días atrás en el departamento de la rubia mientras cenaban. Planes que no eran muy elaborados pero lo que realmente les importaba a los dos era pasar un tiempo juntos, algo que necesitaban aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

Estaban en el Courtney Callender Playground, ubicado entre la 5th Ave y la 130 St, una cuadra antes de donde estaba ubicado el departamento de Quinn e Isabelle. El plan principal no era ese pero como Cooper estaba por salir a correr y ejercitar un poco invitó a Quinn a que lo acompañara. La rubia tomo su balón de baloncesto, aquel que le había regalado Bastian y accedió a acompañar a su novio. Ahora allí estaban, jugando baloncesto con una victoria a favor de Cooper, pero que Fabray se encargaría de dar vuelta ese resultado a su favor.

**-¡Te gane! ¡Toma, imbécil!-** grito Quinn cuando le gano la segunda ronda a Cooper que estaba tirado en el suelo recuperando el aire. La rubia dejo de bailar a su alrededor para pararse cerca de su novio al cual pateo en la pierna para ver si reaccionaba. **-Ey, Coop. ¿Estas bien?-** el chico asintió y la joven con una sonrisa malvada se tiro encima de él. **-No aguantas nada, infeliz. Vamos, levántate.**

**-Me levantaría pero tengo una rubia culona encima mio-** se burlo Cooper abrazando a su novia por la cintura para que ésta no se levantara de encima de él por mucho que lo intentase. **-Que conste que te deje ganar, Fabray.**

**-Si, lo que digas, McCain- **se burlo la rubia riéndose en el cuello de su novio antes de levantarse de encima del chico para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. **-Creo que el tercer juego tendrá que esperar porque ahora tengo hambre, así que vamos a almorzar.**

Cooper se levanto del suelo agarrando primero el balón y después la mano de Quinn entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia, algo que la chica se encargo de deshacer porque encontraba más divertido subirse sobre la espalda de su novio y recorrer el poco trayecto que le quedaba hasta su departamento de esa manera.

**-Hola, señor Thompson-** saludo Quinn cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio donde estaba su hogar viendo como el anciano del segundo piso se alejaba varios metros de la posición de donde estaban ellos. **-Dije... ¡Hola, señor Thompson!**

**-Ni te gastes en saludarlo, Quinn. El viejo Thompson ya está sordo-** señalo Cooper acomodando mejor el cuerpo de la rubia sobre su espalda. -**Y encima lento. Si lo pones a competir con una tortuga en una carrera, gana la tortuga.**

**-No seas malo, Coop-** reprendió Quinn ocultando una sonrisa. **-Puede ser tu abuelo.**

**-Mi abuelo no lo creo pero el de Matusalén seguro-** bromeo el chico entrando en el ascensor subiendo al piso de la rubia y entrando al departamento de ésta cuando llegaron.

Quinn cambio su sonrisa alegre por el ceño fruncido cuando entró a su hogar y se encontró con los zapatos, la ropa y el bolso de Isabelle tirados por todo el suelo del departamento sin recoger, cosa que la molestó muchísimo.

**-Ve a ver que sucede y yo me encargo de recoger esto-** indico Cooper en voz baja levantando los zapatos de la joven Roxont del suelo junto con el resto de las cosas que estaban tiradas mientras Quinn se dirigía hacia la sala tras asentir con la cabeza.

**-¡Isabelle!-** grito Quinn llegando a la sala.

**-Shhh... baja la voz-** ordeno Santana desde el sofá con una Isabelle completamente dormida en sus piernas. **-No te das una idea lo que me costó calmarla.**

**-¿Qué paso?-** pregunto Quinn olvidándose de su enojo al ver la expresión seria de su mejor amiga. Se arrodilló al lado de su prima y fue en ese entonces que vio como la pierna de Santana estaba completamente húmeda. **-¿Estuvo llorando?-** Lopez presionó su mandíbula con fuerza mientras asentía con el entrecejo fruncido. **-¿Qué pasó?**

**-Scott, eso fue lo que pasó-** respondió Santana con los dientes apretados y sus ojos reflejando la furia interna que sentía. **-El hijo de perra la dejo. Dice que nuestra chica no está emocionalmente preparada para una relación...**

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso dijo? ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!-** se indignó Quinn alejándose del sofá donde estaba la latina y su prima. **-No hay persona más preparada que Isabelle para una relación. ¡Hasta estaba ilusionada con él!**

**-Baja la voz. Podrías despertarla-** espeto Santana fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.

**-Ademas no te tomes muy en cuenta lo que él diga, Quinn-** intervino Cooper regresando a la sala con las cosas de la joven Roxont dejándolas en un rincón. **-Es Scott de quien estamos hablando. Para él la única mujer que está emocionalmente preparada para una relación es su madre y ni siquiera pueden estar juntos porque sería incesto.**

**-Cooper tiene razón-** afirmo Santana que realizo una mueca disconforme cuando el novio de Quinn le dejo un beso en la cabeza a modo de saludo. **-Retiro lo que dije hace segundos. Odio que me besen la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, mariposa, y lo sabes.**

Cooper asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo para provocar a la latina que rodó los ojos, al igual que Quinn. Siempre era lo mismo, Santana hablaba con toda su ironía y sarcasmo y Cooper en lugar de callarse la boca o quedarse quieto, le replicaba con palabras o con gestos, como lo había hecho segundos antes. Tampoco era que se llevaran mal, era solo que tenían esa rara relación que Quinn no sabía como calificar o definir.

La rubia negó con la cabeza viendo como su novio y su mejor amiga se peleaban mediante gestos antes de acercarse hacia donde estaba Isabelle durmiendo a la cual cargó sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que Cooper se ofreció a cargarla él pero una simple mirada de Quinn le bastó al chico para saber que llevar a Isabelle a su dormitorio era tarea de ella y no de él, así que simplemente se quedo parado viendo como la rubia subía las escaleras cargando a su prima adormecida sobre sus hombros.

**-Shhh... Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- **susurro Fabray cuando recostó a su prima en la cama y ésta comenzó a murmurar despertándose y comenzando a sollozar. **-No, no llores. Duerme. Todo es más lindo cuando sueñas. Ven, recuéstate sobre mi.**

**-No me siento bien-** susurro Isabelle acomodándose sobre el pecho de la rubia y abrazándola por la cintura. **-Estaba contenta, ¿Sabes? ¿Tú me habías visto antes así, con algún antiguo novio como estaba con Scott? ¿Así de bien? ¿Sintiendo que estaba a un paso de algo lindo? Lo arruine, Quinn. Lo arruine.**

**-No, tú no arruinaste nada, Belle-** replico Fabray abrazando más a su prima sintiendo como las lagrimas de ésta le empapaban la camiseta. **-Él lo arruino, lo hizo al dejarte ir. ¿Cuantas cosas has hecho por Scott? Has dejado muchas cosas de lado siempre esperando a que él diera el primer paso y te llevara por lo menos a caminar pero eso jamas pasó, ¿O si?-** Isabelle negó y Quinn le regalo un beso en la cabeza de manera cariñosa. **-Deja de pensar que lo arruinaste, ¿Ok? Mírate, eres una mujer fuerte, independiente, amable, sincera-** adjetivó Fabray haciendo sonreír a su prima. **-Lo digo en serio. Que se joda Scott, que se lo tiren todos los esclavos que liberó Daenerys Targaryen. Solo es un niño mimado que no puede dejar de vivir sin su madre. Tú, en cambio, eres una mujer fuerte que ahora está lastimada pero mañana ya veras que estas mejor y lista para un nuevo comenzar. Ahora descansa...**

**-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?-** pregunto Roxont con lagrimas en los ojos mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de su prima. **-¿O tú también te iras?**

**-Si no fui de tu lado cuando me ganaste 340 a 60 jugando Quidditch, no me voy más. Créeme-** aseguro Quinn haciendo reír a su prima. **-No te rías, fue una derrota humillante. Jamas había perdido antes. Eso me pasa por jugar con Australia. Si hubiera jugado con Inglaterra, Bulgaria, Francia o España te hubiera ganado pero...**

**-Pero te gane, así que deja de llorar, Lucy-** interrumpió Isabelle con una sonrisa triste mientras que Quinn frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre. **-Ups... Lo siento. Olvide que no te gusta que te llamen así, excepto Berry. Por cierto estuvo aquí. Vino con Santana pero se fue antes de que llegaras y te la comieras viva.**

**-Yo no quiero comerme a ese Tarzán de maceta-** se defendió Quinn rápidamente haciendo sonreír a su prima. **-Ay, ya. Quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara y mejor ****duérmete que estaré aquí cuando despiertes... Porque creo que me quedare dormida yo también, ¿Una mini siesta juntas?**

**-Ajam-** fue la respuesta somnolienta de Isabelle aferrándose más a la cintura de Quinn que comenzaba a sentir como el cansancio y el sueño se hacía presente en su cuerpo. **-Quinn, ¿Ese ruido es tu estomago?**

**-Puede ser. Es que venía con intenciones de almorzar, te encontré así y me olvide de hacerlo-** fue la respuesta de Fabray con los ojos cerrados justo cuando alguien más entraba al dormitorio de Isabelle. **-Así que como es tu culpa que no haya comido, ahora te aguantas el ruido que haga mi estomago. Santana, ¿Eres tú?**

**-No, su espíritu que viene a avisarles que la Santana real está viniendo en camino-**replico la latina acostándose detrás de Isabelle a quien rodeó con su brazo pegándose a la espalda de la chica. **-Por cierto, tu novio se fue, Fabray. Dice que te llama en la noche o algo así. Realmente no le preste mucha atención. Ahora vamos a dormir que donde duermen dos, duermen tres.**

**-Eso es donde comen, Santana-** corrigió Quinn que ahogó un bostezo. **-Y hablando de comida, ¿Quien cocinará mientras nosotras dormimos? Porque ni siquiera sueñes con que voy a levantarme y cocinar después de dormir.**

**-Tranquila, tengo eso cubierto-** la tranquilizó Santana que aún con los ojos cerrados pudo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. **-Tú duerme que al despertar tendrás un plato de comida esperándote, y no será precisamente la comida del Cuban Love. Esta comida será hecha por una estrella...**

**-No, no Berry-** rogó Quinn cayendo completamente dormida al igual que Isabelle y, después de ellas, Santana también.

Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos nuevamente no se sorprendió de encontrar a Isabelle abrazada a la pierna de Santana y la latina, que antes estaba durmiendo en la misma posición que ellas, ahora se encontraba para los pies de la cama boca a abajo. Muy cerca de ellas estaba Gretel, la perra de Quinn, durmiendo al igual que el resto mientras que su hermano canino estaba despierto a la espera de algún movimiento por parte de su dueña.

Quinn se levanto de la cama lentamente para no despertar tanto a su perra como a su amiga y su prima. Una vez que estuvo de pie se palmeó la pierna llamando a Hansel que la siguió rápidamente fuera de la habitación de Isabelle yéndose hacia la suya propia donde busco ropa y se dio la ducha que tanto anhelaba, pero ni siquiera eso a ayudo a eliminar la rabia que sentía y que no había demostrado frente a Isabelle porque sabía que esta no le gustaba verla así.

La molestia, la rabia y el enojo se apoderó de cada parte de su ser pensando en el idiota que lastimó a su prima, porque a pesar de que la relación no tenia pinta de pasar a ser algo serio, Isabelle estaba ilusionada con esa relación y el muy maldito iba y le decía que no estaba preparada para una. ¿Qué se creía ese infeliz? ¿Como sea atrevía a decirle eso a Isabelle? Pensar en eso hizo que la rubia presionara con fuerzas sus manos y cuando quiso darse cuenta su puño ya estaba golpeando contra la pared de la ducha con demasiada fuerza.

**-Mierda- **susurro completamente molesta sintiendo un dolor punzante en sus nudillos cuando apretó de nuevo su mano.

Después de eso su sangre se mezcló con el agua que caía por su cuerpo directamente al suelo limpiándole la herida. Aún así cuando salió de la ducha lo primero que cubrió fue su mano de manera precaria hasta que terminara de arreglarse.

**-Hansel, vamos-** llamo la rubia a su perro mientras bajaba las escaleras con una toalla en la mano que cumplía la función de secar su corta melena con su mano no lastimada.

Su mascota camino junto con ella hasta que el olor a comida hizo acto de presencia y salió corriendo dejando a su dueña varios metros detrás de él. Quinn dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación cuando lo ultimo que dijo Santana antes de dormir llegó a su mente y no se equivoco cuando vio por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina como la mismísima Rachel Berry se encontraba cocinando completamente ajena de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aprovecho ese momento de hermetismo de la morena y volvió sobre sus pasos tomando una de las cámaras fotográficas que había en su biblioteca volviendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rachel que seguía ajena a todo, solo que esta vez parecía haber reparado en la presencia de Hansel a su lado por la sonrisa que tenia en ese momento mirando hacia el animal.

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte en mi cocina, sobrecito de azúcar?-** pregunto Quinn después de tomar la fotografía sin que Berry se diera cuenta de eso y dejando la cámara lejos de la vista de la morena. **-Deja, no contestes. Mejor responde hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí...**

**-El mismo tiempo que llevas durmiendo-** respondió Rachel sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia de la rubia. **-Vine buscando a Santana y tu novio me dejo pasar, asi que técnicamente no es un allanamiento de morada o invasión de propiedad privada porque alguien cercano a ti me dejo entrar.**

**-¿Cooper también te dio permiso de entrar a mi cocina y prepararme algo de comer?-**pregunto Quinn con una ceja en alto mientras se apoyaba en la mesa detrás de Rachel.

**-No te confundas, Lucy. Yo no estoy cocinando para ti, lo hago para Santana e Isabelle-**aclaró la morena borrando completamente la sonrisa que tenía la rubia en sus labios. **-No es por nada personal pero no creo que a ti te guste o vayas a comer mi arroz con zanahoria y arvejas. Te veo más cara de carnívora y tu refrigerador lo confirma. Tienes más cortes de carne que verduras.**

**-¿Revisando mis cosas?-** cuestionó Quinn ignorando el resto que decía la morena. Berry solamente sonrió sin responder. **-Además de mi cocina, ¿Qué más has visto de esta casa?**

**-Nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte-** respondió Rachel que se giro para mirarla con una sonrisa que descolocó a Fabray. **-Aunque debo admitir que me desilusionó un poco ver que solamente tienes las películas de Marvel y no de DC, ¿No eres muy partidaria de ese mundo?**

**-Personalmente tengo que admitir que soy más Marvelista en cuanto a películas de superhéroes se trata. Los de la compañía de DC no supieran llevar o guiar bien a esos extraordinarios personajes en la pantalla grande y eso los hace estar fuera de mi lista-**indico Quinn superada por las ganas de hablar de su frikismo y olvidándose de mostrarse reacia a que Rachel estuviera en su cocina. **-Obviamente tengo la colección de películas de DC, pero son de esas que solamente ves una vez y después nunca más. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera Ryan Reynolds o Blake Lively pudieron rescatar lo penoso que fue Linterna Verde.**

**-¿Qué me dices de Batman?-** pregunto Rachel fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto aunque en realidad estaba contenta por como Quinn le estaba dando conversación. **-¿Esas también son para ver una vez y después nunca más?**

**-Las de Batman son un mundo aparte-** respondió la rubia con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo a la morena sonreír genuinamente. **-Creo que el genio de Tim Burton y el maestro de Christopher Nolan han sabido llevar a Batman por buen camino. De hecho en mi opinión creo que ambos tuvieron a las mejores Catwoman de la historia. Burton con la hermosísima y eterna Michelle Pfeiffer y Nolan con la talentosa y adorable Anne Hathaway.**

**-Veo que sabes de cine-** remarcó Rachel haciendo sonrojar a Quinn que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. **-Lo digo en serio. Apuesto lo que sea que si te nombro un actor o un director me dirás por lo menos tres películas y sus sinopsis sin necesidad de buscar en Wikipedia o alguna otra pagina con esa información.**

**-Acepto el desafío-** afirmo Fabray con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le tendía su mano a la morena que la miro con desconcierto. **-Vamos, pulga. Si te gano dejas de aparecerte como si fueras Casper por cualquier lugar donde yo esté y si tú ganas me pides lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea algo sexual.**

**-Ya quisieras que fuera algo sexual-** replico Rachel aceptando la mano que la rubia le había tendido. **-Si tienes una tablet o algo similar tráelo, así primero busco la información y luego te cuestionó. A ver si de verdad eres una friki del cine como sospecho que eres.**

Quinn salio rápidamente de la cocina volviendo de igual manera con una tablet en la mano sin darse cuenta de que era la que tenía lastimada. Rachel al ver la herida, y sin poder evitarlo, se preocupó y para molestia de la rubia le tomo la mano y la examinó antes de preguntarle donde era que tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

**-Buscare la información y mientras me muestras tus dotes cinéfilos te curare esa herida en tu mano-** determinó Rachel en un tono de voz que no admitía replica alguna. **-Y tranquila, que ni siquiera preguntare como te hiciste eso. Además no me interesa.**

**-Para no interesarte pareces algo preocupada-** señalo Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo rodar los ojos a Rachel que ya estaba con la tablet en la mano buscando la información que necesitaba.

**-Siguiendo con la linea de actores que aparecieron de las películas basadas en cómics, dime tres películas en las que haya actuado Christian Bale... y no valen las de Batman-**indico la morena dejando la tablet boca a abajo para que Quinn no hiciera trampa.

**-Ja! Es fácil, Frodo...-** alardeó la rubia antes de realizar una mueca de dolor cuando Rachel comenzó a curarle los nudillos. -**Despacio. Con amor, Berry.**

**-Hago otras cosas con amor. Lucy-** indico Rachel sin ser consciente del doble sentido detrás de esas palabras o de la mirada y la sonrisa picara de Quinn frente a ella. **-No te escucho hablar de Christian... Vamos, dímelo.**

**-¿Todos los de tu especie son asi de mandones?-** pregunto Fabray ahogando un grito cuando Rachel, ésta vez a consciencia, le apretó demasiado los nudillos mirándola a los ojos. **-Y malvados. Como sea... Hazlo con cuidado, Grumpy- **La morena le sonrió de manera que le hizo saber a la rubia que aquello había sido a propósito, cosa que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Fabray. **-Decía que es fácil porque aparte de haber actuado en _El sueño de una noche de verano_ en el papel de Demetrius o Demetrio, estuvo en _3:10 to Yuma_ y también en _The Prestige..._**

**-Hablame de _The Prestige_, Lucy-** pidió Rachel tomando algunos vendajes. **-Sino me equivoco ahí salen varios actores del mundo Marvelista, como tú lo llamas.**

**-Si, Hugh Jackman que es el eterno Wolverine y Scarlett Johansson que es la sexy Black Widow. De hecho ellos trabajaron juntos tanto en _The Prestige_ como en _Scoop_, la de Woody Allen-** informo Quinn con un dejo de orgullo en la voz que hizo sonreír a Rachel. **-Y Michael Cane y Christian Bale volvieron a coincidir en _The Dark Knight Rises_. Rebecca Hall también esta en _The Prestige_ y dos años después más o menos volvió a trabajar con Scarlett Johansson en _Vicky Christina Barcelona_, también de Woody Allen, y varios años después pasó a formar parte del mundo Marvelista al ser participe de _Iron Man 3_...**

**-¿Ese es el verso que usa Quinn Fabray para llevarse a Rachel Berry a la cama?-**intervino Santana antes de bostezar mientras que detrás de ella venía Isabelle frotándose los ojos. **-Pensé que sería algo más inteligente, pero bueno...**

Fue la interrupción de la latina lo que trajo a Quinn de nuevo al mundo real. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Había estado hablando con Berry como si fueran amigas de toda la vida? ¿La había dejado conocer su lado freak después de que se había prometido a si misma no dejar que esa morena de piernas largas entrara en su vida? Sí, al parecer eso estaba haciendo y ahora allí estaba, no solo hablado de cine sino que también estaba dejando que la morena le curase las heridas que tenía en su mano.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello retiró la mano rápidamente para diversión de Santana, sorpresa de Isabelle y desconcierto de Rachel que la miro en busca de alguna explicación sobre esa reacción.

Una llamada telefónica en el teléfono de la morena fue lo que la liberó de balbucear cualquier mentira que la sacara de esa absurda situación. Trago saliva con nerviosismo antes de ignorar al resto perdiéndose por la puerta de la cocina yendo rumbo hacia su biblioteca que cerró con llave como si alguien pudiera llegar a invadirla.

Aquella reacción tomo por sorpresa a Rachel que atendió su teléfono móvil sin estar atenta realmente a quien la llamaba porque su mirada y su mente estaban perdidas en la huida que Quinn Fabray acababa de emprender.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado con la rubia. Estaban hablando de lo más bien, sobre Woody Allen y quien sabe que más cosas que ella realmente solo escuchó vagamente porque estaba más concentrada en guardar en su interior las sensaciones que la invadían al ser consciente de que Quinn estaba hablándole sin intenciones aparentes de discutir. De hecho, la llamo _Lucy_ varias veces y la rubia no dijo nada. Estaba teniendo un pequeño trozo de la barra de cordialidad que esperaba compartir con Fabray. Hasta estaba disfrutando el curarle las heridas que la rubia tenía en sus nudillos y que se hizo vaya uno a saber cómo.

Ni siquiera la voz de Finn Hudson logro borrar por completo el desconcierto que se había instalado en su interior tras la desaparición de Quinn. Aún así prefirió ir a ver que quería el chico alto, sabiendo que éste sería mucho más amable que Quinn Fabray, fue por eso mismo que se quito el delantal, sacó la tarta de manzana del horno y le dejo todo preparado para que Santana e Isabelle comieran antes de irse del departamento de Quinn, sin sospechar que ésta la observaba a escondidas desde la biblioteca.

Quinn vio como la morena escribía algo en un papel y se lo dejaba cuidadosamente debajo de la cámara fotográfica que ella había dejado en la mesa cerca de la sala. Pudo ver como Rachel acariciaba la cámara con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y después de eso abrió la puerta de entrada con intenciones de irse justo cuando una rubia alta de ojos azules y sonrisa tierna chocaba con la morena.

**-¡Rachel!-** escucho que saludaba Brittany a Berry que cambio su sonrisa triste por una sonrisa dulce recibiendo el abrazo que la menor de las Fabray le regaló. **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mi hermana volvió a soñar contigo y te escapaste de sus sueños?**

**-¡Brittany!-** intervino Quinn para evitar que su hermana hablara de más. **-Deja a Rachel que debe irse, ¿Cierto, Berry?**

Rachel miro a la rubia y le dio rabia que saliera de su escondite justo cuando ella se estaba por ir como si la estuviera evitando. Solamente habían compartido un momento agradable juntas, ¿Tan malo era eso? ¿Tan mala compañía era que después de unos minutos las personas preferían evadirla? Estaba tan molesta pensando en eso que negó con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia. Si Quinn Fabray iba a esquivarla ella iba a demostrarle que no le sería tan fácil lograrlo, al menos en ese momento.

**-Así que no, ¿Eh?-** escucho que le preguntaba Quinn sacándola de su ensimismamiento al tiempo que Santana e Isabelle salían de la cocina.

**-¡San!-** grito Brittany efusivamente cuando vio a aparecer a la latina que sonrió de oreja a oreja recibiendo el abrazo de la joven rubia. **-Hace días atrás soñé contigo. Pensaba escribirte para contártelo pero tenía miedo de que pensaras que estoy loca o que no me contestaras.**

**-Ey, jamas pensare que estas loca. De hecho, de todos los Fabray creo que eres la más cuerda... y en caso de que estés loca, no te preocupes porque las mejores personas lo están-** afirmó Santana ganándose varias miradas sorprendidas por parte del resto. **-Y con respecto a escribirme, sabes que puedes hacerlo y contarme lo que quieras. A diferencia de tu hermana mayor, tú si me hablas de cosas coherentes o no eres tan freak.**

**-Deja de meterte conmigo, Santana-** pidió Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido tomando la mano de su hermana menor para alejarla de la latina que la miro con una ceja en alto mientras que entre las dos, Isabelle miraba de un lado al otro comiendo un trozo de la tarta de manzana que Rachel había preparado. **-Britt, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a visitarte- **respondió la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio. **-Ademas vine a traerte esto.**

Brittany saco de su bolso un sobre entregándoselo a Quinn que trago saliva al ver de donde provenía. ¿Cómo era posible que la imagen de una escoba voladora y una pequeña pelota alada la pusieran tan nerviosa de repente? Abrió el sobre con los dedos temblorosos y saco la carta que había en su interior aclarándose la garganta antes de leer en voz alta:

_**Estimada Srita. Quinn Fabray:**_

_**Nos complace informarle que tras varios años de exhaustiva investigación donde hemos estado investigando de todas las formas posibles el caso que la concierne, hemos decidido que, tras una unanimidad del Consejo Internacional de Quidditch Muggle, usted y su equipo han sido restituidos para que puedan tener la posibilidad de participar en el nuevo torneo local que se llevara a cabo dentro de unas semanas.**_

_**Todo el consejo espera que reconsidere el pensamiento de volver al campo de juego y, en caso de ser asi, les desea a usted y a su equipo toda la suerte posible.**_

_**Atte, **_

_**Arthur Lloyd**_

_**Presidente de la Asociación Nacional de Deportes Contemporáneos, ex jugador de Quidditch Muggle y entrenador de The Evil Team.**_

**-¿Quienes son _The Evil Team_?-** pregunto Isabelle con la boca llena sin ser consciente de la noticia que acababan de recibir. -**Jamas he oído hablar de ellos. Aunque no deben ser muy inteligentes si se ponen _"El equipo del mal"_ como nombre.**

**-Y eso lo dice la chica que estaba en un equipo que se llamaba _The Dragons_-** replico Santana con ironía antes de acercarse a Quinn que parecía en shock por la noticia. **-Reacciona, Fabray, ¿O quieres que le diga a Rachel que te de un beso y te haga reaccionar como el Príncipe a Blancanieves? Aunque más que Príncipe, Rachel puede ser uno de los enanos... No te ofendas, Berry.**

**-Estamos dentro-** susurro Quinn ignorando todo a su alrededor. Tomo a Santana del rostro y la abrazo con fuerza. **-¡Estamos dentro, San! ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que podemos volver y demostrarle al equipo de John que sus artimañas no sirvieron para nada. Que los del Consejo se dieron cuenta de que la sanción era demasiado elevada. Solamente le rompí la nariz y le baje los dientes de adelante al Guardián. ¿Tanto por eso? ¡Volvimos! Hay que entrenar. Hay que...**

**-Ey, eso es mio. ¡¿No ves que estoy depresiva porque acaban de terminar conmigo?!-**se quejo Isabelle cuando la latina tomo el plato que contenía la tarta de manzana y se lo dio de lleno en la cara de Quinn para que se callara. **-Ahora tendré que ir por otro trozo, con lo rico que estaba. ¡Gracias, Santana!**

**-De nada. Luego vas por otro pedazo, ahora hay que calmar a Quinn y reunir al equipo para a entrenar cuanto antes-** indico Santana pensando rápidamente antes de fruncir el entrecejo en clara señal de molestia. **-¡Mierda! Ívan y Bastian no podrán jugar porque están de viaje, ¿Cierto?-** Isabelle asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina. **-El resto del equipo ya no está. Se disolvió cuando nos descalificaron.**

**-Yo puedo jugar siempre y cuando me expliquen el juego... y lo qué es Quidditch Muggle-** intervino Brittany encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse al sofá y tomar los peluches con los que Hansel y Gretel jugaban. **-Quinn puede hablar con Marley y también con Cooper.**

**-Eso nos da un total de tres personas, al menos parcialmente-** calculo Santana mientras que Quinn frente a ella asentía e Isabelle volvía con otro trozo de tarta de manzana. **-Es obvio que Quinn, Isabelle y yo participaremos así que ya seriamos seis. Solo nos faltaría un jugador para cubrir el total, luego buscaríamos los suplentes.**

**-Ok-** hablo Rachel arrastrando la vocal y llamando la atención de todos, incluida la de Quinn que la miro como si esperase algo de la morena. **-Yo debo irme así que las dejo con su frikismo de Quidd... Quic... Lo que sea. Buenas tard...**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de despedirse ya estaba cubriéndose y atrapando los peluches que Santana le había quitado a Britt de la mano y lanzado hacia ella. La sonrisa que esbozo la latina después de que atrapo tres de los cuatro muñecos fue algo difícil de definir para Rachel.

**-Quinn...-** llamo Santana sin quitar la vista de la morena que parecía algo perdida. **-Ya tenemos a nuestro Guardián.**

**-No-** negó la rubia rotundamente. **-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos-** agrego segundos después con evidente molestia en su rostro por la decisión sin consulta de la latina.** -Eh, Berry... Arroja algo hacia aquí, porque puedes atrapar todas las veces que quieras pero sino tienes fuerza en los brazos de nada me sirves.**

Rachel la miro completamente seria antes de tomar la nota que había dejado debajo de la cámara fotográfica de la rubia. Hizo un bollo el papel y se lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible antes de perderse tras la puerta de entrada abandonando el departamento definitivamente.

**-Mmm... no fue un buen tiro pero si la entrenamos quizás progrese-** repuso Isabelle llamando a Britt con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Con hambre no puedo pensar ni emocionarme. ¿Tienes hambre, Britt-Britt? Rachel hizo una tarta de manzana que está para chuparse los dedos. Trae a Santana contigo.**

Las tres jóvenes se perdieron en la cocina dejando a solas a Quinn en la sala. La rubia, más allá de la noticia maravillosa que había recibido, se estaba debatiendo internamente entre abrir o no el papel que Rachel le había arrojado.

_Creo que has ganado. Demostraste que sí sabes de cine, por lo tanto voy a desaparecer de tu vida no solo una semana, sino para siempre. Tu reacción de hace un rato de hizo entender que mi compañía no es grata para ti y ya no quiero incomodarte._

_No dejes el frikismo. Es algo que en ti queda bien..._

_Rachel Berry_

_PD: Quiero una copia de la fotografía que me sacaste mientras cocinaba. Ya que no voy a tener ni una amistad ni un trato cordial contigo, al menos espero poder tener algo tuyo que al mismo tiempo sea algo mío._

Leyó Quinn internamente mientras una rara sensación la invadía por completo. De repente la sola idea de no ver a Berry y no pelear más con ella no le gustó. Sus días serían demasiados aburridos sino, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que había logrado lo que tanto quería: deshacerse de la morena. Debía estar contenta y de alguna forma lo estaba.

Quizás eso era lo mejor. Que Berry ya no formara parte de su vida, que no la desequilibrara más de lo que ya estaba. Ademas no era la única capaz de cubrir el puesto de Guardián en el equipo de Quidditch, ya aparecería alguien más con aptitudes más formidables que Berry. Pero aun así, y tras decirse esas palabras como si fuera un mantra, el convencimiento de que las cosas irían mejor sin Rachel Berry en su vida no llegó nunca, ni siquiera cuando se dirigió a la cocina aun con la nota de la morena en su mano.

**-Santana...- **llamo Quinn fingiendo indiferencia y un nudo en el estomago. ****-¿Crees que Berry aceptará ser Guardián?****

* * *

Hola...

**rosemarie**, **dany** y **Ana**... Gracias por sus comentarios :)

Gracias también al resto por la buena onda de siempre :)

Buen fin de semana!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFIC


	5. 05 - Insomnio

_Eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras,_  
_que me enamora locamente cuando habla._  
_Y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir_  
_que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz..._

* * *

**05\. Insomnio**

* * *

**-Quinn, ¿De verdad piensas salir a esta hora a caminar?-** pregunto Cooper viendo como la rubia frente a él rebuscaba en su bolso guardando algunas cosas. **-¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?**

**-Si, Coop, tranquilo-** respondió la rubia colocándose su campera de cuero color vino para luego tomar su bolso cruzado colocándoselo también lista para partir. Se acerco a su novio y lo tomo del rostro con ternura porque podía ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de éste. **-Estoy bien, ¿Si? Es solo que no puedo dormir y Central Park a esta hora es muy bonito y relajante. Estaré bien, bebe. Lo prometo.**

**-¿Llevas tu teléfono?-** pregunto el chico con un dejo de resignación mientras que la rubia frente a él asentía. **-¿Solamente iras a Central Park?-** la rubia volvió a asentir con una sonrisa porque sabía que Cooper estaba cediendo de a poco. **-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo vestirme e ir contigo. Me gusta verte sacar fotos y lo sabes, rubia.**

**-Lo sé y gracias por querer acompañarme, pero quiero ir sola-** indico la Quinn disculpándose con una sonrisa. **-Me conoces, sabes que soy algo solitaria...-** frunció el ceño después de eso porque el chico frente a ella susurro un_ '¿Algo?'_ con ironía. **-Bueno, muy solitaria. Lo admito, ¿Contento ahora?**

**-Si, mucho-** se burlo el chico de ojos azules solo para molestar a Fabray. **-Como no voy a lograr hacer que te quedes en casa ahora, porque los dos sabemos lo cabeza dura que eres, te dejo ir bajo una condición-** Quinn asintió esperando a que su novio volviera a hablar: **-Prométeme que me llamaras por cualquier cosa y que te cuidaras. Hablo en serio, Fabray.**

**-Lo prometo, McCain-** afirmo Quinn levantando su mano mientras que el chico frente a ella la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **-Hablo en serio. Respira tranquilo que solo estaré a unos pocos minutos de aquí... Y mejor me voy antes de que te arrepientas, ¿Cuidas de Isabelle? La escuche llegar hace poco y por la manera que insultaba creo que no está todo bien con ella. Ese idiota de Scott sí que la arruinó. Hablare con Santana en la mañana.**

**-Tranquila, yo me ocupo-** indico Cooper con una sonrisa tierna tomando a Quinn de los hombros para acercarla hacia él y regalarle un abrazo. **-Cuidate, y llámame cualquier cosa, ¿Ok?**

Quinn solamente asintió antes de sonreír con travesura robándole un beso de los labios al chico frente a ella y se fue antes de que éste pudiera decir algo al respecto, dándole también un beso en el hocico a su perro de camino a la salida.

No era habitual que saliera en plena madrugada de su departamento pero aquella noche en particular necesitaba hacerlo. No sabía la razón, o quizás no quería decirla en voz alta ni pensar en eso, de por qué no podía dormirse ni por qué salía de su departamento a las casi tres de la madrugada. Pero allí estaba, caminando por las calles que conectaban a Harlem con Central Park mientras que en sus oídos sonaba el primer playlist que encontró en la tienda digital de música que había descargado en su smartphone.

Escuchar de modo aleatorio la mezcla exacta entre salsa, merengue y rumba le hizo recordar el bar de su amiga y se anotó mentalmente pasar por aquel lugar antes de regresar a su hogar. Las noches que más le gustaba a Quinn asistir al lugar eran los jueves por la noche porque era cuando más tranquilo estaba, sin jóvenes descontrolados circulando por todo el lugar.

Estaba entrando a Central Park y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios porque le gustaba la vista que presentaba a esa hora. _Un espectáculo de luces,_ como lo llamaba ella para sus adentros. Saco su cámara fotográfica de su bolso y comenzó a fotografiar cada una de las cosas que llamaron su atención del lugar, incluso varias personas que al igual que ella paseaban cerca de allí. De hecho estaba buscando un nuevo objetivo a través del lente de su _Nikon D3300_ cuando vio algo que llamo su atención.

**-Mierda-** susurro por lo bajo guardando la cámara fotográfica en su bolso.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido que se alejara de aquel lugar olvidándose de lo que llamo su atención, pero últimamente nada de lo que hacía tenía resquicio alguno de sensatez, por eso mismo no se sorprendió cuando comenzó a caminar y una sonrisa inconscientemente apareció en sus labios dándose cuenta de que lo que había llamado su atención seguía allí. Se acerco de a poco para no asustar a la persona de espalda a ella a medida que empezaba a distinguir una melena marrón cayendo en cascada mientras las luces del lugar iluminaba aún más el pelo resaltando unas mechas californianas que confirmaron que se trataba de la misma persona que pensaba que sería.

**-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-** pregunto la rubia llamando la atención de la chica que giro apenas su cabeza pero sin llegar a mirarla. **-¿Willy Wonka despidió a sus Oompa Loompa? Tranquila que hay vida después de la fabrica de chocolate. En el mundo real no te pagan con granos de cacao pero te dan billetes que tienen valor y que te permiten comprarte todos los granos que quieras, Berry.**

Hacía prácticamente una semana que no la veía. Una semana en la cual la morena había cumplido su promesa de no aparecer en su vida, y si bien aquello era lo que tanto deseaba desde el principio, a Quinn no le gusto para nada que asi fuera. Se sentía idiota cada vez que pensaba en aquella tarde del viernes anterior que compartieron en su departamento, donde ella hablo de sus conocimientos sobre cine y donde Berry escucho sin ningún tipo de burla reflejado ni en su rostro ni en sus palabras. Donde todo se vino abajo gracias a la intervención de Santana y su comentario inapropiado.

No culpaba a la latina, de hecho ya debía saber que algo asi diría. Se culpaba a si misma por haber actuado de esa manera tan esquiva y defensiva. Fue en ese entonces a su mente volvió la misma pregunta que se había formulado en su cabeza desde el martes de la semana anterior cuando por fin tuvo tiempo de consultar sus acciones con la almohada antes de dormir: ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Esa pregunta venia a su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándola, y todo era culpa de Berry. De hecho estaba segura que si se ponía a enumerar todas las cosas fuera de control o poco común que había hecho durante las últimas dos semanas, la morena sería protagonista de muchas de esas cosas... por no decir todas.

Primero, el martes en el que empezó todo, le saco una fotografía en su estudio. Fotografía que borro a petición de Berry. Al otro día volvieron a encontrarse en su biblioteca donde se provocaron mutuamente y para coronar su victoria le dejo un beso en la mejilla a la morena... ¡Un beso! ¿Desde cuando los enemigos se regalan besos en la mejilla? ¿Alguna vez Harry se acerco a Voldemort por detrás y le apoyo el mentón en su hombro?, ¿Cuando Regina le dio un beso a Emma? O, ¿Cuando Daenerys se acerco a King's Landing y le regalo besos a Robert Baratheon? ¡Nunca! Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios ella le regalaba besos a Berry en la mejilla? Se suponía que debía regalarle una buena bofetada por ser una enana odiosamente insoportable. Encima más tarde en su departamento le correspondía el abrazo y la tomaba de la mano.

Por ultimo, no solo no le daba la bofetada sino que se ponía a hablar con la chica como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si pudieran llegar a compartir algo. !Sí, como no! Justamente ellas dos compartirían algo. Para colmo volvía a sacarle otra fotografía, esta vez cocinando, pero esa fue la ultima vez que Rachel Berry averiguaba algo de Quinn Fabray. No más charlas con la chica que pasaran de provocaciones y molestos comentarios con el único fin de sacarla de quicio. Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que las identifico a ambas durante tantos años.

El estar una semana sin verse había limitado esas cosas y era por eso que Quinn asociaba esa molestia de no verla a eso mismo. Durante esa semana no había tenido a nadie con quien pelear, ni a quien molestar y eso era demasiado tiempo. Era una necesidad básica meterse con la morena y sabía que a la chica le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, solo que Berry no lo expresaba mediante ningún tipo de medio.

**-¿Qué hice para ser castigada así?-** escucho que preguntaba Rachel de espaldas a ella con exasperación y los brazos en alto. **-¿Es por el protagónico que le gane a Brianna dos años atrás? Eso no fue culpa mía, ella desafinó y yo alcance mi nota más alta. ¡Le gane legalmente! O es porque...**

Quinn siguió los movimientos de la morena que no dejaba de decir las razones por las que supuestamente estaba siendo castigada y trato de entender de que iba todo aquello pero lo cierto era que no lo entendía por mucho que lo intentara. O quizás era que no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, solamente a sus movimientos.

**-¿Aun sigues aquí, Fabray?-** pregunto la morena girándose totalmente para mirarla con sus ojos color chocolates llenos de lágrimas. **-¿No tienes hormigas que fotografiar? ¡Vete!**

**-Ey, ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Quinn ignorando la hostilidad con la que le hablo Rachel y también de sus intenciones de iniciar una discusión. **-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**-¡Necesito que te vayas!-** grito la morena a modo de respuesta. **-¡Que estés lejos de mi! ¿Acaso no es lo que querías? ¡Vete!**

Quinn frunció el ceño completamente molesta por aquella respuesta. A pesar de las diferencias que ambas podían llegar a tener, ella solamente quería ayudar a esa morena odiosa que parecía no estar pasando por su mejor momento pero ésta había rechazado su ayuda. ¿Qué más daba si la rechazaba? ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa de la diva dramática de Broadway?

Se dio media vuelta y se alejo con paso rápido concediendo el deseo de Rachel pero aún así, cuando ya se perdió de vista, saco su teléfono móvil del bolso y comenzó a teclear buscando el numero de alguien que podría llegar a ser de utilidad.

**-Mierda, Santana. Contesta-** ordeno sin obtener respuesta del otro lado hasta que se cansó de intentarlo y corto la llamada con un resoplido molesto. **-Solo a mi se me ocurre llamar a esta hora a Santana y más sabiendo donde y lo que debe estar haciendo.**

Guardo su teléfono en el bolso y dirigió sus pasos unos pocos metros más alejándose de Central Park antes de volver sobre sus pasos hacia donde estaba Rachel que parecía no haber advertido su llegada nuevamente. No sabía qué era iba a decirle o cómo iba a tratarla, lo que si sabía era que si dejaba aquella chica sola y luego le pasaba algo Santana se encargaría de hacérselo pagar y no era que le tuviera miedo a Lopez, era solo que la latina tenía un rostro muy bonito como para estropeárselo a golpes.

**-Ey, Berry-** llamo Quinn con indiferencia mientras que la morena, de espalda a ella, resoplaba porque quería estar sola. **-No pienso molestarte ni nada por el estilo pero... Si no te llevo conmigo Santana me mata.**

**-Le tienes miedo a Santana-** se burlo Rachel sin mirar a la rubia que rodó los ojos.

**-No, solo le tengo respeto-** respondió Quinn cruzándose de brazos. **-Y seamos sinceras, muy en el fondo te mueres por venir conmigo.**

**-Oh, si. Sobre todo por ese lado egocéntrico tan adorable del que tanto alardeas- **ironizó Rachel limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas de sus mejillas. **-¿Por qué no te vas, Lucy? Ahora soy yo la que quiere estar lejos de ti y, como habrás notado, estoy pagando mi apuesta...**

**-¿Santana hablo contigo sobre eso de ser el Guardián de nuestro equipo de Quidditch?-** pregunto Quinn ignorando las últimas palabras de la morena mientras se acercaba a ésta colocándose a su lado. **-No es necesario que quedes permanente, solo necesitamos alguien que ocupe ese puesto para ayudarnos a entrenar mientras buscamos a alguien en el proceso.**

**-Yo no soy reemplazo de nadie-** determino Rachel mirando a Quinn por primera vez desde se encontraron haciendo sonreír de lado a la rubia.

Fabray guardó silencio tratando de alejar los nuevos pensamientos que la invadieron. ¿Qué hacía al lado de Berry? ¿Por qué no se fue cuando la morena la rechazó? ¿Qué hacía hablando de buena manera? Todo se le estaba saliendo de control y la culpa de todo la tenía Rachel Berry. Debía alejarse de allí rápidamente y dado que la morena se lo había pedido con anterioridad eso no fue problema alguno.

Se alejo de Rachel sin siquiera despedirse y caminó hacia el East Harlem que era donde estaba el bar de su amiga. De solo pensar en la idea de disfrutar de un buen café y una buena charla a esa hora le hizo olvidar momentáneamente todos los pensamientos que habían invadido su mente, pero ni siquiera _Coldplay_ sonando en sus oídos pudo evitar que no recordase la manera en la que se acerco a la morena y como hablaron sin discutir, al menos al final de la conversación.

Entre canciones y pensamientos se pregunto en que momento había llegado tan rápido al bar de su amiga mientras que frente a ella un cartel luminoso con luces de neón anunciaba que el _Cuban Love_ estaba abierto y en su punto más alto de la noche. Vio al chico de seguridad en la entrada y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él.

**-Prohibida la entrada a los yanquis. Solamente latinos esta noche-** se interpuso el joven musculoso cruzándose de brazos e interrumpiendo la entrada de la rubia al lugar. **-Y créame que todo en usted grita yanqui, señorita. Ahora, si me hace el favor de retirarse... Muchas gracias-** Quinn no dijo nada simplemente levanto su ceja izquierda mientras que una sonrisa coqueta aparecía en su rostro. **-Mierda, rubia. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que ya de por si eres sexy? Con una ceja en alto ya directamente eres irresistible.**

**-Tú eres irresistible, Chiquito-** indico Quinn abrazando al chico por la cintura. **-Y no todo en mi grita yanqui, ¿Eh? Sé hablar español, no para que digas _'Wow... Que bien que habla está chica'_ pero...**

**-Pero hablas mejor que Santana-** la interrumpió el joven de seguridad que respondía al sobrenombre de Chiquito. Quinn dejo que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios antes de que el chico musculoso volviera a hablar. **-Puedes pasar, rubia. Llegas justo a tiempo para competir, ¿Donde está tu novio? Esperaba verlo en la pista teniendo esas convulsiones que él se atreve a llamar baile.**

**-No seas malo con Cooper, Chiquito-** pidió Quinn fingiendo molestia mientras que el joven frente a ella se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. **-Se quedo en casa, y no vine hasta aquí porque lo haya planeado, pasa que no podía dormir y salí a fotografiar cosas por ahí. Entonces en el camino me acorde que hoy era noche latina y decidí venir.**

**-Sabia decisión, Quinn, una sabia decisión y si tienes insomnio lo mejor sera que entres-** afirmo el chico con una sonrisa sincera mientras se hacía a un costado liberando la entrada para que la rubia pudiera pasar.

Quinn asintió regalandole un nuevo abrazo a Chiquito que la levanto del suelo, permitiendole a la rubia que le regalase un beso en la mejilla antes de que entrara al lugar que estaba perfectamente ambientado y repleto de personas.

Le gustaba como estaba decorado el sitio, con mesas y sillas perfectamente acomodadas que dejaban un gran espacio en el centro que funcionaba como pista de baile para el que quisiera bailar. Al fondo de todo había un gran mural lleno de fotografías de la dueña del lugar con toda su familia, sobre todo con su padre que era el que había fundado aquel bar. También había un escenario que era donde las parejas finales bailaban hasta que una de las dos salía victoriosa o donde se llevaban a cabo las noches de karaoke que Quinn tanto detestaba.

Viendo como las personas se hacían dueñas de la pista central bailando al ritmo de alguna canción de salsa, subió las escaleras que conectaban al piso de arriba para tener mejor visión del lugar. Una vez arriba una joven de pelo largo castaño oscuro le hizo una seña de que se acercara mientras que una nueva sonrisa se apoderaba de ella. Llego hasta donde estaba la chica, pasando por la cabina del Dj a quien saludo con un movimiento de manos.

**-Miren lo que la salsa trajo al Cuban Love-** hablo una vez femenina con un dejo de diversión cuando Quinn llego a una habitación desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar gracias a sus ventanales de cristal transparente. **-No sabía que Quinn Fabray vendría esta noche. Te esperaba mañana. Cooper hizo reservas.**

**-¿Las hizo? ¿En serio?-** pregunto Quinn con sorpresa mientras que frente a ella su amiga, sentada en una especie de escritorio, dejaba escapar una carcajada. **-No te rías, Samantha. Pensé que era verdad.**

**-Solo te tomo el pelo-** confeso la amiga de Fabray con una sonrisa burlona en los labios sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba escribiendo. **-No puedo evitarlo, son mi pareja favorita. Lo que quiere decir es que son bastantes convincentes los dos. ¿Como esta él?**

**-Bien-** fue la seca respuesta de Quinn cruzándose de brazos y borrando su sonrisa mientras perdía su vista a través de los cristales por los cuales apenas se podía escuchar la música. **-Cooper está bien.**

Lo cierto era que no quería pensar en su novio en ese momento. Ni en él ni en nadie, por lo que se concentró en mirar hacia cualquier sitio del bar de su amiga con intenciones de que las vistas que se presentaban alrededor lograsen borrar lo que su mente no dejaba de pensar.

No le sorprendió para nada cuando a los pocos segundos su amiga estaba abrazándola por la espalda apoyando la mandíbula en su hombro mientras que ella cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Samantha Fox, una mujer ocho años mayor que Quinn; lo que significo que desde el momento en que la conoció aquella chica fue la hermana mayor que la rubia jamas tuvo. Se conocieron cuando Fabray había llegado a Harlem tras haberse mudado. Una madrugada de invierno salio a caminar por Central Park y termino llorando porque extrañaba en demasía la casa de su madre. Samantha, que justo pasaba por allí, se le acerco para hablarle y después de eso se la llevo al _Cuban Love_, el bar familiar de ésta ultima. Desde ese momento y hasta ahora no volvieron a separarse llevando a _Sammy_, como la llamaba la rubia a veces, ser una especie de protectora de Quinn.

**-Me gusta tenerte por aquí pero seamos sinceras, solo vienes al Cuban Love cuando tienes reservas o cuando no puedes dormir-** susurro Samantha en el oído de Quinn que se recostó más sobre el pecho de su amiga. -**¿Me contaras ahora por qué razón estas aquí entre mis brazos y no en los de Cooper o Roxont? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?**

**-¿Recuerdas a Rachel Berry? ¿La amiga de Santana?-** Samantha asintió sobre el hombro de Quinn y ésta continuo hablando: **-El ex novio va a casarse o algo asi, es obvio que San la ayudara aunque no le guste pero me arrastra a mi con ella. Desde que eso paso no paro de ver a Rachel en todos lados y a cada momento, ni hablar de las horas que me paso maldiciéndola y no sé que hacer. Porque antes si la veía dos veces al mes era mucho pero ahora, me la encuentro en todos lados. Para colmo vive con Santana y...**

**-Y Santana vive un piso más abajo que tú, lo que significa que deberás ver a Berry aunque no quieras y que lo que estuviste haciendo años se está desplomando. Ya no podrás seguir huyendo como hasta ahora y... Mírale el lado positivo, Quinn. Lo que pasa en el ascensor, queda en el ascensor-** determino Samantha con burla ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia. Fox se separo de su amiga y la miro directamente a los ojos.** -Wow... Si, que estas perdida. Te cuesta muchísimo compartir el mismo aire con esa chica, ahora con la sola idea de compartir el edificio debe ser horrible.**

**-Horripilante-** afirmo Quinn respirando profundo antes de quedarse unos minutos en silencio, solo con Samantha detrás de ella abrazándola. **-¿Tú como estas, Sammy?**

**-Agotada. Quiero llegar a casa y desplomarme en el sofá por lo menos-** respondió Samantha besando el hombro de Quinn separándose de ésta. -**¿Quieres café?**

**-Si, por favor-** acepto Quinn con una sonrisa amigable.

Samantha se fue del lugar dejando sola a Quinn antes de reaparecer minutos después con dos cafés en la mano. Fabray acepto la infusión y tras dar el primer trago comenzó a hablar con su amiga que al fin y al cabo era la razón que la había llevado hasta allí.

Samantha tenía ese toque de madurez que a veces le faltaba a Quinn y por sobre todas las cosas era como Cooper, conocía cada uno de sus secretos y podían hablar sin sentirse juzgadas. Samantha a sus treinta y seis años tenía su historia a cuestas. Una historia que a Quinn le gustaba muchísimo escuchar porque su amiga tenía cierto don en contar historias convirtiéndolas en atrapantes, sobre todo si eran historias de ella misma.

**-Son casi las cinco de la mañana. Ya pase el limite de la medianoche reglamentaria- **bromeo la rubia acomodándose la ropa y el bolso antes de acercarse a su amiga a quien le regalo un tierno abrazo. **-Termina aquí y ve a casa, ¿Ok, Sammy?**

**-Está bien-** acepto Samantha con una sonrisa tierna. **-Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿Ok? Quiero asegurarme que mi pequeña Quinn llego sana y salva. Envíale saludos a Coop.**

**-¿Y a Isabelle no?-** pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa de lado solo para provocar a su amiga que dejo de sonreír negando con la cabeza. **-¿Por qué a ella no?**

**-Vete, Quinn. Se hace tarde. Que tú misma seas tu jefe o que tengas el día libre en tu trabajo no significa que utilices este para no dormir. Ve y descansa-** fue lo único que salio de la boca de Samantha que volvió a su escritorio. **-Buenas noches, Fabray.**

**-Buenas noches, Fox-** se despidió Quinn con una sonrisa victoriosa antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Mientras pasaba entre las personas se puso a pensar y a tratar de entender, una vez mas, qué era lo que había pasado entre Samantha e Isabelle como para que la primera se mostrara tan reticente y distante para con la segunda. Siempre había sido asi desde que Samantha llego a su vida. Esa relación de tira y afloja siempre fue latente entre las dos chicas desde que Quinn las presento. Siempre replicando o desacreditando lo que la otra llegara a decir, cosa que a Quinn le divertía porque le gustaba sentarse y disfrutar de esas disputas en donde ni Samantha ni Isabelle daban su brazo a torcer.

Precisamente estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando salio del _Cuban Love_ despidiéndose en la entrada de Chiquito, el chico de seguridad del lugar, antes de comenzar a caminar por las calles que la llevarían de nuevo a su hogar. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que se tomara un taxi de regreso pero ella había optado por caminar esa noche de finales de otoño dejando que el frío nocturno le entumeciera las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban al descubierto.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas a ella le gustaba disfrutar del frío, le gustaba muchísimo más que el calor. Quizás se debía a que asociaba el frío con la soledad, el ser solitario, a ese lado de su personalidad de la que tanto renegaba Cooper. Ella sabía que era así pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba la soledad de la que muy pocas veces podía disfrutar, ese momento en el cual solamente era ella y un libro en la mano o simplemente sus pensamientos, tal y como le gustaría estar al llegar a su casa. Aunque lo creyó imposible a esto último cuando un bostezo se escapo de sus labios anunciando la posible llegada del sueño que la había abandonado anteriormente.

**-¿Con sueño?-** pregunto una voz a espalda de la rubia que oculto una sonrisa para no delatarse frente a la persona que caminaba detrás de ella. **-No pienses que te estoy siguiendo...**

**-Esa frase te delata tanto como el hecho en si-** interrumpió Quinn ralentizando su caminata para que su acompañante la alcanzara. **-Pero dado el hecho de que ahora vives en el mismo edificio que yo digamos que tienes la coartada perfecta, Berry.**

**-¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te ofendas?-** cuestiono Rachel colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo esperando la afirmación o negación por parte de Quinn. Por suerte ocurrió la primera. **-¿Como hacen para convivir tú y tu ego en un solo cuerpo?**

**-De la misma forma que conviven tu dramatismo y tú en el tuyo-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa de lado haciendo reír a la morena, cosa que la sorprendió. Sacudió la cabeza para no perderse en eso y se concentro en pensar en otras cosas. **-Veo que te encuentras mejor de lo que estabas hace rato en Central Park.**

**-De cualquier forma lo sabrás-** susurro Rachel dejando escapar un resoplido de resignación antes de continuar: **-Santana me dijo que estas al tanto de todo asi que... ¿Qué más da que lo sepas ahora que más tarde?- **suspiro la morena perdiendo su vista en cualquier parte menos en Quinn. **-Finn le va a proponer casamiento mañana a su novia. De hecho no sé porque me esperaba otra cosa si la semana pasada fuimos a comprar los anillos y se lo veía tan ilusionado...**

**-Y a ti se te ve tan destrozada-** volvió a interrumpir Quinn inconscientemente ganándose una mirada por parte de la morena. **-Digo... Mmm... O sea... Él es... Es tu...- **la rubia carraspeo para dejar de balbucear incoherencias como si los ojos de Rachel la llevaran a eso.** -Me refiero que él es tu ex novio y aún lo sigues queriendo...**

**-Lo amo.**

**-Es lo mismo- **replico Fabray con molestia. **-Distintas palabras, mismo sentimiento.**

**-En mi opinión no es lo mismo-** rebatió Rachel con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. -**Puedes querer pero amar es completamente distinto.**

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tengamos diferentes conceptos?-** pregunto Quinn con ironía mientras que Rachel a su lado ocultaba una sonrisa. **-¿Alguna vez estaremos de acuerdo en algo, Berry?**

**-Como si te importara estar de acuerdo en algo conmigo-** respondió la morena con sarcasmo haciendo fruncir el ceño a Quinn. **-Cuando me hagas cambiar de opinión respecto a mi concepto del amor y viceversa quizás ahí estaremos de acuerdo en algo, Lucy.**

**-Veo que mi nombre te gusta mucho. Por algo lo dices todo el tiempo-** remarco Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras veía como llegaban al edificio donde estaba ubicado su piso. **-Creo que te gusta tanto como te gusto yo.**

**-Oh, si. Me encantas-** ironizo Rachel después de dejar escapar una risa sarcástica. **-Me vuelves loca con tu ego. De hecho es la única razón porque la que me fije en ti. El día que lo pierdas dejaras de importarme.**

Quinn no dijo nada, solamente sonrió porque había descubierto algo que antes no había notado: Rachel más que enfadarse por las bromas, se las seguía y se unía a ella al punto de rayar el doble sentido en cada palabra pronunciada. Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le había hecho falta toda esa semana.

**-Extrañe pelear contigo-** confeso Quinn en un susurro sorprendiendo a Rachel que la miro con los ojos abiertos antes de sonreír de manera tímida. **-No hagas comentarios, Berry. Tampoco es la gran cosa. Somos dos mujeres que se llevan a las patadas, acostumbradas a pelearse todo el tiempo y de repente dejamos de hacerlo por una semana. Además... yo soy a alguien a que todos extrañan, asi que solo admítelo y continuemos con nuestras vidas.**

Rachel no contesto, más que nada para no darle una respuesta precipitada a Quinn. Si bien era cierto que ella también había notado la ausencia de la rubia durante esa semana, no estaba segura de haberla extrañado o no y tampoco quería decir algo apresurado que pudiera llegar alejar a Quinn ahora que la misma rubia se le había acercado y confesado que extrañaba pelear con ella. No era mucho, pero aquello era mejor que nada.

El silencio de Rachel se extendió demasiado para Quinn que la miraba como si esperase alguna respuesta por parte de la chica, algo que le dijera _'También extrañe pelear contigo'_, o _'Conocí a alguien freak pero no tanto como tú'_. Sin embargo no había obtenido nada de eso, la morena siguió en silencio en lo que duro el viaje en el ascensor que las llevabas a sus correspondientes pisos. Rachel se bajo en uno antes que ella pero aún asi no puedo evitar recordar, cuando llego a su departamento, como la morena se había despedido.

**-Buenas noches, Lucy-** le susurro Rachel y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia la mano de la chica en su hombro de manera tímida y segundos después los labios carnosos de ésta quemaron en su mejilla.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad de su departamento recordó las palabras de Samantha lo que la hizo sonreír con sinceridad. Si, lo que pasaba en el ascensor se quedaba en el ascensor y ese beso definitivamente era algo que había pasado.

**-Shh.. bebé, cállate-** susurro cuando su perro corgi gales se acerco a ella ladrando y moviendo la cola con ganas de jugar. **-Silencio, pequeño. No queremos que Coop se despierte o la tía Isabelle nos saque de los pelos del departamento. Guarda silencio, quédate calladito, precioso.**

El perro le hizo caso después de ladear su cabeza mirándola como si no entendiera ninguna palabra de lo que su dueña le decía. La siguió hasta la cocina en completo silencio viendo como la rubia tomaba un vaso de agua antes tomar su móvil para enviarle el mensaje de texto que Samantha había pedido. Después de eso se dirigió hacia su habitación cruzándose con Cooper dormido en el sofá, cosa que la enterneció. Cubrió al chico con una cobija y le dejo un beso en la cabeza antes de subir a su dormitorio. Una vez allí dejo su bolso y su campera en un rincón antes de colocarse su pijama y debatirse entre ir a dormir o no como Isabelle. Como necesitaba descansar y dormir lo máximo posible decidió quedarse en su dormitorio porque dormir con su prima equivalía a terminar cumpliendo la función de almohada humana, algo que esa noche no quería ser.

**-Hansel, vamos a dormir-** murmuro la rubia acomodándose en la cama mientras que su perro al lado de ella le lamió la cara haciéndola sonreír. -**¡Hansel, no! Deja de besarme. ¡Gretel! ¡Gretel, a dormir! Vamos, pequeña. Ven... **

La otra perra de Quinn saltó a la cama con urgencia lamiéndole también la cara a la rubia antes de empezar a jugar con su hermano canino. Fabray volvió a palmear su cama después de unos minutos y sus mascotas se acomodaron a su lado dispuestos a dormir junto con su dueña. Hansel se acomodo sobre el cuello de la rubia y Gretel, tras mover su cabeza en una clara orden de que quería que su dueña la acariciara, se recostó a su lado.

**-Cuando despierte les muestro las fotos que saco mami esta noche-** susurro la rubia con voz somnolienta sintiendo la pesadez en sus parpados. **-Hay un gnomo al cual seguramente querrán comer. Yo sé lo que les digo.**

Así como cerro los ojos los volvió a abrir, o eso le pareció cuando el ruido de alguien entrando a su habitación la despertó. Se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón ignorando a la persona que se había acostado a su lado y que ya empezaba a molestarla pasando sus dedos por todo su rostro. Por muchos manotazos que lanzo al aire ninguno tuvo el efecto que esperaba, sino todo lo contrario. La persona a su lado comenzó a reír y eso la hizo abrir los ojos resignada porque sabía que no volvería a dormirse de nuevo mientras tuviera compañía.

**-Mierda, Isabelle. No podías ir a molestar a otro lado, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Quinn dándole la espalda a su prima. **-Toda habitación tiene una puerta, ¿No? Entonces, camina hasta la que esta aquí y vete. Quiero dormir... ¡Hansel, Gretel. Vengan, vamos a dormir!**

**-Tus perros no están. Cooper los saco a pasear hace rato-** informo la joven de cabello y ojos marrones recostándose sobre la espalda de Quinn mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. **-Te has dormido la vida, Bella Durmiente del Harlem. Ya es hora del almuerzo más que del desayuno.**

**-¿Tendré un desayunalmuerzo entonces?-** bromeo Quinn cerrando los ojos nuevamente girándose hacia su prima que le sonrió.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en el cual Quinn intento volver a dormir abrazada a la cintura de Roxont que le acaricio el pelo y de hecho estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo hasta que Isabelle rompió el silencio.

**-Esta mañana ocurrió algo extraño-** comento la chica ganándose un gruñido por parte de su prima que quería seguir durmiendo. **-Deja de gruñir. No eres animal, Quinn. Te decía que ocurrió algo extraño. Cuando desperté pase por la sala de camino a la cocina...**

**-No sabia que teníamos que pasar por la sala de camino a la cocina-** ironizo Quinn con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa burlona en los labios. **-Espero que el final de esa cosa extraña que te paso tenga sentido, no como lo que acabas de decir.**

**-Es que yo no le encuentro el sentido a una nota que decía _"También extrañe pelear contigo"_ y que apareció por abajo de la puerta, ¿Tú le encuentras el sentido a eso, Quinn?-** pregunto Isabelle sorprendiéndose de que su prima se levantara de la cama como si hubiera olvidado de repente que tenía sueño. **-Ey, pensé que estabas en modo zombie, ¿Pasa algo?**

**-No... nada-** respondió Quinn recostándose nuevamente junto a su prima que la miro con confusión. **-Recordé algo del estudio pero después me encargo de eso. Mejor cuéntame que hiciste con esa nota misteriosa.**

**-La tengo aquí-** respondió Isabelle sacando un papel algo arrugado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de que Quinn se lo arrebatara de las manos. **-Ey, ¿Por qué haces eso? Existe las palabras _'¿Me lo prestas, por favor?'_ y yo decido si te doy el papel o no. Hoy estas muy primitiva.**

**-Cállate-** ordeno Quinn desdoblando el papel encontrándose directamente con esa caligrafía que empezaba a resultarle familiar.

No había indicios de quien podría haber enviado esa nota pero Quinn sabía con exactitud a quien pertenecía y fue en ese momento que una sonrisa nueva fue extendiéndose a lo largo de su rostro, confundiendo a Isabelle que por mucho que lucho con su prima ésta no la dejo recuperar la nota escrita.

**-Esta nota no tiene sentido, va a la basura. De paso preparo el desayuno-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Fabray saliendo de su habitación rumbo hacia la biblioteca que había en su departamento donde guardo cuidadosamente el papel que Rachel le había escrito. Lugar donde también estaba guardada la nota que la morena le arrojo días atrás.

Porque no había duda que había sido la morena quien deslizo eso por debajo de la puerta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Quinn se olvido sus intenciones de alejar a Rachel de ella y se planteo la posibilidad de entablar una relación cordial con la morena que no sobrepasara ningún limite. Solamente una relación cordial, nada más que eso.

_También extrañe pelear contigo._

Leyó por ultima vez sin poder contener sus ganas de leer nuevamente algo escrito por Rachel ni la sonrisa que estaba segura que no se borraría en ningún momento del día que le esperaba por delante.

* * *

Hola!

**dany:** Soy fanática de Harry Potter xD Muchas gracias :)

**rosemarie:** Primero, suerte en la boda. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar y ya... lo que pase en la boda, queda en la boda ;) Segundo, gracias por calificarme de _'interesante'_ :3 y por ultimo, no sabia que mis fics traían _'moralejas o respuestas a enredos sentimentales' _pero muchas gracias por eso. Por eso y por todo lo anterior :)

Gracias también al resto y hasta la próxima entrega! :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFIC


	6. 06 - Quidditch

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más te elegiría sin pensarlo, es que no hay nada que pensar. _  
_Que no existe ni motivo ni razón para dudarlo ni un segundo, _  
_Porque tú has sido lo mejor que tocó este corazón, _  
_y que entre el cielo y tú, yo me quedo contigo..._

* * *

**06\. Quidditch**

* * *

**-Rachel despierta-** ordeno Santana entrando a la habitación de la morena corriendo las cortinas a un lado dejando al descubierto a través de la ventana un cielo nublado propio de finales de otoño. **-Quinn llamó. Tenemos entrenamiento dentro de una hora.**

**-¿"Tenemos"?-** pregunto Rachel cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con el edredón. **-Querrás decir que tú tienes entrenamiento de Quibchi... Quiddmitch... O como sea que se llame ese juego freak que ustedes juegan.**

**-Es Quidditch y será mejor que te lo aprendas porque formaras parte del equipo-**determinó Santana con un tono de voz autoritario. **-Tú quieres que te acompañe a la estúpida boda de Finn, entonces a cambio harás esto por mi.**

**-Solo tú tienes esa capacidad de llevar todo para tu terreno y convertirte en el centro de atención, Santana- **murmuro Rachel levantándose de la cama con molestia. **-Y no quiero hablar de Finn. Anoche estuvimos hasta tarde hablando de sus planes de boda. Sinceramente estuve tentada de tirarme de Empire State cada vez que hablaba de su futura esposa. ¡Yo tendría que estar ocupando ese lugar!**

**-Si, pero por suerte no es así-** intervino una voz masculina entrando a la habitación. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises verdosos se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. -**Finn es mi hermanastro y todo lo que quieras pero es nocivo estar al lado de él. Es un chico de pueblo y tú la única estrella que camina entre mortales, Rachel. Creo que es hora de que te vayas quitando esa locura de querer compartir tu vida con él.**

**-No hacia falta ser tan duro, Kurt-** susurro la morena bajando la mirada con tristeza. **-¿Tanto les cuesta entender que estoy enamorada de Finn? ¿Qué es el amor de mi vida y que quiero estar a su lado?**

**-Ok... Lo que tú digas, Rachel-** soltó Kurt con ironía recibiendo el apoyo de Santana con un movimiento de cabeza. **-Ya vengo viendo este mismo musical durante muchos años y realmente comienzo a cansarme de que siempre suene la misma canción.**

**-Entonces ignorame, Hummel-** repuso Rachel cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda a su amigo.

**-Es lo que planeaba a hacer-** afirmo Kurt saliendo de la habitación seguido de Santana que ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Rachel por la poca insistencia que su amigo ejercía en ella. La latina se acerco a Hummel pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico se le adelanto: **-Está acostumbrada a que le demos la razón en todo, a ser la diva Rachel Berry. Es hora de que eso se termine. A partir de ahora no le llevaras la corriente en ninguno de sus caprichos. Si quiere ir a interrumpir la boda de Finn que lo haga sola, ¿Está claro?**

**-Primero, no recibo ordenes de ti. Segundo, estas raro hoy...-** enumero Santana llegando a la cocina de su departamento. **-Y tercero, creo que estas sufriendo síndrome pre-menstrual.**

**-Si, seguramente es eso-** ironizo Kurt rodando los ojos. **-Discutí con Blaine y cada vez estamos más cerca del divorcio, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Mejor cuéntame entrenamiento de qué tienen y... ¿Desde cuando Rachel y Quinn comparten espacios sin matarse una a la otra? Por cierto, mientras subía me cruce con la rubia y el novio...**

**-¿Con quién? ¿Britt?-** pregunto Santana levantando la vista viendo como la confusión se apoderaba de su amigo frente a ella. **-¿Qué? Dijiste _"la rubia y su novio"_, entonces yo lo asocie a Britt y... Darren. Por cierto, debo hablar con Quinn sobre ese chico. Lo descubrí hablando con Parker y no me gusta esa unión. Tengo miedo que la historia vuelva a repetirse.**

**-¿Historia? ¿Qué historia?-** intervino Rachel entrando a la cocina donde abrazo a Kurt por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un _'Lo siento'_ que el chico correspondió con una sonrisa de lado. **-¿De qué historia hablas, Santana?**

**-¿No conoces la historia?-** pregunto Hummel girándose para mirar a la morena que negó con la cabeza. **-Entonces no conoces ni un poco de Quinn Fabray.**

**-Oh, si. Fallo mio no intentar acercarme a ella-** espeto Rachel con sarcasmo separándose de su amigo acercándose hacia donde estaba Santana para servirse un poco de café. **-¿Como no se me ocurrió antes tratar de entablar una relación amable con esa rubia intolerante? ¡Por favor, Kurt! ¿Como pretendes que conozca la historia de Quinn Fabray si ella misma no me deja acercarme ni dos pasos? Y tú...-** se dirigió a Santana completamente molesta. **-¿Me contaras o no la historia? Ya que ella jamas me la contara, ¿Qué problema hay en que me la cuentes tú? Cuéntame la historia.**

**-Hoy estas más autoritaria que de costumbre-** remarco Santana con una ceja en alto viendo hacia su amiga que se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia respecto a todo esa situación.**-Fue cuando Quinn estaba en la universidad. Ella y Parker estaban saliendo juntos y lo que mi rubia pensó que era un amor de cuentos de hadas termino siendo el engaño del siglo. Parker lo único que quería de Quinn era la receta de la nueva golosina que Chocolates Fabray estaba creando. Una vez que la robo, lo primero que hizo fue patentarla a nombre de Golosinas Parker y luego le rompió el corazón a Quinn.**

**-Pobre Lucy-** susurro Rachel con una repentina pena dirigida hacia la rubia.

Definitivamente eso era algo que no conocía de la vida de Quinn y mucho menos lo llegaría a saber si esperaba que la rubia se lo contase. Por suerte, Santana había sido buena y no la había dejado con la curiosidad sabiendo lo que eso significaba para alguien curioso como ella.

Un detalle más que anotar en su lista de cosas que conocía de Quinn pero que ésta no le contaba. De hecho, no conocía ningún detalle de la vida de Fabray más allá de lo que la rubia le dejaba ver, lo que rara y extraña vez le contaba y que ella deducía, pero de ahí a conocer el momento exacto en el cual jugaron con Quinn había una gran distancia. De repente sintió ganas de ir a buscar a ese tal Park, Parker o como sea que se llamara y ponerlo en su lugar. Darle una bofetada por jugar asi con una mujer, aunque ésta fuera Quinn Fabray.

Desayunó en completo silencio escuchando la conversación entre Santana y Kurt. Más bien escuchando el monólogo de éste ultimo en el cual despotricaba sobre su novio, aunque a él le gustaba decir que era su esposo, por una nueva discusión que a Rachel no le interesó por el simple hecho de que sabía que era una más del montón. Al abandonar el departamento Kurt correría a los brazos de su novio, Blaine Anderson, y la discusión quedaría en nada. Por eso mismo la morena decidió mantenerse al margen de todo eso.

Ademas aún le dolía que Kurt no la apoyara en su decisión de luchar por Finn, ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? ¿Acaso ella se negó a que Hummel perdonara a Blaine cuando le fue infiel? Claro que no. Entonces, ¿No podía Kurt comportarse como el buen amigo que era y apoyarla en cada decisión que tomara sin importar el resultado? Aún así eso no le quitaba las ganas de luchar por el amor de su vida, después de todo era Rachel Barbra Berry. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y la boda de Finn debería estar temblando frente a su presencia.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió hacia dormitorio buscando ropa cómoda que ponerse para después de ducharse y asistir al bendito entrenamiento del deporte ese del cual no se acordaba el nombre. O mejor dicho, del cual no le salía el nombre.

¿Había alguien más freak que Quinn Fabray? ¿Quién demonios jugaba un deporte del cual nadie había escuchado hablar en su vida? Nadie que ella conociera, a excepción de Santana. Pero aún así debía admitir que el hecho de que Quinn fuera ajena al resto, alguien poco común, le gustaba. No sabía explicar el por qué, quizás por el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de la rubia y que había descubierto cada vez que dejaba patente su frikismo. Ella sabía de cine y le gustaba pero Quinn... Quinn le había demostrado, en una cuantas palabras, que sabía más que ella y eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de conocerla y de sacar a relucir su lado competitivo donde quería saber si Quinn Fabray sabia más que ella.

Se acercó a la ventana cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear en el cristal y se sorprendió a si misma mirando más tiempo del acordado a través del vidrio. Si bien el lugar no tenía buena vista, más allá de los autos y caminantes que pasaban por el lugar, tampoco estaba tan mal. Peor era estar en su departamento de Brooklyn, completamente sola ideando planes descabellados para detener la boda de Finn.

Boda de la que se olvido momentáneamente cuando entorno los ojos viendo hacia abajo a nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray. La rubia se movía de un lado a otro y luchaba con su novio de manera graciosa, lo que llevo a Rachel a sonreír al asociar a Quinn con la palabra infantil, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio al novio de ésta tomándola por la cintura haciendo reír a la rubia a quien le dejo un beso en el cuello.

A ella también le gustaría tener un amor así, alguien con quien compartir algo tan hermoso como lo era el amor y cada vez que miraba a Quinn se preguntaba si sería igual de fría en la intimidad de cuatro paredes con su pareja, si sería tan seria y arrogante con sus novios como lo era con ella o por si el contrario era romántica y dulce. Quizás algo bipolar, como descubrió días atrás cuando caminaron juntas desde Central Park hasta el edificio donde ahora vivían las dos.

No supo explicar la sensación de calidez que la invadió cuando en aquel entonces Quinn le dijo que extrañaba pelear con ella y si bien no era algo que esperase por parte de la rubia le gustó escucharlo salir de su boca. De hecho, estuvo dándole vueltas a eso cuando llego al departamento de Santana y solo logro descansar después de prometerse a si misma responderle a Quinn, ya sea a través de cualquier medio.

Volvió a perder su vista hacia el exterior con intenciones de encontrarse nuevamente con Quinn pero la rubia ya no estaba por lo que despegó su vista de la ventana y se dirigió a la ducha. Una hora después estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de la prima de Quinn, Isabelle, dirigiéndose hacia Queens mientras que a su lado iba Kurt y en el asiento de copiloto iba Santana.

Por mucho que preguntó hacia donde la llevaban ni Santana ni Isabelle le respondieron. Fue por eso mismo que se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la casa de Josefina Fabray, la madre de Quinn. Conocía a la mujer, se vieron varias veces debido a que Santana la había llevado a la casa de la mujer a cenar más de una vez a tal punto de entablar una cordial relación, la misma que deseaba tener con Quinn y que la rubia se negaba a crear.

**-¡Mis niños!-** exclamo Josefina cuando las tres chicas y Kurt bajaron del Mustang blanco de Isabelle. **-Los estaba esperando.**

La joven Roxont fue la primera en acercarse hacia su tía a quien abrazo de manera tierna haciendo sonreír a Rachel. La morena se encontraba tomada del brazo de Kurt que miraba todo alrededor con la boca abierta como si no conociera la arquitectura del hogar de la madre de Quinn. Hummel le pego un manotazo a Rachel cuando ésta, riéndose, lo tomo de la barbilla cerrándole la boca fingiendo que le limpiaba la inexistente baba que caía de la boca del chico.

**-Pero si son mis hermosos mellizos no mellizos-** escucho que decía Josefina después de haber saludado a Santana quien en ese preciso instante se encontraba abrazada a la cintura de Britt al tiempo que las dos hablaban de algo con Isabelle. La madre de Quinn se acercó tanto a Rachel como a Kurt y les regalo a ambos un abrazo cálido. **-Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi.**

**-Eso jamas, tía Josefina-** negó Hummel con confianza haciendo sonreír a la mujer que le pellizco las mejillas al chico. **-De hecho, si no me traían hoy iba a venir solo porque ando con ganas de comer tu lasaña.**

**-Llegaste al lugar indicado-** afirmo Josefina con una sonrisa de lado antes de acercarse a Rachel que sonrió con timidez. -**Hola, Rach. Tan bella como siempre. Supe que estarás en el equipo de Quidditch. Quiero disculparme en persona por el frikismo sin limite de mi hija. Lamento que te arrastre a todo esto pero como siempre digo, la persona que se enamore de mi pequeño leoncito tiene que enamorarse de su frikismo primero.**

**-Mami... Deja de avergonzar a Quinnie-** intervino Brittany mirando a su madre que le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano. **-Hablo en serio. Sabes que no le gusta que hablen de ella a sus espaldas y sobre todo que la llames pequeño leoncito frente a desconocidos... No te ofendas, Rachie.**

**-No te preocupes, Brittany-** indico la morena ocultando una sonrisa por los sobrenombres con el que ambas mujeres se referían a Quinn.

Se armo una pequeña disputa entre madre e hija donde la primera negaba estar poniendo en ridículo a su hija mayor y la segunda replicaba aquello diciendo que lo hacía a propósito, pero la disputa se quedo en nada cuando a lo lejos una Chevrolet S10 de color negra hizo acto de presencia. Para sorpresa de Rachel, la primera en bajarse de la camioneta fue la bibliotecaria de_Beth_, Marley Rose. Seguido de la chica bajo Cooper McCain y por último Quinn.

La rubia llevaba puesta la misma campera color vino que llevaba la noche en que se encontraron en Central Park, lo que llevo a la morena a dejar de observar a Marley para enfocarse en la rubia. Lo único que se sumaba al look de Quinn eran los lentes de aviador que llevaba en ese momento y que Marley se encargo de quitar, para desconcierto de Rachel. Desconcierto que se mezclo con cierta molestia al ver como la rubia le susurraba algo en el oído a la bibliotecaria haciendo reír a ésta ultima.

Cooper y Marley se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos saludando tanto a Josefina como a Brittany con un abrazo mientras que Quinn simplemente se quedo al lado de la camioneta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Rachel llego a ver incluso desde donde estaba. Le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Fabray, la hacía lucir más amigable aunque no lo fuera. Muy en el fondo deseaba que Quinn se acercara a ellos tal y como lo habían hecho Marley y Cooper pero la rubia parecía no estar pensando en eso.

Ese sería el primer encuentro que tendrían después de que la morena deslizara la nota por debajo de la puerta del departamento de Quinn y extrañamente estaba nerviosa. Por alguna extraña razón quería saber la opinión de la rubia respecto a eso y saber si pensaba que era una tonta por haber hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero no sabría nada de eso a no ser que Quinn se acercara hacia donde estaba ella pero la rubia seguía al lado del vehículo en el que había llegado con esa sonrisa hipnotizante jugando en sus labios y sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes de aviador.

Fabray por otro lado estaba contenta por muchas razones. Entre ellas, que ese día comenzaban los entrenamientos de Quidditch después de varios días buscando el equipamiento necesario para llevar a acabo eso. De hecho Cooper había viajado hasta Orlando, Florida, a comprar todo lo necesario. Otra de las razones por la que estaba contenta era de ver a su equipo al completo allí reunido en la entrada de la casa de su madre. El mismo patio que tenía el tamaño perfecto que les permitía entrenar para el torneo local que aún no tenía una fecha exacta de inicio.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de su camioneta y quito la lona que cubría lo que había allí. No pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad y orgullo viendo como siete escobas se encontraba perfectamente ordenadas. Con un característico color negro casi en su totalidad de tamaño, a excepción de la parte trasera que tenia un toque verdoso claro que a Quinn le encantaba. Tomo una sacándola de la camioneta y la examinó más de cerca.

Acarició con delicadeza el palo de la escoba deteniéndose sobre las letras en plateado de la punta que anunciaba que se trataba de una _Nimbus 2001_, con peso ligero y una de las más rápidas, después de la Saeta de Fuego, si de verdad volara. Sonrió imaginándose a si misma sobre la escoba jugando al Quidditch, volviendo al campo de juego y llevando a la victoria a su equipo. Algo que no pudo hacer la última vez que jugaron porque los descalificaron debido a que le rompió la nariz y le bajo los dientes a uno de los jugadores del equipo rival. Cabía destacar que el chico se lo merecía, ¿Quién lo mando a que se burlara de ella? Bueno, ahí estaba el resultado.

**-¿Eres consciente de que si quieres que juegue tendrás que explicarme el juego detalladamente?-** pregunto Rachel a su lado viendo como la rubia sonreía sin quitar de vista a la escoba. **-Hola, Quinn.**

**-¿Ya no soy más Lucy?-** pregunto la rubia con una ceja en alto mirando a la morena que se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Quinn negó con la cabeza y se aferro un poco más a la escoba enseñándose a la morena.** -Lo mejor sera que empecemos por los objetos que vamos a usar...**

**-¿Una escoba?-** cuestiono Rachel tocando la punta de la misma donde estaban las letras en dorados. **-¿Jugaremos en escobas?**

**-No seria Quidditch sino, Rachel. Mira, esta es una Nimbus 2001, ¿Sientes el poco peso que presenta? Bueno, eso es lo que la hace más ligera y llevadera-** explico Quinn antes de que Rachel volviera a ver ese brillo en los ojos de la rubia que había visto cuando hablaron de cine. **-Está es la que usaba Draco Malfoy y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytheryn. Era una de las más rápidas hasta la llegada de la Saeta de Fuego. De hecho jugaremos con Saetas, las Nimbus son solo para practicar.**

Rachel no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente dejo que Quinn hablara de las razones de por qué usaban una escoba para entrenar y otra para jugar. Hasta el momento lo que sabía era que esa escoba era ligera y tenía el tamaño adecuado, lo que significaba que no se enredaría en sus piernas. Se anoto mentalmente los complicados nombres con los que Quinn hablaba, aún sabiendo que los olvidaría o que los escribiría de mal manera cuando los buscase en Internet, para por lo menos seguirle un poco el ritmo a Quinn cuando hablaba de cosas que ella no entendía.

Quinn la trajo a la realidad entregándole la escoba que no recordaba como se llamaba antes de ver como la rubia se hacía dueña de una especie de baúl cual abrió dejando al descubierto algo que la morena no llego a ver pero que Fabray se encargo de enseñárselo. Saco lo que parecía ser un balón y se lo entrego a Rachel.

**-El equipo de Quidditch está formado por siete jugadores: Un Guardián, que vendría a ser el que cuida los aros para que el otro equipo no haga goles. Dos Bateadores, que son los que mantienen las Bludger lejos de los jugadores-** explico Quinn que no noto como la morena fruncía el entrecejo en señal de confusión por lo último que dijo la rubia. **-Tres Cazadores que son los encargados de marcar los goles en los aros ajenos. Y por último, está el Buscador que es el encargado de atrapar la Snitch Dorada para dar por terminado el partido, ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dije?**

**-Eso creo. A ver...-** respondió la morena concentrándose mientras que Quinn frente a ella se cruzo de brazos esperando. **-El equipo de Quimmich... Bueno, como se llame-** agrego rodando los ojos cuando la rubia la corrigió por decir mal el nombre del deporte. **-Como sea, la freak aquí eres tú, no yo. Entonces, el equipo tiene un Guardián que vendría a ser como el arquero o el portero que cuida el arco. Los Bateadores serían como los defensores del equipo y los Cazadores serían los delanteros, ¿Entendí bien?**

**-Te faltó el Buscador-** señalo Quinn ocultando su sonrisa de orgullo al ver que la morena había entendido lo que le había explicado. **-Fuera de eso, lo has entendido bien... y no es arco, es aro lo que cuida el Guardián-** Rachel rodó los ojos nuevamente por la corrección de la rubia que lo hacía sin poder contenerse. Señalo el balón que Rachel tenía en la mano y que aún no había explicado para que servía. **-Eso que tienes ahí es una Quaffle, el balón principal. Es la que usan los Cazadores...**

**-Los delanteros-** interrumpió Rachel inconscientemente mirando el balón marrón que tenia en la mano. No parecía ser un balón común y corriente, tenía la forma circular de cualquier otro pero era una especie rara de balón. Con tres partes aplanadas que no supo para que servían.** -Tú llámalos como de verdad se llaman, pero no esperes lo mismo de mi porque para mi siempre serán delanteros. Para que lo entienda el Quibbich debo asociarlo a un deporte común, no a uno... excéntrico como el que juegas tú.**

**-El Quidditch no es excéntrico... y yo tampoco lo soy-** replico Quinn mientras que Rachel le quitaba importancia con un movimiento de manos porque su concentración estaba puesta en ese extraño balón, lo que le indico a Quinn que debía explicarle a la morena por qué la pelota tenía esa forma. **-Las partes hundidas hacia adentro, las aplanadas, permiten una manera más fácil de sujetar el balón. Si fuera circular y eres torpe lo más probable es que se te escurra de las manos. En cambio de esa forma, la puedes sujetar sin que eso pase. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-Si, lo voy entendiendo-** respondió la morena devolviéndole el balón a la rubia para concentrarse en la escoba que tenía en las manos. **-La... Como sea que se llame es la que usan los delanteros. Supongo que con el balón ese hacen los goles.**

**-Sí, y cada gol vale diez puntos-** indico Quinn tomando otro de los balones solo que este era mas pequeño que el anterior. **-Está es una Bludger. Si tuviéramos magia estaría encantada para que volase alrededor de todo el campo de juego con intenciones de golpear a los Cazadores. Los Bateadores...**

**-Los defensores-** interrumpió nuevamente la morena tomando el balón de unos veinticinco centímetros de diámetro que la rubia le entregó. **-No me hagas repetir el nombre de está cosa. Son todos nombres extraños. No sé como los puedes decir sin acalambrarte la lengua.**

**-Mi lengua jamas se acalambra-** afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rachel. **-Auch... No se porque me golpeas, hobbit. Como te decía, los Bateadores son los encargados de mantener a las Bludger lejos de los jugadores de su equipo pero pueden golpear a los del equipo contrario. Eso es valido. En el juego original los Bateadores tienen bates pero aquí tomamos las Blud con nuestras manos. Después está la Snitch que es una pequeña pelota alada que puede volar y le permite al Buscador poder atraparla. Como estamos en el mundo real nosotros usaremos como Snitch algo que se acerque lo suficiente a su velocidad. Por ejemplo, un animal. Cooper va a traer a su perro galgo.**

**-No me digas. Seguramente tiene algún nombre raro de eso que ustedes le ponen-**comento Rachel moviendo de un lado al otro la escoba que tenia en su mano. Dejo de hacerlo solo cuando la rubia la tomo de las manos deteniendo eso. **-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que él no es igual o más freak que tú? Tu madre acaba de decir que para que alguien se enamore de ti primero tiene que enamorarse de tu frikismo y sinceramente creo que tiene razón, así que...**

**-Así que si quieres enamorarte de mi, ya sabes por donde empezar-** interrumpió Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Ya quisieras que me enamorase de ti. ¿Te imaginas a las dos juntas? La primera noche terminamos en el hospital-** determino Rachel quitando las manos de la rubia sobre las suyas para volver a jugar con la escoba nuevamente.

**-No sabía que tenías esa fantasía de la enfermera, el hospital y eso-** comento Quinn sin cambiar su expresión traviesa. Dejo escapar una carcajada cuando Rachel le golpeó en el hombro. **-¿Otra vez golpeando, Grumpy? Eres muy agresiva, ¿Sabes? ¿Así quieres que me acerque a ti?**

**-Te acercaras a mi porque te será irresistiblemente imposible mantenerme lejos de ti-**replico la morena con una sonrisa victoriosa cuando Quinn abrió y cerro la boca sin decir nada. **-Ten la escoba y préstame tu espalda.**

**-Me gusta más de frente. Mirándonos a los ojos-** murmuro Quinn tomando la escoba que la morena le devolvió antes de sacar un papel algo arrugado del bolsillo de su gabardina y un bolígrafo seguido de un _'En caso de que me pidan autógrafo en la calle'_ cuando Quinn la cuestionó sobre eso.

Espero a que la morena apoyase el papel sobre su espalda comenzando a escribir vaya uno a saber qué y si bien después de unos minutos comenzó a cansarse de estar en esa posición, no dijo nada porque compartir ese momento de tranquilidad con Rachel era más importante.

Jamas se había detenido a pensar o disfrutar un momento como ese donde, a pesar de seguir peleándose y provocándose entre ellas, podía pasar un momento agradable en compañía de Berry. Quizás si se hubiera tomado antes unos minutos como los que se estaba tomando en ese momento la relación entre ellas sería diferente, aunque la sola idea de pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que la rubia experimentara una sensación rara de perplejidad porque no se imaginaba un espacio temporal donde no peleara con Rachel.

Quizás ese momento compartido juntas sería el mejor momento para hablar de la nota que le morena le había enviado o confirmar si era de ella quien lo había hecho pero Quinn no necesito ni una cosa ni la otra porque estaba segura de que la nota que estaba guardada en el más remoto lugar de su biblioteca tenía a Rachel Berry como autora.

De repente recordar la nota la trajo al mundo real y una nueva sensación de ansiedad se instaló en ella cuando la posibilidad de que Rachel le estuviera escribiendo un nuevo mensaje la invadió. Se regaño a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de eso, ¿Desde cuando esperaba ansiosa las notas de Berry? Ni que fuera Harry cuando esperaba que Hedwig le trajera noticias de su padrino Sirius Black. Ella no era ansiosa y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora por culpa de un maldito gnomo egocéntrico y talentoso.

**-¿Terminaste?-** pregunto Quinn con algo de molestia cuando la sensación de estar cediendo de a poco la invadió. **-Que tú midas como un bonsái no significa que yo también.**

**-Deberías respetar el arte del Bonsái, Lucy-** la regaño Rachel escribiendo el punto final con demasiada fuerza sobre la espalda de Quinn, lo que hizo que la rubia se quejara. **-Fue objeto de culto para los taoístas hace como dos mil años. Para ellos era un símbolo de eternidad, un puente entre lo divino y lo humano, el cielo y la tierra-** Fabray se giro para mirarla con una ceja en alto para disimular lo asombrada que estaba por la forma de hablar de la morena. **-Y para tu información, el bonsái no es genéricamente pequeño. Le das la forma de pequeño podando el tronco, las hojas y las raíces cada cierto tiempo, tonta.**

**-Yo no soy tonta-** negó Quinn cruzándose de brazos con actitud infantil sin ver como Rachel ocultaba una sonrisa tierna. **-Mejor explícame que estabas escribiendo en ese estúpido papel. Tardaste tanto que por un momento pensé que estabas haciendo una copia de la Noche Estrellada de Van Gogh.**

**-Pondría a prueba tu conocimiento sobre arte pero algo me dice que no eres muy buena en eso-** señalo Rachel entregándole a la rubia, que le saco la lengua, el papel que había estado escribiendo minutos antes. **-Dime si lo hice bien.**

_Cazadores = Delanteros = Quar... Quaff algo._

_Bateadores = Defensores = Blumger._

_Guardián = Portero = Cualquiera de las anteriores._

**-Sigues olvidándote del Buscador-** indico Quinn tomando el bolígrafo de la mano de la morena haciéndole una seña de que se diera vuelta. Una vez que Rachel le dio la espalda comenzó a escribir. **-Y será mejor que te aprendas bien los nombres de los balones. Te sugiero que mires _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_, sobre todo la escena donde Oliver Wood instruye a Harry una vez que es elegido como el Buscador de Gryffindor. Cuando están en el campo de Quidditch, a eso me refiero.**

**-Yo no pienso pasarme hora y media viendo una película de un mago huérfano con cicatriz- **sentencio Rachel ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn, lo que la llevo a rodar los ojos y agregar con ironía: **-Ups... Lo siento.**

**-Ese mago huérfano con cicatriz como tú lo llamas despectivamente, es el mago que eliminó a la amenaza más grande que enfrento el mundo mágico a manos de Lord Voldemort-** espeto la rubia acercándose a Rachel con los dientes apretados mientras que la morena frente a ella se cruzo de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido. **-Tenía diecisiete años cuando lo asesinó. Sus padres, su padrino y dos de sus profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras murieron para defenderlo, así que muestra un poco de respeto por Harry James Potter, el único que sobrevivió al maleficio Avada Kedavra y el que salvo al mundo mágico del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, después de Gellert Grindelwald. Así que... No sabes nada, Rachel Berry.**

**-Pensé que era _"No sabes nada, Jon Snow"_ pero bueno... Parece que me equivoque-** se burlo la morena mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír al ver como Quinn se giraba ignorándola. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando vio que Cooper se acercaba a ellas.

Rachel miro para otro lado momentáneamente cuando el chico abrazo a la rubia por la espalda de manera cariñosa, pero al parecer a ésta eso no le fue suficiente porque se giro entre los brazos de su novio y le devoro la boca en un beso que parecía haber sorprendido no solo a Rachel, sino que también el propio chico.

_-Con que necesidad, ¿No?-_ se pregunto a si misma la morena mientras que la rubia frente a ella, tras haber roto el beso, le limpiaba los labios a su novio que le sonrió a Rachel a modo de disculpas por el espectáculo presentado.

**-Lo siento, Rachel-** se disculpo Cooper sorprendiendo a la morena que no estuvo segura de la razón de la disculpa del chico. **-Mmm... venía a buscarlas porque están cayendo pequeñas gotas que obviamente ustedes no notaron, por lo tanto las chicas no quieren entrenar con lluvia. Josefina está cocinando ahora y me mandó a buscarlas para que almorcemos todos juntos.**

**-Creo que mejor voy con Kurt y Santana-** fue lo único que dijo Rachel suspirando mientras esquivaba la mirada de Cooper y la de Quinn que parecía contrariada por algo. **-Creo que otro día aprenderé a jugar Quimmich, Lucy.**

**-Es Quidditch-** la corrigió Quinn sin poder contenerse. Frunció el entrecejo en señal de concentración cuando una idea llego a su mente justo antes de la morena se alejara de ellos a paso lento.** -Ey, Berry. Quizás no juegues Quidditch en persona pero espero que seas buena con el mando de la consola.**

**-Y espero que tú seas buena esquivándolo-** soltó Rachel sin siquiera girarse para mirar a Quinn que intercambio una mirada confusa con su novio viendo como éste sonreía divertido por lo dicho por la morena.

**-Creo que cada vez que estés con Rachel me acercare así me besas con el mismo ímpetu de hace rato. Por cierto, ¿Qué fue eso? Y no me digas que fue un subido de calentura porque nos conocemos muy bien, Quinn-** afirmo Cooper abrazando a la rubia por el cuello haciendo que ésta le correspondiera el abrazo suspirando contra su pecho. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si-** respondió la rubia en falso tono de voz seguro que no logró engañar a Cooper ni por un segundo. ****-Pero no vuelvas a dejarme a solas con ella, Coop.****

* * *

Hola...

**Sol: **jajajaja tardas en enterarte y después te desvelas porque tenes que leer todo de un tirón, viste? xD Gracias por lo que sigue. Siempre tan amable. Nos seguimos leyendo :)

**rosemarie: **Gracias. Siempre trato de contestar la mayoría de los reviews, ya que es mi forma de agradecer el apoyo que me brindan desde mi primera historia :) Ok, tomo nota respecto a Brittana. Gracias por lo que sigue, siempre tan amable con tus palabras :3 Abrazo!

**dany:** Gracias por decir que soy grande a pesar de 1,58 de altura xD No, en serio... Muchas gracias! Mmm... creo que no me lo habías dicho antes pero me alegro de que asi sea :) Gracias nuevamente! Besos :)


	7. 07 - Ingenua

_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú _  
_mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio. _  
_Mi compás y mi camino..._

* * *

**07\. Ingenua**

* * *

**-No, Berry. Tienes que... ¡Mierda! Tienes que lanzar al aro. Debes apretar redondo para eso-** señalo Quinn con exasperación cuando Rachel a su lado volvió a preguntar con qué botón del mando de la Play Station 2 se marcaba gol. **-Con cuadrado lanzas la Bludger y con...**

**-Este mando no sirve-** interrumpió la morena lanzando el objeto a un costado del sofá mientras que Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada. **-O a lo mejor es el juego. ¿No puede ser este vejestorio de consola?**

**-No es la flecha, es el indio-** replico Quinn con enojo tomando el mando que estaba usando la morena para entregárselo de nuevo. **-Y no le llames _vejestorio_ a mi consola. Es la única con la que se puede jugar. Ahora hazme el favor de tomar el mando y ponte a jugar de nuevo. No te estoy pidiendo que seas una maravilla jugando Quidditch, solo que tengas un leve conocimiento. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo. Jugaremos a otra cosa...**

**-¿Quién crees que le partirá la boca a la otra primero?-** pregunto Isabelle desde un rincón viendo la interacción de Quinn y Rachel mientras le daba un nuevo mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la mano. **-¿Quinnie a Berry cuando descubra que la otra tiene un grado dos en el nivel de frikismo o Rachel a Quinn para callarla y deje de intentar hacerla a su imagen y semejanza?**

**-No lo sé. La veo difícil-** fue la respuesta de Santana mirando hacia las dos chicas que en ese momento se encontraban jugando un videojuego de lucha. **-Míralas, ahora están de lo más tranquilas jugando y hace segundos casi se matan con los mandos. Las dos son tan bipolares, en diferente escala, ¿No?, que no sé con cual quedarme. Ademas, Quinn de cierta forma sigue confundiéndome. No sé si le gusta el melón o la banana.**

**-Deberíamos averiguarlo- **comento Isabelle como si nada con la boca llena. Santana la miro con una ceja en alto cuestionándola. **-No digo que se lo preguntemos directamente, no soy tan tonta. A mi no me gustaría que me sacaran de Narnia a empujones. Digo que podemos ir sumando información a nuestra investigación. Déjamelo a mi, voy por papel y lápiz.**

Isabelle se levanto del sofá donde estaba con la latina y se perdió por las escaleras rumbo al piso de arriba de la casa de Josefina Fabray. La misma que se encontraba preparando la merienda para todos los que estaban en su casa como si se trataran de niños pequeños que estaban en su asa un día de lluvia.

Kurt y Cooper se encontraban en otro rincón más alejado hablando de cosas que nadie llego a entender pero que ninguno se tomo el tiempo de averiguar. Marley y Brittany se encontraban con Josefina en la cocina, seguramente ésta última estaría metiendo mano en la preparación de galletas que estaba haciendo su madre. Imagen que llevo a Santana a sonreír mientras veía como Rachel y Quinn habían dejado de pelear. Ahora las dos chicas jugaban al _Budokai 3_ de la serie de videojuegos de lucha de _Dragon Ball Z_. Santana entorno los ojos para ver como interactuaban entre ellas y vio como, si bien ya no peleaban, ambas chicas se golpeaban con sus brazos empujando a la otra pero de manera agradable como si les divirtiera hacer aquello.

**-¿Algún cambio?-** pregunto Isabelle regresando de nuevo al lado de la latina con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo en la mano. Santana negó con la cabeza justo antes de que la joven Roxont saliera corriendo reapareciendo minutos después con la cara llena de harina y dos manzanas en la mano. **-Britt no me dejo tocar nada de la cocina pero luche con todas mis fuerzas y pude robar mi manzana.**

**-Wow... Que gran hazaña-** ironizo Santana rodando los ojos negándose a aceptar la manzana que Isabelle le ofrecía. **-No, gracias. Guarda tus provisiones que te quiero con el culo pegado en este sillón asi me explicas lo que está planificando tu trastornada mente.**

**-Toma. Pon una cruz según lo que Quinn elija-** ordeno Isabelle dándole el cuaderno a Santana donde había una hoja que tenía un cuadro donde decía _Hombre_ y _Mujer_. La morena alta recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la latina y le dio un mordisco a su manzana antes de llamar la atención de su prima. **-Ey, Quinn... Quinn... Mierda, Fabray... ¡Eh, Lucy!- **recién ahí la rubia se giro para mirarla con una mirada asesina mientras que Rachel a su lado hacía lo mismo.

**-Ahí si te presta atención-** comento Santana en voz baja para que solamente Isabelle la escuchase. **-Y la otra te mira mal porque la única que la llama _Lucy_ es ella... o eso quiere creer. Sinceramente creo que habrá problemas con Rose cuando regrese.**

**-¿Qué quieres, Clarisse?-** pregunto Quinn volviendo su atención a la pantalla cuando Rachel hizo lo mismo segundos antes para ganar ventaja. **-¡Eh! ¡Maldito duende tramposo! ¡Con o sin trampa te voy a hacer besar el suelo!**

**-En realidad quiere besarla ella en el suelo-** susurro Santana haciendo reír a Isabelle que se atraganto con un trozo de manzana. **-Siéntate y come bien, idiota. Mira si te mueres aquí en mis piernas. ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto la latina con algo de preocupación viendo como la chica en sus piernas asentía tosiendo. **-Ok, entonces empieza como lo que tienes planeado.**

**-Tú observa-** indico Isa con una sonrisa arrogante antes de mirar hacía donde estaba su prima.**-Eh, Quinn. Claire o Peter, ¿Cuál elijes?**

**-¿Qué? No ent... Mierda, despacio que a Gohan le duele, Berry-** afirmo la rubia perdida en el juego haciendo reír a Rachel que se encogió de hombros. Quinn rodó los ojos y presto atención al videojuego de nuevo antes de responderle a su prima: **-Mmm... Es fácil. Me quedo con Peter pero solo por su poder de absorción. Claire se regenera pero si discutimos y la mato posiblemente sobreviva. ¿Recuerdas el capitulo en el cual está en la morgue toda abierta y una vez que le sacan la rama que tiene en la cabeza vuelve a vivir? La única solución que le encuentro es cortarle la cabeza pero no soy tan sádica como los de Game of Thrones.**

**-Anota una cruz en cada uno porque no termina de decidirse. Elige a Peter pero habla más de Claire que otra cosa-** susurro Isabelle mientras Santana ponía una cruz en cada opción del cuadro que estaba escrito en la hoja. Roxont se giro y siguió cuestionando a su prima. **-¿Daenerys o Viserys?**

**-Super fácil. Daenerys sin dudarlo-** respondió Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido porque Rachel le ganó la pelea pero antes de que dijera algo al respecto, la morena selecciono una nueva partida comenzando a jugar de nuevo. **-Viserys representa a la perfección al hombre ambicioso y poco inteligente. Así que... Dany, de una.**

**-Mujer-** le susurro Isabelle a Santana que marco una nueva cruz en esa opción. **-¿Cersei o Jaime?**

**-Cersei-** respondió Quinn eligiendo sus personajes para comenzar la lucha. **-Jaime con una sola mano no me sirve. La hermana por lo menos tiene las dos.**

**-¿Jon Snow o Ygritte?-** ésta vez Santana no necesito las instrucciones de Isabelle para saber lo que tenia que hacer por lo que simplemente marco otra cruz en la parte de cuadro que decía_Mujer_.

**-Mmm... La pelirroja. Tiene agallas y usa arco y flechas-** fue a respuesta de la rubia sin darse cuenta de que Rachel a su lado escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus respuestas. **-Ademas Jon Snow no sabe nada y no me gustan las personas que no saben nada pero, ¿Quieres que te diga algo, Isa? Game of Thrones acertó muchísimo con el reparto femenino, son todas bellas y talentosas reflejando a la perfección las características de los personajes literarios. No sucedió lo mismo con el masculino.**

**-O quizás no prestaste tanta atención a los hombres-** intervino Santana con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de lado como la que ponía cuando descubría algo. **-Dime, Quinn. ¿Logan Lerman o Alexandra Daddario?**

**-Es complicado y ambos son muy jóvenes para mi pero...-** respondió Quinn pensando unos segundos su respuesta. **-Mmm... Creo que los dos. Si, los dos.**

**-¿Hugh Jackman o Rachel Weisz?-** pregunto Rachel de repente metiéndose en la conversación. La pregunta sorprendió a la rubia que dejo el mando a un lado y se concentro en pensar. **-Vamos, Lucy. No es tan complicado. Los dos son talentosos y naturalmente bellos. Creo que yo elijo a los dos. ¿Julia Roberts o Hugh Grant?**

**-¿Qué tienes con los Hugh's?-** pregunto Quinn cruzándose de brazos viendo como la morena abandonaba también el mando acomodándose mejor en el sofá para prestarle atención a la conversación. **-Y respondiendo lo de antes elijo a los dos y ahora me quedo con Julia. Un talento que a pesar de los años sigue intacto. James Franco, ¿Gay o hetero?**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-** intervino Isabelle comiéndose la manzana que le había ofrecido a Santana con anterioridad y que ésta rechazó. **-Puede ser lo que quiera pero lo que haga de su cama y con su cuerpo no cambia el talento que tenga o deje de tener. ¿Mila Kunis o Ashton Kutcher?**

**-El bebe de los dos-** fue la respuesta de Quinn levantándose del sofá con intenciones de irse.**-Si este absurdo cuestionario terminó voy a ver que está haciendo mamá y si no terminó se joden porque me voy igual.**

Las tres chicas observaron a la rubia irse con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Santana e Isabelle con una sonrisa traviesa que se acentuó y se ensancho más cuando comenzaron con el recuento de cruces. Rachel por otro lado trataba de entender de que iba todo aquello, recordando todas y cada una de las respuestas que Quinn le había dado a las otras dos jóvenes. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar anunciando una llamada telefónica.

_-Volverá a llamar-_ pensó algo cansada cuando el nombre de Finn apareció en su pantalla bajo el lema de _Llamada perdida_.

Y así fue segundos después cuando de nuevo volvió a sonar su teléfono y el nombre del chico apareció en la pantalla. Le pidió unos segundos antes de levantarse del sofá con intenciones de buscar un lugar más privado en donde hablar.

**-Eh, Berry, ¿Tú que elijes?-** pregunto Isabelle con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que la morena desapareciera del lugar. **-¿Melón o banana?**

**-Sé lo que hacen y no pienso caer en eso-** fue la respuesta de Rachel que cortó la llamada después de haberle prometido a Finn que se la devolvería en unos minutos. **-Puede que Lucy sea ingenua y por eso se aprovechan de ella, pero las conclusiones que saquen sus cabecitas será mejor que se queden ahí o las eliminen porque Quinn tiene novio y si tiene novio es por algo. Así que... Basta.**

**-Rachel...-** llamo Santana con seriedad antes de copiar la sonrisa traviesa de Isabelle. **-¿Melón o banana?**

La morena rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda a las chicas yéndose del lugar. Tomo su bolso y su gabardina antes de pedirle a Isabelle que le dejara saludos a su tía y a Britt. En ningún momento menciono dejarles saludos a Quinn porque no quería agobiarla, ademas se dio cuenta de que la rubia comenzaba a invadir su mente, muchísimo más después de que Santana e Isabelle crearan una nueva pregunta entorno a Fabray en su interior.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esa nueva cuestión y poder analizarlo más tarde con más calma. Se concentro en su móvil y le devolvió la llamada a Finn que estaba cerca del lugar pasándola a buscar por la entrada de la casa de la madre de Quinn.

**-Si que tiene agallas-** comento Isabelle después de que la morena se perdiera tras la puerta de entrada. **-Y... ¿Viste como defendió a Quinn? Por cierto, no respondió a nuestra pregunta.**

**-Créeme que si la respondió-** afirmo la latina con una sonrisa picara. **-Berry no dice nada y dice todo al mismo tiempo. Solamente tienes que leer entre lineas y prestar atención a todo lo que dice porque el hablar mucho es su engaño. Habla, habla y te confunde, entonces tú empezaste pensando una cosa de ella y terminas creyendo otra. Es un duende inteligente.**

**-Sigo pensando la razón por la cual Quinn no nos dice lo que realmente le pasa, no solo con Rachel, olvídate de Berry, sino con ella misma en general-** hablo Isabelle con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. **-Tú confiaste en nosotras cuando tuviste tus dudas y eso. ¿Por qué ella no puede hacer lo mismo con nosotras?**

**-Porque ella tiene miedo y está tratando de ser reservada-** intervino la voz de Cooper pasando por al lado de las chicas sorprendiéndolas.

El chico tomo el mando de la consola y se coloco los auriculares beats de su novia perdiéndose en la música y el videojuego ignorando a Isabelle y Santana que se miraron sorprendidas por la confesión de McCain.

Quinn por otro lado permanecía ajena a todo eso mientras hablaba con su madre. Su hermana y Marley se habían perdido escaleras arriba como dos niñas porque la hora de los dibujos animados había comenzado.

La rubia se encontraba algo molesta porque llego a ver por la ventana como Rachel era recogida por Finn. _¡Idiota!,_ grito en su mente dirigiéndose más al chico que a Rachel. Le molestaba que Hudson se llevara a Berry porque lo único que hacía era lastimarla llevándola a cualquier sitio relacionado con esa maldita boda.

No veía la hora de que ese acontecimiento se llevara a cabo para dar por finalizado de una vez por todas todo ese asunto que, si bien no era el tema de conversación principalmente central, era algo que pesaba sobre ella porque no había día en el que no pensara que tenía que acompañar a Santana y Rachel a la boda de Finn Hudson.

Le molestaba también la actitud de la morena, ¿Tan poca dignidad tenía que ante la primera llamada del Hudson salía corriendo detrás de él? _Está enamorada_, respondió una voz en su cabeza molestándola aún más. Frunció el entrecejo perdiendo su mirada a través de la ventana viendo como las gotas de lluvia volvían a caer empañando el cristal mientras que se cruzaba de brazos con los puños cerrados con demasiada fuerza.

**-¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te pasa?-** pregunto Josefina trayendo a la rubia de nuevo a la realidad. **-Amas la lluvia y siempre sonríes cuando está lloviendo. Rara vez te molestas por eso y frunces el entrecejo como ahora. Eso solo sucede cuando algo dentro de ti no está bien, ¿Quieres decirme qué es ese _'algo'_?**

**-Nada-** respondió Quinn mientras su madre frente a ella susurraba la misma palabra sabiendo que le respondería de esa forma. Josefina sonrió acercándose a la puerta de la cocina y la cerró para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlas. Quinn, que vio toda la acción, simplemente rodó los ojos dejando caer sus brazos a los costados en señal de rendición por lo que respiro profundo antes de explotar completamente fuera de si. **-Es Rachel, mami. ¡No! Ni siquiera es ella, soy yo. Porque no dejo de ser una imbécil que lo único que hace es hablar de cosas frikis como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo y luego ella se va con el idiota de Finn Hudson. ¿Sabías que el estúpido va a casarse y la invitó a ella a su boda porque pretende que sea su dama de honor? ¡Por dios! ¡Es la ex novia! ¿En qué cabeza cabe? Es como que yo invitara a John a la mía. Es una locura, ¿Entiendes?**

**-¿Por qué te afecta tanto entonces?-** pregunto Josefina preparando un poco de leche chocolatada pero sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos ni las expresiones de su hija que guardo silencio. **-Te diré algo y espero que no te molestes, ¿Está bien?-** Quinn asintió apenas dándole permiso a su madre. **-Desde que Rachel puso un pie en esta casa, y no hablo de hoy, hablo de la primera vez hace ocho años. Desde ese momento veo y siento que algo en ti cambió. Jamas fuiste así de hostil o grosera con alguna persona. Incluso con las que te caían o te caen mal eres más diplomática que con Rachel...**

**-Rachel no es especial si es eso lo que estas insinuando-** interrumpió Quinn a la defensiva sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar jugueteando con una servilleta que había en la mesa.

**-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, pequeño leoncito. Eres tú quien está diciendo eso-**afirmo Josefina dejando lo que estaba haciendo para tomar con sus manos las de su hija. **-Mírate. Eres toda una mujer, tienes veintiocho años y yo no soy quién para decirte que es lo que debes hacer o lo que no. Perdí ese derecho en cuanto pusiste un pie fuera de esta casa. Soy tu madre, no abrí mis piernas y saliste de ahí, pero soy tu madre y tú eres mi hija-** sentencio Josefina rodeando la mesa para acercarse a Quinn a quien abrazo de manera cariñosa dejándole un beso en su cabellera rubia. **-Puedo acompañarte y guiarte pero no puedo decidir por ti, Quinn. Tú eres quien sabe si las decisiones que tomaste son las correctas o no y sin importar lo que pase, siempre me tendrás aquí... para ti.**

**-¿Incluso si lo que soy fuera una mentira?-** pregunto la rubia con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**-¿Sabes lo que aún veo cuando te miro a los ojos?-** fue la respuesta de Josefina tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos obligandola a que la mirase. La rubia negó con la cabeza y la mujer continuó limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas rebeldes que comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de su hija. **-Veo a aquella niña de siete u ocho años que me miró mal la primera vez que puse un pie en su casa porque le estaba _"robando"_ a su papi Russell. Esa niña a la que no le importaba la opinión de los demás ni caerle bien a todo el mundo. Quien primero se conformaba a si misma y luego conformaba a los demás... y si es que quería hacerlo, porque era un poco rebelde también.**

**-¿Crees que esa niña aún sigue en mi?-** indago Quinn con una mirada expectante y temerosa. **-¿Crees que puede salir a flote y darle a esta Quinn una buena bofetada como la que se moría por darte cuando llegaste del brazo de su padre?**

**-Esa niña siempre estará en ti, yo aún la veo. Es solo que tú la olvidaste o quizás solo la apartaste de tu vida ignorándola-** respondió Josefina abrazando nuevamente a su hija que suspiro contra el pecho de su madre. **-Escúchame, Quinnie. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi, contarme lo que quieras pero no voy a presionarte a que lo hagas. Lo harás cuando te sientas preparada, solo no olvides que estoy completamente orgullosa de ti más allá de cualquier cosa que tengas para decirme, ¿Ok?**

Quinn asintió simplemente porque sabía que si hablaba comenzaría a llorar y asi que se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de su madre agradeciendo el apoyo que ésta siempre le brindo y que al parecer le seguiría brindando. Fue por eso mismo que el pensamiento de ser sincera no solo con el resto, sino consigo misma cruzo por su mente invadiéndola por completo pero para eso primero tenía que hablar con Cooper.

**-Ey, yo también quiero abrazo-** intervino la voz de Jason entrando a la cocina seguido de Brittany que se lanzo sobre su hermana y su madre abrazándolas. **-Mis tres mujeres juntas. Mi orgullo más grande.**

**-Tú eres nuestro orgullo más grande-** replico Quinn estirando su mano para tomar la de su hermano que sonrió de lado. **-Aunque seas un mujeriego sin remedio. ¿Es cierto que saliste con una de las modelos que estaban en el estudio?**

**-Hablando de eso... Mañana filmaremos el comercial-** tercio Josefina separándose de sus hijos para terminar de preparar la merienda. **-Y no, no con la chica que terminó entre tus sabanas, Jason. Por cierto, ¿Cuantas veces debo regañarte para que dejes de mezclar el trabajo con tu vida personal? Y no me digas que no lo volverás a hacer porque lo mismo dijiste la última vez, la anterior a esa... y la anterior a esa.**

**-Lo siento-** se disculpo el joven Fabray con la mirada en el suelo mientras que sus hermanas lo miraban abrazadas entre ellas con sonrisas tiernas. **-Para que no me sigan regañando les diré que acabo de hablar con Rose. Dice que la está pasando de maravillas en sus vacaciones y que regresara dentro de unas semanas porque dice que extraña estar aquí, pero que... Extraña muchísimo a su _"Lucy"_. De hecho, llamó para hablar con Quinn más que nada.**

**-¿Rose? ¿Mi Rose?-** pregunto la rubia con emoción de solo escuchar aquel nombre haciendo sonreír a su familia. Jason asintió a modo de respuesta y la rubia se puso de pie rápidamente abrazando fuerte a su hermano antes de hacer lo mismo con su hermana menor y posteriormente acercarse a su madre regalandole un beso en la mejilla. **-¡Me voy a comprarle un regalo de bienvenida! ¡Los quiero a todos!**

**-Solo basto nombrar a Rose para que su humor cambiara-** comento Josefina con una sonrisa viendo como su hija se alejaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja que reflejaba perfectamente lo contenta que estaba con la noticia que su hermano le había dado.

La rubia llego a la sala donde estaba su novio jugando a los videojuegos por lo que se despidió del chico dejándole un beso en la cabeza, lo mismo que hizo con Santana e Isabelle mientras que a Kurt y Marley saludo con un movimiento de manos.

Poco le importo que afuera estuviera lloviendo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar el regalo perfecto para _"su Rose"_. Se subió a la camioneta con la sonrisa puesta y manejo de regreso a Nueva York estacionando en el primer centro comercial que encontró.

Por mucho que busco el regalo perfecto alrededor de la ciudad, no lo encontró y eso comenzó a molestarla. No era posible que de los siete centros comerciales que recorrió ninguno tuviera lo que buscaba. Para colmo la noche ya había caído y su estomago rugía a modo de protesta, lo que la llevo a desistir de conseguir el regalo perfecto y enfocarse en comer algo si no quería desmayarse la próxima tienda que visitase.

**-La tienda de cerebros todavía no se inauguró, así que... Creo que deberás seguir buscando-** le susurro una voz conocida en su oído lo que la llevo a cerrar los ojos.

Se encontraba comiendo en el local de comidas rápidas que estaba dentro del centro comercial número ocho que visito, recuperando fuerzas para seguir buscando antes de que el lugar cerrara sus puertas, pero no esperaba encontrarse con nadie conocido allí y mucho menos con ella.

**-Y la tienda de bebes está en el segundo piso si es que te quedaste sin ropa que ponerte-** replico Quinn dejando su hamburguesa doble queso en la mesa para recostarse en la silla con los brazos cruzados. **-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tu novio...Perdón, ex novio?-** se auto corrigió con sarcasmo borrando la sonrisa de la persona que se había sentado frente a ella. **-Como sea, ¿No estabas con el inspector de atmósfera, Berry?**

**-No llames asi a Finn, Lucy-** la regaño la morena viendo como la rubia la ignoraba dándole un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa lo que la llevo a hacer una mueca de asco. **-Que sea alto no es su culpa.**

**-Me da igual como se llame el yeti que tú llamas novio, ex novio, polvo de una noche o lo que sea-** afirmo la rubia sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en su interior y como lo que recién había masticado se quedaba atascado en su garganta. **-Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras con ella pero creo que es de mala educación irte de un lugar sin despedirte, al menos de la dueña de casa, ¿No te parece?**

Qué tenia que ver una cosa con la otra no lo sabia pero allí estaba, discutiendo con Rachel sin argumentos firmes. Solo la molestia de recordar que la chica se había ido con Finn Hudson y encima sin despedirse. No es que quisiera que se despidiera de ella pero por lo menos un _'Me voy'_ hubiera bastado.

**-Le dije a Isabelle que le dejaba saludos a tu madre-** replico la morena con molestia mientras que Quinn frente a ella se encogía de hombros con una ceja en alto como si no le creyera. **-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? En casa de tu madre estábamos bien. En desacuerdo, sí, pero bien, ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado de un momento a otro? Eres tan bipolar que me desquicias.**

**-Si, todo el mundo me lo dice-** señalo Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante que logro molestar más a Rachel. **-Déjame decirte algo, Frodo. Si no te gusta mi actitud, mi personalidad, entonces no te acerques a mi. Aléjate y vete a caminar por un camino de arcoíris con tu... lo que sea que el visitante de nubes sea.**

**-No fui yo la que beso a su novio frente a la otra-** soltó Rachel sin pensarlo haciendo que un silencio tenso reinara entre ambas. La mirada sorprendida de Quinn la hizo sentir ridícula y estúpida por lo que había dicho. **-No voy a pedirte disculpas pero me sacas de quicio, Quinn. Por mucho que trato de acercarme a ti no lo logro, fracaso en el intento y créeme que puedo soportar uno o dos fracasos pero los que estoy viviendo contigo son demasiados. Juro que de verdad quiero acercarme a ti pero tú me alejas, todo el tiempo, y eso cansa... y duele.**

**-¿Para qué quieres estar cerca de mi?-** pregunto la rubia fingiendo indiferencia aunque el nudo en su estomago y garganta demostraban lo contrario. **-¿Por qué te duele?**

**-No lo sé... Sinceramente no lo sé-** fue la respuesta de Rachel que bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos. **-Lo que me pasa contigo es inexplicable. ¿Jamas te paso de sentir una extraña atadura con alguien? ¿De querer estar cerca de esa persona sin saber por qué? Bueno, eso me pasa contigo. Veo como eres con Kurt, tienen poca relación pero es amable y estoy segura de que si se llega a dar serían muy buenos amigos. Veo eso cuando estas con Santana o con Isabelle, incluso con tu novio-** Rachel trago saliva tratando de eliminar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por el nerviosismo que la invadió al estar diciéndole todo eso a la mismísima Quinn Fabray en persona. **-Eso es lo que busco. No te pido que me quieras ni que seas mi amiga, solo te pido que ya no seas tan hiriente conmigo... Solo eso.**

**-Rachel...-** empezó la rubia en un susurro pero todo lo que pensaba decir se quedo guardado en su interior cuando Finn Hudson se acerco a ellas. **-Mierda.**

**-Ey, Rach, la película está por empezar, ¿Nos vamos?-** pregunto el chico alto sin siquiera notar la presencia de la rubia o fingiendo que no la notó. Rachel miro rápidamente a Quinn por última vez y se levanto del asiento con una sonrisa triste tomando la mano que Finn le ofrecía. **-Así me gusta. Siempre siguiéndome.**

Aquel comentario molestó a Quinn, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? Primero interrumpía el momento que estaba teniendo con Rachel y después trataba a la morena como si fuera una mascota diciendo que siempre lo seguía. Fue por eso mismo que la sangre termino de hervir en sus venas haciéndola levantar inconscientemente de la mesa olvidándose de las personas que la rodeaban.

**-Eh, Torre de Babel-** llamo la rubia dejando caer la servilleta de papel en la mesa. Segundos después Finn se dio vuelta mirándola con confusión. Y no solo él, Rachel también se movió un poco para mirar a la rubia sin saber qué esperar por parte de la chica. **-Así no se trata a una mujer, ¿O es que acaso tú naciste de una jirafa? Aunque por tu tamaño creo que si.**

**-¡Quinn!-** regaño Rachel interponiéndose entre la rubia y Finn que había apretado los puños. **-¿Por qué haces esto? Conmigo métete todo lo que quieras pero con él no. ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¡Me pasa que no puedo creer que alguien como tú se este rebajando por alguien como este idiota!-** grito Quinn sacada de quicio haciendo retroceder unos pasos a la morena y avanzar otros a Finn que la miro amenazadoramente. **-A mi no me mires así, ferrocarril. Eres un maldito idiota que te gusta creer que tienes a todas a tus pies. Vas a casarte, ¿Por qué no dejas ir a Rachel de una puta vez?**

**-Eso no te importa- **respondió Hudson avanzando hacia la rubia que simplemente levanto una ceja mientras apretaba los puños con fuerzas. **-Lo que ella y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia. No sé quien eres, así que deja de fingir que mi Rachel te importa. Si recién no intervenía hacías llorar a mi chica y...**

Finn no pudo terminar de hablar porque el puño de Quinn impactó en su estomago haciendo que el chico se inclinara hacia adelante en busca del aire perdido. Fue ahí cuando la rubia aprovechó y le dio otro puñetazo pero debajo de la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar y caer hacia atrás.

Poco le importo lastimarse la mano por los golpes o la fuerza ejercida, mucho menos cuando el hombre de seguridad se acerco a ella preguntando que había pasado, lo que le importaba en ese momento era controlar la ira que sentía en su interior mezclada con la satisfacción de saber que había puesto en su lugar a Finn Hudson. Aunque aquello se borró en cuanto vio el rostro perplejo de Rachel mirándola como si no la conociera y la sensación de sentirse ridícula la invadió completamente. Fue por eso mismo que dejo que el hombre de seguridad la sacara del centro comercial sin siquiera haber protestado.

Se subió a su camioneta lanzando su bolso en el asiento de copiloto y golpeo con fuerzas el volante. ¿Desde cuando perdía el control de esa manera? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que golpeo a una persona para defender a un ser querido? Un momento, Rachel no era un ser querido pero... ¿Por qué demonios la defendía entonces? _Porque es amiga de Santana, es lo mismo que ella haría_, trató de auto convencerse pero era una respuesta que no la conformaba. Rachel la estaba volviendo loca, haciéndole hacer cosas que antes no hacía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Necesitaba alejarse de esa chica cuanto antes o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentía.

Estaba poniendo en marcha su camioneta con intenciones de irse cuanto antes del lugar cuando alguien te toco la ventanilla de copiloto. _¡Mierda! ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!_, se quejo en su mente cuando Rachel con expresión seria le hizo señas de que abriera la puerta del vehículo. Por la mirada de la morena supo que si no le hacía caso las cosas se pondrían peor, asi que con molestia abrió la puerta permitiendole a Rachel subir a su camioneta.

**-Si vienes a obligarme que le pida disculpas a tu novio desde ya te digo que pierdes tu tiempo-** se adelanto Quinn apretando sus manos alrededor del volante a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. **-Tampoco pienso disculparme contigo. Lo golpee y está bien, no hay que hacer esas cosas pero mis razones tuve para hacer eso.**

**-¿Cuales?-** pregunto Rachel en un susurro viendo hacia las manos de la rubia. **-Y no vengo a obligarte a nada. Solo quería... ¿Puedes soltar el maldito volante? Mira como tienes esos nudillos. Dame tu mano.**

**-No quiero-** negó Quinn infantilmente pero eso no fue suficiente para Rachel que estiro sus manos hacia las de la rubia y las fue retirando de a poco del volante para examinar los nudillos. **-No es nada. He tenido golpes y luchas peores. Tu novio es un flojito.**

**-Primero, no es mi novio, es mi ex-** aclaro Rachel rodeando con su dedo indice las lastimaduras que la rubia se había hecho de nuevo. **-Segundo, no me has respondido a lo que te pregunte y tercero, creo que deberíamos buscar un botiquín para curarte de nuevo. Parece que estoy destinada a ser tu enfermera.**

**-Otra vez con esa fantasía... ¡Auch!-** se quejo Quinn cuando la morena le apretó la herida. **-Con amor, Berry.**

**-Sigues sin responder-** canturreo la morena ocultando la ansiedad que la invadía por saber las razones por las cuales Quinn reacciono así. **-Algo me conoces y sabes que insistiré hasta el cansancio para que me lo digas. Así que, te sugiero que me lo digas por iniciativa propia porque insistirse puede llegar a ser un poco agotador, tanto para ti como para mi.**

**-Lo golpee porque no me gusto como te trató-** confeso Quinn hablando rápidamente mientras que la morena frente a ella la miro de manera sarcástica. **-Ok, es irónico que yo lo diga teniendo en cuenta como te trato pero nuestra relación se basa en eso. Yo te digo algo, tú me respondes y de esa forma nos comunicamos. En cambio él...**

**-¿Él qué?-** pregunto Rachel con más ansiedad cuando la rubia se detuvo. Pudo sentir como la chica cerraba ligeramente su mano sobre la de ella lo que la llevo a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar para ver si de esa forma se relajaba. **-¿Qué pasa con él, Quinn?**

**-No me gustó que te tratara como si fueras de su propiedad, como si fueras de él cuando no es así. Porque no es así, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto la rubia mirando directamente a Rachel que bajo la mirada lo que la exaspero muchísimo. **-¡Mierda, Berry! ¡No me jodas! ¿Es en serio? ¡Va a casarse! ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar con él? ¿Donde quedo tu dignidad? Eres demasiado para ese imbécil. Abre los ojos, ¡Por dios!-** Se detuvo para respirar profundo tranquilizándose y después de eso agrego: **-Escucha, sé que es raro viniendo de mi y mucho más te lo digo a ti pero... Eres demasiado para Hudson. Demasiado para cualquier imbécil de esta ciudad, de Lima o la que sea. No te estoy aconsejando o pidiendo que hagas tal cosa, solamente te sugiero que comiences a pensar más en ti, que te aferres a lo que te hace bien y te alejes de lo que te hace mal...**

**-¿Y crees que Finn me hace mal?-** pregunto Rachel conmovida por las palabras de Fabray pero más que nada por verla tan vulnerable, tan diferente a como era habitualmente.

**-No lo sé. Lo que si sé es que cada vez que te veo llorar el nombre de ese chico aparece después-** respondió Quinn con la mandíbula apretada. **-Así que, fíjate tú si él te hace mal y pregúntate a ti misma si realmente vale la pena luchar por alguien que te hace llorar. Eso mismo lo digo por mi y no es que me sea tan egocéntrica pensando que te hago llorar, no me creo tan importante para ti. Me refiero a que empieces a cuestionarte si de verdad vale la pena intentar tener una relación cordial conmigo. Puedo llegar a ser perjudicial.**

**-Deja que eso lo decida yo. No decidas por mi-** sentencio Rachel con autoridad antes de sentarse correctamente en el asiento colocándose el cinturón de seguridad correctamente. No quería presionar mucho a la rubia en cuanto a emociones, la chica ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y eso ya era suficiente por el momento. Más tarde analizaría todo con más calma, ahora solo debía disfrutar de un momento juntas y nada más. **-Vayamos a un sitio que tenga botiquín así puedo curarte esa herida... y guarda tu fantasía de la enfermera para ti.**

**-Solo mía no creo que sea si la has mencionado-** señalo Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo rodar los ojos a Rachel. **-Por cierto, ¿Donde dejaste al yeti?**

**-¿Donde dejaste tú al chico freak?-** replico Rachel mirando a la rubia que dejo escapar una carcajada. **-Da igual. Lo mande en un taxi a su casa, con su novia. ¿Viste que hay personas que cuando están heridas o enfermas son adorables? Bueno, Finn no es de esas personas. Lo quiero pero... No lo sé, cuando está así es mejor tenerlo lejos. Como sea... No veo que la camioneta se mueva y afuera comenzara a llover nuevamente en cualquier momento.**

**-¿Quieres que la camioneta se mueva?-** pregunto la rubia con picardía recibiendo un golpe en su hombro, por lo que saco la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver el cielo nocturno nublado. **-Tienes razón, ¿Un café en el Cuban Love y de paso me cura las heridas?**

**-Acepto solo porque no me gusta ver a las personas heridas, así sea la reina del hielo Quinn Fabray-** respondió la morena contagiando su risa a la rubia. **-Vamonos de una vez que comienza a hacer frío.**

Y sin más la rubia le hizo caso emprendiendo el camino hacia el Cuban Love mientras se preguntaba en que momento había cambiado todo, en que momento paso de estar molesta a estar riéndose con Rachel Berry. Y sonrió con muchas más ganas, inconscientemente, cuando recordó que la morena había dicho que quería a Finn y no que lo amaba como lo había dejado en claro en su anterior encuentro y eso, para una persona como Rachel Berry que pensaba que querer y amar eran dos cosas diferentes, era una gran diferencia imposible de ignorar.

La morena por otro lado iba perdida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose a si misma por qué había dejado su orgullo de lado al acudir a Quinn después de que la rubia había golpeado al amor de su vida. Debería estar odiándola en ese momento y si bien lo hizo, eso no fue suficiente o no duro mucho porque al cabo de unos quince o veinte minutos estaba subiéndose a la camioneta de Quinn Fabray.

La manera en que la rubia pronunció cada una de las palabras en el interior del vehículo logro enternecerla de una manera que hacía tiempo no le pasaba. Ver esa vulnerabilidad en Quinn, la certeza de saber que después de esa conversación habría un antes y un después fue lo que la llevo a decidirse si debía o no darle una oportunidad a la rubia.

A su manera le había dado varias oportunidades y Quinn no había aprovechado ninguna pero si tenía que ser sincera, en ninguna de las anteriores habían estado tan cerca como estaban ahora. Quizás esta podria llegar a ser la última y la definitiva, así que... ¿Qué problema había en seguir intentándolo? Que Fabray era perjudicial era mentira y ella lo sabia, lo que la llevo a creer que la rubia lo decía para asustarla alejándola de ella. _Ilusa Fabray_, pensó con una sonrisa de lado. Era ingenua si pensaba que eso pasaría.

Quinn Fabray no era perjudicial y ella se lo demostraría si es que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

Hola!

**Guest:** An, sos vos? xD Ey, me gusta lo de la escena Faberry. Tomo nota de eso ;) Gracias. Besos!

**rosemarie:** Como va todo? Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :3 Abrazo para vos!

**dany:** jajajaja no importa por cuanto centímetros, lo que importa es que te gano! :P Abrazo gigante para vos!

Gracias al resto también por la buena onda de siempre! :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	8. 08 - ¿Revelaciones?

_Tantas maneras de decir te amo, no parece humano lo que tú me das._  
_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas. Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina _  
_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas, y la convicción con la que siempre luchas _  
_Como me llenas, como me liberas. Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer..._

* * *

**08\. ¿Revelaciones?**

* * *

Lo que para Quinn fueron minutos de sueño, en realidad fueron horas y así lo confirmo cuando las cortinas de su dormitorio se abrieron de par en par dejando ver las primeras señales de que la noche se había ido dándole el paso al día. Un día nublado pero día al fin.

**-Levántate que vamos con retraso y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Hoy filmaremos el comercial-** escucho que la decía la voz de Isabelle mientras que ella iba quedándose nuevamente dormida. Al menos eso fue hasta que su prima le quito el edredón y le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero. **-¡Levántate, Quinn! Preparare café. Te quiero en cinco minutos en la cocina o vengo a buscarte y...**

Pero la joven no pudo continuar porque la rubia la tomo de la mano tirándola en la cama antes de tomar el edredón y cubrirlas a ambas. Abrazo a Roxont por la espalda pasando un brazo por la cintura de ésta y dejándole un beso en el hombro cariñosamente. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su prima, tiempo que últimamente no pasaban juntas por cuestiones de sus respectivos trabajos pero de que cierto modo necesitaba algo como eso. Quizás solo unos minutos pero los necesitaba.

**-¿Por qué tan cariñosa?-** pregunto Isabelle colocando sus manos sobre las que tenía su prima en su abdomen. **-Hacia tiempo que no hacías algo así.**

**-Sin reproches. Solo quiero pasar unos minutos contigo-** afirmo Quinn aferrándose con más fuerzas a la cintura de la joven Roxont. **-Ademas quiero saber como estas desde que pasó lo de Scott. No hablamos mucho de ese tema.**

**-Lo sé y no quiero hablarlo tampoco pero... Tranquila, estoy bien-** aseguro Isabelle girándose para mirar apenas a su prima que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados frunció el entrecejo. **-No pongas esa cara. Confía en mi cuando te digo que estoy bien, algo afectada todavía pero bien. ¿Puedo saber como estas tú?- **Quinn susurro un _'¿Yo?'_ que le dio pie a Isabelle a explicarse mejor. **-Sí, ya sabes... Con tus cosas, tu vida, tu...**

**-Hay algo que quieres preguntarme y no te animas a hacerlo-** interrumpió Quinn abriendo un solo ojo para ver la expresión de su prima cuando ésta se giro entre sus brazos quedando cara a cara. **-Te conozco demasiado, Belle. Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.**

**-Lo sé pero eso no garantiza que vayas a responderme...-** espeto Isabelle con algo de tristeza y cansancio en la voz. **-Así que nada cambia que pregunte o no porque a respuesta será la misma, o sea nada. Solo respóndeme una sola cosa, ¿Puede ser?-**Quinn abrió los ojos y asintió la cabeza con dificultad. **-Tú aun confías en mi, ¿Cierto? ¿Como lo hiciste la vez que diste tu primer beso, o cuando hablamos sobre nuestras primeras veces? Me refiero a que... Aun sigo siendo tu confidente, ¿Verdad?**

**-Claro que si- **respondió Quinn en énfasis olvidándose del sueño que la invadía para mirar directamente a su prima que se encogió de hombros. **-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

**-A nada-** fue la respuesta de Roxont perdiendo su mirada en el techo pero la mano de Quinn tomándola de la barbilla obligandola a que la mirase fue lo que la obligó a hablar. **-Es solo que últimamente no puedo evitar notar que me dejas afuera de tu vida. Siento que Cooper o... Fox saben más que yo y de cierta forma no debería molestarme porque ellos son tu novio y tu... amiga, respectivamente pero sinceramente me molesta muchísimo que ellos sepan más que yo.**

**-Estas siendo muy correcta-** observo Quinn sentándose en la cama para ver mejor como su prima, que la había abandonado, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. **-Dilo todo pero como te mueres por decirlo en realidad. Estas conmigo aquí en mi habitación, no en una reunión de la empresa. Así que... vamos, sácalo todo como en realidad te gustaría hacerlo.**

**-¿Sabes que es lo que me gustaría?-** pregunto Isabelle elevando un poco la voz haciendo sonreír a la rubia que conocía muy bien lo que ese tono significaba, por eso mismo no se sorprendió cuando Isabelle comenzó a gritar. **-¡Me gustaría que confiaras más en mi! Que me dijeras de frente qué es lo que te pasa últimamente. Si te gusta el melón o la banana quiero saberlo por ti, no que...**

**-¿Melón? ¿Qué melón?-** cuestiono Quinn con confusión mientras su prima seguía despotricando yendo de un lado al otro. -**Clarisse, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres consciente de que estas confundiéndome?**

**-Entonces yo solo quier... ¡Tú también me confundes!-** grito Isabelle con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a su prima. **-¡Quiero ser la primera en saber qué es lo que te pasa! No que sea Cooper o Fox. Ademas, ¿Qué mierda pinta Fox aquí? ¡Soy yo la que más años te conoce y al final son ellos los que más saben de ti!**

Y sin más se fue dejando a Quinn entre sorprendida y divertida por la actitud de su prima. Sinceramente se esperaba una explosión más grande y el que no haya llegado como lo espero solo le indicó que su prima llevaba dándole vueltas a eso mucho tiempo, lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco culpable por no haber hablado antes con ella y, ¿Qué era eso del melón? Ella siempre había comido melón, era obvio que le gustaba y también había comido banana, parte esencial de su dieta. Entonces, ¿Por qué su prima decía que quería saber por ella misma si le gustaba el melón o la banana si ya lo sabía? Isabelle a veces tenía esas salidas que la confundían y por mucho que le daba vueltas a eso sabía que no llegaría a una respuesta coherente o al menos una que le indicara de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Siguió a Isabelle a la cocina encontrársela murmurando por lo bajo mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambas. Quinn sonrió para si misma, dándose cuenta de que lo que en realidad pasaba era que su prima estaba celosa de la relación que ella tenía con Cooper y mucho más aún con Samantha, con la que extrañamente la joven Roxont se llevaba muy mal. Se ponía también en los zapatos de Isabelle y podía llegar a entender su actitud. A ella tampoco le gustaría que le ocultasen las cosas, sobre todo sabiendo que era algo que jamas habían hecho. Fue por eso mismo que se acerco despacio a Isabelle y la abrazo por la cintura apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

**-Ey, no te enojes, ¿Si?-** susurro Quinn ladeando la cabeza sonriendo al tiempo que su prima la miraba de costado con una ceja en alto. **-Lo sabrás, ¿Ok? Solo... Dame un poco más de tiempo para ordenarme internamente y juro que de la familia seras la primera en saber lo que me pasa.**

**-Sabes que sin importar qué cosa te suceda tienes mi apoyo, ¿No?-** pregunto Isabelle sabiendo la respuesta. Sonrió igual que Quinn cuando ésta asintió sobre su hombro. **-Bien, porque si después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, tú llegas a pensar que yo no te apoyare en algo tan importante como lo que sea que te esta pasando juro por lo más valioso que tengo que te arruinare esa cara bonita que tienes y también que te romperé los dedos.**

**-No, los dedos no- **negó Quinn con temor alejándose de su prima que dejo escapar una carcajada. La rubia frunció el entrecejo y empujo a la chica levemente. **-Idiota. Te odio.**

**-Me amas. Sin mi serías nadie-** replico Isabelle pasándole la taza de café a su prima que la miró de mala manera. **-Tienes mal despertar, ¿Lo sabías? Pobre de la persona que amanezca contigo... No digas nada con la boca llena. Toma ese café y ve a ducharte que debemos estar en menos de una hora en Connecticut. Dale, Quinnie.**

Quinn termino rápidamente el café y varias tostadas antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la ducha donde dejo que el agua tibia le relajara los músculos, provocándole más sueño del que tenía. La noche anterior se había acostado tarde debido a que el café que le invito a Rachel fue reemplazado por una cena en el Cuban Love bajo la inquisitiva, divertida y traviesa mirada de su dueña, Samantha Fox. Por mucho que la rubia trato de ignorar a su amiga y su picardía, ésta se las ingenió para hacerse notar, ya sea regalandole una botella de vino para acompañar la cena o acercándole a Rachel el botiquín que la morena solicito para curar las heridas de Quinn.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los vendajes exagerados que Rachel había colocado sobre su mano la noche anterior. Vendajes que ella quito una vez que estuvo en su departamento porque sinceramente no se había hecho nada en los nudillos, quizás un pequeño corte pero nada más que eso. Aún asi le gustaba ver que la morena se preocupaba por ella, o al menos eso parecía, pero definitivamente lo que más le gustaba era creer que la chica prefería pasar más tiempo con ella que con Finn.

Estaba tan perdida en eso que cuando se dio cuenta Isabelle estaba golpeándole la puerta recordándole que tenían un corto plazo de tiempo para llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la filmación del nuevo comercial de Chocolates Fabray. Ella como fotógrafa oficial de la empresa debía estar presente si o si, asi que estaba segura de que la esperaría un día larguísimo. De hecho, de solo pensar en eso el humor le cambió completamente.

Para ese tipo de trabajo siempre le gustaba elegir algo de ropa cómoda. Cualquier tipo de vestido estaba descartado porque era muy activa a la hora de sacar fotografías por lo que estaba en constante movimiento de un lado al otro y tener vestidos o faldas le imposibilitaba eso. Así que se inclinó por un pantalón de jean ajustado de color negro, una musculosa gris, una camisa a cuadros de colores fríos y cubriendo todo eso una campera de cuero a juego con la camisa y el resto de la vestimenta.

**-Wow... ¿Sabes qué creo que te falta?-** pregunto Isabelle entrando a la habitación de Quinn justo cuando ésta terminaba de maquillarse. **-Tus lentes de aviador y un gorro de lana. De esa forma tu vestuario estará completo.**

**-¿Es ironía lo que detecto?-** pregunto la rubia viendo la sonrisa traviesa de su prima que iba con su ropa típica de ejecutiva. Con sus faldas tubo y camisa de seda. **-¿Sabes qué creo que te falta? Quitarte ese look de ejecutiva frígida. Hoy podrías ir un poco más informal, no habrá casi nadie de la empresa salvo mamá y nosotros, los encargados del comercial. Ve y ponte ese pantalón de jean que tienes, el que parece que le agarro los perros y está todo roto. La parte de arriba elije tú pero date prisa que vamos con retraso. Por cierto, vamos en motocicleta- **Isabelle rodó los ojos antes de salir de la habitación de Quinn e ir a hacer lo que ésta le ordenó.

La rubia aprovecho ese tiempo para terminar de arreglarse, aunque lo cierto era que quería mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Roxont esa mañana. No quería pensar en nada hasta no hablar con Cooper lo antes posible. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba al chico a su lado y sonrió para si misma recordando las palabras de su madre, las mismas que le hicieron saber que todo estaría bien.

Para cuando Josefina llamo para decirle a su hija que se diera prisa, Isabelle ya estaba completamente lista para partir. La chica llevaba el jean que Quinn había sugerido junto con una blusa blanca suelta y, al igual que su prima, una campera de cuero encima mientras que su cabellera marrón iba suelta y su rostro apenas maquillado.

Por mucho que Isabelle protesto para ir en auto, Quinn no dio su brazo a torcer por lo que ambas chicas tuvieron que ir hasta Connecticut en la motocicleta roja de la rubia que parecía encantada con eso. Una vez que llegaron al lugar se encontraron a todo el equipo técnico junto con Josefina y Jason que estaban hablando con el director del comercial. También estaba Brittany acompañando a su madre y su hermano, y junto a la chica estaba su novio. Un chico rubio y ojos grises mirando hacia todos lados con esa mirada arrogante que tanto detestaba Quinn. La primera en bajarse de la motocicleta fue Isabelle que saludo a Brittany pero ignoro a su novio, cosa que hizo sonreír a Quinn mientras ella también descendía de su vehículo sin quitar la mirada del novio de su hermana.

Muy cerca de donde se desarrolla todo eso había una morena que miraba el lugar atentamente hasta que vio como una Ducati roja se estacionaba en el lugar dejando al descubierto que su dueña era nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray, la misma de la que se había despedido hacía menos de siete horas. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Quinn quitarse el casco de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su corta melena desprolija.

Después de que la rubia a dejara en la puerta del departamento de Santana deseándole buenas noches, la morena se puso a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado entre ellas en esas ultimas horas que compartieron juntas, la forma en la que Quinn le había hablado y como ella se había olvidado de Finn y su casamiento por un instante. Definitivamente valía la pena intentarlo porque Quinn era tan diferente cuando estaba con ella a como era cuando estaba con los demás. Cuando estaban juntas la rubia bromeaba y la provocaba como siempre, si, pero también le hablaba de manera dulce y tierna como nadie le había hablado antes.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar por enésima vez en esa mañana desde que despertó, lo cual la hizo suspirar. Su agente publicitario y representante no dejaba de llamarla recriminándole que lo había sucedido el día anterior en el centro comercial. Si bien el hecho no había llegado a la prensa y no había tanto revuelo debido a eso, eso era algo que no podía volver a pasar por el simple hecho de que ella era una figura pública.

Por suerte ésta vez no era su agente publicitario, sino que era Finn Hudson. La morena estuvo tentada de contestar pero una mirada hacia donde estaba Quinn le basto para recordar las palabras que la rubia le había dedicado la noche anterior haciéndola entrar un poco en razón. Fue por eso mismo que apago su teléfono móvil y lo guardo en su bolso antes de acercarse a Santana, que también estaba presente en la filmación de ese comercial.

Era por esa razón que la morena estaba allí, Santana la había despertado muy temprano impidiéndole que siguiera durmiendo porque debía dirigirse hasta Connecticut y quería llevar a Rachel con ella, algo a lo que la morena no se negó porque sabía que vería a Quinn y quería saber como estaba la mano lastimada de la chica y ver con qué nuevo dato freak salía esta vez.

En ningún momento se acerco a la rubia, solo la observo de lejos viendo como preparaba sus cámaras fotográficas tal y como lo había hecho ese día que se encontraron en su estudio fotográfico. También la vio tomarse unos minutos para hablar con su madre que la tomo del rostro llenándola de besos como si de una niña pequeña se tratase mientras que Quinn se retorcía para soltarse, lo cual llevo a Rachel a sonreír con ternura.

Le gustaba la formaba en la que se mostraba Quinn cuando creía que nadie más la veía. Ver como era en realidad sin aparentar ser odiosa o hostil. Ver como se subía en la espalda de su hermano como si fueran niños pequeños, algo que los hermanos Fabray estaban haciendo en ese momento y que llevo a Rachel sonreír un poco más. Después de eso vio como Quinn fruncía el entrecejo ligeramente cuando su madre se acerco a ella nuevamente, ésta vez tomada de la mano de un hombre calvo. Quizás el nombre no le gustaba a la rubia o quizás era demasiado celosa de su madre, algo que Rachel dedujo cuando la chica abrazo de manera posesiva a Josefina alejándola de hombre que simplemente sonrió.

**-¡Ey, Rachie!-** grito Brittany sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a ella con una niña pequeña en brazos. -**¿Te gusta mi hija?**

**-¿Tu hija?-** pregunto Rachel sorprendida antes de ver como la rubia de ojos azules frente a ella se reía. **-No es tu hija, ¿Cierto?**

**-Claro que no, aunque... Mírala, es igualita a mi-** señalo Brittany mirando a la niña que escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica. **-Es la hija de la modelo, tiene como... ¿Cuantos años tienes?-** le pregunto la niña que solo bostezo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente. **-Ah, cierto. Casi no hablas. Creo que tiene un año o año y medio. Es muy pequeña pero juro que me encanta.**

**-Tienes instinto maternal-** observo Rachel acariciando la cabellera rubia de la niña que se quedo dormida recostada sobre Britt. **-Y en serio creo que puede ser tu hija.**

**-Lo sé. Lastima que Darren no quiera tener hijos. Siempre que hablo de bebes cambia de tema o me deja hablando sola-** comento Brittany llamando la atención de Rachel que la miro con confusión. **-Como sea, ¿Estas aquí por Quinn? ¿Te volviste a escapar de sus sueños? Eres muy rebelde, Rachel. O quizás eres clautrofóbica y no te gusta estar encerrada. Mi hermana es clautrofóbica...**

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto la morena sin darse que alguien más se unía a ellas.

**-Muy en serio, lo cual es irónico teniendo en cuenta el modo en el que está encerrada desde hace tiempo-** tercio Santana con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo rodar los ojos a Rachel y captando la atención de Brittany. **-Ey, Britt-Britt, tu nov... Darren te anda buscando, dice que se quiere ir o yo que sé porque estuvo a una milésima de segundo de que lo golpee asi que deje de escucharlo o lo hacía. Perdón, Britt, pero tu novio apenas abre la boca y ya inspira ganas de querer ahogarlo en ácido.**

**-Santana, ¿No crees que eso es un poco violento?-** pregunto Rachel mirándola seriamente pero la latina la ignoró levantando una mano mientras la rubia frente a ella la miraba con una ceja en alto herencia Fabray. **-Ok, creo que mejor no me meto.**

**-Rachel, ¿La cuidas por mi mientras voy a ver que quiere Darren?-** pregunto Britt ignorando a Santana y pasándole la niña a Rachel que no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

Dándole la espalda a la latina Brittany se fue dejando a Rachel con la pequeña en brazos mientras veía como Santana le daba una patada al suelo cargada de frustración. Estaba por decirle algo a su amiga cuando ésta se fue dejándola con la niña que se acomodó mejor en sus brazos para seguir durmiendo sin interrupciones.

Rachel esperaba que la madre de la niña se la llevara pero a eso lo creyó imposible cuando ésta ya estaba maquillada y peinada para empezar con la filmación del comercial por lo que tuvo que quedarse con la niña todo el rato. Jamas supo realmente de que se trataba del comercial, quizás de una mujer que rompía una maquina expendedora completamente desquiciada por su chocolate Fabray pero que el ultimo lo tenía un tipo con el cual comenzó una batalla para ver quien se queda con la ultima barra de chocolate llevándolos a los dos a besarse pero sin dejar de robarse uno al otro el alimento.

Aunque eso fue solo especulaciones de ella porque realmente estaba concentrada en cuidar adecuadamente de la niña que había quedado a su cargo porque Brittany jamas volvió, seguramente se habría ido con su novio o por el contrario se habría quedado a discutir con Santana. Algo que confirmó cuando a lo lejos vio como la hermana menor de Quinn se alejaba de la latina sacudiendo su melena plateada y Lopez se queda en el lugar con los puños apretados, señal de que estaba experimentando las peores de las frustraciones. Al menos asi fue hasta que Isabelle se acerco a ella y por mucho que Santana luchó no pudo evitar que la joven Roxont la abrazara de manera cariñosa.

Después de poco más de dos horas la hija de la modelo de la publicidad despertó y fue en ese momento que Rachel se dio cuenta de la belleza que reflejaba los ojos de la niña. Unos ojos verdes profundos la miraba directamente como si la estuviera analizando, cosa que la puso nerviosa porque se imagino a la niña llorando y gritando mientras que la madre de ésta se acercaba rápidamente y la golpeaba en la nariz por hacer llorar a su hija. Sin embargo nada de eso paso sino que la niña estiro sus brazos y se abrazo a su cuello con intenciones de seguir durmiendo. Algo que hubiera sido posible si la presencia de Quinn Fabray con su cámara fotográfica en mano no las hubiera interrumpido captando ese momento con el lente de objeto.

**-Es hermosa, ¿No crees?-** pregunto Quinn al aire lo cual confundió a Rachel porque no sabía si hablaba de ella o la pequeña. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos,_ ¿Desde cuando analizaba los cumplidos que Quinn Fabray pudiera llegar a decir?_. **-Veo que tú y la pequeña congeniaron muy bien. ¿Te gusta el gnomo, cielo?**

**-¿Qué me dices de la reina del hielo, bebe?-** le pregunto Rachel a la pequeña acariciándole el rostro segundos antes de que Quinn le entregara la cámara fotográfica quitando a la pequeña de los brazos de la morena. **-Ey, estaba conmigo y estaba a gusto. Ni siquiera lloraba.**

**-Porque todavía no despertó del todo y te vio, por eso no lloraba-** se burlo Quinn haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a Rachel. **-No te enojes, Berry. Solo te tomo el pelo. Es divertido hacerlo. Ademas mira... Si no supieras quien es la madre de la niña y la ves conmigo, ¿Pensarías que es mi hija?**

Rachel entrecerró los ojos analizando a las dos rubia que estaban frente ella. La verdad fue que Quinn al no obtener respuesta alguna agitó una mano como si no la necesitara y le dio la espalda a la morena para jugar con la pequeña. Ésta vez Rachel sonrió a conciencia cuando la rubia bajó a la niña al suelo tomándola de ambas manos haciéndola caminar, cosa que parecía divertir a la pequeña por la adorable carcajada que se escapo de sus labios.

Disimulo lo mejor que pudo pero le era imposible no perderse en la escena que Quinn presentaba con la hija de la modelo, la manera en que la rubia sonreía o como de verdad parecían madre e hija las dos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Fabray se tiro al suelo y comenzó a rodear por el lugar, a arrancar el césped para simular que una lluvia de hojas caía encima de su pequeña amiga, cosa que parecía gustarle a ésta ultima por los aplausos que daba y las risas que dejaba escapar.

Jamas había visto esa faceta de Quinn pero se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Le gustaba verla jugar como si se tratase de una niña más, como si fuera la otra hija de la modelo. Como parecía haber olvidado de mostrarse tan reacia o distante para pasar a ser más amigable y tierna, fue por esa razón que, a pesar de no saber manejar la cámara fotográfica de la rubia, tomo fotos de ese momento de _espontanea libertad de Quinn_, como decidió llamar a la escena que la rubia presentaba.

Trato de no imaginar a Quinn con un hijo propio pero le fue imposible cuando vio que la rubia se comía a besos el cuello de la niña haciéndola reír aún más. Momento que quedo inmortalizado en la cámara de Fabray que se estaba acercando a ella antes de que alguien se interpusiera en su camino.

_¿De donde salio ésta?_, se pregunto Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Marley Rose se le acerco a Quinn hablándole con el rostro demasiado cerca para el gusto de Berry que se cruzo de brazos mirando toda la escena.

Tenia que ser un chiste muy gracioso el que la bibliotecaria le contó a Quinn para que ésta se riera a carcajadas recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña. _¿Por qué no le comes el cuello de paso, Fabray?_, pregunto Rachel mentalmente viendo como Quinn se alejaba de Marley con una sonrisa encantadora. _Si, asi está mejor, Fabray_.

Para su suerte, la bibliotecaria se fue a los pocos minutos de haber aparecido, lo cual tranquilizó sus celos. Un momento, ¿Celos? ¿De donde había salido esa palabra? Ella no estaba celosa, no tenía por qué estarlo. O quizás si lo estaba, quizás se debía a que ella también quería bromear con Fabray sin que ésta le mostrara los colmillos como un perro rabioso. Sí, era eso. Nada más, no había nada detrás.

**-Saluda a Rachel que debemos volver con mami, pequeña-** le ordeno Quinn a la niña que la miro. _¿En qué momento se acercó?_, se pregunto Rachel en su cabeza tratando de concentrarse solamente en la pequeña que la miraba. **-Ey, Berry. Saluda a Lizzie.**

**-¿Lizzie?-** cuestiono Rachel pasándole la cámara fotográfica a la rubia mientras que la niña se lanzaba a sus brazos. **-¿Te llamas Lizzie, cielo?**

**-Se llama Elizabeth pero le dicen Lizzie y es adorable, ¿No crees?-** pregunto Quinn con emoción mientras que Rachel frente a ella jugaba con la niña que sonreía. **-Sonrían.**

Aquello fue lo ultimo que dijo Quinn antes de sacarle una fotografía a Berry con la pequeña que las miro sorprendida hasta que su madre se acerco y se la llevo tras agradecerle a las dos chicas por cuidarla. La morena se giro para sonreír tiernamente viendo como Lizzie se alejaba de ellas saludándolas, lo cual la lleno mucho más de ternura. Estaba tan perdida en eso que dio un pequeño salto cuando sintio que alguien apoyaba el mentón en su hombro.

**-Tierna, ¿No crees?-** susurro Quinn en el oído de la morena que cerro los ojos inconscientemente. **-Hablo de Lizzie, no de mi.**

**-Jamas se me cruzo por la cabeza la palabra _tierna_ en referencia a ti-** mintió Rachel girándose apenas para mirar a la rubia que sonrió con arrogancia. **-¿Problemas en la biblioteca? Digo, como la bibliotecaria vino y...-** agrego cuando Fabray la miro con confusión. **-¿Todo está bien?**

**-Claro que si-** respondió Quinn colocando una mano en la cintura que Rachel haciendo que ésta retuviera un suspiro que no sabía que podía llegar a soltar desde su interior. _¿Desde cuando Quinn Fabray generaba eso en ella? ¿Cuando fue que se volvió tan atrevida?_. **-Vino a contarme que encontró a la asistente de bibliotecaria que tanto estábamos buscando y también me pasó la dirección de un lugar donde puedo encontrar el regalo perfecto para Rose.**

**-¿Quién es Rose?-** pregunto Rachel separándose de Quinn que la miro con una ceja en alto. **-¿El apellido de tu bibliotecaria no es Rose? ¿Acaso te pasó la dirección de un lugar donde comprarle un regalo para ella misma? De ser asi falto que te diga que es lo que quiere de regalo para... Perdón, ¿Dije algo gracioso?**

**-No conocía tu sentido del humor, Frodo-** fue la respuesta de Quinn con una sonrisa de lado mientras que Rachel frente a ella se cruzo de brazos mirándola seriamente. **-Sí, es cierto. El apellido de Marley es Rose pero no es mi Rose, ¿Se entiende?**

**-¿O sea que _tu Rose_ es otra?-** indago Rachel con una ceja en alto viendo como Quinn asentía sin borrar su sonrisa. **-Entonces, ¿Quien es tu Rose?**

**-Rose es el amor de mi vida-** respondió Quinn simplemente haciendo que Rachel descubriera en ella un nuevo brillo mucho más hermoso y especial que el que aparecía cuando dejaba al descubierto su frikismo. **-Rose marco este camino para mi. Soy lo que soy gracias a ella y cuando no estamos en el mismo sitio la extraño a horrores. Por suerte vuelve dentro de unas semanas pero aún asi quiero tener todo preparado para cuando vuelva porque quiero dedicarme enteramente a ella.**

**-Si que es importante- **murmuro Rachel agitando la cabeza sin mirar a Quinn.

Ahora no solo tenía que soportar a Marley jugueteando con Quinn sino que también tenia que agregarle a esa famosa _Rose_ que no conocía pero que ya estaba en su mira. No solo sería una compartiendo esa complicidad con Fabray que ella misma quería y anhelaba, sino que dentro de unas semanas serían dos. Después de todo, Rose era el amor de la vida de Quinn. Un momento, Rose era nombre de mujer. Entonces si era el amor de Quinn, eso significaba que... que... ¿Quinn era gay? ¡Oh por dios! ¡No podía ser! ¡Si tenía novio! ¿Como...? ¡Oh, Jesús! ¿Cooper era una pantalla? ¿Acaso era posible eso? ¡No! ¡No lo era! ¡Si ella vio como le comía la boca a su novio frente a ella!

Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y se tapo la boca con las manos cuando volvió a mirar a Quinn. ¡Oh por dios! No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma o algo generado por su mente porque tal cosa no podía ser posible. ¡Quinn tenía novio!

**-Rachel, ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Fabray trayendo a la morena de nuevo a la realidad. **-Tienes... Una rara expresión de desquiciada y sinceramente das miedo. ¿Podrías volver a tu... estado habitual? No es muy agradable tampoco pero... ¿Podrías volver, por favor? Gracias.**

**-¿Que le pasa al gnomo?-** intervino Santana mirando a Rachel antes de que Isabelle se lanzara encima de ella mientras que Brittany también se unía al circulo que se estaban formando de a poco alrededor de la morena. **-¡Mierda, Roxont! Está bien que tengas peso pluma pero tus huesos tienen el filo de una navaja. Más despacio la próxima. Eh, Quinn, tu madre dice que podemos irnos, que mañana continúan con los últimos detalles y sinceramente tengo hambre. Paso rápido el día. Quiero ir a merendar.**

**-Ni que fueras inglesa y tengas que tomar el té de las cinco en punto-** se burlo Isabelle antes de que la latina se agitara bajando a la chica de encima suyo. **-Hoy estas intolerante, no aguantas nada. Como sea... ¿Nos vamos? Tengo ganas de una tarta de manzana y pensé que Rachel podría hacérmela.**

**-¿Hacerte qué?-** pregunto Quinn quitando su mirada de la morena que volvió a la normalidad asintiendo con la cabeza. **-¿Quien dijo que iríamos a casa? Iremos al Cuban Love... Le guste a quien le guste- **agrego cuando Isabelle gruño por lo bajo.

Quinn se separo del grupo yendo en busca de su bolso mientras que el resto de las chicas la esperaba en el mismo lugar. Para cuando regreso con sus cosas se sorprendió de ver que Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que comenzó a incomodarla un poco pero que disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Tomo el brazo de Britt adelantándose unos pasos para encabezar la caravana y alejarse de la chica.

Mientras tanto Rachel detrás de ella comenzaba a observar mejor los movimientos de Quinn, los comentarios que ésta pudiera llegar a decir de ahora en adelante, como se comportaba y a pesar de saber que podía llegar a obsesionarse inconscientemente con saber si la rubia era lesbiana o no, eso no le importo. Lo que ahora le importa era averiguar si sus recientes dudas instaladas eran correctas y, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Quien demonios era Rose?

* * *

Hola!

**dany**, **Namerosemarie**, **Guest** y **mlmjrhxb**... Gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras :)

Muchas gracias también al resto y muy buen fin de semana para todos :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	9. 09 - Determinación

_Si tengo que esperarte, yo te espero._  
_Quiero que tú y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo. _  
_Quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado. _  
_Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado..._

* * *

**09\. Determinación**

* * *

**-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por esto, Quinn- **le reprocho Isabelle a su prima cuando las luces del Cuban Love ya se hacían visibles frente a ellas. **-Sabes que Fox y yo no nos llevamos bien y, ¿Qué haces? Me llevas a su terreno.**

**-¿A qué me suena eso?-** pregunto la rubia con ironía bajándose de su motocicleta seguida de la morena alta. **-¿Acaso no es lo mismo que ustedes hacen conmigo y Berry todo el tiempo? ¿Llevarme constantemente a su terreno o trayéndola al mio?**

**-O sea que... ¿Esto se trata de una venganza?-** dramatizó la joven Roxont haciendo reír a su prima que la abrazo por el cuello dándole un beso en la cabeza. **-No me convencerás con eso, Quinn. Sabes que me vengare, ¿No? ¿Lo sabes?**

**-Si, lo sé pero necesito a mi prima conmigo en este momento-** afirmo Quinn tomando el rostro de Isabelle entre sus manos haciéndola rodar los ojos. **-Ey, no seas celosa. La relación que tengo con Sammy no cambia la que tengo contigo y ya te dije que solamente necesito tiempo para contarte lo que me está pasando. Hasta que llegue ese momento, ¿Podrás ser buena prima, acompañarme ahí adentro y mostrarle a mi mejor amiga la mejor sonrisa que tengas?**

**-Si le regalo mi mejor sonrisa podría enamorarse de mi-** sentencio Isabelle con orgullo acomodándose el pelo. **-Soy hermosa, perra. Hasta el viento se enamora de mi, es por eso que no quiero sonreír y enamorar a tu... amiga.**

**-Mira que los Fabray tenemos nuestro orgullo pero los Roxont... ¡Oh! ¿Sabes algo de mis primos?-** pregunto de golpe la rubia abriendo la puerta del bar viendo como Brittany, Santana y Rachel ya estaban sentadas esperándolas. Junto a las chicas había alguien más que hizo que la rubia soltara a Isabelle y corriera hacia quien llamó su atención. **-¡Sammy!**

**-Ívan y Bastian están bien. Siguen de viaje-** respondió la joven Roxont por lo bajo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica que abrazaba a su prima. **-Estúpida Fox.**

Roxont se sentó a la mesa junto con el resto de las chicas y al igual que Rachel se dedico a observar los movimientos de Quinn con Samantha. Le presto poca atención a lo que Brittany a su lado le contaba sobre la nueva película de Disney o DreamWorks, no estaba segura, y también pasó por alto las sonrisas traviesas que Santana dirigían tanto a ella como a Fox sin sospechar que seguramente después se enfrentaría a algún tipo de interrogatorio.

Por otro lado, Rachel se acomodo disimuladamente inclinándose más cerca de Isabelle para poder ver desde una mejor perspectiva como interactuaban Quinn y la recién conocida Samantha. Vio como la morena le tomaba el rostro a la rubia con sus dos manos mientras ambas sonreían y pensó que iban a besarse segundos antes de que los labios de la acompañante de Quinn fueran a parar a la frente de la rubia que se abrazo con más fuerza a la cintura de Samantha con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre.

De camino al Cuban Love descartó la posibilidad de que Quinn fuera lesbiana por el simple hecho de que había varios puntos a remarcar. El primero de todos: tenía novio, a no ser que el chico fuera una pantalla, cosa que lo creía irreal. Segundo: si lo fuera no lo iría diciendo por ahí, a no ser que ya haya salido del closet, cosa que también creía irreal por el simple hecho de que Santana no jodería tanto con eso de ser asi. Y tercero y más importante, ¿Qué le importaba a ella la condición sexual de Quinn Fabray? La rubia podía ser lo que quisiera y eso no cambiaría su mundo. Fue por eso mismo que decidió no volver a pensar en eso por mucho que los pensamientos se negaran a irse de su cabeza. Debía hacer aquello por el bien de su salud mental y la física también, porque si Quinn se enteraba lo que estaba pensando de ella seguramente la mataría a golpes.

Con determinación alejo su vista de donde estaba Quinn con su amiga y se concentró en prestar atención a lo que Brittany hablaba con Isabelle notando como ésta al igual que ella también apartaba la vista. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa rara que ninguna llego a descifrar pero que Santana captó al instante acentuando mucho más la que ya tenía.

**-¿Ya te presentaron a Rachel, Sammy?-** pregunto la rubia completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**-¿_Rachel_? ¿Ya no es más _Berry_?- **pregunto Fox con una sonrisa picara que hizo ruborizar a Quinn. **-¿Cuando fue que dejo de ser _Berry_ para pasar a ser _Rachel_?-** Quinn no contesto, simplemente la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a abrazarla como si buscara refugio. **-¿Pasa algo? Estas como... Demasiado bipolar porque me matas con la mirada pero me abrazas con si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Está todo mal. Estoy perdiendo demasiado el control-** respondió Quinn suspirando. Samantha la miro unos segundos antes de darle otro beso en la frente. **-No sé que hacer, Sammy. Para colmo Cooper no está cerca y...**

**-Y se vuelve imposible controlarse-** termino Samantha mientras Fabray frente a ella asentía.**-Tú no te preocupes, porque cuando uno se va otro vuelve. Yo seré Cooper por unas horas, siempre y cuando estés aquí. Una vez que pongas un pie fuera del Cuban Love eso ya será tu responsabilidad, ¿De acuerdo?-** la rubia asintió con resignación antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía Fox. **-Ven, cenemos con el resto.**

A Rachel le sorprendió ver la timidez reflejada en el rostro de Quinn cuando se acerco a ellas tomada de la mano de Samantha que sonreía como si llevara con ella el trofeo más grande de todos. _Quinn no es un trofeo_, pensó la morena cruzándose de brazos viendo como Fox se sentaba con ellas y sobre sus piernas, Quinn que sonreía ajena a lo que Rachel estaba pensando.

El lugar poco a poco fue llenándose, razón por la que Samantha solamente se quedo unos pocos minutos con ellas porque al parecer le gustaba atender ella misma a sus clientes, cosa que gustó a Rachel a pesar de no olvidar que la chica había sentado a Quinn en sus piernas.

Por otro lado la rubia sonreía mirando las fotografías que había estado sacando y se sorprendió al ver como había imágenes de ella con Lizzie, la pequeña hija de la modelo del comercial, algo que le indico que Rachel fue quien había tomado esas fotografías. Por mucho que trató de no sonreír al respecto no pudo evitarlo, mucho más cuando levanto la vista y descubrió a la morena mordiéndose el labio mientras la miraba a ella y a la cámara fotográfica respectivamente.

Sin importarle lo que llegaran a decir el resto se sentó al lado de la morena y le tendió la cámara fotográfica mostrándole la foto donde Rachel estaba con la pequeña en brazos sonriendo las dos. Berry no dijo nada, simplemente miro a Quinn y se encogió de hombros de manera tímida antes que la rubia le diera un puñetazo suave en el hombro lo que llevo a ambas chicas a reír sin reparar en las miradas atentas y traviesas de Santana e Isabelle que había dejado de mirar a Fox para concentrarse en su prima.

La cena en el Cuban Love fue agradable y Rachel tuvo la posibilidad de conocer un poco más a Samantha. Para cuando abandonaron el lugar, la morena ya sabía que el bar era la herencia que el padre de Fox le había dejado a la misma, que la chica tenía varios años más que Quinn y que se llevaba mal con Isabelle, pero ésto ultimo lo supo con tan solo ver a las dos compartiendo espacio, no porque Samantha o Roxont se lo hubiera dicho.

**-¿Por qué te llevas mal con Samantha?-** pregunto Rachel yendo rumbo a su hogar una vez que abandonaron el Cuban Love. Isabelle la miro con una ceja en alto lo cual la hizo reír. **-Lucy hace lo mismo con su ceja cuando no quiere responder algo.**

**-Veo que observas mucho a mi prima-** señalo Roxont borrando la sonrisa de los labios de la morena. **-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo respecto a Quinn, Rachel. ¿Por qué te llevas mal con ella?**

**-Yo no me llevo mal con nadie. Es tu prima quien me quiere lejos y no sé por qué-** fue la respuesta de la morena cruzándose de brazos mientras que delante de ellas dos Santana y Brittany iban perdidas en su propia conversación mientras la latina manejaba su camioneta. **-¿Tú sabes por qué Lucy es así conmigo?**

**-Quinn es la persona más bipolar que llegaras a conocer en tu vida-** respondió Isabelle de manera reflexiva. **-La bipolaridad y su frikismo son dos características que toda persona que quiere ser parte de su vida debe conocer. La bipolaridad que maneja _Lucy_, como tú la llamas, no es grave. De hecho la estamos tratando a bases de electrochoques y...-**la joven Roxont dejo escapar una carcajada cuando vio el rostro asustado de Rachel. **-¡Oh, por dios! Eres tan ingenua como mi prima. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo, Rachel. Quinn no está en tratamiento, no lo necesita. Nosotras mismas la tildamos de bipolar para molestarla, así que respira tranquila, ¿Quieres?**

Rachel dejo escapar un suspiro que hizo reír aun más a Isabelle. Odiaba ese humor que manejaban las Fabray y se preguntaba como era posible que estuvieran serias diciendo ese tipo de cosas haciéndole creer a los demás que eran verídicas, pero segundos después comenzar a reírse y terminar confesando que era una broma. Quinn hacía lo mismo y ella personalmente detestaba eso. Odiaba que la rubia con su seriedad le hiciera creer algo que no era real, sino solo una tonta broma y encima ahora su prima hacía lo mismo.

Por mucho que trato de estar molesta con Roxont por la broma que le había hecho, no lo logro porque ésta puso música en el estéreo de la camioneta y junto con Santana y Brittany comenzó a cantar al ritmo de los _Guns N' Roses_ y su _Sweet Child Of Mine_. Rachel no pudo evitar reír cuando Isabelle comenzó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria a su lado mientras que Brittany en el asiento de copiloto tocaba una batería y Santana hacía de cantante. Después continuaron con _Creep_ de _Radiohead_ a la cual Rachel se unió sin darse cuenta. Algo de _Aerosmith_ también fue cantado y por ultimo _Ironic_ de _Alanis Morissette_, la cual hizo reír muchísimo a Berry por el simple hecho de que Brittany e Isabelle se encargaron de recrear el video original, o al menos lo intentaron.

**-Veo que te gustan los clásicos-** observo Rachel mirando a la joven Roxont cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente al edificio donde estaban ubicados los departamentos de Quinn y Santana.

**-Me gustan las canciones que las demás personas olvidan pero que fueron importantes en su vida-** fue la respuesta de Isabelle bajando de la camioneta viendo como Quinn estacionaba su motocicleta detrás de ellas. **-¡Santana, Quinn esta aquí! ¡Barbie Girl, perra!**

Quinn dejo escapar una carcajada cuando escucho el ultimo grito de su prima y por mucho que trato de negarse ésta ya estaba acercándola hacia donde estaba la camioneta de Santana mientras que una nueva canción volvía a sonar haciendo que la rubia se pegara una palmada en la frente mientras que se reía. Sabía que no se libraría de algo así y, si tenía que ser sincera, poco le importaba la presencia de Berry en ese momento.

_-Hi Barbie! _

_**(-Hola Barbie!)**_

_-Hi Ken!_

_**(-Hola Ken!)**_

_-You wanna go for a ride? _

_**(-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?) **_

_-Sure, Ken! _

_**(-Seguro, Ken!)**_

_-Jump in! _

**_(-Ven aquí!)_**

_-Ha ha ha ha! _

_**(-Ja ja ja ja!)**_

**-Jodeme-** se escapo de los labios de Rachel viendo como Quinn e Isabelle comenzaban a cantar aquella pegadiza canción antigua en su opinión. Por mucho que trato no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios viendo como la rubia frente a ella se mostraba completamente distinta a como la conocía hasta el momento.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_**(Soy una chica Barbie en el Mundo Barbie. Vivo en plástico, es fantástico)**_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_**(Puedes cepillar mi cabello, desvísteme donde quieras)**_

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_**(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)**_

_Come on, Barbie. Let's go party _

_**(Vamos, Barbie. Vamos a la fiesta)**_

Las caras que hacia Quinn simulando ser la chica superficial del video llevaron a Rachel a reír sin parar mientras que Brittany y Santana a su lado bailaban al ritmo de la canción y Fabray junto con Isabelle seguían en su mundo aparte. Quizás llegaron a intercambiar más de una mirada entre ellas pero Rachel estaba demasiado concentrada en disfrutar del espectáculo que la rubia estaba presentando en ese momento como para notarlas.

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _

_**(Soy una rubia soltera en un mundo de fantasía)**_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie _

_**(Vísteme, tomate tu tiempo. Soy tu muñeca)**_

_You're my doll, rock and roll. Feel the glamour and pain _

_**(Eres mi muñeca, rock and roll. Siente en glamour y el dolor)**_

_Kiss me here, touch me there. Hanky-panky _

_**(Besame aquí, tócame allí. Hanky-punky)**_

La verdad es que Quinn fácilmente podía ser una Barbie, o al menos eso pensó Rachel viendo como la rubia agitaba su corta melena de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción. _Una Barbie inteligente y mucho más bella_, pensó la morena mordiéndose el labio cuando Quinn la miro sonriente encogiéndose de hombros como si se hubiera olvidado de la vergüenza que podría llegar a sentir en ese momento o como si le importara poco lo que ella llegara a decir haciéndola participe de ese momento como si fuera una amiga más.

**-Únete a nosotras, Rachel-** la invito Brittany mientras que Quinn a su lado simulaba tocar un piano cuando una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. La morena asintió segundos antes de que todo se descontrolara a su alrededor, justo cuando la rubia dejo de tocar el piano imaginario para dar espacio al estribillo de la canción.

_Don't Stop Me Now_ de _Queen_ jamas había sonado tan bien como hasta ese momento en que la voz dulce y desconocida de Quinn le daba vida por encima del estéreo de Santana. Rachel le presto poca atención a la canción, su atención estaba toda puesta en memorizar cada uno de los gestos que la rubia realizaba a medida que la canción llegaba a su fin.

**-Freddie Mercury y Queen siempre serán los putos amos de la música-** afirmo Isabelle cuando la canción de dicha banda terminó y Santana apagó el estéreo. **-¡Ey, San!**

**-¿Qué me dicen de Amy Winehouse, que en paz descanse? ¿O de Alanis Morissette?- **pregunto la latina cruzándose de brazos mientras que Quinn a su lado se abrazaba a la cintura de su hermana que no tardó en intervenir.

**-Ey, la reina de todo siempre será Beyoncé y la princesa será Alicia Keys... y no acepto replicas a eso-** determino Brittany tomando la mano de su hermana que oculto una sonrisa al ver como Isabelle y Santana se quedaban con ganas de rebatir aquello. **-Ahora vamos adentro que quiero llamar a mamá para decirle que me quedo a dormir con Quinnie. ¿Después podemos ver películas, Q? No tengo sueño todavía y también podríamos invitar a Rachel. Ey, Rachie, ¿Te quedas con nosot...?**

**-Hola, Rachel-** saludo un chico alto a espaldas de la morena mientras que Quinn frente a ella se soltaba del agarre de su hermana apretando los puños con fuerzas. **-Te llame todo el día y no me contestaste, ¿Puedo saber por qué no lo hiciste?**

**-Quizás porque tenía cosas más importantes y agradables que hacer que hablar contigo, Hudson-** respondió Quinn por la morena. **-¿Acaso vienes por otra paliza? Porque créeme que me muero por regalarte otra.**

**-Rachel, ¿Será posible que pueda hablar contigo y no con... ciertas personas con tendencias violentas?-** pregunto Finn ignorando a Quinn que se hubiera lanzado sobre el chico si no fuera porque Santana e Isabelle la sostuvieron de los brazos y Brittany frente a ella la tomaba del rostro obligandola a que la mirase.

**-Te dejaremos que hable con él, Rachel. Puedes subir cuando quieras, estaremos en el departamento de Quinn-** indico Brittany con una seriedad inusual en ella haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza a Santana que, junto con Roxont, se llevo a Fabray hacia arriba. La rubia de ojos azules se acerco a Berry y miro a Finn cuando los tres se quedaron solos. **-Escúchame bien, chico alto que pone nerviosa y violenta a mi hermana, podrás ser lo que quieras de Rachie pero si ella sube con su humor cambiado te juro que Lord Tubbington y yo nos encargaremos de ti. Nos vemos en un rato arriba, Rach.**

Brittany le regalo un beso en la mejilla a la morena y fulminó con la mirada a Hudson frente a ella que la miro como si no entendiera nada. La rubia se fue del lugar y, al igual que el resto, entro al edificio donde subió hasta el departamento de su hermana a través del ascensor. Una vez que llego a arriba, entro al departamento de Quinn y se sentó en el sofá de la sala entremedio de Santana e Isabelle que miraban de un lado al otro viendo como Quinn iba y venía alrededor de toda la sala.

**-¿Como la ven?-** pregunto Brittany recostando su espalda sobre el pecho de Isabelle que la abrazo con ternura y estirando sus piernas sobre las de Santana que giro su rostro para que nadie más viera la sonrisa que se apoderó de ella. **-Ustedes pasan más tiempo con ella. ¿Qué es lo que piensan?**

Isabelle y Santana intercambiaron una mirada que lo decía todo. La latina negó apenas la cabeza para que Brittany no se diera cuenta y Roxont captó el mensaje. Más allá de las dudas o confirmaciones que ambas llegaran a tener juntas o separadas no había razón para compartirlas con la menor de las Fabray. Si Brittany iba a saber algo referente a la condición sexual de su hermana, lo sabría por boca de ésta y no de terceros. Fue por eso mismo que ninguna de las dos chicas respondieron a las preguntas de la menor de las Fabray.

**-Iré a preparar la cena-** determino Quinn de repente llamando la atención de las chicas que se miraron entre si.

**-Algo está mal-** afirmo Britt una vez que la puerta de la cocina se cerro detrás de su hermana. **-La cena ya pasó, estamos a más de medianoche. Quinn no es así y ustedes no respondieron lo que les pregunte. Está bien que la cuiden, me encanta que sean así pero lo que está mal es que me oculten como está mi hermana. Si ella está pasando por algo que la molesta o que no la hace feliz quiero saberlo.**

Y sin más Brittany se levanto del sofá y dejo a las dos chicas allí mirándose entre ellas sabiendo que por muy culpables que se sintieran con eso no podían hacer nada al respecto porque Quinn ya diría lo que tuviera que decir cuando lo creyera conveniente.

**-Hola-** saludo Brittany cuando entró a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Quinn no respondió simplemente se limitó a seguir picando las verduras a una rapidez asombrosa. **-Sé que todos piensan que soy tonta, que conmigo no se puede hablar porque seguramente será una perdida de tiempo pero... Soy tu hermana, Quinn. Llevo veintidós años en tu vida y te conozco. Sé cuando algo está bien y algo está mal, tal y como tú sabes lo que pasa conmigo con solo mirarme. Sé que algo te pasa, ¿Quieres contarme?**

En el mismo instante en el que su hermana menor pronunció su última palabra, Quinn dejo el cuchillo a un lado con un estrepitoso ruido mientras respiraba profundo. Odiaba sentirse asi, odiaba a Rachel y su falta de autoestima porque eso la llevaba a aferrarse a lo primero que encontraba sin preguntarse si le hacía bien o no, odiaba no poder reclamarle al respecto porque no era nada de la morena, odiaba sentirse ahogada con ella misma, odiaba a Cooper por no estar en ese momento ahí, odiaba a Santana e Isabelle estando juntas porque la ponían nerviosa e inquieta pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a Brittany porque con algunas palabras la hacía flaquear y bajar todos esos muros que había creado alrededor para sobre guardarse asi misma.

**-Ven aquí-** le pidió a su hermana tendiéndole su mano. Brittany la tomo con una sonrisa triste y no se sorprendió para nada cuando Quinn se abrazo con fuerza a su cintura. **-¿Recuerdas cuando encontraste a Lord Tubbington y lo encerraste en tu armario porque no sabías como iba a reaccionar mamá si le decías que lo querías como mascota?**

**-Sí-** afirmo Brittany con una sonrisa tierna de solo recordar a su gato. **-Entonces, ¿Quieres decirme que te sientes como Lord Tubby cuando estuvo encerrado o como yo que no sabía como decirle a mamá que lo tenía?**

**-Me siento como un poco de ambos-** respondió Quinn separándose del pecho de su hermana para mirarla. **-Supongo que Lord T se sintió ahogado cuando estuvo encerrado y yo comienzo a sentirme como él pero al igual que tú, no sé como decirle a mamá que tengo a alguien encerrado porque no se trata de un gato gordo y peludo como el tuyo. Se trata de algo mucho más complejo que eso, Britt.**

**-Bueno, si te sirve de ayuda, yo hable con mamá cuando me sentí lista y preparada... Y por suerte fue asi. Fui y le dije _'Mami Jose, tengo un gato encerrado en mi closet. Casi se muere ahogado y me olvide de alimentarlo. Acompáñame a llevarlo al veterinario y luego si quieres me gritas por ocultártelo'_-** recordó Brittany haciendo reír a su hermana. **-Desde ese momento, Lord Tubbington se convirtió en uno de nosotros y mamá lo aceptó. Estoy segura de que hará lo mismo contigo.**

**-¿Tú me aceptarías?-** pregunto Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su hermana menor que le devolvió la mirada. **-Más allá de lo que sea, ¿Me aceptarías?**

**-Siempre y cuando esta noche juguemos al Quidditch. Quiero aprender como se juega- **respondió Brittany con aire pensativo separándose de su hermana que la miro entre divertida y confusa. **-Así que deja esa comida que estas preparando a esta ahora, que obviamente no vamos a comer, y vayamos a jugar Quidditch por ahí... y no acepto replicas a eso.**

**-Esa frase es tu favorita, ¿Cierto?- **señalo Quinn riéndose y negando con la cabeza. Su hermana se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse de ella lentamente. **-Quidditch no jugaremos pero ve por el balón que me regalo Bastian. Ya sé donde iremos, asi que invita a las otras idiotas mientras yo ordenó esto aquí.**

Brittany salió de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesta en sus labios y Quinn pudo escuchar como su hermana invitaba a Santana e Isabelle antes de que la puerta de la cocina se cerrase completamente. Una vez que eso pasó la rubia respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Ya no podía seguir asi, necesitaba cuanto antes decir quien era ella en realidad. Después de hablar con su madre y su hermana se sentía segura, nada malo pasaría si se mostraba tal cual era pero aun asi había algo que la detenía y no sabía qué era. Quizás saber la opinión de su hermano, o hablar con Cooper de una maldita vez. Tal vez... Primero que todo hablar con Rose. Mirar aquella chica directamente a sus ojos azules y que le dijera que sin importar qué que ella siempre estaría ahí a su lado, como siempre había sido a pesar de la distancia.

_**-Tenemos que hablar... y es urgente. (Q)-**_ escribió en su móvil y se lo envió a Cooper cuando estuvo en su dormitorio cambiándose de ropa para jugar baloncesto con el resto de las chicas.

No esperaba respuesta por parte de su novio porque daba por hecho que estaba sentado en el asiento de algún avión viajando hacia alguna ciudad del país. Su trabajo asi lo requería y era en momentos como esos en los que Quinn agradecía haberse desvinculado de la empresa porque sino estaría igual que Cooper, haciéndose cargo de la empresa familiar.

Poco lo importó que fueran las casi dos de la madrugada, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era compartir un tiempo con su hermana menor, su prima y su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo mucho que Rachel estaba tardando en unirse a ellas pero aun asi notaba la ausencia de la morena. Sacudió la cabeza con rabia y lanzo su teléfono a su cama antes de salir de su dormitorio.

Al llegar a la sala de su departamento esbozo la sonrisa más falsa que había mostrado hasta el momento por el simple hecho de que no quería que nadie notara lo mucho que le molestaba que Rachel hubiera caído una vez más en los brazos de Hudson. Le quito a su hermana pequeña el balón de sus manos y, junto con Santana e Isabelle, bajo de su piso. Por mucho que Brittany trato de quitarle el balón a Quinn, la rubia en ningún momento se lo permitió. Ni siquiera cuando abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron al Courtney Callender Playground, donde había jugado anteriormente con Cooper.

**-Dos y dos. Rubias contra morenas-** determino Santana chocando su mano con la de Isabelle una vez que llegaron a la cancha de baloncesto. -**Le romperemos el culo. Ya verán.**

**-Ya quisieras romperme el culo, San-** replico Brittany estirándose mientras que su hermana a un lado se reía a carcajadas dejando su bolso a un costado. **-Quinnie, empecemos. No veo la hora de mostrarle a esta latina engreída mis movimientos en el campo de juego.**

**-Podrías mostrármelos en la cama y sería más placentero-** grito Santana desde la otra punta con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo reír al resto. **-¿Ya están todas?**

**-Si, ya estamos todos-** grito alguien desde un rincón llamando la atención de las chicas que se giraron para mirar. Brittany sonrió de una manera rara antes de correr hacia su novio al que abrazo por el cuello y beso en los labios. **-Basta, Brittany. No te cuelgues asi que me pesas.**

**-Hasta sus bolas de gatos le pesan-** murmuro Santana haciendo reír a Isabelle que fue la única que la escucho con claridad debido a la proximidad que mantenían entre ambas. **-Siempre pensare que tu prima es inteligente pero cada vez que la veo con este imbécil esa afirmación tambalea.**

**-Ya, ya, celosa. Juguemos-** indico Isabelle acercándose a la latina que la fulmino con la mirada. Roxont sonrió con complicidad y le palmeó el trasero a Santana cuando ésta se giro dándole la espalda tras haber hecho lo mismo con los pechos de la latina y su propio cuerpo. -**Todo está en su lugar. ¡Quinn, estamos lista! ¡Britt, deja a tu novio y vamos a jugar!**

Las dos rubias se acercaron con el balón en la mano después de haber compartido una especie rara de saludo que hizo que Santana rodara los ojos e Isabelle sonriera con ternura. El primero movimiento lo realizo Quinn lanzando el balón hacia arriba que para su mala suerte fue alcanzado por su prima debido a su metro setenta y cinco. Santana fue la siguiente en moverse provocando a Brittany para que le quitase el balón y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque la latina le lanzo el balón de vuelta a Roxont que marcó doble una vez que esquivo a Quinn en el área.

El saque de las Fabray y posterior avance se vio cortado cuando Santana se interpuso y marco otro doble burlándose de las dos rubias que la fulminaron con la mirada. Burla que quedo en la nada cuando Quinn se hizo dueña del balón y tras varios pases con su hermana le dio la posibilidad a ésta de que marque un triple, mismos tantos que marco ella cuando efectuó un lanzamiento desde fuera del área poniendo el partido seis a cuatro a favor de su equipo con Brittany.

**-¡No pensé que fueras tan buena, Fabray!-** gritaron de golpe interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser un nuevo tiro por parte de la rubia. **-¿Te molestaría que juegue?**

Apretó los puños con rabia cuando vio la figura de Finn Hudson muy cerca de donde estaba el novio de Brittany. Detrás del chico estaba Rachel que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido como si no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. En el interior de la rubia comenzó a crecer una rabia que no creía posible que existiera en su cuerpo mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Hudson sonriéndole con una sonrisa arrogante que la molestó muchísimo. Más aun cuando Rachel sin decir palabra alguna se metió delante del chico como si tratara de evitar un posiblemente enfrentamiento.

_-¡A la mierda!-_ Grito Quinn en su mente al ver la reacción y acción de la morena. Se había cansado, si ella quería estar con Hudson y ser la segunda allá ella, no iba a meterse más pero antes... antes debía borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de la única jirafa humana que habitaba el planeta.

**-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-** respondió Quinn sonriendo con falsedad antes de girarse para volver hacia el campo de juego sin escuchar como Rachel le reclamaba al chico por lo bajo. La rubia rodó los ojos cuando se giro para ver como Finn hablaba con el novio de Brittany que asintió con la cabeza. _Perfecto_, pensó la rubia con maldad. Llamo al resto de las chicas con un movimiento de cabeza y éstas se acercaron viendo como los otros dos jóvenes se organizaban.** -Me siento como los Cullen cuando no quieren jugar con Laurent, James y Victoria al baseball. Esto es tan incomodo. Por cierto, Brittany, tú quedas fuera. Hudson, o incluso tu novio, puede lastimarte... y no acepto replicas a eso- **agrego cuando su hermana menor abrió la boca para protestar.

**-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Quinn-** tercio Santana con seriedad mirando un instante a Brittany y luego volvió su mirada hacia el novio de ésta.** -Isabelle, también estas fuera. Esto es algo para Quinn y para mi. ¿Ok, Roxont?**

**-Mientras me traigas un recuerdo de uno de los dos... o de ambos-** fue lo único que dijo Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros antes de tocar nuevamente los pechos de Santana y el trasero de ésta cerciorándose de que todo estaba en su lugar. **-Santana está en estado. A ver tú, pequeño leoncito-** y antes de que Quinn pudiera protestar su prima la estaba toqueteando toda asegurándose de que todo estuviera ubicado. **-Están perfectas las dos, como siempre. Brittany salúdalas y ve a esperarme donde esta Rachel-** la menor de las Fabray le hizo caso a su prima y le regaló, tanto a su hermana como a la latina, un beso en la mejilla y la frente a cada una. Cuando se quedaron solamente las tres, Roxont agrego: **-No quiero un juego limpio, quiero uno sangriento. Que ellos sufran, que conozcan el poder femenino. Sobre todo el que surge de la fusión de Fabray-Lopez. Suerte a las dos y no olviden mis sourvenirs.**

**-Está loca. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿No?-** pregunto Santana viendo como Isabelle se alejaba de ellas. Quinn asintió en silencio antes de girarse a mirar a Santana. **-Anhelo esta victoria tanto como tú anhelas salir del closet. Es broma...-** agrego cuando la rubia dejo de sonreír. **-Pero de verdad quiero ganar, Fabgay. Vayamos de una puta vez por eso y traigámosle a Isabelle sus recuerdos.**

**-¡Santana!-** exclamo Quinn con seriedad antes de sonreír con maldad contagiando también a la latina a su lado. **-Quiero que sufran... Rompele las piernas.**

**-Y tú las costillas-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Santana antes de tenderle su puño cerrado a la rubia pero sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Quinn se lo chocó con su puño sin tampoco dejar de mirar hacia al frente y sintiendo como la sola idea de darle una paliza a Finn Hudson la llenaba de alegría. **-Que sufran, Quinn. Que sufran.**

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada me entristece comunicarles que hasta la semana que viene no habrá actualización porque tengo varios deberes del colegio que debo terminar antes de que terminen mis vacaciones, por ende quiero enfocarme enteramente en eso.

Les pido mil disculpas a todos y desde ya le agradezco la paciencia y la buena onda que me brindan siempre :)

**rosemarie** y **dany** muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

También gracias al resto... Como siempre. Todas y cada una de sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta :)

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Besos y abrazos! :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	10. 10 - Entre hospitales y reflexiones

_Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida._  
_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante. _  
_De todo lo que tengo es lo mas importante..._

* * *

**10\. Entre hospitales y reflexiones**

* * *

Rachel no supo en qué momento aquel maldito juego de baloncesto se convirtió en una batalla campal. Sabía que algo así pasaría, lo supo desde el momento en que vio a Quinn acercarse hacia donde estaba ella con Finn, fue por eso mismo que se interpuso entre Fabray y el chico. Tampoco entendía por qué razón su ex novio había querido acercarse a la rubia cuando pasaron por aquel parque de camino al departamento de Santana, algo que ella deseaba que sucediera porque quería acostarse y por fin dormir.

El juego trascurrió bien hasta que Santana marco un triple poniendo el marcador 22 a 19 a favor de su equipo con Quinn. Al parecer eso molestó al novio de Brittany porque cuando fue su turno de tener el balón, con la excusa de estar cuidando su posición, le dio un codazo en la mandíbula a la latina. La chica lo dejo pasar, no dijo nada, pero en cuanto tuvo en sus manos el balón, debido a un pase por parte de Quinn, lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna del novio de Britt dejándolo tirado en el suelo unos minutos. Aquello lejos de molestar a la hermana pequeña de Fabray, pareció que le dio lo mismo porque cuando Rachel la busco con la mirada se la encontró aplaudiendo y gritando _'Poder femenino, idiota'._

Por otro lado, Quinn no dejaba de perder de vista los movimientos que Finn realizaba al otro lado de la cancha. Hubo un momento en el que Rachel vio una expresión de pura maldad en el rostro de la rubia y minutos después Hudson caía al suelo con las manos en las costillas mientras que la chica chocaba las manos con Santana sonriendo con travesura.

Lo que paso después de eso, la morena no sabría explicarlo con exactitud. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Quinn estaba en el suelo desmayada y Santana yendo como una flecha hacia Finn a quien le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el estomago y después otro en la mandíbula. Misma suerte que corrió el novio de Brittany cuando se metió a defender a Hudson, solo que el chico se vengó dándole un puñetazo de lleno en el ojo a la chica, cosa que hizo que Britt interfiriera empujando a Darren antes de acercarse hacia donde estaba la latina. Isabelle por otro lado agarro un palo que había tirado cerca de ahí. Lo único que llego a ver Rachel después de eso fue al novio de Brittany subiéndose a su auto rengueando, con un labio ensangrentado y su brazo derecho inmóvil.

Poco lo importo a la morena que Finn llegara a correr la misma suerte, no supo explicar por qué pero estaba más preocupada por Quinn que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Al menos así fue hasta que Santana se acerco y la reanimo a pesar de estar lastimada ella también. Isabelle por otro lado dejo el palo que tenía a un costado y fue en busca de su automóvil en el cual llevaron a Quinn al hospital más cercano.

Ahora allí estaban, en plena madrugada esperando noticias de Fabray que se encontraba en observación por el golpe recibido en la cabeza. Finn había vuelvo a buscarla después de eso pero Rachel lo rechazó diciéndole que no era momento de hablar porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Si las miradas matasen, la morena hubiera muerto debido a la que Hudson le lanzó después de eso, algo que desconcertó pero divirtió a Rachel por lo que simplemente agito la mano restándole importancia al asunto mientras veía como Finn se perdía por los pasillos de la sala de espera de aquel hospital.

**-Se perdió Britt-** comentó Santana con preocupación mirando para todos lados haciendo que Rachel volviera a la realidad. **-Siempre se pierde en los hospitales... ¿Por qué siempre se pierde en los hospitales?**

**-Aquí está. Ya la encontré-** intervino Isabelle trayendo con ella a su prima que sonreía de oreja a oreja. **-Estaba viendo dibujos animados con una niña del sector de pediatría. Cuando llegué estaba recostada en una camilla simulando ser La Cenicienta.**

**-Era La Bella Durmiente-** corrigió Brittany antes de acercarse hacia Santana a quien tomo del rostro. **-Ese ojo se está poniendo peor, San. Deberíamos buscar a alguien que te lo mire... Y no acepto replicas a eso. Tenemos toda la noche, así que vamos a que te mire algún doctor. Isabelle, quedas a cargo de Quinnie y... No ataques a Rachie. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

Y sin más Brittany tomo la mano de Santana y la llevo perdiéndose por los pasillos a pesar de las protestas de la latina, cosa que hizo reír a Isabelle. Al menos así fue hasta que Rachel y ella se quedaron a solas, porque al notar ese pequeño detalle la joven Roxont dejo de sonreír antes de sentarse en el suelo de la sala de espera sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada o la palabra a Rachel.

**-Si vas a golpearme trata de no hacerlo en la nariz-** pidió la morena cerrando los ojos con fuerzas sin darse cuenta de que Isabelle levanto la vista para mirarla. **-Y hazlo rápido.**

Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo percibir los movimientos que Roxont realizaba a su alrededor. Se la imaginó colocándose delante de ella con los puños cerrados, mismos puños que sabía que en cuestión de segundos estarían incrustados en su rostro y con un poco de suerte no impactarían en su nariz.

**-No voy a golpearte, Rachel-** hablo Isabelle después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales los nervios habían hecho su trabajo en la morena. **-Brittany tiene razón, no es tu culpa. La culpa la tiene tu ex novio, el Empire State ese. Agradece que el idiota de Darren se llevo todos mis palazos porque si eso no pasaba Hudson corría con la misma suerte que él... Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo, porque si eso pasa juro que esta vez sí te golpeare.**

**-No pensaba hacerlo-** susurro Rachel recostándose en la pared dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de cansancio. **-Supe que no era buena idea cuando Quinn se nos acercó y Finn... Finn está completamente descontrolado. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de provocar a Quinn? Porque eso fue lo que hizo, provocarla.**

**-Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de eso-** señalo Isabelle con una sonrisa colocando su mano en el hombro de la morena. **-Voy a preguntarle si podemos pasar a verla. No te muevas de aquí, ¿Ok?**

Rachel asintió con la cabeza viendo como Roxont se perdía por el pasillo contrario al que Brittany y Santana lo habían hecho. Se recostó en la pared y fue deslizándose hacia abajo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y las sensaciones que la invadían internamente.

No sabia la razón pero quería golpear a Finn con todas sus fuerzas por haber lastimado a Quinn y al mismo tiempo también quería golpear a la rubia por cabeza dura. ¿Era necesario que jugasen juntos ese maldito partido de baloncesto después de la hostilidad que había quedado patentada que existía entre los dos? Al parecer si. Lo que no entendía era la razón de por qué terminaba todo mal cuando ambos chicos compartían espacio. No le quedaba en claro por qué razón Finn se volvía tan posesivo cuando se trataba de Quinn y la rubia se volvía tan violenta y maliciosa cuando se trataba del chico. Ninguno de los dos eran sus dueños como para estar luchando por cual se la llevaba... ¡Ni que estuviera en subasta!

Eso era lo que más le molestaba de todo. Finn estaba por casarse, ¿Qué mierda hacía jugando al novio celoso con una mujer que no era su futura esposa? ¿Y Quinn? Quinn era otro mundo aparte, ¿Para que la defendía si al final siempre terminaba peleándole? ¿Acaso quería ser la única ocupando el puesto? En ese momento odiaba a los dos, quizás a uno más que al otro porque al fin y al cabo debía admitir que estaba preocupada por el estado de Quinn. Quizás el golpe que le dio Finn, o el novio de Brittany porque no estaba segura de quien lo hizo, no dolió tanto o no causo tanto daño pero el golpe de la rubia al caer al suelo sí lo fue y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

No fue consciente del momento en el cual parpadeó y no volvió a abrir los ojos quedándose dormida pero aún así, minutos después, pudo sentir como alguien la cargaba en brazos levantándola del suelo llevándola a un lugar más cómodo. Esperaba que fuera alguien conocido y no un secuestrador o alguno de ese gremio porque no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar. No sabía que estaba tan cansada hasta que su cuerpo se relajó completamente rindiéndose al sueño. Ni siquiera la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Quinn abriéndose logro despertarla. Lo único que supo fue que amaneció en el sofá que estaba en el interior de la habitación de la rubia viendo como las nubes se lucían en aquella mañana mientras que a su lado izquierdo Fabray se encontraba completamente dormida.

Por mucho que buscó explicación a eso no la encontró. Tampoco encontró la respuesta del por qué ella era la única que estaba en aquella habitación o como había llegado allí. Se froto los ojos despertándose completamente antes de acercarse a Quinn que tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración relajada dando la impresión de estar durmiendo en su cama y no en un hospital.

Se acerco con sigilo, tratando de no despertarla, y la examinó con cuidado solamente con la mirada. Los mechones rubios se esparcían por todo el rostro de Fabray, lo cual la llevo a sonreír con ternura y estaba a punto de quitarlos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Brittany y, detrás de esta, a su madre.

Rachel se alejó lo más rápido posible de donde estaba acercándose hacia el sofá cruzándose de brazos. No entendía por qué estaba nerviosa, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería quitarle los mechones cortos a Quinn de su rostro para que no molestaran su descanso, ¿Había algo de malo en eso? _¡Nada!_, grito su mente mientras Santana se acercaba a ella colocándose a su lado.

Las dos chicas vieron como las dos Fabray, madre e hija, junto con Isabelle también, se colocaban alrededor de Quinn que debería estar despertando en esos momentos, cosa que lograba poner nerviosa y preocupada a Rachel cuando los minutos comenzaban a pasar y Quinn seguía sin abrir los ojos. Los nervios la estaban llevando al punto de sentir como las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes en ella, pero eso quedo en la nada cuando vio como Fabray se removía en la cama.

**-Mierda-** fue lo primero que escapo de los labios de Quinn que si bien había despertado seguía sin abrir los ojos.** -¿Qué me paso? Esta cama... Esta cama no es mía y...**

**-Tranquila. Todo está bien-** aseguro Isabelle colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su prima que finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarla desconcertada y con confusión. **-¿Cómo te sientes, Quinn?**

**-¿Quinn? ¿Quién es...? ¿Quién es Quinn?-** pregunto la rubia sentándose en la cama mientras que tanto su madre como su hermana y el resto la miraban entre desconcertados y asustados, sobre todo Rachel que no puedo evitar que se escape un sollozo antes de que Santana la abrazara. **-¡Mierda! Eres una maldita sensible, Berry. Mírala, está llorando y ni muerta estoy. ¿Qué le...? ¡Auch! ¡Mierda, Isabelle! ¿Quieres dejarme más días en este maldito hospital?**

**-Eso te pasa por fingir demencia-** afirmo la joven Roxont tras haber golpeado a su prima en la pierna con fuerzas. **-¿Estas loca o qué? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! Mira a Rachel, la hiciste llorar. No quiero estar en tu cabeza cuando discutas esto con tu consciencia.**

**-No me hagas la psicológica porque sabes que me hace sentir mal-** señalo Quinn bajando la mirada antes de sentir los brazos de su madre rodear su cuello. **-Perdóname, mami. Solo bromeaba.**

**-Descuida, pequeño leoncito-** aseguro Josefina separándose de su hija para llenarle el rostro de besos. Cosa de la cual la rubia trató de liberarse pero no lo logró así que al final se rindió complaciendo a su madre sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sermón dicho por esta llegara. **-Quinnie, ¿Qué te dije de las peleas?**

**-Que...-** empezó la rubia pero guardo silencio en cuanto su madre levantó una mano silenciandola. **-Ok, me callo.**

**-Te dije que las peleas eran malas-** afirmo Josefina con seriedad viendo como su hija bajaba la mirada volviendo a levantarla cuando su madre dejo escapar una pequeña risa por lo bajo antes de continuar. **-Pero también son buenas... Siempre y cuando termines menos lastimada que tu adversario. Dime, ¿Cómo quedo tu adversario?**

**-Antes de que Lucy se desmayara, Finn cayo al suelo tocándose las costillas-** respondió Rachel desde un rincón antes de caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación. **-Fue solamente eso hasta que Santana lo golpeó también. Así que se podria decir que si, quedo peor que Lucy. Por cierto...-** agrego la morena mirando directamente a Quinn que extrañamente se puso nerviosa. **-Me alegro que no tengas amnesia, Lucy. Buenos días al resto.**

**-Rachel...-** llamo la rubia justo antes de que la morena se perdiera por la entrada. Esperó a que Berry se girase para mirarla para poder continuar. **-Espero que hayas dormido bien en el sofá. El pasillo parecía algo... inapropiado.**

**-Fuiste tú-** afirmo Rachel con una ceja en alto antes de salir completamente de la habitación y sonreír.

No quería que Quinn la viera sonreír o que a través de esa sonrisa pensara que podría llegar a causar algún tipo de sentimiento. Estaba enojada con esa rubia orgullosa y maliciosa. Se alegraba de que estuviera bien pero no quería quedarse allí escuchando como detallaba lo que paso en el campo de baloncesto ni que pensara que aprobaba su actitud o que su broma sobre la amnesia le había hecho gracia.

Durante el viaje en taxi pasó por la biblioteca de Quinn y podría quedarse allí a leer pero de solo pensar que se cruzaría con Marley, se le fueron las ganas de hacerlo. No tenía nada en contra de la chica pero de solo recordar las veces que la bibliotecaria estuvo cerca de Quinn y como la tocaba o la acariciaba le producía una sensación de molestia. Fue por eso mismo que eligió no entrar y de camino al departamento de Santana llamó a Kurt para que le consiguiera algunas cosas y que fuera a hacerle compañía porque sabía que la latina ni siquiera asomaría las narices por su departamento.

Una vez en el departamento de su amiga, se dio una ducha tratando de aliviar el cansancio de su cuerpo y sonrió al recordar que hubiera sido peor si no fuera por Quinn que la recostó en el sofá del interior de aquella habitación del hospital. No necesitaba confirmación a eso, la frase de la rubia por si sola la delataba. Así que simplemente dio por hecho que así era.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Finn, supo que por mucho que lo quisiera eso no era lo que necesitaba. Quería un momento de descanso sin ex novios revoloteandole ni que le cuente sus planes de boda, o... Un momento, ¿Había dicho que lo quería? Amaba. Había dicho la palabra amaba, ¿O no? Si, eso había dicho. Lo amaba.

En fin, por muchos sentimientos que tuviera por el chico tomo su teléfono y lo silenció. Hablar con Finn en ese momento la pondría más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Solo esperaba que llegara Kurt con su encargo y así poder pasar un día completamente juntos. Lo necesitaba... Cuanto antes.

Estaba preparando algo para desayunar, cuando Kurt llamo a la puerta del departamento de Santana y ella tuvo que abrirle. Hummel apenas entró la abrazó, lo que le dio señal a Rachel de que su amigo tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento. Quiso preguntar pero sabía que Kurt hablaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo, cosa que sabía que pasaría en los siguientes minutos.

**-Volví a discutir con Blaine y creo que esta es la definitiva-** soltó Kurt un vez que los dos volvieron a la cocina donde Rachel terminaba de preparar el desayuno tardío que anhelaba devorar. **-Peleamos muchísimo y siento que ya no me soporta. Anoche tuve ganas de ver Dirty Dancing y porque dije que me hubiera gustado conocer a un hombre como Patrick Swayze, buen bailarín y sin gomina, se enojó.**

**-Heriste sus sentimientos-** acotó Rachel como si fuera lo más obvio. **-Y le diste donde más le duele. Sabes como es, ¿Por qué razón lo provocas, Kurt?**

**-¿Lo estas defendiendo?-** cuestiono Hummel a modo de respuesta. **-Rachel, ¿Lo defiendes? ¡Por dios! Es Patrick Swayze, mujer, ¡Reacciona!-** la morena dejo escapar una carcajada por el entusiasmo con el que hablaba su amigo. **-Ya, claro. Me dirás que después de ver a Finn bailar, no hay mejor bailarín que él. Llegas a decir eso y te llevo a que operen de la vista o del buen gusto porque seguramente careces de algo como tal.**

**-¿Por qué eres tan malo con Finn?-** pregunto Rachel mirando directamente a Kurt que se encogió de hombros. **-Es tu hermanastro. ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. Hoy no quiero saber nada de Finn Hudson y mucho menos de Quinn Fabray.**

**-¿Quién nombró a Quinn Fabray?-** indago Kurt con una sonrisa de lado antes de que Rachel le arrojara la servilleta.** -Ey, tranquila. ¿Qué paso con la rubia? ¿Volvieron a pelear?**

**-No, nosotras no. Ella y Finn se pelearon-** contó Rachel con molestia. Kurt frente a ella le prestó atención mientras la ayudaba a llevar el desayuno listo a la sala que era donde desayunarían mientras veían algo en la televisión. **-Santana también estuvo metida. Se fue a las manos con el novio de Brittany y terminó con un ojo morado. De hecho, Britt la obligó a que se hiciera ver eso mientras estábamos en el hospital porque sinceramente tenía muy mala pinta.**

**-¿Santana quedo internada?-** se preocupó Kurt sentándose en el sofá al lado de Rachel que negó con la cabeza. **-Finn no puede ser porque sino tú ya estarías montando una escena digna de una viuda. ¿Quién está en el hospital entonces?**

**-Quinn-** respondió Rachel tomando su taza de café. **-Se desmayó y se dio la cabeza contra el suelo. No sé en que momento paso tal cosa, no sé si fue Finn o Darren quien la golpeó, solo sé que el verla ahí tirada, completamente inconsciente, me generó un nudo en el estomago.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?- **pregunto Kurt aprovechando que Rachel parecía haber entrado en un estado de inconsciencia. **-¿Qué es lo que te sucede con Quinn, Rachel?**

**-No lo sé, solo sé que quiero tenerla cerca, ser su amiga-** contesto la morena jugando con sus manos.** -Y juro que hay momentos en los que siento que eso puede llegar a pasar pero luego ella me recuerda que es algo imposible. Es alguien completamente diferente cuando estamos solas a cuando estamos acompañadas... y no digo que sea una persona falsa, es solo que es demasiado bipolar para mi gusto.**

**-¿Y qué es lo que te pasa con Finn?-** indago Kurt tomando de su café mientras que Rachel frente a él dejaba escapar un suspiro.

**-Tú conoces mi concepto del amor, ¿Cierto? ¿Eso de que amar y querer no es lo mismo?-** Kurt frente a ella asintió mientras que su mente trataba de darse una idea más o menos acertada de hacia adonde quería llegar Rachel. **-Bueno, hace un rato antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en él y use la palabra querer, ¿Entiendes? Es el amor de mi vida y siento que quererlo es lo único que me sale, no amarlo.**

**-Quizás te sale eso porque en realidad no lo amas-** señalo Kurt con una ceja en alto mientras que Rachel frente a él negaba con la cabeza como si esa afirmación fuera incorrecta. **-Rachel, ¿Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto? Cállate, ahora estoy hablando yo-** agrego cuando la morena abrió la boca. **-Pienso que dices amar a Finn solo por costumbre, porque fue tu primer amor y eso, pero sinceramente no creo que lo ames.**

**-¿Dudas de mis sentimientos por tu hermano?-** atacó Rachel a la defensiva.

**-No soy yo la que cuando se trata del que supuestamente es el amor de su vida usa la palabra _'querer'_ y no _'amar'_ siendo que cree que son cosas muy distintas-** contraatacó Kurt con seriedad viendo como Rachel tensaba la mandíbula pero no decía nada. **-Y ahora voy a poner esas películas que me mandaste a conseguir mientras te preguntas si vale la pena y te hace bien mentirte a ti misma.**

**-Pon la película y cállate-** ordeno la morena haciendo reír a su amigo que negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá. **-Son ocho películas, según Wikipedia, y la mayoría son cercanas a las dos o tres horas, así que sera mejor que te prepares para una maratón de película. No serán comedias musicales pero...**

**-Se tratan de un mago huérfano con cicatriz-** interrumpió Kurt con escepticismo, como si no se creyera que estaban por ver tal cosa. **-No me compares eso tan freak con un musical, Rachel.**

**-Que no te escuche Quinn llamar así a Harry Potter porque te crucifica-** se burlo la morena dejando la taza vacía en la mesa ratonera. **-Se lo dije hace poco y me dio el sermón más freak y adorable que se te ocurra.**

**-¿Adorable?-** susurro Kurt para si mismo mientras que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro.

El chico termino de poner el DVD y se sentó al lado de Rachel que se había cubierto con una cobija lista para empezar con aquella maratón de película que no sabía por qué le había pedido a Kurt que las consiguiera ni por qué quería verlas pero allí estaba, ocupando su tiempo en ver ochos películas sobre un mago huérfano con cicatriz que estaba segura de que Quinn conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Después de poco más de dos horas y media ya sabía que un mago tenebroso mató a los padres de Harry por lo que éste tuvo que vivir con sus odiosos parientes que lo hacían dormir en un pequeño cuarto de escobas debajo de las escaleras, cosa que a la morena le dio pena. También supo que había un semi gigante llamado Hagrid al cual le cambió el nombre varias veces antes de aprendérselo correctamente. Sabía que Hermione era una sabelotodo insufrible que al parecer no conocía lo que era un peine y Ron un pelirrojo pecoso y torpe, pero que ambos se volvieron cercanos a Harry y esenciales para poder jugar un ajedrez gigante que Rachel pensaba pedírselo a sus padres para Navidad.

Terminaron de ver la segunda donde Berry se cubrió con la cobija cuando una serpiente gigante se hizo presente. Obviamente el animal tenía otro nombre pero ella prefirió llamarlo S_erpiente _porque era más fácil de entender. Aprendió un poco más sobre Quibbicht o como se llamara dicho deporte y un grito de sorpresa que asustó a Kurt se escapo de sus labios cuando vio las mismas escobas que Quinn le había mostrado días atrás.

Para ver la tercera tuvo que esperar porque tanto su estomago como el de Kurt protestaron por comida por lo que preparó algo para que almorzaran los dos. Por suerte cocinó una gran cantidad que no solo alcanzo para ellos, sino que también para Santana que se unió mientras servían sus platos y volvían a sentarse en el sofá para seguir con la maratón de película.

**-¿Viendo Harry Potter?-** pregunto la latina con desconfianza mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel que la ignoró mirando al frente. **-¿Qué pasó? ¿Moulin Rouge ya no quiere más y optaron por ver otra cosa que los sacara de su mundo de fantasía? Por si no lo notaron, Harry Potter está lleno de fantasía. Yo siempre huyo cuando Quinn quiere que veamos alguna de estas. Se sabe todos los diálogos... ¿Por qué se sabe todos los diálogos?**

**-No lo sé. Mmm... Santana, Rachel me contó lo que pasó-** hablo Kurt por la morena que tenía la boca llena de pasta a propósito para no hablar. **-¿Te duele ese ojo, Satán? Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Quinn?**

**-Estoy bien, mami Hummel-** se burlo la latina poniéndose de pie. **-Y Quinn también lo está. Ya se encuentra en casa de su madre al cuidado de su familia y supongo que también de su novio que llamó esta mañana y en cuanto supo lo que pasó dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo que encontrara hacia aquí. ¿Quién diría que Cooper _"LCD"_ McCain sería tan atento? **

**-Con permiso. Voy a lavar esto y regreso-** intervino Rachel con molestia dirigiéndose a la cocina con su plato sin terminar.

**-Sabía que haría eso- **afirmo Santana con una sonrisa de lado cuando la morena se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina. **-¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que algo pasa con ella? Quizás no lo sepa aún o no lo tenga claro pero que definitivamente le pasa algo, sobre todo con Quinn, eso es seguro.**

**-Recién la llamo freak y adorable-** indico Kurt mirando a Santana que ensanchó más su sonrisa. **-Y habló de querer a Finn, no de amarlo y los dos conocemos su concepto al respecto. **

**-Sí. Si seguimos así pronto sabremos lo que está pasando- **vaticino la latina alejándose lentamente de Hummel que asintió. **-No digas nada. Que todo siga como hasta ahora. Voy a ducharme y regreso, Tinkerbell. Mientras tanto cuida a Grumpy en mi ausencia.**

Kurt no estuvo mucho tiempo solo, porque a los pocos segundos Rachel volvió pero ya no había ni rastro de la sonrisa que había antes de que Santana llegara y no es que estuviera molesta con su amiga, pero no quería ser sometida ella también al _test de la fruta_, como había decidido llamar al cuestionamiento que Isabelle y la latina le habían hecho a Quinn.

Recordar ese momento le hizo pensar cuál de las dos fruta le gustaba más. No eligió ninguna en especifico por el simple hecho de que las dos le gustaban muchísimo, dependiendo del momento. Había épocas en las cuales comían más bananas y otras en las que comía más melón pero eso no determinaba lo que Santana e Isabelle pensaban, ¿Cierto? _¿Cierto?_ Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso y prestarle atención a Kurt que en ese momento se encontraba gritándole a su móvil por una llamada de Blaine.

**-¿Problemas con Anderson? ¿Que pasó? ¿Se agotó el fijador y quiere usar cemento en su gomina?-** intervino Santana con una toalla en la mano secándose el pelo. Kurt se levantó del sofá ignorándola, cosa que hizo reír a la latina que se sentó en el lugar al lado de Rachel. **-¿Qué hay, hobbit? Quise irme contigo del hospital pero te fuiste tan rápido que me quede pensando si no seras hija de Flash en lugar de Willow.**

**-Tenía prisa... Y no creo que quisieras irte tanto como dices. Apuesto lo que sea que te hubiera gustado que Brittany te hiciera de enfermera y esa sí es una fantasía asegurada-** afirmo Rachel con una media sonrisa picara mientras que Santana frente a ella la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Vamos, San. Quinn es ingenua y por eso tú e Isabelle se aprovechan de ella pero yo no lo soy. No sé que es lo que pasa entre Britt y tú, lo que si sé es que esa chica es especial.**

**-¿Cómo lo es Quinn para ti?-** espeto Santana frunciendo los labios para no reír por la cara que Rachel puso en ese momento. **-Esa extraña conexión que ambas sienten por la otra, que se pelean pero no pueden dejar de hacerlo. Yo tampoco soy ingenua, Berry. Sé ver cosas y mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano me dice que acá algo está pasando o está a punto de pasar.**

**-Ok, si tú lo dices... o si tu ojo psíquico lo hace-** se burlo Rachel rodando los ojos mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá cubriéndose con la cobija para continuar con la maratón cinéfila. **-Pon la tercera película que quiero saber más sobre el mago huérfano con cicatriz... y sí, que no me escuche Quinn llamarlo así porque me crucifica-** añadió cuando Santana abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto.

Estaban en los primeros diez minutos de la película cuando Kurt se unió a ellas nuevamente, pero ya no sonreía. Al parecer la discusión con Blaine era más delicada que la anterior y asi lo hizo saber cuando empezó a despotricar contra su novio. Rachel quiso decirle algunas palabras que conformaran a su amigo pero la mano en alto de Santana se lo impidió. La latina se levantó del sofá bajo la atenta mirada tanto de Rachel como de Kurt, que dejó de hablar para ver que era lo que hacía su amiga, viendo como la chica se dirigía hacia el estante donde estaban las películas de terror de Santana.

Rachel no se sorprendió que la latina lo tuviera perfectamente ordenado por genero, sabía que con el tiempo había adoptado esa manía de tener todo ordenado por parte de Quinn. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue que Santana pasara de largo la fila de terror y se fuera directamente a la de comedias musicales.

**-¡Dirty Dancing!-** grito Rachel una vez que descubrió las intenciones de la latina mientras que Kurt las miraba sin entender nada. **-¡Oh! También podria ser Chicago, ¿Qué me dicen Grease?**

**-Ey, no acapares la atención, mini Barbra. Esto es para Lady Hummel, no para ti-** indico Santana haciendo sonreír a ambos chicos frente a ella. **-Ey, quiten esas sonrisas Olsen Twins. Lo hago porque sino tendré que escuchar los lamentos de Porcelana toda la tarde y créeme que eso es lo último que quiero.**

**-Aww... Santana, eres tan dulce-** intervino Kurt llevándose las manos al pecho emocionado por la actitud de la latina que estuvo tentada de lanzarle el DVD a la cabeza. **-Dirty Dancing, San. La vi anoche pero no termine de verla porque Blaine apagó todo antes de que termine.**

**-Como si no te la supieras de memoria-** ironizo Santana acercándose al DVD cambiando de películas. **-Luego podrás seguir viendo Harry Potter y convertirte en la pareja ideal de Quinn, Dobby. Ya sabía yo que tenías un nivel dos en frikismo. No quiero que hablen mientras vemos la película porque por algo la voy a poner, para no tener que escucharlos, ¿Está claro? Eso incluye nada de cantar. ¿Ok?**

**-Aburrida-** canturrearon Kurt y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que la latina se sentó entremedio de los dos, Rachel fue la primera en recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana aún sabiendo que aquello podría molestar a la latina, cosa que no pasó y que le indicó a Kurt que podía hacer lo mismo.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba, y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo último que Santana dijo respecto a Quinn y ella, porque en ese momento quería disfrutar de un tiempo sin Quinn habitando su mente. Luego tendría tiempo de pensar en la rubia y planear como alardear sobre sus recientes conocimientos adquiridos sobre Harry Potter, por el momento solo se concentraría en disfrutar de ese momento compartido con sus amigos, que después de todo era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada... Gracias por la paciencia :)

**dany,** **rosemarie**, **TsukiM **y **againjack **gracias por sus reviews :) También gracias al resto y perdón por no responder a los reviews pero... solo estoy de pasada por acá.

Hasta la próxima!

Besos &amp; Abrazos!


	11. 11 - Sueño y realidad

_Gracias por ser mi alegría, mi poesía, mi placer _  
_No importa el ayer. Tu presente y tu futuro quiero ser..._

* * *

**11\. Sueño y realidad**

* * *

Jamas se había sentido tan especial hasta ese momento en el cual se miraba al espejo reflejando su rostro perfectamente maquillado y en combinación con su vestido blanco. Aquel que no recordaba con claridad habérselo puesto pero que estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

Sabía que estaba lista, un último vistazo en el espejo se lo indicó, así que salió de la habitación donde estaba. No recordaba haber llegado a allí tampoco pero estaba tan emocionada que no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Caminó por un pasillo llenos de cuadros y reliquias antiguas que lograron llamar su atención pero los murmullos lejanos no le permitieron investigar el lugar como quería. De hecho, dichos murmullos, que cada vez se hacían más nítidos, la llenaron de nervios. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía y la razón por la cual lo hacía. Su vestido blanco y su ramo de flores en la mano se lo indicaban. Estaba completamente segura de dar ese paso importantísimo junto con la persona que más amaba en el planeta, era por eso mismo que nada podía salir mal.

Una vez que estuvo en la cima de las escaleras se permitió respirar profundo mientras veía hacia a abajo como la estaban esperando. Su sonrisa tambaleó un poco cuando descubrió a un chico alto de sonrisa tonta ofreciéndole su mano. Finn Hudson realmente se encontraba atractivo en su traje blanco pero aún así sentía que algo faltaba en aquella idílica imagen.

Por mucho que intento bajar las escaleras lentamente no lo logró, no sabía el por qué pero desde que llegó a las escaleras y vio a Finn esperándola, las ganas de terminar con todo aquello rápidamente se instaló en su interior. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el ramo de flores ya no estaba en dicho lugar, de hecho había desaparecido. No tuvo tiempo de buscarle explicación a eso porque cuando volvió a levantar la vista ya se encontraba enfrente de Finn aceptando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

El momento era perfecto, estaba caminando hacia un enorme salón de la mano del chico que era dueño de sus sueños, con un vestido blanco que no recordaba habérselo puesto pero que allí estaba. Aún así, con todas esas cosas, sentía que algo le faltaba. Ni siquiera caminar entre todas esas personas que se giraban para mirarla tanto a ella como a Finn la hacía sentir completa.

Llegó al centro de la pista de baile donde habían más pareja y se sorprendió cuando las mismas se fueron acomodando para comenzar a bailar cuando un vals desconocido para ella comenzó a sonar. Finn automáticamente se hizo dueño de su cintura y ella realizó una mueca de desagrado porque era algo que no se esperaba y que no quería que sucediera.

No entendía porque de repente no le apetecía estar cerca de Finn, aquel chico que ella juraba que era el amor de su vida. Algo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo perdía credibilidad y fuerza cada vez que lo decía porque sentía que no era real.

Terminó de bailar aquel vals y cuando estaba por comenzar uno nuevo, su mirada se perdió entre la multitud mirando directamente a una persona en particular. No necesito ver el vestido que llevaba puesto porque su rostro reflejaba la elegancia suficiente, pudo jurar incluso que ninguno de los que estaban allí se le acercaba lo suficiente como para competir con aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes que la miraba desde la multitud con una sonrisa hermosa.

**-Necesito descansar-** fue lo único que escapo de sus labios cuando Finn le propuso bailar de nuevo.

Decidió ignorar el entrecejo fruncido del chico porque no quería perder de vista los movimientos que la rubia realizaba entre la multitud. Algo que pasó cuando Finn la tomó del mentón obligandola a que la mirase antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, que por suerte no llegaron a destino sino que fueron a parar a su mejilla.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia y ya no se la encontró en el lugar donde la había visto la última vez, sino que ésta se encontraba en la entrada por donde ella había entrado minutos antes. Se preguntó como llegó tan rápido allí si esquivar el beso de Finn le llevó solo unos pocos segundos, pero a pesar de preguntarse eso no tenía tiempo para una respuesta porque cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada ignorando los llamados insistentes de Finn para regresara a su lado.

**-¡Quinn!-** grito justo cuando la rubia ponía un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera. La chica en cuestión se giro a mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios. **-¿Qué haces aquí en mi boda?**

**-¿Boda? ¿Quién dijo que esto es una boda, Rachel?-** cuestiono la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a la morena.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué es?- **pregunto la morena con molestia. **-A ver... Dímelo, rubia sabelotodo e insoportable.**

**-Te gusta que sea así****-** replico Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante que desquició más a Rachel. **-Ok, cambia esa cara. Esto es un sueño, aunque puede ser lo que quieras que sea. Si dices que es una boda, entonces será una boda pero déjame decirte que yo no la veo como tal. Para mi esto es un baile de gala como esos de épocas antiguas. Tipo como a la que va Van Helsing cuando tiene que rescatar a Anna del Conde Drácula, o como la del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Harry Potter y...**

**-Hasta en el sueño es freak-** susurro Rachel para si misma mientras que Quinn seguía con su explicación. Podría haber estado toda la noche escuchando las enumeraciones que la rubia hacía pero tenía muchas preguntas que formular, por lo que comenzó a aplaudir para llamar la atención de la rubia. **-Quinn... ¡Quinn! ¡LUCY! Sí, tú... Todo muy lindo y me encanta que seas freak pero, ¿Me puedes decir qué hace en mi sueño?**

**-Pensé que era tu boda-** se burlo la rubia haciendo girar los ojos a Rachel. **-Es broma, en caso de que fuera tu boda no dejaría que arruinaras tu vida casándote con Finn Hudson. Estoy aquí porque tu subconsciente me proyecta, no porque yo quiera.**

**-Entonces, ¿Y porque no te vas si no quieres estar aquí?-** pregunto Rachel con molestia de solo pensar que la rubia ni en sueños quería estar cerca de ella. -**¡Vete!**

**-No puedo irme. Aunque me eches, tu subconsciente me quiere aquí-** afirmo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada. **-Tampoco es que quiera irme, tanto mi subconsciente como yo queremos quedarnos en caso de que estés tan desquiciada de aceptar a Finn Hudson como tu esposo.**

**-Como si eso te importara-** replico Rachel cruzándose de brazos mirando para otro lado por lo que no pudo ver como Quinn se acercaba colocándose delante de ella. -**¿Qué... Qué haces?**

**-Nada-** negó Fabray con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba más a Rachel.

La morena cerro los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Quinn demasiado cerca de su rostro. No supo por qué pero sintió la necesidad de colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y al parecer esta le leyó el pensamiento porque, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió cuando la rubia tomo sus manos y las guió hasta su cintura antes colocar sus manos en el rostro de Rachel pegándose más a ella.

**-Pídeme que me detenga porque no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo por iniciativa propia-** susurro Quinn sobre los labios de la morena que trago saliva sin abrir los ojos.

**-No quiero que lo hagas-** soltó Berry abriendo los ojos mirando directamente a los verdes de Quinn que sonrió acercándose un poco más a la chica hasta el punto de rozar sus labios. **-Hazlo de una vez... O de lo contrario lo hago yo.**

Por fin había recuperado esa sensación de estar completa que había sentido al principio de aquel sueño, antes de deslizarse por las escaleras y tomar la mano de Finn Hudson pensando que se dirigían directo a la boda de ambos pero que gracias a Quinn supo que no era asi, y quizás no era su boda con Finn pero era su baile con Quinn y eso era un titulo más importante que cualquier otro.

La rubia no la había besado aún por mucho que lo deseara pero eso no le molestaba porque sabía que lo haría, en ese momento se dejo llevar por la chica que se movía de un lado al otro levemente al ritmo de una canción de amor que solamente sonaba en la cabeza de ambas. Sus manos que se encontraban en la cintura de la rubia, pasaron al cuello de ésta y las manos de Quinn ocuparon su antiguo lugar. Sentía que no necesitaba nada más que eso, solo estar allí con su... _Lucy_.

Poco a poco fue pegándose más a la rubia y como no aguantaba las ganas de besarla intento hacerlo ella pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía el cuerpo de Quinn entre sus brazos abrió los ojos encontrándose con que Fabray ya no estaba con ella. La chica estaba varios metros de distancia de ella abrazada alguien más de manera íntimamente cariñosa.

Durante un momento pensó que sería Cooper pero la silueta de la persona que acompañaba a la rubia no tenía la forma de la del chico. Estaba por preguntar cuando la rubia se acerco nuevamente a ella con esa sonrisa capaz de hacerle olvidar hasta el momento más penoso que hubiera llegado a sufrir.

**-Tenías razón, Rachel. Esto es tu boda y al estar aquí estas dejando plantado a tu novio... A tu futuro esposo-** susurro Quinn en un extraño tono de voz que la morena no supo descifrar. **-Debes ir con él y no te preocupes por mi porque... Porque a mi me vinieron a buscar y es alguien que sí me quiere como se debe, alguien que no me dejara ir tan fácilmente.**

**-¿Quien?-** pregunto Rachel con desesperación mientras que Quinn frente a ella retrocedía unos pasos alejándose al tiempo que la silueta sin rostro tomaba la mano de la rubia reclamándola como suya. **-Ey, tú... ¡Suéltala! Está hablando conmigo. ¡Déjala! ¿Quién es ella, Lucy?**

**-No la llames _Lucy_, solo yo puedo hacerlo-** intervino una voz femenina que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, sino que le dio la espalda. -**Por cierto... Soy Rose.**

**-¡No!-** grito corriendo hacia la rubia para detenerla pero cuando fue consciente de la realidad se encontraba en su habitación en el departamento de Santana.

Estaba sentada en medio de la cama con un extraño sudor frío cubriéndole todo el cuerpo mientras que en su mente se proyectaba una y otra vez la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Toda esa cuestión de la famosa Rose relacionada con Quinn la estaba llevando al borde del desquicio y, ¿Qué era eso de que solo ella podía llamar _Lucy_ a la rubia? ¿Quién se creía que era? Y Quinn era otra también, ¿Para qué se aparecía en sus sueños y le decía que no era su boda con Finn para terminar diciéndole que si lo era? ¿Ni siquiera en sueños dejaba de ser bipolar?

Aunque todas estas preguntas en realidad eran para ignorar la verdadera pregunta que se había instalado en su mente. No quería pensar en eso, no era real. Aunque su boda con Finn tampoco lo era porque lo había proyectado en sueños pero aún así, a pesar de soñar despierta con eso muchas veces, una vez que su mundo onírico lo recreó no fue como se lo esperaba. De hecho, de cierta forma se alegró cuando Quinn le dijo que aquello no era su boda con Hudson.

Aún sentada en la cama, con sus brazos apoyados sus rodillas flexionadas y una mano perdida en su cabello alborotado, sonrió cuando recordó que Quinn había dicho que en caso de que el sueño realmente fuera su boda, no dejaría que se casara con Finn pero la pregunta era, ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a casarse con Finn incluso en su sueño? La respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato. A pesar de querer al chico no se sentía capaz de planificar su futuro con él.

Durante toda esa semana, después de la conversación con Kurt, se la pasó pensando respecto a sus sentimientos por Finn y el hecho de que días atrás haya salido nuevamente con el chico y éste haya vuelto a hablar de su futura esposa no le molestase ni le generase nada en absoluto le hizo entender o plantearse que quizás su amigo tenía razón y solo estaba _"enamorada"_ de Finn por costumbre más que por sentirlo de verdad.

Trató de concentrarse en eso y no en lo que su mente pedía a gritos analizar. No quería pensar en eso porque era una locura, no podía ser cierto, ¿Desde cuando quería besar a Quinn Fabray? ¿Cuando fue que eso tan desquiciado se instaló en su mente? _Mierda_, no quería pensar y terminó pensando en eso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Quinn, sobre todo antes de dormir porque su subconsciente lo proyectaba. Encima la rubia la seducía en el sueño para después dejarla con las ganas de aquel beso para terminar yéndose con esa tal Rose.

Necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, y necesitaba saberlo con urgencia. Fue por eso mismo que poco le importó que su reloj digital marcara las casi cuatro de la madrugada mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio de Santana. Sabía que la latina la insultaría de pies a cabeza pero eso poco le importaba, ya no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre de no saber quién demonios era esa tal Rose.

Entró a la habitación de su amiga y se la encontró durmiendo desastrozamente en la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona durmiera horizontal cuando tendría que dormir de forma vertical y, dado el frío que hacía esa madrugada, sin estar cubierta por las sabanas y el edredón? Santana parecía no sentir frío, al menos su camiseta de tirantes blanca y un shortcito de algodón que poco dejaba a la imaginación de cualquier persona que la viera así.

**-Santana-** susurró Rachel, tras haber tragado saliva, zarandeando a la latina que murmuró sin despertar. **-Santana, despierta- **nada, la joven seguía sin reaccionar aunque le dio un manotazo a Rachel, lo que le indicó a la morena que su amiga estaba despierta. **-Vamos, Santana. Es algo urgente.**

**-Te conviene que sea urgente porque te destripo y te hago una bufanda con tu intestino-** murmuro la latina sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba. **-A ver, ¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿Un cazador de gnomos se te pareció en el sueño? Tranquila, ya estas despierta y estamos en la era modernista por lo que esos métodos medievales de antorchas y tridentes en mano ya no existen. Relájate y vuelve a dormir.**

**-No puedo- **negó Rachel sentándose en la cama de Santana que ahogó otro bostezo. **-Responde y luego te dejo dormir. ¿Tú sabes quién es Rose?**

**-¿La chica de Quinn?-** pregunto la latina adormilada pero con una pizca de picardía. **-Ups... Ya respondí. Ahora a dormir. Dale...**

**-No es la chica de Quinn porque Quinn ya tiene un chico y se llama Cooper-** replico Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido sin darse cuenta de que la latina se volvía a dormir. **-¡Despierta, Santana! **

**-A ver si lo entiendes, Tyrion. Yo solo me mantengo despierta en plena madrugada si estoy teniendo sexo, ¿Estoy teniendo sexo ahora? No-** se auto contestó la latina mientras que Rachel frente a ella rodaba los ojos. **-Tú preguntaste, yo te respondí. Ahora vayamos a dormir, ¿Puede ser? Si tanto quieres saber quien es Rose, pregúntaselo directamente a Quinn...**

**-Ya lo hice y me dijo que... Que es el amor de su vida-** termino susurrando Rachel jugueteando con sus dedos. **-¿Vas a decirme quién es en realidad?**

**-Odio cuando haces esa cosa con los labios-** señalo Santana con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-Se le llama puchero... y es muy útil para conseguir cosas-** explico Rachel con un dejo de orgullo mientras que la latina frente a ella la miraba con una ceja en alto. **-Vas a contarme, ¿Si o no?**

**-Escucha, yo conozco muy poco a Rose pero lo suficiente como para saber que es importante para Quinn... y te puedo asegurar que ya la conociste. Es modelo fotográfica de Quinn-** afirmo Santana estirando su mano para tomar la de la morena que se recostó al lado de la latina tal y como ésta se lo indico. **-Escúchame, Berry. En este momento estoy adormilada, de lo contrario ya estaría tomándote el pelo por estar preguntando por Quinn pero si quieres en la mañana podremos desentrañar el misterio de la chica de Fabray, cuando tome mi dosis de café y sea persona nuevamente. Ahora solo quiero dormir, ¿No hay compasión en los gnomos?**

**-Duerme ya-** ordeno Rachel golpeando a la latina en el hombro con diversión. **-Iré a mi dormitorio. Hablamos en la mañana, San, y perdón por despertarte. Buenas noch...**

**-Ay, ya. Cállate-** interrumpió Santana tirando a la morena hacia ella haciéndola caer de nuevo en la cama donde le dio la espalda obligandola a que la abrace. **-Abrázame y duerme de una vez. Buenas noches, hobbit.**

Rachel no dijo nada después de eso. Tal y como la latina le ordenó, se abrazó a su cintura y asi fue quedándose dormida a pesar de que Quinn, y todo lo que girase a su alrededor, aún seguía rondando por su mente. Sobre todo tratando de recordar en qué momento conoció a tal Rose, como Santana le había dicho.

Por otro lado, al llegar la mañana, la rubia que habitaba la mente de Rachel se despertaba tras ser usada de almohada tanto por sus mascotas, que ahora dormían para los pies, como de Cooper e Isabelle que se encontraban abrazado a la chica.

Odiaba dormir en el medio por el simple hecho de que si quería salir huyendo no lo lograría sin despertar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Con mucho cuidado y precisión fue quitando las piernas de Isabelle que estaban entrelazas con las de ella y después se encargó de hacer lo mismo con el brazo de Cooper que descansaba en su cintura. No necesitó mucho esfuerzo porque al mínimo movimiento que realizó el chico se removió girándose en el lugar por lo que quedo de espaldas a Quinn que sonrió con ternura.

Cuando por fin estuvo liberada tanto de Isabelle como de Cooper se puso de pie junto con Hansel que la siguió colocándose a su lado. La sonrisa tierna se mezcló con diversión cuando vio que Isabelle se abrazaba a la espalda musculosa de Cooper enredando por atrás sus piernas con las del chico.

**-Ya sabemos quien es el activo y quien es el pasivo, Han-** bromeó la rubia tras haber levantado en brazos a su perro que la miro torciendo la cabeza. **-No entiendes nada. No hablo más contigo. Vayamos a preparar el desayuno que tengo que ir a la biblioteca y después al estudio.**

Con su mascota en brazos la rubia abandono su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde preparó el desayuno tanto para ella como para los dos jóvenes que dormían en su habitación. No le sorprendió para nada encontrar a Cooper e Isabelle en la misma posición cuando terminó de desayunar y regresó a su dormitorio donde se dio una ducha y se preparó para salir.

Como no logro despertarlos les dejo una nota en la mesita de luz y abandonó su departamento rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Sonrió como lo siempre hacía cuando se encontró frente al enorme cartel con el nombre de Beth por lo que no tardó mucho en abandonar su motocicleta y entrar al lugar donde Marley, como siempre, la esperaba con un café en la mano.

**-Lo hizo Camille-** indico Marley señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás a una chica que sonreía desde lejos y a la cual Quinn saludó con la mano.

**-¿Hace bien su trabajo?-** pregunto la rubia dejando su bolso a un costado antes de tomar un poco del café que le ofreció Marley. **-Por lo menos el café lo hace bien.**

**-Es una trotamundos, según ella, y trabajó en varios cafés de esos que hay a los costados de las rutas-** fue la respuesta de Marley que realizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Quinn sonrió mirando a la chica. **-Veo que llamó tu atención con eso.**

**-Llamó mi atención en cuanto probé el café que hizo-** bromeo Quinn guiñándole el ojo a Marley que no sonrió. **-Cambia esa cara que ahuyentaras a los lectores. Pasame los libros que aún no ordenaste que lo hare yo y pon algo de música por lo bajo. Este lugar está como algo olvidado y no me gusta. ¡¿Qué quieres escuchar, Cam?!**

**-¿Me hablas a mi?-** pregunto la nueva empleada con timidez mientras que Quinn asentía. **-Mmm... No lo se, ¿Qué te parece algo de Creedence, Quinn?**

**-¿Quién escucha Creedence hoy en día?-** pregunto Marley con algo de malicia.

**-Al parecer nuestra querida Camille si lo hace-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tierna ofreciéndole su mano a su nueva empleada que se la tomo con timidez. **-Deja lo que estas haciendo y ven conmigo. Quiero que me cuentes como es que una chica de tu edad escucha Creedence y desde ya te pido perdón si suena a prejuicio.**

Y sin más Quinn se perdió entre estantes tomada de la mano de aquella de chica de rostro fino y ojos azules en combinación con unas pequeñas pecas adornando su nariz que le daba un aspecto más juvenil del que ya tenía. Camille, como se llamaba la nueva empleada que la mismísima Marley había conseguido, desde que empezó a trabajar hacía poco menos de una semana ya se había ganado el paladar de Quinn gracias al exquisito café que preparaba.

Si bien Fabray no compartía mucho tiempo con la chica, el poco tiempo que lo hacía lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Camille tenía la edad de Brittany y los gustos casi similares a los de Isabelle, para colmo también compartían esa pasión por los libros y una buena imagen capturada por el lente de alguna cámara fotográfica.

Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Quinn ya sabía que los padres de ésta estaban separados desde que era pequeña por lo que vivió con su madre en Texas hasta que cumplió los dieciocho, después se fue de ahí y cuando quiso pasar tiempo con su padre éste la rechazó porque ya había formado una nueva familia en la cual Camille no encajaba. Desde ese momento y hasta ahora no tenía un lugar establecido, pasaba unos meses en un lado, otro poco en otro y así hasta ahora.

**-Bueno, pero ahora deberás establecerte porque yo no quiero una empleada que me dure lo que dura una botella de tequila en la mano de Santana-** determino Quinn mientras se subía a su motocicleta y le ofrecía el casco a su nueva empleada. **-Ven, sube. Marley se encargara del resto. Vayamos al Cuban Love por algo de comida y después al estudio. Ya que te gusta la fotografía puedo enseñarte algunas cosas. Vamos.**

Quizás se debía a que la chica era una mezcla de Britt, Isabelle y ella misma, por esa razón cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más quería saber. Hacía tiempo que no sentía una necesidad como esa, la ultima vez que lo sintió fue con Samantha. La misma que ahora la abrazaba saludándola de manera cariñosa.

No se quedó mucho tiempo en el Cuban Love, principalmente por la falta de tiempo y ademas porque no podía soportar mucho más las miradas curiosas que Samantha le lanzaba tanto a ella como Camille que cada vez estaba más ruborizada.

Cuando llegaron al estudio fotográfico, Sugar las recibió con la noticia de que Santana estaba esperando a Quinn y al parecer no estaba sola. Esta vez, la rubia no insultó por lo bajo al saber que la latina no estaba sola, sino que sonrió aunque trató de negarlo. Entonces, al saber ese detalle de ante mano no le sorprendió para nada encontrarse a Rachel Berry perdida en las fotografías que adornaban el lugar como si tratara de descubrir algo.

**-¿Buscas tu fotografía cocinando?-** pregunto Quinn en el oído de Rachel haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa. **-No la encontraras colgada aquí. No porque no sea digna de estar con el resto de estas, sino porque pertenecen a un lugar más... adecuado.**

**-¿A la basura?-** cuestiono Rachel alejándose de la rubia con nerviosismo porque el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada acudió a su mente. **-Aún así, me gustaría que me la dieras. La que estoy con la hija de la modelo también, ¿Por qué no me las das?**

**-Porque estoy pensando como hacerlo-** respondió Quinn ocultando una sonrisa tímida.

**-¿Por qué no me haces un collage como los niños de primaria y me lo regalas?- **se burlo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn.

**-Es bueno saber que después de casi una semana sin vernos tu sentido del humor sigue intacto-** comento Quinn antes alejarse de Rachel que seguía nerviosa por la cercanía que la rubia había mantenido con ella durante esos minutos de interacción entre ambas. **-¡Ey, Cam! ¡Ven que te muestro algo!**

Rachel, que hasta el momento no había notado que la rubia había llegado acompañada, no quito la visa en ningún momento de la chica que había llegado con Quinn. Esa tal _Cam_ era preciosa y en su opinión tenía carita de duende, pero en el buen sentido sin nada de agresión tras esa observación. No sabía por qué pero aquella chica no encendía sus alarmas como lo hacía Marley cuando estaba cerca de Quinn, quizás se debía al rostro tierno que poseía o la manera en que se mantenía tímida cerca de la rubia.

Aún desde la distancia observo los movimiento de Quinn, como le enseñaba a la chica cosas referente a la fotografía, como movía sus manos como si buscara un mejor plano,a acomodar las luces y demás. No quería acercarse demasiado a Quinn porque el sueño que tuvo en la mañana seguía en su cabeza. Todavía no le encontraba una explicación a eso, quizás a la obsesión disfrazada de curiosidad que sentía por Quinn la llevo a eso.

Por mucho que trato de no pensar en ese sueño, que termino en pesadilla, no logro hacerlo. La imagen de Quinn estando a poco de besarla y lo que sintió en ese momento no era algo que podría olvidar fácilmente. Ni siquiera la conversación que mantuvo con Santana en el desayuno la ayudó a descubrir quién podría llegar a ser esa tal Rose que la atormentó en sueños.

Tampoco entendía por qué de repente aquel nombre le proporcionaba una molestia que nunca antes había sentido, y ni hablar de esa sensación de posesión que sentía respecto a Quinn porque nada le importaba románticamente menos que Quinn Fabray.

**-¿Segura?-** escucho que preguntaba la rubia devolviéndola a la realidad lo que la puso nerviosa. Respiro con tranquilidad cuando vio que la rubia no se dirigía a ella, sino a la chica que respondía al nombre de Cam.** -¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Puedo hacerlo, Camille. Yo te traje, yo te llevo.**

**-Estaré bien, señorita Quinn-** afirmo la chica con una sonrisa tierna. **-Debo pasar por otro lugar antes de irme a casa pero estaré bien, se lo aseguro.**

**-Esta bien-** cedió Quinn tras un suspiro de resignación mientras la joven frente a ella sonreía complacida. La rubia anotó algo en un papel y se lo entregó. **-Ahí tienes mi numero de teléfono para que me avises cuando llegues a tu casa. No te controlo pero... Me sentiré más tranquila cuando sepa que estas a salvo en tu casa, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Tranquila, yo le... Yo te escribo-** se corrigió la chica cuando Quinn la miro con una ceja en alto. **-Me va a costar tutearte, Marley me dijo que...**

**-Ignora a Marley-** pidió Quinn con una sonrisa agradable mientras que Camille asintiera con la cabeza antes de darle un beso a la rubia e irse del estudio. Santana se acercó a Quinn imitando la posición de la rubia que veía como la chica se perdía por la entrada del lugar. **-Tiene el gusto musical de Isabelle y la inocencia de Britt.**

**-Brittany es única- **determino Santana con los brazos cruzados en su pecho sin notar de la mirada que le lanzaba Quinn. **-Pero admito que esta chica es muy bonita y parece agradable. ¿Tiene problemas con Marley?**

Un carraspeo de garganta fue lo que interrumpió la respuesta de la rubia haciendo que tanto ella como Santana se girase para mirar a Rachel que estaba de brazos cruzados con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa que daba miedo en lugar de trasmitir otra cosa. Quinn ocultó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza al ver a la morena parada frente a ella. Se alejo tanto de Rachel como Santana perdiéndose el momento en que las dos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo de vaya uno a saber qué.

Hacía menos de una semana que no se veían, más precisamente desde que la morena había abandonado la sala de hospital. Desde ese momento hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún encuentro, ni casual ni pautado y de cierta forma eso no le gustaba a Quinn porque, según ella, extrañaba pelear con Rachel. Si no lo hacia sentía que algo le faltaba, o al menos esa era la excusa que usaba.

Aún no había hablado con Cooper, el chico había vuelto ese día de su accidente pero no se quedo mucho tiempo por lo que tuvo que irse al otro día y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche ya que el chico había vuelto la tarde anterior de su viaje de negocios pero aun asi no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Sabía que con su novio podía hablar de lo que fuera pero aun asi no se sentía segura de poder hablar sobre lo que realmente tenía que hacerlo.

Un nuevo carraspeo de garganta llamó su atención nuevamente encontrándose con que Santana ya no estaba. La única que seguía ahí era Rachel que estaba jugueteando con las manos de manera tímida, lo cual llevo a Quinn a sonreír con una mezcla de diversión y ternura.

**-Mmm... Santana se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer-** murmuro Rachel después de varios intentos para no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. **-Yo me quede porque hay algo que quiero preguntarte. De hecho, ya te lo pregunte antes y me respondiste, por eso mismo no volví a preguntar pero ahora necesito una respuesta más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm... Necesito que me respondas con algo más que un _'Es el amor de mi vida'_ porque lo cierto es que...**

**-¿Quieres saber quién es Rose?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa entre arrogante, curiosa y confundida mientras que Rachel frente a ella guardaba silencio. **-Rachel, responde... ¿Quieres saber quién es Rose o qué?**

**-¿Me llamaban?-** terció una voz desde la entrada llamando la atención no solo de Quinn, sino que también la de Rachel.

Apenas los ojos verdes de Fabray se conectaron con los azules de la recién llegada todo en la rubia comenzó a tambalear. Frente a ella estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto sobre esta tierra, el amor de su vida, quien con su sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa lograba conquistarla, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, herencia tanto de su padre como su madre.

**-¿Rose?-** pregunto Quinn con un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba tambaleante a la chica que sonrió con timidez mientras asentía.

_-¡No!-_ grito Rachel en su mente antes de ver como una melena rubia pasaba a toda prisa a su lado y se fundía en un abrazo con Quinn que levantó a la recién llegada del suelo con entusiasmo y emoción. _-Esa no puede ser Rose. Esa... Esa no tiene que ser Rose. Tiene que ser una broma._

* * *

Hola...

**rosemarie** y **dany**, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y como siempre... Gracias al resto también :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos &amp; Abrazos :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddindFic


	12. 12 - Rose

_No quiero hagas nada diferente._  
_Quiero que me quieras como tú me quieres, como lo haces siempre. _  
_Quiero que me entiendas porque estoy aquí _  
_Y que siempre estés segura que te amo solo así..._

* * *

****12\. Rose****

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces mirase a la recién llegada, aún no podía creerse que aquella chica fuera la tal Rose que tan importante era para Quinn. Debía admitir que era linda. No, linda no, era hermosa. Con su cabello rubio plateado, quizás un poco más oscuro que el de Brittany pero no tanto, y con unos ojos azules extremadamente claros.

Por mucho que Rachel intentó no pudo dejar de mirar como la recién llegada interactuaba con Quinn. La forma en que la rubia de ojos verdes se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas que se le caían mientras hablaba con la chica recién llegada, el brillo y la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento, algo que no se comparaba con ninguna que Rachel haya visto antes, ni siquiera cuando la rubia dejaba al descubierto su frikismo.

Ahora sabía que Santana tenía razón. Conocía a esa chica y podía jurar que era modelo de Quinn. Había visto sus fotografías colgadas en la entrada del estudio fotográfico de la rubia pero jamas llegó a sospechar que ella fuera Rose. Aunque, claro, tampoco había una placa o algo al pie de las imágenes que dijeran _'Rose Lalala. Modelo fotográfica de Quinn Fabray'_

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se había hecho la idea de otro tipo de _Rose_, no esa Rose que se presentaba ante ella y que en ese momento tomaba el rostro de Quinn en sus manos llenándole de besos las mejillas a la rubia haciéndola reír emocionada.

Sabía que ese momento era algo íntimo. Quinn estaba reencontrándose con quien decía que era el amor de su vida y claramente podía ver en cada expresión que la rubia dejaba al descubierto que eso era cierto. Fue por eso mismo que estaba decidida a abandonar el estudio fotográfico de Fabray cuando la mano de Jason en su brazo la detuvo. No sabía en qué momento el hermano de Quinn había llegado allí pero teniendo en cuenta que la recién llegada no podía haber llegado sola a aquel lugar supuso que fue él quien la llevó hasta allí.

Estaba a punto de protestar por el agarre cuando la mirada de Quinn se enfocó en ella por primera vez desde que Rose había aparecido. Jamas había visto a la rubia así, con lágrimas en los ojos y una emoción desbordante que se reflejaba en su sonrisa, cosa que la llevó a tragar saliva para ver si el nudo que se había instalado en su interior por fin desaparecía.

No, no hubo caso, por mucha saliva que tragó el nudo no desapareció, sino todo lo contrario. Se afianzó mucho más cuando Quinn se acerco a ella y le sonrió de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Mencionar el temblor de sus piernas y el escalofrío en su columna solo fueron dos de las muchas sensaciones que experimentó en ese momento. Un momento en el cual comenzaba a entender muchas cosas.

**-Mmm... Creo que ire a poner el auto en marcha-** intervino Jason tratando de llamar la atención pero las demás lo ignoraron. **-Rose, ¿Me acompañas? Yo también te extrañe, ¿Sabes?**

**-Déjala conmigo. Tengo alguien a quien presentarle-** se adelantó Quinn sin quitar su mirada de Rachel que estaba a un paso del desmayo, o al menos asi lo sintió. El mayor de los Fabray se acercó a la recién llegada y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de salir del estudio refunfuñando. Fue en ese entonces que Quinn volvió a tomar la palabra, ésta vez mirando también a la otra chica rubia. -**Tú querías conocer a Rose, ¿Cierto, Rachel? Bueno, aquí está. Es... Es ella. Te presento al... Al amor de mi vida.**

Muchos fueron los intentos de Rachel tratando de recuperar su voz, tratando de parecer que no había nada obstruyendole la garganta, que no había una extraña sensación dentro suyo que pedía a gritos ser liberada. Carraspeó todo lo que pudo antes de hablar mientras que su mirada se paseaba de Quinn a la chica de ojos azules y viceversa.

**-¿Ella es... es Rose?-** cuestiono la morena con un hilo de voz. **-Tiene que ser una broma, ¿Ella es el... amor de tu vida? ¿Es... Es ella? ¡Quinn! ¡Es una niña!**

**-No soy una niña. Para tu información tengo doce años-** intervino la rubia de ojos azules que miraba a Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido antes de ofrecerle su mano a modo de saludo. -**Rose Fabray, hija de Jason Fabray y Emily Curtis. ¿Tú eres...?-** pero como Rachel no contestó, sino que más bien boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, la pequeña se dirigió a su tia. **-Lucy, ¿Quién es ella?**

**-Si vas a llamarme _Lucy_ al menos usa el_ "Tía"_ adelante, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Rose?-** pregunto Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido antes de que la niña diera un pequeño salto subiéndose a su cintura mientras que le rodeaba el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. **-No me compraras con besos por mucho que te haya extrañado y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ella es Rachel. Es una... No, es... Mmm... Se podría que... O sea, ella y Santana son...**

**-¿Acaso es la novia de Santana y no sabes como decírmelo?-** cuestiono Rose mirando a su tia que enrojeció y Rachel, saliendo de su hermetismo, dejo escapar una carcajada antes de acariciar inconscientemente la mejilla de Quinn que enrojeció más. -**¿O acaso es tu novia? No sabía que fueras como Santana, Lucy. ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo? ¡Soy tu sobrina! ¡Tengo a derecho a saber algo así! ¡Una se va de vacaciones y cuando vuelve la dejan afuera de todo! Bájame, no quiero volver a hablar contigo. Iré con papá y le pediré que me lleve con la abuela Jose.**

Y sin más la pequeña se retorció entre los brazos de Quinn y se fue dejando a la rubia con Rachel que miraba toda la escena con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que aquella niña rubia de ojos azules, la misma que era el amor de Quinn, la que tantas noches de insomnio le provocó desde que supo de su existencia y quien le había provocado muchos sueños, en realidad era la sobrina de la rubia. No era nada más y nada menos que una niña de doce años con los mismos ojos y cabellos que su tia Brittany, quizás un poco más oscuros, y ni hablar de la sonrisa. Ahora que las veía juntas sin dudas la niña tenía la sonrisa de Quinn.

Otra cosa que también le sorprendía era la forma de hablar que tenía la pequeña. Como dijo con total liviandad la posibilidad de que ella fuera la novia de Santana o, en el mejor de los casos, la novia de Quinn. Un momento, ¿Había dicho _en el mejor de los casos_? Quiso decir en el peor de los casos. Sí, eso... En el peor de los casos, no en el mejor. O sea... Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse en otra cosa y no en eso porque de lo contrario se desmayaría ahí mismo a causa de un sobre calentamiento mental.

Se sentía estúpida e inmadura ahora que sabía quién era Rose. Había estado celosa de una niña de doce años que era la sobrina de la chica que le... Se detuvo cuando llegó al final de esa oración. No tenía por qué terminarla, no iba a terminarla porque no había nada que terminar. Quinn Fabray era amiga de Santana y no más que eso. ¿Llamaba su atención? Sí, llamaba toda su atención pero, ¿De ahí a fijarse en Quinn de manera más profunda? ¡Por supuesto que no!

**-Rose es hija de Jason y de Emily, la tuvieron cuando tenían dieciocho o diecinueve años. Em murió después del parto debido a un paro cardiorespiratorio. No sé mucho sobre eso y tampoco me gusta preguntar porque sé que a pesar de los años a mi hermano le duele muchísimo haberla perdido-** contó Quinn en susurros haciendo que Rachel se acercaba más a ella acariciándole el brazo a pesar de los nervios en su interior. **-Rose es el amor de mi vida por muchas razones pero mayormente lo es porque, a pesar de ser una niña, tuvo que saber lo que es perder a su madre desde muy pequeña. Sé que el lugar de Emily no lo ocupara nadie, y tampoco dejare que eso pase, pero aún así trato de estar siempre para Rose. De no ser por papá y mami Jose, yo también hubiera crecido sin una madre y de cierta forma estamos...**

Quinn no pudo terminar la oración porque Rachel la sorprendió con un abrazo que obviamente no se esperaba. Ya no le importaba que la morena la conociera de esa forma, sentía que no podría guardar mucho tiempo las apariencias con Rachel y de cierta forma la idea de mostrarse tal cual era no le parecía tan descabellada.

Ella se conocía muy bien, sabía que con Rose cerca no podría fingir mucho más ser esa chica fría y hostil a la cual la presencia de Rachel le desagradaba. Con su sobrina cerca no había espacio para fingir ser quien no era. Tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo. Comenzaba a cansarse de fingir, quería ser ella misma y si Rachel tanto deseaba estar cerca de ella entonces, ¿Qué problema había en dejarla que lo hiciera?

Decir que aquel abrazo le era indiferente o no lo agradaba sería mentir, por lo que simplemente se aferró con más fuerzas a la cintura de Berry permitiéndose hundir también su rostro en el cuello de la morena, sintiendo como el aroma de ésta se colaba por sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir cientos de cosas. Aquello pudo haberla asustado, y de hecho lo hizo, pero no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar en eso porque estaba completamente emocionada de tener a Rose con ella de nuevo.

Necesitaba un tiempo con su sobrina, necesitaba hablar con ella, jugar con ella, dormir con ella. La extrañaba demasiado y ya era hora que esas vacaciones con sus abuelos terminaran para que por fin la pequeña pudiera regresar. Sonaba egoísta pero no le importaba, ella quería a Rose a su lado.

**-Mmm... Lamento interrumpir pero Rosie quiere ir a ver a mamá, Quinn-** intervino Jason haciendo que las dos chicas se separasen del abrazo completamente ruborizadas. **-¿Vienes con nosotros?**

**-Sí... Y Rachel también lo hará-** respondió la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena. Mucho más cuando la tomo de la mano sin saber si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente. -**Es solo que... Hay un problema. Vine en motocicleta y...**

**-Y no quieres separarte de Rose ahora que volvió-** terminó Jason por ella por lo que la rubia simplemente asintió ruborizada. **-Dame las llaves de tu motocicleta que yo la llevó y tú ve con Rachel y mi Rosie en el auto. Te conviene manejar con cuidado porque es mi niña la que llevas contigo, ¿Me escuchas, Fabray?**

**-Claro que si, Fabray-** afirmo Quinn chasqueando los dedos para que su hermano le entregara las llaves del auto.

**-¿Siempre son así? Son como los _Bananas en Pijamas_. _¿Lo dices en serio, Bananín? Claro que sí, Bananón_-** se burló Rachel ganándose las miradas confusas de los hermanos Fabray, sobre todo la de Quinn. **-¡Oh, por dios! No puedo creer que algo se haya escapado al frikismo de Quinn Fabray.**

**-No es de mi época-** se defendió la rubia fingiendo indiferencia.

**-Mientes. Tengo los mismos años que tú y yo sí los vi-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa de satisfacción que llevo a Quinn a entrecerrar los ojos. **-Ahora, si no les importa a los hermanos _Bananín_ y _Bananón_ sugiero, humildemente, que vayamos al auto porque es una enorme irresponsabilidad que dejen a... a Rose sola.**

Ninguno de los dos hermanos Fabray dijo algo, simplemente le hicieron caso a la morena y se dirigieron hacia afuera del estudio donde Quinn se subió al auto de su hermano con Rachel de copiloto y Rose sentada en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Jason se hizo dueño de la motocicleta de su hermana después que ésta le entregase las llaves del vehículo.

Si había algo que Rachel todavía no lograba entender, entre muchas cosas más, era la razón del por qué estaba yendo hacia la casa de Josefina Fabray si ella poco y nada tenía que ver allí. Al parecer Quinn estaba desarrollando algún superpoder o algo parecido porque le leyó la mente, o al menos eso le pareció a Rachel, o quizás se había convertido en un libro abierto que la rubia leía fácilmente.

**-Te vi con tantas ansias de conocer a Rose que quiero que lo hagas, por eso te llevo conmigo a casa de mami Jose-** explico Quinn con una media sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a Rachel, algo que notó la rubia cuando la miro de soslayo. -**¿Rachel Berry con timidez? Esto sí que es sorprenderte. ¿Quieres que te avergüence un poco más? Eh, Rose... Esta chica de aquí, Rachel Barbra Berry, quería conocerte. Estaba desesperada por hacerlo y...**

**-Espera-** interrumpió Rose tecleando en un smartphone, cosa que sorprendió no solo a Quinn sino que también a Rachel. -**¡Bingo! Rachel Barbra Berry, 18 de diciembre de 1994, hija de Leroy e Hiram Berry, madre biológica Shelby Corcoran y tiene una hermanastra de la cual se sabe poco y nada. Nació en... bla bla bla ¡Oh, mierda!...**

**-Rose, cuida esa boca-** reprendió Quinn mirando a su sobrina con el entrecejo fruncido por el espejo retrovisor. **-Por cierto, Berry. Dijiste que tenías los mismos años que yo y tienes uno menos. Duende mentiroso.**

**-Años más, años menos-** intervino Rose restandole importancia al asunto mientras que Rachel no sabía a cual de las dos rubias prestarle atención. **-Rachel, aquí, préstame atención a mi porque esto es importantísimo, ¿Ok? Ignora a Lucy. Bien, Wikipedia dice que... que saliste con Brody Weston que... ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Y con Jesse St James también? Es el hombre de mi vida y... ¿Quién demonios es Finn Hudson? Su nombre está rojo, o no tiene profesión o es un don nadie. Voy a googlearlo.**

**-No hace falta-** señalo Rachel mirando a Quinn que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que si se reflejó en la morena. **-Finn es un chico con el que salí en Lima cuando vivía allí, terminamos cuando vine a vivir a Nueva York, después volvimos a salir de nuevo y pasado un tiempo terminamos definitivamente.**

**-Y él ahora va a casarse-** indico Quinn con algo de malicia porque le molesto que Rachel hablara de su ex novio.** -Jamas me contaste que saliste con Brody Weston. Trabajamos juntos varias veces y él tampoco lo mencionó.**

**-Mala mía no mencionarlo, con lo mucho que hablamos, ¿No, Lucy?-** ironizo Rachel haciendo reír a Rose que al escuchar como la morena llamó a su tía guardó silencio frunciendo el entrecejo. -**¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo o...? Oh, Santana me dijo que eres la única que llama _Lucy_ a Quinn. Igual descuida, tú la llamas así cariñosamente y yo lo hago para molestarla.**

**-¿Hace mucho que se gustan?-** pregunto de repente Rose después de varios minutos en silencio. **-Mis compañeros de curso pelean igual que ustedes. Tengo doce años, no soy una nena.**

**-No, no lo eres y ya te comportas como Santana o como Isabelle-** afirmo Quinn mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a Rachel que hacía lo mismo. -**Ya estamos llegando a casa de la abuela Jose, aprovecha y cuéntanos a Rachel y a mi sobre tus vacaciones.**

Rose se encogió de hombros sonriendo con picardía mientras que detrás del volante Quinn escuchaba emocionada cada una de las cosas que su sobrina contaba. No quería demostrar lo emocionada que estaba de tenerla con ella porque no quería que Rachel la viera de esa forma a pesar de lo que había pensado con anterioridad, pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando la morena la miro y le sonrió mordiéndose el labio. No necesitó nada más que eso para saber que todo cambiaría a partir de ahora y quizás la presencia de Rose era el empujoncito que necesitaba para poder dejar de lado ese miedo que a veces la invadía para empezar a mostrarse tal cual era en realidad.

**-Llegamos-** susurro Rachel sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. **-Jason acaba de entrar a la casa de tu madre.**

**-Rosie, ya llegamos. Deja ese aparato-** pidió Quinn deteniendo el auto justo en la entrada de la casa de su madre que ya estaba saliendo de su hogar.

Rachel fue la primera en descender del vehículo con timidez pero al mismo tiempo tratando de no perder de vista los movimientos de Quinn que se acercó al asiento trasero y cargó a Rose en sus brazos haciendo sonreír a la pequeña. Misma sonrisa que apareció en la rubia cuando su sobrina le regaló un beso en la mejilla seguido de un _'Te extrañe'_ que emocionó muchísimo más a Quinn.

Josefina dejo escapar un grito de emoción cuando vio a la pequeña avanzando hacia ella en los brazos de la rubia de ojos verdes que sonreía de oreja a oreja, al igual que Jason que miraba con orgullo a su hija. A la imagen familiar se le sumó Brittany que salió a toda prisa de la casa y detrás de ella Santana con una sonrisa traviesa que se ensanchó mucho más cuando descubrió a Rachel.

La morena no sabía qué hacer, seguía sin entender que hacía allí a pesar de que Quinn se lo dijo. Sentía que estaba fuera de lugar porque ella no era como Santana. La latina había crecido con Quinn, era parte de esa familia, prácticamente era una más pero, ¿Y ella? Ella solamente era la chica que peleaba con Quinn todo el tiempo, quien molestaba a la rubia solo para tratar de lograr una amistad o un trato cordial entre ambas.

En todo momento trató de no pensar en lo que dijo Rose durante el viaje. A ella no le gustaba Quinn, si replicaba todo lo que la rubia decía era porque de esa forma se comunicaban, no por otra cosa. ¿Si Quinn ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el tiempo durante las últimas semanas? Sí, era cierto pero no lo hacía de manera sentimental. Solo lo hacía para tratar de descubrir por fin quién era la tal Rose pero ahora ya lo sabía así que la rubia dejaría de habitar su mente. Sí, claro que sí. Ya no más pensamientos referentes a Quinn.

**-Mami Jose está por preparar algo para cenar y... me gustaría que nos acompañaras-** susurró Quinn con timidez una vez que se acercó a la morena. _¿En que momento lo hizo?_, se preguntó Rachel mentalmente. **-Santana también se queda y luego puedo llevarte hasta tu casa si quieres. Aunque si tienes planes mejores que hacer, no importa. Yo entiendo y...**

**-Quinn-** interrumpió Rachel acariciando el brazo de la rubia con ternura antes de darse cuenta de eso y quitar su mano rápidamente. -**Como dijiste quiero conocer a Rose, así que... Ademas te gustaría que te acompañara. Entonces, ya que me invitas, me quedo a cenar contigo.**

**-Y con mi familia-** agrego la rubia tomando la mano de Rachel llevándola hacia el interior de la casa donde estaban todos. El contacto puso nerviosa tanto a la morena como a Quinn pero ninguna de las dos dijo algo al respecto, al menos por unos minutos. **-Por cierto... No sabía que te gustaba. Ahora entiendo porque me peleas tanto.**

**-Sí, claro. Me encantas muchísimo-** ironizo Rachel sintiéndose algo rara al decirlo. **-Tuvo que venir una niña de doce años a abrirte los ojos, porque si era por ti no te dabas cuenta nunca y me quedaba soltera esperando a que te dieras cuenta de lo loca que me traes.**

**-Toda broma tiene su grado de verdad, ¿Sabías?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa de lado haciendo rodar los ojos a Rachel.

**-Si mal no recuerdo tu sobrina dijo que la dos nos gustamos, no solo yo-** replico Rachel borrando un momento la sonrisa de Quinn antes de que la chica volviera a sonreír de nuevo. **-Así que si toda broma tiene su grado de verdad digamos que yo te gusto a ti, te vuelvo loca, te mueres por besarme, no quieres que me case con Finn, te...**

**-¿Y qué pasa si todo eso es cierto?-** interrumpió Quinn acercándose a la morena a quien tomo de la nuca pegando su frente a la de ella. Ver como Berry tragaba saliva por la proximidad entre las dos la hizo sonreír de manera arrogante. **-No sabía que tenía este poder sobre ti, que te pongo nerviosa, pero tranquila que no voy a besarte, Frodo. Ya quisieras que lo hiciera.**

**-Admite que te gustaría que te dejara hacerlo-** replico Rachel colocando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia borrando la sonrisa de ésta y sintiendo como todo se tensaba no solo en Quinn, sino que también en ella misma. -**¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te dijeron que el jugador también forma parte del juego? ¿O es que acaso te asusta tenerme cerca?**

**-A Quinn le asusta todo lo que se escape de su control-** interrumpió la voz de Josefina desde la entrada que sonreía con picardía haciendo que las dos chicas se separaran rápidamente. **-¿Qué hacían? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estaban peleando?**

**-No-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que estaba completamente ruborizada al igual que Rachel.

La rubia caminó rápidamente hacia la casa pasando por al lado de su madre a quien ni siquiera miro porque le daba vergüenza por la manera en que la encontró con Rachel. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué se había acercado a la morena provocandola. Debía confesar que estuvo tentada de besarla. Tener esos ojos marrones demasiado cerca, llamándola, incitándola. Esos labios carnosos actuando como imanes en los suyos, tentadola, era demasiado para ella. ¡¿Donde mierda estaba Cooper cuando lo necesitaba?!

Rachel por otro lado sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirle del pecho, ¿En qué momento había dejado que el aroma de Quinn le nublara la visión? ¿Cuando fue que la presencia de la rubia se volvió lo único en el lugar? ¿Lo único y lo más importante? Necesitaba parar un segundo y respirar. Primero fueron las dudas acerca de la sexualidad de Quinn, después fue el tema de Rose, cosa que le causó unos terribles celos. Porque sería absurdo negarlo. Estaba celosa, celosa de quien al final resulto ser una niña de doce años sobrina de la rubia. Y por sobre todas las cosas, esa necesidad de tener a Quinn cerca, de sentirla, esas ganas de revivir el maldito sueño que acudió a su mente, la manera en que la rubia la sostuvo de la nuca y pegó su frente a la de ella.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Quinn Fabray le atraía, le atraía muchísimo. Decir ese detalle en voz alta no le gustó en absoluto porque eso lo complicaba todo aún más. Solo quería una amistad con esa chica rubia de ojos verdes y ahora de repente le atraía. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba alejarse con urgencia de Quinn. Aunque al parecer el destino se empecinaba en otra cosa porque cuando quiso huir de allí, Josefina se anticipó a sus movimientos y la abrazó por el cuello regalandole una sonrisa tierna que desarmó a la morena por completo. Quizás Josefina no fuera la madre biológica de Quinn, pero ambas tenían esa habilidad de hacer que con una sonrisa el universo de todos los cercanos a ellas tambalease.

Se dejo guiar más por inercia que por otra cosa porque realmente necesitaba un momento para ella, para analizar todo lo que le estaba pasando y ver como Quinn se comportaba con Rose haciendo que todo en ella temblara no ayudaba mucho. Tampoco quería irse así como si nada porque, ¿Qué excusa inventaba para irse sin parecer maleducada?

Tal y como había dicho la rubia, Josefina se encargó de la cena mientras que sus hijos solo prestaban atención a Rose que parecía complacida de que así fuera. Santana, al igual que Rachel, se mantuvo alejada de esa estampa familiar pero sin querer perderse de eso, sobre todo de ver como Brittany sonreía emocionada sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que aún no habían caído de sus ojos pero que allí estaban.

A pesar de todo Rachel sonrió cuando descubrió la sonrisa tierna de Santana que pocas veces aparecía, casualmente siempre que se trataba de Brittany. Al parecer ella no era la única a la cual una de las hermanas Fabray había atraído y teniendo en cuenta la reciente soltería de Britt, que terminó con su novio después de lo que pasó en el campo de baloncesto, Santana quizás tenía algunas posibilidades ahí.

Como era de esperarse, Rose se llevó toda la atención de la mesa cuando se sentaron a cenar. Rachel estaba sorprendida por como era, o mostraba ser la pequeña. Como al igual que el resto de los Fabray tenía esa sonrisa capaz de atrapar la atención de todos los presentes, pero definitivamente quien se llevo gran parte de su atención, por mucho que trató de evitarlo, fue Quinn. Cuando se dio cuenta, la cena ya había pasado y la rubia había desaparecido en el piso de arriba junto con Rose y Jason.

Trató de no imaginar la escena tierna de Quinn haciendo dormir a la pequeña y en su lugar trató de concentrarse en la conversación que Brittany y Santana mantengan con Josefina comentando todo sobre el regreso de Rose. Era evidente que todos extrañaron a la niña en esa casa y que la querían y era lo más importante era mucho más evidente aún. No estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Quinn volvió a hacer acto de presencia subida en la espalda de su hermano que sonreía también feliz, como el resto de la familia, por tener a su hija de regreso en su casa.

Un movimiento de cabeza de la rubia le bastó para saber que se dirigía a ella, por lo que se levanto del sofá y se disculpó con el resto antes de tomar la mano que Quinn le ofrecía para dirigirse juntas hacia el patio trasero de la casa de Josefina. De repente sentir la calidez y la textura de la mano de Fabray en la suya se estaba convirtiendo en algo familiar y agradable que lejos de asustarla, como pensó que pasaría, aquello le gustó.

**-Rose se durmió enseguida. Creo que estaba cansada por el viaje, demasiado aguantó-** soltó Quinn sentándose en el suelo haciéndole señas a Rachel de que hiciera lo mismo. -**Vamos, siéntate conmigo. No seras tan mala de dejarme sentada sola en el suelo, ¿O sí?**

Rachel rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de la rubia que sonrió de manera disimulada mientras perdía su mirada en el cielo nocturno. Algo que la morena también hizo. No necesitaban más que eso, no hacía falta nada más que eso, ni siquiera las palabras de alguna de las dos porque la presencia de la otra lo era todo.

**-Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos comenzar con los entrenamientos de Quidditch asi ya vamos definiendo posiciones-** comento la rubia de golpe llamando la atención de Rachel que admiraba como bajo la luz de la noche el rostro de Quinn se veía más hermoso que de costumbre. **-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?**

**-¿Algo más interesante que patearte el trasero mientras jugamos Quibbitch?-** pregunto Rachel burlándose y haciendo reír a Quinn que le sacó la lengua. -**¿O darle una paliza a tu novio o a tu... bibliotecaria? Porque ella estará, ¿Cierto?**

**-Si, estará. Forma parte del equipo pero, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Marley? ¿O de Coop?-** pregunto Quinn rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas flexionadas. -**¿Hay algo que no sé?**

**-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Hay algo que Quinn Fabray no sepa?-** ironizo Rachel desviando la conversación. Por la sonrisa de Quinn, al parecer lo logro.

Volvieron a guardar silencio después de eso, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Rachel rememorando cada momento que Quinn pasó con Rose desde la llegada de esta, descubriendo en el proceso algo nuevo que la rubia le había enseñado sin proponerselo siquiera. No necesariamente tenía que ser una pareja el amor de la vida de una persona. Podría ser cualquier persona que uno considere especial y adecuado para ocupar ese lugar, alguien a quien el corazón haya elegido sin consultarlo con la mente ni con nadie. Saber ese detalle le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad Finn era el amor de su vida.

Quinn por otro lado sentía que no podía estar más completa de lo que en ese momento estaba. Tenía a Rose de nuevo con ella, toda su familia estaba reunida nuevamente, esa sensación de que todo iba a salir bien, la posibilidad de una nueva amistad que incluía a Rachel. Solo le quedaba una última cosa por hacer. pero ya no le importaba tanto el resultado de como pudiera llegar a salir eso. Necesitaba ser ella misma y con Rose de nuevo en su sitio era momento de hacerlo.

**-Estoy feliz-** confesó Quinn en susurros mirando a la morena un segundo antes de perder de nuevo su vista en cualquier otro lado. **-Rose está de nuevo en casa, algo que hace tiempo quería que pasara, ¿Te cayó bien?**

**-Creo que tengo una nueva competencia porque habla igual o más que yo-** bromeo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn que la miro de nuevo. La morena guardó silencio antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. **-Desde que supe que ella existía no hubo una sola noche en la cual no haya pensado en quién podría llegar a ser. Pensé que sería desde una ex novia tuya, porque nunca se sabe, hasta alguna amiga perdida de años pasando por la posibilidad de que fuera tu madre biológica.**

**-Esa mujer se llama Judy y no tiene espacio en mi vida. Es un maldito dementor que me roba los buenos recuerdos dejándome los malos-** espeto Quinn con la mandíbula apretada viendo como Rachel bajaba la mirada avergonzada. -**Ey, no pasa nada. Tú no sabias esa parte de mi vida.**

**-Ni esa, ni ninguna-** susurro Rachel más para si misma que para Quinn que aún así la escuchó haciéndola reír. **-Me escuchaste, ¿Cierto? Lo siento, no es que...**

**-Hagamos un trato-** interrumpió la rubia sentándose frente a Rachel con las piernas cruzadas sorprendiéndola. **-Ahora que Rose está aquí, yo voy a estar con mis defensas muy bajas, voy a mostrarme tal cual soy. Eso lo tengo muy en claro y sé que pasa todo el tiempo, lo admito. Con ella solo puedo ser yo misma y dado que tú me quieres conocer y tienes la loca idea de ser mi amiga, ¿Qué te parece si te dejo conocerme tal y como tú quieres?**

**-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio?-** pregunto Rachel con desconfianza mientras que dentro de ella todo revoloteaba adelantándose a los hechos.

**-Veo que descubriste mi complejo de Rumpelstiltskin-** indico Quinn sonriendo de forma divertida mientras que Rachel frente a ella la miraba confundida. **-Todo trato tiene su precio. El mio es que, mientras estés conmigo te olvides de Finn Hudson. Ya sé que es amor de tu vida y todas esas cosas que dijiste miles de veces, también sé que el viaje a su boda será inevitable, pero aún así no quiero saber nada de eso hasta que llegue el momento. Porque así como tú quieres conocer a Quinn Fabray, yo quiero conocer a Rachel Berry pero a la autentica Rachel Berry, no la que habla todo el tiempo del ex novio. Entonces... ¿Trato hecho?**

Rachel se mordió el labio para intentar ocultar la emoción que la embargo al ver que la rubia por fin le estaba dando esa posibilidad de conocerla, tal y como ella lo deseaba. Aunque había un problema, ¿Justo ahora que había descubierto su atracción por Quinn? ¿Justo ahora que debía y tenía que mantenerse lejos de la rubia? El tema de no hablar de Finn no era un problema, no ansiaba hablar del chico. El problema estaba en no saber manejar su atracción por Quinn, ¿Qué pasa si metía la pata y lo arruinaba todo?

**-Bueno, si no quieres no hay problema-** susurro Fabray trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Decir que el tono de voz triste que utilizó la rubia no le causó nada sería mentir. -**Mmm... yo solo pensé que quizás... Como siempre hablas de querer estar conmigo. O sea... No, conmigo no. Me refiero a... Bueno, no sé si me entiendes...**

**-Quinn...-** interrumpió Rachel mordiéndose el labio al ver el nerviosismo con el que Quinn hablaba, mismo que había detectado con anterioridad. Esperó a que la rubia la mirase para agregar. -**Tenemos un trato.**

**-Tenemos un trato-** repitió la rubia fingiendo indiferencia aunque la sonrisa que tenía puesta en sus labios decía otra cosa.

* * *

Hola...

Perdón por el retraso y lamento comunicarles que me retrasare mucho más porque se me rompió la laptop, notebook, portátil o como quieran llamarlo, donde escribía. Así que estoy sin maquina hasta nuevo aviso. Perdón :)

Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews, buenos y malos pero que me ayudan a crecer :)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos &amp; Abrazos :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	13. 13 - Aceptación

_Porque es mi corazón el que te siente. _

_Es que quiero estar contigo cada momento para siempre..._

* * *

**13\. Aceptación**

* * *

Decir que esa mañana no se despertó con la energía completamente renovada y mucho más especial que las veces anteriores sería mentir. Debería estar cansada y con ganas de no abandonar su cama después de haber acompañado a Rachel hasta el departamento de Santana después de pasada la medianoche pero allí estaba, preparando el desayuno para su novio, que volvió a quedarse a dormir, y también para su prima que llegaba tarde a la empresa y Josefina ya había llamado para ver qué era que pasaba con la chica.

La única que la acompañaba despierta esa mañana era Gretel que se encontraba detrás de ella moviendo la cola de un lado al otro como si compartiera la alegría de su dueña. Mucho más cuando ésta le dio doble porción de alimento lo que atrajo también a su hermano canino, aunque éste no parecía estar muy despierto.

La rubia saludó a su perro con un beso en la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa que tenia puesta desde la noche anterior. Terminó de preparar el desayuno mientras que su ordenado playlist sonaba por lo bajo. Bueno, su playlist no porque en cuanto escucho una canción de _Cher Lloyd_ supo que aquello era de Brittany. Pudo haberlo cambiado pero prefirió dejarlo como estaba, después de todo la canción no estaba tan mal.

No estuvo sola con sus perros durante mucho tiempo, así lo supo en cuanto escuchó como algo impactaba en sala y posteriormente los gritos de su prima que entró a la cocina insultando a diestra y siniestra. Quinn decidió ignorar a Isabelle por un instante esperando que se calmara porque si decía algo seguramente ella sería el nuevo blanco para los insultos que la joven Roxont estaba recitando.

**-¿Quién ganó? ¿Tú o la mesa de la sala?-** preguntó Quinn sin poder contenerse y sin recibir respuesta, al menos no verbal porque lo que si recibió fue una naranja que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. **-¡Mierda, Isabelle! ¿Y después soy yo quien tiene mal despertar? Creo que te proyectas en mi.**

**-Cierra la boca-** ordeno Isabelle con una nueva fruta en la mano amenazando a la rubia que frunció el entrecejo. **-Tu estúpida mesa ratonera se cruzó en mi camino. Anoche cuando fui a acostarme no estaba allí, ¿Tú la moviste a propósito?**

**-Oh, sí. Fue idea de Gretel. Dijo _'Isabelle no me cae bien. Movamos la mesa para que se golpee'_-** ironizó Quinn esquivando, ésta vez, una nueva naranja que su prima le arrojó. **-¿Eres idiota o te haces, Belle? Contrólate. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir de nuevo? Quizás así te levantas de buen humor y dejas de lanzar frutas a la cabeza de tu prima adorada que te preparó el desayuno. Aunque ciertamente ya deberías haber desayunado y deberías estar lista para ir a la empresa.**

**-No voy, le pedí permiso a tía Josefina para no presentarme a trabajar. De hecho, recién termino de hablar con ella-** comentó Isabelle con bostezo incluido. **-Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de ella, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Cinco! Nos acabamos de separar hace poco menos de doce horas. Tía Josefina es peor que un detective privado.**

**-Dímelo a mi. Tú te libras un poco más porque eres su sobrina pero, ¿Y yo?-** se quejó Quinn con exageración. **-¿Recuerdas cuando perdí el autobús de la escuela y llegué cuarenta minutos tarde a casa?**

**-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien-** afirmo Isabelle con una mueca de desagrado mezclada con burla. **-Cuando llegaste tía Josefina nos tenía a Ívan, a Bastian y a mi armando un área de rastrillaje. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un área de rastrillaje!**

**-¿Y cuando Brittany se escapó con Santana, dos años atrás?-** recordó Quinn dejando escapar una carcajada mientras que su prima frente a ella se daba una palmada en la frente. **-No quieres recordarlo, ¿No? Yo sí, aunque ese día te llevaste la mejor parte. La que castigaron fue a mi.**

**-Ay, pobre Quinnie-** se burlo Isabelle haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a su prima. **-Está por cumplir treinta años y la madre la sigue castigando como si fuera una adolescente alocada y rebelde.**

**-No seas mala con Quinnie, Isabelle-** intervino Cooper ahogando un bostezo mientras entraba a la cocina recibiendo como regalo una sonrisa tierna por parte de su novia. **-Por mucho que este cercana a los cuarenta siempre sera la nenita de mamá.**

**-Váyanse a la mierda los dos-** se enojó la rubia mientras que su prima y Cooper se reían chocando sus manos haciéndola enojar mucho más. **-Ahora por eso van a desayunar sin mi.**

**-Mientras tengamos el desayuno hecho...-** indico Isabelle recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn mientras que Cooper se acercaba a la rubia dejándole un beso en el cuello. **-Eso, Cooper. Convencela que para eso te pagamos.**

**-Tú no le pagas, yo lo hago-** aseguro Quinn con una media sonrisa dejando que su novio le regalase también un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír. **-Ya me convenciste, Coop, pero aún así tendrán que desayunar sin mi porque quiero ir a la casa de mamá a ver a Rose. Ademas vamos a preparar todo para comenzar con los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Así que no se tarden tanto, ¿Ok? Isabelle pasa a buscar a Santana y a Rachel. Cooper, tú a Marley y lleva las escobas. Nos vemos en casa de mamá.**

Quinn no les dejo tiempo de replica a ninguno, simplemente se despidió de su novio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dejó un beso en la cabeza de su prima que pegó un manotazo al aire tratando de eliminar la acción de su prima, algo que hizo reír a la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de su departamento.

El viaje hacia la casa de su madre le llevo la mitad de tiempo del que normalmente le tomaba pero eso mucho no le importó, solamente quería ver a Rose. Aún no le había comprado su regalo de bienvenida pero lo haría esa misma tarde o quizás al día siguiente. Todo dependía de cuan agotadores resultasen ser los entrenamientos de Quidditch o cuan destruida terminara después de eso.

Llegar a la casa de su madre siempre tenía ese toque alegre que muchas veces le hacía falta pero ahora tenía un plus de eso, porque en lugar de Josefina quien salió a recibirla fue Rose con su pijama de letras del abecedario, el cabello a medio peinar y sus pantuflas de Mario Bros, con Luigi en el pie izquierdo y Mario en el derecho. Pero lo que más llenó de ternura a Quinn fue ver que su sobrina tenía en la mano el Stitch de peluche que ella le regaló cuando la pequeña apenas nació.

**-¡Lucy!-** gritó Rose desde la entrada mientras que Jason, detrás de ella, hacía aparición también. **-Papi, mi Lucy está aquí... Y como siempre haciéndose la linda.**

**-Soy linda, Rose-** replico Quinn quitándose sus lentes de aviador después de haber bajado de su motocicleta. El momento en que el cuerpo de su sobrina impactó con el de ella sintió que nada malo podía pasar ese día siempre y cuando la pequeña estuviera entre sus brazos. **-Y soy_tía Lucy_, no Lucy a secas.**

**-Rachel te llama _Lucy_ también y a ella no le dices _soy_ _tía Lucy_ o _soy Quinn_-** replico la pequeña sonriendo de lado pareciéndose a su padre cuando planeaba alguna de maldad. **-¿Nos has venido con ella? Me dijo que vendría.**

**-¿Te cayó bien?-** pregunto Quinn con su sobrina en brazos viendo la sonrisa tierna de su hermano que la abrazó cuando la rubia llegó junto a él. **-Hola, Jason. ¿Se te escapó el pequeño demonio disfrazado de niña buena?**

**-Despertó hace rato y estaba peinándola antes del desayuno pero no me dejó terminar de hacerlo porque te vio por la ventana y salió corriendo-** contó Jason con el entrecejo fruncido mirando a su hija que buscó refugio en el cuello de Quinn. **-No busques refugio en tu tía porque ella no está autorizada a defenderte-** Quinn negó con la cabeza sonriendo con travesura contagiando también a la pequeña mediante la mirada que ambas intercambiaron. **-Argg... Odio esa complicidad que tienen las dos, siempre terminan haciendo alguna travesura. Mejor entremos así te termino de peinar, Rosie, y luego desayunamos.**

**-Yo preparo el desayuno-** se ofreció Quinn mientras que Rose se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre que sonrió con ternura y emoción cuando la pequeña le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn no hizo ningún comentario respecto de dicha escena. Tampoco es que tenía algo para decir. Le gustaba ver a su hermano con Rose y era en momentos como ese que sentía y sabía que no era la única que estaba feliz de tener a la pequeña de nuevo con ella.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para su hermano y su sobrina, trató de no perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos que ambos realizaban viendo como Jason terminaba de peinar a su hija o como ésta jugaba con Stitch mientras su padre le acomodaba con mucha paciencia uno a uno los mechones rebeldes que no querían ser peinados.

Definitivamente Jason era un buen padre, quizás había heredado eso de Russel o lo había aprendido de él durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos hasta la lamentable perdida. Cuando el oven Fabray estaba con Rose no quedaba nada de esa fama de hombre mujeriego que se había creado entorno a su persona, quizás no por iniciativa propia sino porque sus amantes de una noche así lo había catalogado. Sea cual fuere la razón, ese hombre no existía cuando se trataba de Rose. En su lugar había un hombre jugando a ser padre, con más fallas que aciertos pero que en definitiva daría lo que fuera porque su pequeña niña traviesa fuera feliz.

Después del desayuno, y muy a su pesar, Jason tuvo que irse a la fabrica porque esa mañana tenían una reunión con los distribuidores dejando a Rose a solas con Quinn. Bueno, solas no porque Brittany se encontraba en el piso de arriba durmiendo porque ella y Santana se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche hablando, al menos así fue hasta que Quinn se llevó a la latina con ella a pesar de las protestas de ésta por quedarse a dormir con la menor de las Fabray.

**-Hoy tengo ganas de correr, en casa de mis abuelos no lo podía hacer por falta de espacio, ¿Puedo entrenar contigo antes de que lleguen los demás?-** pregunto Rose cuando ella y Quinn salieron al patio trasero de la casa de mami Jose donde se llevarían a cabo los entrenamientos de Quidditch ese día. **-¿Crees que podre jugar al Quidditch algún día? Quise convencer a mis compañeros de clase pero son todos unos muggles que no me entienden cuando les hablo y encima me critican.**

**-No te preocupes, Rose. Los muggles son así, no entienden nada, por ende critican lo que no entienden. Lo que tú jamas debes olvidar es que eres especial, pequeña. Da igual lo que diga el resto, ¿Ok?-** afirmo Quinn con una sonrisa tierna mirando a su sobrina que asintió. **-Que unos simples muggles sin magia no te quiten la que tú posees, ¿Está claro? Ahora ven, vamos a correr.**

Rose siguió a su tía en una pequeña maratón donde corrieron a mínima velocidad para que la pequeña no se cansara tanto, aunque la que terminó cansada fue Quinn por mucho que intento disimularlo. Era increíble la capacidad de Rose para correr y hablar al mismo tiempo sin que le faltase el aire, o quizás que no le faltase tanto como a Quinn que en determinado momento pidió tiempo fuera, tirándose al suelo sobre el césped mientras que su sobrina hacía lo mismo que ella.

**-¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?-** pregunto de repente Rose respirando profundo mientras que Quinn a su lado asentía completamente agitada buscando un poco de oxigeno. **-¿Qué hay entre Rachel y tú? Digo, sé que tú estas con el tío Cooper y él me cae bien pero cuando se trata de Coopy no tienes la misma sonrisa que te vi ayer mientras estabas con Rachel. ¿Ella... Ella te gusta?**

**-¿Qué... Qué te hace pensar que podría gustarme Rachel?-** pregunto Quinn con nerviosismo levantándose del suelo en busca de la botella de agua que estaba cerca de allí. Aunque lo cierto era que aquello la tomó por sorpresa y estaba buscando una forma de escapar. Ni siquiera tomando agua el nudo o el nerviosismo desapareció de ella mientras que su sobrina esperaba una respuesta. **-Es una mujer, Rose.**

**-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que _Imagine Me &amp; You_ es mi película favorita? ¿Qué me enamore de la trama de _Faking It_ desde el primer momento en que vimos el primer capitulo? ¿O prefieres que hablemos de las temporadas de _The L Word_? Aunque me censuraste varias escenas, cosa que no te perdono aún-** señalo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos poniendo más nerviosa a su tía, cosa que la hizo reír.** -Tía Quinn, tengo doce años. Estoy creciendo, veo cosas y comienzo a entender lo que creo que está bien o está mal. ¿Quieres que hablemos en serio?**

**-¿Acaso no lo hacíamos?-** ironizo Quinn sin mirar a su sobrina que se levantó del suelo para tomar la mano de su tía sentándose nuevamente con la rubia enfrente a quien obligó a que la mirase. **-Eres una niña, Rose. ¿Por qué hablas de estas cosas como si fueras toda una adulta?**

**-Porque algún día lo seré-** respondió Rose jugueteando con los dedos de su tía que sonrió con tristeza. **-Tú siempre me dices que soy muy inteligente y madura para mi edad. Déjame demostrarte que tienes razón, tía Lucy. Estas vacaciones en casa de mis abuelos me permitió pensar, pero pensar en serio. Mientras todos los chicos de la cuadra salían a jugar, yo me quedaba en la entrada mirándolos mientras mi cerebro se mantenía en movimiento constante...**

**-Eso no tiene porque ser así, Rosie. Eres una niña pequeña, solamente tienes que pensar en el lugar donde esconderte mientras tus amigos tratan de encontrarte-** indico Quinn con algo de molestia en la voz. **-Pensar en cosas más complejas le corresponde a los grandes.**

**-Los grandes se vuelven idiotas cuando se trata de ser ellos mismos-** sentenció Rose con el entrecejo fruncido. **-Siempre están buscando excusas para justificar sus actos o aparentando ser otra persona que no son. ¿Te gusta jugar a los videojuegos? Perfecto, que te señalen de gamer. ¿Te gustan los dibujos animados y tienes treinta años? Está bien, que te traten de infantil. Los que te critican es porque a ellos les gustaría ser como eres tú, les gustaría jugar videojuegos o ver dibujos animados sin ser juzgados-** Rose se levantó del suelo con molestia antes de comenzar a pasearse de un lado al otro hasta que se detuvo y señaló a su tía que la miraba sorprendida. **-Y si a ti te gusta una mujer, da igual si es Rachel o la que sea, ¿Qué problema hay? ¡Eres feliz así! ¡Mierda!**

**-Cuida esa boca, Rose-** fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia porque su mente estaba procesando todo lo que su sobrina había dicho al tiempo que se ponía de pie ella también.

**-No terminé-** afirmo Rose con molestia volviendo a caminar de un lado para el otro. **-Te gusta que sea yo misma porque dices que eso es lo que me hace especial pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? Si eres como Santana entonces se tú misma y asúmelo. Para mi seguirás siendo Lucy, mi tía, la mujer que me enseña muchas cosas, mi ejemplo a seguir pero si te mientes a ti misma, entonces... Entonces estaré siguiendo de ejemplo a una mentira, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?**

**-Ven aquí-** ordeno Quinn con un movimiento de cabeza y sus brazos abiertos para fundirse en un abrazo con su sobrina mientras trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas. La pequeña se abrazó con fuerzas a ella dejándole un beso en el vientre. **-Odio ver como estas creciendo. ¿Por qué tienes que crecer rápido y ser mas inteligente que tu tía?**

**-Da igual cuantos años tenga, siempre seré tu pequeña Rose-** prometió la pequeña abrazándose más a su tía que sonrió mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. **-Con todo esto, no digo que seas como Santana, ¿Si?. Solo hablo en el caso que lo seas porque desde que te vi con Rachel siento que algo pasa entre las dos y quizás me equivoque porque soy una niña con mucha imaginación. Yo solo quería que... Que supieras que da igual la persona que elijas para compartir tu vida, para mi siempre seras mi tía Lucy, salgas con un hombre, una mujer o un peluche.**

**-¿Un peluche? ¿Como Stitch?-** pregunto Quinn con diversión mientras que su sobrina le golpeaba en el hombro con el entrecejo fruncido.

La rubia más grande dejo que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios abrazando con más fuerzas a su sobrina a pesar de la fingida resistencia de ésta porque supuestamente estaba molesta. Quería por medio de ese abrazo transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por todas y cada una de las palabras que Rose pronunció. Como las dijo y como en lugar de ser una niña fue quizás hasta de más ayuda que cualquier persona adulta de su edad con la que hubiera hablado del tema pidiéndole un consejo o simplemente un hombro donde desahogarse.

No necesitaba más que eso ahora, su sobrina había dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar de la persona que más le importaba. Rose la estaba aceptando y daba igual con quien saliera, para su sobrina siempre sería _tía Lucy_ sin importar a quien besaba, abrazaba o presentaba a la familia como su pareja. Fue como si la pequeña le hubiese leído la mente o como si la conociera de toda la vida que con solo una mirada sabía o intuía lo que pasaba en su interior.

Fue en ese momento, en brazos de su sobrina que en apariencia era una niña pero que realmente ya pensaba como una adolescente casi adulta, que se permitió dejar de castigarse a si misma por algo que no buscó y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad y una paz interior que jamas había sentido hasta ese momento.

Cerro los ojos, aun con Rose entre sus brazos, y dejo que esa tranquilidad la llenara por completo asumiendo para si misma lo que era. Asumiéndolo por primera vez desde que empezó con todo aquello, sintiéndose liberada al decirlo para si misma en su interior pero sin decirlo en su cabeza hasta que por fin lo hizo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, las primeras señales, las preguntas en su cabeza, el _¿Por qué a mi?_Todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido ahora. Ser como era no estaba mal, al contrario. Era algo que debía llevar con orgullo y si de esa forma era feliz entonces, ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera el resto?

_-Soy gay-_ pensó para si misma sonriendo mientras lo decía, sintiendo como los brazos de Rose se aferraban más a su cintura como si le hubiera leído la mente y se sintiera orgullosa porque su tía por fin asumió lo que en realidad era. _-Lo soy._

Parecía estúpido y quizás lo era pero ella realmente necesitaba la opinión de Rose en todo eso. Era la persona más importante en su vida después de su madre, la persona con más peso y más autoridad. Podría faltarle cualquier persona menos su madre, su sobrina, sus hermanos y sus amigos más cercanos, todos posicionados en esa escala. Podía decir quien era realmente y perder a cualquiera de ellos porque no la aceptasen pero no creía poder soportar que su madre y su sobrina la rechazaran. Eran las mujeres más importante en su vida. Una la salvó de crecer sin una madre y la otra la encaminó hacia una de sus pasiones: _La fotografía_.

Podía sentir como el peso invisible en sus hombros disminuía a medida que iba repitiendo en su interior lo que era. Como la carga de tanto años de negación o de fingir se esfumaba a medida que lo iba diciendo en su mente. Ya lo había asumido para ella misma y sentía que no había necesidad de hacerlo_ "público"_, de ir con un cartel puesto en el pecho que dijera _'Soy gay. Acabo de admitirlo'_. Si se lo preguntaban, asumiría o desmentiría, sino seguiría como si nada, como hasta el momento. No sería la única ni la última que tuviera un secreto a voces. Aunque sí debía hablar con dos personas si o si. Con Cooper porque era su novio y con Isabelle porque le prometió que sería la primera en saberlo, como siempre.

**-Llegó el resto del equipo, Lucy-** indico Rose sacando a su tía de sus pensamientos que le regaló un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña antes de dirigir ella también la vista hacia donde el Mustang blanco de Isabelle y la camioneta de Cooper hacían acto de presencia.

Quinn se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y a penas su prima descendió del vehículo caminó hasta ella en completo silencio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pensando que quizás esa sonrisa no se lo borraría en ningún momento a lo largo de ese día. Poco le importó la mirada de confusión que Santana le dedicó antes de que Brittany apareciera y se robara la atención de la latina o que Marley la saludara desde la camioneta de Cooper, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era estar lo suficientemente cerca de Isabelle para abrazarla. Cosa que hizo a pesar de saber que la había sorprendido, o quizás asustado, con esa actitud.

Necesitaba que su prima captara el mensaje que quería transmitirle de alguna forma que no hicieran necesaria las palabras y quizás no lo logró pero la manera en que Isabelle la abrazó en ese momento era algo que estaba segura que no lo olvidaría nunca.

**-Ey, ¿Estas bien?-** susurro Roxont en el oído de su prima que asintió sobre su hombro mientras se aferraba más en aquel abrazo compartido. **-¿Estas segura? ¿Debo preocuparme?**

**-Claro que no. Estoy perfectamente bien-** aseguro Quinn separándose de la chica regalandole una sonrisa tierna. **-Es solo que tenía ganas de abrazarte y decirte que eres muy importante para mi. Mmm... también quería que supieras que quiero que hablemos de... De algo muy importante porque te prometí que llegado el momento serías la primera en saberlo y... Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, más que nada porque quiero que seas la primera en saberlo.**

**-¿En saber qué?-** pregunto Isabelle con la mezcla exacta de desconcierto, curiosidad y algo de temor. **-Quinn, ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando? ¿Te... Te encuentras bien?**

**-Te he dicho que si-** respondió la rubia sonriendo. **-Pero no te preocupes. Hablaremos en casa, no aquí... Y no pienses en nada hasta ese momento, ¿Ok? Qué te conozco y sé que tu cabecita elabora hipótesis que nada tienen que ver con la realidad. Ahora vamos a entrenar, ¿Ok?**

Isabelle asintió con desconfianza pero aún así le hizo caso a su prima porque sabía que nada sacaría de ella hasta que llegara el momento en que por fin Quinn le dijera lo que quería decirle. Aunque debía admitir que se moría de curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual la rubia se mostraba tan misteriosa.

Quinn se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó pero fugazmente, no de la manera en que lo hizo con Isabelle, susurrándole un _'Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa'_. El chico era importante, sí, pero tampoco era momento para hablar con él. Ya lo haría después de hablar con Isabelle, cuando se sintiera segura en su departamento en caso de que necesitara huir de allí.

Marley también estaba ahí y Quinn correspondió la sonrisa que la chica le dedicó sin notar como Camille, su nueva empleada, bajaba también de la camioneta de Cooper o como unos ojos marrones no perdían de vista sus movimientos.

_-Estúpida Marley-_ pensó Rachel viendo como la chica de ojos azules le sonreía de manera coqueta a Quinn, al menos así fue a su entender. _-Un poco más de respeto que está su novio presente._

Pero lo cierto era que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho la presencia de Cooper en aquel lugar, lo que único que quería, desde el momento en que despertó y Santana le dijo que debían regresar a la casa de Josefina Fabray, era ver a Quinn. La anoche anterior le costó muchísimo despedirse de la rubia cuando la dejó en la entrada del departamento de Santana regalandole un beso en la mejilla que la llevó a cerrar los ojos.

Después de eso no durmió casi nada. No estaba segura si era por el beso que Quinn le obsequió o por su reciente atracción descubierta por la chica, pero sea lo que sea la mantuvo toda noche despierta, durmiendo pocas veces pero despertando a los pocos minutos o eso le pareció a ella. Sabía que al despertar tendría ojeras, fue por eso mismo que lo primero que hizo cuando Santana la despertó fue mirarse en el espejo con la esperanza de que, si había ojeras, fueran fáciles de cubrir.

**-¿Lista para que te patee el trasero?-** pregunto Quinn cuando la morena se acercó a ella para ayudarla a bajar las escobas de la camioneta de Cooper que las observaba de lejos al igual que Marley. Camille simplemente sonrió al tiempo que Isabelle la llevaba con ella al interior de la casa.** -¿Te encuentras bien, Berry? Tienes cara de no haber dormido bien.**

**-Sí. Es solo que... Mmm... Que desperté varias veces en la noche pero estoy bien-**señalo Rachel sintiendo la sensación de no poder mentirle a Quinn por mucho que lo tratase. **-En fin... Mejor responde tú si estas lista para que te patee el trasero.**

**-Estoy lista para que me hagas lo que quieras-** bromeo Quinn sabiendo que en el fondo era cierto pero no tenía tiempo para analizar eso, lo haría cuando estuviera a solas. Rachel dejo escapar una carcajada antes de golpear a la rubia en el hombro que también se rió. **-Debes mejorar esa fuerza, Berry. Si lanzas como golpeas estamos muertos.**

**-Todavía no se sabe cual sera mi posición, asi que...**

**-Puedes elegir la posición que más te guste. Arriba, abajo, de costado...-** indico Quinn con doble sentido y una sonrisa traviesa, algo que Rachel captó al momento volviendo a golpearla. **-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus respuestas serán golpes? Me gustan más cuando son palabras, son más divertidas.**

**-Eres idiota, ¿Lo sabías, Quinn Fabray?-** pregunto Rachel ocultando una sonrisa mientras que la rubia frente a ella también sonreía tendiéndole las escobas que la morena tomó antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de la rubia.

No sabía qué era pero había algo diferente en Quinn, quizás su sonrisa que parecía más autentica, o la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, nada que ver a como lo hacían cuando sacaba a relucir su frikismo o cuando se trataba de Rose, este era una brillo nuevo y mucho mejor, más atrapante.

Respiro profundo tratando de que de esa forma su mente dejara de pensar tanto en Quinn estando ella tan cerca pero todo fue en vano cuando vio que Cooper se acercó a su novia y la ayudó con una gran caja donde seguramente estaban los balones para jugar al Quidditch. Sabía que esa acción no tenía porque molestarle pero sin embargo lo hacía y mucho. Algo que al parecer también molestaba a Marley, porque cuando la miró ni rastro había de la sonrisa coqueta que le había dedicado a Quinn con anterioridad.

**-¡Rachel!- **Grito Rose cambiando el ceño fruncido de la morena por una sonrisa tierna. **-¡Te esperaba! ¿También jugaras Quidditch? Perdóname pero... Te veo más cara de _muggle_que otra cosa.**

**-Un _muggle_ es una persona sin nada de magia, ¿Cierto?-** pregunto Rachel recordando algunos detalles que escuchó en las películas de _Harry Potter_ que había visto hacía días. Rose frente a ella asintió con sorpresa cosa que enorgulleció más a la morena por haber respondido correctamente. **-Como veras, no soy un mogl... mug... Eso que me dijiste que era. Así que voy a jugar al Quidditch.**

**-Esperen... ¿Escuche bien? ¿Rachel Berry diciendo correctamente la palabra_"Quidditch"_?-** intervino Quinn con burla haciendo reír a la morena y llamando la atención de Rose que las miraba atentamente a las dos. **-Me siento tan orgullosa. Supongo que así se sentirá Daenerys siendo madre de dragones.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía disfrutando una vez más del frikismo de Quinn. Caminó junto con la rubia hacia el patio trasero de la casa de Josefina mientras que Rose también se unió a ellas tomando la mano de Rachel, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la morena pero no dijo nada.

Quinn sonrió cuando miro de soslayo a su sobrina hablar con Rachel pero su mirada se perdió en Cooper que la miraba de lejos como si el chico supiera lo que pasaba por ella en ese momento. Sabía que tenia que hablar con su novio, y de hecho quería hacerlo, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de algo tan delicado como lo era el hecho de aceptar para si misma su homosexualidad.

Dejo escapar una carcajada cuando se imagino la cara que pondría Samantha cuando por fin se pusiera en frente de ella y le dijera _"Soy gay"_, imaginándose también lo que diría. Seguramente un _'Lo sabia'_ victorioso se escaparía de la boca de la chica confirmando sus sospechas que siempre había tenido pero que Quinn jamas había confirmado. Antes de confirmarlo o confesárselo a alguien quería asumirlo y procesarlo para ella misma. Ahora lo había hecho, había asumido lo que era en realidad y ahora por fin podía compartirlo con Isabelle haciéndola sentir participe de algo tan importante para que dejara de sentirse desplazada a pesar de no decirlo.

**-Bien, présteme atención-** pidió Quinn mientras que los demás se colocaban a su alrededor haciendo lo que la rubia les pidió.** -Jugaremos Quidditch, entrenaremos porque no sabemos cuando comenzara el torneo y hay que estar preparados. Yo soy la capitana e Isabelle es la segunda al mando-** La joven Roxont se colocó al lado de su prima cuando ésta le hizo señas de que se acercara. **-Bien, haremos unas series de ejercicios y después veremos en que posición son mejores jugando. Todos los que estamos acá somos parte del equipo, algunos titulares y otros suplentes. Los del equipo anterior no tienen su antiguo puesto asegurado, excepto Isabelle y yo ¿Ok? Perfecto, ¡Comencemos!**

Isabelle desapareció un momento y regresó al poco tiempo con una plantilla donde anotaron los nombres de todos y algunas observaciones. Santana y Brittany comenzaron a correr encabezando la caravana mientras que detrás de ellas Cooper y Rachel las seguían y por último Marley y Camille que había decidido participar tras un llamado de Quinn la noche anterior invitándola.

**-Santana puede ser la otra cazadora junto nosotras. Antes era bateadora y disfrutaba mucho derrumbando personas pero ahora sería un gran apoyo, tanto para mi como para ti-** observó Isabelle mirando a la latina al igual que Quinn.

**-Si, también lo creo-** secundó la rubia escribiendo en la planilla que tenía en las manos. **-He pensado que Brittany y Marley podrían ser las Bateadoras, son más rápidas y ágiles. Cooper podría ser el Guardián, es el más alto y más fuerte. Podría cubrir los tres aros fácilmente y antes ya fue Guardián asi que creo que ese puesto le sigue sentando bien.**

**-Nos faltaría el Buscador-** indico Isabelle sin perder de vista como los demás comenzaban con una nueva ronda de ejercicios. Miro a su prima un momento que se encontraba mirando hacia dos personas en particular por lo que otra vez la joven Roxont perdió la vista en los demás hasta que descubrió lo que la rubia miraba atentamente. **-Complicado, ¿Eh? Un puesto, dos personas. Decide, Quinn, ¿Rachel o Camille? Camille parece más veloz pero Rachel es más resistente... y más perseverante, calculadora, controladora y todos los adjetivos que quieras agregarle.**

**-Todo lo que un Buscador es-** murmuro Quinn perdida en sus pensamientos mirando a Rachel a lo lejos mientras se preguntaba internamente en que momento la chica se había hecho dos coletas en el pelo dándole un aspecto infantil que la hizo sonreír con ternura. **-Es un maldito gnomo talentoso. Tiene esa maldita capacidad de hacer bien todo lo que se cruce en su camino. Vamos a probarla y veremos si es la nueva Buscadora.**

**-Tu antiguo puesto-** recordó Isabelle con picardía borrando la sonrisa de su prima. **-¿Los reunimos y vamos probándolos?**

**-Si, has eso mejor antes de que te golpee-** respondió Quinn fingiendo que chequeaba algo en su plantilla de anotaciones. **-Deja, los llamo yo. ¡Ey, vengan todos! ¡Ya fue suficiente!**

Las primeras en acercarse fueron Santana y Rachel, la latina se tiró en el suelo y arrastró a Rachel con ella llamando la atención de Quinn que prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Cooper, Camille y Brittany le siguieron a las chicas y por último Marley que se acercaba a los demás hablando con Rose de algo que pareció agradar a la pequeña.

**-Bien, están todos cansados así que pueden sentarse en el suelo mientras Quinn y yo hablamos-** indico Isabelle mientras la rubia al lado de ella asentía y el resto se sentaba en el suelo. Todos excepto Rose que se colocó al lado de su tía tratando de espiar las anotaciones que habían hecho. **-Ninguna posición está asegurada, solo es una idea de donde jugarían mejor, ¿Ok? Quinn, empieza.**

**-Santana: Cazadora, junto con Isabelle y conmigo. Brittany y Marley: Bateadoras. Cooper: Guardián-** enumero la rubia deteniéndose un momento más que nada para ver el rostro de Rachel al no escuchar su nombre. Sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los marrones de la morena.** -Y por último, la Buscadora será... Rachel Berry y solo para que te hagas una idea, la antigua Buscadora fui yo y ganamos muchos campeonatos por ende no podemos perder esa racha, ¿Está claro? Voy a ser tu peor pesadilla, Frodo.**

**-O yo la tuya cuando descubras que puedo llegar a ser mejor que tú-** replico Rachel con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo reír a la rubia mientras que el resto se preguntaba en que momento la relación caótica de aquellas dos cambió por una más amistosa. Incluso una que rayaba el coqueteo.

* * *

Hola...

Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia a la hora de actualizar :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	14. 14 - Sueños y miedo

__Alicia Keys - No one.__

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado entera, exclusiva y especialmente para mi chica **SoLonely 82 **que tuvo unos días algo agobiantes y jodidos a puro estudio y alguna que otras cosas más._

_Te lo dije hace poco y lo vuelvo a repetir, más allá del resultado que obtengas me siento orgullosa de vos, de hasta donde llegaste y como lo hiciste. Sos la persona más inteligente que conozco, te lo dije en el escrito (creo) y te lo digo en cada oportunidad que se me presenta. Lo harás excelente en el examen, ¿Ok? No voy a ponerme cursi ni sentimental, tranquila (jajaja) solo quería que supieras eso una vez más, aunque siempre te lo digo xD __En fin... Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida :3 Te quiero más de lo que puedo admitir o de lo que puedo demostrar. _

__PD: Porque el 1 de cada mes ya no es solo un numero más en mi calendario o un día cualquiera... y d____esde ya te pido perdón si el capitulo no es lo que esperabas xD__

* * *

****14\. Sueños y miedo****

* * *

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch se extendieron más de lo que Quinn había planeado o deseado, por ende la intención de ir a comprar el regalo para Rose quedó reducida a la nada misma cuando la rubia intentó levantarse por enésima vez del sofá y no lo logro.

**-Vamos, Lucy. Te hacía más resistente... ¡Que decepción!-** se burlo Rachel tendiéndole una mano a Quinn que obviamente la aceptó y por unos segundos la dejó quieta antes de tirar suavemente la mano haciendo que la morena cayera encima de ella. Cosa que sorprendió a Rachel.** -Wow... ¿Qué... Qué haces? ¿Por qué...?**

**-Porque tenerte en mis brazos es todo lo que quiero-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tierna acomodando mejor a la morena entre sus brazos haciéndola reír. -**En mis sueños eras más pesada.**

**-¿Soñaste mucho conmigo?-** pregunto Rachel con un leve rubor en sus mejillas acomodándose mejor encima de la rubia que se movió un poco en el sofá dejándole espacio. **-Debo confesar que me gusta mucho estar así.**

**-A mi también-** confesó Quinn aferrándose más Rachel cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la morena a su lado. **-No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te espere, Frodo. O de cuantas veces he soñado que en lugar de pelearte te besaba.**

**-Ahora puedes hacerlo sin ninguna excusa-** afirmo Rachel sentándose sobre el vientre de Quinn que se puso nerviosa. Mucho más cuando la morena se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa que se fue acentuando más cuando la respiración de Quinn fue entrecortándose. **-¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿Me dirás que nunca soñaste con esto? ¿Conmigo encima de ti acercándome lentamente?**

**-Soñé con esto-** susurró la rubia tomando a Rachel de la cintura haciéndola girar quedando ella arriba de la morena que se reía a carcajadas por el atrevimiento. **-Amo tu risa.**

**-Y yo te amo a ti-** confeso Rachel mordiéndose el labio y un leve rubor en sus mejillas que aumentaron mucho más las ganas en Quinn.

La rubia no esperó más, podía sentir como todo en su interior estallaba y al mismo tiempo pedía a gritos besar a Rachel Berry, tal y como lo había soñado muchas veces. Quería confirmar que los labios de la joven eran igual o más dulces y tiernos de lo que imaginaba. Fue por eso mismo que se acercó mucho más al rostro de la morena sintiendo como la respiración de ésta chocaba en su rostro.

Quería abrir los ojos y observar ese momento, guardar para siempre en su memoria la expresión que Rachel llegara a tener estando entre sus brazos a pocos milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran por primera vez. Quería besarla, anhelaba hacerlo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque sentía como algo la movía, como el toque cálido de una mano la zarandeaba suavemente.

**-Quinn... Quinnie... Despierta-** susurró Cooper sacudiendo a la rubia que se despertó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la protagonista de su sueño. Fue por eso mismo que cuando miro a Cooper parecía algo aturdida. **-Ey... ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Dónde... Dónde esta? La ten... La tenía aquí, entre mis brazos... Conmigo. ¿Dónde...?-**balbuceo Fabray sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores, resignándose de a poco al ver que Rachel no aparecía por ningún lado. Se tiro de nuevo en el sofá y se tapó el rostro con su propio brazo mientras que Cooper simplemente sonrió. **-Quita esa sonrisa que la conozco muy bien y puedo decirte que estas en un error.**

**-Sí, claro... Un error-** Ironizó Coop que, aprovechando la posición de la rubia, se fue acercando a la chica hasta quedar cerca del oído de ésta y susurrarle: **-¿Sueño húmedo conmigo?... ¿O con Berry?**

Quinn actuó instintivamente al escuchar a su novio hablar sobre eso, se sentó rápidamente en el sofá y lo golpeó con fuerzas en el brazo causando más risas en el chico. ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Como iba a estar soñando con Rachel y de esa manera? ¿Estaba loco? Aunque debía admitir que su sueño sí se trataba de Berry. _Mierda_, se dijo cuando asumió para si misma que había soñado con la morena y peor aún que había soñado que la besaba. ¡Que la besaba! ¿Desde cuando quería besar a Berry?

_-Desde que Santana la trajo con ella-_ respondió una voz en su cabeza molestándola aún más.

Se levantó con rabia del sofá y se fue de la sala rumbo hacia la cocina dejando a Cooper solo allí que seguía riéndose de ella._ Idiota_, lo insultó la rubia en su cabeza mientras se alejaba de su novio que se recostó en el sofá y se fue quedando dormido de a poco.

No había nadie ajeno a su familia en la casa. Marley y Camille fueron las primeras en irse cuando los entrenamientos de Quidditch terminaron, Cooper las llevó hasta sus respectivos hogares y regresó de nuevo a casa de mami Jose. Por mucho que Rachel quiso irse también, vaya uno a saber por qué razón, Santana no la dejó irse y ahora la morena andaba perdida por algún lugar de la casa, seguramente con Rose detrás de ella. La pequeña por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse de Berry. Razón que Quinn no terminaba de entender aún.

No saber que lo que su sobrina planeaba la ponía nerviosa y la asustaba también, ¿Qué tan prudente y sensata puede llegar a ser una niña de doce años? ¿Qué tan a salvo estaba su secreto? Rose estaba con Rachel por una razón, y sea cual fuere esa razón la incluía a ella. Entonces, ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa y asustada cuando tu propia sobrina de doce años descubrió que miras de forma especial a alguien y encima anda de acá para allá con esa persona?

Pensar tanto la estaba matando. Necesitaba dejar de hacerlo. Ya había asumido lo que era y pensó que una vez que hiciera eso todo se calmaría pero nada de eso paso. Ni siquiera estando en la cocina de la casa de su madre, después de haber soñado que besaba a una chica. Para colmo cuando analizaba el por qué su sobrina andaba con esa persona después de haber descubierto que la miraba de forma especial, era cuando otra cadena de pensamientos comenzaba. Ella no miró de forma especial a Rachel. Ni a Rachel ni a nadie.

_-Sí, si lo hiciste_\- afirmó de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza.

**-¿Un mal sueño?-** preguntó Isabelle entrando a la cocina y encontrándose a la rubia con un vaso de agua en la mano mientras miraba por la ventana. **-Bajé justo cuando dejabas a Cooper en la sala. ¿Te hizo algo?**

**-Cierra la puerta-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba profundo.

El momento había llegado, debía hablar con Isabelle. Debía hacerlo porque necesitaba de las palabras de su prima. De nadie más, solo de ella. Siempre había sido así, Isabelle siempre tenía algo qué decir y siempre era algo que hacía falta y era necesario escuchar. Jamas decepcionaba con sus palabras y era eso lo que Quinn necesitaba en ese momento. Alguien que, de ser necesario, también le diera una bofetada o sacara a relucir sus defectos sin hacer lo mismo con sus virtudes.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba peor. Una cosa era decirlo para si misma, asumirlo y repetírselo muchas veces pero otra muy diferente era decírselo a alguien más y más aún cuando esa persona era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Fue por eso que se giró con lentitud, no sin antes dejar el vaso en la mesada porque estaba temblando mucho en sus manos y temía que se hiciera trizas en el suelo, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos marrones y la sonrisa entre curiosa, confusa y tierna de su prima.

**-Soy gay-** confesó Quinn en voz baja pero audible mirando directamente a Isabelle que borró su sonrisa. **-Mmm... Lo soy. Yo... No sé, no... O sea... ¡Mierda! Yo no... Muchas veces trate de... Mmm... ¿Podrías decir algo y no quedarte ahí como si fueras una estatua? ¡Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Sabes?!**

Pero Isabelle no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía los pasos que Quinn avanzaba hacia a ella a tal punto de salir corriendo de la cocina dejando a la rubia con una sensación de vacío en su interior y las lagrimas ya anidando en sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente y lo siguiente que vio Quinn fue una melena marrón entrando a toda prisa y su cuerpo resistiendo como pudo el impacto de otro.

**-Perdona, quería hacer una salida dramática al estilo Rachel. Sabes que siempre quise hacerla desde que vimos_ Imagine Me &amp; You_-** susurró Isabelle con diversión haciendo reír a su prima a pesar de las lagrimas. **-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Quinnie.**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** preguntó la rubia abrazándose más a su prima que asintió sobre su hombro derecho haciendo que la rubia apretara más sus brazos. **-Tenía tanto miedo. Yo...**

**-Lo sé-** interrumpió Isabelle separándose de su prima a quien tomo del rostro con sus manos para limpiarle con los pulgares las lagrimas. **-Lo sé... ¡Por dios! Mi pequeña Quinnie es un pastelito y mi Santana también lo es. En cualquier momento me pongo una repostería y me hago millonaria, o quizás no tanto pero bueno...**

**-Idiota-** se rió Quinn e Isabelle frente a ella se encogió de hombros regalandole un guiño. **-¿Cómo lo haces?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Hacer que todo sea más fácil- **susurró Quinn mientras su prima frente a ella se encogía de hombros nuevamente. **-Lo digo en serio. De alguna forma siento que me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco y al mismo tiempo es como si no fuéramos nada y si tuvieras que golpearme lo harías.**

**-Créeme, por más que seas mi familia te golpearía igual-** afirmó Isabelle haciendo sonreír a Quinn. **-Y no creas que estoy tan calmada como me ves. Tengo millones de preguntas que hacerte pero no voy a hacértelas aquí porque hay muchas personas y también está Cooper y... ¿Dije algo gracioso?-** preguntó Isabelle cuando su prima dejó escapar una carcajada. Quinn negó con la cabeza y la chica siguió. **-Como decía, no quiero que Coop escuche que solamente fue un florero y nada más en tu vida. Se sentirá mal sino y yo lo quiero, me cae bien. Si el sí fuera gay sería el amigo ideal de cualquier persona, mucho más de mi porque no quiero saber nada de hombres.**

**-¿Indirecta? Isabelle, soy tu prima-** se escandalizó Quinn de manera fingida ganándose un manotazo de Roxont mientras se reía. **-Ven aquí, idiota. Siempre seras mi prima favorita y...**

**-Soy la única que tienes, Fabray-** replicó Isabelle aceptando el abrazo de Quinn. **-Necesito preguntar algo con suma urgencia. Solo dos cosas que son importantísimas para mi. ¿Ok?-** Quinn se separó de la chica y asintió haciendo movimientos con sus manos dándole permiso de preguntar. **-Ok. Quiero saber cuando empezó todo y si empezó cuando nos mudamos a Harlem.**

La rubia trató de entender por qué razón aquello era importante para Isabelle pero no le encontró respuesta, ni siquiera los ojos de la chica le dieron algún indicio de lo qué podría haber originado aquellas cuestiones. Aún así sabía que tenía que responder, pero se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Mientras tanto Isabelle se alejó de ella, después de haber besado su mejilla, y sacó varios ingredientes antes de ponerse a preparar dos sándwiches que al parecer ambas iban a compartir mientras hablaban.

**-Ten, comamos algo juntas y me respondes-** indicó Isabelle pasándole un sándwich a su prima que lo recibió con una agradable sonrisa. **-Sé que no es una cena en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad pero...**

**-Pero es mucho mejor. Somos más sencillas y menos excéntricas-** interrumpió Quinn haciendo reír a la joven Roxont que asintió. **-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, da igual el lugar mientras estés tú conmigo y da igual lo que hablemos, yo solo...**

**-Bueno, ya... Responde lo que te pregunte-** cortó Isabelle con la boca llena haciendo reír a su prima más por el corte que por lo otro.** -¿Qué? Está bien, perdón por interrumpirte pero es que... Quiero saberlo todo. Sobre todo lo que te pregunte.**

Quinn volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar por qué razón su prima insistía tanto en eso. Al no encontrar nada se concentró en rememorar cada momento, cada señal, cada cosa sucedida desde hacía ocho años. Lo único que venía a su mente era el momento en que Santana trajo a alguien con ella después de un día de trabajo en la cafetería.

_*Flashback*_

**-¡Tía Josefina! ¡Estoy en casa!-** gritó una chica desde el piso de abajo de la casa de Josefina Fabray. **-Descuida, Berry, no somos asesinos ni nada de eso así que puedes respirar con tranquilidad. La dueña de casa es como si fuera mi tía. Sus hijos, sobrinos y yo crecimos juntos así que... Prácticamente soy de la familia. ¡Tía! ¡Britt-Britt!**

Una mujer hizo aparición en el piso de arriba y para Berry fue la mujer más elegante que podría llegar a ver en su vida. La manera en que bajaba las escaleras le hizo pensar a la chica que en lugar de caminar se deslizaba por los escalones. Siempre sin perder esa gracia y elegancia de la que parecía ser dueña.

**-¡San!-** gritó la mujer llegando al final de las escaleras abriendo sus brazos que se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo de la latina cuando ésta corrió a abrazarla. **-Mi niña. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no llegaras, ¿Día agotador en el trabajo?**

**-Muchísimo. Solo quiero cenar y dormir pero antes...-** respondió la latina separándose de la mujer para mirar a su acompañante a quien le tendió una mano que la chica tomó con nerviosismo. **-Te dije que no somos asesinos, Berry. Respira, ¿Quieres? Como sea... Tía Josefina, te presento a Rachel Berry. La nueva camarera en la cafetería y, según ella, muy buena actriz y cantante por lo que pronto la podremos ver brillando en Broadway.**

**-Puedes ahorrarte tu ironía, Santana-** habló por primera vez la morena haciendo rodar los ojos a la otra chica. Rachel ignoró ese gesto y le tendió la mano a Josefina que sonreía viéndolas interactuar. **-Hola, soy Rachel Barbra Berry. Ademas de trabajar con Santana también estudio en NYADA. Quizás...**

**-Si, sé de lo que hablas-** interrumpió Josefina sin borrar ni un poco su sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano que la morena frente a ella le ofrecía. **-Mucho gusto, Rachel. Espero que se queden a cenar. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagan y... Si buscas a Brittany está en el piso de arriba durmiendo, Santana-** agrego la mujer viendo como la latina movía la cabeza de un lado al otro mirando al piso de arriba. **-¿O buscas a Quinn? Creo que acaba de llegar y se fue a recostar un rato o quizás haya salido. Sinceramente no lo sé porque desde que sale con ese chico Parker se volvió incontrolable. Yo no sé que hare con esa chica porque...**

**-Esa chica esta presente, mami-** intervino la rubia desde el piso de arriba sin despegar los ojos de la morena que parecía al borde del desmayo por estar en casa de desconocidos.

La rubia llevaba tiempo apoyada en la baranda de la escalera mirando a Santana y su acompañante a la cual no dejaba de mirar por mucho que lo intentase. No sabía el por qué pero aquella chica con expresión tímida y asustadiza le había causado una ternura inmensa. Debía admitir que era hermosa. De hecho la forma particular de su nariz y sus labios carnosos vistos desde arriba eran lo que hacía más bella a aquella chica desconocida para ella.

_-Es un maldito hobbit... Frodo-_ pensó la rubia sin cambiar su posición justo antes de que la morena desde abajo la mirase directamente con sus ojos marrones.

La sonrisa arrogante y superior que antes tenía desapareció en cuando sintió como un una fuerza interior que se escapaba de su conocimiento la atravesaba por completo, dejando una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad que no había sentido antes, mientras que su estomago sufría una especie de vuelco agradable y al mismo tiempo sentía como si la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas por fin encajara completando el puzzle.

Sin siquiera decir algo más y con extremo nerviosismo se alejó de allí y se encerró en su dormitorio sin siquiera reparar en lo que pudieran llegar a decir las personas que se encontraban en el piso de abajo.

**-Y esa es Quinn, la extraterrestre de la casa-** indicó Santana haciendo reír a Josefina y sonreír a Rachel que lo hizo más por inercia que por otra cosa porque su vista estaba puesta en donde había desaparecido esa rubia tan extraña.

La misma que en ese momento se encontraba en el interior de su dormitorio con su espalda pegada a la puerta mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración que no sabía si estaba irregular por la corrida hasta su dormitorio o por lo que experimentó en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los de aquella desconocida morena.

_*Fin Flashback*_

**-... y entonces cuando vi _Imagine Me &amp; You_ y Luce expuso su concepto acerca del amor no pude estar más de acuerdo porque así lo sentí. Fue ver por primera vez a esa persona y sentir que...-** Quinn se interrumpió cuando supo que había hablado de más, o al menos así se lo dejo creer la mirada dura de su prima. -**Perdona... ¿Dije algo malo que me miras así, Belle?**

**-Cuando dices _'esa persona'_, ¿Te refieres a... a tu amiga?-** preguntó Isabelle fingiendo despreocupación.

**-¿Qué amiga?-** preguntó Quinn que no sabía por qué de repente su prima parecía molesta, algo que la molestaba también a ella. **-¿Puedes decirme de quién hablas, Roxont?**

**-Hablo de la idiota de Samantha-** soltó Isabelle con molestia sorprendiendo a Quinn. **-Hablo de ella, ¿Fue Fox quién te hizo sentir así o qué? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me respondas. Yo no sé por qué mierda pregunto cosas que tienen respuestas por si solas y son tan obvias. No puedo ser más imbécil porque no me pagan y...**

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?-** intervino Josefina entrando a la cocina seguida de Jason que se hizo a un lado justo antes de que Isabelle lo atropellara al salir de la cocina completamente furiosa. **-¿Qué le hiciste a tu prima, Quinn?**

**-¿Yo? ¡Yo no le hice nada!-** se defendió la rubia preguntándose en que momento las cosas se salieron de control y por qué demonios el nombre de Samantha salió a luz si ella no... **-¡Mierda! ¡Entendió todo al revés! Muévete, Jason. Tengo que aclarar algo con Isabelle.**

**-Si van a matarse háganlo en la piscina. Cosa que cambiamos el agua y ya está. No hay nada más que limpiar-** gritó Josefina cuando su hija salió a toda prisa. Luego miró a su hijo que parecía igual o más confundido que ella. **-Encima me dejan la cocina hecha un desastre. Seguro lo planearon antes de que llegáramos asi no limpiaban nada. Yo las conozco a éstas.**

Mientras tanto, Quinn buscó a Isabelle por toda la casa y no la encontró por ningún lado hasta que decidió mirar por último en la biblioteca de la casa. Se la encontró con un libro en la mano y mirando hacia afuera a través del ventanal que había allí. Como si estuviera perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

**-Quería estar lejos de ti pero al mismo tiempo tener algo que me hiciera sentirte cerca. Un libro siempre te identificó, al menos para mi-** salió de los labios de la joven Roxont que en ningún momento miró a su prima. Respiró profundo antes de continuar mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el libro y la perdía de nuevo hacia la nada. **-Perdón, ya sabes como puedo llegar a ser idiota a veces. Yo... No sé que me pasó.**

**-Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, vamos a olvidarlo-** afirmó Quinn acercándose a Isabelle quien se movió un poco hacia adelante en el sofá dejando que su prima se sentara detrás de ella haciendo que la abrazara por la espalda y apoyara el mentón en su hombro. **-No fue de Samantha de quien hablaba. Hablaba de otra persona. Todo esto pasó mucho antes de que nos mudáramos a Harlem, yo aún vivía aquí con mami Jose. Así que... sea lo que sea que tu cabecita haya elaborado es erróneo. Créeme.**

**-Lo hago- **susurró Isabelle recostándose más en el pecho de Quinn. **-Perdóname. Soy una idiota.**

**-Mmm...-** dudó la rubia separándose de su prima mientras sonreía con travesura. **-De hecho, sí. Lo eres, eres la idiota más grande que pisó este puto planeta y, ¿Sabes qué? También eres una maldita celosa y creo que descubrí tu secreto...**

**-¿Qué secreto?-** preguntó Isabelle casi con temor mientras se ponía de pie viendo como Quinn se acercaba lentamente hacia la salida.

**-¡Te gusta Sammy! ¡Te mueres por ella!-** gritó Fabray antes de salir corriendo. **-¿Quién lo diría, Roxont? ¡Tanto que decías que la odiabas! ¡Maldita mentirosa!**

**-¡Cierra la boca!-** gritó Isabelle con las mejillas rojas mientras corría a su prima que bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa sin dejar de reír. **-¡Te matare, estúpida Fabray!**

Por mucho que Isabelle corrió detrás de Quinn no logró atraparla, mucho menos cuando se encontraron con mami Jose y la rubia se refugió detrás de su madre riendo y molestando mucho más a su prima. A las dos chicas también se unieron Brittany y Santana que bajaron las escaleras encontrándose a Quinn e Isabelle correteándose por toda la sala.

**-Jamas crecerán- **afirmó Santana antes de tomar uno de los cojines del sofá y golpear a Quinn que dejó escapar una carcajada devolviéndole el golpe a la latina.

**-¿Segura que no quieres unirte?-** preguntó Rose desde el piso de arriba junto con Rachel mientras que ambas miraban como las demás chicas jugaban en el piso de abajo.

**-Puedes unirte tú si quieres. Yo prefiero ver todo desde aquí arriba-** fue la respuesta de Rachel no dejaba de mirar como Quinn se reía mientras golpeaba a Brittany e Isabelle, ésta vez, con ayuda de Santana.

Jamas pensó que vería a la rubia de esa manera, verla reír como lo estaba haciendo la estaba atrayendo mucho más y eso comenzaba a asustarla. Cada cosa que descubría de Quinn comenzaba a gustarle y el hecho de que Rose no parase de hablar de su tía, remarcando lo que ella pensaba que eran defectos, solo aumentaba el gusto de Rachel mucho más.

**-Para estar a cualquier Fabray, ya sea a mis tías, mi padre o mi abuela, lo primero que te tiene que gustar son sus defectos-** había dicho Rose en uno de los tantos paseos compartidos con Rachel alrededor de la casa.

La morena no se quejaba de eso. Debía admitir que la compañía de la pequeña era muy agradable, sobre todo cuando hablaba como una persona adulta y no como una niña de doce años. Hablaron de todo y nada, mucho más de Quinn aunque Rachel no entendió por qué razón Rose se decantaba tanto por ese tema y tampoco quiso averiguarlo. Lo único que quería saber era cosas acerca de Quinn Fabray, algo que no sabia que anhelaba hasta que por fin pudo conocer algunos de esos muchos datos. Ni siquiera el miedo que comenzaba a sentir la detuvo.

Pasó por todos los estados cuando, en cada uno de los recorridos por la casa, veía fotografías de la familia Fabray al completo, sobre todo de Quinn. Experimentó una vez más lo que eran los celos cuando vio a la rubia abrazada muy cariñosamente a un chico con corte mohawk. Según Rose, el chico era un antiguo amigo de Quinn que había entrado en la milicia y del cual casi no sabían nada pero que él siempre se encargaba de que no lo olvidasen apareciendo una vez al año durante varias semanas. Rachel, a pesar de sentirse egoísta, rogó internamente porque la visita del chico haya sido antes de que su relación con Quinn cambiara para bien.

También se emocionó cuando vio una fotografía donde se podía ver a los hermanos Fabray junto con Josefina abrazando a Russell, seguramente antes de que el hombre falleciera porque todos eran muy pequeños. Había notado que en la mayoría de las imágenes Quinn, o salía con una gorra de visera o con bermudas y zapatillas. No había ninguna fotografía en la cual la rubia llevara algún vestido o el cabello peinado, algo que la atrajo mucho más si eso era posible, y la única que había visto le pareció divertida y adorable.

**-Eso fue en el cumpleaños de uno de mis compañeros de curso-** había dicho Rose contando la historia detrás de una imagen donde se podía ver a Quinn con un especie de sable en la mano, con un vestido negro y completamente descalza. **-Fuimos con la tía Isabelle también y unos niños se pusieron a jugar con unos sables luminosos, tía Quinn se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a jugar con ellos bajo la mirada de todas las madres del resto de los niños que se reían cada vez que mi tía gritaba _"Yo quiero ser Obi Wan"._**

Rachel escuchó cada una de las cosas que la pequeña le contaba y cada vez deseaba más haber sido parte de esos momentos vividos con Quinn que la pequeña relataba con tanto entusiasmo. Hasta tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía la rubia cuando hablaba de algún dato freak que nadie más conocía o muy pocas personas lo hacían.

**-Vamos a cenar-** anunció Fabray entrando al dormitorio de Rose donde la pequeña y Rachel decidieron mirar una película después de que el espectáculo en la sala llegó a su fin. Brittany se unió a ellas en cuanto dijeron _La Bella y la Bestia_. **-Ey, se durmió.**

Y era cierto, Rose se había dormido en los brazos de Rachel mientras que sus piernas descansaban en las de Brittany que movía los labios repitiendo los diálogos de la película animada. La morena no supo qué hacer o cómo moverse porque por un lado no quería despertar a la niña pero por otro lado tampoco quería moverse de allí.

**-¿Saben si comió antes de dormir?-** preguntó Quinn acercándose a donde estaban las demás.

**-Sí, uno de los sándwiches que traje-** contestó Brittany sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. **-El de atún. Ese pensaba comérmelo último.**

**-Ve y dile a mami que te prepare otro- **ordenó Quinn apagando la película para molestia de su hermana menor. La rubia solamente sonrió y le dejó un beso en la cabeza. **-Deja de protestar, unicornio. Más tarde la vemos de nuevo. Ve, anda. Dile a mami que bajamos en un momento.**

Brittany cambió su expresión de molestia por una sonrisa genuina mientras salía del dormitorio dando saltos. Quinn negó con la cabeza sonriendo antes de girarse de nuevo para mirar a Rachel. La morena tenía una expresión que la rubia no pudo descifrar pero tampoco le desagradó.

**-Si que la dejaste cansada, ¿Eh, Berry?-** bromeó Quinn quitando a Rose de los brazos de Rachel que no dijo nada. **-Voy a recostarla en la cama y luego tú y yo iremos a cenar.**

**-Con tu familia. Iremos a cenar con tu familia-** aclaró la morena con nerviosismo al darse cuenta lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que aquello fuera una cita propuesta por parte de Quinn. **-Mmm... Igual no creo que pueda quedarme. Estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormir.**

**-¿Vas a rechazarme una invitación a cenar... Con mi familia?-** preguntó Quinn acomodando a Rose en la cama antes de mirar a Rachel que esquivó la mirada. **-Vamos, Frodo. No seas así. Solo es una hora más y luego prometo que te dejo ir.**

**-¿Desde cuando quieres pasar tiempo conmigo sin asesinarme?**\- ironizó la morena con algo de molestia porque Quinn con sus gestos estaba debilitando sus ganas de alejarse de ella.**-¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. Me iré de todas formas, así que discúlpame con tu familia y déjales mis saludos a tu madre porque...**

**-Ey-** interrumpió la rubia con molestia sacando a la morena de la habitación para dejar descansar a Rose. La llevó hasta la habitación continua y la increpó de nuevo. **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas molesta porque te hice correr más que a los demás o qué? Si es así, yo lo...**

**-¡Estoy molesta porque no dejas de aparecerte en mi cabeza!-** gritó Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia que retrocedió un paso. **-Estas todo el tiempo ahí, en cada rincón haciéndome sentir en las nubes cada vez que me miras o me sonríes y yo... yo solo quiero que no me gustes más de lo que me gustas. Porque odio ponerme celosa cuando la estúpida bibliotecaria está cerca de ti... ¡Hasta siento celos de tu propio novio!. Porque eres una rubia odiosa y malditamente freak y adorable que cada momento que pasó a su lado me hace sentir que es el mejor. Yo solo...**

**-Lo sé-** interrumpió Quinn con la vista en el suelo mientras una sonrisa hacía aparición en sus labios. **-Me pasa igual. Yo solo... No sé que hacer. Te quiero cerca pero me da miedo lo que eso puede llega a significar. Entonces...**

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Rachel impactaron en ella. La morena por otro lado no sabía de donde había sacado esa valentía para besar a Quinn, para decirle lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella o cuando Marley se le acercaba demasiado. Aunque nada de eso importaba en ese momento, estaba besando a Quinn y la rubia le estaba correspondiendo o eso le pareció hasta que todo se volvió negro.

**-Rachel... Ey, Berry... Despierta-** escuchó que la llamaba la voz de Quinn a lo lejos pero, ¿Como? Si hasta un segundo estaba en sus brazos besándola. -**Ey, Frodo. Despierta... Es hora de cenar. Te quedaste dormida y...**

Quinn se detuvo en cuanto Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente mientras que Rose la miraba de forma interrogante al igual que su tía. Miró a su alrededor y definitivamente se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña tal y como había comenzaba su sueño.

_¡No, no y no!_ No podía haber sido un sueño, el beso con Quinn tenía que ser real, no podía no... ¡Dios! Estaba pensando demasiado, necesitaba alejarse de allí rápidamente. Y así lo hizo. Miró a Quinn una última vez antes de salir de la habitación de Rose y posteriormente de la casa bajo la mirada confusa de Santana con la que se cruzó a su paso.

No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar un tiempo a solas lejos de Quinn. Salir de esa casa y poner distancia con esa rubia. Jamas pensó que anhelar tanto una cercanía con Fabray se convertiría en algo más que eso. Un anhelo de ser más que su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza borrando eso de su mente mientras tecleaba en su teléfono llamando a la única persona que sabía que arrancaría a Quinn de su cabeza.

**-Ey, Finn... ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?-** preguntó una vez que contestaron del otro lado sintiendo que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores.

* * *

Hola...

Gracias a todos por la paciencia y la buena onda de siempre. Perdón por no actualizar como antes :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	15. 15 - Fin de un ciclo ¿Inicio de otro?

_Aunque no sientas mi mirada. Aunque no estés al lado mio _  
_no renuncio a este amor. Mi corazón no se da por vencido _  
_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final. Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad _  
_Te voy a cuidar. Nadie te va a lastimar _  
_Yo juro que te voy a amar..._

* * *

**15\. Fin de un ciclo... ¿Inicio de otro?**

* * *

Por mucho que intentó seguir durmiendo, o disimular que lo hacía, aquello no le fue posible. Su novio la había llamado por teléfono pidiéndole que se levantara porque era hora de desayunar. Muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama despotricando contra todo lo que se encontraba a su paso por no haber podido disfrutar de sus cinco minutos diarios.

Aunque la realidad era que llevaba unos días en los cuales asesinaba con la mirada a todo aquel que abriera la boca así sea para respirar. Nadie sabía la razón del por qué la rubia tenía ese humor intratable, por qué de repente todo le molestaba y mandaba a todos al mismísimo infierno. Ni siquiera Samantha, su confidente, lo sabía. Mucho menos Isabelle con quien, después de haberle confesado su condición sexual, se había vuelto más unida. La única que podía sacarle una sonrisa era Rose sin siquiera proponerselo.

Una vez que sonó el timbre en su departamento fue abrir y ni siquiera saludó a su novio que estaba parado en la puerta con una rosa en la mano. Cooper frunció el entrecejo antes de sonreír siguiendo a Quinn que le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo hiciera.

**-Por lo que veo, tu humor de perros sigue... Perdón, Hansel-** se disculpó el chico mirando al corgi gales de la rubia que movió la cabeza sin entender lo que decía. Quinn simplemente negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos. **-No hace falta respuesta, rubia. Todo en ti dice _'No te acerques porque si lo hace te lanzo un Imperio'._**

**-En realidad es Cruciatus. El maleficio torturador se llama Cruciatus-** aclaró Quinn con los dientes apretados sin mirar a su novio que sonrió con picardía como si disfrutara molestando a la rubia. **-Y si hubiera recibido mi puta carta de Hogwarts, habría aprendido hacer magia y ahora estarías revolcándote en el piso siendo torturado-** Coop dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se sentaba a la mesa. **-Hablo en serio, pero para tu suerte no recibí mi carta y la verdad es que te amo muchísimo.**

**-En ninguna parte del contrato decía que tenías que mentirme-** señaló McCain con una sonrisa arrogante. **-Es broma. También te amo. Muchísimo. Me invitas una taza de café, ¿O no?. Porque estoy que me caigo del sueño. Para colmo mi padre quiere que me presente a la empresa dentro de media hora.**

**-¿Por qué no haces honor a la empresa y construye un edificio encima de tu padre?-**preguntó Quinn con seriedad mirando a su novio. **-Hablo en serio. ¿No se cansa de presionarte? ¿O no te cansas tú de que lo haga?**

**-Tú ya tienes un respiro, yo todavía no y no sabes cuanto lo anhelo-** confesó Cooper borrando la sonrisa que tenía puesta por una expresión más seria. Aceptó la taza de café que Quinn le entregó y el silencio se alargó entre los dos siendo reemplazada por una larga y extensa mirada en la cual se exploraban uno al otro. De repente Quinn le quitó la taza de café a su novio y éste protesto: **-Ey, ¿Por qué me quitas el café?**

**-Porque te tomaras un té de hierbas para relajar tu estúpido y sexy cuerpo. Luego te acostaras a dormir en mi cama-** determinó la rubia confundiendo a Cooper que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Quieres un respiro? Bueno, este es un primer paso. Tu padre que espere. Es tu vida, Coop. Manéjala tú, no tu... papito.**

**-Cuando llamas de manera tan irónica a mi padre me gusta muchísimo-** afirmó Cooper sonriendo de nuevo mientras que a la cocina entraba Isabelle con los ojos entrecerrados y bostezando siendo seguida por Santana.

Quinn y Cooper intercambiaron una sonrisa cuando la joven Roxont se acercó a su prima y la abrazó por la cintura como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, mientras que Santana se sentó al lado de Coop apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico volviéndose a dormir. Al menos así fue hasta que Hansel dejó escapar un ladrido que resonó en toda la habitación.

**-¡MIERDA!-** gritó la latina despertando de golpe. **-Quinn, ya que andas matando personas con tu mirada, ¿Por qué no asesinas a este estúpido perro?**

**-Deja a mi perro en paz, Lopez-** replicó la rubia sentando a Isabelle a la mesa que también se apoyó en el hombro de Cooper también con intensiones de dormir de nuevo. **-Voy a prepararle café a las dos asi se despiertan de una vez por todas.**

**-Creo que el humor de perra infeliz todavía le dura-** le susurró Santana a Isabelle que asintió, al igual que Coop que estaba entremedio de las dos. **-¿Tú sabes que le pasa, LCD?**

**-No, no lo sé-** respondió el chico en el mismo tono de voz separándose de las dos chicas acercándose a su novia a quien abrazó por la cintura. Disimuló como pudo la sorpresa de no ser rechazado. **-¿Estas bien?**

A Santana le gustaba observar de lejos como Quinn interactuaba con su novio, ver como se comportaban los dos que parecían más amigos que pareja y, sí, se supone que las mejores relaciones son aquellas en la cual hay compañerismo y confianza pero Quinn y Cooper ya se pasaban de eso. Para la latina lo único que tenían de novios era el titulo. A pesar de que aún había rastros de sueño en su cuerpo eso no evitó que sonriera con picardía.

**-Deja de mirarlos-** susurró Isabelle en el oído de Santana observando ella también a Quinn y su novio que hablaban de cosas que no llegaban a escuchar. O quizás solo hablaba Cooper y la rubia simplemente asentía o rodaba los ojos. **-¿Sigues pensando que Quinn es... Es como tú? Creo que deberías...**

**-Todo en ella grita gay, Belle-** fue la respuesta de la latina inclinándose un poco para que solo la joven Roxont la escuchase. Se fue un instante de la cocina y volvió rápidamente con un papel en la mano y un bolígrafo. Una vez que se sentó de su lugar empezó a escribir cosas que Roxont solo observó de lejos mientras negaba con la cabeza. **-Mira, tiene el novio pantalla, vestuario y una tensión sexual no resuelta con una mujer.**

**-¿Rachel?-** susurró Isabelle sin poder contenerse, aunque más que pregunta aquello sonó a afirmación. Santana asintió con una sonrisa traviesa y la joven Roxont frunció el entrecejo.

**-¡Exacto! Eso explicaría muchas cosas-** afirmó Santana mirándola con una sonrisa que no aceptaba replicas. **-El por qué vive peleándole, por qué no la quiere cerca, pero... **

**-Pero... -** interrumpió Isabelle tratando de llevar a la latina por otro lado para que no descubriera a Quinn. Al menos hasta que la rubia se sintiera preparada para decírselo a la latina. **-Eso no significa que sea como... Como tú.**

**-Lesbiana-** señaló Santana mirando directamente a su amiga que asintió. **-Puedes decirlo, Isabelle. Para mi no es un insulto. Es lo que soy, asi que dilo sin miedo a ofender porque no lo harás. Yo a diferencia de tu prima si asumo lo que soy...**

**-¿Y qué se supone que soy y no asumo, Santana?-** preguntó Quinn mirando a la latina con una ceja en alto mientras que su novio detrás la abrazaba por la cintura mirando también a la latina e Isabelle se pegaba un manotazo en la cara negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Pastelito?-** preguntó la latina haciendo que Isabelle a su lado la mirase con los ojos abiertos, Quinn frente a ella con la mandíbula apretada y cierta palidez en su rostro y Cooper, detrás de su novia, apretó los labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada. **-Me refiero a que... ¿Si ya están los pastelitos? Muero de hambre, por eso...**

**-Mmm... ¿De que hablaban?-** preguntó Isabelle mirando a su prima y Cooper, intentando aliviar la tensión que se había creado debido al comentario de Santana que en ese momento estaba recibiendo las patadas de la joven por debajo de la mesa de la cocina. **-¿Nos cuentan de que se trata o...?**

**-Le estaba contando a Quinn que encontré un lugar donde podemos mandar a hacer los diseños de los uniformes que usaremos cuando compitamos en el torneo de Quidditch-** respondió Cooper separándose de su novia que no quitaba la mirada de Santana, ni ésta le quitaba la mirada a Quinn. **-Mmm... Es en Connecticut así que... Debo ir cuanto antes a llevar los bocetos y ver la paleta de colores para los uniformes, entonces... ¡Ok, basta! No puedo hablar si al lado mio se está llevando a cabo la tercera guerra mundial a través de miradas.**

**-Es tu novia, que parece que no puede dejar de verme... O quizás dije algo fuera de lugar-** indicó Santana con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos mientras que Quinn frente a ella apretaba los puños. **-Dime... Lucy- **enfatizó esto ultimo la latina con una sonrisa de lado.** -¿Dije algo fuera de lugar?**

**-Todo lo que sale de tu boca está fuera de lugar-** respondió Quinn con los dientes apretados arrojando la servilleta que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa alertando tanto a Isabelle como a Cooper. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y se abrazaron expectantes a lo que sea que fuera a pasar entre Quinn y la latina. **-Desde hace tiempo vengo soportando tus frases con doble sentido y, si bien es algo que está en tu sistema, no es característico de ti que insistas tanto. Así que mejor dime lo que esperas de mi y continuemos con nuestras vidas.**

**-Lo que espero de ti es que seas honesta no solo conmigo, sino con todos los que te rodeamos pero por sobre todas las cosas contigo misma-** apuntó Santana descruzándose de brazos y acercándose a Quinn a quien señaló con un dedo. **-Te llenas la boca diciendo que aceptas a todos por igual, que eres la nueva Dios, pero no te aceptas a ti misma.**

**-¿Y que se supone que tengo que aceptar de mi?-** cuestionó Quinn con orgullo y una ceja en alto. **-Esto que ves es lo que soy.**

**-No, lo que eres está muy lejos de ser este triste dibujo tuyo que eres ahora-** replicó la latina con un dejo de tristeza en la voz lo cual hizo flaquear momentáneamente los muros de Quinn. Santana respiró profundo antes de acercarse a la rubia y continuar: **-Escucha, no pienso sacarte de ningún lado porque sé lo horrible que se siente que lo hagan los demás y no uno mismo pero... ¿Sabes lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que yo si confié en ti y tú lo supiste todo desde el primer momento. Absolutamente todo. El que ahora no me cuentes nada duele, pero tú sabrás...**

**-Santana...-** llamó Quinn cuando la latina se perdió detrás de la puerta de la cocina y posteriormente del departamento seguida de Isabelle que dejó a su prima con el novio. Antes de irse la chica susurró un _'Yo me ocupo'_. Cooper no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a su novia con fuerza tratando de borrar la tristeza que sabía que había invadido a Quinn. **-No sé que espera de mi...**

**-Ya te lo dijo- **susurró Coop separándose de la rubia que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. **-No me mires así, Quinnie. Sabes que tiene razón... y sinceramente pienso como ella. No me estoy echando para atrás, es solo que... Cada vez se vuelve más insostenible. Ademas... Cuando empezamos con esto, pensé que lo hacíamos por mi y no por ti.**

**-Cállate, no digas nada-** ordenó Quinn separando del chico que la aferró con fuerzas cuando la rubia quiso separarse de él. **-¡Tú no sabes nada!**

**-Ey... Lo supe siempre y jamas dije nada. ¿Por qué piensas que te propuse que fingieras ser mi novia?-** sentenció Cooper con seriedad antes de quitar con ternura y lentitud uno de los mechones cortos de Quinn del rostro de ésta. **-Quinnie... Mírame. Quizás fingimos estar juntos pero lo mucho que nos queremos... Eso es algo que no es fingido, algo que es real. Porque sin importar que yo sea gay o que lo seas tú... Tú siempre seras mi chica. Mi chica hermosa, dulce y adorablemente freak.**

**-Tú también siempre seras mi chico-** susurró Quinn abrazando con fuerzas a Cooper mientras que las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Lo mismo que pasaba con McCain. **-Perdón... Yo... Debería haber actuado mejor. Ahora si terminamos todos los sabrán, sabrán lo que eres... Lo que somos.**

**-Y que lo sepan-** replicó Cooper separándose nuevamente de la rubia a quien miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna. **-Que lo sepan, Quinn. Ya estoy cansado, quiero caminar de la mano de mi pareja sin importarme lo que digan, quiero besar a esa persona sin el temor de que alguien me vea y se lo cuente a mi familia. Quiero ser libre... ¿Tú no?**

**-En realidad yo ya se lo dije a Isabelle-** confesó Quinn limpiándose las lagrimas. **-Y se lo tomó bien. Quizás si se lo digo al resto de mi familia se lo tomen igual. Sé que así será pero...**

**-Pero...-** interrumpió Cooper aferrándose más a la cintura de la rubia. **-Sin importa qué, siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Te lo repito... Siempre seras mi chica, ¿Ok? No importa con cuantas mujeres estés o con cuantos hombres este yo-** aquello hizo sonreír a Quinn que contagió su sonrisa a Cooper. **-Siempre seras mi chica.**

**-Y tú siempre seras mi chico. Mi hermoso, grandote y musculoso chico-** afirmó Quinn poniéndose de puntas de pie para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Cooper que la abrazó levantándola del suelo. **-Supongo que ya no seras más mi novio.**

**-Supones bien. Ahora debo pensar cómo decirle a mi padre que cuando me llevaba a los partidos de polo no miraba a los caballos, sino a los jinetes-** bromeó el chico haciendo reír a Quinn que lo golpeó. **-Y además debo averiguar si la persona que tengo en vista está libre, a ver si tengo una oportunidad con quien creo que sería mi pareja perfecta. Mmm... ¿Sabes algo de Rachel? Porque quería preguntarle por...**

**-Pensé que te gustaban los hombres, McCain-** escupió Quinn con molestia separándose del que fue su novio falso hasta hacía minutos atrás. **-Berry, por lo que tengo entendido, es una mujer.**

La poca alegría que había sentido momentos atrás se esfumó tal y como apareció con la sola mención del nombre de Rachel. Hacía casi dos semanas que no la veía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba molesta y dolida por como la morena se había ido de la casa de Josefina y se preguntaba todo el tiempo si había hecho mal y por eso Berry salió disparada sin explicación alguna.

La chica había dejado de vivir con Santana, había vuelto a su departamento en Brooklyn sin explicación alguna, o al menos así había dicho la latina cuando Quinn le preguntó por Rachel o si sabía algo de ella. Trataba de entender por qué un metro cincuenta y ocho de altura la confundía tanto, pero aún así no quería asumir lo que siempre fue una revelación para ella respecto a la morena.

Maldecía el momento en que Santana había llevado a Rachel con ella a la casa Fabray. Maldecía el momento en que la morena, sin decir absolutamente nada, se había colado en su interior, como la había hecho sentir y como la había mantenido pendiente de ella todo el tiempo más allá de fingir indiferencia y un constante desacuerdo.

Había mantenido a Rachel lejos de su vida por esa misma razón. Durante esos ocho años le había prohibido a Santana que le contara a Berry cualquier detalle de su vida y al mismo tiempo le había pedido expresamente que la mantuviera alejada de ella, era por eso mismo que Rachel no sabía casi nada de la existencia de Rose, o del equipo de Quidditch y la razón por cual sancionaron a la rubia, entre otras cosas más.

Quinn en cambio sabía más cosas de las que Rachel sabía de ella. Jamas lo admitiría o lo confesaría pero había asistido a la mayoría de las obras de teatro que la morena había protagonizado en Broadway. Siempre la miraba desde el más escondido lugar para no ser descubierta, aunque eso tampoco lo admitiría. Rachel no tenía por qué saber aquello. Ni siquiera saber de la existencia de su pequeña caja privada donde había fotografías importantes para ella. Fotografías que pertenecían a su familia, amigos y... Rachel.

**-Te quiero-** susurró Cooper con ternura dejando un beso en la cabeza de la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-También te quiero... muchísimo-** correspondió Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos del chico que sonrió con dulzura. **-Ahora ve a descansar. Yo arreglo esto y después me voy al estudio. Recuéstate en mi cama y no dejes que Hansel se recueste contigo porque no te dejara dormir sino. Vamos...**

**-Pero quiero dormir con nuestro hijo-** bromeó Cooper separándose de Quinn que lo fulminó con la mirada. **-Es broma. Ya sé que tuviste a tus hijos cuando eras soltera y que yo nada tengo que ver en esa familia de tres.**

**-Así me gusta. Eres el ex novio falso de la madre, no el padre falso de los hijos-** aclaró Quinn con diversión dejando escapar una carcajada cuando Cooper le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez que McCain se perdió detrás de la sala, Quinn dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de sentimientos y emociones. No lo había hecho con Cooper en frente porque no quería preocupar al chico. Había aprendido que siempre debía mostrar su mejor sonrisa, reflejar una falsa aura de seguridad y ante todo negar que estaba mal adoptando el_ "Estoy bien, no me pasa nada"_ como un mantra repitiéndolo una y otra vez con la esperanza de que creérselo ella misma y quizás los demás también lo harían.

De camino al estudio no prestó atención a nada, ni siquiera viajar en su motocicleta la hacía sentir algo. Lo único que quería era ver a Rachel y reclamarle, gritarle o hacer algo que le dijera por qué mierda se fue así de la casa de Josefina, ¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo malo? ¿Se había sobrepasado con alguna de sus bromas? ¡Dios! ¡Era un idiota! Debía controlarse más, ¿Si lo había hecho todos estos años por qué ahora a la primera de cambio metía la pata tan profundamente?

Llegó al estudio y saludó a Sugar, su secretaria, de la forma más amable y educada que pudo. Se encontró con varios papeles sobre su escritorio y pensó que de esa forma mantendría la cabeza en otro lado que no fuera Rachel. Al menos por unas horas su cometido se cumplió, estuvo haciendo algunas llamadas con unos clientes, confirmando algunas fechas y cancelando otras.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo había llegado por lo que se estiró en su asiento haciendo sonar los huesos de su columna y de sus manos. Recogió sus cosas y abandonó su oficina, ésta vez, despidiéndose de Sugar antes de dirigirse hacia el Cuban Love donde esperaba encontrarse con su amiga Samantha Fox.

Con ella no necesitaba palabras, solamente deseaba un abrazo y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, sobre todo con Santana con quien también deseaba hablar pero que no iba a hacer hasta que la latina fuera la primera en presentar la bandera blanca pidiendo paz. Fue ella quien se fue enojada del departamento sin ni siquiera escuchar, entonces ella tenía que ser la primera en acercarse.

**-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-** canturreó Samantha cuando vio a Quinn entrando al Cuban Love. **-Jerry, cancela la impresión de carteles de _"Se busca"_ porque la desaparecida ya apareció.**

**-Cierra la boca, idiota-** ordenó Quinn sonriendo viendo como Samantha frente a ella abría los brazos al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de cabeza que la rubia entendió muy bien.

Sentir los brazos de su amiga cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo le permitió respirar libremente por primera vez desde hacía poco más de una semana. Se aferró con fuerza lo más que pudo al cuerpo de la chica y se quedó estancada allí todo el tiempo que quiso. Algo que a Samantha no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

**-Jerry, prepara tu mejor plato para dos porque con mi pequeña Quinnie tendremos un almuerzo romántico-** se rió Samantha mirando a Fabray que sonrió con ternura. **-Ven, rubia, dejemos que el chef se ponga manos a la obra y nosotras pongamos nuestras lenguas en función...**

**-Eso puede entenderse de varias maneras-** indicó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa siendo guiada por su amiga hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle.** -¿Como has estado?**

**-Yo bien pero no hablemos de mi, hablemos de ti. Fuiste tú quien desapareció durante casi dos semanas-** señaló Samantha haciendo que Quinn bajara la cabeza de manera vergonzosa. **-Descuida, yo entiendo todo y por eso mismo no estoy molesta. ¿Quieres contarme que pasó?**

**-Rachel Berry fue lo que pasó-** susurró Quinn sentándose a la mesa con Fox enfrente de ella.**-Hace más de una semana estábamos en casa de mami Jose, se quedó dormida y se veía adorable por lo que sentí las ganas de no despertarla pero lo hice. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedo mirándome con ese marrón chocolate atrapante y de repente se fue. ¡Se fue como si nada! No dijo ni_ 'Adiós'_ ni un _'Vete a la mierda'_ o _'Abrázame'_. ¡Se fue sin decirme nada!.**

**-Mmm... _"Adorable"_, _"Marrón chocolate atrapante"_-** enumeró Samantha viendo como las mejillas de Quinn se teñían de rosa. **-Ey, tranquila. No hace falta que digas nada. Yo lo sé y sabes que te apoyo sin importar a quien metas en tu cama. Ya sea un hombre, mujer, una esponja o un peluche. Para mi siempre seras mi pequeña rubia llorona que me encontré en Central Park aquella noche de invierno hace tantos años atrás.**

**-Gracias porque no estoy con ganas de ir diciéndole a todo aquel que me conoce que soy gay-** murmuró Quinn jugueteando con una servilleta de papel mientras que Samantha frente a ella sonreía con orgullo y picardía. **-Por cierto, gracias por decírmelo mucho antes. Digo, ya que sabías que era gay me lo hubieras dicho y me ahorraba todo el drama.**

**-Eso era algo que debías atravesarlo tú, algo que debías darte cuenta sola-** Afirmó Samantha con seriedad pero aún así se le podía notar el orgullo en cada palabra que decía o en cada movimiento que realizaba. **-Llega un momento en el que no puedes más y terminas asumiéndolo. En parte fue por eso que yo le dije a mi madre que era lesbiana. Ademas, siempre estaba planeándome citas con tipos. Tipos que eran más para ella que para mi, entonces un día me canse y no solo de eso, sino de esas estúpidas preguntas que todo pariente sin vida propia pregunta, y le dije que no perdiera tiempo planificándome citas con hombres porque me iban las mujeres-** contó Samantha haciendo reír a Quinn que se sintió dichosa de disfrutar una vez más de aquella historia. **-Lo único que lamentó fue que no iba a darle nietos. Dos años después, tras una "recaída", llegó mi hermoso Seth.**

**-Aww... Seth. Hace tiempo que no lo veo-** señaló Quinn con una sonrisa tierna viendo como su amiga sonreía con dulzura. **-¿Como está mi sobrino?**

**-Bien, está pasando tiempo con mi hermano. Vuelve dentro de unas semanas. Ambos lo necesitaban y querían, asi que...-** respondió Samantha encogiéndose de hombros. **-Ademas no es lo mismo babear por Scarlett Johansson, Megan Fox y Emilia Clarke con tu tío que con tu madre, ¿O si?**

**-Tienes que admitir que tiene buen gusto-** se burló Quinn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Sammy frente a ella la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **-Además es un chico adorable, Samantha. No podrías haberlo criado mejor. Fuiste madre y padre al mismo tiempo y ahora se está viendo reflejado eso en Seth. Y por encima de todo eso le diste el nieto que tu madre tanto anhelaba.**

**-Y volvemos a hablar de mi- **canturreó Fox haciendo reír a Quinn que murmuró un _'Culpable'_señalándose a ella misma. **-Mejor cuéntame que pasó con Santana.**

**-Ok, no voy a preguntar como sabes eso porque seguramente Santana te lo habrá contado. Aunque cabe destacar que eres MI mejor amiga y no la de ella-** señaló Quinn con algo de celos haciendo reír a Samantha que se cruzó de brazos. **-Así que vamos a resumir esto porque no tengo ganas de hablar. No ahora-** aclaró la rubia mirando directamente a su amiga. **-Santana sospecha lo mismo que todo el mundo, porque a estas alturas estoy segura de que si salgo con un cartel que diga_ 'Soy gay'_ muchos me gritarían _'Por fin'_. Como sea... Mi querida amiga latina volvió al ruedo con ese tema, discutimos y dijo algo que me tocó el corazón.**

**-¿Qué dijo?- **preguntó Samantha viendo como uno de sus empleados se acercaban a ellas con el almuerzo listo junto con una botella de agua. **-Nada de alcohol porque debes conducir y no quiero cargar con tu muerte en mi consciencia.**

**-Muy considerado de tu parte-** ironizó Quinn mirando su plato. **-Tiene rico olor y la mezcla de colores es buenísima. Jerry es el puto amo de la cocina y el arte comestible... ¿Qué?-** preguntó cuando Samantha frente a ella la miró con una ceja en alto. **-Ok, ok. Aclaremos que no estoy cambiando de tema. Solamente estoy halagando a tu chef.**

**-Si, claro-** se burló Sammy con sarcasmo antes de dar el primer bocado a su comida dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción. **-Pero tienes razón, Jerry es el puto amo de la cocina. Ahora háblame de lo que te dijo Santana.**

Quinn le contó absolutamente todo a Samantha mientras almorzaban las dos. No le sorprendió para nada que Fox pensara igual que Cooper y por consiguiente igual que Santana. No necesitaba que le dijeran una vez lo mala amiga que había sido con la latina pero aún así escucho en silencio todas las cosas que Samantha le estaba diciendo. También tuvo que escuchar que su amiga dijera que desde hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en la relación de la rubia con Cooper. La manera en que Samantha la tomó de la mano y la miro cuando Quinn le repitió que era gay era algo que la rubia no olvidaría, ni siquiera el _'Ahora te quiero mucho más'_ que la chica pronunció.

Aquello tranquilizó a Quinn porque era una más que lo sabía y no la rechazaba. Todavía debía hablar con su familia pero no tenía prisas por hacerlo. De momento solo quería hablar con Santana, tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con su amiga. Eso ademas de saber algo de Berry aunque lo negase.

Una llamada a su teléfono fue lo que la sacó de la burbuja que se había creado entorno a Samantha y ella. Una llamada que fue poco entendible por la discusión entre padre e hija que Jason mantenía con Rose a través del teléfono y que hizo sonreír a Quinn con ternura. Por lo que pudo entender tenía que reunirse con los dos Fabray en Central Park, pero debía ir rápido.

La rubia se despidió de Samantha que la abrazó nuevamente recordándole lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, cosa que hizo sonreír a la rubia con la mezcla de timidez y felicidad. Ya eran más de la cuatro de la tarde cuando abandonó el Cuban Love y se encaminó hacia Central Park en su motocicleta. Llegó al lugar en cuestiones de minutos y apenas vio a su hermano y su sobrina sonrió. Aunque la sonrisa tambaleó cuando los vio intercambiar una sonrisa nerviosa entre ambos que la puso en alerta.

_-¡Mierda!- _gritó en su mente cuando vio quien se acercaba a lo lejos hacia donde estaban ellos.

Al parecer la recién llegada tampoco esperaba encontrarse allí a juzgar por la manera en la que abrieron sus ojos marrones mirándola directamente. La sonrisa culpable tanto de Rose como Jason le causó a la rubia la leve sospecha de que aquello estaba todo planeado. Obviamente planeado por padre e hija, porque Rachel siguió mirándola como si hubiera visto un fantasma o a un dementor. ¡Ni que fuera a quitarle la alegría dejándola solo con sus malos recuerdos!

Con su orgullo más a flor de piel que de costumbre se acercó con paso firme hacia donde estaba solamente Jason porque Rose había ido a buscar a Rachel que tenía cara de querer salir huyendo de allí. De hecho, Quinn se sorprendió de que la morena no estuviera mirando hacia todos lados buscando vías de escape. Aún así debía admitir una cosa, verla de nuevo le revoloteó todo en su interior, la hizo suspirar e intentar por todos los medios evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sus labios.

Berry no merecía eso, no merecía ni una misera muestra de cariño o de alegría por volver a verla, no merecía siquiera que la mirase. Si a la morena poco le había importado irse de la casa de Josefina sin decir ni una palabra, entonces a ella poco le importaba ser recelosa, hostil y hasta agresiva. Rachel se merecía eso y más.

**-Pero miren quien nos honra con su presencia-** ironizó Quinn con la sonrisa más hipócrita y fría que logró esbozar antes de realizar una pequeña reverencia frente a Rachel a quien miro a los ojos acentuando más su sonrisa. **-El duende fugitivo.**

**-Se comporta como un perro rabioso cuando está dolida-** intervino Rose regalandole a Rachel una sonrisa tierna y divertida. Luego se giro a su padre que apretó los labios para evitar reír. **-Desde aquí puedo sola, papi. Así que puedes irte. No van a matarse una a la otra sin afectar mi psicología y no creo que ambas quieran cargar en su consciencia el peso de saber que me traumatizaron para toda la vida solo porque se asesinaron frente a mi. ¿Cierto, tías?**

**-¿Tías?-** preguntó Quinn mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su sobrina mientras que Rachel se removía inquieta exasperando a la rubia. **-¿Puedes quedarte quieta, Dobby? Eres un elfo libre, el señor Malfoy no puede someterte más... y tú-** agregó señalando y mirando nuevamente a su sobrina que sonrió con diversión sin soltar la mano de Rachel. **-Vas a explicarme de que se trata todo esto y vas a hacerlo ahora. Ademas, ¿Qué hace Frodo aquí? ¿Por fin encontró la salida de la cueva y se acordó que dejo personas en el mundo real o qué?**

**-¿Tanto me extrañaste que ahora me peleas? ¿O es acaso que te dolió muchísimo que me haya ido de tu casa sin decirte nada?-** espetó Rachel comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Quinn.

¿Qué se creía esta rubia? Que le gustara no cambiaba nada, no iba a permitir que le hablara así. Porque sí, Quinn Fabray le gustaba y le gustaba muchísimo. Lo sospechaba antes de irse de la casa de Josefina y lo confirmó mientras cenaba con Finn la misma noche de su escape. No importaba lo que el chico alto dijera, lo que hiciera, de que hablara de su boda y de como parecía querer retroceder en su decisión de dar ese paso tan importante. Lo único que importaba era la manera en que la mente de Rachel se encontraba muy lejos de allí, en un lugar donde estaba Quinn. De hecho se la imaginaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado al irse, con su mirada confusa tratando de entender su actitud tan inestable.

Quiso volver en cuando Finn pasó por ella unas calles lejos de la casa de Josefina pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor huir de allí, separarse de Quinn, poner distancia entre las dos hasta que se aclarase un poco. Aunque no había mucho por aclarar porque todo estaba bastante claro. Quinn Fabray le gustaba, no era solo una simple atracción. Estaba en el camino sin retorno de que todo lo de la rubia le gustase por muy malo que fuera y si bien eso la asustaba no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Fue por eso mismo que en cuanto Rose la llamó citándola a Central Park no dudo un segundo en responder afirmativamente porque de cierta forma, sino estaba preparada para ver a Quinn, por lo menos vería una parte de ella. Algo que le haga sentirla cerca sin estar la rubia presente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Quinn cerca del resto de los Fabray, con su look rockstar que tan bien le quedaba. Su cabello corto y desprolijo en conjunto con su campera negra de cuero y esos lentes de aviador que cubrían los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

**-Ya quisieras ser tan importante para mi, Frodo-** replicó Quinn parándose frente a la morena que se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja en alto. -**Ni siquiera note tu ausencia. Es más, ni siquiera te... ¿Pero porque mierda hablo contigo? Yo no hablo con hobbits.**

**-Empezaras a hacerlo porque Rachel es mi nueva tía adoptiva, por ende la veras más de seguido-** intervino Rose mirando seriamente a su tía que le devolvió la mirada con los labios fruncidos y una ceja en alto. **-Hablo en serio, te guste o no. Ademas se acerca mi cumpleaños y Rachel será mi invitada de honor. Es por eso que esta aquí, porque quiero que la guiemos en el camino sin retorno del frikismo porque mi cumpleaños sera una fiesta temática de Harry Potter.**

**-Disculpa, ¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel que había desviado su vista del rostro de Quinn justo antes de morder su labio al ver los de la rubia. **-Repite eso.**

**-¿Acaso estas sorda?-** señaló Quinn mirando fríamente a la morena que la ignoró sonriendo con arrogancia. **-Todos los años hacemos una fiesta temática para el cumpleaños de Rose. El año pasado fue el Señor de los Anillos, este año toca Harry Potter... cosa que había olvidado-** susurró eso ultimo la rubia para si misma antes de dirigirse a Rachel nuevamente. **-Lo que quiere decir que no necesitas disfraz porque la altura de Dobby ya tienes, la de Winky también. Incluso hasta la de Kreacher.**

**-¡No!- **gritó Rose de golpe asustando a ambas chicas que estaban bastantes entretenidas asesinándose una a la otra. **-Cambio de planes a ultimo momento. Este año no sera Harry Potter, lo dejaremos para tu cumpleaños, tía Quinn. Este año haremos, y presten atención porque humildemente es una brillante idea... ¡Once Upon a Time! ¡Y tú seras mi Emma Swan!-** señalo Rose a Quinn con ilusión mientras que la rubia abría la boca sin saber que decir. La pequeña la ignoro y se dirigió a la morena que la miraba con una expresión de terror en el rostro. **-Y tú seras mi Regina Mills...**

**-Regina Mills versión de bolsillo querrás decir-** se burlo Quinn con una sonrisa irónica sin demostrar lo contradictoria que se sentía. **-Rose, creo que...**

**-No cambiare de opinión ni siquiera por tu colección de cómics o horas inagotables de videojuegos así que... Ni siquiera lo intentes, Lucy-** interrumpió Rose a su tía que se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado de manera infantil mientras que Rachel se mantenía al margen de todo porque su mente volvía a perderse lejos de allí, otra vez recargándose de pensamientos.

Rose sonrió para si misma y tomo cada una de las manos de las chicas diciéndole que tenía hambre mientras sonreía completamente feliz anticipándose a lo que su mente ya había planeado, y a lo mejor todo sería un desastre pero quizás, solo quizás, eso fuera necesario para que tanto su tía como la morena dejaran de comportarse como idiotas y dieran el paso que ninguna se animaba a dar pero que ambas lo deseaban... Aunque no lo dijeran.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada perdón nuevamente por el retraso y muchas gracias por el aguante de siempre :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	16. 16 - Un paso adelante

_Hoy tengo mil razones para decirte que eres el pie de mis inspiraciones. _  
_Quiero amarte. Amor como el tuyo no hay en todas partes._  
_No sé que me habrás hecho que no paro de pensarte y extrañarte, __cuando no te tengo conmigo._

_Preguntale a la luna que de todo es testigo..._

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga **Anna**...

Podría enumerar una cosa en especifico por la cual te regalo esto pero la realidad es que hay muchas cosas que quedarían afuera de ser así. Así que... Este capitulo va todas esas risas que compartimos en nuestro mundo whatsappero, la confianza que depositas en mi, como me mandas a dormir a veces, por cuidar mis ojos (jajaja) y por sobre todas las cosas... por considerarme tu Isabelle personal. Muchas gracias, Anna... por todo y más :3

* * *

**16\. Un paso adelante**

* * *

**-Tienes que correr más. Vamos, llevamos días así y todavía no has aprendido a resistir. Ademas, esto es nada en comparación con lo que tengo planeado-** afirmó Quinn moviéndose lentamente en su motocicleta mientras que al lado de ella una joven jadeaba en busca de oxigeno.

**-Es... esto es tu... venganz... venganza, ¿No?-** preguntó la chica tirándose al suelo. **-Tiem... tiempo fuera.**

**-Te hacía más resistente, Berry-** murmuró Quinn bajándose de la motocicleta para fijarse en la morena que respiraba con dificultad. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Ves como... como si te preocupas por mi?-** señaló Rachel desde el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios difícil de ocultar.

Hacía cinco días atrás estaba huyendo de Quinn Fabray y ahora se encontraba cerca del Kissena Park con ella, más precisamente en uno de los campos de béisbol del lugar donde la rubia había decidido entrenarla con la excusa de recuperar los entrenamientos perdidos de Quidditch, o al menos una parte de ellos.

Cuando se presentó a las siete de la mañana en la puerta del departamento de Quinn no pensó que tenerla frente a ella después de casi dos semanas y varios días más, tras la trampa de Rose en Central Park, le haría temblar las piernas de la manera que lo hizo. Jamas había sentido algo así o similar, que con solo una mirada todo su mundo se tambaleara. Y ni hablar de la sonrisa que Quinn trató de ocultar en cuanto la vio en su puerta.

El viaje hasta Flushing lo realizaron en la moto de la rubia. La manera en que el estomago de Rachel se retorció era algo que la morena recordaría todo el tiempo y algo que Quinn no olvidaría jamas.

Por mucho que intento mantenerse cortante o alejada de Rachel le fue imposible por el simple hecho de que los brazos de la morena rondeándole la cintura le hacía sentir que todo el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, dejando solamente esa sensación bienestar y de saber que pertenecía allí. Aceleró un poco la velocidad solamente para asustar a Rachel y que ésta se aferrara más a ella.

La morena por otro lado, a pesar de creer que morirían en la primera curva que se encontraran en el camino, se permitió disfrutar del viaje en donde pudo aferrarse con fuerzas a la cintura de Quinn. Era lo más cerca que había estado jamas de la rubia y aún así quería más, por eso en determinado momento del viaje se dejó llevar recostando su rostro en la espalda de Quinn mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que eso le generaba.

Quería disfrutar de la manera en que el perfume de Fabray se colaba en sus fosas nasales y la transportaba hacia otra dimensión, sin saber que la rubia detrás del volante se sentía igual que ella o quizás peor pero que insistía en ocultarlo solo para que no la descubriera.

Una vez que llegaron, Quinn se detuvo solo para que Rachel bajara. Después de eso la sometió a un entrenamiento intensivo alegando que eso era todo lo que se había perdido de los entrenamientos de Quidditch en la casa de Josefina a lo largo de todos esos días de ausencia. Algo que la rubia se encargó de remarcar todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas haciendo que Rachel sonriera para si misma porque creía, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo para no ilusionarse, de que si Quinn la atacaba todo el tiempo con eso era porque la había extrañado.

**-Ya fue mucho por hoy. Ven-** ordenó Quinn fingiendo seriedad mientras le tendía la mano a la morena que sonrió aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía.

En un acto de picardía tiró de la mano de la rubia y por ende la chica trastabilló cayendo encima de la morena que dejó escapar una carcajada antes de sentir el cuerpo y la respiración de Quinn en su cuello, cosa que la hizo ponerse seria antes de mirar a la rubia a los ojos chocando directamente con ese verde avellana que la cada vez la atrapaba más.

**-Lindos ojos-** susurró Rachel colocando sus manos a los costados de la chica en un acto de valentía. **-O para que sea más freak y logres entenderlo... _Lor menari_.**

Ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia fue más de lo que Rachel esperaba conseguir, aún así se sentía orgullosa de si misma por lograr eso. Fue por eso mismo que se aventuró un poco más y se permitió dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia deteniéndose más segundos de lo acordado sin notar como Quinn cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de eso.

Fabray por otro lado podría haber correspondido a ese halago pero Rachel había vuelto a ella nuevamente y no quería que volviera a huir por culpa de un paso en falso o un impulso incontrolable. Así que simplemente se permitió sonreírle a modo de agradecimiento y separarse lo más rápido que pudo pero sin aparentar desesperación por hacerlo. Aunque lo cierto era que no quería moverse para nada de donde estaba pero tampoco quería incomodar a Rachel.

A lo largo de esos días se había puesto a pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería acercarse a Rachel debía hacerlo con cautela y sensatez. Estaba algo confusa porque de repente la idea de ser amiga de la morena le hacía sentir que estaba bien pero al segundo y medio ese pensamiento le hacía sentir que ser su amiga era poco. Fue por eso mismo que decidió ir con cautela, ademas el pensamiento de que Rachel no quería nada más que simple amistad con ella la invadía a cada momento que planeaba intentar, por mínima que sea la posibilidad, de conquistar a la morena.

Berry por otro lado se sintió más segura de si misma al dejar ese beso en la mejilla de Quinn y que ésta no la rechazara. Sentía que era un buen primer paso hacia la recuperación de esa relación amistosa que empezaban a crear antes de su huida de la casa de Josefina.

El viaje de regreso lo realizaron en completo silencio adoptando la misma posición que habían tomado en la ida, con Rachel detrás de la rubia aferrándose con fuerza desmedida cuando ésta aceleraba la velocidad solo para sentir los brazos de la morena cerrándose alrededor de su cintura, o la manera en que los pulgares de ésta última acariciaban su vientre por encima de su ropa deportiva.

Fue en ese momento en el que Quinn pensó que el revoloteo que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de la intervención de la tela, solo era un mínimo de lo que sentiría cuando Rachel tocara directamente su piel. Daba igual cual fuera el lugar elegido para acariciar, su piel quemaría y sentiría como nunca lo había hecho antes.

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-** preguntó la morena cuando Quinn se detuvo frente a _Biblioteca Beth_ y le pidió que bajase junto con ella.

**-Debo buscar algo y nos vamos. Lo prometo-** aseguró la rubia acomodándose su cabello corto e hipnotizando a Rachel que se quedó petrificada. **-Ey... Berry, ¿Me escuchas?**

**-Cla... Claro que si-** respondió la morena saliendo de su ensimismamiento tras sacudir su cabeza. **-Ni que fueras tan hipnotizante, Fabray.**

**-Al parecer si lo soy-** replicó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a Rachel que tragó saliva disimuladamente. **-¿Agito de nuevo mi hermosa y suave cabellera así te pierdes en eso?**

**-Hazlo y no podré contenerme-** afirmó Berry uniéndose al juego de que Quinn que borró momentáneamente su sonrisa cuando la morena se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y, por ende, a su boca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. **-Olvidas lo esencial de todo esto, Lucy.**

**-¿Ah, si?-** preguntó Fabray moviendo inconscientemente los labios mientras que sus ojos se perdían en los de Rachel. **-¿Qué es lo esencial?**

**-Que el jugador también juega parte del juego-** susurró Rachel soplando ligeramente los labios de la rubia antes de separarse para no meter la pata. Se sintió orgullosa de si misma cuando vio que Quinn cerraba los ojos levemente, y se sintió más orgullosa aún cuando descubrió en la puerta de la biblioteca a Marley mirándolas como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza o un baldazo de agua fría. Rachel, contenta y orgullosa, esbozó la sonrisa más arrogante que pudo antes de saludar a la chica: **-Hola, bibliotecaria.**

_¡En tu cara!_ Gritó su cabeza cuando Marley la ignoró y entró nuevamente a la biblioteca. Quinn por otro lado parecía no enterarse de nada porque seguía perdida en vaya uno a saber qué. Rachel tampoco quiso ilusionarse pensando que la rubia estaba petrificada por su acción porque no quería engañarse a si misma. No quería ilusionarse y después darse de lleno la cabeza contra la pared. _Paso a paso,_ había sido su lema los últimos días. No debía apresurar nada porque la amistad de Quinn era más importante que cualquier cosa. Prefería tenerla de esa forma a no tenerla directamente.

Camille, la chica del café como la llamaba Rachel para si misma, fue un poco más amable que Marley y se acercó a la morena saludándola con un abrazo rápido y un beso en la mejilla que Rachel correspondió de igual manera aunque algo sorprendida. El abrazo que la chica le regaló a Quinn pudo haber causado molestia y celos en Berry pero por alguna extraña razón, Camille no le hacía sonar ninguna alarma, nada que le dijera _"peligro"_ iluminado con luces de neón.

La morena las siguió por detrás mientras se adentraban en la biblioteca mientras escuchaba técnicas sobre fotografía que ella no entendía. Lo único que llegó a entender de la conversación fue cuando ambas chicas acordaron un cita donde, al parecer, Quinn examinaría a Camille antes de que ésta se presentase en algo llamado _NYIP_.

**-¿Qué es NYIP?-** preguntó una vez que entraron a la biblioteca y Quinn se dirigió a uno de los estantes en busca de un libro.

Como Marley estaba que parecía echar humo, Rachel ignoró la orden de la rubia de que la esperase y en su lugar prefirió acompañarla, más que nada por su integridad física. No quería sufrir un ataque de libros por parte de la bibliotecaria.

**-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Berry?-** cuestionó Quinn mirando a la morena que sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. **-¿Entonces?**

**-Tú no hablas muy bajo que digamos-** fue la respuesta de Rachel viendo como Quinn perdía su vista leyendo los nombres en los lomos de los libros que se presentaban ante ella. **-Te escuche cuando hablabas con Camille. Por cierto, ella me cae bien. Me parece agradable y muy amable. Ademas su café es muy rico y exquisito... Oh, y su carita de duende me causa ternura.**

**-Mira quien hablaba de duende-** ironizó Quinn ganándose que la morena le pegase en el hombro con el libro que le había dado con anterioridad para que lo sostuviera. **-Auch, Frodo. No se trata de esa forma a los libros que tantas historias guardan y reflejan en sus paginas cargadas de tintas y de momentos que te transportan a miles de lugares sin abandonar el lugar donde estas...**

**-Wow... Si que amas los libros-** se burló Rachel haciendo sonreír a Quinn que le sacó la lengua. **-Lo digo en serio. Cuando te cases con tu libro favorito espero recibir mi invitación. Es más, hasta puedo cantar gratis en tu boda. No puedes negarte a eso. Ahora dime qué es NYIP.**

**-Jamas olvidas nada, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Fabray mirando a la morena que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. **-NYIP es el _New York Intitute of Photography_ donde yo estudié y me gradué. Camille ahora quiere ingresar ahí pero para hacerlo quiere tener un mínimo de conocimiento porque no quiere hacer el ridículo. Cosa que no pasara porque sinceramente tiene muchísimo talento, su único problema es que no termina de creérselo y yo solo...**

De repente y sin proponerselo, Quinn había creado un clima ameno donde se puso a hablar con Rachel como si la conociera de toda la vida, sin preocupación alguna. Poco le importaba que la vería como una sentimental, o como una rubia odiosa, o lo que sea que haya cruzado por la mente de la morena. En ese momento solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y Rachel, con su silencio, la invitó a eso.

La morena por otro lado escucho atentamente como Quinn hablaba de Camille, lo mucho que quería ayudarla a alcanzar su sueño si es que la fotografía lo era, como planeaba aumentarle el sueldo solo para que la chica pudiera costear sus gastos en el instituto sin que llegara a pensar que lo hacía por caridad o algo similar. Eso entre otras cosas más le permitieron a Rachel conocer de primera mano una nueva faceta de Quinn que jamas pensó conocer pero que le gusto hacerlo, mucho más que fuera la rubia misma quien le mostrara eso.

Sin poder contenerse la abrazó con fuerzas cuando Quinn, con timidez y humildad, le contó lo que tenía planeado hacer con tal de que Camille por fin encontrase su lugar y se estableciera en un solo sitio. No es que no le gustara esa alma viajera, era solo que quería que la chica sintiera por fin que había encontrado un lugar donde quedarse, donde se sintiera querida, apoyada y que se diera cuenta de que había alguien que ya se sentía orgullosa de ella solo por formar parte de su vida.

**-No había sentido este instinto protector o familiar desde que conocí a Santana. Britt es diferente porque es mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre-** explicó Quinn bajando la mirada ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del abrazo de Rachel. **-Sé que suena estúpido, y quizás lo sea, pero...**

**-Es adorable-** interrumpió la morena sin procesar las palabras antes de decirlas llamando la atención de la rubia. **-No conocía este lado tuyo, Lucy Fabray, y... Y confieso que me gusta.**

**-A mi me gus...-** empezó Quinn inconscientemente pero se detuvo cuando vio a Marley aparecer detrás de unos estantes.

La joven de ojos azules le hizo una seña con la cabeza y la rubia le dejó los libros a Rachel mientras veía qué necesitaba la bibliotecaria. Berry odió más que nunca a Marley, deseando internamente que se tropezara y se rompiera una pierna, que cuando llegara la ambulancia, los paramédicos la vieran con el hueso salido para afuera y se asustaran dejándola desangrarse en la calle. ¿Violento? Para nada, la bibliotecaria se merecía eso y mucho más por interrumpir el momento en el que Quinn le estaba por decir algo importantísimo, o al menos eso pensó Rachel.

**-Tengo que hacer algo pero volveré enseguida, ¿Me esperas?-** preguntó Quinn con cierta timidez causando más ternura en Rachel que asintió y en otro acto de valentía acarició la mejilla de la rubia. **-¿Puedes poner esos libros en sus estantes? Son todos de terror. Será un trabajo fácil. Después puedes elegir el que quieras y leerlo si lo deseas. Estas en tu biblioteca, ¿Ok? Volveré antes de que puedas extrañarme.**

**-No te creas tan importante-** replicó Rachel sacándole la lengua a Quinn que sonrió mientras se alejaba de ella.

Berry esperó a que la rubia se perdiera detrás de unos estantes antes de girarse y mirar los libros que tenía en la mano. No eran muchos, unos siete u ocho, y tal y como había dicho Quinn, todos eran de terror. Solo tuvo que caminar unos metros hasta encontrar dicha área. No sabía como ordenarlos, Quinn no le había dicho cómo hacerlo. Definitivamente estaba perdida y acomodarlos de mala manera sería dar un paso en falso con la rubia. Demasiado ya tenía con estar vestida con ropa deportiva, con resto de sudor en su cuerpo dejando ver lo poco atractivo que resultaba eso.

**-En los lomos tienen un número. Es el orden de formulario, por lo tanto debes ordenarlos asi-** explicó Marley saliendo detrás del estante más cercano asustando a Rachel. **-¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**-Desde aquí puedo sola. Gracias-** respondió la morena con orgullo sin mirar a la bibliotecaria.

Fue ordenando los libros bajo la atenta mirada de Marley que parecía querer decir algo pero no se animaba, o quizás estaba esperando el momento para decirlo. Rachel decidió ignorarla leyendo y ordenando los libros que le había dejado Quinn, donde los que más se destacaban eran las obras de Stephen King y Edgar Allan Poe, entre otros. Libros que no había leído y que tampoco leería considerando su genero.

Podía sentir como los ojos azules de Marley seguían sus movimientos y eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa y al mismo tiempo a incomodarla y molestarla. Una vez que terminó de ordenar todos se giró enfrentándose a la chica que le sonrió de lado.

**-Hablare yo porque mi tiempo es valioso-** se adelantó Marley separándose de la mesa donde se había apoyado para acercarse a Rachel que frunció el entrecejo. **-Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez. No sé si hayas leído _The Duff_, pero desde ya te aclaro que no eres Bianca y Quinn no es Wesley. Esto no es un estúpido cuento donde dos personas que se odian terminan enamorándose. ¿Te quedó claro?**

**-Ok...-** empezó diciendo Rachel arrastrando la vocal mirando a Marley con seriedad mientras enderezaba todo lo que podía su espalda para estar a la altura de la bibliotecaria, o cerca. **-Primero, sí leí de _The Duff_. Segundo, no me creo ser Bianca y por ende tampoco creo que Quinn sea Wesley. ****Después de todo ella es mucho más adorable y dulce que él, y ademas es mujer lo que la hace más especial. Y tercero, querida bibliotecaria-** ironizó la morena adelantándose unos pasos y presionando su dedo indice sobre el pecho de Marley. **-Todo cuento tiene su cuota de realismo. Así que, como siempre digo... Cualquier cosa podría pasar.**

**-Oh, esa canción me gusta-** intervino Camille trayendo con ella tres libros más. Marley la miró con molestia y se guardó lo que sea que iba a decir para ella misma. **_-Stripped to the waist. We fall into the river. Cover your eyes, so you don't know the secret..._**

**_-I've been trying to hide. We held our breath to see our names written-_** continuó Rachel viendo como la chica de ojos azules abandonaba el lugar completamente furiosa chocando a Camille en el camino que simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada. **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Mejor que nunca. Acabo de cantar con la gran Rachel Berry-** respondió Camille con entusiasmo sorprendiendo a la morena. **-¡Mierda! No puedo fingir que te conozco porque lo cierto es que no lo hacía hasta hace una semana atrás que te googleé y me salió toda tu carrera. Dónde naciste, cuántos novios tuviste. En fin, todo... Como sea, ¿Problemas con la auto proclamada hembra alfa de la manada?-** preguntó la joven con un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que hablaba de Marley. **-Descuida, todavía me está haciendo pagar derecho de piso. Se cree la Khaleesi de los Dothraki y en realidad está más cerca de convertirse en Viserys.**

**-Ahora entiendo por qué razón te llevas tan bien con Quinn-** señaló Rachel viendo como Camille guardaba los libros en su sitio. **-Son igual de freaks las dos.**

Estuvo poco más de media hora hablando con la chica, conociéndola y entendiendo por qué Quinn la estimaba mucho. Camille hablaba igual o más que ella misma, incluso se molestó un poco con la rubia cuando ésta vino a buscarla alegando que se hacía tarde. ¿Tarde? ¡Si ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo! Aún así le hizo caso a Fabray y la siguió. La molestia se le esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que volvería a abrazar la cintura de Quinn al subir a la motocicleta.

**-Nos vemos, Marley-** la saludó Rachel con malicia arrastrando las palabras. **-Espero volver a verte.**

La bibliotecaria la fulminó con la mirada e ignorándola se acercó a Quinn pero la morena fue más rápida y se llevó a la rubia con ella mientras que Camille, que al pasar por al lado de Berry le guiño un ojo con diversión, se interpuso en el camino de Marley que se molestó mucho más.

Llegaron al edificio más rápido de lo que Rachel hubiera deseado, pero aún así le gustó que la rubia la acompañase hasta la puerta del departamento de Santana donde la morena había dormido la noche anterior. Deseaba mostrarle a Quinn su propio departamento pero no quería asustar a la rubia y que saliera corriendo. Prefería ir lentamente, quizás de esa forma conseguiría lo que empezaba a anhelar y no quería decir en voz alta aún.

Quinn por otro lado, no lo admitiría pero hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más con la morena. Por eso mismo se sintió estúpida cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de Santana y se quedó más tiempo del acordado apoyándose de un pie al otro cada dos segundos. Sabía que estaba confundiendo a Rachel con su actitud, por eso mismo respiró profundo y habló lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo rompiendo el silencio.

**-¿Almorzarías conmigo?-** preguntó la rubia ocultando el nerviosismo que le agarró de repente. La invitación sorprendió a Berry, o al menos eso le pareció a juzgar por la manera en que los ojos de ésta se abrieron. **-Puedes decir que no si no quieres. No importa, yo solo... Mmm... Es que le prometí a Sammy que... Y pensé que sería una buena... Como sea, da igual. Yo solo...**

**-Pasa por mi en una hora-** interrumpió Rachel con dulzura al ver el nerviosismo evidente de Quinn. **-Te estaré esperando.**

Después de eso abrió la puerta del departamento de Santana y, una vez que estuvo dentro, se apoyó en la puerta deslizándose hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sabía que era una sonrisa tonta, de esas que aparecen de la nada misma y que la única causante de tal cosa es esa persona que te gusta, la que llama tu atención, en quien piensas en cualquier momento del día o quien te hace bien con simplemente hacer notar su presencia, más allá de lo físico o de que guarde silencio.

Quinn le peleaba todo el tiempo, sí, pero era la presencia de la rubia a su lado lo que le importaba. Porque no había cosa más linda que pasar tiempo con Quinn, sacarla de quicio, ver esa sonrisa arrogante o ese lado freak que tanto empezaba a gustarle. Ver como se comportaba infantilmente con Rose y como al segundo y medio quería pelear con Santana o secretear con Isabelle.

Los días pasados había estado entrenando con Quinn tal y como lo hizo esa mañana, aún así la rubia parecía no querer perdonarle el que se haya ido de la casa de Josefina sin siquiera despedirse pero lejos de molestarle, aquello parecía gustarle porque muy en el fondo sentía que Quinn simplemente disimulaba. Porque si algo había aprendido de la chica, a lo largo de todos esos años y después de tantas peleas, era que su orgullo estaba ante todo.

_-Yo podre con eso-_ determinó Rachel en su mente sin dejar de sonreír. _-Con eso y más._

Después de eso se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse porque no quería llegar tarde a su almuerzo con Quinn. Pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa pero era tanta la emoción que trató de no pensar en los malditos nervios que comenzaban a invadirla.

La rubia por otro lado entró a su departamento con una sonrisa igual o más tonta que la de Rachel. Mentiría si dijera que su estomago no seguía revoloteando después de que la morena aceptó su torpe invitación a almorzar. _¡Idiota!_, se insultó mentalmente mientras entraba a su departamento. No se perdonaba el haber tartamudeado frente a Rachel, seguro la morena notó su nerviosismo. De hecho, seguramente estaría riéndose de ella en ese momento. ¿Por qué mierda había dejado que su cuerpo reaccionara así y que su mente recibiera una sobredosis de torpeza?

**-Oh la lá, Fabray. Esa sonrisa-** señaló Santana cuando la rubia llegó a la sala de su departamento. **-¿Asesinaste a mi gnomo? Porque si es así juro que te hago hacer bungee jumping con tus propias tripas. Ya sé que Rachel no es la persona más sencilla del mundo, que apenas abre la boca ya quieres jugar a los dardos dibujando el blanco en su cara, pero aún así es mi chica...**

**-No es tu chica-** interrumpió Quinn mirando a la latina con una ceja en alto antes de reparar en la presencia de su prima sentada también en el sofá.** -¡Isabelle! Dile a Santana que Rachel no es su chica.**

**-Tampoco es la tuya así que no te pongas en plan macho alfa pecho peludo marca territorio-** intervino Isabelle haciendo reír a carcajada a Santana y causando molestia en Quinn que le lanzó a la joven Roxont el peluche con el que Hansel estaba jugando en ese momento. **-Cuanto más violenta te pongas, más se afirma lo que digo.**

**-Ey, Isabelle. Basta-** ordenó Santana aguantando la risa. Quinn se sorprendió de la defensa de su amiga pero aún así le agradeció con una media sonrisa apenas perceptible. Grave error. **-Si Quinn quiere jugar al pastelito a medio hornear con el hobbit es tema de ella. Después de todo, aunque no lo reconozca, sabemos quien moja sus calzones.**

**-¡LAS ODIO!- **gritó Quinn completamente enojada antes de empezar a correr tanto a la latina como a Isabelle.

Ambas chicas fueron más rápidas y se encerraron en la habitación de Roxont, que en complicidad de Santana, empezó a hacer ruidos de besos al otro lado de la puerta molestando más a Quinn. La rubia buscó alguna forma de vengarse pero no encontró nada. La hora en su reloj pulsera la detuvo de tal cosa. No era inglesa pero le gustaba la puntualidad, por lo tanto no podía llegar tarde a su almuerzo con Rachel.

Aún así antes de irse corrió rápidamente al piso de abajo y volvió en cuestión de segundos con un marcador en la mano. Cuando Isabelle escuchó silencio del otro lado de su puerta y salió, evidentemente su pensamiento de que Quinn había desaparecido se confirmó pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con su puerta completamente escrita con un _"Samantha Fox, te peleo pero en realidad te amo. Isabelle Clarisse Roxont" _con la letra de la rubia.

**-¡Jodeme!-** escuchó Quinn, desde la puerta de su habitación, que gritaba Santana y sonrió para si misma al notar la risa y sorpresa en la voz de su amiga mientras que también se imaginaba la mandíbula desencajada de su prima. **-No sabía que te gustaba Fox, Belle.**

**-¿Quieres que hablemos de Britt?-** fue el ataque de Roxont borrando la sonrisa de Santana y que por suerte Quinn no llegó a escuchar porque había decidido meterse de un vez por todas bajo la ducha porque el tiempo iba en su contra.

Sus pensamientos se intensificaron una vez que el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo relajando cada musculo del mismo. A su cabeza acudió el beso que Rachel le regaló en Flushing. _Lor menari _jamas había sonado tan bien como lo hizo saliendo de los labios de la morena. Esos que le hacían perder la capacidad de controlarse y que tanto deseo le provocaban a pesar de negarlo. Podía sentir como su orgullo trastabillaba cada vez que los ojos marrones de Berry se posaban en ella, ya sea para mirarla un segundo o para mirarla hasta que le devolviese la mirada.

Por otro lado sentía miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si Rachel se enteraba de su condición sexual y no lo tomaba bien? Una cosa era tener padres gays, otra cosa era que la chica con la que pretendes tener una amistad lo sea. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía un halago y la morena se lo tomaba como algo más, se incomodaba y le dejaba de hablar? Ademas, no todos eran como Isabelle, Santana, Samantha o Cooper que se lo tomaron bien dándole su apoyo.

Aún no se creía que hubiese sido tan fácil hablar con la latina como lo hizo días atrás. Ni tampoco como la chica había cambiado su mal humor por risas, a pesar de que éstas fueran a bases de bromas que la tenían a ella como blanco.

_*Flashback*_

Después de la trampa que le tendió Rose en Central Park, porque sí, era una trampa en toda su ley, llegó a su departamento completamente molesta. No con su sobrina, ni siquiera con Rachel. Estaba molesta con ella misma por haberse mostrado tan molesta, tan resentida, tan herida e histérica con la morena. Vaya uno a saber lo que pensaba Berry de ella después de eso.

**-Hola-** saludó Quinn de mala gana descubriendo a Santana en la sala jugando a la ultima versión del _Battlefield_ en la consola mientras que Isabelle también estaba allí pero leyendo. Solo la joven Roxont correspondió el saludo, Santana por otro lado prefirió ignorar a la rubia que se dirigió a ella tratando de llamar su atención. **-¿Imaginando la cara de alguien?**

**-Si, la tuya-** fue la respuesta de la latina asesinando a su enemigo de un tiro en la cabeza.

Quinn sabía que debía hablar con su amiga, fue por eso mismo que se sentó al lado de ésta en el sofá y guardó silencio unos minutos. Isabelle ya lo sabía, así que no habría problemas con eso.

**-Aunque lo sepas me harás decirlo, ¿Cierto?-** fueron las palabras de la rubia que rompieron el silencio. Santana la ignoró mientras asesinaba a otro enemigo. Quinn respiro profundo y dejando a un lado su orgullo continuó: **-Está bien, está bien. Primero que nada te pido disculpas, estuvo mal de mi parte no hablar contigo, no hacerte participe de esto como lo hiciste tú conmigo. Tenía miedo, ¿Ok? No soy como tú que tus mejores armas son el sarcasmo y la ironía o la enseñanza que te dejó Lima Heights que te permite partirle la cara a quien ose decir algo en tu contra. Yo soy...**

**-Gay. Sí, lo sé-** interrumpió Santana sin abandonar el juego. **-Te la hago fácil porque no puedo concentrarme si parloteas. Lo supe desde el momento en que me cambie frente a ti y te quedaste mirándome el trasero. Sin contar el hecho de que tenías la boca abierta y parecías atontada- **Ese recuerdo hizo ruborizar a Quinn que bajó la mirada sin darse cuenta como los ojos de Santana se posaban en ella momentáneamente.** -Solo me molestó que no me lo contaras. Tampoco es que quería sacarte a escobazos. Eso era algo que debías hacerlo y puesto que ya habías hablado con Isabelle...**

**-¿Como sabes eso?-** preguntó Quinn mirándola con una ceja en alto antes de dirigirse a su prima. **-¿Tú le contaste lo que hablamos? ¿Fuiste capaz de hacer eso?**

**-No hizo falta-** respondió Isabelle sin quitar la vista de su libro. **-Es Santana _"Diabla" _Lopez de quien hablamos. Es como un oráculo de la verdad, sabe todo, se entera de todo y, ¿Cómo lo hace? No sé, ¿Tú lo sabes?. Quizás sea su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano.**

**-O quizás es que observo a todos y todo a mi alrededor-** señaló la latina con una sonrisa arrogante. **-Y solo hacía falta verlas a las dos secreteando, ver como Isabelle desviaba las conversaciones y... ¿Quieres que entremos en el terreno Rachel Berry?**

**-Preferiría que no lo hiciéramos-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que se levantó del sofá para cambiar el juego de la consola por otro. En realidad solo quería darle la espalda a Santana para que ésta no viera que sonreía contenta por haber recompuesto las cosas. **-¿Partido de fútbol o de Quidditch?**

**-El que querías. Al fin y al cabo te pateare el culo igual-** afirmó la latina recostándose en el sofá mirando a la rubia. **-Y sí hablaremos de Berry. No sé lo que pasó, ni lo que pasa. Lo que si es que algo hay entre ustedes dos... Cállate, estoy hablando yo-** agregó cuando Quinn iba a replicar. **-Creo que ahora que ya no sales más con Cooper 'LCD' McCain...**

**-No lo trates de pantalla, Santana-** interrumpió la rubia resoplando. **-Es un buen chico y...**

**-Y bla... bla... bla-** se burló la latina rodando los ojos mientras que Isabelle ocultaba una sonrisa tratando de pasar desapercibida. **-Aunque lo niegues, Rachel _hobbit, Willow, Tarzán de maceta, pulga_, entre otros apodos más, Berry te gusta... Muchísimo. Yo lo sé, Isabelle lo sabe y todos lo sabemos-** Quinn la ignoró y eso le causó más diversión a la latina. **-Está bien, no digo nada más. Aún así cuando vengas a mi, te estaré esperando con un vaso de whisky en una mano y en la otra un cigarro mientras te digo _'Cuentame algo que no sepa'._**

**-¿Me estarás esperando como un diablo viejo y sabio?-** cuestionó Quinn con el mando de la consola entre las manos mientras que Isabelle se reía por lo bajo. La rubia se giró hacia la latina y le sonrió con agradecimiento. **-Gracias por entender, San, y perdón nuevamente por no habértelo dicho antes. Debería haberlo hecho porque...**

**-Descuida. Ya encontrare la forma de vengarme. De hecho, podría romperte los dedos ahora para hacerlo-** afirmó la latina sonriendo con picardía.** -Pero quiero que los tengas sanos así puedes profanar la cueva de Rachel.**

**-¡SANTANA!-** se escandalizó Quinn golpeando a la latina con uno de los cojines del sofá mientras que Isabelle abandonó su libro para reír a carcajada antes de sumarse a la lucha que comenzó entre las otras dos chicas donde reinaban las risas por ambas partes.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Cuando Quinn abandonó sus pensamientos solamente tenía veinte minutos para terminar de arreglarse. Salió de la ducha con prisa, tanto que casi cayó al suelo. Una vez en su dormitorio se paró frente a su vestidor y entró en crisis. No tenía que ponerse a pesar de que el armario estaba repleto de prendas de vestir. Quería algo casual pero elegante, que Rachel la viera y pensara que estaba linda pero sin exagerar. Un momento, ¿Qué? Eso no era una cita, ¿Por qué demonios se ponía tan histérica? Después de todo solo se trataba de un almuerzo con Rachel Berry, nada fuera de lo común.

**-Abandona tu campera de cuero, Emma Swan, y ponte un vestido de verano aunque no estemos en estación. Algo ligero y al mismo tiempo hermoso. A ti siempre te quedaron bien ese tipo de prenda-** señaló Isabelle entrando a la habitación de su prima con una manzana en la mano mientras que Santana venía detrás de ella con una sonrisa traviesa que puso nerviosa a Quinn. **-Por cierto... Ya me vengare por lo de mi puerta.**

**-Iré al Cuban Love, ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Sammy de tu parte?-** se burló Quinn ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su prima. **-Es broma, tonta. Ya sabemos que no se te caen los calzones por mi chica Fox.**

**-Claro, como a Quinn que tampoco se le caen por Rachel-** intervino Santana acercándose al vestidor de la rubia eligiendo entre las prendas. Revolvió todo buscando las adecuadas para su amiga que parecía nerviosa aunque lo negara. **-Ponte esto y zapatos. Por un día deja tu tonta motocicleta y paga un taxi, no te cuesta nada, o mejor aún. Isabelle prestale tu auto... Sin protestar- **agregó cuando Roxont iba a hablar con la boca llena.** -En fin, te esperamos en la sala... y por favor, peínate ese pelo. Que lo tengas corto no significa que lo lleves despeinado todo el tiempo, ¿Ok?**

Quinn asintió y agradeció cuando ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándola a solas. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo agradeciendo internamente la elección de Santana en cuanto a la ropa. Se peinó tal y como le ordenó la latina que lo hiciera y por si acaso también se maquilló ligeramente. Una vez que terminó, miró la hora y solo le restaban cinco minutos para estar de pie en la puerta del departamento de su amiga. Tomó los zapatos, que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse, y salió corriendo de su departamento; no sin antes despedirse de Santana e Isabelle que la miraban con cierto orgullo.

**-Nuestro pequeño pastelito va a su primera cita con un duende sin necesidad de llamarla como tal-** murmuró Santana simulando limpiarse una lagrima. **-Son tan idiotas las dos y tan asquerosamente adorables.**

**-Completamente de acuerdo-** secundó Isabelle abrazando a la chica por los hombros sin dejar de mirar ella tampoco el lugar por donde Quinn se había ido. ****-Asquerosamente adorables.****

* * *

Hola...

Gracias también al resto... como siempre! :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	17. 17 - En jaque

_Tú me has hecho mejor, mejor de lo que era _  
_y entregaría mi voz a cambio de una vida entera. _  
_Tú me has hecho entender que aquí nada es eterno, _  
_pero tu piel y mi piel pueden detener el tiempo..._

* * *

**17\. En jaque**

* * *

**-Oh, dios. ¡No!-** se quejó Rachel cubriéndose la cara con las manos. **-Cierra la boca, Lucy.**

**-Oblígame-** replicó la rubia riéndose y avergonzando más a su acompañante que le sacó la lengua. **-¿Cómo olvidar a la gran Rachel Berry en el cumpleaños numero veinticuatro de Santana haciendo el ridículo y discutiendo con una figura de ella misma hecha de cartón? ¿De qué obra era?**

**-La primera que hice, Funny Girl-** respondió Rachel entrecerrando los ojos. **-Y te prohíbo que digas algo al respecto.**

**-¡Oh, si! ¡Lo recuerdo!-** ignoró la rubia riéndose. **-Le dijiste a la figura de cartón que tú eras la verdadera heredera de Barbra Streisand y no ella... ¡Como si tuviera vida propia!**

**-Estaba muy borracha, ¿Ok?-** se defendió la morena ocultando una sonrisa haciendo reír más a Quinn. **-¡Es verdad! Ese cóctel que prepararon Santana e Isabelle me hizo mal. En un momento llegué a pensar que mi propia figura de cartón me hablaba. Fue vergonzoso, asi que deja de reírte, Fabray-** ordenó fingiendo molestia y Quinn calló su risa pero no borró su sonrisa burlona.** -Me gustaría saber que contiene ese cóctel y por qué a Santana no le cae mal como a mi.**

**-Créeme, es mejor no saber nada de eso-** aseguró Quinn respirando profundo antes de dar otro bocado a su comida. **-Aunque debo confesar que sigo pensando que Santana hizo un pacto con el dios de las bebidas alcohólicas, por eso ninguna le afecta tanto como lo haría con cualquier mortal.**

Rachel miró a la rubia como si no se creyera que hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Quinn por otro lado se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a la morena que le lanzó la servilleta a la cara cuando la rubia frente a ella movió las cejas de manera divertida.

Habían llegado al Cuban Love cerca del mediodía. Samantha apenas las vio ingresar juntas y riéndose, esbozó esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto molestaba a Quinn. La rubia se acercó a su amiga y le rogó que no dijera ni hiciera nada que pudiera arruinar esa salida con Rachel. Samantha prometió comportarse adecuadamente pero a cambio pidió detalles de cómo fue que llegaron a eso, algo que Quinn no estaba completamente de acuerdo pero a lo que accedió solo para que su salida con la morena no se viera estropeada.

Dejó que Rachel eligiera el menú tomando en cuenta el vegetarianismo de ésta. Luego mientras probaban la comida hecha por Jerry, el chef del lugar, Quinn le contó a la morena la historia detrás del Cuban Love, Samantha y como llegó a formar amistad con la chica.

Rachel escuchaba a Quinn atentamente tratando de ocultar esa sonrisa idiota que aparecía siempre que la rubia andaba cerca de ella. Al mismo tiempo sentía en su interior una sensación de emoción y alegría que la impulsaba a querer cantar y bailar todo el tiempo. Más aún cuando

Quinn le contaba algo de ella, dejándose conocer de a poco.

Para cuando el almuerzo terminó Rachel conocía la historia del Cuban Love, que su dueña y heredera era Samantha, (cosa que ya sabia por Santana pero que fingió no saber para no herir los sentimientos de Quinn), y que ambas chicas se conocieron una noche de invierno en Central Park. No supo bajo cuales circunstancias y tampoco preguntó, sabía que llegado el momento conocería la historia completa.

También se enteró que el color favorito de Quinn era el verde, pero no cualquier verde; sino el verde césped en primavera, el verde de la manzana, el verde del tallo de una flor, y que el único verde que no le gustaba era el que aparecía en los uniformes camuflados del ejercito. A todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de enterarse que antes de su Ducati Monster, llamada Ruby para diversión de Rachel, Quinn había tenido un Fiat 600 rojo al que llamo Rayo McQueen por pedido de Brittany.

En ningún momento tocaron temas sentimentales o relacionados con eso. A Rachel no le apetecía desviar la conversación hacia un sitio que no fuera "Conocer detalles de Lucy Quinn Fabray", como había titulado a la lista mental que había creado y donde iba escribiendo invisiblemente los detalles que iba conociendo de la chica. La rubia por otro lado estaba tan a gusto que no quería estropearlo todo al preguntar por Finn y su casamiento, o con alguna pregunta sin importancia del pasado de Rachel.

Jamas pensó que escuchar la risa de la morena producto de alguna de sus patéticas anécdotas se convertiría en su actividad favorita del día. En determinado momento se dio cuenta que estaba contando sus momentos más ridículos solo para hacer reír a Berry y que ésta le diera su dosis de risa. Poco le importó cuando desvió su mirada y descubrió a Samantha mirándola con una sonrisa. Solo bajó la mirada con timidez al notar el orgullo y la picardía en los ojos de su amiga, hasta podía imaginarse las preguntas y la conversación que tendrían más tarde las dos.

**-Oh, discúlpame-** pidió Quinn cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa que invitó a la rubia a contestar. Algo que hizo con un resoplido de molestia. **-Hola... Dime, Marley. No, no puedo ahora. Estoy en una c... En una reunión importante. No, ¿Qué?... No. Cuando digo no, es no. Se acabó. Adiós.**

Y sin más cortó la llamada y apagó su móvil. Para su fortuna lo había hecho a tiempo, o al menos eso le pareció cuando se encontró con los brazos cruzados de Rachel, junto con la mandíbula apretada y la vista perdida en la ventana. Clara señal de que algo había pasado pero no sabia qué.

**-¿Te llamó para avisarte que ya te conectó el GPS?-** preguntó Rachel con un dejo de molestia y bastante ironía. **-¿O quiere echarte la correa al cuello? ¿Acaso no sabe que soy vegetariana y que no como... animales?**

**-Auch... Eso dolió. No, espera... Primero, lo de animales lo dices porque soy una perra hermosa, ¿Cierto?-** bromeó Quinn arrancando un intento de sonrisa por parte de Rachel que seguía mirando por la ventana. **-Como sea... Segundo, no soy una mascota, no tengo dueña o dueño como para que me ponga una correa. Soy un alma viajera que determinara a quien pertenece y a quien hará caso cuando encuentre a esa persona que considere la adecuada-** Eso si captó la atención de Rachel que miró a la rubia pero sin descruzar sus brazos. **-Bien, ya tengo tu atención para que escuches claramente el punto numero tres porque usualmente es el más importante de todos y...**

**-¿Vas a decirlo ahora antes de que suene la pulsera de prisión domiciliaria que te puso tu bibliotecaria?-** interrumpió Rachel con sarcasmo haciendo reír a Quinn. **-¿O vas a decirlo después?**

**-Y punto numero tres...-** la rubia se detuvo un segundo solo para guardar en su memoria la expresión que tenía Rachel donde claramente se reflejaba la contradicción de estar molesta y la curiosidad que Quinn sabía que la morena poseía. **-Eres hermosa cuando estas celosa, lo digo en serio. La manera en la que frunces el entrecejo o los labios, como los mueves hacia abajo y asientes como si dieras la razón sin darla realmente. Aunque en realidad, y corrígeme si me equivoco, solo estas tratando de serenarte y no decir las cosas tan bruscamente como tu mente y tu boca piden a gritos soltar.**

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta y se olvidó de negar que estaba celosa o de mostrarse molesta frente a una Quinn que sonreía con orgullo de si misma. Orgullo que pareció aumentar cuando estiró su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó debajo de la mandíbula de la morena cerrándola. Justo cuando estaba quitando su mano Rachel pareció reaccionar y se la tomó en el aire acariciando con su pulgar la muñeca de Quinn. Más precisamente donde estaba el pulso acelerado de la rubia que se ruborizó pero en ningún momento quito la mano.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel se mordió el labio como si se estuviera debatiendo por algo.

Fabray pensó que metió la pata al tomarse el atrevimiento de acariciar a Rachel en el rostro, pero aún así sabía que por mucho que se disculpara por eso no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho. Rachel por otro lado, tras haber guiado la mano de Quinn a la mesa pero en ningún momento abandonándola, comenzó a dibujar siluetas indescifrables en la muñeca y mano de la rubia. Rozando suavemente con sus dedos la suave piel de ésta sintiendo como todo en su interior estallaba y su piel se erizaba solo con eso. Aún así su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas tras la llamada de Marley. Seguramente algo de eso se habría reflejado en su rostro para que Quinn preguntase que le pasaba.

**-Quiero preguntar algo y no sé como hacerlo porque no quiero arruinar esta hermosa c... Este agradable almuerzo-** se corrigió la morena a último momento tragando saliva y desviando la mirada.

**-Si no preguntas, no sabremos si arruinaras este momento o no-** razonó Quinn sonriéndole a Rachel que volvió a mirarla justo cuando la mano de la rubia atrapaba la de ella cuando quiso retirarla. **-Si quieres mi amistad, tienes que ser sincera conmigo. Eso garantizara mi sinceridad y mi confianza en ti, así que... Pregúntame lo que quieras saber y prometo responder con absoluta honestidad. Comienzo a cansarme de tanto pelear, ¿Tú no?**

**-Es divertido sacarte de quicio, lo confieso-** respondió Rachel con una sonrisa débil que se contagió en Quinn. El suave apretón de la rubia en su mano le indicó que no podía retrasar mucho más tiempo eso y que debía preguntar para salir de dudas. **-Te pido disculpas anticipadas pero realmente quiero saber...**

**-Dime-** invitó Quinn con una sonrisa tierna al notar el repentino nerviosismo de su acompañante.**-Nada arruinara esto, ¿Ok?**

**-Ok-** susurró Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Mmm... ¿Hay algo entre Marley y tú? Porque está todo el tiempo revoloteándote. En la biblioteca interrumpió nuestra conversación, ahora te llama no sé para qué, para colmo cuando te ve sonríe como una tonta. No tiene respeto ni siquiera por tu novio porque quien debería llamarte por teléfono y quien debería sonreír como si te entregara el mundo es él, no yo... Digo, no la bibliotecaria.**

Quinn guardó silencio unos interminables segundos que incomodaron y pusieron nerviosa a Rachel. La morena retiró su mano cuando fue consciente de su metida de pata en sus últimas palabras e internamente estaba pidiendo gritos que la tierra se la tragara y no la soltara más. Fabray por otro lado sintió que el momento de ser sincera, al menos un poco, había llegado. Si quería una amistad con Rachel, y quizás algo más, debía dejar que la morena penetrara esos muros que había creado a su alrededor. Solo de esa forma esa extraña relación que tenían llegaría a buen puerto.

**-¿Quieres caminar?-** preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa agradable que llamó la atención de Rachel. **-Quiero que conozcas un lugar especial para mi.**

Rachel asintió y antes de que pudiera protestar Quinn ya estaba llamando a Samantha para pedir la cuenta que ella pagaría negándose a que la morena hiciera lo mismo. Fox simplemente sonrió cuando se acercó y se negó a aceptar la paga alegando que por ese día todo corría por cuenta de la casa. Sammy se despidió de Rachel y la invitó a volver al lugar, a lo que la morena prometió regresar.

**-Me tiemblan las piernas-** le confesó Quinn a su amiga en el oído una vez que la abrazó. **-A decir verdad, me tiembla todo el cuerpo.**

**-Lo harás bien. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer lo harás excelente-** la tranquilizó Samantha tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para examinarlo mientras que sus ojos se fundían con los de la rubia en una mirada que decía todo y nada a la vez. **-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, Quinn. Te estas convirtiendo en esa gran mujer que estas destinada a ser. Así que ahora iras con esa chica, te mostraras tal cual eres y... No importa lo que le cuentes de ti, solo sé tú misma y todo saldrá bien, ¿Ok?. Ademas, ¿Qué puede salir mal? Solo hay dos opciones, o se da cuenta como eres y sale corriendo asustada rogando no verte nunca más, o... O en el mejor de los casos, te conoce como eres y aún así elige quedarse.**

**-Espero que elija quedarse-** susurró Quinn con un nudo en la garganta mirando directamente a los ojos de Samantha que sonrió con ternura. **-Porque ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para estar lejos de ella. Comienzo a cansarme de pelearle todo el tiempo, porque de esa forma tenía su atención. Ahora sé que hay otra manera de tener eso, de hacer que se fije en mi, que sus ojos marrones me miren.**

**-Entonces, ve por ella-** indicó Samantha antes de besar la frente de Quinn de manera cariñosa, casi maternal. **-Todo saldrá bien... Y si sale mal, tengo una botella de whisky que pide a gritos ser bebida. Está agonizando, así que en cualquier momento le doy cristiana sepultura y para eso necesitare a mi leoncito conmigo. Es más, salgan bien o mal la cosa nos beberemos esa botella. Ya sea para festejar, en el mejor de los casos, o de lo contrario para emborracharnos y llorar abrazadas las dos porque salió todo mal. Ahora vete... ¡Vamos!**

Quinn se alejó del lugar riéndose. Al llegar a la salida su corazón dio un golpe seco pero placentero cuando descubrió a Rachel apoyada en el auto de Isabelle con los brazos cruzados, esperándola con una sonrisa que la llevó a bajar la mirada con timidez. Se preguntó si podría ponerle un alto todo eso que la morena le hacía sentir pero cuando volvió a mirarla y ésta sonrió de lado tendiéndole una mano supo que ya no tenía marcha atrás.

**-Quiero disculparme. Yo no...-** empezó Rachel una vez que la rubia estuvo de pie frente a ella sin importarle que Samantha desde adentro pudiera llegar a verla. **-Estuvo mal lo que pregunte, fuera de lugar y...**

**-Shh...-** interrumpió Quinn con una de sus manos sosteniendo las de Rachel y la otra debajo del mentón de la morena obligandola a que la mirase. **-No me molestó en absoluto, lo juro. Voy a responder todo lo que quieras saber de mi, Rachel. Ya no quiero huir y tuve mis razones para hacerlo en su momento pero no hablaremos aquí, ¿Ok? Lo haremos en un lugar que es especial. Solo confía en mi, ¿Lo harás?**

El asentimiento de cabeza de Rachel la tranquilizó y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. A pesar de estar temblando por dentro y las terribles ganas que sentía de salir corriendo, algo en su interior le decía que el momento de ser sincera con Rachel había llegado. ¿Si tenía miedo a que después de sincerarse, Rachel saliera corriendo? ¡Por supuesto! Pero las palabras de Samantha atravesaron su mente. Su amiga tenía razón, solo había dos posibilidades de resultados posibles después de eso. La morena salía corriendo tras conocerla o por el contrario, y en el mejor de los casos, se quedaba a su lado dispuesta a lograr una amistad o más que eso. Posibilidad que le iluminó el rostro de solo pensarla.

La rubia se separó de Rachel dejándole un beso en la frente que duró más de lo pautado pero que a ninguna molestó. Quinn se hizo dueña del volante pero antes de sentarse detrás de él miro a la morena que le sonrió por encima del techo del automóvil para luego ingresa al auto sentándose en el asiento de copiloto esperando que la rubia ocupara el suyo y la llevara hasta ese lugar que tanta intriga le causaba.

Podía detenerse a analizar todo lo que sentía mientras Quinn manejaba hacia un lugar que ella no sabía donde quedaba, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque no quería adelantarse a nada que llegara a pasar, asi como tampoco quería que su mente realizara ideas anticipadas. Hasta ese momento con Quinn todo era espontaneo y no quería perder esa dinámica. Se había dado cuenta de que con la rubia todo era mejor cuando no eran cosas planeadas, y ciertamente le hacían sentir que eran correctas y que estaban bien. Mejor de lo que se sintio jamas en su vida.

El lugar donde Quinn estacionó le pareció conocido pero aún así cuando iba a preguntar la rubia se llevó el dedo indice a sus labios pidiendo silencio. Fabray sacó unas llaves de su bolso y abrió una puerta algo oxidada entrando juntas al lugar. Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca cuando descubrió a lo lejos una cabellera castaña que le daba la espalda. Quinn le susurró demasiado cerca, provocándole un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, que se encontraban de nuevo en _Biblioteca Beth_ pero que habían entrado por la puerta trasera del lugar porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Rachel dedujo que ese _'nadie'_ se reducía a Marley. Cosa que la llevó a sonreír.

Quinn tomó su mano, más escalofríos de por medio, y no la soltó en ningún momento mientras subían por unas escaleras que tenían pinta de ser algo viejas, o quizás solo estaban poco cuidadas. Rachel, en un rápido movimiento, entrelazó sus dedos a los de Quinn. Supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando la rubia se detuvo, miro la unión de sus manos y sonrió abiertamente pero al mismo tiempo con algo de timidez.

**-Quinn, esto es... Es hermoso-** dejó escapar Rachel una vez que llegaron a la terraza de la biblioteca que permitía ver una parte de la ciudad que la morena no había visto nunca.

Quinn se abstuvo de soltar un_ 'Tú lo eres más'_ dirigido a Rachel, simplemente porque sintió que decirlo sería arruinar el extenso avance que estaban teniendo en esos días. En su lugar se encogió de hombros cuando la morena se giró para mirarla con sus ojos brillando a más no poder antes de acercarse a olfatear cada una de las flores que adornaban el lugar.

**-Solía venir aquí con papá cada jueves, o después de un día malo en la universidad por mi parte o uno malo por parte de él. A pesar de ser prestigiosa ahora, la fabrica tuvo sus momentos de bajas aunque papá jamas compartía eso con la familia-** empezó a contar Quinn sin corresponder la mirada de Rachel. Se fue acercando de a poco al barandal de terraza y allí apoyó sus brazos recostándose mientras miraba hacia la calle dándole la espalda a la morena. **-Yo aún no tenía mi biblioteca cuando veníamos los dos aquí. Ni siquiera había terminado la universidad, estaba en mi primer año.**

Podía sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, algo que siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de su difunto padre y algo que sabía que siempre pasaría sin ser jamas superado. Tragó saliva un momento y pudo sentir como la suave brisa que acompañaba al día llevaba hasta ella el aroma del perfume de Rachel. Carraspeó y tragó saliva nuevamente antes de volver a hablar:

**-A finales de mi segundo año en la universidad, en una de mis ultimas clases del año, recibí una llamada a mi móvil. Apenas conteste supe que algo andaba mal, la voz de mi madre me lo indicaba-** prosiguió la rubia sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. **-Mi padre había sufrido un accidente en su automóvil cuando viajaba desde New Jersey, donde abriríamos una nueva sucursal, hasta aquí. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada, cuando llegó la policía y los bomberos su auto estaba tan destrozado como el de la otra persona. No había nada por hacer.**

**-Lo... Lo siento-** susurró Rachel acercándose más a la rubia colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica tratando de transmitirle algo de paz y tranquilidad sabiendo que era en vano, sin sospechar siquiera que Quinn sentía todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba y que esa fue la razón por la cual continuó hablando.

**-Lo que sentí después de esa llamada es algo que las palabras no logran expresar. ¿Puedes creer que en ese momento no llore ni una misera lágrima? Fue como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto con él, la parte sensible, la de sentir-** susurró Quinn limpiándose una lágrima y Rachel deseó haber sido ella quien la limpiara. **-Ni siquiera en su funeral sentí algo. Veía a mi madre llorar, a mi hermana también hacerlo y Jason las consolaba a las dos como el hombre de la casa que era. Porque sí, se había convertido en eso ahora, en el hombre de la casa. El único hombre de la casa.**

**-Quinn... No...**

**-No sentí nada hasta que el jueves siguiente llegó. Vine aquí como cada tarde a esperar a papá y pasar nuestra tarde juntos pero las horas pasaban y pasaban, y él no llegaba. Se hizo de noche y sabía que él ya no vendría, que no asistiría a ningún jueves más de los que estaban por venir, y como la niña caprichosa que siempre fui me enoje con él por no haber venido-** ésta vez Quinn si miró a Rachel, una milésima de segundo nada más pero que le sirvió a la rubia para ver como los ojos marrones de Berry estaban ocultos por lágrimas debido a su relato. Volvió a perder su vista hacia adelante sin notar que el sol ya estaba desciendo para darle paso a la noche. **-Puedes creerme o no, pero juro que entre todo ese enfado que tenía, pude sentir como si sus brazos me rodearan por última vez. Solo en ese entonces me desplome. Llore hasta entrada la mañana del viernes y poco me importó el regaño o la preocupación de mamá cuando llegue a casa con los ojos rojos e hinchados.**

**-Quinn...-** susurró Rachel sin saber que decir realmente porque no se le ocurría nada que pudiera aliviar el poco, una parte, del dolor que podía notar que Quinn sentía. **-Yo...**

**-Algunas personas llegan de la nada para quedarse por mucho tiempo o simplemente para cumplir su misión en la vida de uno y después marcharse. Él, por el contrario, se fue sin avisarme que no volvería a presentarse a nuestra cita de cada jueves-** señaló Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel que descansaba en su espalda antes de girarse para mirarla y sonreírle sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Tampoco quería que haya una. **-No solo perdí a mi padre, perdí a mi hombre de confianza, a mi mejor amigo... Mi héroe. Él fue más que una figura paterna, fue mi Dumbledore, mi Gandalf, mi Nick Fury. Fue todo para mi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdí. Desde entonces solo deseo lo que supongo que la mayoría de las personas que pasaron lo mismo que yo desean.**

**-¿Que deseas?-** preguntó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo el pulgar de Quinn moverse suavemente en su mano.

**-Solo diez segundos más con él-** respondió la rubia sonriendo con tristeza mientras levantaba la vista para mirar directamente a Rachel. Con demasiada ternura, pero sin exagerar, fue quitando las lagrimas que caían por mejillas de la morena. **-Solo diez segundos, darle el último abrazo que dure una eternidad y decirle el _'Te amo, papá'_ que no llegó a escuchar al llegar a casa como cada noche.**

La mirada que Rachel le dedicó estaba cargada de tristeza, impotencia, un dolor que no tenía porque sentir pero que aún así era compartido. Sonrió una vez más cuando volvió a mirar los ojos de la morena y no se molestó para nada cuando ésta le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Ser un poco sincera contando parte de su vida, la más dolorosa parte, había valido toda la pena del mundo si a cambio recibía un abrazo como ese, donde no hacían falta las palabras porque la acción trasmitía todo lo que se quería decir.

**-Él me conoció de todas las maneras posibles, pero le faltó la más importante-** continuó Quinn aún abrazada a Rachel y agradeció estar así porque no quería mirarla a los ojos cuando dijera lo que tenía que decir y ver como la mirada de la morena cambiaba por una que estaba segura que dolería. **-Estoy segura que hubiera sido el primero en darse cuenta de todo, en apoyarme o al menos en decirme _"Es lo que la vida te dio aunque no te guste, ahora es tu decisión. Te sientas a lamentarte o levantas la cabeza y le haces frente a lo que sea que se venga... Y sabes que los Fabray jamas miramos el mundo desde abajo, el mundo nos mira a nosotros desde esa posición"._ Si, eso me diría-** Rachel se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos antes de acercarse lentamente a su rostro donde dejó un beso en la mejilla de la rubia que cerro los ojos.

**-No digas nada más-** susurró la morena con la voz entrecortada sin reparar en que su frente estaba unida a la de Quinn y la rubia sonreía con los ojos cerrados. **-Ya has hablado mucho y...**

**-Y falta la estocada final para que después de esto salgas corriendo-** interrumpió Quinn separándose lentamente de Rachel para no rendirse y besarla como quería. La miró a los ojos y todo en ella tembló. **-La vida me robó a mi padre cuando más lo necesitaba, estoy segura que si él estaba aquí la historia hubiera sido diferente. Ahora la vida me pone a una persona que, sea cual sea la misión que tenga que cumplir en mi vida, parece que es una que requiere mucha paciencia y perseverancia porque después de muchos años y peleas de por medio sigue quedándose a mi lado sin saber yo la razón por la cual lo hace.**

**-A veces no hay que cuestionar todo-** murmuró Rachel mirando a Quinn que asintió mientras que ella trataba de ocultar la curiosidad que la invadió de repente debido al misterio que la rubia reflejaba.** -A veces cuando algo llega a tu vida, o alguien, no hay que preguntarse el por qué o lo que pretende. Solo aceptar que está ahí y que te hace bien, si es que lo hace... Por cierto, esa persona de la que hablas es muy afortunada por saber cosas de Quinn Fabray de la boca de la misma. **

**-Espero que asi te sientas-** indicó la rubia mirándola a los ojos viendo como la sorpresa invadía a su acompañante. Tomó el rostro de la morena en sus manos y ésta por inercia se abrazó de nuevo a su cintura. **-Por alguna extraña razón aún sigues quedándote a mi lado y sigues anhelando esa amistad que ahora también deseo. Jamas tuve a un gnomo de amigo y, seamos sinceras, si somos amigas puedo ir alardeando por ahí que hago pijamadas los fines de semana en la casa de Frodo. Seré la envidia de todo freak... Ay, ya. No me golpees-** pidió la rubia riendo cuando Rachel le dio de lleno en el hombro. Dejó de reírse y se puso seria antes de volver a hablar. **-Ya, escucha porque esto es importante para mi. Si vamos a ser amigas quiero que sepas todo, asi que empecemos por lo más importante.**

**-Si se trata de tu frikismo, ya lo conozco-** afirmó Rachel con una sonrisa burlona contagiando a Quinn. **-Es broma, dime.**

**-Solo mantén la mente abierta-** pidió Fabray con nerviosismo. Bajó la mirada y dejó que su boca hablara sin procesar las palabras en su mente. **-Primero que nada, entre Marley y yo no pasa nada, y tampoco pasara. Simplemente no es mi tipo, así que debes creerme-**algo en interior de Rachel dio un salto y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír frente a esas palabras. **-Segundo, no salgo más con Cooper. Y tercero... Mmm... No salgo más con él porque jamas estuvimos juntos. No juntos de verdad.**

**-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Rachel con confusión alejándose un poco de la rubia para mirarla directamente mientras notaba la mirada baja de ésta. **-Explícame porque no estoy entendiendo.**

**-Soy gay-** escupió Quinn después de una larga pausa sorprendiendo a Rachel que soltó la cintura de la rubia alejándose lentamente. Si bien ese movimiento le dolió muchísimo a Fabray, no dijo nada y continuó: **-Cooper también lo es, pero su padre no es el más tolerante de las personas en cuanto a ese tema, así que... Ademas yo también necesitaba mi propia pantalla, estaba atravesando por un momento difícil y creí que él como mi falso novio todo estaría bien. Que podría...**

**-Eres gay-** susurró Rachel con una extraña mueca. No se esperaba una cosa como tal pero no podía negar que una parte de ella se iluminó al saber todo eso, aún así detuvo todos sus pensamientos que analizaría más tarde a solas y volvió a mirar a la rubia. **-No querías decírmelo porque pensaste que te rechazaría o algo similar, ¿Cierto?-** Quinn asintió con vergüenza preguntándose como era posible que la morena le leyera la mente. **-Creo que te olvidaste la parte en que mis padres son gays y que Santana y Kurt, mis mejores amigos, también lo son. No tengo prejuicios con eso, Quinn. Veo a la persona, no a su sexo.**

Escuchar eso de parte de la morena llevó a la rubia a respirar con tranquilidad, a soltar ese nudo que se había instalado tanto en su estomago como en su garganta. Sabía que Rachel seguramente estaba algo shockeada con esa noticia pero agradeció que no se lo demostrara y por el contrario le demostrara su apoyo.

Berry le hizo una seña con la cabeza y las obligó a las dos a sentarse en el suelo. Quizás era una pose demasiado intima teniendo en cuenta que Quinn se recostó sobre la pared y la morena recostó su espalda en el pecho de la rubia mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano, pero poco le importó a ambas. Estar asi era agradable y placentero. Raro, sí, pero al mismo tiempo era como si pertenecieran a esos lugares.

**-Es raro estar así, ¿Cierto? Teniendo en cuenta nuestra relación-** susurró Rachel girando su rostro para mirar a Quinn después de que ambas hablaron respecto a la sexualidad de la rubia y sobre quien sabia acerca de eso mismo. Quinn le devolvió la mirada y después le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que la llevó a sonreír con ternura. **-¿Qué?**

**-Eres hermosa-** fue la respuesta de Quinn haciendo ruborizar a la morena. Poco le importaba todo a su alrededor o exponerse si eso le garantizaba estar así con Rachel, con sus ojos marrones mirándola de cerca y esos labios carnosos que se moría por probar. **-Eres desquiciante, sí, pero eres realmente hermosa. Esa belleza natural que pocas mujeres poseen.**

**-No conocía este lado de Quinn Fabray-** señaló Rachel ruborizada acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de la rubia mientras que un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios. **-Me gusta.**

_-A mi me gustas tú-_ pensó Quinn mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Rachel sintiendo como la morena poco a poco iba quedándose dormida, cosa que le causó ternura.

Era raro, sí, tanto que asustaba pero empezaba a sacar el miedo de su vida, por lo tanto no arriesgarse a eso sería como retroceder varios casilleros después de que su relación con Rachel había avanzado a tal punto de haber tenido una cita y haber terminado en su lugar favorito con la chica entre sus brazos.

Porque para ella sí fue una cita pero no iba a decírselo a la morena, claro que no. Quizás con el tiempo le pediría una en toda su ley, ahora solo debía enfocarse en disfrutar esos pequeños momentos juntas y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, quizás con un poco de suerte Rachel se olvidaría de Finn y la elegía a ella. Nada sería más hermoso que eso.

**-¿Qué me has hecho, Frodo?-** preguntó en voz baja una vez que depositó a la chica en el asiento de copiloto tras haberla bajado en brazos por las escaleras, saliendo de la biblioteca por el mismo lugar donde ingresaron. **-Para tu suerte y para mi desgracia... El jugador formó parte del juego y ya cayó. Estoy en jaque.**

Y como si de un sello se tratase, le besó la frente a Rachel y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de sentarse tras el volante del vehículo. La única testigo de esa confesión fue la noche estrellada que acompañó a la rubia hasta su edificio.

O quizás no fue la única teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa oculta de la morena.

* * *

Gracias a todos y por todo :)

Hasta la próxima :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	18. 18 - Rachel

_No sé si es un sueño aún o es una realidad _  
_pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo _  
_que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido..._

* * *

**18\. Rachel...**

* * *

El mes de enero llegó más rápido de lo que Rachel hubiese deseado. La navidad y comienzo de año lo festejó en casa de sus padres. Si bien a idea de pasar un tiempo que necesitaba con ellos le había agradado y emocionado, por otro lado la sola idea de pasar más de una semana lejos de Quinn la desanimó. Sobre todo después de que en las últimas tres semanas, desde la cita _no-cita_, se habían vuelto más unidas.

Por suerte los días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de nuevo frente a Quinn Fabray. La misma que le sonrió con sus lentes de lectura puesto detrás del mostrador de _Biblioteca Beth_ haciendo que todo en su interior revoloteara, como siempre.

Los días después de eso fueron mucho mejores que los anteriores por el simple hecho de que buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de Quinn y sentía que la rubia también lo hacía. Detalle que le iluminó el rostro y le alegró el corazón.

**-Entonces, ¿Estas de acuerdo?-** preguntó un hombre de traje frente a ella que resultó ser su representante. **-Rachel... Rachel, ¿Me escuchas?**

**-¿Eh? Si... Si, Jamie- **respondió la morena sin escuchar realmente porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, más precisamente pensando la manera en sorprender a Quinn. La mirada de aquel chico rubio que aparentaba menos años de los que tenía la trajo de nuevo al mundo real y se regaño a si misma por no prestar atención. **-Lo siento. Dime sobre que me hablabas.**

**-Rachel, ¿Acaso estas enamorada?-** preguntó Jamie con una sonrisa traviesa que se ensanchó más cuando la morena bajó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas a juego. **-Ok, solo bromeaba. No pensé que fuera real. Igual no es necesario que respondas a eso pero hay algo que debo saber si o si. ¿Hombre o mujer?**

**-Quinn Fabray... y no estoy enamorada- **negó la morena apuntando con un dedo al chico que dejo escapar una carcajada. **-Solo... Me gusta muchísimo, me atrae.**

**-Si es la misma que creo que es, entonces sé de lo que hablas porque es imposible que no te atraiga esa mujer. Como sea, solo para asegurarme... ¿Quinn Fabray, la fotógrafa?-** Rachel asintió con algo de confusión y molestia mezclada con celos por las palabras anteriores de su representante hacia la rubia. **-La conocí en algunos eventos y cada persona que la conoce dice que es la más talentosa de la ciudad. Ademas, con tu amiga Santana como su relacionista pública es normal que tenga muchos clientes que requieran sus servicios.**

**-No lo digas así porque parece que fuera una prostituta-** escupió Rachel con molestia levantándose del sofá de la sala de su departamento en Brooklyn. Se volvió a sentar cuando pasó por en frente de su representante y éste la tomó de la mano obligandola a que lo hiciera. **-¿Ahora qué?**

**-No voy a decirte qué hacer porque ya eres adulta y lo sabes. Solo ten cuidado-** pidió Jamie recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la morena. **-Igual, si tienes una relación con ella y sale a la luz no te preocupes que yo te cuido la espalda. Ya veremos como hacemos para que el trabajo no disminuya después de eso y que no haya tanto revuelo tampoco, ¿Ok?-** Rachel volvió a asentir sintiéndose agradecida con el chico rubio que estaba a su lado. **-Bien, ahora vuelve al mundo real y préstame atención. Ya sé que estas de vacaciones pero hay dos propuestas antes de la gira del disco, una para una nueva obra de teatro aquí y la otra es de una serie de televisión pero en Los Ángeles. No elijas nada ahora, te dejo las carpetas con la información y luego me llamas, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Esta bien-** respondió Rachel tomando las dos carpetas que su representante le ofreció viendo como el chico se ponía de pie murmurando entre dientes que tenía una reunión con un actor narcisista, egocéntrico y soberbio a quien presentaría su renuncia cuanto antes. -**Todos los actores somos así.**

**-Es cierto... y tú eres la peor- **bromeó Jamie dejando un suave golpe en la nariz de Rachel con su dedo indice haciendo reír a la morena.** -Debo irme pero estaremos en contacto. Cualquier cosa me llamas sin importar la hora y mantén tu vida privada en el perfil más bajo, ¿Ok? Una cosa es que te apoye y te cuide de todas las maneras posibles para que el mundo conozca a Rachel Berry por su talento y no por su intimidad. Y otra muy diferente es que busques que esos detalles se conozcan, ¿Ok? No eres una Kardashian, Rach.**

**-Gracias, Jamie-** murmuró la morena abrazando al chico por la cintura antes de que éste le dejara un beso en la cabeza y se fuera del departamento.

Justo cuando estaba por analizar las dos propuestas que su representante le dejó, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con esa melodía que tenía exclusividad y que ya conocía de memoria. La misma melodía que la llevó a sonreír como tonta y que le provocó un vuelco en el estomago anticipándose.

**-Ho... Hola-** contestó entrecortadamente y el corazón se le aceleró mucho más cuando escuchó una risa que la llevó a sonreír a ella también. **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**_-Brittany tratando de hacer bailar a Jason y Rose diciendo 'Se mueve menos que Pinocho', eso es gracioso-_** respondió la voz de Quinn del otro lado volviendo a reír. **_-Espera, buscare un lugar donde no los vea así hablamos más tranquilas sin que mi risa moleste._**

**-Me gusta tu risa-** soltó Rachel sin pensar. El suspiro que escuchó por parte de Quinn la llevó a reprimir el suyo propio mientras se recostaba más cómoda en el sofá jugando con uno de los cojines. **-Mmm... ¿Como estuvo tu día? Aunque ciertamente todavía no llegamos ni al almuerzo, así que...**

_**-Mi mañana estuvo bien. Tuve una sección de fotografía con unas modelos que, créeme, el cerebro brillaba por su ausencia y no lo digo por prejuicio, sino porque pude comprobarlo-**_ afirmó Quinn haciendo reír a la morena. _**-En fin, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa de mamá a almorzar con nosotros y me cuentas como estuvo tu día? Estoy segura de que fue más interesante que el mío con esas modelos.**_

**-Seguramente le habrás pedido el número a alguna-** murmuró Rachel tratando de bromear pero por el contrario, solo reveló los celos que sintió al pensar en Quinn rodeada de mujeres sexys.

La risa de la rubia del otro lado la regresó a la realidad y se golpeó en la frente por ser tan tonta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Con Finn jamas había sentido algo así, o con alguno de sus antiguos novios. En cambio con Quinn todo le generaba celos, cualquier mujer u hombre que se le acercara y que mirase de alguna forma especial a la rubia la ponía en alerta y hacía saltar un lado que había olvidado, o que jamas había conocido.

_**-Vamos, Berry. Ven a casa de mamá a almorzar-**_ invitó la rubia y Rachel creyó notar algo de timidez y nerviosismo en la voz. _**-Rose quiere que vengas, y Brittany también.**_

**-Más bien creo que tú quieres que vaya, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Rachel escuchando la risa de Quinn antes de que la rubia contestara afirmativamente. **-¿Ves? No te costaba nada decirlo. Si tanto quieres verme hare el sacrificio de...**

_**-Si no quieres venir, no te preocupes-**_ interrumpió Fabray y Rachel pudo notar la diversión en su voz. _**-Puedo invitar a la modelo que me dio su numero de teléfono. Así que...**_

**-Estaré allí en una hora-** indicó Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido de solo pensar en la rubia con alguien más. **-No creo que a tu modelito le moleste, ¿O si?**

La risa de Quinn se había convertido en todo para ella, por eso cuando la escuchó antes de cortar la llamada supo que todo estaba bien a pesar de su metida de pata. Aunque durante las ultimas semanas todo estaba bien con Quinn.

Desde esa tarde en la azotea de _Biblioteca Beth_, todo había cambiado para ambas. Rachel sentía que por fin estaban consiguiendo esa amistad que desde que la conoció anhelo pero aún así sentía que conseguir esa amistad sería poco. Comenzaba a anhelar algo más que ser la simple amiga de Quinn y empezaba también a creer que la rubia quería lo mismo cada vez que recordaba aquel _"El jugador formó parte del juego y ya cayó. Estoy en jaque"_ que la rubia le susurró cuando la recostó en el auto y ella fingió dormir. Recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras y podía sentir como el estomago y el corazón se le comprimía. Porque si Quinn estaba en jaque, ella hace rato había gritado el _mate_ y finalizado la partida.

La rubia por otro lado sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa y que eso estaría bien si Rachel estaba a su lado. Durante esa mañana en su estudio fotográfico, y mientras fotografiaba a modelos que carecían de inteligencia o alardeaban de una que no poseían, ella no dejo de pensar en la morena. Algo que se intensificó durante las semanas y que parecía no molestarla.

Había decidido no huirle a lo que sentía, lo había asumido para ella misma muchas veces. Rachel le gustaba y no era un gusto pasajero, era más profundo que eso. Por eso mismo había dejado que la morena conociera cosas de ella, que entrara en su mundo, las últimas semanas.

Pasar navidad lejos de Rachel, y posteriormente año nuevo, fue algo que no esperaba porque había imaginado pasar esos días, aunque fuera un par de horas, con la morena. Mirar los fuegos artificiales reflejados en los ojos de ésta y abrazarla al final de la cuenta regresiva mientras el nuevo año les decía _'Hola'_. Pero nada eso paso y tuvo que conformarse con un _'Feliz Navidad'_ o _'Feliz año nuevo'_ dicho a través del teléfono.

Invitar a Rachel a almorzar a casa de su madre venía con una idea detrás. Llevaba los últimos días pensando y estaba decidida a dar un paso más en su vida, uno importante, pero para eso necesitaba a Rachel a su lado tomando su mano. Puede que lo que sea que iba a hacer saliera mal pero sabía que iba a reponerse de eso si tenía a sonrisa de la morena diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Además de Rachel, también estaban invitada Santana y obviamente Isabelle. Cosa que le permitía respirar tranquilamente, así sea una milésima de segundo.

**-Papá tiene dos pies izquierdos. Es pésimo bailando-** se quejó Rose entrando a la biblioteca de la casa de Josefina. **-Y así quiere bailar conmigo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Crees que en tres días aprenderá a bailar?**

**-Un Fabray siempre sorprende, Rose-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sin despegar la vista de su libro. **-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo siendo una del clan. Así que no subestimes a tu padre. Ademas la tía Britt es su profesora, y tú y yo sabemos que nadie se resiste a la tía Britt.**

**-Sobre todo Santana-** susurró Rose agradeciendo que Quinn no la escuchase, o eso le pareció aunque la mueca en el rostro de su tía le indicaba lo contrario. **-Como sea, estaba por... ¿Por qué razón siento que estas rara... como nerviosa?**

**-No lo estoy-** negó Quinn mirando a su sobrina que levantó un ceja. **-¿Por qué dices que lo estoy?**

**-Debe ser porque deje entrever que entre la tía Britt y Santana pasa algo y no reaccionaste-** respondió Rose acercándose a su tía que volvió a realizar la misma mueca que había hecho anteriormente. **-O quizás es porque llevo cinco minutos aquí y todavía no te he visto pasar la pagina del libro. Capacidad de interpretación tienes, así que no creo que ese sea el problema porque...**

**-¿Cuando fue que creciste tanto intelectualmente?- **interrumpió Quinn cerrando el libro. Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. **-Eres la más inteligente de los Fabray, después de mi-** entrecerró los ojos con diversión al escuchar la sonrisa de Rose. **-Con respecto a la tía Britt y Santana, no me opongo a que estén juntas si lo están pero hablare seriamente con Lopez.**

**-Yo hablare con ella más tarde-** afirmó Rose borrando todo rastro de diversión de su rostro y Quinn supo que no sería la única en hablar seriamente con Santana. **-Ahora dime porque estas nerviosa.**

**-Ven aquí...-** pidió Quinn haciéndose a un lado en el sofá para que su sobrina se sentara a su lado. La pequeña asi lo hizo y la rubia tomó las manos de su sobrina con las suyas propias. **-Estoy a punto de hacer algo que es importantísimo para mi y estoy nerviosa porque no creo poder hacerlo bien.**

**-¿Por eso Rachel está aquí?-** preguntó Rose y Quinn se separó apenas para mirarla viendo como la pequeña miraba por la ventana hacia afuera. **-Allá viene.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Rachel que al llegar a casa de Josefina iba a ser recibida por un abrazo efusivo que la levantó del suelo por parte de Quinn, no se lo hubiera creído y por consiguiente habría soltado un _'Estas loco o loca'_ hacia esa persona. Pero allí estaba, siendo abrazada por Quinn Fabray que la mantenía con los pies lejos del suelo, ésta vez en sentido literal.

**-Viniste, Rach-** susurró la rubia perdida en el cuello de Rachel llevándola a cerrar los ojos mientras que los dedos de la morena se enredaban en la melena de la rubia, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que la chica se alejara de allí. **-Pensé que no vendrías pero agradezco que lo hagas. Te necesito conmigo en este momento.**

Lo había dicho, ¿Y qué? Era cierto, necesitaba a Rachel con ella en ese momento y decirlo en voz alta jamas se sintió tan bien. Lejos estaban esos días en los cuales se planteaba esconderse y esconder cada cosa de ella misma. Rachel la había llevado a eso a medida que iba dejándose conocer más y más y la morena la escuchaba sin juzgar y, lo mejor de todo, sin indicios de no querer salir corriendo.

Berry por otro lado no podía estar más segura de si misma. Quinn la necesitaba. Quinn Fabray la necesitaba. Algo que jamas pensó que pasaría pero que ahora era evidente, y encima la rubia misma lo había dicho, con su voz, sus palabras, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**-Bueno, aquí me tienes-** murmuró Rachel a medida que Quinn iba separándose de ella mientras la dejaba en el suelo nuevamente. De repente se sintió vacía, como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con Quinn a pesar de que la rubia seguía a pocos centímetros de ella. **-¿Qué necesitas de mi? Dime...**

**-Voy a decirle a mi familia quien soy realmente-** soltó Quinn después de una larga pausa en la cual tomó la mano de Rachel bajando la mirada. **-Quiero que sepan quien soy antes de la fiesta de Rose porque... Porque mi sobrina va a cumplir trece años y quiero que me conozca tal cual soy de una vez por todas.**

**-Eso es admirable-** elogió la morena acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia mientras que en Rachel crecía un poco más el pensamiento de que posiblemente la rubia sentiría lo mismo que ella. **-Lo digo en serio. También es hermoso.**

**-Tú eres hermosa- **susurró Quinn ruborizándose, lo mismo que pasó con la morena.

Estaba por agregar algo más pero Rose empujándola para fundirse en un abrazo con Rachel se lo impidió. En lugar de molestarse con su sobrina, simplemente sonrió cuando la pequeña se abrazó fuerte al cuello de la morena y ésta comenzó a girar en el lugar haciendo reír a la más pequeña de los Fabray.

La sonrisa que Berry le regaló mientras giraba lo fue todo para Quinn. En su interior podía sentir que no necesitaba nada más en ese momento, que todo estaría bien y los nervios que sintió durante todo el día se esfumaron y en su lugar quedó una sensación de seguridad que no sentía hacía tiempo.

**-¿Lista para este fin de semana?-** escuchó que le preguntaba Rose a Rachel y ésta asintió con una sonrisa tierna y divertida. **-Espero que ya tengas tu disfraz de la Reina Malvada. ¡Dios! Te estoy imaginando y muero. Seras la Regina Mills más linda y sexy del planeta después de la original. ¡Estarás hermosa!**

**-Rose... Rose...-** llamó Quinn viendo lo efusiva que se ponía su sobrina y como Rachel trataba de seguirle el ritmo. **-Ve a decirle a la abuela que Rachel está aquí. Hazme ese favor, ¿Quieres?... Y ella se queda conmigo-** agregó cuando Rose tomó la mano de la morena para llevársela con ella pero Quinn, sujetándola por la otra, se lo impidió. **-Quita esa cara y ve a decirle eso a la abuela.**

**-Eres una odiosa egoísta-** rezongó Rose mientras se alejaba murmurando por lo bajo. **-Se cree que la única que puede tener un gnomo como amigo es ella. Yo también quiero ser amiga de Rachel, ¿Qué se piensa? Estúpida Lucy.**

**-Te estoy escuchando-** gritó Quinn viendo como su sobrina le dedicaba una mirada asesina justo antes de perderse adentro de la casa. La rubia sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de girarse y mirar a Rachel descubriendo una sonrisa también. **-Tendré que luchar con mi sobrina por tu atención.**

**-Casi tanto como yo tendré que luchar con las zorras que te siguen-** señaló Rachel con una sonrisa que simulaba sus celos que aparecían de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. **-¿Tengo que enumerarlas?**

**-No es necesario-** respondió Quinn riendo mientras se acercaba a la morena. Terminó rodeándola con sus brazos antes de levantarla del suelo en un abrazo divertido que llevó a las dos a reír. **-No tienes que luchar con nadie, Grumpy. Nadie me interesa, duende celoso.**

**-Nadie excepto yo-** replicó Rachel aun en brazos de Quinn pero separándose un poco para mirar a la rubia que movió la cabeza sin responder. **-Aunque lo niegues, sé que lo haces.**

**-Si, lo hago- **afirmó Quinn con sinceridad mirando directamente a la morena que ocultó una sonrisa aunque el brillo en sus ojos marrones delataba su alegría. Pudo sentir como todo en ella temblaba y lo siguiente que supo fue que su boca estaba diciendo las palabras sin procesarlas antes. **-Mmm... Creo que deberíamos replantearnos el concepto de amistad que tenemos, Rachel. Me encanta cuando te pones celosa pero no sé si es en broma o no, entonces...**

**-Entonces, algo está pasando entre las dos-** interrumpió Rachel aún en brazos de Quinn que asintió con timidez. **-Me pongo celosa en serio, lo confieso... Quita esa sonrisa-**añadió bajando la mirada cuando la rubia sonrió de medio lado. **-Realmente te odio.**

**-Y yo empiezo a quererte-** replico Quinn honestamente antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Rachel sintiendo su aroma conteniéndose de dejar un beso en ese lugar al sentir como las manos de la morena se perdían en su pelo nuevamente. **-¿Podemos hablar mas tarde de esto? Me siento algo estúpida diciendo estas cosas y no quiero que te sientas incomoda si tú no...**

**-Sea lo que sea que sientes y piensas tú respecto a mi, yo siento y pienso el doble respecto a ti-** interrumpió nuevamente Rachel con seriedad antes de acercarse lentamente a la rubia dejándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Después se acercó al oído de Quinn y susurro: **-No me la hagas mas difícil y bájame antes de que haga algo que...**

**-¿Y si quiero que lo hagas?-** preguntó Quinn con decisión haciendo que Rachel se separase de su oído para mirarla. **-A jaque, jaque mate, ¿O no?**

**-La pregunta es, ¿Cual de las dos dará el grito final?-** susurró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn mordiendo los suyos propios. **-Estas jugando con fuego, Fabray, y te quemaras... Nos quemaremos. Estamos en la puerta de la casa de tu madre, ¿Podemos parar esto para cuando estemos solas? Porque me daría mucha vergüenza que nos descubra así. También me daría mucha rabia que nos interrumpiera cuando te estoy besando.**

**-¿Quieres besarme?-** preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante a medida que iba bajando a Rachel hasta depositarla nuevamente en el suelo.

Por dentro estaba muriendo de ansiedad y aún no se creía que Rachel estuviera abriendo la puerta a una posibilidad de estar juntas. Le estaba diciendo que algo pasaba entre las dos, incluso le había dicho que sus celos eran reales y si sentía celos por algo era. Aún así no dejaría que el nerviosismo y el temblor de sus piernas y sus manos arruinaran el gran paso que estaban dando.

**-Si quiero pero no pasara aquí-** determinó Rachel retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarse de la rubia. **-A no ser que quieres que Santana e Isabelle nos vean.**

Quinn siguió con su mirada hacia donde Rachel señalaba con su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su prima y su amiga las miraban desde la puerta de la casa de mami Jose. Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente cuando se preguntó la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban las dos chicas allí y hasta se preparó internamente para poder soportar las bromas que seguramente recibiría.

La mano de Rachel sobre la suya la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Rachel Berry había cambiado su mundo en cuestión de segundos y había confesado que quería besarla. Quizás estuvo mal pero aún así su cabeza gritó _'Matate, Finn'_ al darse cuenta que Rachel elegía besarla a ella ahora. También notó que la morena ya no hablaba del chico. De hecho, durante esas semanas no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez y eso lo agradeció porque le hacía creer que la mente de la morena estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes que el idiota de Hudson y su boda.

Rachel por otro lado sentía que podía volar o que no podía dejar de sonreír por mucho que intentara ocultar la sonrisa. Descubrir que un nuevo camino se abría para ella y Quinn la emocionó muchísimo y podía gritar, cantar y bailar de la alegría pero aún así se mantenía al margen porque sabía que ambas se debían una charla. Una muy profunda y esclarecedora para comenzar a transitar un camino que las lleve a las dos hacia a algún lugar, más precisamente hacia donde Rachel quería ir en compañía de la rubia.

**-¿Qué hacían?-** preguntó Santana cuando Rachel y Quinn pasaron a su lado entrando a la casa tomadas de la mano. Ninguna de las dos respondió y la latina se giró para mirar a Isabelle que sonreía con picardía. **-Iban tomadas de la mano y por lo que vimos parecían a punto de besarse. Cincuenta dolares a que en la fiesta de Rose se besan.**

**-Doble o nada a que no pasan de hoy sin hacerlo-** contraatacó Isabelle con su mano tendida hacia Santana que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. **-Estoy tan segura de que ganaré que incluso redoblo la apuesta y ademas de los cien dolares apuesto a que si pierdo bailare con Fox en la fiesta de Rose. Aunque no entiendo por qué razón la invita si no tienen nada que ver.**

**-Oh, si. Como si eso te molestara-** ironizó Santana tomando la mano de Isabelle para sellar el trato. **-No vale perder al propósito, Roxont. Conozco tus artimañas y sé que para ti será más fácil acercarte a Fox con la excusa de la apuesta. Te estaré vigilando, te lo advierto.**

**-Lo mismo digo. Si pierdes y yo gano tendrás que hablar con Quinn respecto a Britt-**ordenó Isabelle apretando con fuerzas la mano de Santana cuando ésta quiso retirarla. **-No quiero ser la única que te golpee por meterte con mi unicornio, ¿Está claro?**

**-Que feo que apuesten a espalda de los demás-** intervino Rose cruzándose de brazos sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. **-Y mucho más feo es que no me inviten a apostar. Por cierto, Belle, invito a la tía Sammy porque me agrada aunque tú finjas que a ti no. Y Santana, puedes estar con mi tía Britt todo lo que quieras pero si la haces sufrir, no te daré tiempo de que alardees de lo que aprendiste en Lima Heigts porque yo te enseñaré lo que aprendí en New York City, ¿Está claro? Ahora entremos que mi tía Quinn quiere hablar con nosotros. Creo que nos presentara a Rachel como su novia.**

**-¿Me acaba de amenazar?-** preguntó Santana cuando Rose se perdió de la misma manera con la que apareció. **-Isabelle, la única Fabray inteligente después de Britt me amenazó. ¿De donde saca todo eso? ¿Y qué fue eso de...?**

**-Crece a tu lado, pasa tiempo conmigo también y Quinn es su ejemplo a seguir, ¿Qué esperabas?-** fue la respuesta de Isabelle riéndose mientras abrazaba a la latina por los hombros entrando a la casa de una vez por todas donde Quinn y Rachel estaban esperando al resto de la familia.

La morena podía sentir como todas las miradas se posaban directamente hacia el rincón donde estaba ella con Quinn, y si bien eso la incomodaba un poco, no había nada más importante que tratar de calmar los nervios que la rubia sentía y que se manifestaba en el temblor de sus manos. Rachel las tomó entre las suyas y trató transmitirle de esa forma un poco de calor y tranquilidad que ella no poseía pero que simulaba tener.

**-¿Nerviosa?-** le preguntó mirando a la rubia.

**-Aterrada-** contestó Quinn en un susurro mientras que la morena frente a ella se golpeaba por haber hecho un pregunta tan idiota. **-O sea, me siento bien pero...**

**-Pero no puedes evitar sentir miedo adelantándote a los hechos-** interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa tierna que Quinn correspondió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Decidió ayudarla y hacer eso más fácil para la rubia. **-Escucha, ¿Confías en mi? Entonces si lo haces, cierra los ojos por un segundo. Así me gusta, eres buena chica-** susurró cuando Fabray le hizo caso. **-Olvídate de todo por un instante. Estas tú y solo tú, no hay nadie más alrededor, ¿Me vas siguiendo?-** preguntó mientras le hacía señas de silencio a los demás pidiéndole que se acercaran alrededor de Quinn. Algo que pasó inmediatamente mientras ella ponía a la rubia de espalda a su familia. -**Ahora suelta todo lo que tienes dentro. Empecemos por lo fácil, ¿Eres freak?**

**-Sí, lo soy-** respondió Quinn en un tono de voz tan bajo que Rachel pidió que lo aumentase. **-¡Soy freak! ¡Amo ser freak!**

**-Bien, y no debes preocuparte por los prejuicios porque nadie está a tu alrededor para hacerlo-** afirmó Rachel creando un momento tan intimo entre ella y Fabray que el resto las miraba entre cómplice y sorprendidos. **-Ahora que sabes que nadie va a juzgarte grita para ti misma lo que vas a decirle a tu familia. Estas sola, no hay nadie que pueda escucharte. Solo tienes que gritar una sola vez, sacarlo todo para afuera y... ¿Te cuento un secreto? Tu familia no está, se acaban de ir. Puedes abrir los ojos y verificarlo pero, al principio te pregunte si confiabas en mi y dijiste que sí. Abrir los ojos sería demostrar lo contrario. Ahora grita lo que eres, quien eres.**

**-Rachel...-** empezó la rubia queriendo decirle que a pesar de seguir sus palabras aún era consciente de su alrededor pero algo en su interior le hizo saber que si lo hacía lastimaría a la morena. Ademas, era ahora o nunca. **-Soy gay.**

**-Dilo más fuerte. Vamos tú puedes-** alentó Rachel con una sonrisa contenta de poder ayudar.**-Como lo hiciste ese día en la terraza de _Beth_-** se acercó a la rubia y le susurró en el oído: -**Hazlo de una vez y luego podremos ir a terminar lo nuestro. Vamos, grita lo que eres.**

**-¡Soy gay!-** gritó Quinn después de haber respirado con profundidad soltando en ese suspiro todos los nervios mientras que sentía como las manos de Rachel acariciaban las suyas. **-¡Me gustan las mujeres y una en particular!**

Lo siguiente que escucho fue un silencio que la llenó de nervios. Abrir los ojos no era una posibilidad porque no quería enfrentarse a la realidad en la cual su cabeza le hacía creer que no la aceptaban y por eso mismo ese silencio tan aterrador.

**-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti-** susurró Rachel abrazando a Quinn haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos para corresponder el abrazo al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa la invadía por completo. **-Es lo más maravilloso que has hecho ademas de cruzarte en mi vida.**

El abrazo de Rose fue lo que interrumpió que Quinn besara a Rachel, porque después de eso no encontraba otra forma de demostrarle a la morena lo agradecida que estaba por haberle ayudado a dar ese paso mediante un método tan básico. Solo le quedo sonreírle a lo lejos cuando la chica se apartó dándole paso a Josefina, a Jason y Britt que imitaron a Rose y abrazaron a Quinn con todo el amor que les fue posible.

No hicieron falta las palabras, porque el _'Te amo'_ que le susurró su madre fue suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto, que no había nada que estuviera fuera de lugar después de esa confesión porque su familia la estaba aceptando. Por medio de ese abrazo y las palabras de su madre la estaban aceptando por lo que era en realidad y fue todo lo que necesito para sentirse libre completamente.

A lo lejos vio también a Santana e Isabelle sonriéndole y deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia su prima y su amiga, abrazarlas y jamas soltarlas. Agradecerles mediante ese abrazo el cariño y el apoyo incondicional. Porque ademas de las peleas, las bromas, los malos ratos, los buenos, ademas de todo eso, sabía que no hubiera llegado a ese momento de su vida sin el apoyo de esas dos chicas que lo eran todo para ella.

Cuando su familia la soltó del abrazo, con sonrisas y palabras de por medio, buscó con la mirada a Rachel pero no la encontró en el rincón donde la morena se había colocado momentos antes. Mientras la buscaba por toda la sala se encontró con la mirada de Santana y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba saliendo de la casa en busca de la morena gracias a un movimiento de cabeza que la latina le ofreció.

**-Rachel...-** llamó sin aire cuando vio a la morena en el patio delantero de la casa de Josefina a punto de irse.

Decir que su corazón no latió con ansias, desesperación y nervios sería mentir. Negar que las manos no le sudaron sería inútil. Lo único real que había en todo eso era que las piernas le temblaban de una manera incontrolable, que su corazón pedía a gritos hacer lo que estaba por hacer y que no iba a arrepentirse de nada, porque nada merecía tanto la pena como eso.

**-Mi trabajo ya está hecho... ¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Rachel con inocencia girándose para mirar a Quinn que caminaba decidida hacia ella. **-Quinn, ¿Qué...?**

No obtuvo respuesta verbales pero la obtuvo a través de los labios de la rubia que se unieron con los de ella en un beso que anhelaba tanto y que ahora sabía que Quinn también lo hacía. Lo sintio real, único e inigualable, ademas de perfecto y especial.

Real porque estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir el sabor, la contextura, el calor, de los labios de Quinn en los suyos y lo mejor de todo fue que la rubia inició el beso, ¿Qué había más real que el hecho que la persona que te gusta inicie un beso que tanto deseas?

Único porque era algo que no se repetiría jamas. Seguramente después del primero vendría más besos, o al menos así lo deseaba, pero ninguno como el primero. El que marca el inicio de algo asombroso o, por el contrario, algo que no vale la pena intentar. En su caso, todo con Quinn era asombroso así que valdría toda la pena del mundo.

E inigualable por el simple hecho de que nadie la había besado antes de la manera en que la rubia lo hacía ahora. Demostrando tanta ternura, tanto cariño, haciéndola sentir la persona más especial del planeta y la más importante en el mundo de Quinn. Solo eso importaba en ese momento, asi que desconectó su mente y se decidió a disfrutar de ese momento antes que la falta de oxigeno lo arruinase.

En momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Rachel, Quinn sintio que todo tenía sentido, que había encontrado algo que no sabía que buscaba y por sobre todas las cosas, había sentido que encontró su lugar en el mundo. La manera en que Rachel rodeó con los brazos su cuello pegándose más a ella mientras le correspondía el beso le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba en su interior y poco le importaba que alguien desde adentro las estuviera viendo, en ese momento solo importaba Rachel. Rachel abrazada a ella, Rachel y sus labios, Rachel haciendo latir su corazón de una manera desmesurada. Rachel y solo Rachel.

**-No te vayas-** pidió Quinn en un susurro, que fue más una suplica, cuando se separó apenas de la morena antes de robarle un beso rápido. **-Quédate.**

****-Todo el tiempo que quieras...****

* * *

Hola...

Gracias por todo :)

Hasta la próxima...

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	19. 19 - Celos y ¿Exclusividad?

_Porque puedo callar mis palabras para oírte en el viento hablar._  
_Porque puedo soñar para verte y tenerte aún sin soñar..._

* * *

**19\. Celos y... ¿Exclusividad?**

* * *

**-¿Sonreirás mucho tiempo asi?- **preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel que estaba parada frente al espejo acomodándose el cabello. **-¿O en algún momento dejaras de hacerlo? Hace días estás sonriendo estúpidamente y me pregunto por qué.**

_¿Como no hacerlo?_, se preguntó Rachel sin cambiar ni un poco su sonrisa. ¿Cómo no sonreír si estaba en su mejor momento con Quinn? Se habían besado y eso no era poca cosa, era algo que había estado esperando sin saber que lo hacía. Era eso lo que la hacía sonreír de esa manera tan tonta y emocionada. Porque sí, estaba emocionada. Lo había estado durante los últimos tres días y estaba segura que lo estaría mucho más a medida que pasara tiempo junto a Quinn.

El almuerzo después del beso compartido entre ambas estuvo cargado de miradas cómplices, señas que nadie llegaba a interpretar y eso le empezaba a gustar más de lo que ya lo hacía. Nadie las había visto besándose en el patio de la casa de Josefina después que Rachel había decidido irse para darle espacio a Quinn sintiendo que ese era un momento de la rubia con su familia, sin terceros de por medio y ella hasta ese momento era alguien ajeno a la familia.

Los tres días después del beso se vieron poco y nada porque Fabray se había encargado de los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose, además de su trabajo tanto en el estudio fotográfico como en la biblioteca. Aún así la rubia se hacía un tiempo cada vez que podía e iba a verla al departamento de Santana asegurándose de que la latina no estuviera en el lugar, o por el contrario invitaba a Rachel al suyo tras asegurarse de la ausencia de Isabelle en el mismo.

No era mucho el tiempo que pasaban juntas pero aun asi lo disfrutaban y se reían cada vez que se daban cuenta de lo _"clandestina"_ que era su relación teniendo en cuenta que deseaban guardar aquello para ellas mismas sin necesidad de compartirlo con el resto. Pero a pesar de todo eso aun se sentían nerviosas y torpes cuando estaban juntas. Porque a Quinn le costaba no sacar a relucir su lado freak y a Rachel le costaba muchísimo no lanzarse a sus labios debido a eso.

Ahora allí estaba, a poco más de media hora de que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose comenzara, de pie frente al espejo asegurándose de que tanto su vestido como su peinado quedase igual al de la Reina Malvada de _Once Upon a Time_, serie que vio y analizó después de escuchar a Quinn mencionar a Regina Mills aquel día en la biblioteca que le sonaba tan lejano teniendo en cuenta el gran avance que ambas habían tenido desde ese momento hasta ahora.

Aún no se creía estar besando a la chica que dos meses antes la ignoraba como lo hizo esa noche que se enteró que Finn iba a casarse y Santana terminó encontrándola en Central Park. Esa misma chica con la que había disentido miles de veces llegando al punto de discusiones interminables que se acababan solo cuando Santana la sacaba de plano a ella o Isabelle hacía lo mismo con Quinn.

**-Agradecería que bajaras de la nube en la cual estás volando, Goku de bolsillo-** habló Santana regresado a Rachel de nuevo a la realidad. **-Debemos irnos ya porque llegaremos tarde a la fiesta y quiero estar ahí antes que Brittany note mi ausencia. Cuando ella me encuentre yo estaré esperándola en la barra con un trago en la mano y...**

**-Claro, y ella morirá al verte vestida de Mulan-** se burló Rachel mirando a su amiga a través del espejo. Se rió aún más al notar la mirada asesina que la latina le regaló. **-Santana, no sé si lo has notado o te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña que cumple trece años, por ende estarás rodeada de niños de esa edad y muy pocos adultos. Lo que significa que habrá más menores de edad que mayores. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿No?**

**-Claro que lo sé. Entendí tu ecuación, Pitágoras-** respondió Santana con el ceño fruncido. **-Significa que no habrá alcohol por culpa de los malditos Munchkins salidos de Oz.**

**-Exacto-** afirmó Rachel aguantando la risa al ver como su amiga empezaba a despotricar contra los invitados de la fiesta de Rose. **-Ya, ya. Tranquila. Ya estoy lista, vamonos... y te pediría, por favor, que no mirases mal a los niños, Santana. A pesar de ser una fiesta para menores de edad quizás después de que se vayan sirvan alcohol.**

**-Y si no, yo me encargare de que así sea-** prometió la latina con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta tras haber sonado el timbre del departamento. **-¡Isabelle! Dime que habrá alcohol en la fiesta, por favor te lo pido.**

Rachel por otro lado entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar el disfraz que Isabelle llevaba puesto. Supo de quién se trataba en cuanto descubrió las mechas rojas que adornaban su cabellera marrón, eso sumado a la vestimenta provocativa y mismo color de las mechas predominando cada accesorio que la chica poseía, le daban a Rachel indicios de quien podía ser.

**-Hola, Santana. Gracias por decirme que estoy vestida para matar. Tú también estás muy bien vestida, estás para darte duro contra la mesa-** Ironizó Roxont haciendo a un lado a la latina acercándose a Rachel que se giró para mirarla. -**Hola, Rachel... ¿O debo decir Reina Malvada?**

**-Rachel está bien-** respondió la morena bajando la mirada completamente tímida. **-¿Quinn ya tiene su disfraz de Emma?**

**-Quinn no necesita disfraz. Básicamente ira vestida de ella misma teniendo en cuenta las botas, la campera de cuero y demás cosas que caracterizan a Emma-** se rió Isabelle en complicidad con Santana que le tendió la mano para chocarla con la suya. -**Vine a buscarlas. ¿Están listas? Mi prima acaba de escribirme y dice que debemos darnos prisa porque no podrá soportar ella sola a los compañeros de Rose y sus madres.**

**-Son las siete de la tarde, ¿Qué tanto se queja Quinn?-** preguntó Santana retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo. **-Odio ir de Mulan. Lo hago porque Brittany va de Aurora y todos sabemos lo que...**

**-Lo que le pasa a Mulan con ella. Eres tan obvia, Santana-** interrumpió Isabelle antes de girarse hacia Rachel y ofrecerle una leve reverencia. **-Su Alteza, el carruaje está listo. Podemos irnos cuando lo desee.**

**-Podría demorarme más tiempo solo para que Quinn la pase mal rodeada de niños con su madres pero no soy tan mala, así que podemos irnos ya-** afirmó Rachel con una sonrisa tomando a Isabelle del brazo seguidas de Santana que se perdió sospechosamente en la cocina regresando con una sonrisa más traviesa que la anterior que tenía puesta.

La morena se sintió un poco ridícula al salir del edificio del departamento de la latina vestida como Regina Mills, o más precisamente como la Reina Malvada, con un vestido ajustado en su cintura de color azul en detalles en negro, un cetro en una mano y en la otra una manzana roja que Isabelle intentó quitarle pero sin éxito. A su lado, conduciendo, iba Roxont con su disfraz de Ruby que poco y nada tenía que ver con ella pero era lo que había elegido porque según ella se basaba en la amistad de la chica lobo con la sheriff de la serie.

Santana iba en el asiento trasero del Mustang blanco acomodándose su disfraz de Mulan. Disfraz que se encargó de explicar anteriormente por qué razón lo había elegido. Rachel la vio por el retrovisor acomodar algo en su capa y posteriormente escuchó un tintineo que le resultó familiar.

**-Esas botellas no bajaran de este auto hasta que el último niño no se vaya de la fiesta-**ordenó Rachel girándose para mirar a la latina que entrecerró los ojos antes de sacarle la lengua a la morena.

Después de eso Rachel guardó silencio, en su lugar se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla tratando de no pensar en Quinn pero le fue imposible porque, como siempre, la rubia habitaba su mente a cada momento. Se la imaginaba con el disfraz de Emma Swan, rodeada de niños y sus madres... Sus madres.

**-Edad promedio de las madres de los compañeros de Rose-** pidió Rachel tratando de ocultar los celos absurdos que aparecieron de la nada en ella. Tanto Isabelle como Santana se encogieron de hombros. **-Gracias por la ayuda.**

Fue por eso mismo que cuando Roxont detuvo su Mustang frente a la casa de Josefina, la morena fue la primera en bajar del vehículo cruzándose con varias personas disfrazadas de los personajes de _Once Upon a Time_, pero aún así en ningún momento se encontró con Quinn y eso comenzó a aumentar sus celos y preocupación a partes iguales.

Entró a la gran sala de la casa de la madre de Quinn y vio a la mujer a lo lejos con el disfraz de Blancanieves y a su lado Jason vestido del Príncipe James, pero ni rastro de la rubia. Estaba por acercarse a ellos para preguntar por Fabray disimuladamente pero cuando dio dos pasos al frente alguien la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia la habitación más cercana. Estaba por preguntar o directamente golpear a su secuestrador cuando unos labios, que comenzaban a resultarle familiares, se pegaron a los suyos.

Reconocería esos labios incluso con los ojos cerrados. Los había extrañado, necesitado y deseado demasiado a pesar de haberse visto el día anterior con Quinn, y el hecho de que la rubia tomara la iniciativa ayudaba muchísimo a su confianza porque si la chica la besaba era porque quería y lo deseaba tanto como ella. Así lo confirmó cuando las manos de la rubia fueron a parar a su cintura y posteriormente los brazos de ésta le rodearon la espalda por completo pegándola más a ella.

**-Dime que extrañaste estar asi tanto como yo-** pidió Fabray tras separarse del beso pero sin despegar su rostro del de Rachel. **-Me dejas sin respiración, ¿Lo sabías?**

Otra de las cosas que la morena estaba disfrutando de su reciente "relación" con Quinn era el lado tierno, dulce y cursi que la rubia dejaba al descubierto cada vez que podía y que Berry no conocía.

Podía recibir mensajes de Quinn todo el día si al final de cada uno de los textos le decía que la extrañaba, que quería estar a su lado y, aunque quedara como una tonta, que también anhelaba sus besos, porque al parecer solo le bastó uno solo para convertirse en adicta a ellos. Pero lo que más disfrutaba Rachel de todo eso era cuando tenía a la rubia enfrente y ésta la besaba sin pedir permiso, sin una advertencia o siquiera una señal de que iba a hacer tal cosa.

**-Te extrañé a ti al completo-** fue la respuesta de la morena que provocó en Quinn un nudo en el estómago.

La había bastado medio segundo para decidirse besar a Rachel, armarse de valor y reconocer una vez más para ella misma que esa morena bajita de ojos marrones era todo lo que quería en su vida, que fue la persona que llamó su atención desde el momento cero pero que ella, debido a su estupidez y miedo, alejo a bases de ironías, sarcasmos y discusiones absurda; pero aún así sentía que todo eso había valido la pena porque de esa forma había hecho crecer en Rachel una necesidad de mantenerla cerca a pesar de todo y esa era una de las razones por las que ahora estaban ahí.

**-Mmm... No tienes nada que envidiarle a la Reina Malvada original-** halagó Quinn separándose de Rachel para inspeccionar su disfraz. **-Y te queda jodidamente bien... y sexy.**

**-Podría decir lo mismo pero siempre te veo vestida así-** se burló la morena señalando la vestimenta de Fabray que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Y qué es eso que tienes en el pelo? ¿Es... Es una peluca?**

**-Se le llama extensiones, Berry-** replico Quinn separándose de Rachel mientras se cruzaba de brazos con molestia haciendo reír a la morena. **-Aléjate de mi, Frodo. Me llevó horas este disfraz, lograr que quede perfectamente igual como para vengas y me digas que estoy como siempre.**

**-Quinn Fabray comportándose como una niña caprichosa-** canturreó la morena acercándose a la rubia que tragó la saliva al notar la proximidad, sobre todo cuando Rachel le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le robó un beso. **-Eso si que no conocía pero, ¿Te cuento un secreto? Me encanta... muchísimo. Ahora besame y hagamos SwanQueen realidad, al menos lo que dure esta fiesta.**

Pero así como Rachel acortó la distancia con la rubia tuvo que separarse porque la puerta de la habitación donde estaban encerradas se abrió dejando paso a un chico alto con un arete en la oreja, un garfio en la mano y una gran tapado de cuero negro dándole un aspecto de pirata.

**-Adivinen quien soy- **canturreó el recién llegado entrando completamente a la habitación mientras que la morena lo fulminaba con la mirada y Quinn daba saltitos en el lugar. -**Tanto en Storybrooke como en El Bosque Encantado.**

**-¡Adivinanzas!-** se emocionó Fabray mientras que Rachel a su lado la miraba sorprendida antes de rodar los ojos. **-¿Quién será? Rach, ¿Quién crees que sea? Hablo de quién será en Storybrooke porque en El Bosque Encantado ya lo adivine... ¡Es Hook!**

**-Wow... Ahora tendrás doble porción de pastel-** ironizó Rachel con intención de alejarse pero la mano de Quinn tomando la suya se lo impidió. **-Oh, por dios. No me hagas participar de tus locuras, Fabray. Ademas es bastante obvio quien es, ¿O acaso las extensiones de pelo no te dejan ver bien?**

**-Cállate, gnomo. Le quitas la diversión a la sorpresa-** se quejó la rubia mirando a Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido mientras que la morena volvía a rodar los ojos. **-No me dejas adivinar quien se esconde detrás de la mascara.**

**-No lleva mascara, Quinn-** señaló Rachel mirando al chico que las miraba con algo de confusión y diversión. **-Míralo, es Cooper.**

**-Cien puntos y victoria para la Reina Malvada... o para Rachel-** afirmó Cooper sonriendo antes de acercarse a Quinn para abrazarla levantándola del suelo. **-Rubia tonta, ¿Cómo no me reconociste? Pensé que ponerte en la piel de Emma Swan te haría inteligente pero me **

**equivoqué.**

Rachel vio interactuar a ambos chicos y aún sabiendo que entre ellos no hubo nada en realidad, y que tampoco habría algo a futuro, no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos hacia Cooper. Fue por eso mismo que se alejó de Quinn y del chico saliendo de la habitación yendo directamente a saludar a la madre de la rubia que la esperaba con una sonrisa. Al lado de la mujer estaba Jason mirando desde lejos como su hija jugaba con sus compañeros de clases.

**-¡Rachel! Que gusto verte, mi niña-** la saludó Josefina cuando abrazó a la morena que le devolvió el gesto con cierta timidez. **-Que hermosa estás, no tanto como yo. Confieso que a pesar de tener una hija y una nieta freak no conozco a la serie de la cual estamos disfrazados pero me dijeron _"Tú te vestirás así"_ y aquí estoy.**

**-Esta muy bien, Josefina. Incluso mejor que la Blancanieves original, créame-** halagó Rachel sin abandonar su timidez recibiendo una caricia en su mejilla por parte de la madre de Quinn. A los pocos segundos Jason se unió a la conversación regalandole un beso en la mejilla a la morena que se ruborizó aún más. **-Estás muy guapo, Jason. El Príncipe James de seguro moriría de envidia al verte.**

**-No te tenía tan halagadora, Berry-** habló una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que la morena se girase encontrándose con Quinn y Cooper tomados de la mano. **-¿Coqueteando con mi hermano? Eso esta muy mal.**

**-Calma tus celos, pequeño leoncito. Apenas puedo con un Fabray, ¿Y ya quieres que me adjudique otro más?-** preguntó Rachel con picardía borrando la sonrisa arrogante de Quinn. **-Lo sospeché-** agregó notando el nerviosismo en la rubia. Quizás pensaba que delataría los besos que se habían robado hasta el momento o que habían pasado de odiarse a besarse en cualquier rincón oculto que encontraban. **-Tranquila, hablo de Rose.**

Y sin más se alejó del lugar completamente molesta, ¿Qué se pensaba Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué ella era una maldita idiota que iba ir por ahí contando que ahora estaban juntas? Ni que fuera Marley Rose, la bibliotecaria, que seguro que si estaba en su lugar ya hubiera publicado el romance en primera plana. Ella también quería mantenerlo oculto de los demás porque no quería que nadie opinara nada. Ademas, si bien estaba segura de lo que le pasaba con Quinn, quería estar segura de que la rubia quería lo mismo que ella antes de arriesgarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

No soñaba con una casa, un perro o una familia con Quinn. Solo deseaba que estar segura de que la rubia tiraba para el mismo lado que ella, que estaban juntas en esa locura en la que se habían embarcado y si alguien se enteraba en el proceso que estaban juntas ella no pensaba desmentir ni negar nada pero, ¿Acaso estaban juntas? ¿Había un _"Juntas"_ que definieran a ella y a Quinn? De eso no estaba segura y tampoco quería detenerse a pensar, como lo hacía cuando la rubia no estaba a su lado, que en ese momento ella no tenía a nadie más que a Quinn en el aspecto sentimental pero, ¿Y si la rubia tenía a alguien más?

**-Miren con quien me vengo a encontrar-** parloteó una voz que Rachel conocía muy bien y comenzaba a detestar. **-Pero si es la versión pequeña de la Reina Malvada.**

**-Déjame adivinar... Tú eres Graham pero sin barba y con pelo largo, ¿Cierto?-** señaló la morena tras girarse para enfrentarse directamente a Marley que le sonrió con soberbia encogiéndose de hombros. **-Ya entiendo. Como Quinn vino disfrazada de Emma, tú vienes vestida como el sheriff que estuvo detrás de ella como un perro abandonado hasta que Regina le hizo polvo el corazón. Adivina quien vino disfrazada de la Reina Malvada y quién es ésta a su vez... ¡Ups! Esa soy yo-** dio un paso hacia adelante enfrentándose a Marley que apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerzas. **-Apártate de mi camino, bibliotecaria, porque no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Ya soporte mucho tiempo tu patetismo y no voy a soportarlo mucho más, así que hazte a un lado y deja de joderme. **

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Quinn, que no perdía paso de la morena, tomada del brazo de Cooper. No le gustó para nada encontrarse con Rachel demasiado cerca de Marley, mucho menos descubrir como se mataban con la mirada. **-Pregunté si pasa algo. ¿Rachel?**

**-No me jodas, Quinn-** fue la respuesta de la morena sorprendiendo a los tres chicos. Estaba molesta con la rubia y no iba a preocuparse ni siquiera un poco en ocultarlo. **-Controla a tu patética seguidora que lo único que quiere hacer es meterse entre tus piernas... o mejor aún, dile el lugar que ocupo yo en tu vida así se deja de mostrar los dientes cuidando una carne que no es suya. Dile que entre tú y yo no hay nada... y que jamas lo habrá.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** preguntó Quinn tras soltarse el brazo de Cooper y acercarse a Rachel que la miró con rabia. **-Rachel, hasta hace un rato estábamos bien, ¿Qué cambió ahora?**

**-Cambió tu cara de terror cuando pensaste que iba a contar lo... Lo nuestro-** susurró Rachel con los dientes apretados. **-¿Dije _"Lo nuestro"_? Es evidente que aquí no hay un_"Nuestro"_... y tampoco lo habrá-** se alejó de Quinn dejándola con una expresión de confusión, sorpresa y algo de culpabilidad porque sabía de lo que hablaba la morena. Berry levantó la voz, más que nada para dirigirse tanto a Marley como a Cooper que miraban a ambas chicas tratando de entender algo. **-Quédate con Hook y... este intento de Graham, que yo me iré a buscar a Robin Hood.**

**-Wow...-** fue lo único que dijo Quinn viendo como la morena se alejaba rápidamente de ella.** -Creo que me enamore del frikismo nivel uno que demostró en sus ultimas palabras.**

Se giró sonriendo de oreja a oreja tanto a Cooper como a Marley y sin dar explicación alguna se fue en busca de Rachel para explicarle bien el malentendido que la morena obviamente dio por hecho.

Podría haberse sentido lastimada por todo lo que la morena le dijo en ese monólogo molesto que soltó pero no lo hizo ni un poco porque sabía que todo era una confusión de ideas. Obviamente quería que hubiera un _"nuestro"_ que englobe a ella y a Rachel, y quería empezar a formarlo desde el minuto uno en que la besó pero al mismo tiempo quería ir con calma porque no sabía lo que la morena esperaba de ellas dos, no sabía si quería alguien con quien experimentar, alguien con quien olvidar al idiota de Finn, si quería alguien con quien pasar el rato o alguien con quien empezar a planificar un futuro.

Quinn podía parecer la más fuerte o la más segura en ese comienzo de relación pero no lo era. Estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía como manejar la situación y temía no estar a la altura de Rachel. La buscó por todo el lugar con la mirada y no se la encontró, ni siquiera cuando esquivo a Marley que intentó acercarse a ella con dos vasos de gaseosa en la mano.

**-Ven a saludarme, Quinnie-** le ordenó Samantha entrando al lugar tomada del brazo de un chico no mayor de quince o dieciséis años interrumpiendo asi la búsqueda que la rubia estaba realizando en busca de Rachel.

Fue un respiro para Fabray descubrir a su amiga, no sabía que la necesitaba hasta que la vio entrando a la casa de Josefina esquivando a los niños que corrían de un lado al otro lado. Samantha no llevaba disfraz alguno, mucho menos su acompañante que miraba todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa encantadora. Fox llevaba un vestido rojo con un pequeño escote mientras que el chico que estaba con ella llevaba un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata de tono oscuro haciendo juego con sus ojos.

**-¡Que grande y apuesto que está el pequeño Seth!-** exclamó Quinn emocionada haciendo ruborizar al acompañante de Samantha que sonrió orgullosa mirando al chico. **-Ven a abrazar a la tía Quinn, Sethy, que llevo tiempo sin verte.**

Samantha quitó la mano del brazo de su hijo y dejó que éste abrazara a Quinn tal y como la rubia había pedido. A lo lejos Isabelle miraba toda la interacción con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, hasta tal punto de que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia donde estaba su prima con su amiga y el chico misterioso que debía reconocer que era muy guapo.

**-¿No te dijeron que había que venir disfrazada, Fox?-** preguntó Isabelle una vez que llegó al donde estaban los tres chicos. **-¿O acaso viniste disfrazada de mujer madura acompañada de su gigoló?-** agregó con una pizca de molestia, celos y malicia en la voz.

**-Seth Fox... El gigoló-** se presentó el chico con una sonrisa tan arrogante que borró la de Isabelle dejando en su lugar la sensación de vergüenza y el deseo de que la tragase la tierra por la terrible metida de pata que había hecho. **-Mucho gusto. ¿Te molesta si me voy con la tía Quinn a saludar a la cumpleañera, mami?-** preguntó sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los marrones de Isabelle y enfatizando el _"mami"_ que dejo escapar. **-Tía Quinn, llévame con Rose. Quiero saludarla. Con permiso... Ruby-** se despidió el chico mirando con recelo a Isabelle mientras que Samantha detrás de él lo miraba con orgullo. Seth le ofreció su brazo a Quinn y juntos se alejaron de las dos mujeres. **-¿Quién es ella y por qué le habló así a mi madre?**

**-Es Isabelle, mi prima, y le habló así a tu madre porque le gusta y no sabe como llamar su atención-** respondió Quinn contagiando su sonrisa al chico que miró hacia donde estaba su madre con Roxont hablando. **-Ademas no sabía que ustedes venían de una cena.**

Quinn vio maravillada como el hijo de Samantha hablaba educadamente con su madre y con Jason, como sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco un estuche que contenía una cadena y un dije con el nombre de Rose que se encargó de colocar en el cuello de la pequeña que sonrió emocionada arrojándose a los brazos del chico.

Muy pocos conocían sobre la existencia del mismo, Samantha había pedido que así fuera. No quería que conocieran a Seth y la jugaran sin conocer su historia. De la familia de Quinn solo lo conocían la rubia y Rose, que lo había visto una vez que fueron juntas a almorzar al Cuban Love.

Quinn sonrió para si misma cuando Rose se llevó con ella a Seth y se lo presentó a Rachel que segundos antes la había estado mirando disimuladamente. Veía a la morena interactuar con ambos chicos y sonrió aun más. La Reina Malvada y Henry jamas habían sido mejor representados de lo que estaban siendo ahora en la piel de Rachel y Rose.

Sabía que debía hablar con la morena pero lo vio difícil cuando se armó de valor y se acercó a ella pero Rose se la arrebato diciendo que la hora de cantar el feliz cumpleaños y cortar el pastel. El momento más emocionante en opinión de la rubia, no solo porque le gustaba el pastel, sino por como brillaban los ojos de Rose al descubrirse rodeada de todas las personas que la querían.

Todavía faltaba su regalo ya tradicional, por eso mismo cuando su sobrina terminó de repartir el pastel le hizo una seña a su hermano que sonrió negando con la cabeza al darse cuenta lo que significaba eso. Brittany fue la primera en reaccionar en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar dejando sola a Santana en el piso de arriba donde estaban besándose segundos antes. Cosa que le recordó a Quinn que tenía una charla pendiente con su mejor amiga por estar saliendo con su hermanita menor, algo que no terminaba de asumir.

**-¡Thriller al estilo Once Upon a Time, perras!-** gritó Brittany llegando a donde estaba Quinn riendo a carcajadas mientras que Isabelle tomaba la mano de Samantha uniendo a ambas a la improvisada pista de baile.

Santana también se unió colocándose al lado de Quinn y a los pocos segundos Cooper se hizo un espacio y detrás del chico Marley hizo lo mismo, para molestia de Rachel que se hizo un espacio al lado de Josefina que prefería mirar todo desde el mejor lado, justo enfrente viendo como sus hijos junto con sus amigos bailaban al ritmo de _Thriller_ de _Michael Jackson_.

**-Hacen la misma coreografía todos los años para el cumpleaños de Rose-** le explicó Josefina a Rachel que no quitaba la mirada de Quinn olvidándose que tenía que mostrarse molesta con la rubia. **-Rose es fanática de ese video y se volvió tradición recrearlo desde que descubrimos a nuestra pequeña intentado bailarlo cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años. Aún recuerdo el cumpleaños numero once de mi nieta. Ver a los personajes de _Game of Thrones_ bailando _Thriller_ fue la cosa más espeluznante que vi en mi vida... ¡Al diablo! ¡Voy a bailar yo también!**

Y sin más Josefina se fue dejando a la morena sorprendida al ver como la mujer se unía a los demás para bailar la coreografía encabezada por Quinn. La sorpresa fue reemplazada por la risa y diversión viendo como todos bailaban al ritmo de la canción. Al finalizar la misma se unió al aplauso del resto antes de salir del lugar tomando una manzana en el camino dejándola en la pequeña mesita de la entrada tras mirar hacia atrás y compartir una mirada con Quinn.

**-¡Tú y tú manía de irte en los mejores momentos!-** gritó la rubia tras correr detrás de Rachel y alcanzarla en medio del patio, un lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual para ellas. **-¿Tan mal estuvo mi performance de _Thriller_? ¿O crees que el gran Michael debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por eso?**

**-Pienso que es la mejor representación de _Thriller_ después de la original y más divertida que la de Jennifer Garner en _13 Going On 30_-** se rió Rachel solo para aliviar los nervios que se apoderaron de ella por tener a Quinn enfrente de ella. La rubia dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de volver a preguntarle a la morena por qué siempre se iba. -**Porque es un momento familiar y...**

**-Y ahora estoy contigo-** interrumpió Quinn acercándose a Rachel para tomarla de la mano y hablar con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir. **-Escúchame, enana, y escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré esta vez. No porque no quiera volver a repetirlo, sino porque sera la única vez que reuniré el valor para decir tal cosa. Ya conozco tu manía de interrumpir y hablar pero necesito que me dejes hacerlo a mi y que al finalizar si hables... o si te gustó lo que dije me beses, ¿Ok?**

**-Ok-** solo dijo la morena sin saber lo que Quinn iba a decirle pero debía confesar que le gusto como sonaba ese _"enana"_ en los labios de Fabray.

**-Sentí que eras especial desde el momento en que te vi desde el piso de arriba de esta misma casa, parada al lado de Santana con ese conjunto rojo que usabas cuando eras la camarera del café-bar y que tan bien te quedaba-** continuó hablando la rubia con un nudo en la garganta alternando su mirada entre el suelo y Rachel. **-Supe y comprobé que sí lo eras con el pasar de los días y más te ibas metiendo en mi. Te peleaba porque era la única forma que hallaba de llamar tu atención pero sin ser tan obvia, ¿Entiendes? Y hace tres días atrás, cuando me armé de valor y te besé, todo para mi tuvo sentido; sentí una fuerza en mi interior que me decía que estar así contigo era todo lo que necesitaba y quería, que no había nada más...**

**-Quinn...-** susurró Rachel con un nudo en la garganta porque podía sentir como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

**-Shh...-** silenció la rubia colocando su mano en el cuello y parte de la nuca de la morena atrayéndola hacia ella para unir sus frentes y sentir la respiración entrecortada de la chica en sus labios. **-No sé que nos espera a las dos en el futuro, solo sé que aquí y ahora quiero estar contigo y no quiero hacerlo como Quinn Fabray, la chica con la que puedes experimentar, con quien puedas pasar el rato o alguien para olvidar a Finn. Quiero que estés conmigo como Quinn Fabray, la chica freak, la amante de la fotografía y los libros, quien da su vida por los que ama y, por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que estés conmigo porque te robo el aliento, porque te provoco nudos en el estomago, porque soy la primera persona que aparece en tu mente al despertar y soy la última al dormir, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres todo eso para mi y sí, estoy muerta de miedo, pero me olvido de él cuando te tengo frente a mi y solo me descubro pensando mil y una formas de hacerte reír porque tu risa se convirtió en la mejor melodía que jamas escuché en mi vida y que jamas escucharé.**

**-Eso es muy hermoso-** susurró Rachel sin contener sus lagrimas ni tampoco sus ganas de robarle un beso a Quinn. **-Tú eres hermosa...**

**-Con todo esto no te pido exclusividad, en serio-** continuó la rubia tratando de explicarse mejor. **-Puedes estar con quien quieras porque puedes argumentar que no somos nada, cosa que es cierta, solo recuerda que desde el momento en que te bese por primera vez, solo estuve contigo. Lo hice porque es lo único que quiero... Eres la única a quien quiero. No tengo a nadie más que a ti, ni tampoco quiero tener porque eres más de lo que pude pedir o esperar y siempre seras más de lo que alguna vez llegare a merecer... Mmm, terminé y puedes decir lo que quieras, golpearme incluso.**

**-No tengo nada más que agregar porque ya lo has dicho todo- **afirmóRachel emocionada mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Quinn que tenían un brillo especial. -**Suena egoísta pero yo si quiero exclusividad, porque no quiero Marley's ni Cooper's, ni siquiera Finn's en nuestras vidas. Porque yo tampoco tengo, quiero o necesito a alguien más que tú a mi lado, ¿Entiendes? Desde ahora en adelante quiero que seamos _Quinn y Rachel_, nadie más... y no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia-** agregó al darse cuenta como sonaba lo último que dijo. **-Pero que seamos solo las dos es el primer paso para que en un futuro cercano lo seas. Porque a riesgo de que salgas corriendo quiero que seas mi novia y yo ser la tuya.**

**-Jamas me imaginé saliendo con una estrella. Seré la envidia de todo astrónomo-**bromeó Quinn sonriendo para ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción debido a las palabras de Rachel.**-Tampoco que saldría con un hobbit o con un elfo pero confieso que me gusta mucho la idea. Ahora, yo me pregunto y te pregunto a ti, ¿Estás listas para salir con una fotógrafa freak amante de cada serie, película, videojuego o libro que se cruce en su camino contagiando a quien esta a su lado?**

**-Es lo que más me gusta de ti-** afirmó Rachel cortando poca distancia entre su boca y la de la rubia para fundirse en un beso que ambas anhelaban y que les sirvió como sello para firmar ese pacto silencioso donde ambas se habían dicho encubiertamente que se pertenecían o estaban camino a pertenecerse. ****-Y sí, estoy lista para todo... Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.****

* * *

Hola...

Perdón por no actualizar con anterioridad y muchas gracias por la paciencia de siempre.

Hasta la próxima :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	20. 20 - Miedos y sospechas

_Quiéreme tan insegura como puedas y lo aguanten tus encantos._  
_ Quiéreme como tú quieras pero no me dejes de querer... _

_ Quiéreme por dos minutos o por cien eternidades _  
_ y sabrás que a ese instante nunca más lo olvidaré..._

* * *

**20\. Miedos y sospechas**

* * *

**-Quinn, despierta-** ordenó Isabelle zarandeando ligeramente a su prima que se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para que la luz del día no le estorbara la visión. **-Vamos, rubia. Tía Josefina nos está esperando en la fábrica y debemos ir cuanto antes. Es importante...-** Quinn no realizó ningún movimiento, sino que simplemente gruñó por lo bajo desesperando más a su prima. **-¡Levántate, Quinn! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!**

La rubia recibió un almohadazo por parte de Isabelle y supo que no le quedaba otra opción más que levantarse. Suspiró con molestia, mientras se despojaba de las sabanas y el edredón, y siguió a su prima hasta la cocina encontrándose con el desayuno que le había prometido. Se sentó a la mesa y así como lo hizo apoyó su cabeza en el brazo estirado sobre la superficie quedándose dormida nuevamente para molestia de Roxont.

**-No te vuelvas a dormir, Quinn-** ordenó Isabelle abandonando la cocina cuando el timbre resonó en todo el departamento.

Quinn escuchó los tacones de su prima resonar contra el suelo mientras se alejaba pero no le dio importancia. En lugar de eso se acomodó mejor sobre su brazo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo antes de continuar con su intención de seguir durmiendo. Supo que eso no iba a ser posible cuando, minutos después, sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza y posteriormente una carcajada que conocía de memoria.

**-¿El pequeño leoncito se fue de fiesta en mitad de semana?-** se burló Santana sentándose a desayunar al lado de Quinn que simplemente le enseño el dedo del medio haciendo reír mucho más a la latina. **– Es curioso pero Rachel está en el mismo estado que ella. Si no las conociera a ambas diría que andan juntas dando paseos nocturnos en sus unicornios… o en el caso de mi gnomo, en su poni alado.**

**-Isabelle, ¿Te dijo mamá la razón de eso tan importante por lo cual debo ir a la fábrica?-** preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema sin notar la mirada perspicaz de Santana que se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

Obviamente no iba a confesar que se pasó la noche anterior hablando con Rachel por teléfono hasta altas horas de la noche o que estuvo tentada de pedirle a la morena que la acompañase a caminar por Central Park uno de esos días. Por supuesto que no. Tampoco confesaría que le agradaba muchísimo hablar con la chica y que a cada minuto que escuchaba su voz más le agradaba, más le gustaba y la volvía loca, sobre todo si la morena se reía. Recordar eso ultimo la hizo sonreír tan inconscientemente que cuando quiso ocultar la sonrisa, descubrió a Santana e Isabelle intercambiando miradas poniéndola nerviosa.

**-Sí, y Rachel también sonríe así-** volvió a señalar la latina esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Quinn que bebió un sorbo de su café importándole muy poco la alta temperatura del mismo quemándose la lengua. **–Ah… y también se quema con el café o cambia de tema.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan genial y que el hobbit me imite-** se defendió Quinn con orgullo levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a salir de la cocina para no enfrentarse a su amiga y su prima. **–Iré a ducharme así vamos a la fábrica y vuelvo cuanto antes porque más tarde tengo almuerzo con Samantha y tarde de películas con Seth.**

**-¡No me digas que los Fox invadirán mi casa!-** se quejó Isabelle haciendo rodar los ojos a Quinn que se fue sin decir nada. **– ¡Te estoy hablando, Lucy! ¡El chico puede quedarse pero a Samantha no la quiero en mi sala!**

**-No, en realidad la quieres en tu cama-** intervino Santana sonriendo con picardía antes de darle un mordisco a su tostada ignorando la mirada fulminante de Isabelle. **–Ya, quita esa cara, Roxont. Que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. Todas en esta habitación, incluida Quinn que acaba de irse, sabemos que tu "rechazo" hacia Fox es en realidad una tensión sexual no resuelta.**

**-No sabía que habías estudiado Psicoanálisis en la Universidad para Latinas Sarcásticas que no hablan una pizca de español-** atacó Isabelle acomodándose el cuello de su camisa, más por inercia y nerviosismo que por otra cosa. **–Sigo sin entender que haces aquí. No me malentiendas, es… agradable que vengas a desayunar con nosotras pero…**

**-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo-** interrumpió Santana llamando la atención de la chica frente a ella que la miró con una ceja en alto. **–Las Fabray-Roxont son muy tercas cuando se enamoran.**

Isabelle no respondió con palabras pero si con señas al enseñarle su dedo medio a Santana que se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al gesto. Después de eso ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, Roxont porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Santana simplemente para darle espacio a su amiga.

Quinn regresó a la cocina después de poco más de quince minutos con una toalla en la mano secándose el pelo. No hizo ningún comentario respecto a la tensión que notó en el ambiente, por lo menos de parte de Isabelle. En su lugar entrecerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa pícara de Santana que solamente se encogió de hombros cuando ella y Quinn intercambiaron una mirada.

**-Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos-** fue lo último que dijo Isabelle antes de salir de la cocina dejando a su prima a solas con la latina.

**-¿Qué le hiciste, Santana?-** preguntó Quinn en un susurro acusador. **–Y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque estoy completamente segura de que le hiciste algo, así que dime qué fue lo que le hiciste.**

**-No le hice nada-** negó la latina con convicción. **–Ella se lo hace sola. Es peor que tú negando lo que siente… y no la quiero sacar de ningún lado, porque para mí salió hace rato, solo me gusta molestarla con Fox porque es evidente que hay algo entre las dos.**

**-Eso ya lo sé. No hay que tener un coeficiente intelectual elevado para darse cuenta de eso-** señaló Quinn con algo de ironía siendo ignorada por la latina. **–Ya, en serio, Santana. ¿Qué le hiciste?**

**-Nada, solo que tu prima no se aguanta ninguna broma-** fue la respuesta de Santana restándole importancia. **–Deberíamos irnos ya. Brittany me está esperando en su clase de baile y no me gusta llegar impuntual a mis citas con ella.**

**-¿Es necesario recordarme que ahora te besuqueas en cualquier rincón con mi pequeña e inocente hermanita?-** preguntó Quinn con una mueca de desagrado.

**-No sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer tu "pequeña e inocente hermanita" con su lengua**\- afirmó Santana con picardía y Quinn se tapó los oídos como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras que Isabelle se acercaba a ellas lista para irse. **– ¡Por fin, Clarisse! Pensé que estabas tocándote pensando en Samantha… ¡No, Belle! ¡Es broma! ¡Quinn, dile algo!**

**-Isabelle…-** llamó Quinn viendo como la latina corría alrededor de toda la sala tratando de no ser atrapada por Roxont. Su prima se detuvo solo un segundo para ver qué era lo que quería la rubia. **–Rómpele los dedos por mí.**

**-¡No! ¡Con los dedos no!-** gritó la latina escondiendo las manos en su espalda justo antes de que el timbre del departamento comenzara a sonar.

Quinn dejó que las dos chicas siguieran correteándose de un lado al otro. Santana protegiendo sus manos e Isabelle, que parecía haberse olvidado de su prisa por irse, la correteaba por detrás tirándole los cojines del sofá. La rubia se encargó de abrir la puerta y así como lo hizo la cerró detrás de ella quedándose del lado de afuera.

Podía sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba al ver como Rachel, frente a ella, bajaba la mirada con timidez mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida y al mismo tiempo era la más tentadora. Fue por eso mismo que no esperó que la morena hablase o le dijera siquiera que hacia allí, ni siquiera le importó si alguien las veía, simplemente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo levantándola del suelo haciéndola girar en el aire para terminar apoyándola contra la pared. Decir que ese movimiento sorprendió a Rachel se quedaba corto pero aun así la morena le rodeó el cuello a Quinn con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas antes de sentir como los labios de la rubia se apoderaban de los suyos en un beso entre tierno, necesitado y deseado.

Lo que le gustaba a Quinn de besar a Rachel era que la morena se tomaba el tiempo de ser tierna si tenía que serlo; de ser agresiva, como cuando le mordía el labio antes de separarse para recuperar un poco del oxígeno perdido, o la manera en que las uñas de la chica rasguñaban su nuca o tironeaban suavemente de su cabello corto.

Podía sentir como el corazón quería salirle del pecho o como su estómago se retorcía solo con sentir el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo. No hacía falta que hicieran nada, solo sentirse al lado, pero ésta vez la morena fue más allá de los cortos e inocentes besos que se daban animándose a bajar sus labios formando un camino de besos hacia el cuello de Quinn mientras ésta recuperaba el aire perdido anteriormente volviendo a perderlo momentáneamente.

**-Rachel…-** susurró Fabray sintiendo un temblor en sus piernas y un calor viajar por todo su cuerpo. **–Rach… No… No juegues conmigo.**

**-No lo hago-** negó la morena con cierta picardía en la voz antes de morderle el cuello suavemente a Quinn que se retorció haciendo reír a Rachel. **–Solo… me divierto un poco.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-** preguntó la rubia con travesura antes de atacar ella también el cuello de Rachel donde le dejó una leve marca de sus dientes haciendo gritar a la morena y recibiendo un golpe en su hombro antes de que la chica se bajara de su cintura. **–A ver como explicas esa marca, Berry.**

**-Diré que me lo hizo mi chica-** afirmó Rachel con seguridad viendo como la sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro de Quinn mientras se alejaban una de la otra, por suerte, justo cuando Santana salía del departamento en compañía de Isabelle que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. **– ¡San! Te… Te venía a buscar.**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para tapar esa marca que tienes en el cuello?-** intervino Roxont acercándose para mirar de cerca a Rachel que se puso nerviosa tirando su cabello hacia adelante para tapar la marca. **–Ey, San, mira. Tiene colorado y marcado, ¿Segura que no hay murciélagos en tu departamento? ¿O vampiros?**

**-¡Por el culo incestuoso de Cersei!-** exclamó la latina corriendo la melena de Rachel hacia atrás dejando al descubierto el cuello de la morena que se retorció tratando de escapar de ahí. **-¿Quién te hizo esto?**

**-No sé de lo que hablas-** negó Berry pegándole un manotazo a Isabelle cuando ésta quiso tocarle el lugar donde Quinn había dejado la marca. La morena se preguntó cómo era que la rubia no tenía también una marca también si ella le había mordido y cuando vio a la chica perderse en su departamento con una sonrisa arrogante se prometió a si misma hacerle una marca la próxima vez para que la rubia tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella. **–Santana, deja mi cuello y escúchame. Kurt peleó con Blaine y ésta vez es definitivo. Necesita un lugar donde quedarse…**

**-Solo puede traer un bolso de mano con todas sus cremas para la cara, no más que eso-** se adelantó la latina. **-¿Qué le hizo gomina a mi Pinocho?-** pero Rachel no contestó porque justo salió Quinn del departamento diciéndole a Isabelle que podían y debían irse en ese mismo instante. **–Yo tengo que ir a ver a Britt pero dile a Porcelana que puede quedarse en casa. Prácticamente tengo a un Olsen Twins viviendo conmigo, ¿Por qué no otro más? Además, Kurt siempre fue bueno sacando información y necesito saber quién se anda haciendo el Edward Cullen contigo.**

**-¿Nos vamos?-** preguntó Quinn ocultando su nerviosismo. **–Quiero ir a la fábrica y salir cuanto antes de allí porque más tarde debo almorzar con Sammy y tengo tarde de películas con Seth.**

**-¡Rachel!- **gritó Isabelle asustando a todas pero mucho más a la morena que se imaginó toda una escena donde Roxont si notaba el mordisco que ella dejó en el cuello de Quinn, se lo comentaba a Santana y la descubrían. Para su suerte no se trataba de nada de eso, sino de lo que Isabelle pensó que era su venganza. **–Esta tarde veremos películas aquí todos juntos, ¿Por qué no vienes? Yo te invito, y también a Kurt.**

**-Matate, Clarisse-** escupió Quinn fingiendo molestia por tener que pasar tiempo con Rachel aunque internamente le agradecía a su prima por esa brillante idea. La morena estaría con ella y ni siquiera tuvo que ponerse en evidencia al invitarla porque Isabelle lo había hecho por ella. **–Yo me voy. Las espero abajo.**

Y sin más se fue del lugar tomando el ascensor dejando que su prima y Santana hablaran con Rachel. Aun así la morena recibió un mensaje de texto en su móvil que decía _"Acepta la invitación o la próxima vez te marco peor"_ proveniente del móvil de Quinn. Ese texto la hizo reír, cosa que llamó la atención de las otras dos chicas que intercambiaron miradas cómplices pero sin decir nada.

**-Si eso molesta a Quinn, aquí estaré-** aseguró Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de regalarle a cada una de las chicas un beso en la mejilla y perderse de vista por las escaleras.

**-No sé tú pero yo me huelo algo con estas dos- **afirmó Santana subiéndose al ascensor seguida de Isabelle que asintió. **–Casi, casi como me huelo que hoy tendrás que comprarte ropa interior nueva porque las tuyas se arruinaran de solo ver a Fox entrando al departamento.**

**-¡Ey, ya basta!- **ordenó Quinn cuando vio a las dos chicas salir del edificio golpeándose una a la otra. **–Santana, ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?**

La latina se alejó lo más que pudo de Isabelle y simplemente se encogió de hombros entrando al Mustang blanco seguida de Quinn que abrazó a su prima por el cuello regalándole un beso en la cabeza mientras sonreía. Una vez que Isabelle se hizo dueña del volante, Quinn perdió la vista en ventanilla antes de recibir la llamada de Marley preguntándole si le había pasado algo y por qué no había ido a la biblioteca.

**-No son nada pero aun así te quiere echar la correa al cuello**\- comentó Santana una vez que Quinn cortó la llamada. **–Esa chica algo quiere contigo, solo basta recordar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose para darse cuenta de eso, y si tú no quieres nada con ella deberías decírselo, aunque si lo quieres deberías aprovechar. Yo lo haría…**

**-Si estuvieras sola, porque ahora estas con mi hermana y te conviene portarte bien si no quieres que te rompa los dedos y te corte la lengua-** amenazó Quinn seriamente mirando a la latina que supo que su amiga hablaba en serio. **–Y Marley no me gusta, no es mi tipo. Además tampoco es cierto que yo le guste a ella así que… No creemos cosas donde no las hay.**

**-No hace falta que lo diga abiertamente para saber que le gustas-** intervino Isabelle mirando un segundo a su prima que no dijo nada. **–Nadie te está pidiendo que te cases con esa chica pero si le gustas y te parece linda… ¿Por qué no una noche con ella? Sería algo experimental, tu primera vez, algo para practicar… A no ser que ya lo hayas hecho con una mujer y no nos hayas contado. **

**-Mi primera vez con una mujer quiero que sea especial-** afirmó Quinn con convicción mirando tanto a Isabelle como a Santana. **–Y Marley no es la elegida para eso no porque yo no la elija, sino porque siento dentro mío que no es ella con quien quiero o debo estar. Fin de la historia, me parece atractiva y llama la atención de los demás con sus ojos azules pero los ojos marrones son mejores. Esos ojos chocolates… Enamoran.**

**-¡Hay alguien!-** exclamó Santana de repente poniendo nerviosa a Quinn que miró para otro lado sentándose mejor en su asiento de copiloto. **–Belle, Belle… Hay alguien. Nuestra Quinnie tiene a alguien.**

**-¡Bien! Te has ganado una banana-** se burló Isabelle guiñándole un ojo a Quinn que sonrió agradecida. **-¿O quieres un melón?**

**-Sí, los melones de Samantha-** atacó Santana con picardía solo para molestar a Isabelle que gruñó por lo bajo antes de detener el automóvil frente a la fábrica.

Quinn fue la primera en bajarse del vehículo y ésta vez ni se molestó en detener la pelea que se armó en el interior del Mustang. Resopló por lo bajo con esa mezcla de molestia y melancolía que siempre la invadía cuando iba a la fábrica familiar. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo allí y casi que agradeció cuando recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Cooper deteniendo su entrada a la fábrica. Aun así sabía que no podía retrasar mucho más ese momento cuando sintió la mano de Isabelle tomando la suya obligándola a entrar. Por un momento quiso irse con Santana aun sabiendo que posiblemente debía presenciar como la latina le comía la boca a su hermana.

**-¡Ya era hora!-** exclamó Josefina cuando su hija y su sobrina entraron a su oficina y Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá que había en el lugar. **-¿Qué te dije de salir durante la semana, Quinnie? Mira como estas ahora, te duermes en cualquier lado como si fueras la nueva versión de la Bella Durmiente.**

**-Que manía que tienen con decir que salí de fiesta. Santana pensó lo mismo-** se quejó Quinn cruzándose de brazos. **–No salí, solo... Solo me quede resolviendo algunas cosas del trabajo. Sí, eso- **improvisó a último momento y supo que no engaño a nadie cuando vio que su madre intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con Isabelle que murmuró algo entre dientes. **-¡No estoy con nadie! ¡Deja de decir eso, Clarisse!**

**-Isabelle, deja a Quinn y ve a buscar a Jason. Está en su oficina-** indicó Josefina recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su sobrina antes de que ésta se fuera dejando a la mujer sola con Quinn. **–No dejes que te moleste lo que tu prima diga, ¿Ok? Ya sabes que la madurez es una asignatura pendiente en ella y más cuando se junta con Santana-** se rió Josefina firmando unos papeles. Levantó la vista para mirar un instante a Quinn y después volvió la vista a su escritorio mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. **–Te pediría que no fueras tan obvia si estas con alguien y no quieres que se note pero sería absurdo. Se te nota en la mirada, Quinn. Puedes o no estar enamorada de esa persona, o puede que solo sea para pasar el rato pero sea lo que sea, no hay dudas de que esa persona es especial.**

**-Aun así quieres saber quién es**\- señaló Quinn sonriendo de lado mientras que su madre frente a ella se reía guardando los papeles en una carpeta. **–Te conozco, casi tanto como tú a mí, así que sé cuándo la curiosidad se apodera de ti.**

**-Y tú, como buena Fabray amante de los secretos que eres, no saciaras mi curiosidad-** sentenció Josefina poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su hija a quien tomó del rostro. –**No hace falta que digas nada, Quinn. Si esa chica te hace bien o feliz, bienvenido sea. Es lo único que importa y lo que un verdadero padre quiere para sus hijos.**

**-¿Santana ya tiene tu aprobación?-** preguntó Quinn con una ceja en alto antes de que su madre le tomara de la mano saliendo ambas de la oficina de ésta última.

**-Santana no necesita aprobación-** respondió Josefina con una sonrisa tierna. **–De alguna forma u otra esa chica iba a ser parte de mi familia. Ya lo era antes y lo es ahora haciendo feliz a tu hermana siendo su pareja. No tengo porque decir algo malo al respecto. Además se nota lo mucho que quiere a Britt y puedo sentir que su amor es puro, así que tú y Rose dejen de atosigarla cada vez que pueden, ¿Está claro? No quiero que la asusten con charlas _"serias"._ Santana es adulta y sabe lo que le conviene y lo que no.**

**-¡Tú ya hablaste con ella!-** afirmó Quinn sorprendida mirando a Josefina que guardó silencio pero aun así su sonrisa la delató. **–Sí, ya hablaste con ella y ni siquiera me lo dijiste. ¿Qué pasaba si yo quería participar de esa conversación?**

**-No iba a dejar que mi hija conociera mis métodos mafiosos-** aseguró Josefina entrando a la sala de reuniones donde Isabelle las esperaba junto con Jason que se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó levantándola del suelo. **–Jason, baja a tu hermana y siéntate que tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo. ¿Chequeaste lo que te pedí?**

**-Sí, eso ya está listo. Mi amigo experto en cámaras ocultas y micrófonos chequeo todo y dijo que este sitio está limpio. Aunque sigo sin entender porque tenía que chequear eso y por qué no podíamos esperar a llegar a casa- **expresó Jason tomando asiento a la izquierda de su madre que lo miró seriamente. **–Cuéntanos de que se trata todo esto, má.**

**-Golosinas Parker sacará mañana al mercado un producto similar, por no decir idéntico, al que nosotros planeábamos sacar dentro de dos semanas- **soltó de una sola vez Josefina viendo como sus dos hijos se ponían de pie automáticamente completamente enojados. **–No sabemos cómo, no sabemos de qué manera pero Parker volvió a robarnos un producto y nada se puede hacer porque ya está patentado a su nombre.**

**-¡Hijo de perra! ¡Lo matare!-** gritó Quinn completamente furiosa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. No supo cómo, teniendo en cuenta los zapatos altos, Isabelle llegó a ella en cuestión de segundos abrazándola con fuerzas para detener su salida. **–Suéltame, Roxont. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, quiero descuartizarlo, hacerlo pedacitos y después darle eso de comer a los perros.**

**-Los animales no tienen la culpa, Quinn-** razonó Isabelle empujando a su prima hacia atrás. **–Cálmate, con golpearlo no haremos nada… Tampoco si jugamos a su manera, Jason- **agregó cuando el mayor de los Fabray abrió la boca para decir algo. **–No iremos a robar sus productos porque sería caer tan bajo como ellos. Hay que hacer algo que le quites las ganas de robarnos productos, por ejemplo…**

**-Romperle las piernas-** intervino Quinn de nuevo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su prima que la empujó obligándola a sentarse en su asiento. Josefina, desde la punta observaba todo con atención y Jason, que estaba frente a Quinn, se sentó también temiendo la reacción de Isabelle. **-¿Tú tienes miedo, Jay? A mí me está clavando sus uñas. Belle, si vas a estar con Sammy vas a tener que cortártelas porque… ¡Auch!**

**-¿Pastelito tú también, Isabelle?-** preguntó Josefina con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo ruborizar más a su sobrina que clavó un poco más sus uñas en los hombros de Quinn que cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor. **–Te lo mereces por sacar a tu prima del closet en medio de una reunión de negocios, pequeño leoncito. ¡Más fuerte, Belle!**

**-Mmm… lamento interrumpir tu diversión gracias al sufrimiento de tu hija, mami, pero creo que tenemos un problema más importante que Isabelle queriendo meterse entre las piernas de Samantha y Quinn, como siempre, demostrando su poco tacto y sutileza- **recordó Jason guiñándole el ojo a su hermana cuando ésta le agradeció el liberarla de las garras de Isabelle. **–Cuéntanos tu plan, Belle.**

**-John nos conoce a todos, por ende, no podemos acercarnos a él sin que lo sepa porque sabrá que vamos por justicia…**

**-Venganza-** intervino Quinn de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se frotaba los hombros. **–Yo voy por venganza.**

**-Ok, cualquiera de nosotros que se acerque por venganza/justicia, él lo sabrá**\- continuó Isabelle después de haber rodado los ojos. **–Es obvio que necesitaremos una cara nueva que él no sepa que forma parte de nuestro entorno. Por ejemplo, él no conoce a Samantha, a Marley o a…**

**-¡Rachel está descartada!-** exclamó Quinn mirando seriamente a su prima que se quedó callada con algo de confusión al igual que Josefina y Jason.

**-Nadie nombro a Rachel, Quinn**\- señaló Josefina que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía y disfrutaba del rubor en las mejillas de su hija. **–Isabelle, ¿Tú nombraste a Rachel?-** Roxont negó con la cabeza y eso hizo sonreír aún más a Josefina que no quitaba la mirada de su hija. **–Jason, ¿Tú lo hiciste?**

**-¿Con Rachel?-** preguntó el mayor de los Fabray ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana. **–No podría… Digo, tiene buen cuerpo y, créeme, con esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura la llevaría todo el día colgando como un koala pero…**

**-¡Pero está con alguien!-** interrumpió Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano que chocó su puño con Josefina por debajo de la mesa sin que la rubia los viera. **-¿Podemos dejar a Rachel y sus piernas largas fuera de esto y volver a concentrarnos en un tema importante? Cuéntanos el puto plan de una maldita vez, Isabelle.**

**-Ya empezó a maldecir- **se rió Josefina por lo bajo.

**-Estoy segura de que John es la mente maestra de todo esto, así que pensé que podríamos hacerle creer que tiene una aliada aquí adentro, a una cómplice y en un momento dado le damos una receta falsa, completamente diferente a la que lanzaremos al mercado-** explicó Isabelle con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que los tres Fabray la miraban directamente sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. **-¿Qué? Es un buen plan.**

**-Lo era cuando me pase la galleta por el culo y después deje que Jason se la comería- **soltó Quinn sorprendiendo a su hermano que la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. **-¿Qué, Jay? Tenía siete años y estaba cansada de que me robaras las galletas de mi merienda, así que me pase algunas por el culo y te engañe dejando que las comieras como siempre lo hacías. Siempre fuiste algo ingenuo… Ya es pasado, sin rencor-** Pero Jason no respondió, salió corriendo rápidamente de la sala de juntas tapándose la boca con las manos como si de esa forma pudiera detener las náuseas que lo invadieron. **–Estará bien, solo es un exagerado.**

**-No te sorprendas si tu hermano toma revancha-** advirtió Josefina aguantando la risa. **–Isabelle, me parece una buena idea. Consigue a la chica y tráemela, cuanto antes empecemos muchísimo mejor. Por cierto, tienes el día libre por esa _"brillante"_ idea. Ahora las dejo que tengo una reunión con los socios e inversores por esto mismo que acabamos de hablar- **Se acercó a Quinn y le dejó un beso en cada mejilla haciendo reír a Isabelle que no se salvó del saludo tampoco**. –Nos vemos en casa más tarde, espero que vayan a cenar.**

**-¡Quinn llevara a Rachel!-** se burló Isabelle ganándose un manotazo en el hombro por parte de su prima.

**-Y tú llevaras a Samantha-** atacó Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante cuando borró la de su prima. **-¡En tu cara, Roxont! Descuida, mami, está noche estaremos ahí. Que tengas un buen día y si alguno de los estúpidos de los socios te hace algo avísame.**

**-¿Qué harás? ¿Pasarte una galleta por el culo y después ofrecérselas?-** intervino Jason regresando a la sala de juntas completamente pálido. **–Tenemos otra reunión, má. Debemos darnos prisa.**

Quinn se rio con ganas cuando su hermano, a pesar de parecer descompuesto, le hizo una seña de venganza que la rubia entendió muy bien. Después de eso abrazó a Isabelle y juntas salieron de la sala y posteriormente del edificio. Una vez fuera llamaron a Santana invitándola a almorzar con ellas pero la latina dijo que almorzaría con Brittany. Cosa que la hizo ser el blanco de las bromas de Isabelle y Quinn.

**-¿Hace mucho estas con Rachel?-** preguntó Roxont de la nada una vez que ella y Quinn emprendieron el viaje hacia el Cuban Love donde la rubia almorzaría con Fox y su hijo.

**-¿Hace mucho que te gusta Samantha?-** contraatacó Quinn haciendo reír a su prima que negó con la cabeza. Fabray se tomó un momento para pensar mientras miraba a Isabelle de reojo y supo que no había mejor momento que ese para compartir con alguien la felicidad y la alegría que la invadía. **–Llevamos pocos días juntas, desde que le dije a mamá que soy gay. ¿Viste que ella estaba ahí y después salió de la casa?-** Roxont asintió ocultando una sonrisa tierna al ver como Quinn jugaba con sus manos presa de la timidez. **–Bueno, cuando fui a buscarla no me aguante y la bese… Puedes reírte si quieres.**

**-Me conoces, sabes que no lo hare… No cuando se trata de algo así-** afirmó Isabelle estirando su mano para agarrar la de su prima que sonrió ruborizada. **–Se nota que te gusta, hasta me arriesgo a decir que hay algo más que simple atracción. Solo cuídate y cuídala, ¿Ok? Ya sabes cómo se pone _"mami Santana"_ si se meten con uno de sus Olsen Twins o los dos, se cree que es mamá leona. Me sorprende que aún no haya ido a buscar a Blaine.**

**-Tarde o temprano lo hará y requerirá nuestra ayuda-** bromeó Quinn haciendo reír a su prima que la miró un segundo abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de mirar nuevamente al camino. **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**\- Isabelle asintió preparándose para cualquier pregunta que la rubia tuviera para ella**. -¿Qué es lo que te impide intentar algo con Samantha si ella te gusta? ¿Es porque es diez años mayor que tú?**

**-Nueve en realidad-** corrigió Isabelle en voz baja antes de morderse el labio. Se tomó unos segundos en los cuales miro a su prima en el asiento de copiloto y supo que ella también tenía que ser sincera. Quería serlo. **–Me da miedo no estar a su altura, siento que es demasiada mujer para mí y al mismo tiempo que yo soy muy poco para ella. Además no quiero que esté conmigo y sienta que tiene dos hijos, ¿Entiendes? Quiero ser su…-** respiró profundo antes de continuar viendo como el cartel del Cuban Love se hacía visible a lo lejos. **-Quiero que se sienta cuidada, apoyada, protegida, lo que sea, por mí. Quiero que me busque aunque no me necesite, porque es algo que seguramente yo haré. Quiero vivir hasta el detalle más pequeño con ella, hacerla reír o que al enojarnos me busque y calmarnos las dos juntas… O rompernos la cabeza mutuamente, si llegamos a eso.**

**-Samantha no es muy de esas-** murmuró Quinn mirando a su prima que sonrió con tristeza susurrando un _"Lo sé"_. **–Aun así te gustaría que te buscara, ¿Por qué? Si sabes que no es de las personas que buscan a otras para calmar su estado de ánimo, aunque lo hace para no decir algo que sabe que no es cierto y que solo lo dice producto de ese momento de enojo, ¿Por qué esperas o deseas eso?**

**-Porque me gustaría sentir que soy especial para ella- **fue la respuesta de Isabelle que volvió a sonreír con tristeza mientras bajaba un segundo la mirada. **–Me gustaría ser tan especial que me considere ajena al resto a tal punto de poder hacerla reír a pesar de enojo que pueda llegar a tener conmigo, ¿Entiendes?-** Quinn asintió tirando su mano para tomar la de su prima que apagó el motor del Mustang cuando estacionó frente al Cuban Love. **–Eso no significa que quiera cambiarla, jamás haría eso. Solo quiero que me haga participe de su mundo… Pero eso jamás pasará. Ahora bajemos que tu amiga y su hijo nos esperan y yo tengo que ponerme mi mascara para pelear con ella.**

Isabelle bajó de su automóvil sin darle tiempo a Quinn de decir algo al respecto. Aun así la rubia siguió a su prima descendiendo del vehículo y cuando la tuvo frente a ella la tomó de la mano deteniéndola para que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

**-Hoy no te pongas ninguna mascara, ¿Ok? Todo lo que dijiste dentro del auto déjalo ahí, ignóralo y no lo tomes en cuenta. Cuando estés frente a Samantha muéstrate tal cual eres y ya-** sugirió Quinn jugando con las manos de su prima que rodó los ojos. **–Hablo en serio, Sammy no tiene problemas con la edad y, créeme, que si no huyó al conocerme a mí como soy realmente, definitivamente no lo hará contigo. Confía en lo que te digo…**

**-Eso, hazle caso a Quinn que es el oráculo de la verdad- **intervino la voz de Rachel que se rió al darse cuenta que sorprendió a ambas chicas con su presencia. Kurt, al lado de ella, simplemente sonrió sin reflejar nada en absoluto. **–Kurt y yo vinimos por comida. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí, Lucy.**

**-Perfecto, cuantas más personas sean a mí alrededor más grande será mi valentía-** afirmó Isabelle tomando del brazo a Kurt llevándoselo al interior del Cuban Love dándole un poco de privacidad a Quinn a quien le guiñó el ojo. **–Nos vemos adentro, Quinnie.**

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** preguntó Rachel viendo como Isabelle entraba al Cuban Love tratando de hacer reír a Kurt. **-¿Para qué quiere ser más valiente?**

**-Le gusta Samantha y no sabe cómo acercarse a ella-** respondió Quinn tomando a la morena de la cintura sorprendiéndola por la acción. **–Tranquila, ya sé que hablamos de guardarlo para nosotras pero no me molestaría que las personas comenzaran a verme contigo.**

**-Y si te preguntan quién soy, ¿Qué les dirás?-** preguntó Rachel con una media sonrisa rodeando el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos. **–Creo que debería cuidarme más porque soy una figura pública.**

**-Me olvide que salgo con una estrella de Broadway. Perdón-** se disculpó Quinn cerrando los ojos mientras alejaba lentamente a la morena de ella**. –Y si me preguntan quién eres, diré la verdad. No eres mi novia pero quiero que lo seas.**

**-También quiero serlo-** susurró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn antes de besarla. Sonrió en el beso cuando la rubia le rodeó nuevamente la cintura pegándola más a ella. **-¿Tienes algo que hacer después del almuerzo?**

**-Sí, cine casero con Seth y Samantha en mi casa, ya lo sabes… Y tú estás invitada. Isabelle te invito pensando que eso me iba a molestar- **murmuró Quinn con timidez y los ojos cerrados al sentir el pulgar de Rachel acariciar su labio inferior. –**Puedes traer a Kurt contigo, viene Cooper también y creo que San viene con Britt. Necesito un momento de desconexión.**

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Rachel con preocupación alejando un poco su rostro para mirar directamente a Quinn que le robó un beso.

**-Está todo bien pero lo hablamos más tarde, ¿Quieres? No me mal entiendas, lo hablaremos, lo juro, pero ahora debemos entrar a almorzar porque muero de hambre y después quiero pasar una tarde con mi chica viendo películas-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que no notó su desliz pero Rachel si, cosa que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. **–Además quiero ver cómo le va a Isabelle con Sammy.**

**-No seas mala. No te burles de ella-** ordenó Rachel siguiendo a la rubia que le tomó la mano robándole un beso antes de entrar al Cuban Love. **–Sigue así y me robaras más que besos.**

**-Esa es la intención-** afirmó Quinn con una sonrisa entre arrogante y emocionada escuchando detrás de ella la risa de morena.

* * *

Hola...

Gracias por todo y perdón por el retraso :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	21. 21 - Es culpa de Marley (Parte I)

_No me pidas que te abandone porque no lo haré._  
_ Mejor pídeme que salve el mundo porque lo conseguiré._  
_ Eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer._  
_ Solo miro al cielo porque en la luna te puedo ver…_

* * *

**21\. Es culpa de Marley**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás a Rachel que presenciaría una tarde de películas en la casa de Quinn Fabray, su antigua _"enemiga" _y actual ladrona de sus besos, seguramente no se creería nada de lo que llegaran a decirle; pero ahora allí estaba, viendo como Quinn movía los labios repitiendo los diálogos de la película que estaba puesta en ese momento.

_-Es peor que yo viendo comedias_\- pensó la morena sin poder quitar su mirada del sofá donde estaba la rubia sentada con Seth, que estaba igual o peor que la chica.

Aun así no podía negar que ese lado freak de Quinn le encantaba. De hecho, se le estaba complicando demasiado no arrojarse sobre los labios de la rubia y besarla hasta el cansancio. La presencia de las personas a su alrededor se lo impedía, de contrario otra sería la historia.

Lo que si no pudo controlar fue la sonrisa tonta que se apoderó de sus labios desde el momento en que entró al departamento de Quinn y ésta se perdió de la nada para volver de igual manera con una túnica negra, una varita en la mano y una bufanda verde y plateada gritando _"¡Duelo! ¡Duelo!"_. Rachel se preguntó en qué momento el hijo de Samantha se colocó los mismos elementos que Quinn a excepción de la bufanda, que era de color escarlata y dorada, unos lentes redondos y una cicatriz ficticia en su frente.

**-Quinn es Draco Malfoy y Seth es Harry Potter-** le susurró Samantha a Rachel captando la atención de la morena. **–Te lo digo por si lo preguntas… y esto no es nada. A veces son peores. Aún recuerdo cuando disfrazaron a mi perro de Buckbeak, o cuando me hicieron disfrazar a mí de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ellos realmente son…**

**-Asombrosos-** interrumpió Rachel mirando tanto a Quinn como a Seth que en ese momento agitaban ambas varitas como si lanzaran hechizos.

Estaba por sentarse en el sofá para observar mejor como ambos chicos _"luchaban"_ entre sí pero Isabelle tomándola del brazo se lo impidió. Trató de entender de qué iba todo el secretismo de Roxont pero solo le bastó una mirada hacia atrás para entender que era lo que sucedía, y también para ganarse una mirada por parte de Samantha.

**-Me tiembla todo-** confesó Isabelle tomando una manzana a la cual le dio un mordisco grande cuando ella y Rachel entraron a la cocina. **-¿Cómo hacen tú y Quinn para disimular? Yo estoy cerca de Sa… de ella y lo único que hago es sentirme tonta. Para colmo no deja de pelearme.**

**-Ese es el secreto-** comentó Rachel sentándose a la mesa frente a Isabelle a quien miró con una sonrisa. **–Hablo por mí cuando digo que le peleaba a Quinn porque de esa forma llamaba su atención. No lo supe antes, obviamente. Siempre pensé que discutía con ella para defender mis _"ideales"._ Hoy sé que solo lo hacía porque me gustaba sentir que tenía su mirada sobre mí, así sea para mirarme despectivamente.**

**-Da igual, necesito comida-** se quejó Isabelle tomando otra manzana la cual se quedó mirando unos segundos más de lo pautado. **-¿Me preparas una tarta de manzana, Rach?**

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa preguntándose en qué momento Isabelle decidió convertirla en su confidente, o al menos en alguien con quien compartir secretos o estados histéricos producidos por esa persona que le gustaba. Aun así no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa al sentir los ojos marrones de Roxont sobre ella sabiendo que la chica había dejado en claro que era consciente de la relación que mantenía con Quinn. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Isabelle atara cabos y descubriera que la dueña del mordisco en su cuello era su propia prima. Con disimulo se cubrió con un gran mechón de pelo y trató de no mirar el rostro de la prima de Quinn cuando ésta sonrió con algo de picardía.

**-Manejar más información que Santana siempre me gustó-** comentó Isabelle jugueteando con una manzana mientras que Rachel frente a ella preparaba la tarta. **–Ella no sabe quién es tu Edward Cullen personal y yo ya tengo una fuerte sospecha de quien podría ser. De hecho, me arriesgo a decir que se encuentra en la sala de este departamento jugando con Seth a ser Harry Potter.**

**-Y espera que falta más-** intervino Samantha entrando a la cocina haciendo que la manzana con la que jugaba Isabelle se le escurriera de las manos yendo a parar al suelo. **–Por lo que escuche, planean ver Game Of Thrones o maratón de El Señor de Anillos o El Hobbit… O de ambos-** Samantha se agachó y tomó la manzana del suelo devolviéndosela a Isabelle. **-El día tiene veinticuatro horas y ellos planean quedarse despiertos veinticinco, no sé en qué momento planean dormir.**

**-Mientras tenga con quien compartir su frikismo, Quinn es feliz**\- bromeó Isabelle haciendo reír tanto a Samantha como a Rachel que decidió mantenerse al margen de la conversación que parecía presentarse entre ambas chicas. **–Mmm… Rachel nos… Nos está cocinando una tarta de manzana. ¿Te… Te gustaría probarla? Es una de las más ricas que he probado en mi vida después de la que prepara mi tía Josefina.**

**-No escuchaba ese tono en una frase similar desde que Quinn dijo _"No hay pasta mejor que la de mi madre"_\- **recordó Samantha haciendo ruborizar a Isabelle y captando la atención de Rachel. **–Dado que hablamos de la misma mujer me gustaría probar la comida de Josefina algún día, ¿Me llevarías a comer a su casa?**

**-¿Yo por qué?-** preguntó Isabelle con nerviosismo mirando con los ojos abiertos a Samantha que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Rachel al escuchar esa pregunta se abstuvo de darse una palmada en la frente o de negar con la cabeza. No conocía ese lado torpe de Isabelle y tampoco iba a burlarse de eso pero aun así no iba a negar que sintió ganas de agarrar a la prima de Quinn y darle una buena bofetada para que reaccionara o diera otra respuesta que no fuera ese _"¿Yo por qué?"._ Aunque al parecer eso no significó nada para Samantha teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa de lado que adornaba sus labios.

**-Mmm… ¿Porque eres su sobrina talvez? No puedo pedirle a Rachel que me lleve a comer a la casa de tu tía porque no mantiene ningún parentesco con ella, al menos no biológico**\- razonó Fox guiñándole un ojo a la morena frente a ella. **-¿Tú qué opinas, Rachel? ¿No que no puedo ir a la casa de Josefina invitada por ti porque…?**

**-Porque apenas puedo enfrentarme a la madre de Quinn sin morir de vergüenza en el intento, ¿Y tú quieres que lleve a Samantha conmigo una tarde a comer a la casa de tu tía, Isabelle?-** cuestionó Rachel con una ceja en alto ocultando una sonrisa traviesa. **–Creo que… ¿Puedo llamarte "Sammy"?-** preguntó la morena mirando a Fox que asintió con una sonrisa. **–Bien. Como decía, creo que Sammy tiene razón. No puedo llevarla yo a casa de Josefina para que pruebe la comida de tu tía, por ende creo que quien debería llevarla eres tú.**

¿Qué hacía ella haciendo de intermediaria entre dos chicas que claramente estaban, de cierto modo, coqueteando? O al menos Samantha lo hacía. Obviamente sabía que ninguna de las dos se animaba a hacerlo abiertamente, Fox usaba la excusa de ir a casa de Josefina a probar su comida aunque era claro que el fin de todo era pasar un tiempo con Isabelle. La misma que se hacía la tonta para no admitir que la idea de llevar a la chica con ella a casa de su tía le gustaba. Rachel por otro lado quería salir de allí y dejarlas a ambas para ver cómo se comportaban sin presencia de terceros.

**-Aunque si no quieres invitarme tú, siempre puedo pedirle a Jason que me invite él-** canturreó Samantha fingiendo indiferencia. **–Escuche por ahí que es muy caballero, sobre todo en la cama. Lástima que no es mi tipo. Lo sería si se quitara eso que le sobra entre las piernas para mi gusto.**

**-Y también si se pusiera tetas-** intervino Quinn entrando a la cocina robándose una sonrisa por parte de Rachel y haciéndole olvidar a Samantha e Isabelle.

Fabray se acercó a las dos chicas y se apoyó en el hombro derecho de Roxont y en el izquierdo de Fox mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la morena que sonrió apenas para no ser descubierta. Roxont por otro lado rodó los ojos al girarse para mirar a su prima descubriendo el gesto que ésta le regaló a su chica.

**-¿De que hablaban?- **Preguntó Quinn tratando de no perderse demasiado en la sonrisa oculta de Rachel.

**-De que Samantha quiere probar la comida de tu madre pero Isabelle no quiere llevarla a su casa- **respondió la morena adelantándose a las chicas recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Samantha y una mirada fulminante por parte de Isabelle. **–Mi humilde opinión es que Isa debería invitarla a casa de Josefina…**

**-La próxima vez que tú vayas a comer con mi tía quiero estar presente-** afirmó Roxont con una sonrisa traviesa. **–Me gustaría ser testigo directo de la cara que pondrás cuando sepa que tus dedos profanan la cueva de… ¡Mentira!-** gritó cuando Quinn comenzó a correrla para diversión de Samantha que se reía a carcajada. Rachel, en cambio, se quedó petrificada.

Lo último que quería era que más personas supieran que ella estaba con Quinn, no porque se avergonzara de tal cosa sino porque aun quería mantener la intimidad solo para ellas dos. Sabía que así como Isabelle ya estaba al tanto de la relación, Samantha sería la próxima en saberlo. Luego lo sabría Santana que se lo diría a Kurt y así seguiría la cadena. No sabía si estaba preparada para algo como eso.

**-Es tan adorable-** murmuró Samantha sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Quinn o Isabelle?-** preguntó Rachel ocultando una sonrisa cuando las mejillas de Samantha se ruborizaron y la timidez se hacía presente en ella a través de una mirada al suelo. **–Mmm… pregunto porque soy muy curiosa y…**

**-Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. No tengo nada que ocultar- **interrumpió Fox con una sonrisa de lado. **–Creo que debo empezar a disimular más porque si no comenzare a parecerme a Marley.** **Esa idiota necesita una buena patada en sus partes para que se le vaya la calentura-** escupió la amiga de Quinn con molestia. **–No se cansa de ser rechazada y eso que Quinn más obvia no puede ser. Porque solo basta mirar a mi rubia para saber que está hasta los huesos por…-** Se detuvo pensando que estaba contando una confidencia mientras que Rachel guardó silencio sin saber si Samantha hablaba de ella o no. La intromisión de Seth a la cocina cortó un poco la tensión que se había generado. **-¿Pasa algo, hijo?**

**-No quiero ser partícipe de la matanza que están protagonizando la tía Quinn y su prima Isabella- **respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado sentándose al lado de su madre que lo abrazó por los hombros recostándolo en su pecho.

**-Isabelle-** corrigió Samantha mientras que su hijo acentuaba más su sonrisa de lado con un dejo de picardía. **–Se llama Isabelle, no Isabella.**

**-Ya lo sé…-** murmuró Seth con diversión mirando a su madre que frunció el entrecejo con confusión. **–Pero me gusta cuando saltas en defensa de tu novia- **Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada viendo como el rostro de Samantha se volvía completamente rojo para diversión de Seth que le regaló un nuevo beso a su madre en la mejilla. **–Es broma, mami. Solo me gusta molestarte y ya encontré con qué hacerlo.**

**-Te odio- **murmuró Samantha con diversión ganándose un nuevo beso por parte de su hijo que escuchó el grito de Quinn en la sala y acudió en defensa de la rubia al grito de _"Perderás la cabeza, maldita Stark"_. **–Aun no viste Game of Thrones con ellos, ¿No?- **preguntó Fox mientras Rachel frente a ella negaba con la cabeza. **–Ok, te explico así puedes defenderte la próxima vez y no se burlan de ti como lo hicieron conmigo. Quinn es una Targaryen y Seth es un Lannister… Lo que no sabía era que Isabelle era una Stark.**

**-¿Hace mucho la conoces?-** preguntó Rachel poniendo la tarta en el horno para prestarle completa atención a Samantha que bajó la mirada. **– ¿Desde que conoces a Quinn o mucho antes de eso?**

**-Meses después de conocer a Quinn-** respondió Fox jugando con sus manos. **–Una noche la llevó con ella al Cuban Love. Jamás había visto a alguien tan hermoso y desquiciante en mi vida. Esos ojos marrones y su expresión pacifica lograron engañarme completamente porque debajo de esa apariencia de chica frágil se escondía una mujer con miles de muros a su alrededor y ganas de pelearme-** Samantha sonrió de una manera que Rachel no logró descifrar, quizás porque quería preguntar algo y no se animaba. **–Ya sé cuál es tu siguiente pregunta… y no, no sé el momento exacto en que empezó a gustarme o me di cuenta que me gustaba. Podría decir que fue desde el primer momento que la vi o desde el ultimo cumpleaños de Quinn, cuando la vi llegar con su vestido negro y su melena marrón recogida, esa sonrisa iluminando su rostro…**

**-Si sigues describiéndola así hasta yo podría enamorarme de ella**\- murmuró Rachel con algo de humor haciendo reír a Samantha. **– Perdona pero está bastante claro que te gusta, de ser así me pregunto por qué no intentas algo con ella, ¿Es porque tienes miedo… o es por Seth?**

**-Es un poco de todo, supongo-** susurró Samantha completamente expuesta y vulnerable. **–Nos llevamos nueve años de diferencia y no quiero robarle su juventud…**

**-También eres joven y creo que ya le estas robando más que la juventud- **aseguró Quinn entrando a la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido y el pelo despeinado. **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la edad no es un impedimento para estar no solo con mi prima, sino con quien desees estar? Odio cuando te valoras tan poco valiendo tanto en realidad-** Samantha levantó una ceja y Quinn la imitó mientras se acercaba a la chica apuntándola con un dedo. **–A ver si entiendes de una maldita vez, en cuestiones de sentimientos no manda la mente, manda el corazón… Y si el corazón de Isabelle te eligió, tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿O acaso te comportaras como una idiota para alejarla porque no quieres _"robarle la juventud"_ después de que le robaste algo más importante que eso?**

**-Que tú me des catedra de amor es tan irónico como que Harry Potter acompañe a Lord Voldemort a una operación de nariz-** atacó Samantha haciendo reír sarcásticamente a Quinn antes de que la rubia se cruzara de brazos mirándola directamente. **–Iré a ver dónde y con quien dejaste a mi hijo.**

**-Está con tu futura novia estableciendo lazos-** se burló Quinn viendo como Samantha salía de la cocina enseñándole el dedo medio. **–Odio cuando se pone tan obstinada, tan cerrada, tan… **

**-Shhh-** interrumpió Rachel tras un vistazo a la puerta viendo que no entraba nadie. Se acercó a los labios de Quinn y le robó un beso. **–Déjala ir, seguramente volverá dentro de un rato. No vuelvas a alterarte, ¿Puede ser? Habías recuperado tu humor después del almuerzo en el Cuban Love…**

Sí, Samantha volvería… O quizás iría ella hacia donde estaba la chica. En situaciones como esas nunca estaba segura de qué era lo que debía esperar por parte de su amiga. Quizás se había excedido pero tampoco iba a disculparse por decir una realidad. Era obvio que Samantha quería estar con Isabelle, y viceversa, por esa razón no lograba entender porque su mejor amiga se volvía tan cerrada y cabeza dura con respecto al tema. Aunque de cierto modo sabía que Fox tenía razón, ella no podía darle catedra acerca del amor cuando se pasó tantos años huyendo y ocultando lo que sentía por Rachel.

Recordar a la morena la hizo regresar a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en prestarle atención a la chica que en ese momento le estaba preguntando el por qué se dé su mal humor antes del almuerzo en el Cuban Love.

**-Parker volvió a jugármela-** escupió Quinn con molestia llamando la atención de Rachel. **–Parker es un ex novio mío que en realidad no me quería sino que estaba conmigo para robarme una receta…**

**-¿Cómo Plankton con la Cangreburger?-** preguntó la morena sorprendiendo a Quinn que le robó un beso corto pero sentido.

**-Me gusta muchísimo cuando hablas mi idioma-** afirmó la rubia robándole un nuevo beso a Rachel. **–Mmm… si, podría decirse que era como Plankton, salvo que él sí tuvo éxito porque patentó el producto a su nombre y nada pudimos hacer al respecto. Ahora, después de tantos años, lo volvió a hacer.**

**-¿Cómo?-** cuestionó Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido y un dejo de molestia en la voz. **-¿Dónde encuentro a ese infeliz? Lo matare por dos razones. La primera, porque estuvo contigo antes que yo y la segunda, porque no supo cuidarte… Cosa que de cierta forma debería agradecer porque ahora estás conmigo, de otra forma seguirías con él. ¡Oh, por dios!...**

**-Tú no mataras a nadie- **detuvo Quinn abrazando a la morena fuertemente antes de robarle un beso sonriendo al descubrir los ojos cerrados de ésta. **–Te quedaras aquí conmigo y dejaremos que Isabelle se encargue de Parker. Quiere infiltrar a alguien de nuestro entorno que John no conozca, alguien que se gane su confianza…-** Explicó al ver la ceja en alto de la morena cuestionándola.

**-Yo puedo hacerlo-** afirmó Rachel con convicción recibiendo la negación por parte de Quinn. **– ¿Por qué no? Quiero hacerlo, sobre todo si eso significa hacer caer a ese tal Parker que le roba las recetas a mi chica… ¿Qué? Eres mi chica, supéralo- **agregó la morena restándole importancia aunque por dentro se moría de nervios por lo que Quinn llegara a decir respecto a eso. **–Entonces, me dejaras ayudar, ¿Sí o no?**

**-No- **negó Quinn con la cabeza y las manos haciendo sonreír a Rachel. **–Los planes de Isabelle siempre requieren e implican seducir a la _"victima"_ y no dejare que seduzcas al depravado de Parker.**

**-¿Son celos lo que detecto, señorita Fabray?-** canturreó Berry con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose a los labios de la rubia que negó con orgullo. **-¿Ah, no? Ok, si dices que no son celos entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en dejarme participar del…**

**-Tú no harás nada-** interrumpió Quinn con seriedad cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Rachel en su cuello. **–Hab… Hablo en serio. No participaras de… del plan de… Ok, basta-** fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar a Rachel por la cintura y subirla a la mesa colocándose entre las piernas de la morena mientras la besaba de una manera que no lo había hecho antes.

Rachel por otro lado sonrió orgullosa de sí misma mientras correspondía los besos que Quinn le estaba entregando con tanto anhelo y deseo. Cuando comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por todo el cuello de la rubia lo hizo con intención de hacer que la chica asumiera que estaba celosa, no con intenciones de despertar algo en Quinn. Aunque tampoco se quejaba si podía disfrutar de los labios de la rubia en los suyos completamente hambrientos.

_-Contrólate-_ se repetía una y otra vez Quinn sin éxito alguno porque sus manos recorrían las piernas de Rachel sin control alguno. Sobre todo cuando la morena le mordía el labio provocándola mucho más.

Obviamente había sentido el deseo sexual con anterioridad pero no se comparaba al que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con Rachel pegada a su cuerpo, al sentir las manos de la morena en su espalda y los besos de ésta en su cuello antes de volver a sus labios los cuales mordió a su antojo haciéndola perder más el control.

Se detuvo solo cuando un fuerte olor a quemado comenzó a inundar el lugar obligándola a que se detuviera al mismo tiempo que escuchaba con claridad, y esperaba no equivocarse, un gemido escapar de los labios de Rachel.

**-¡Se quema la tarta!-** gritó la morena empujando a Quinn lejos de ella al tiempo que se bajaba rápidamente de la mesa. **-¡Maldita sea, Quinn! ¡Se quemó!-** abrió el horno y agitó las manos quitando el humo que salía, pero se olvidó colocarse la manopla y se quemó. **-¡Mierda! ¡Está caliente!**

**-No es lo único-** susurró Quinn para sí misma antes de acercarse a la morena y hacerse cargo ella de la situación. **–Ve por el botiquín así te curo esa quemadura… Rachel, no puedes salvar a la estúpida tarta. ¡Te acabas de quemar!**

**-Pero aún se puede salvar-** afirmó la morena ganándose una mirada por parte de Quinn que agitaba las manos alejando el humo mientras colocaba lo que quedaba de la tarta de manzana. **-¿Está muy mal?**

**-No tanto como tu mano. Ve a hacer lo que te dije, Rach-** ordenó Quinn mirando seriamente a la morena que resopló antes de salir de la cocina dándole paso a Isabelle que sonreía con travesura. **–Ya conozco esa sonrisa, así que ahórrate lo que sea que vas a decir.**

**-No iba a decir nada-** afirmó Roxont recibiendo una mirada irónica por parte de su prima. **–Ok, por un momento pensé que incendiaron sus vaginas… Pero no hay olor a pelo quemado, así que…**

**-No tengo pelos, ¿Quieres ver?- **se molestó Quinn haciendo reír a su prima.** –Eres una idiota, Clarisse. Madura, ¿Quieres?**

**-No soy fruta- **replicó Isabelle con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. **–Y no quería saber tanto de tu… intimidad. ¿Piensas que me gusta saber si tienes pelos o no? ¡Eso es asqueroso, Quinn! Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo con Rachel que se les quemó la…? Dime que esa cosa negra que larga humo no es mi tarta-** pido Isabelle señalando hacia la bandeja donde estaba la tarta quemada. Quinn rodó los ojos mientras asentía y veía como Roxont se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. **-¡No! ¡La tarta, no!**

_-¿Qué les pasa a todos con la estúpida tarta_?- pensó la rubia volviendo a rodar los ojos antes de arrebatarle la bandeja a Isabelle tirando la tarta a la basura antes de que alguien más montara un espectáculo entorno al alimento.

No entendía por qué tanto escándalo por un pedazo de masa y recortes de manzana, pero teniendo en cuenta el amor oculto de Isabelle por dicha fruta de cierto modo lo entendía. Sus ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia su prima que seguía lamentándose por la tarta cambiaron en cuanto Rachel regreso a la cocina con el botiquín en la mano y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue que detrás de la morena estaba Cooper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De solo ver al chico sintió como una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y corrió hacia el obligándolo a abrazarla con fuerzas. No veía al chico desde el cumpleaños de Rose y no sabía que lo necesitaba hasta que se apareció en su cocina detrás de la morena.

Lo abrazó con toda las fuerzas que pudo y escuchó como la risa de Cooper golpeaba directamente en su cuello haciéndola reír también. Rachel por otro lado entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo viendo como Quinn se comportaba estando con McCain. Sabía que lo que había entre ambos chicos fue algo ficticio pero aun así no podía evitar ponerse celosa al ver como Cooper se tomaba confianzas con Quinn.

**-¿Vas a curarme o no?-** pregunto con evidente celos que llamaron la atención de la rubia, hicieron sonreír con picardía a Isabelle y sorprendieron a Cooper. **–Digo, como prácticamente me obligaste a ir por el botiquín entonces pensé que estabas…**

Quinn la interrumpió con una mano en alto y una sonrisa cargada de picardía, le regaló un beso en la mejilla a Cooper y se acercó hacia donde estaba Rachel con el botiquín en la mano y evidentes celos reflejando su rostro. Jamás había entendido a Isabelle cuando decía que no había cosa más dulce, tierna y divertida que los celos de esa persona que te gusta, ahora por fin vivía esa experiencia al ver la actitud de Rachel. Tomo el botiquín que la morena dejó con furia en la mesa y sentó frente a la chica que en ese momento no sonreía para nada y la fulminaba con la mirada.

**-Dame tu mano-** pidió ocultando una sonrisa tratando de que nadie descubriera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese momento. **-¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Cooper? Cuéntame-** y mientras el chico comenzaba a explicar los motivos que lo llevaron a visitarla, Quinn bajó la voz convirtiéndola en un susurro para dirigirse hacia Rachel. **-¿Celosa, Frodo? No deberías estarlo…**

**-Tranquila que no lo estoy-** negó la morena con orgullo.

Después de eso guardó silencio aumentando la diversión en Quinn que fue curando la quemadura en la mano de la morena con una sonrisa arrogante que Rachel deseó borrar con ansias. Sabía que no debía sentir celos, y menos de Cooper conociendo la historia que conocía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así cuando alguien revoloteaba cerca de Quinn. Solo le bastó escuchar la palabra _"Quidditch"_ en toda la palabrería que el chico estaba soltando para que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta.

**-Marley era una de las Bateadoras junto con Brittany, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Rachel llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Samantha y Seth que se sumaron al resto de los chicos en la cocina. Quinn, Isabelle y Cooper asintieron con algo de desconcierto. **–Ella no estuvo con nosotros en los pocos entrenamientos que tuvimos. Mi humilde opinión es que no debería estar en el equipo.**

No, no eran celos. Solo estaba pensando en lo mejor para el equipo y por lo que sabía ese torneo era importante para Quinn, era el regreso de la rubia al campo de juego después de la sanción que le otorgaron por golpear a un jugador del equipo contrario y no iba a dejar que una bibliotecaria sosa e insulsa arruinara eso. Quinn merecía volver con toda la gloria que le fuera posible reunir y ella contribuiría a eso.

_-Eso no es del todo cierto, Berry_\- se burló su mente y ella la mandó a callar haciendo sonar una canción. Aun así la voz en su cabeza siguió hablando. _–Admite que son celos… Sí, son celos._

Si, lo eran. No quería a Marley cerca de Quinn y no porque no confiara en la rubia sino porque no confiaba en la bibliotecaria. Había visto como miraba a Quinn, como se movía a su alrededor, la manera en que le hablaba. Era por eso mismo que quería a la chica lejos de Quinn, además era cierto que no había asistido a ninguno de los dos o tres entrenamientos que tuvieron.

**-¿A quién pondrías en su lugar?-** preguntó Quinn con una mirada acusadora que la morena correspondió con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Ya que quieres deshacerte de Marley, al menos deberías tener alguien similar a ella.**

**-Lo siento pero no creo poder encontrar una zorra o una perra que juegue Quidditch y que sea similar a tu Marley-** atacó Rachel con los dientes apretados fulminando con la mirada a Quinn que supo que había metido la pata o dicho algo de más. **-Yo solo quiero ayudar al equipo al cual pertenezco desde el día que me elegiste como Buscadora y creo que una persona que jamás asistió a los entrenamientos que tuvimos no sabrá como jugamos, no conoce nuestra forma de movernos, nuestras técnicas...**

**-Rachel tiene razón-** intervino Cooper sonriéndole a la morena que no correspondió el gesto porque estaba concentrada en matar a Quinn con la mirada. **–Además, debí haberlo dicho ese día pero, no vi a Marley como un jugador en quien confiar y apoyarme. Lo siento, Quinn, pero estoy a favor de Rachel.**

**-Ey, Seth-** llamó Isabelle sorprendiendo al chico que la miró. La sorpresa aumentó cuando le lanzó cinco naranjas al hijo de Samantha que atrapó cuatro. **–Lánzame las naranjas de regreso con todas las fuerzas que puedas reunir.**

No solo Rachel o Quinn miraron asombradas como el chico le devolvía las naranjas a Isabelle con todas sus fuerzas, sino que también a Cooper y Samantha que sonreía orgullosa mirando a su hijo antes de acercarse al mismo y abrazarlo cuando terminó de lanzar todas las naranjas.

**-Eh, Quinn… Quiero al chico en el equipo**\- soltó Isabelle con una mano en las costillas, donde impactó la última naranja, y una expresión de dolor en el rostro que ocultó como pudo. **–Tiene fuerza y me gusta su puntería, es muy acertada. Si Marley no estará en el equipo, lo quiero a él… y dado que el partido es este fin de semana, yo quiero entrenar ahora mismo porque no voy a presentarme y hacer el ridículo, ¿Ok? Soy una Roxont, y ese apellido es sinónimo de grandeza. Tú querías ir a lo de Josefina a comer, ¿Cierto, Fox?- **Samantha se sorprendió pero aun así asintio. **–Bien, porque iremos ahora mismo a su casa a cenar con ella y después nos pasaremos la noche entrenando… Guste a quien le guste.**

**-Llamare a Camille-** indico Cooper saliendo de la cocina.

**-¡A Marley no llames!-** gritó Rachel antes de que el chico se perdiera completamente tras la puerta del lugar. Sintió la mirada de Quinn y estaba en lo correcto cuando descubrió la ceja en alto de la rubia. **-¿Qué? Si quieres a tu chica, ve a buscarla tú pero no te garantizo que no vaya a romperle la escoba en la cabeza por zorra.**

**-Siento que estoy perdiéndome algo- **intervino Samantha antes de sentir la mano de Isabelle en su espalda.

**-Vámonos. Dejemos que Quinn arregle lo que quemó-** fue lo último que dijo Isabelle sacando a Fox y su hijo de la cocina dejando solas a Quinn y Rachel. **–Te veo en casa de tía Josefina, rubia. Limpia el lugar después.**

**-¡No vamos a matarnos!-** gritó Quinn con molestia.

**-Habla por ti-** replicó Rachel cruzándose de brazos. La rubia se giró para mirarla mientras le preguntaba cuál era su problema. **-¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Lo dices en serio, Lucy? Solo te falto decir que te ibas del equipo porque no iba a estar tu Marley.**

**-Primero, no es mi Marley-** aseguró Fabray que a pesar de la molestia se fue acercando a Rachel que rodó los ojos. **–Segundo, no es mi chica. Tú sí lo eres-** susurr+o llamando la atención de Rachel que la miró con una ceja en alto pero no se movió ni un poco cuando la rubia avanzó un poco más tomándola de la cintura. **–Y tercero… Los celos te hacen más adorable y me hacen querer comerte la boca.**

**-Ve a comerle la boca a…-** pero Rachel no pudo terminar porque Quinn la calló de un beso donde le expreso que la única a quien quería besar era a ella. Dejo escapar un grito de dolor cuando los dientes de Rachel se cerraron en su labio inferior obligándolas a separarse. **–No te creas que será tan fácil y que vas a solucionarlo esta noche. Toma tus cosas y vamos al entrenamiento porque el apellido Berry también es sinónimo de grandeza. Así que mueve tu culo…**

**-¿Este?-** preguntó la rubia tomando las manos de la morena llevándolas hacia su trasero el cual apretó. Sonrió con picardía cuando descubrió la sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel, después se acercó al cuello de ésta y comenzó a dejar besos cortos y suaves mientras hablaba erizándole la piel a Rachel. **–Creo que podríamos llegar un poco tarde a casa de mi madre y continuar donde estábamos cuando la tarta se quemó…**

**-Eso no pasara hoy-** se negó Rachel cuando reunió las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse de la rubia solo para molestarla y no terminar cediendo tan fácil. **–Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

**-Estúpida Marley-** se quejó Quinn en un susurro y el entrecejo fruncido cuando se quedó sola y con ganas en la cocina, aunque ciertamente en realidad estaba molesta con ella misma por haber defendido de cierto modo la posición de la chica en el equipo pero obviamente no admitiría eso. **–Ella tiene la culpa de todo.**

* * *

Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco :)

Hasta la próxima...

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	22. 22 - Es culpa de Marley (Parte II)

_Que fortuna encontrarte aunque no lo elegimos._  
_Que me cuentes tus sueños y que cuentes conmigo…_

* * *

**22\. Es culpa de Marley (Parte II)**

* * *

Quinn dejó escapar un resoplido de alivio cuando una Bludger lanzada por Seth le rozó y no le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Isabelle tenía razón, el chico tenía fuerza y se notaba la diferencia entre él y Marley a la hora de entrenar, además el equipo parecía funcionar mejor con el chico que con la bibliotecaria. Lo que Quinn no sabía era como iba a decirle a Marley que ya no estaba en equipo sabiendo que la chica se pondría mal o se sentiría menospreciada, cosa que la rubia no quería que pasara, pero decidió dejar ese pensamiento para más tarde cuando Santana le lanzó la Quaffle dándole de lleno en el estómago, obligándola así a concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Llevaban entrenando desde que terminó la cena en la cual las miradas con complicidad, las indirectas e ironías fueron el plato principal llevando a Josefina a mirar con desconcierto y confusión a toda su familia. Solo la presencia de su novio, _el pelado_ como lo llamaba Quinn para sí misma, lograba sacarla de sus pensamientos en donde sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo no solo con su hija, sino también con su sobrina que parecía no poder eliminar el rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que Samantha estaba cerca de ella

Santana y Brittany eran un mundo aparte y Josefina se reía por lo bajo cuando descubría los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido de Quinn mirando a su hermana menor y a quien ahora no solo era su mejor amiga, sino que también su cuñada. Aun así ambas mujeres Fabray sabían que la única causante de que los ojos de Britt brillaran de esa manera tan única y especial era nada más y nada menos que Santana López. Quinn jamás había visto a su hermana menor tan enamorada como lo estaba, o demostraba estarlo, o a esa sonrisa inocente de siempre ahora se le sumaba una sonrisa tonta que lograba contagiar a todos los de su alrededor.

**-¡Presta atención, Fabray!-** gritó Santana lanzándole el balón nuevamente que esta vez la rubia logro meter en el segundo aro que Cooper estaba custodiando. **-¡Gol! ¡Así se hace, rubia hueca! ¡Rachel, ahora ve por la Snitch!**

**-¿_Smitch_? ¿Cuál es _Smitch_?-** preguntó la morena sintiéndose algo tonta por correr con una escoba entre sus piernas.

**-¡Tienes que atrapar a Legolas!-** gritó Quinn que parecía no sentirse tonta para nada con todo ese asunto del Quidditch Muggle. -¡Corre!

Rachel la miró solo un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de comenzar a correr tras el perro galgo de Cooper llamado Legolas y que confirmo que su teoría de que definitivamente todos los que rodeaban a Quinn le ponían nombres freaks a sus mascotas.

Lo corrió por todo el patio trasero de la casa de Josefina tratando de atrapar al perro mientras veía como Isabelle marcaba un nuevo gol a favor del equipo Quinn, Camille marcaba para el otro equipo y Seth le daba de lleno a la escoba de Quinn en la parte trasera tirándola al suelo. Rachel pudo a haber acudido en ayuda de la rubia pero todavía seguía molesta con ella por defender a Marley así que no iba a correr en su ayuda, que se levantara sola del suelo.

Esquivo justo a tiempo una Bludger lanzada por Brittany que parecía ir directamente a su pecho antes de volver a enfocar su mirada en Legolas y lanzarse sobre el perro inmovilizándolo.

**-¡Frodo atrapó la Snitch!-** gritó Santana alzando las manos al aire antes de que Brittany se lanzara sobre ella llenándola de besos.

Quinn sonrió de lejos viendo como Rachel se acercaba a ellos con el galgo de Cooper tomado del collar. Sabía que no podía correr y besarla como deseaba demostrándole así lo orgullosa que estaba, más que nada porque sabía que la morena seguía molesta por su defensa respecto a Marley. ¡No la había defendido!, solo hizo una pregunta pero los celos de Rachel se armaron una película que nada tenía que ver. Aunque debía admitir que ese lado celoso sin sentido de la morena le gustaba, sobre todo si fruncía los labios y asentía dando la razón sin darla realmente.

**-¿Otro partido?-** preguntó Cooper cuando se acercaron todos formando una ronda y Rachel le entregaba a su perro. **-¡Parker no tiene oportunidad de vencernos! Deberíamos ir comprándole pañales. ¿Seguimos jugando?**

**-Más tarde. Ahora deben recuperar fuerzas**\- intervino Josefina abrazando a su nieta que asintió. **–Preparare algo para comer. Vamos.**

**-Vamos, Coop. Jugaremos otro partido… pero en la consola-** afirmó Isabelle abrazando a McCain por la cintura bajo la mirada atenta de Samantha. **–Descansamos y volvemos a jugar porque quiero darte otra paliza.**

Quinn dejó que el resto pasara delante de ella porque quería, mejor dicho necesitaba, un momento a solas. A pesar de que le gustaba el lado celoso de Rachel, no le gustó para nada que la ignorase durante todo el entrenamiento que tuvieron en casa de Josefina y no terminaba de entender por qué le molestó tanto que preguntara a quien pondría en la posición de Marley. Debía admitir que eso le parecía algo excesivo o exagerado pero sabía que si decía eso en voz alta no solo sería ignorada, sino que directamente ya no tendría una persona que la ignorase porque Rachel desaparecería de su vida. ¿Existía alguien tan exagerado o dramático que Rachel Berry? Seguramente no, y si existía no quería conocerlo porque ya estaba locamente atraída por la morena y debía admitir que su dramatismo o exageración le gustaba muchísimo.

Sonrió disimuladamente cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba en la suya entrelazando sus dedos. El perfume de Rachel invadió sus fosas nasales y eso la hizo sonreír muchísimo más. Si ella era bipolar, la morena lo era mucho más. Hasta minutos atrás la ignoraba y ahora entrelazaba sus dedos en un agarre fuerte como si temiera que Quinn fuera a soltarse de ella, cosa que enterneció a la rubia.

**-¿Se te pasó el enojo o se te pegó mi bipolaridad?-** bromeó Fabray recibiendo un mordisco en su brazo por parte de Rachel que gruñó. **-¡Auch! Estoy saliendo con una de las zombies de The Walking Dead, ¿O me parece?**

**-Ahora no solo tengo que celarte por cuanta zorra se te cruce sino que también tengo que empezar a hacerlo por zorras zombies-** soltó Rachel siguiendo la broma haciendo reír a Quinn mientras ambas veían como el resto entraba a la casa de Josefina sin reparar en ellas, quizás Isabelle si lo hizo pero no dijo nada y tanto Quinn como Rachel agradecieron eso. **–Estaba molesta, ¿Ok? ¿Por qué razón tenías que defenderla?**

**-No lo hacía, solo pregunte a quien pensabas poner en su lugar-** replicó Quinn mirando a Rachel que le tapó la boca haciendo reír a la rubia. Incluso seguía riéndose cuando la morena la soltó de su agarre. **–Aunque… debo admitir que tu lado celoso me gusta. No conocía eso de ti. Cabe destacar que eso te hace más adorable de lo que ya eres.**

**-Cierra la boca, Fabray-** se quejó Rachel golpeando a la rubia antes de alejarse de ella para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas por el halago. **–Mejor dime que tal mi actuación en el partido de Quidditch.**

**-Estuviste bien-** comentó Quinn con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que esa definición no terminaría de conformar a la morena, y así lo confirmó cuando vio la ceja en alto de la chica. **–Ok, ok. Jugaste excelente y eres un gran apoyo para el resto del equipo, es solo que te falta un poco de interés en el juego porque debes admitir que para ti esto es solo una cosa más en la cual te metiste pero no es algo que te guste o te haga sentir completa.**

**-¿A ti te hace sentir completa?-** cuestionó Rachel sentándose al lado de Quinn en la entrada de la casa de Josefina.

**-¿Te soy sincera?-** preguntó la rubia mirando a Rachel que asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. **–Puede parecerte estúpido pero cuando me subo a esa escoba que no vuela y comienzo a correr lanzando un balón con nombre raro, como tú le dices, anotando goles yo me siento libre. Cuando era Buscadora me pasaba lo mismo, me encantaba atrapar la Snitch y darle la victoria a mi equipo, porque entrenábamos muchísimo para que eso pasara.**

**-¿Ganaron muchos…? Lo que sea que ganen-** murmuró Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn por lo bajo.

**-Campeonatos. Ganamos campeonatos-** respondió la rubia tomando inconscientemente las manos de Rachel para jugar con sus dedos. **–Ganamos cinco campeonatos locales, dos nacionales y quedamos en el tercer puesto en el campeonato mundial. **

**-¿Hay campeonatos mundiales de esa cosa?- **preguntó la morena sorprendida.

**-Si, como todos los deportes supongo- **respondió Quinn con una sonrisa divertida viendo como la sorpresa aumentaba en Rachel.** –Isabelle y yo fuimos elegidas por la selección nacional de Quidditch. Santana quedó afuera por muy poco. Aun puedo soñar con ella y todos los insultos que soltó ese día. Absolutamente todos. Jamás conocí a alguien que pudiera decir un abecedario completo de insultos… literalmente.**

**-¿Sigue molestándote que salga con Britt?- **preguntó Rachel después de varios minutos en silencio viendo como la rubia seguía jugando con sus dedos llenándola de ternura.

**-Jamás me molestó. Solo se me hace raro verlas juntas a ambas y siempre fui muy celosa con mis hermanos-** confesó Quinn con algo de vergüenza y timidez. **–Además prefiero que este con ella que con cualquier imbécil como Darren a quien se le da bien golpear a las mujeres como lo hizo con Santana. Sé que va a cuidarla, mami Jose me dijo que habló de sentirse como en un túnel donde solo encuentra la luz cuando está con Britt o algo así le dijo cuándo fue a decirle que salía con mi hermana-** Quinn correspondió la mirada de Rachel que tenía sobre ella y le sonrió de manera tierna. **–Si no pienso que manosea a mi hermanita, no me asaltan los instintos asesinos.**

**-Ok, ok… Hablemos de otra cosa-** se rio Rachel y la rubia lo agradeció. **–Entonces, Fabray y Parker no solo son enemigos comerciales, sino que… ¿También lo son deportivamente? Cooper habló de que Parker no tendría oportunidad de vencernos. Conozco a un solo Parker y pensé que hablaba del mismo- **agregó cuando llamó la atención de Quinn.** -¿Es el mismo Parker?**

**-Sí. Antes de la descalificación junto con el equipo de John formábamos el superclásico de toda la ciudad. Ellos eran los niños mimados de Manhattan y nosotros los humildes de Queens. De hecho a quien golpeé en el último partido fue al primo de Parker, se metió con mi familia y no pude contenerme.**

**-¿Crees que si alguien vuelve a hacer eso descalificaran nuevamente al equipo?-** preguntó Rachel con interés llamando la atención de Quinn que frunció el entrecejo de manera confusa.

**-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?**

**-Por nada-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros disimulando restándole importancia al asunto.

Mentiría si dijera que escuchó lo que Quinn dijo después de eso. No lo hizo porque la rubia le estuviera contando cosas aburridas sobre su enemistad con Parker quien se había ganado el segundo puesto en su lista negra pisándole los talones a Marley, sino porque jamás pensó que las caricias que la chica le estaba regalando en sus manos le generarían tantas sensaciones en su interior.

**-¿Qué hacen?-** preguntó Rose obligando a ambas chicas a separarse rápidamente debido al susto que les provocó. **-¿Estabas tomada de la mano de Rachel, Lucy?**

**-Me lastimé y Quinn estaba curándome-** mintió la morena al ver que Fabray no sabía que decir. Por la mirada que les lanzó Rose supo que no logró engañar ni un poco a la pequeña. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema para no alimentar las sospechas de la sobrina de Quinn. **-¿Cómo está la cosa adentro? ¿Ya hay clima competitivo entre Isabelle y Cooper?**

Rose asintió con emoción, olvidándose aparentemente de la escena que había presenciado entre su tía y Rachel, y tomó la mano de la morena tirándola hacia el interior de la casa de Josefina dejando a Quinn parada en la entrada con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Quizás era por ver a Rachel tomada de la mano de Rose que hablaba demasiado rápido para su gusto mientras entraban a la casa de mami Jose, o tal vez se debía a que quedarse varios pasos atrás le entregaba una perspectiva de la espalda de Rachel, y más abajo, que lograba secarle la garganta. ¿Cómo alguien de un metro sesenta pudiera tener piernas tan largas?

En interior de la casa de Josefina todo era un caos, Isabelle y Cooper se encontraban en la sala de juegos y cuando Quinn se acercó a ver que estaban haciendo descubrió a su prima encima del chico golpeándolo con los cojines del sofá que estaba allí mientras que en un rincón Seth arengaba y vitoreaba como si estuviera presenciando una pelea de boxeo. A Quinn le bastó mirar hacia la pantalla para ver que Isabelle había perdido y por esa razón golpeaba a Cooper. Su prima siempre había tenido mal genio al perder por eso no le sorprendió descubrir esa escena.

En la cocina se encontraba Samantha haciéndole compañía a Josefina que estaba preparando sándwiches para el equipo. Santana y Brittany también estaban allí y Quinn ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio a la latina abrazando a su hermana por la espalda con el mentón apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo de ésta.

No hacía falta hablar con Santana para saber que lo que sentía por Brittany era real. Solo bastaba mirarla un instante, ver como una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios y sus ojos café se volvían claros por el brillo que aparecían en ellos. Sobre todo cuando Britt se giraba y le robaba un beso como lo hizo en ese momento antes de perderse tras la puerta de la cocina dejando a las cuatro mujeres solas en el lugar.

**-Ahora que Britt se fue quiero hablar contigo, Fox, de lesbiana a lesbiana- **habló Santana rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Josefina. La respuesta de Samantha fue un asentimiento de cabeza dándole permiso de que volviera a hablar. **–Quiero saber que intenciones tienes con Isabelle. He visto como la miras y ella no es un plato que comes una vez, es uno que una vez que pruebas quieres volver a repetir y no dejaré que…**

**-¿O sea que ella es la famosa _"Sammy"_?- **intervino Josefina con una ceja en alto alternando su mirada entre su hija y su mejor amiga. **–Quinn habló de ti en la oficina.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!**

**-Claro que sí. Cállate, pequeño leoncito-** ordenó Josefina viendo como su hija se cruzaba de brazos completamente indignada. **–Samantha, responde. ¿Eres o no eres esa _"Sammy"_? Y no intentes mentirme, porque yo sé todo.**

**-¿Entonces para que preguntas?-** susurró Quinn completamente molesta recibiendo una mirada por parte de su madre. **-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿Para qué preguntas? Dejen a Samantha en paz, no la obliguen a admitir algo que ella quiere guardar para sí misma-** tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y la sacó de la cocina notando las sonrisas traviesas de Josefina y Santana**. –Vámonos, Sammy. Dejemos a mi madre y su nuera favorita a solas. **

**-¡Tráeme a tu novia y ya verás como la convierto en mi favorita también!-** escuchó Quinn que gritaba Josefina desde la cocina cosa que hizo rodar los ojos a la rubia mientras se alejaba del lugar con Samantha tomada de su mano. -**Si te saque de ahí, Sammy, es porque quiero disculparme por la forma en la que te hable en el departamento… y lo que dije ahí dentro es completamente cierto, puedes guardártelo para ti misma si así lo sientes…**

**-Pero…- **murmuró Fox mirando a la rubia con una ceja en alto.** –Nos conocemos, Quinn. Tus disculpas siempre traen algo más. Dime que es. **

**-Sigo pensando todo lo que dije-** respondió Quinn bajando la mirada y llamando más la atención de Samantha. -**Puedes estar con quien quieras sin importar nada más que ustedes dos.**

**-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto aquí?- **preguntó Samanthamirando alrededor antes de que Fabray se tirase en el sofá de la sala obligando a su mejor amiga a sentarse. **-¿No podemos esperar al resguardo de tu departamento o del mío?**

Quinn sonrió para sí misma al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Samantha antes de recostarse en sus piernas y obligarla a que le acariciara el pelo. Rachel debería estar en lugar de su mejor amiga pero vaya uno a saber dónde estaba la morena con Rose en ese momento. Conociendo a la pequeña seguramente la estaría obligando a representar una escena de alguna obra de teatro de la cual era fanática. Lo más seguro era que fuera de la _Bella y La Bestia_.

Eso era culpa de Brittany. La menor de las Fabray era fanática de la _Bella y La Bestia_, incluso tenía la silueta de la Bestia con una rosa en la mano tatuada en su nuca que solo se veía cuando se recogía el cabello y de cual Quinn estaba segura que Santana ahora conocía muy bien. Pensar en los tatuajes de Brittany, la llevo a preguntarse si Rachel tendría alguno y, de ser así, en qué lugar lo tendría y qué seria.

Se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Samantha y ahogó un bostezo cuando el sueño comenzó a apropiarse de ella. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida si no fuera porque Isabelle se tiró sobre ella aplastándola. No se lamentaba por las piernas de Samantha debajo de su cabeza, se lamentaba por sus costillas. Las mismas que su prima aplastó con sus rodillas, cosa que hizo reír a Roxont como si encontrara eso divertido.

**-¡Ya están los sándwiches!-** gritó Josefina saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano repleta de sándwiches y detrás de ella venia Santana con las bebidas.

Ver como todos salían de lugares distintos le hizo recordar a Quinn su infancia, cuando su madre gritaba que la comida estaba lista y tanto sus hermanos como sus primos, incluso su padre, salían de diferentes habitaciones de la casa reuniéndose en el comedor donde todos comían juntos y comentaban qué tal el día de cada uno. Recordar eso la llevó a pensar en su padre y el nudo que siempre se formaba en su estómago y su garganta le quitó el hambre completamente.

Se disculpó con el resto y los dejó en el comedor mientras ella salía del lugar sentándose en la entrada de la casa de su madre mientras su padre se hacía dueño de sus pensamientos como siempre sucedía cuando recordaba algún detalle de su infancia.

Realmente lo necesitaba con ella, seguramente él sabría qué hacer con todo el asunto del robo de Parker y no es que no confiara en la capacidad de su madre para llevar a cabo una venganza, entre comillas, sino que hacía un mejor equipo con Russell. Siempre fue así, el verano antes del fallecimiento de su padre habían formado equipo junto con Isabelle y Santana para jugar _Captura la bandera_ en contra del equipo de Josefina formado por Ívan, Bastian, Jason y Brittany llevándose la victoria. Sabía que jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo que su padre le regaló después haber robado la bandera del equipo contrario.

**-¿Pensando en tu padre?-** preguntó una voz en su espalda y confirmó de quien se trataba cuando Santana se sentó a su lado. Quinn la miró con una ceja en alto cuestionándola**. -En el comedor antes de irte tenías esa mirada melancólica que siempre tiene Britt cuando piensa en él.**

**-Si la cuidaras, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Quinn mirando con seriedad a Santana después de varios minutos de silencio. **-Junto con mamá, Jason y Rose, es la única familia que me queda y la vi sufrir por cada idiota que no valía la pena. No quiero verla sufrir de nuevo. No voy a amenazarte como siempre, tú sabes lo que debes hacer y como debes comportarte pero, sin importar que pase, solo cuídala, ¿Si?**

**-Brittany es mi vida... y yo cuido mi vida-** susurró Santana mirando al frente antes de girarse y mirar a Quinn. **-Yo también la vi sufrir por idiotas que no la valoraban o no la merecían y no quiero convertirme en una idiota más en su lista. Quiero cuidarla y amarla como se merece, y sé que no soy la mejor opción para ella pero no dudes en ningún momento que hare lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla feliz y si fallo en el intento, yo misma me golpeare.**

**-Y yo te golpeare después-** sentenció Fabray mirando al frente sabiendo que si seguía mirando a la latina la haría sentir más incómoda y vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía. **-Somos amigas desde que tenemos diez años, San, y conoces a Brittany desde que tenía cuatro años...**

**-Prácticamente toda una vida a su lado-** interrumpió Santana viendo como Quinn asentía con la cabeza. **-Y al lado del tuyo también.**

**-Lo sé- **susurró Quinn con una sonrisa melancólica. **–Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Parker volvió a robarnos una receta y tú sabes que no me gusta que me roben. Quiero vengarme, darle un susto de puta madre y hacer que se cague en encima del miedo y…**

**-Estás hablando con la persona indicada-** interrumpió nuevamente Santana con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios que la hizo cuestionarse a Quinn si había hecho lo correcto al hablar con la latina sobre eso. **–Tú tranquila, yo me encargo de todo. A ese John Dillinger del siglo XXI se le quitaran las ganas de robar.**

Justo cuando la rubia iba a preguntar qué tenía en mente la latina para llevar a cabo la venganza contra Parker, Isabelle y Cooper salieron de la casa con sus_Nimbus 2001_ en las manos mientras que detrás de ellos también salían Camille, Brittany y Seth. Buscó con su mirada a Rachel y sonrió automáticamente cuando descubrió a la morena saliendo de la casa de Josefina con Rose, tomada de su mano, y Samantha que se reía seguramente debido a algo que había dicho Rachel o la pequeña.

No supo qué era lo que la incitaba a caminar hasta la chica y besarla delante de todos pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Fue por eso mismo que comenzó a caminar hasta Rachel y hubiera llegado a destino si no hubiese escuchado como Santana canturreaba _"Problemas"_ mirando hacia el portón de la entrada de la casa de mami Jose. Solo le bastó girar la cabeza para descubrir desde lejos como una silueta se hacía cada vez más visible y familiar a medida que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos una vez que el portón se abrió permitiéndole el paso.

**-Yo me encargo-** afirmó Quinn deteniendo a Santana por el hombro justo cuando la latina daba un paso hacia adelante.

Rachel por otro lado se cruzó de brazos y tensó la mandíbula viendo como la rubia se acercaba a la recién llegada que parecía estar molesta por algo. Sin importarle la mano de Samantha en su brazo, Rachel caminó siguiendo a Quinn y solo se detuvo cuando Santana se interpuso en su camino y le susurró un _"Quieta ahí. Quinn se encargara"_. ¿Se encargaría de qué? ¿De la idiota de la bibliotecaria que miraba a todos con una mirada más que molesta? ¡Estúpida Marley! Como le pusiera una mano encima a Quinn, perdería esa mano. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando vio que la chica, a pesar de la molestia que parecía derrochar, se acercó a Quinn y le regaló un beso demasiado cerca de los labios, o eso le pareció a Rachel que no pudo acercarse porque otra vez Santana la detuvo.

**-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hay, Marley?-** preguntó Quinn con cierta tensión porque podía intuir la razón por la cual la chica estaba allí, pero más que nada porque no supo si fue producto de su imaginación o qué cuando sintió los labios de Marley demasiado cerca de sus labios. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-¿Cómo es que no me entero que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch?-** escupió la bibliotecaria mirando a Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido. **-¿Tengo que enterarme por Twitter o Instagram que mi equipo de Quidditch está entrenando y no me avisa?**

**-Espera… ¿TU equipo?-** preguntó Rachel con ironía sin poder contenerse mientras que Quinn se preguntaba mentalmente que era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante**. –Si mal no recuerdo, este es el equipo de Quinn Fabray. ¿Tú eres Quinn Fabray? ¿O eres la imbécil que se quiere meter entre las piernas de Quinn Fabray?**

Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva antes de que Jason soltara un _"Rose, adentro"_ y un _"Ufa"_ por parte de la pequeña que se metió a la casa refunfuñando por lo bajo completamente molesta. Tanto que incluso tiro la escoba al suelo haciendo entrecerrar los ojos a su padre.

**-¿Tú que te metes, Berry? Vuelve tu teatro-** soltó Marley mirando de arriba a abajo a Rachel molestándola aún más. **–Vine a hablar con Quinn, no con su mono alado. Quinn, ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado… Donde solamente seamos tú y yo?**

A Rachel no le gustó para nada como Marley pronunció ese _"Donde solamente seamos tú y yo"_, y sabía que no debía pensar en nada que alimentara sus celos o inseguridades pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando veía a la rubia, SU rubia, alejarse de donde estaba ella con la bibliotecaria al lado que le colocó una mano en la espalda antes de mirar hacia atrás regalándole una sonrisa cínica y arrogante a la morena que apretó los puños con fuerzas para no reventar de celos allí mismo.

**-Volvamos al entrenamiento-** sugirió Santana llamando la atención de todos que asintieron más que nada para terminar con la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. **–Una estúpida rata come libros no alterara mi entrenamiento. Vamos. Coop, encárgate de Legolas. Rachel, ¿Dónde vas?**

Mientras tanto en el garaje de mami Jose Quinn hablaba con Marley que parecía que no podía quitar su mirada de los labios de la rubia poniéndola más nerviosa aun y preguntándose en qué momento sucedió todo aquello. Fue en ese entonces recordó la charla que tuvo con Santana e Isabelle en el automóvil de ésta última cuando se dirigían hacia la fábrica familia. ¿Y si su prima y su amiga tenían razón? ¿Y si le gustaba a Marley y ella jamás lo notó o no lo quiso ver?

Estaba por explicarle a la chica las razones por la que no estaba en el equipo cuando la vio mirar hacia la entrada del garaje, pero cuando estaba por girarse para mirar ella también eso que tanto llamaba la atención de Marley ésta la detuvo colocándole las manos en su rostro para terminar chocando sus labios con los de la rubia en un beso que le supo a nada.

Decir que se quedó petrificada por la acción, era poco. Decir que correspondió el beso, seria mentir. Decir que se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer, como moverse o que decir, sería lo correcto. Jamás pensó que Marley podría llevar a cabo algo así y fue en ese entonces cuando confirmó que Isabelle y Santana tenían razón.

Podía sentir los labios de Marley moverse en los suyos, podía ver los ojos cerrados de la chica debido a que los suyos seguían abiertos y hasta podía sentir su respiración pero ella no realizo ningún movimiento hasta que Marley metió su lengua en su boca sin pedir permiso siquiera al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de las manos y la llevaba hacia su cintura para que la sujetara. No supo si por inercia o qué pero cerró los ojos un instante antes de escuchar como algo caía al suelo obligándolas a separarse.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Marley con desdén mirando hacia la entrada del garaje mientras que Quinn también miraba a había el mismo lugar. **-¡Vete! Estas interrumpiendo un momento intimo entre Quinn y yo.**

**-Ya… Ya veo- **escuchó Fabray y el mundo se le vino abajo cuando los ojos marrones de Rachel dieron de lleno en sus ojos verdes transmitiéndole así el dolor que la chica estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

**-No, Rachel… Espera-** gritó la rubia cuando la morena se alejó de allí sin decir nada más. Dio un paso hacia adelante para seguirla pero un agarre en su hombro la detuvo. **-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, Marley!**

**-¡No! Estábamos en algo tú y yo, Quinn, antes de que ese maldito duende interrumpiera-** escupió la bibliotecaria molestando mucho más a Quinn que se acercó a la chica con los dientes apretados. **–Ahora que nos vio besándonos, sabrá que no tiene oportunidad contigo.**

**-¡Eres tú quien no tiene oportunidad conmigo!-** gritó Quinn con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a Marley que se alejó unos pasos. **–No me gustas, Marley. No siento nada por ti y ahora mucho menos. Tú sabias que Rachel estaba ahí mirándonos, ¿Cierto? ¡Por eso mismo no me dejaste girar y me besaste sin más! ¡Mierda! No pensé que fueras de esas personas que... ¡MIERDA!**

**-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale-** fraseó la bibliotecaria mirando a la rubia que negó con la cabeza mientras se reía sarcásticamente. **-¡Es en serio!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Cuando quieres a alguien y la ves feliz al lado de una persona que no eres tú, das un paso al costado! ¡Tú no hiciste eso!-** se exasperó Quinn antes de respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse. **–Creo que es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones. Esas que no quisiste tomarte el año pasado. Es más te exijo que te tomes unas vacaciones- **Se alejó de Marley dándole la espalda porque sabía que si la miraba una vez más la golpearía por arruinarlo todo. Pero antes de irse de allí tenía que decir algo más. **–Por cierto… Ya no estás en el equipo de Quidditch.**

Y sin más se fue en busca de Rachel para aclararle toda la situación y si iba a golpearla, primero quería que la escuchase. De saber que estaba ahí mirando no hubiera permitido que Marley la besara, o hubiera reaccionado inmediatamente pero la muy zorra, y no sintió nada de culpa por decir eso de la chica, la tomó del rostro y le impidió que mirase ella también hacia donde estaba la morena.

Tanto tiempo al lado de Marley y no terminaba de creerse que era de esas personas que no le importaba el medio mientras llegara a su objetivo y se sintió estúpida e ingenua porque debía haberse dado cuenta de eso mucho antes y ponerle un freno a todo. De haber hecho eso, ahorano estaría buscando a Rachel por todos lados para aclararle la situación.

**-Si la buscas pierdes tu tiempo. Le dijo que a Santana que se sentía mal y se la llevó-** comentó Isabelle llegando junto a Quinn en el patio trasero donde la rubia buscaba a Rachel. **-¿Qué pasó? Parecía haber salido de un funeral.**

**-La idiota de Marley me besó y Rachel nos vio-** respondió Quinn con un nudo en la garganta siendo consciente de la situación. Se abrazó con fuerzas a la cintura de Isabelle y se permitió derramar las primeras lágrimas de las muchas que derramaría esa noche. **–Juro que no hice nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Vi que Marley miraba hacia la entrada y quise mirar yo también pero no me dejó y me besó. Rachel nos vio y ahora no querrá saber de mí.**

**-Shhh… tranquila-** susurró Samantha que llegó junto a ellas escuchándolas y las abrazó a las dos. **–Rachel es inteligente y sensata, Quinn. Te escuchara. Tranquila. Todo estará bien, ¿Si?**

**-Todo esta tan mal-** susurró Quinn sintiendo los labios de Isabelle en su cabeza y la mano de Samantha en su espalda**. –Y todo es culpa de Marley. **

* * *

Hola... Gracias a todos por la paciencia, como siempre :)

**isabelle reynoso:** Gracias por tus palabras, por estar pendiente de cada actualización y de tu tocaya xD

**dany:** Awww... gracias por lo que decís. También extraño actualizar de seguido como antes. Prometo no desaparecer tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias. Un abrazo! :)

**six:** Gracias a vos también! Más Isabelle-Samantha. Ok, lo tomo en cuenta! :)

**rosemarie:** como va todo? Gracias por decir que se me extraña xD Hasta la próxima :)

Gracias también al resto, por todas y cada una de las palabras que le dedican al fic, por el tiempo que se toman para leerlo e incluso comentarlo. Muchísimas gracias en serio...

Especialmente a vos que me aguantas en todos mis estados, desde el estado más divertido hasta el más estúpido. Te quiero :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	23. 23 - Encuentro

_Hay algo en ti que me gusta, está en tu estilo tan natural. _  
_ Es imposible ocultarlo. Me cambia el mundo cuando tú estás… _

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a mi chica **SoLonely 82** que me ayudó con este capitulo, así que si está feo es culpa de ella. No, mentira... Es broma. Es la mejor en todos los sentidos, así que los laureles que reciba este capitulo serán todos para ella porque se los merece por ser una buena y fiel lectora, ademas de ser una chica muy paciente conmigo. Te quiero :)

Pd: Que ese espíritu maligno y crítico salga de tu cuerpo ya mismo... you know ;)

* * *

**23\. Encuentro**

* * *

Tres días. 72 horas, 4.320 minutos con 259.200 segundos y sus respectivas milésimas había sido el tiempo transcurrido sin ver a Rachel y sentía que ya no aguantaba un minuto más sin poder hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, o mínimo escuchar su voz. Conocía a la morena y sabía que no sería nada fácil recuperarla o recuperar su confianza. Durante esos tres días se quemó las neuronas pensando en maneras de acercarse a la chica y por fin tener la oportunidad de hablar con su chica. Porque sí, a pesar de haberse mandado la cagada del siglo, Rachel Berry seguía siendo su chica.

Miró hacia su reloj pulsera por enésima vez y comprobó que otra hora más se le había pasado sin lograr ver a la morena y odiaba al mundo por estar en contra de ella. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir hasta el departamento de Santana, sacar a Rachel de allí y secuestrarla hasta que la escuchase pero para su mala suerte la morena ya no estaba en el departamento de la latina y ella jamás le había preguntado en donde quedaba su casa real.

Se molestó mucho más cuando recordó el lugar donde estaba y no era precisamente al lado de Rachel. A pesar de ser uno de sus lugares favoritos, no se sentía para nada a gusto en la terraza de su biblioteca, el lugar a donde iba siempre que algo la desbordada y un lugar donde le permitía parar y pensar, algo que en ese momento no estaba consiguiendo porque el lugar le recordaba al momento que compartió con la morena en ese mismo sitio. No podía responder con exactitud cuántas horas hacía que estaba allí y tampoco había alguien que la cuestionase al respecto. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Mentiría si dijera que no se emocionó al escuchar que la puerta de la terraza se abría dejando al descubierto una silueta. En un momento de poca lucidez pensó que Rachel estaría igual que ella e iría a buscarla, luego recordó que la morena no era de esas y que si quería verla debía ir ella misma a buscarla, ya que fue quien metió la pata en el pozo sin fondo más profundo.

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-** afirmó Samantha una vez que logró colarse en la terraza para desilusión de Quinn que esperaba a otra persona. Al ver que la rubia no hablaba, sino que le dio la espalda ignorándola, continuó para romper el silencio que no quería que se instalase entre ambas. **– ¿Estas bien? Ok… lo siento, pregunta estúpida-** _Sí que lo es_, pensó Quinn sin responder en voz alta. **–Es que jamás te he visto como una zombie o en este estado depresivo. Te he visto de muchas maneras pero jamás así. Ok, lo siento. Estoy siendo torpe… ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?**

**-No lo recuerdo-** respondió la rubia solo para evitar que su amiga hiciera el ridículo más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

**-¿Cuánto café has bebido?-** preguntó Samantha ignorándola mientras veía varias tazas descartables de la bebida tiradas en la pequeña mesa que estaba allí y algunas más desparramadas por el suelo.

**-Tampoco lo recuerdo-** fue la respuesta de Quinn en voz baja. **-¿Vas a sermonearme o me dirás a qué has venido?**

Sabía que no debía hablarle así a Samantha, ya que fue la única que se envalentonó y se acercó a ella sin necesidad de equiparse de pies a cabeza en caso de que quisiera atacarla, como hacía con todo aquel que se acercaba a su alrededor en esos tres días. Y la culpable de todo era Rachel Barbra Berry, simplemente porque la estaba castigando de la peor manera posible al privarla de escuchar su voz, de ver sus ojos y de disfrutar de su compañía.

Fabray se detuvo momentáneamente un segundo para mirar de soslayo a su amiga antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un error hacerlo porque le bastó ver los ojos entrecerrados de Samantha para saber que la estaba escaneando de arriba abajo como si tuviera rayos X. No dijo nada, no quería decir nada. Sabía que no había necesidad de decir algo al respecto porque con solo abrir la boca Fox sabría todo.

**-¿No te caerá mal tanto café en menos de veinticuatro horas?-** preguntó Samantha recibiendo la nada misma como respuesta. **-Ok, no quieres hablar, lo entiendo. Mejor me callo.**

**-Sí, cállate-** pidió Quinn sin mirar a su amiga que sonrió para ella misma por recibir aunque sea dos palabras por parte de la rubia. **-Y no voy a sentirme más mal de lo que ya estoy.**

**-Al menos hubieras tomado precauciones-** señaló Samantha siendo ignorada una vez más. **–Y no hablo del café.**

No hacía falta la aclaración para saber que Samantha no hablaba del café, sino de la situación entorno a Quinn que se maldecía una y otra vez el no haberle puesto un freno a Marley antes de que la loca la besara. No había vuelto a hablar con ella y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Lo único que había recibido por parte de la chica había sido un mail avisándole que había sacado todas sus cosas de la biblioteca y que sus vacaciones eran permanentes. Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, sabía que quizás la chica estaba humillada y molesta pero no podía, ni pensaba, hacer algo al respecto. Marley le jodió lo que tenía con Rachel, ahí estaba las consecuencias de eso al igual que ella estaba pagando las consecuencia de no ponerle un freno a tiempo.

**-¿Sabes algo de ella?-** preguntó Samantha en un susurro tratando de no alterar el estado de la rubia. **–Lo siento, yo…**

**-No, no sé nada de ella-** respondió Quinn girándose completamente para mirar a su amiga que dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio el rostro de la rubia. **–Fui a buscarla esa misma noche, después de hablar con ustedes, y me recibió el puño de Santana-** terminó diciendo mientras señalaba su ojo derecho donde un gran moretón contrastaba con el tono de su piel.

**-¿Te golpeó?-** se escandalizó Samantha tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Quinn que asintió. **-¿Te pudiste defender al menos? ¿Te avisó que iba a golpearte?**

**-Santana no es como Rachel que te dice _"Voy a abrazarte"_ y te abraza después que le das permiso de hacerlo. Santana te golpea primero y luego te dice _"Levántate y te golpeo de nuevo"_-** señaló Quinn con intenciones de hacer reír a Samantha pero falló en el intento. **–Después de golpearme me dijo que le diera tiempo a Rachel para que se tranquilizara, que la dejara en paz esa noche y que volviera al otro día. Mientras tanto ella hablaría con Rach. Al otro día volví pero Rachel ya no estaba allí y tampoco me contestó las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni las notas de voz. No me contestó absolutamente nada. Kurt tampoco quiso decirme nada, ni siquiera donde vive realmente. ¡Ilusos! Si supieran que ya lo sé.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?- **pregunto Samantha que seguía inspeccionando el golpe en el ojo de Quinn.

**-Brittany-** respondió simplemente Fabray como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. **–Que Santana manosee a mi hermana debía tener algún beneficio, ¿No? Le dije que me consiguiera la dirección. No importaba como lo hiciera, ni mucho menos me dijo como la consiguió. Ayer desperté y tenía la dirección de Rachel en mi mesita de luz con una posdata que decía _"Me debes dos peluches de koalas"_**

**-¿Y? ¿Fuiste a buscarla?-** indago Fox desesperada como si fuera ella la protagonista de toda esa historia.

**-¡Claro que sí! Me temblaba todo cuando me pare frente a la puerta de su casa pero por mucho que llame no me abrió nadie, ni salieron a decirme que no estaba. Por un momento temí haberme equivocado de dirección pero Santana parada detrás de mí con esa mirada de _"No me obedeciste"_ me comprobó que estaba en el lugar correcto-** termino diciendo Quinn con la resignación reflejada en todo su rostro. **–Al parecer Rachel anda de reunión en reunión con su representante por algunas ofertas laborales, o al menos eso me dijo nuestra querida latina golpeadora.**

**-¿Le crees?-** susurro Samantha.

**-No lo sé… Realmente no lo sé-** respondió Quinn. **–Solo quiero saber algo de ella, Sammy. Esto de no tener noticias de ella está matándome, y no me importa si me golpea o lo que sea que tenga ganas de hacer conmigo, solo quiero verla una vez más. No quiero parecer una psicópata pero si sigue sin querer hablar o verme iré a su casa y me plantare en su puerta hasta que me abra. Realmente la necesito. Ella… Ella llegó, y está llegando, a lugares que nadie más llegó antes. Cuando encuentras el amor no lo dejas ir fácilmente, ¿O sí?**

Sintió los brazos de Samantha alrededor de su cuerpo y tragó saliva para eliminar el nudo que apareció en su garganta. No iba a llorar, no de nuevo, ya lo había hecho la noche en la que todo se había a la mierda. Ahora solo quería ver a Rachel y tratar de aclararlo todo. Si después de eso la chica no quería saber nada con ella, entonces lo entendería pero hasta ese entonces solo deseaba y necesitaba ver a la morena.

Se alejó rápidamente de Samantha cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Pensó que por fin era Rachel que se había apiadado de ella y la llamaba pero se llevó otra desilusión cuando descubrió el nombre de su secretaria en la pantalla anunciando una llamada.

**-Dime, Sugar-** ordenó Quinn con algo de desgana en la voz. **–Ok, voy para allá-** cortó la llamada rápidamente y Samantha supo que realmente no quería hablar con nadie. **–Tengo que ir al estudio porque una mujer requiere de mis servicios.**

**-Cuando lo dices así realmente suenas como una prostituta, ¿Lo sabias?-** preguntó Samantha tratando de robarle una sonrisa a Quinn pero la rubia no se lo puso fácil. **–Mejor vámonos. Te acompaño al estudio.**

**-¿Ahora eres niñera?-** ironizó Quinn mirando a su amiga con una ceja en alto.

**-No, solo estoy aquí porque quiero estar cerca de mi mejor amiga ocho años menor que yo, y a la cual por esa razón la considero mi hermana menor, que está pasando por un momento difícil. Para que sepa que cuenta conmigo-** fue la respuesta de Fox que logró desarmar completamente a Quinn. Entrelazó su brazo con el de la rubia y tomó ella la iniciativa encabezando la caminata hacia el estudio fotográfico de su amiga.

La rubia por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida y conmovida por las palabras de su mejor amiga. Por alguna extraña razón, Samantha era la única que tenía permitido estar a su lado en ese momento. Quizás era porque sin decir nada la chica sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente y, a pesar de incomodarla un poco, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Alguien que no le preguntase a cada rato como se sentía sino que simplemente con solo mirarla supiera que necesitaba silencio absoluto.

Fue por esa razón que el camino hacia el estudio fotográfico de Quinn lo hicieron en completo silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el rugido del motor de la Ducati Monster de la rubia. Quinn agradeció ese silencio porque le permitía pensar una vez más y reordenar sus pensamientos. Los mismos que se resumían solamente a Rachel y en la manera de hablar con la chica.

**-¿Hace mucho está esperando?-** le preguntó Quinn a su secretaria cuando llegó a su estudio fotográfico. Sugar negó con la cabeza mientras que algunas palabras que Quinn apenas escuchó salieron de sus labios. **–Perfecto, yo me hare cargo. Samantha, ¿Me esperas aquí o vas conmigo?**

**-Me quedo con Sugar-** respondió Fox guiñándole un ojo a la joven que bajó la mirada con timidez.

Quinn agitó una mano y les dio la espalda a su mejor amiga y su secretaria para encaminarse más hacia el interior de su estudio fotográfico donde pudo ver como una mujer rubia miraba atentamente las fotografías que adornaban el lugar mientras que a su lado un chico alto la abrazaba por los hombros. Solo le bastó carraspear con su garganta para que el chico se diera vuelta y le lanzara esa mirada de desdén que parecía tener reservada solo para ella.

Tener a Finn Hudson en su estudio era lo último que se esperaba y algo que definitivamente no creía poder soportar pero esbozó la sonrisa más falsa que había esbozado en su vida y se acercó a la mujer rubia que parecía ajena a los pensamientos de Quinn donde se podía reproducir una y mil maneras posibles de asesinar a Hudson. La rubia se preguntó si la chica que lo acompañaba era su futura esposa y si, de ser así, sabría que se agarraron a puñetazos por Rachel.

Otra vez la morena en sus pensamientos. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en la chica o perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba e iría a buscarla sin importarle que estuviese en una reunión de trabajo o no.

**-Buenos días. Soy Quinn Fabray-** saludó la rubia ofreciéndole su mano, primero a la mujer y luego al ex novio de Rachel al cual le apretó con demasiada fuerzas tratando de recordarle quien era ella en realidad. **–Hola, Hudson.**

**-¿Se conocen?-** preguntó la rubia y Quinn sonrió con picardía cuando vio que el chico palidecía. **–No me dijiste que conocías a Quinn Fabray, Finn. Sabes que la admiro.**

**-Es que no nos conocemos realmente, solo tenemos amigos en común- **señaló Quinn ensanchando mucho más su sonrisa pícara viendo como Finn la fulminaba con la mirada. **–Ya sabes, Santana López, Kurt Hummel… Rachel Berry.**

_-Otra vez más, y van…-_ pensó agitando la cabeza para quitar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

**-La ex novia de Finn-** susurró la rubia y Quinn supo que la chica tenía cierta controversia con respecto a la morena. **–Una historia terminada y será mi dama de honor. ¿Le encuentras la lógica a eso?**

**-Mmm… En realidad no encuentro la lógica en casarte con Finn-** fue la respuesta de Quinn y la rubia frente a ella, o era muy tonta o todo le causaba gracia, terminó riendo pensando que era una broma seguramente. Quinn la miro un segundo tratando de averiguar si era una cosa o la otra, y al final le siguió la corriente. **–Una pequeña broma para romper el hielo. Sonríe, Hudson, ¿O tendré que agarra un cuchillo y cortarte las comisuras como _Jeff, The Killer_?**

Parecía irónico, pero el único momento en el que no pensó en Rachel fue cuando se metió con el ex novio de la chica. No sabía que disfrutaba tanto meterse con ese chico hasta que lo hizo y vio como Hudson la asesinaba con la mirada o eso pretendía. No le importaba la razón que llevaba al chico allí ni mucho menos que la rubia frente a ella la admirase, en ese momento lo único que quería era que su mente se alejara dos segundos de Rachel y lo estaba logrando gracias al idiota de Finn.

**-Entonces… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-** preguntó Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio donde la rubia seguía mirando las fotografías que adornaban el lugar, Finn miraba a la chica y Quinn no le quitaba la mirada al chico pensando en una nueva broma para ponerlo en aprietos. **–Dime que te trae por aquí, Hudson. No creo que solo sea para admirar mi arte.**

**-No te equivoques, de ti no admiro nada. Por cierto, dime quien te golpeo así le mando flores- **susurró Finn con burla viendo como la otra rubia se acercaba a ellos de nuevo. **–Kitty, la fotógrafa está preguntando en que puede ayudarnos.**

**-Oh, sí. Veras, vamos a casarnos dentro de dos semanas y queremos a la mejor fotógrafa de la ciudad… Además te admiro muchísimo - **_Dices lo mismo una tercera vez y te hago tragar una de las lentes_, pensó Quinn mientras la rubia frente a ella seguía hablando de lo que quería y lo que no. **–Y tu trabajo me parece asombroso.**

Fabray simplemente la escuchaba hablar sin prestar atención, algo que Finn también parecía hacer teniendo en cuenta que cuando su futura esposa le hablaba el chico simplemente asentía dándole la razón en todo. Quizás su cabeza procesaba todo con demasiada lentitud y recién estaba procesando el principio de la conversación, o tal vez estaba tratando de entender el chiste de Quinn o pensando que cuando llegara a su casa googlearía a _Jeff, The Killer._

Sea cual sea la razón tanto Fabray como Hudson estaban muy lejos de allí, la única que rompía el silencio era la rubia que iba a firmar su sentencia de muerte al casarse con Finn. No le apetecía nada a Quinn tener que ser la fotógrafa de esa estúpida boda pero aun así era trabajo y no podía rechazarlo, además Rachel estaría allí. ¿Los invitados a la boda dirían que fue una pésima fotógrafa si en el álbum de casamiento solo aparecían fotografías de la dama de honor, actriz de Broadway?

**-Creo que quedaría genial eso-** terminó diciendo la rubia que respondía al nombre de Kitty llamando la atención de Quinn nuevamente. **–Me encantaría que fueras la fotógrafa de mi boda y por la paga no te preocupes, pagaremos lo que sea. **

Quinn se vio tentada de agregarle una cifra más a su sueldo solo para poner en aprietos a Finn, de hecho estaba por arreglar eso cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y el nombre de su prima apareció en pantalla anunciándole la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

10:39 - _Quidditch, primer partido. Al lado del Cunningham Sport Center, Union Turnpike. ¡YA! _

**-¡Mierda!-** Se quejó Quinn en voz alta llamando la atención tanto de Kitty como de Finn. Recuperó la compostura y miró a ambos chicos esbozando esa sonrisa diplomática que siempre aparecía en sus labios cuando debía cerrar un trato. **–Lo siento, me disculpo por lo que dije. ¿Qué les parece si concuerdan una cita con mi secretaria y nos encontramos directamente en el lugar donde será la boda? De esa forma podré reconocer el lugar y me será más fácil realizar mi trabajo el día de la celebración. **

**-¿Y el tema del pago?-** preguntó Finn mirando a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Cómo arreglamos eso?**

**-Mi secretaria se los explicara todo detalladamente-** respondió Fabray tendiéndole una mano a la rubia frente a ella para despedirse. **–Ahora debo irme, tengo una reunión urgente, pero ustedes díganle todo lo que quieren ese día a mi secretaria, ella me lo hará llegar junto con el día de la cita y nos veremos allí. ¿Dónde será la ceremonia?**

**-En Lima. Somos de allí- **respondió Kitty soltando la mano de Quinn después de habérsela estrechado mientras la rubia susurraba un _"Perfecto"_. **–Entonces acordamos todo con tu secretaria.**

**-Exacto, y no se guarden ningún detalle que Sugar está cargada de paciencia y los anotará a todos-** bromeó Quinn y la rubia frente a ella soltó una pequeña risa. **–Gracias por tomarme en cuenta para un momento tan especial. Para mi será un placer inmortalizar ese momento. Nos veremos pronto en Lima. Que tengan buenos días.**

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Kitty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a Finn con esa expresión en su rostro de no saber muy bien que hacia allí. Pasó por el escritorio de Sugar y le comunicó que el futuro matrimonio Hudson hablaría con ella para cerrar el negocio. Tomó a Samantha de la mano y le mostró el mensaje por parte de Isabelle antes de emprender el camino hacia su departamento.

10:42 _– Cooper tiene todo. Tú solo ve hacia Union Turnpike. Nos vemos allí._

Decía el siguiente mensaje que recibió por parte de Isabelle como si le hubiera leído la mente. Aun así ella tenía que ir a su departamento a buscar sus amuletos de la suerte. Llego al lugar lo más rápido que pudo y como el ascensor no funcionaba tuvo que subir por las escaleras. Se detuvo un piso más abajo para poder respirar y se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso de Santana. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al pensar que Rachel, por esas casualidades del destino, saldría de allí y la vería después de tres sin días sin hacerlo, pero pasado cinco minutos eso no pasó y ella tuvo que subir un piso más directamente a su departamento.

Una vez allí buscó sus tres amuletos de la suerte. Un anillo que su madre le regaló al cumplir los dieciséis y que tenía su nombre grabado en el interior, una vieja Snitch dorada que le regalaron sus hermanos cuando ella se graduó y que tenía el lema _"Me abro al cierre"_, y por último una pulsera de plata que su padre le regaló el verano anterior a su muerte. Juntos formaban sus propias _Reliquias de la Muerte_ y no le importaba lo que Santana o Isabelle llegaran a decir respecto a eso o las burlas que recibiría al verla con esos artefactos. En un momento como ese necesitaba a su familia en el campo de juego y, ¿Qué mejor que a través de pequeños objetos?

**-Vámonos-** ordenó cuando llego junto a Samantha que la había esperado abajo.

Le pasó el casco de la motocicleta a Fox y ella se colocó sus lentes de aviador antes de colocarse también el casco y emprender el camino a Union Turnpike. Menos de media hora después ya estaba bajándose de su motocicleta mientras que Isabelle se acercaba a ellas corriendo. Pensó que se lanzaría sobre ella pero se equivocó cuando vio que se lanzaba sobre Samantha, cosa que la sorprendió pero no dijo nada porque después hablaría con Isabelle para saber que pasaba allí.

**-Los vestuarios están por aquí-** indicó Isabelle tomando la mano de Quinn. **–Santana y Britt están allí. Cooper, Camille y Seth están entrando en calor en uno de los campos libres. De Rachel no se sabe nada antes de que preguntes, así que suponemos que Camille ocupara su lugar.**

Quinn no dijo nada, saber que Rachel no estaría allí le provocó otro nudo en el estómago solo que a éste se le sumó uno en su garganta. Ignoró tanto a Isabelle como a Samantha y se encaminó hacia los vestuarios a pesar de no saber dónde estaban. Lo único que quería era salir al campo de juego, concentrarse en eso y dejar de pensar en Rachel de una maldita vez.

Encontró los vestuarios casi por casualidad solo porque Brittany la vio de lejos lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerzas, cosa que necesitaba en ese momento ahora que sabía que Rachel no se presentaría al lugar. Porque era obvio que no se presentaría, la chica era puntual y si no había llegado era porque no se presentaba, seguramente para no tener que enfrentarse a ella. Llegar a esa conclusión le dolió muchísimo porque le hizo entender que la chica no quería verla, y bien merecido sabía que se lo tenía.

Entró a los vestuarios y se encontró con Santana que estaba terminando de arreglarse. No estaba molesta con su amiga por no haberle dicho el paradero de Rachel, ni por el puñetazo que le dio, es más sabía que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si estaba en el lugar de la chica. Sabía que necesitaba un puñetazo y que, más allá de ser quien lo llevó a cabo, Santana realmente lamentaba el haberla golpeado, o al menos eso pretendía creer. Fue por eso mismo que aceptó la mano que la latina le ofreció antes de tirar de ella y abrazarla mientras le susurraba un _"Confía en que vendrá",_ cosa que la sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Se separó de la chica y se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa que llevaba por el equipo deportivo que Brittany le ofreció después de que Santana la soltó del abrazo.

Estaba cambiándose cuando escucho a su hermana menor decirle que se iban para el campo de juego, que cuando terminara de arreglarse se acercara a ellos porque eran el tercer equipo en jugar. Agradeció quedarse sola ese momento en el vestuario porque necesitaba vaciar su mente completamente para enfocarse solamente en el campo de juego y en ganar, pero supo que nada de eso pasaría en cuanto terminó de arreglarse y se colocó frente al espejo viendo por el reflejo del mismo como una joven morena estaba parada detrás de ella.

Le bastó mirar los ojos marrones de Rachel para sentir que le temblaba las piernas y supo que hubiese caído al suelo si no fuera porque estaba petrificada en el lugar. O sea que así se sintió Hermione cuando vio los ojos del Basilisco a través del espejo. Ahora entendía la petrificación de la chica porque ella lo estaba viviendo en carne propia en ese preciso instante.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante varios segundos y cuando los abrió Rachel ya no estaba detrás de ella. Se trataba de otra maldita alucinación, una más de las tantas que había tenido durante esos tres días. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y todo era culpa de Rachel que no le daba señales de vida y solamente se aparecía en sueños o alucinaciones que la estaban volviendo loca. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y apoyó las manos a cada lado del lavabo tratando de serenarse para no desmayarse allí mismo.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó la familiar voz de Rachel a su lado y ahí sí que tuvo que aferrarse con fuerzas al lavabo para no caer al suelo presa del desmayo.

Desde la última vez que la vio, tres días atrás, se prometió a sí misma no volver a dirigirle la palabra pero le bastó ver como Quinn palidecía frente al espejo para que esa estúpida preocupación que siempre había sentido por la chica surgiera nuevamente ella, sobre todo si la veía con un ojo morado como en ese momento. Aun así no iba a dejar que la rubia pensara que lo que vio días atrás no tenía importancia alguna porque si lo tenía. Se había vuelto a abrir al amor, o estaba camino a hacerlo, y otra vez comprobó que eso no era para ella. Otra vez el destino le volvía a dar de lleno en la cara con un luminoso cartel de neón que decía _"El amor no es para ti. Deja de insistir"._

Quizás Quinn no tenía toda la culpa en todo ese asunto pero aun así tenía gran parte de culpa al no haberle puesto un freno a Marley justo a tiempo para que la chica supiera que estaba con ella, o talvez no era necesario que supiera que se trataba de ella pero sí que estaba con alguien y por ende le debía respeto y fidelidad a esa persona si planeaba tener algo serio como lo había dicho muchas veces, pero en su lugar había recibido de lleno una bofetada en la cara al ver desde primera fila como la zorra de la bibliotecaria le comía la boca a la que hasta ese momento fue, y creía que era, su chica.

**-¿Me… Me hablas a mí?-** preguntó Quinn casi por inercia y Rachel rodó los ojos.

Tres días habían pasado y seguramente Marley ya le había consumido el cerebro a Quinn para que la rubia hiciera semejante pregunta estúpida. _Quizás cada vez que le comía la boca se lo consumía un poco más_, pensó Rachel con molestia y sarcasmo. _Quiere tener a su lado a alguien con el mismo coeficiente intelectual nulo que ella._

Hubiera preferido salir del vestuario sin tener que hablar con Quinn pero la rubia a cada segundo que pasaba palidecía más y eso, a pesar de estar enojada, molesta y dolida con la chica, le preocupaba. Porque en tres días no había dejado de sentir lo que sentía por la rubia a pesar de sentirse el ser más miserable sobre la tierra y fue en ese momento en que comenzó a plantearse que quizás lo que realmente sentía por Quinn no era simple atracción. Si no fuera así no le hubiera dolido tanto, ¿O sí? Ni siquiera con Brody se había sentido tan miserable, mucho menos con Finn el cual creía que era el amor de su vida.

**-No-** susurró cuando la rubia se acercó a ella pretendiendo tocarla como si quisiera asegurarse que la chica estaba allí frente a ella. **–No te confundas, no estoy aquí por ti. En este momento realmente quiero que te coma un león, a ti y a tu chica.**

**-Tu eres mi chica-** replicó Quinn sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por la manera en que le hablaba la morena. **–Rachel… Debes escucharme. Puedo explicarlo, solo…**

Pero la morena no estaba por la labor de escuchar, se dio vuelta en el lugar y le dio la espalda a Quinn porque mirarla a los ojos era una trampa mortal en la cual no quería caer porque sabía que no saldría. No había llorado durante esos tres días para que ahora la hermosa y perfecta Quinn Fabray la mirase a los ojos tirando todo por la borda. Su corazón no se había roto en mil pedazos para que la rubia frente a ella le sonriera haciéndole olvidar lo que vio. No, claro que no. Estaba dolida, estaba rota, y Quinn Fabray ya no era su Quinn Fabray, ahora era solo la amiga y cuñada de Santana.

**-Puedo explicarlo…-** susurró Quinn con un nudo en la garganta que Rachel llegó a descubrir pero su orgullo pudo más. **–Rachel, déjame explicarlo… Por favor. Lo que viste…**

**-Lo que vi no es lo que parece-** interrumpió la morena dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Quinn pero sin mirarla a los ojos directamente porque sabía que la rubia era su Medusa personal. **–Déjame adivinar, ella se lanzó sobre tus labios y tú no le correspondiste el beso. Ella es un lobo hambriento y tú eres la indefensa Caperucita…**

**-En Once Upon a Time, Caperucita y el Lobo eran la misma persona-** indicó Quinn sin poder contenerse mientras que Rachel frente a ella apretaba los puños con fuerzas. **–Así que… ese último punto lo podemos dar por inválido. Ok, lo siento… estoy nerviosa. Pasaron tres días sin escucharte, Rach. ¡Tres días! Fui a buscarte y no te encontré, incluso estaba pensando en ir a instalarme en la puerta de tu departamento hasta que me abrieras y habláramos. Llevo tres días sin escuchar tu voz, sin besarte o sentirte cerca de mí, y eso para una persona que está enam… O sea, es muy duro no poder hablar con la persona que te gusta-** se corrigió a último momento al ver que Rachel no la miraba a los ojos. **–Juro que puedo…**

**-¡Vuelves a decir una vez más que puedes explicarlo y juro que te hago tragar esa Smitch que tienes en la mano!-** exclamó Rachel perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –**No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo lo que tú vas a decirme, ya lo escuche antes miles de veces. Tanto Brody como Finn me metían las mismas excusas, y por un tiempo las creí pero ya no más. No creo poder soportar una mentira más y menos si viene de la persona que quiero, así que hazme el favor de ahorrarte todo lo que tengas que decir y hagamos de esto lo menos incomodo posible.**

**-Eh, Quinn, ya…- **intervino Isabelle que entró corriendo al vestuario y se detuvo tan de repente al ver a Rachel que pareció que alguien le puso una pared invisible en frente cual se llevó puesto. **–Mmm… Yo solo… Ah, Hola… Hola, Rachel. Pensé que… Quinn, debemos… Ok, creo que… Creo que mejor me voy. Jugamos en… En 5 minutos. ¿Ocuparas tu puesto, Rach?**

**-Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí-** respondió la morena y esta vez sí miró a Quinn a los ojos a pesar del estado de histeria y nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo internamente.

Alguien debería escribir un libro que dijera _"Los diez pasos para enfrente a la rubia que rompió tu corazon al besarse con una golfa disfrazada de bibliotecaria"_. Ok, era un nombre muy largo pero más tarde pensaría en uno más corto y quizás hasta escribiría el libro. Ahora mismo lo único que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en no aparentar debilidad frente a Quinn porque la rubia aprovecharía esa ventaja como un león ante una presa herida.

Le dolía muchas cosas de esa situación pero lo que más le dolía era que Quinn le había mentido, le había dicho muchas veces cuando estaban juntas, que querían que solamente fueran ellas dos y ahora así de la nada, Marley entraba en la ecuación y le plantaba en su cabeza la duda de que si realmente fueron dos durante ese tiempo o si realmente fueron tres y ella solo vivió en la ignorancia.

En cuanto esa idea cruzó por su cabeza la borró completamente. Quinn no era así, no cuando tenía a Josefina de madre o a Britt de hermana, incluso a Santana como amiga. Quinn no jugaría con nadie, no haría lo que no le gustaba que le hicieran, quizás simplemente todo se salió de control o la bibliotecaria le ofrecía a Quinn algo más que ella no.

**-Ahora entiendo cuando Santana dijo que no quería ser una idiota más en la lista de Brittany-** susurró Quinn llamando su atención justo antes de que se fuera para cambiarse en otro vestuario donde no estuviera la rubia. **–Yo no quiero convertirme en una idiota más en tu lista, una idiota más de los que te lastimaron.**

**-No lo harás-** afirmó Rachel dándole la espalda. **–Jamás entenderás porque razón me afectó y afecta tanto lo que pase contigo y tu alrededor. Jamás serás consciente de lo que eres en mi vida, Quinn Fabray… y me temo que tu oportunidad para averiguarlo ya pasó.**

**-Yo creo que no-** replicó Quinn con seguridad avanzando hacia la morena a pesar del temblor en sus piernas. **–Por alguna extraña razón, siempre regreso a ti a pesar de querer alejarme. Llevo casi una década contigo ocupando cada resquicio de mi mente y ya sé que no dejo de lastimarte. De hecho, temo el día en el que digas _"Hasta aquí llegue"_ y por fin te des cuenta que intentarlo conmigo no vale la pena, pero lo cierto es que…**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Rachel sin mirarla pero sabiendo que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos también estaban en los de Quinn a juzgar por el tono de voz completamente roto de la chica.

**-Sin importar lo que pase, y más allá de todo el tiempo que transcurra hasta que me perdones, al final estaremos juntas-** susurró la rubia con convicción haciendo sonreír levemente a Rachel**. –Yo me encargare de que eso pase, y hasta que no pongas tu corazón en una mano y me mires directamente a los ojos para decirme _"No te quiero más en mi vida"_ no dejare de insistir, porque sabes que después de todo este tiempo, si aún seguimos en la vida de la otra, es por algo, Rachel. Es porque realmente estamos destinadas a estar juntas.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-** preguntó la morena con ironía y sintiendo las irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

**-Sí, y no me importa esperarte toda una vida, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque vivir una eternidad a tu lado valdrá la pena-** y sin más pasó por al lado de Rachel dejándole un beso en la mejilla en un momento de atrevimiento que descolocó a la morena. **–Te veo en el campo de juego. No te tardes mucho.**

**-Tú tampoco-** susurró Rachel que no hablaba precisamente del juego.

* * *

Hola... Gracias a todos y por todo, sobre todo por la paciencia a la hora de actualizar :)

** :** Gracias por leer. Dos capítulos en una semana cuenta como regalo? xD

**Guest:** Gracias a vos por leer.

**six:** Gracias. Ya veremos quien arregla la situación ;)

**dany:** Siempre diciendo cosas bonitas que no sé como corresponder. Gracias por leer y por decir lo que dijiste, en serio :)

**isabelle reynoso:** Muchas gracias :)

**Sol:** No pasa nada, no te preocupes por dejar o no review. Mientras leas la historia y te guste está todo bien. Muchas gracias :)

**Guest:** Lo aclararan. Gracias :)

**Monica 13:** jajaja me gusto tu chiste. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	24. 24 - En la cueva

_En mi corazón te espera un rincón en donde crecer en paz, sin temor. _  
_ Y que cada día, mirando las estrellas hagamos la promesa de ser siempre uno los dos…_

* * *

**24\. En la cueva**

* * *

Si pensaba que Quinn era freak, definitivamente estaba completamente equivocada. Trece personas, porque ella no se incluía en toda esa locura, se encontraban en un campo de juego de aproximadamente unos cuantos metros más de lo que medía una cancha de handball, solo que ésta era de forma ovalada, correteando de un lado al otro con escobas entre sus piernas y lanzando esos balones con sus respectivos nombres raros que Rachel jamás se aprendió, salvo el nombre de Smitch pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que se llamara así tampoco, ni mucho menos que fuera un balón teniendo en cuenta al chico que vio vestido completamente de dorado rodeando el campo de juego.

Jamás pensó que ese grupo de personas realmente podrían llegar a disfrutar de algo como eso pero solo le bastó girarse hacia la posición donde estaba Quinn para dejar sus prejuicios a un lado y concentrarse en mirar solamente a la chica. Era completamente diferente a la Quinn temblorosa que se encontró en los vestuarios, la Quinn que ahora estaba allí jugando se veía completamente segura de sí misma, completando todos y cada uno de los pases que recibía por parte de Santana e Isabelle convirtiéndolos en golpes. También había logrado varias asistencias de las cuales las beneficiadas fueron su amiga y su prima pero aun así no parecía ser suficiente teniendo en cuenta que el marcador estaba 120 a 70 a favor del otro equipo.

Rachel también había participado en varias jugadas pero ninguna fue tan grandiosa como las de Quinn. Brittany y Seth hacían su trabajo de lanzar las Bluggen, o como sea que se llamaran en realidad, a los jugadores del equipo contrario pero éstos no se lo ponían fácil. Muchas fueron las veces que Rachel vio a Quinn, Santana o Isabelle levantándose del suelo porque no solo podían derribarlos con el balón de nombre raro sino que también podían hacerlo derribándolos cuerpo a cuerpo. Cosa que molestó muchísimo a la morena por tener que ver como los miembros de su equipo ocultaban las muecas de dolor tras un nuevo golpe. Aun así ninguno parecía querer rendirse o dar su brazo a torcer.

Por otro lado, al parecer no solo Quinn era la única freak y apasionada en la familia Fabray. Rose se encontraba en la parte izquierda de las gradas junto a su padre alentando, o más bien insultando a gritos al otro equipo, mientras que tanto Josefina como Jason hacían lo mismo pero con más educación, sobre todo la mujer que se encontraba con su novio y debía guardar las apariencias. Al lado de Josefina y el pelado habían dos chicos más que Rachel reconoció como los primos de Quinn, Ívan y Bastian, que insultaban igual o peor que Rose cada vez que lastimaban a Isabelle.

**-¡Tiempo fuera! ¡Tiempo fuera!-** gritó Quinn hacia el árbitro que levantó los brazos al aire concediéndole la petición a la rubia. **-¡Dragons, vengan aquí!**

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de la rubia formando un mar blanco y azul mientras que, al otro lado del campo de juego, el otro equipo hacía lo mismo solo que su uniforme era amarillo y negro. Rachel supuso que si Quinn había pedido un tiempo fuera era para reordenar al equipo así que, con el mismo nerviosismo que la invadió desde que vio a la rubia en los vestuarios, se acercó hacia la chica con la escoba en la mano.

Si hubiese estado en buenos términos con Quinn, y no dejándose llevar tanto por su orgullo, le hubiera preguntado por qué razón jugaban con una escoba completamente diferente a la que usaban cuando entrenaban, pero esa era una cuestión que no abandonaría su mente ni mucho menos saldría de su boca.

Se colocó entre Santana e Isabelle, justo frente de Fabray, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que la rubia estaba diciendo. Quería no mirarla pero no podía, mucho menos después de lo que la chica le había dicho antes del partido. Sabía que estaba siendo dura con ella, quizás demasiado, pero tampoco quería ponérselo fácil a Quinn. Una parte de ella sabía que al final terminaría accediendo a escuchar a la chica más allá de no saber si volvería a estar con ella o no pero por otro lado no se sentía segura estando a su lado.

**-Escuchen, sé que no tengo la cabeza en el juego y me disculpo por eso. Realmente estoy algo perdida y estos malditos hijos de perra comienzan a señalarnos como los perdedores-** empezó diciendo Quinn mirando a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo deteniéndose unos segundos más de los pautados en Rachel. **–Pero a Ren también lo señalaban en Bomont y lo tildaron de buscapleitos…**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** se quejó Santana en un susurro sorprendiendo a Rachel mientras que Isabelle al lado de ella negaba con la cabeza. **–No, no _Footlose_ de nuevo. Siempre es el mismo ejemplo…**

**-Déjala terminar-** se adelantó Rachel antes de que Isabelle dijera lo que iba a decir. **–Y tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, Santana, porque se ojo morado de Quinn lleva tu nombre y no lo niegues.**

**-¿Quieres decir tú las palabras de aliento, Berry?-** preguntó la rubia aparentando enojo, aunque en realidad quería saltar en el lugar al escuchar la defensa de la morena hacia ella. **–Eres la novata así que… No estaría mal escuchar tus palabras en tu primer juego de Quidditch.**

**-Mmm… Seth también es un novato, ¿O no? Como sea…- **agregó cuando la rubia la miró con una ceja en alto.** -_Footlose_ es un clásico, así que podrías continuar tú por ese lado-** soltó Rachel mirando directamente a Quinn que sonrió de lado. **–Además creo que ese fue el año en el que Kevin Bacon dejó de envejecer y se volvió eterno, tal y como nosotros queremos que sea nuestro recuerdo en este partido, ¿O no?**

**-Así se habla, novata-** afirmó Quinn guiñándole un ojo a Rachel sorprendiéndola, luego se giró hacia el resto y continuó hablando**. –Ya la escucharon. Este tiene que ser nuestro partido, no el de ellos. Bailemos tal y como Ren bailo en su lucha y llevemos la victoria a casa. A la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!**

**-¡Dragons!-** gritaron todos al unísono antes de separarse.

Le hubiera gustado que Quinn no la tomara del brazo, sobre todo cuando no podía quitar de su mente ese guiño de ojos que le regaló segundos antes, pero la rubia al parecer no había logrado desarrollar su poder de leer mentes por lo que terminó sujetándola del brazo alejándola del resto del equipo que ya estaba en el campo de juego retomando sus posiciones.

**-Gracias-** susurró Fabray antes de soltar el agarre del brazo de Rachel y correr hacia su posición para continuar con el partido mientras que la morena intentaba salir de su estado de petrificación al notar el rostro de la rubia, y por consiguiente sus labios, muy cerca de ella.

_-Estúpida y sensual Quinn-_ pensó sacudiendo la cabeza antes de entrar al campo de juego ocupando su posición donde más que nada era revolotear alrededor del resto.

**-¿Listos en sus posiciones para comenzar?-** preguntó el árbitro tras haber acomodado los tres balones en mitad del campo de juego. Tanto el equipo de Quinn como el otro asintieron y el árbitro se alejó hasta colocarse fuera de la cancha haciendo sonar el silbato para dar comienzo nuevamente al partido.

**_-¡I have Dragons, bitches!-_** gritó Quinn con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia uno de los balones que le lanzó a Rachel sorprendiéndola. **–Te limpiaremos el camino. ¡Ahora corre, Frodo!**

Y como si se tratara de un robot que se activaba solo con la voz de Quinn, Rachel comenzó a correr sin saber muy bien hacia donde mientras veía como Santana se tiraba encima de uno de los jugadores contrarios que le bloquearon el paso. Isabelle por otro lado se quitó la escoba de entre sus piernas para golpear a un jugador que venía directo hacia a Rachel con intenciones de derribarla, pero el que termino derribado fue el chico que se retorció en el piso tomándose del estómago mientras Roxont levantaba las manos al aire como si no hubiese hecho nada.

Quinn fue un caso aparte. Rachel pensó que no participaría pero cuando el Guardián del otro equipo se paró frente a ella intentando intimidarla, cayó hacia atrás debido a que la chica de melena rubia se le tiro encima haciéndolo caer al suelo. Solo le bastó una mirada de Quinn, que se encontraba encima del Guardián del otro equipo, para saber lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que terminó lanzando la Quaffle con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el balón entrara directamente en el aro izquierdo. Solo el grito de Isabelle sacó a Rachel de su ensimismamiento y la trajo a la realidad al descubrir que había hecho un gol en aquel partido tan freak.

**-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-** le susurró Quinn una vez que la abrazó levantándola del suelo. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer. **–Lo… Lo siento.**

Y sin más se fue tal y como había llegado a abrazarla, de la nada. Podía sentir los abrazos del resto de sus compañeros y las palabras de aliento pero el ver a Quinn caminando hacia el centro del campo de juego dándole la espalda con el número once estampado en su camiseta junto con su nombre, fue lo que la incitó a correr hasta la rubia y lanzarse sobre su espalda sorprendiéndola.

**-Esto no cambia nada pero… Lo que queda de partido quiero que hagamos esto juntas-** afirmó Rachel antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y bajarse de la espalda de la rubia para comenzar a correr hacia su posición cerca de Santana.

_-No todo está perdido-_ pensó Quinn haciendo referencia tanto al partido como a su situación con Rachel.

Cooper fue de vital importancia a la hora de cuidar los aros ya que, tras a haber retomado el partido, no volvieron a hacer ningún gol más en ninguno de sus aros. De hecho, el otro equipo apenas tocaba el balón porque cuando trataban de superar los tres pases, Brittany y Seth lo evitaban dándoles de lleno con el balón en alguna parte del cuerpo. Ventaja que Quinn, Santana o Isabelle aprovechaban para intentar marcar goles y así poner cada vez menos diferencia entre un marcador y otro.

Rachel tras haber convertido ese gol, se compenetró mucho más en el partido jugando un poco en cada posición. Al menos así fue hasta que uno de los Bateadores del otro equipo le lanzó la Bludger directamente a su estómago haciéndola caer al suelo. La primera que llegó a ella fue Quinn, y eso que estaba al otro lado de la cancha a punto de marcar un nuevo tanto. Cosa que llevo a Rachel a cuestionarse si de verdad aquellas escobas volarían, tal y como en el juego original.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** preguntó la rubia con preocupación haciendo sonreír a Rachel que se llevó una mano a la cabeza. **–Rachel, contesta. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? Matare a ese infeliz, lo juro. Le hare…**

**-No harás nada, Quinn-** negó la morena aceptando la mano que la rubia le ofrecía para levantarse del suelo. **–Solo fue un estúpido balón en mi estómago, ya estoy bien… y lista para ganar este partido. Así que volvamos a jugar, tenemos un tiro libre a nuestro favor, ¿O no?**

**-No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿Ok?-** insistió Quinn quitando su mano justo antes de acariciar el rostro de Rachel para no incomodarla. **–Ya sé que estas molesta y me odias, pero no vuelvas a meterte en peligro porque el que tú ya no quieras verme, no significa que yo tampoco quiera verte a ti. Ahora saldrás y Camille ocupara tu lugar.**

**-¡Claro que no!-** protestó Rachel más por inercia que por otra cosa porque su mente estaba procesando las palabras de Quinn. **–Y no te odio, solo tengo ganas de asfixiarte un rato por lo que me hiciste pero no llega a ser odio.**

**-Es bueno saberlo-** susurró Quinn irónicamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás. **–Aun así, Camille ocupara tu lugar. Necesitas un descanso.**

**-Nadie te detuvo cuando besaste a Marley, así que tú no me detendrás de terminar este partido-** replicó Rachel con los dientes apretados de solo mencionar a la bibliotecaria y recordar ese momento. **–Ahora, muévete que tengo un equipo al cual regalarle la victoria.**

Quinn la observó irse y se sintió completamente frustrada, podía sentir que sin importar lo que hiciera la morena jamás dejaría de crucificarla por el error que cometió al besar a Marley. ¡Y ni siquiera le correspondió el beso! Aun así ni todo el rechazo del mundo por parte de Rachel la detendría de recuperarla. Así le tomara años reconquistarla lo haría y, ¿Qué mejor que empezar de cero? Se comportó como una idiota cuando conoció a la morena y también a lo largo de los años que le siguieron a eso pero sabía que había sido necesario algo así para que días atrás pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de la chica, al menos así fue hasta que lo arruinó todo. Ahora solo tenía que volver atrás y convertirse en esa amiga que Rachel anheló por años, aunque su intención no era la de ser su amiga pero si la de hacerle sentir a la chica que podía ser digna de su confianza nuevamente.

**-Fabray, tres minutos después del tiro libre soltaran la Snitch y nos faltan cuarenta puntos para empatar o cincuenta para la victoria, y tú sabes que en Quidditch no hay empates-** señaló Santana parándose al lado de Quinn que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rachel. **–Tendremos que hacer dos goles sí o sí y Rachel debe atrapar la Snitch. Por ende, necesitamos un plan que sea efectivo.**

**-¡Frodo, ven aquí!-** gritó Quinn llamando a la morena que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba a ellas con la escoba en una mano.

**-Es increíble-** intervino Santana cuando Rachel se paró frente a las dos. **–Pasas de odiarla a saltar sobre su espalda en medio de un partido lleno de freaks, como tú los llamas, y ahora hasta vienes corriendo cuando te llama-** enumeró la latina mirando a Rachel antes de girarse y mirar a Quinn. **–Deberías ponerte contenta porque que haya hecho todo esto significa que realmente eres importante para ella.**

**-Gracias, Santana-** susurró Rachel con ironía mientras que la latina frente a ella se encogía de hombros restándole importancia. La morena rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia Quinn tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. **-¿Para qué me llamaste, Lucy?**

**-Y ahora aparenta molestia para que no te des cuenta que se muere por ti, solo que es muy orgullosa para asumirlo-** intervino Santana nuevamente solo para molestar. **–Lo siento.**

**-Santana, deja de interrumpir para que pueda contarle a Rachel el plan-** ordenó Quinn mirando a la latina que rodó los ojos.

**-Y ahora sale la noviecita arrepentida a defenderla con la esperanza de que esa forma se apiade de ella y pueda perdonarla-** soltó la latina con una sonrisa traviesa que solo logro molestar a las otras dos. **–Ok, me callo. Dile de una maldita vez el plan a Splinter así puedo terminar este partido e irme a casa a festejar con Britt.**

**-No quiero saber lo que haces con mi hermanita, Santana-** se molestó Quinn mirándola a la latina mientras que frente a ella Rachel comenzaba a perder la paciencia. **-¿Piensas que me gusta saber lo que haces con Britt? ¡No! ¡No me…!**

**-¡Ay, ya basta!-** gritó Rachel interrumpiendo a Quinn que calló al instante mientras que Santana se cruzaba de brazos con esa sonrisa que no iba a desaparecer de sus labios en ningún momento. **–Santana manosea a tu hermana, Quinn. Supéralo. Y tú, Santana, deja de molestarla con eso. Si sabes que es celosa y una guardabosques de primera, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Solo para molestarla! Ahora dime de una maldita vez el estúpido plan que quiero volver al campo de juego y ganar.**

**-Mmm… veras, tienes que…-** balbuceó Quinn sin saber muy bien que decir porque la actitud de Rachel la sorprendió. Había sacado de quicio a la chica muchas veces pero nunca de esa forma. **–O sea… tienes que…**

**-Y ahora hasta tartamudea-** susurró Santana antes de que el árbitro tocara el silbato indicándoles que debían apresurarse. **–Maldito viejo, no funciono bien bajo presión. Escucha, Quinn, debemos hacer _La catapulta infernal_.**

**-¿La de los gemelos Derrick?-** preguntó la rubia para asegurarse. Algo que hizo cuando Santana asintió y ella comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. **– ¡No, Santana! ¡Estás loca! No podemos hacer eso, es peligroso. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo intentamos y el resultado de todo eso?**

**-¿Cómo olvidar que a los quince años casi me rompes la espina dorsal porque no supiste impulsarme?- **replicó la latina agitando las manos con molestia por recordar ese momento. **– Aun así, y con el riesgo que implica eso, haremos La catapulta y esta vez yo seré Jason, te guste o no. Ahora mueve tu culo… Y tú, Berry, veas lo que veas, solo concéntrate en atrapar la Snitch, ¿Esta claro?... ¡Ya vamos! Maldito viejo impaciente-** se quejó por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al resto del equipo que las esperaban con algo de impaciencia que la latina no tuvo en cuenta mientras se acercaba a Isabelle que sonrió de lado. **–Ese tiro libre tiene que terminar en gol, Roxont. Después Quinn y yo haremos La catapulta infernal versión Quidditch y si Rachel atrapa la Snitch, y mis cálculos no fallan, ganaremos por diez puntos.**

**-Siempre fuiste pésima en matemáticas. Déjame sacar la cuenta para asegurarme-** señaló Isabelle acomodando la escoba entre sus brazos para poder utilizar sus dedos. **–Vamos 80 a 120. Si hacemos estos dos goles, yo con el tiro libre y Quinn y tú con la catapulta infernal versión Quidditch, pasaríamos a estar 100 a 120 y la Snitch vale 30 puntos y si Rachel la atrapa pasaremos a estar 130 a 120. ¡Muy bien! Si hubieses hecho esa cuenta en la secundaria no hubieras reprobado matemáticas en segundo año.**

**-Cierra la boca, Roxont, ¿O quieres que te rompa la cara frente a tu noviecita?-** se burló Santana antes de colocarse en su posición en el campo de juego para darle comienzo nuevamente. **-¡Estamos listos! ¡Quiero ese balón metiéndose por uno de los aros! ¡Quinn, atenta!**

El silbato sonó e Isabelle ejecutó el tiro libre lanzándole el balón a Santana que luego se lo lanzó a Quinn y la rubia avanzó unos cuantos pasos esperando a que su prima se posicionara cerca del aro derecho del Guardián, algo que hizo unos cuantos segundos después colando la Quaffle en el aro completando así la primera fase del plan que habían creado minutos antes.

**-¡Gol!-** gritó Rachel por lo bajo antes de recordar lo que iba a suceder después de la ejecución de ese tiro libre.

No sabía lo que era _La catapulta infernal_ pero seguramente debía ser algo peligroso si se tenía en cuenta lo que había dicho Santana de terminar con la espina dorsal rota. No le gustaba para nada saber que Quinn y la latina harían eso que ella desconocía pero nada pudo hacer cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Isabelle le robaba el balón al jugador del otro equipo, tras haber sacado, mientras que Quinn empezara a correr a toda prisa.

Lo que siguió después fue todo tan rápido que Rachel apenas pudo verlo. Santana corrió rápidamente adelantándose a Quinn y luego se tiró de espalda al suelo dejando las piernas en el aire, y después de eso el corazón de Rachel se detuvo.

_-¡Están locas!-_ pensó la morena avanzando varios pasos en un acto reflejo y llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito**. **_-¡No es posible!_

**-¡Isabelle!- **gritó Quinn haciéndole una seña a su prima que lanzó el balón al aire antes de que la rubia saltara sobre los pies de Santana que los flexionó con fuerzas para impulsar a Fabray al aire al igual que el balón. **-¡Santana!**

**-¡NOSOTRAS SOMOS LA CATAPULTA INFERNAL!-** gritaron al unísono Quinn y la latina justo cuando la rubia se elevaba por el aire antes de quitarse la escoba de entre sus piernas para darle de lleno al balón que viajó en cámara lenta, o eso le pareció a los miembros del equipo de Quinn, antes de colarse por el aro del medio, el más alto del guardián, poniendo el partido 100 a 120. **-¡GOL!**

**-¡Rachel, la Snitch!-** gritó Isabelle de repente, tras el festejo, sacando a la morena de su petrificación al ver lo que había hecho la rubia junto con Santana. **-¡Atrápala y ganaremos!**

La morena comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el chico vestido de dorado que salió de la nada. Podía sentir como el jugador del otro equipo la empujaba o le golpeaba en las costillas pero aun así no desistió de correr porque eso era importante para el equipo y para ella misma. No iba a dejar que un idiota le llenara las costillas de moretones por nada, así que haciendo uso de las clases de defensa personal que Santana le enseñó una vez, le dio de lleno en la nariz al jugador que corría a su lado de modo que pareciera algo defensivo y se lanzó sobre el chico de dorado al cual aplastó sin querer.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó cuando el chico soltó un quejido de dolor debajo de ella. **–Es… Es la primera vez que… juego.**

**-Lo haces bien-** halagó el chico girándose para mirarla con sus ojos grises y una sonrisa de lado a pesar del dolor reflejado en su rostro. **–Es la primera vez que… que estoy feliz de que alguien se me tire encima, ¿Tú eres…?**

**-Rachel Berry, mi chica-** intervino Quinn tomando a la morena del brazo antes de estrecharla en los suyos regalándole un abrazo a medida que el resto del equipo se acercaba a los gritos festejando la victoria. **–Estoy orgullosa de ti, Frodo.**

Y por mucho que trató de evitarlo, se abrazó con fuerzas al cuello de Quinn sintiendo el abrazo del resto de sus compañeros festejando. Ahora entendía porque razón le gustaba ese deporte a la rubia o al resto de los chicos. La adrenalina que se sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada, y quizás ella no era muy allegada a ese juego pero el hecho de ver la sonrisa emocionada y orgullosa de Quinn demasiado cerca de su rostro valía toda la pena del mundo, más allá de lo que había pasado entre las dos. Volvería a jugar una y mil veces, a soportar los nervios, los golpes o que su corazón se detuviera cuando la rubia hiciera _La catapulta del infierno_ o como se llamara, si eso le garantizaba que tendría la misma sonrisa que la chica le estaba regalando en ese momento en el cual se aferraba muchísimo más a su cintura.

**-¡Así se hace, Willow!-** gritó Santana uniéndose al abrazo junto con el resto del equipo. **-¡Ahí viene el resto de la familia!**

Y cuando Rachel quiso darse cuenta tenía al resto de los Fabray abrazándola como si hubiese hecho algo espectacular. Lo que más la emocionó fue cuando Rose la abrazó y le susurró un _"Lo has hecho bien, tía"_. Si bien la pequeña la llamaba así desde mucho antes de su relación con Quinn, no pudo evitar asociarlo a la rubia y preguntarse si algún día ese _"tía"_ se convertiría en algo formal.

Jamás pensó que una palabra tan simple le dolería tanto, muchísimo más si recordaba lo que había pasado días antes. Estaba perdida, había hecho todo lo que se había prometido no hacer y la culpa de todo la tenía Quinn que sin saberlo la dominaba como quería. Se alejó un poco de Rose y permitió que la pequeña la sujetara de la cintura mientras que a lo lejos veía a la rubia moviendo las manos en clara señal de estar molesta por algo. Cosa que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a la morena, mucho más cuando vio a Marley sujetando el brazo de Quinn cuando ésta intento alejarse. Lo siguiente que vio sí que la sorprendió a tal punto soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Fabray tiró su mano hacia atrás y a los pocos segundos estampaba esa misma mano en la mejilla de Marley. Fue tan rápido que Rachel estaba segura que si hubiese parpadeado se perdía ese espectáculo.

**-Antes me caía bien pero ahora no puedo ni verla. Encima parece que no aprende. Si mi tía no le contestó el mail, la echó de la biblioteca y la golpeó la primera vez es por algo, ¿No?-** preguntó Rose mirando hacia donde estaba Quinn que en ese momento se perdía entre la multitud.

**-¿De qué…? ¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó Rachel mirando a la pequeña que se encogió de hombros. **–Rose, ¿De dónde…? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

**-Escuche a mi tía Quinn hablando con la abuela Josefina-** respondió la pequeña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. **–Escuche como le decía que Marley había arruinado lo más maravilloso que le había pasado y que jamás le pasara. _Fatality_ directamente al pecho de esa tipa si le arruinó la oportunidad a mi tía de ser feliz. Es una hija de perra que…**

**-Rose, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuides esa boca?-** interrumpió Jason con una ceja en alto. Se acercó a Rachel y le dejó una caricia en el hombro antes de levantar en brazos a su hija. **–Festejaremos en casa de mamá. Deberías venir, Rachel. Todo el equipo estará allí.**

**-Por supuesto que iremos pero antes debemos ir a las duchas-** intervino Santana abrazando a Rachel por la cintura y empujando a la morena lejos de Jason y Rose que sonrieron mirándose entre ellos. **-¿Viste la bofetada que le dio Quinn a Marley? ¿Después de eso sigues sin querer escucharla?**

**-Dime que hare lo correcto al hacerlo-** pidió Rachel como último recurso. **-¿Crees que estoy siendo muy dura con ella?**

**-Estas dolida y es entendible-** respondió la latina soltando a Rachel para pararse frente a ella y mirarla directamente. **–No esperes que te diga uno de esos discursos cursis donde te incito a correr detrás del amor de tu vida porque sabes que no soy de esas. Lo que si te voy a preguntarte, y deberías preguntártelo tú también, es, ¿Pierdes algo con escucharla solo dos segundos nada más? Por tu dignidad y orgullo no te preocupes que perdiste ambas cosas cuando la abrazaste después del primer gol que hiciste, así que…**

**-Eso fue una estupidez-** replicó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

**-Una estupidez es que estén así como adolescentes idiotas que se miran cuando la otra no lo hace-** afirmó Santana tomando la mano de Rachel y comenzando a caminar hacia los vestuarios. **–No tienes por qué hablarle ahora, en este instante, pero solo piénsalo, Rachel. Ella también está sufriendo y creo que es fuerte lo que siente por ti si después de que la golpeé volvió a buscarte.**

**-Con respecto a eso…- **empezó la morena mirando seriamente a la latina que sonrió de lado. **–No vuelvas a golpearla, Santana. No tenías derecho a hacerlo. Esto es un tema entre Quinn y yo.**

**-Es mío también si te lastima… y no tengas dudas de que te hubiera golpeado a ti también si la situación hubiese sido al revés-** señaló la latina mirando seriamente a Rachel que supo que hablaba en serio. –**Tanto ella como tú son mi familia. ¿Tú crees que me gusta ir golpeando a familiares porque lastimaron a otros familiares? ¡Claro que no! No soy una loca psicópata pero si esa persona se lo merece, créeme que le daré su merecido.**

**-Quinn no se lo merecía, Santana-** murmuró Rachel mirando a su amiga que levantó una ceja.

**-¿Ahora la defiendes?-** preguntó la latina con una media sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a la morena frente a ella**. –Rachel, te mueres por ella, ¿Por qué razón te resistís tanto a escucharla? No perderás nada con eso. **

**-Cállate-** ordenó la morena al notar que Santana comenzaba a convencerla. **–No quiero escucharte. Vamos a las duchas y después a casa.**

**-Como digas-** fue lo último que dijo la latina entrando al vestuario dejando a Rachel detrás de ella.

La morena entró detrás de ella y agradeció que solo estuvieran ellas dos en el vestuario. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Quinn, no en ese momento, y mucho menos si la rubia se encontraba en las duchas completamente desnuda. Cosa que no le hubiera dejado pensar con claridad, algo que necesitaba hacer con urgencia.

Podía sentir el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo relajando cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero la relajación no llegaba a su mente. No sabía que iba a hacer con Quinn y tampoco quería que la opinión de Santana influyera en su decisión, aunque debía admitir que la latina tenía razón. No perdía nada con escuchar lo que la rubia tenia para decirle, además sabía que necesitaba eso para cerrar ese círculo y decidir si le daba o no una oportunidad a Quinn. Por otro lado también necesitaba saber si eso era lo que la rubia quería.

El problema era que tenía miedo, miedo a caer de nuevo y que Fabray le estuviera mintiendo. No quería sufrir otra vez, ya lo había hecho con Brody y con Finn, y aunque sabía que no debía comparar le era imposible no hacerlo si volvía a sentirse una idiota.

**-Rachel-** llamó Santana del otro lado de la puerta mientras se secaba el pelo. **-¿Te falta mucho?**

**-No-** respondió la morena cerrando el grifo antes de envolverse con la toalla y salir de la ducha.

**-Te espero afuera entonces. No te tardes.**

**-No iré a la casa de la madre de Quinn-** negó Rachel al recordar la invitación de Jason y la respuesta de la latina.

**-Lo sé. Iremos directamente a casa-** afirmó Santana sorprendiendo a Rachel que observó como la latina salía del lugar. **–Confía en mí.**

Se maldecía por ser tan ingenua y creer en ese _"Confía en mi"_ de su amiga. Era obvio que Santana no iba a llevarla a su casa y lo sabía. Sabía que no debía confiarse en la latina cuando le dijo que no irían a la casa de Josefina. Ahora allí estaba, en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de la chica cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, yendo rumbo hacia Queens.

No dijo nada en todo el camino, más que nada porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber que haría cuando volviera a tener a Quinn frente a ella, si ignorarla o preguntarle por la bofetada que le dio a Marley. No sabía qué hacer y no quería pensar demasiado porque un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirla.

Había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse lejos de Quinn, de hecho se había replanteado la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles. Huir no era lo correcto pero era lo que necesitaba, al menos así fue hasta que se bajó de la camioneta de Santana y vio como la rubia se perdía en el patio trasero de la casa de Josefina. Fue en ese instante que supo lo que tenía que hacer como si se tratara de una revelación.

**-Lindo refugio-** murmuró cuando llegó a la cueva hecha de rosas donde Quinn se había sentado para mirar hacia la nada misma. **-¿Tú lo has hecho?**

**-Creo que te equivocaste de Fabray. Brittany, Jason y Rose están por allá-** susurró la rubia mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Rachel. **–Ellos son los inofensivos… Yo soy la destructiva.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** preguntó Rachel desde la entrada de la cueva sin saber si entrar o no. Quinn la miró con una ceja en alto remarcando la obviedad y la morena prefirió cambiar de tema. **–No me has respondido, ¿Tú has hecho esto?**

**-Lo hice con mi padre. Amaba las rosas-** respondió Quinn jugando con sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer o porque Rachel estaba allí con ella. **–Recuerdo que siempre le regalaba una a mamá, daba igual si era fecha especial o no, y siempre iban con una nota incluida. Creo que saque la cursilería por parte de él.**

**-Me hubiese gustado agradecerle eso en persona entonces-** murmuró Rachel llamando la atención de Quinn que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Puedo pasar?- **esperó a que la rubia asintiera, algo aturdida, y se sentó frente a la chica. **–Vi a Marley en el campo de juego…**

**-No quiero discutir sobre eso-** interrumpió Quinn escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se recostaba en el suelo. **–Si quieres que te de la razón, lo hare y te diré que es mi chica pero ambas sabemos que no es cierto, y jamás lo será. Desde que te conocí solo quise estar contigo, cada cosa que hacía era para llamar tu atención y una vez que lo hice lo estropeé. Sé que no quieres saber nada conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero no esperes que te olvide de un día para el otro o que no sienta una opresión en el pecho al no tenerte porque eso no pasara.**

**-Pensé que ibas a intentar algo-** susurró Rachel recostándose al lado de Quinn para que la rubia no viera las emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos. **-¿Qué te dijo para que la golpearas como lo hiciste?**

**-No soy una mujer violenta, ¿Ok? Estoy en contra de golpear a las mujeres pero Santana tiene razón, cuando alguien merece una bofetada y no entiende bajo ningún concepto lo que tratas de decirle, quizás un golpe bien dado le aclara las ideas-** respondió Quinn arrancando una rosa de la cueva para comenzar a jugar con ella. **–Me dijo cometí un error al no elegirla. Le dije que en mi corazón no mando yo, manda él y se molestó. Después dijo una triste realidad que me dolió y la golpee. Simple…**

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** preguntó Rachel girando su cabeza para mirar a Quinn que seguía mirando al techo. **–Quinn…**

**-Que jamás te tuve… y jamás te tendré-** susurró la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio mirando a Rachel que se mordió el labio viendo como una lágrima caía de los ojos de Quinn. **–Eso me dolió muchísimo porque** **estoy enamorada de ti, lo admito, pero no supe cuidarte y realmente lo siento. No sé si vas a darme o no una oportunidad nuevamente, tampoco voy a pedírtela porque sabes que la quiero y que solo tú debes decidir eso. Tranquila, que no voy a presionarte a que decidas nada. Sabes que ahora al lado tuyo hay una mujer enamorada que cometió un error y que no le alcanzara la vida para borrarlo, pero yo sé que la decisión que tomes lo harás pensando que es lo mejor para ti…**

**-¿Y si tú eres lo mejor para mí?-** preguntó Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.** –Quinn, me lastimaste muchísimo porque pensé que estábamos construyendo algo juntas, y confieso que ahora no me siento segura… pero aun si no puedo negar que lo que siento por ti no es simple atracción y que a pesar de querer odiarte no logro hacerlo porque a cada intento te extraño más- **después de eso se formó un silencio que ninguna de las dos rompió hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar.** -Necesito que me respondas algo con absoluta sinceridad, ¿Puede ser?**

**-La misma que prometo regalarte siempre**\- fue la respuesta de Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

**-Cuando ella te besó, ¿Sen… Sentiste algo?**

**-¿La verdad? Con una mano en el corazón y hablándote como amiga y no como la chica que quiero…-** señaló la rubia mirando directamente a Rachel para que notara la sinceridad no solo en sus palabras sino en su mirada. **–No sentí nada. Admito que cerré los ojos pero es algo que siempre hago para ganar impulso. O sea… No, no ese tipo de impulso-** aclaró rápidamente cuando Rachel la miró con una ceja en alto. **–Hablo del impulso para poder quitármela de encima. Era como una babosa pegajosa que se pegó a mis labios y no la podía sacar, ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Que ella sabía que estabas ahí, de hecho me iba a girar y mirarte cuando ella me tomó de la cara y me besó… y no es excusa para justificar lo que pasó.**

Rachel no dijo nada. Miró una última vez a Quinn y se dio vuelta en el lugar dándole la espalda a la chica. La rubia había dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar pero aun así no estaba lista para hacer como que nada había pasado. Necesitaba tiempo para volver a confiar o al menos borrar de su mente la imagen de Marley sobre los labios de Quinn. Además debía asimilar que Quinn Fabray le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella. ¡Enamorada! La pregunta más importante ahora era, si ella lo estaba también de la rubia. A juzgar por los latidos que su corazón dio al recordar eso, era obvio que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

**-Abrázame-** susurró sin mirar a la chica y cerró los ojos cuando ésta pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de su cuello y le rodeó la cintura con el izquierdo. Tomó la rosa que Quinn tenía en su mano y la olfateó cerrando los ojos nuevamente. **-¿Me la regalas?**

**-Todas y cada una de las que hay aquí-** respondió la rubia apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la morena. **– ¿En qué piensas?**

**-En ti, en mi… En nosotras-** respondió Rachel girándose en el lugar para mirar a Quinn. **–Sabes que no será fácil, ¿Cierto?**

**-_The Scientist_ de Coldplay dice que no lo es-** respondió Quinn aferrando más su agarre en la cintura de Rachel mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. **–Pero si de esa forma te demuestro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado entonces valdrá toda la pena del mundo la espera.**

* * *

Hola...

**Guest: **jajaja lamento que el fic sea un poco (demasiado) freak xD Igual te recomiendo que veas las series, quizás hasta te gustan :P

**vanesa:** jajajaja te pareció corto el capitulo? Wow... Gracias por leer :)

**Ascott:** Gracias por haber leído esta historia "Estúpida".

**six:** Bieeen! Espero que te haya gustado el regalo. Gracias :)

**fernanda:** Muchas gracias a vos por leer! :)

**Kiky:** Wow... gracias por tu review. Es muy acertado :)

**isabelle reynoso:** Voy a escuchar esa canción de 1D, lo prometo y si me gusta pasara a mi playlist. Gracias por leer :)

Gracias también al resto por leer la historia cada día y brindarme la buena onda de siempre. Eso se aprecia muchísimo, en serio :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	25. 25 - Entre pétalos y Tenerife Sea

_"… Y estoy pensando en cómo la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas__  
Tal vez con el roce de una mano. Bueno, yo me enamoro de ti cada día  
Y sólo quería decirte que lo estoy…_

_Así que, cariño, ahora__ abrázame en tus amorosos brazos,  
Bésame bajo la luz de miles de estrellas, descansa tu cabeza en mi corazón latiendo.  
Estoy pensando en voz alta que tal vez encontremos el amor justo donde estamos…"_

_Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran._

* * *

_Ya sabes que más allá del resultado que obtengas me siento orgullosa de vos, aun así estoy segura que lo harás bien porque no conozco persona más inteligente en este planeta que vos. Te quiero :3_

* * *

**25\. Entre pétalos y _Tenerife Sea_**

* * *

11:22 – _Tú, yo y mi querido Obi Wan, ¿Qué te parece?_

11:22 – _¿Tiene que ser una película freak? ¿Por qué no otra?_

11:24 – _Déjame adivinar… Quieres ver Moulin Rouge. Amo esa película pero no estoy de ánimo para ver a Satine escupiendo sangre. ¿Qué tal una comedia romántica?_

11:25 – _Mmm… ¿Una de Katherine Heigl? Acaba de salir en la TV y puede ser una señal, ¿O no?_

11:25 –_ ¡Oh, por dios! Mi amor platónico… Compro esa idea. ¿Life as We Know It? ¿Si? ¿Por favor?_

11:26 – _Mmm… a pesar de que me dio un poco de celos eso de que Katherine sea tu amor platónico, acepto… pero no se vale hablar encima de los diálogos, ¿Ok?_

11:27 – _Ella es mi platónico, tú eres mi amor real. Sobre los diálogos no te prometo nada, si mantienes mi boca ocupada eso no pasara ;) Paso en unas horas por tu casa. Besos._

**-Besos-** susurró Rachel mirando la pantalla de su móvil tras haber enviado la respuesta a Quinn.

Se mordió el labio como venía haciendo durante los últimos siete días y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía una vez a causa de la rubia. Durante esa semana la chica no había insistido en volver en estar juntas pero si le había hecho saber y sentir a Rachel que estaba a su lado, algo que la morena necesitaba en ese momento como primer paso para recuperar la confianza en Quinn.

La rubia había tenido ciertos detalles que se habían robado varias sonrisas tontas por parte de la morena. Por ejemplo, los mensajes de texto en la mañana en donde uno de ellos se destacaba simplemente por decir _"El día es mucho mejor si sonríes"_, o los que le escribía antes de irse a dormir deseándole buenas noches. Pero sin dudas los detalles sorpresa eran los que más le gustaban a Rachel por el simple hecho de no esperarlos. Pensó que jamás iba a tener en su poder las fotografías que Quinn le sacó tanto cocinando como con la hija de la modelo publicitaria pero dos días antes en la puerta de su departamento apareció un sobre marrón con un _"Para mi chica"_ escrito.

Que Quinn la llamara su chica lejos de molestarle, le gustaba y hasta la hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja porque a pesar de lo que pasó o no tener ningún título oficial así se consideraba: _la chica de Quinn Fabray_. Obviamente no iba a decirle a la rubia que le gustaba eso pero tampoco pensaba negarlo si se lo preguntaba.

11:52 – _¿Delivery o comida casera?_

11:54 – _Casera, mil veces._

11:55 – _¿Cocinas tú o lo hago yo?_

11:56 – _Fue tu idea. Tú cocinas._

11:56 – _¿Algo en particular o te sorprendo?_

11:58 – _Sorpréndeme._

**-Uy, _"Sorpréndeme"_-** se burló Santana mirando por encima del hombro de Rachel la respuesta de ésta. La morena dio un salto en el sofá producto del susto que le causó su amiga que dejó escapar una carcajada. **–Son tan patéticas las dos y hasta se comportan como una pareja de años.**

**-Cierra la boca, Santana-** espetó Rachel haciendo reír mucho más a la latina. **–Recuérdame porque estás aquí.**

**-Porque soy tu mejor amiga y me amas- **respondió Santana encogiéndose de hombros. **–Ok, ok. Tuve una mañana libre y quise…**

**-Tú siempre tienes mañanas libres-** interrumpió Rachel levantándose del sofá para ir directamente hacia la cocina. **–Quinn mencionó algo de una reunión, ¿No deberías estar allí?**

**-Ya quisieras que estuviera allí y Quinn aquí así pueden besuquearse como un par de sanguijuelas-** señaló la latina siguiendo a su amiga a la cocina. **–Yo paute esa reunión, ahora Quinn debe concretarla. Es para un evento importante y los clientes quieren a la mejor fotógrafa de la ciudad así que Fabray se los meterá a todos en los bolsillos. Es hermosa, inteligente y hasta tiene ese toque clásico y artístico que gusta tanto a los de su tipo… Además son todas mujeres**.

**-¿Todas?-** preguntó Rachel mirando a su amiga seriamente con una ceja en alto.

**-Es broma, hobbit. Son todos viejos con sus esposas, amantes o zorras de turno- **afirmó Santana con una mueca de asco en el rostro. **–Además, seamos sinceras, Quinn solo tiene ojos para ti. Solo tú despiertas esa cursilería intolerante en ella. Es curioso, jamás pensé que la vería así. Cabalgando en su unicornio y arrojando polvos de arcoíris por todos lados. Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste tu pony?**

**-Santana, cierra la boca-** volvió a ordenar Rachel sacando algunos ingredientes del refrigerador. **-¿Crees que a Quinn le gusten las hamburguesas de tofu ahumado? Es que vendrá cansada de esa reunión y no me parece justo que cocine ella estando cansada, así que mejor…**

**-Rachel… ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?-** preguntó la latina poniendo los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa traviesa oculta en sus labios. La morena la cuestionó con la mirada como si no hubiese entendido lo que la latina le estaba diciendo. **–Nada, solo me pregunto cuanto tardaremos en ir a Las Vegas a casarte con… Deja, no me hagas caso y mejor ponte a cocinar para tu chica.**

**-Quinn no es mi chica- **replicó Rachel por lo bajo haciendo reír a latina frente a ella. **-¿Qué dije que fue tan gracioso?**

**-Rachel, estas cocinando para tu chica. Date cuenta de eso- **fue la respuesta de la latina. **–No puedes preguntarme si a Quinn le gustara una comida asquerosa, comportarte como una esposa complaciente y luego, al siguiente minuto, decir que no es tu chica. ¡Hasta pasó la noche aquí!**

**-¡No hicimos nada!-** exclamó la morena poniéndose a la defensiva. **-Pasó que nos pusimos a conversar con Samantha y salimos tarde del Cuban Love. Quinn, que es muy amable, me acompañó a hasta aquí y como era tarde no iba a dejar que se marchara sola hasta Harlem. Son treinta minutos de aquí hasta allá, Santana. En esa media hora pueden pasar muchísimas cosas… ¡Hablo en serio!-** terminó diciendo cuando la latina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Deja de mirarme así y ve a abrir la puerta, debe ser Kurt.**

Agradeció internamente cuando su amiga se alejó de la cocina permitiéndole un momento de intimidad en el cual volvió a morderse el labio recordando la noche anterior con Quinn. Era cierto que no había pasado nada entre las dos, de hecho la rubia había dormido en el cuarto de invitados. Ella quería ir despacio y Quinn parecía respetar eso a tal punto que la cena en el Cuban Love no terminó siendo una cita como temía, sino más bien una cena de amigas teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Isabelle, Samantha y Seth junto a ellas. Además ella había ido solo por comida después de que Fox le dijo que había un menú vegetariano que quería que probase. Encontrarse con Quinn en ese sitio fue simple casualidad. Una hermosa y simple casualidad.

La chica realmente le estaba haciendo notar que le gustaba estar con ella, podía notarlo en cada risa; en cada caricia, consciente o inconsciente, que Quinn le regalaba. Ni hablar de las miradas. Jamás alguien la había mirado como lo hacía la rubia, o al menos ella jamás llegó a descubrirlo, y lo mejor de todo era que se sentía tan bien que lo hiciera.

12:23 – _Pienso en ti._

12:23 – _Yo también… Muchísimo._

12:25 – _No más que yo. Esto ya casi termina, por suerte. Pasare por casa y estaré en la tuya en una hora, ¿Te parece bien?_

12:26 – _Perfecto. Te veo en una hora. Maneja con cuidado_

**-Y otra vez esta sexteándose con Quinn-** canturreó la voz de Santana entrando nuevamente a la cocina. **-¿Ves, Kurt, lo que te digo? Desde que estoy aquí que está con el móvil en la mano sonriéndole a la estúpida pantalla… Si, ya sé: _"Santana, cierra la boca"_-** agregó cuando Rachel abrió la boca y soltó esas mismas palabras.** –Es lo único que sabes decir últimamente porque tu mente lo único que hace es pensar en Quinn y en cómo hacer para desnud...**

**-Hola, Kurt-** saludó Rachel recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su amigo e ignorando a la latina que rodó los ojos**. -¿Has venido solo?**

**-¿Tendría que venir con alguien?-** preguntó el chico apoyándose en la mesa viendo como Rachel cocinaba.

**-No lo sé, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Coop-** respondió la morena con cierta picardía. **–De hecho estábamos hablando con Santana que…**

**-A mí no me metas-** intervino la latina jugueteando con una manzana. **–Eres tú, que como andas repartiendo polvos mágicos por… Bueno, en realidad andas echando polvos mágicos…**

**-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hicimos nada con Quinn anoche?!-** preguntó Rachel con los dientes apretados mirando a la latina que levantó las manos al aire mientras que Kurt, a su lado, abría los ojos sorprendido. **–No saques conclusiones erróneas. Solamente se quedó a dormir porque…**

**-¿Y las denuncias que hicieron los vecinos por ruidos inapropiados?-** interrumpió Santana solo para molestar.

**-Rachel, cállate-** ordenó Kurt apuntando a la morena con el dedo índice cuando ésta iba a contestar. **–Santana, cuéntamelo todo.**

Y así fue como Rachel tuvo que soportar esa media hora de preguntas curiosas por parte de Kurt y respuestas para nada reales por parte de Santana. Por ejemplo, no recordaba el momento en el cual Quinn la manoseó bajo la mesa en el Cuban Love, o cuando no esperó a que entraran al departamento para lanzarse sobre sus labios pero al parecer Santana, que no estuvo presente en ningún momento la noche anterior, si lo recordaba.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó que la latina siguiera con sus bromas y a Kurt con sus preguntas que obviamente no respondió, mientras que ella terminaba de cocinar las hamburguesas preguntándose si el tofu le gustaría a Quinn. De no ser así tendría que cocinar otra cosa porque no pensaba dejar que la rubia se metería en su cocina a cocinar después de asistir a una reunión de la cual seguramente terminaría completamente cansada.

**-¿A qué hora es tu cita con Quinn?-** preguntó Santana mordisqueando una manzana y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel. **-¿Qué? Es la chica que hace que babees más que un caracol rabioso, vendrá a almorzar a tu casa, verán películas juntas y seguramente, déjame adivinar, eligieron una comedia romántica.**

**-Déjame adivinar, tu tercer ojo psíquico mexicano te lo dijo- **replicó Rachel con ironía mientras que la latina frente a ella la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Hablas de mi babeo por Quinn pero, ¿Quieres que hablemos del tuyo por Brittany? ¿O tengo que recordarte las cuatro jirafas de peluche que compraste en el centro comercial hace cinco días atrás? Y no uses la excusa del cumpleaños porque…**

**-Ay, ya cállate-** interrumpió Santana levantándose de la silla mientras que frente a ella Rachel sonreía victoriosa guiñándole un ojo a Kurt. **–Vámonos, Hummel. Dejemos que Kili tenga su cita con Tauriel y…**

**-¡Ey! ¿Por qué Quinn tiene que ser la sexy elfa o elfina y yo el enano con rasgos humanos?-** preguntó Rachel con un dejo de ofensa mientras que frente a ella Kurt la miraba como si la desconociera y Santana se daba un manotazo en la cabeza. **-¿Qué? Sé quiénes son. Vimos _El Hobbit_ con Quinn la semana pasada, incluso tuve que soportar que babeara por Tauriel…**

**-Todo muy hetero-** señaló Santana dirigiéndose a la sala seguida de Kurt que dejó escapar una carcajada. **–Nos vamos antes de que empieces a parlotear friki igual tu chica. Hummel, te invito a almorzar en casa. Isabelle pasara junto con Brittany y Cooper.**

**-Me despido de Rachel y nos vamos-** aseguró Kurt abrazando a la morena que amortiguó su risa en el pecho del chico. **–Te portas bien, Berry. Hoy es nuestra noche de divas así que pasare más tarde por aquí, ¿Ok?-** Rachel asintió regalándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. **–Nos vemos esta noche. Me escribes o me llamas si surge algo…**

**-No va a llamarte en pleno orgasmo, Porcelana. Muévete- **intervino Santana empujando al chico para que saliera del departamento. Le regaló un beso en la cabeza a Rachel fingiendo indiferencia y siguió a su amigo hasta perderse tras la puerta del departamento.

Rachel sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos irse antes de regresar a la cocina donde terminó de preparar el almuerzo. Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared y entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que solo le quedaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para que Quinn llegara a su departamento. Fue por eso mismo que se aseguró, a toda prisa, que tanto la sala como la cocina y hasta su propia habitación estuvieran en orden.

Entró mucho más en pánico cuando el sonido del timbre comenzó a sonar anunciándole la llegada de quien estaba esperando con ansias. Se pasó varias veces la mano por la falda para eliminar el sudor de estas, incluso llego a trastabillar varias veces mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. No necesito observar por la mirilla para saber de quien se trataba porque el perfume de Quinn se sentía en el aire, colándose por cada resquicio que dejaba su puerta, o quizás era que comenzaba a alucinar y por eso percibía todas esas cosas.

Deseó con todas fuerzas encontrar la forma de parar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón cuando vio la sonrisa de Quinn. _¿No se cansa de ser hermosa?_, pensó cuando vio a la rubia apoyada en la pared que estaba frente a su puerta sonriéndole de lado como si la estuviera provocando. Se contuvo de morderse el labio por enésima al ver como Quinn se encontraba con las manos en su espalda y ese look _rockstar_ que tanto empezaba a gustarle, simplemente porque la rubia con campera de cuero y un casco en la mano despertaba sus más hambrientos deseos sexuales.

**-Cierra los ojos-** ordenó Fabray sin cambiar ni un poco su posición.

**-No me dices ni un _"Hola"_, ¿Y ya me das órdenes?-** replicó Rachel cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta. Cerró los ojos un instante cuando Quinn frente a ella realizó esa mirada dulce que tanto poder ejercía en ella. **–No lo hare. Olvídalo… No cerrare los ojos.**

**-Vamos, Rach-** insistió la rubia formando un pequeño, y apenas perceptible, puchero que llevó a la morena a cerrar los ojos nuevamente. **–Hazlo por mí. Solo serán unos segundos.**

Y ahí estaba su voz, su condenada voz de niña pequeña, dulce y tierna que tan débil volvía a Rachel. No importaba cuan molesta estuviera con Quinn, o cuanto se negara a obedecer sus órdenes, a la rubia solo le bastaba hablar de esa forma y ya tenía a la morena derritiéndose por ella como jamás lo hizo antes. Si en el pasado sus esquemas se rajaban cuando la rubia le hablaba así, ahora que estaba enamorada de la chica directamente se rompían completamente.

Aun no se creía que esa simple pero profunda palabra fuera la razón del porque Quinn era especial para ella. Le bastó pasar dos horas con la rubia abrazada a su espalda en la cueva de rosas para confirmar algo que no quería asumir porque estaba molesta y dolida con la chica. Le bastó recordar que Quinn había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella, media hora más tarde un beso en su frente que le pareció lo más tierno del mundo, y por ultimo esa sonrisa de absoluta devoción para que todo su enojo con la chica se esfumara. Quería hacer lo mismo con la inseguridad que la invadía pero al parecer Quinn no necesitaba ayuda para lograr tal hazaña porque a lo largo de esos siete días se había encargado de devolverle a Rachel la seguridad, o quizás parte de ella.

Resopló con resignación y cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a lo que sea que Quinn planeaba hacerle. Se maldijo cuando respiro profundo y el perfume de la rubia se coló en sus fosas nasales haciéndole perder el poco control que aún conservaba en su cuerpo. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía imaginarse a la perfección la expresión traviesa en el rostro de la chica, sobre todo cuando escuchó los pasos de la rubia acercándose hacia donde ella estaba acelerando muchísimo más los latidos de su corazón.

**-Ya puedes abrirlos-** susurró Quinn y Rachel creyó desmayarse cuando el aliento de Fabray chocó directo sobre sus labios. Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos encontrándose directamente con los verdes de Quinn que reflejaban ese brillo que llevaba a Rachel olvidarse de todo y confiar plenamente en la chica. **–Hola, Frodo.**

**-Hola, Lucy-** saludó Rachel antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los labios de Quinn regresando a sus ojos rápidamente para que la chica no advirtiera el estado en el que se encontraba. **–Son hermosas.**

Y no mentía. No lo había notado antes pero ahora que Quinn levantaba su mano derecha podía apreciar un pequeño ramo de margaritas donde se destacaban pétalos tan blancos que captaron su atención y el centro de un amarillo que Rachel jamás llegó a ver antes. Se preguntó de dónde había sacado Quinn aquellas flores tan perfectas y cómo había sabido que le gustaba muchísimo, de hecho estaba por preguntárselo cuando la rubia abrió la boca una vez más.

**-Escuche por ahí que te gustan las margaritas-** Rachel simplemente la miró como si no creyera. **– ¡En se…! Está bien, lo supe siempre y…**

**-En mi última obra me mandaron un ramo de margaritas pero no había tarjeta de identificación ni nada, solo una nota- **recordó la morena alejándose un poco de Quinn para mirarla directamente a los ojos. **-¿Fuiste tú quien las envió?**

**-¿Por qué iba a ser yo?-** pregunto la rubia con nerviosismo esquivando la mirada de Rachel.

**-Porque la nota decía _"Ron y Hermione peleaban todo el tiempo y aun así terminaron juntos. Talvez nos pase lo mismo"_, ¿Quizás?-** cuestionó Rachel con ironía pero al mismo tiempo con ternura notando como las mejillas de Quinn frente a ella se tornaban rosadas. **– ¡Eras tú! ¡Lo sabía!-** Dejó la euforia a un lado antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Quinn que se sorprendió. **–Fue la nota más freak que leí en mi vida, incluso tuve que googlear quienes eran Ron y Hermione, y también su historia. Bueno, googlear es una constante en mi vida desde que te conocí, así que…**

**-Le pasa a la mayorías de las personas-** bromeó Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel**. -¿Vas a invitarme a entrar o…? Debes dejarme entrar o empezare con un discurso cargado de frikismo y dudo mucho que…**

**-¡Quiero uno!-** interrumpió Rachel sorprendiendo a la rubia, mucho más cuando le dio en beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano después de quitarle el ramo de la mano. –**Estas flores son mías y…**

**-Yo soy tuya-** susurró Quinn entrando al departamento de Rachel que sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó a la rubia decir eso. **–Entonces… Debes decirme donde tienes los ingredientes para que cocine porque la verdad es que…**

**-La verdad es que no cocinaras nada porque yo ya lo hice-** afirmó Rachel ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Quinn justo cuando la morena la obligaba, por medio de señas, a sentarse en el sofá de la sala. **–Espera aquí.**

Volvió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y sonrió victoriosa para sí misma cuando descubrió a la rubia con los ojos cerrados justo al separarse. Lo cierto es que se moría por robarle un beso de sus labios por muy pequeño que fuera pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, por eso mismo decidió dejarlo al azar cuando vio el ramo de margaritas que la chica le había regalado.

Sacó una del ramo y la dejó alejada del resto antes de regresar a la sala con el almuerzo que ella y Quinn iban a disfrutar mientras veían la película que la rubia había elegido. Se detuvo un instante, antes de sentarse en el sofá al lado de Quinn, para observar a la chica que en ese momento se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa tan dulce que descolocó todo su interior. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega durante tantos años? ¿Por qué no se había fijado en Quinn desde el principio? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin poder besarla?

Dejó las hamburguesas en la mesita de sala, frente a ellas, y se sentó al lado de Quinn con la margarita en su mano a la cual le arrancó un pétalo con un _"La beso"_ resonando en su cabeza mientras que la rubia al lado la miraba con desconcierto.

A lo largo del almuerzo solamente hablaron mientras que Rachel de vez en cuando arrancaba más pétalos de la margarita para desconcierto de Quinn que se moría por preguntar pero que no lo hizo. Hablaron de todo y nada, por ejemplo los horarios de entrenamientos para el próximo partido de Quidditch que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana, las reuniones con algunos productores que había tenido Rachel a lo largo de esa semana, la reunión a la que había asistido Quinn esa mañana y en la cual había cerrado un nuevo contrato para ser una de las fotógrafas de un importante evento de la ciudad.

**-¿Me dirás porque razón le arrancas los pétalos a esa margarita?-** preguntó la rubia cuando terminaron de almorzar viendo como a la flor no le quedaban más de diez pétalos. **–Dime que no estás haciendo el famoso _"Me quiere, no me quiere"_ porque te puedo garantizar que esa flor no sabe nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, por ende no tiene por qué opinar.**

**-Está opinando sobre otra cosa- **afirmó Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía. **–Vamos a ver a la película… y te prohíbo que repitas los diálogos.**

Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada que se cortó completamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Rachel haciéndose espacio en el suyo. La morena, después de haber puesto la película, apoyó su espalda en el pecho de la rubia y la obligó a que la abrazara mientras ella seguía desollando la margarita.

**-Ahora entiendo porque elegiste esta película, eres igual a Messer-** opinó Rachel a los tres minutos de comenzada la película. **–Hasta tienes la motocicleta y todo. No vas a asistir a nuestra primera cita por obligación y luego irte con tu "amiga resfriada", ¿O sí?**

**-Siempre y cuando no me hagas meterme en tu pequeñísimo auto como hizo Holly con Messer- **fue la respuesta de Quinn haciendo reír a la morena. **–Por cierto, ¿Lloraras como ella cuando tengas que decirle palabras lindas a Hudson en su boda? ¿Sabes? Me imagino ese momento, tú diciéndole muchísimas cosas, un discurso de esos de los tuyos donde resaltas lo bueno de cada persona aunque no sea poseedor de eso y él respondiendo al final _"Yo soy Groot"_… Es el árbol de _Guardians of the Galaxy_ que siempre anda con el mapache Rocket-** agregó cuando la morena la miro con desconcierto.

**-Tendríamos que ver esa película-** señalo Rachel jugueteando nuevamente con la flor entre sus manos a la cual le arrancó un nuevo pétalo. **–Repite como dirá eso Finn, por favor.**

**_-Yo soy Groot-_** repitió Quinn imitando a la perfección la voz del personaje mientras que Rachel frente a ella se reía escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia que tragó saliva completamente nerviosa**. –Mmm… sigamos con la película. Amo como Messer carga a Sophie, o sea no puedes cargar a un bebé de la forma en que lo hace, sosteniendo solo una pierna mientras que la otra cuelga pero a él le queda tan bien hacerlo que me gusta.**

**-Alison me recuerda a Kurt con eso de pautar citas que terminan en fracaso-** comentó a Rachel como si nada sin advertir siquiera como la ceja izquierda de Quinn se alzaba.

**-¿Sabes que pienso?-** preguntó la rubia después de unos minutos en silencio. Rachel la miró justo después de sacar un pétalo más y la chica continuó sin quitar ni un segundo sus ojos de la pantalla. **–Que Christina Hendricks podría ser la madre de Kat Dennings, ¿Has visto sus pechos? Eso no es normal y…**

**-Quinn…- **llamo Rachel mientras la rubia seguía hablando.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Eres tan gay-** afirmó la morena con seriedad antes de reírse de la cara de la rubia a la cual le regaló un nuevo beso en la mejilla aunque en realidad deseaba besarla en otro lado. **– Ya, quita esa cara de nena caprichosa y abrázame. Además no tienes por qué ser tú quien se enoje, esa debería ser yo que estas halagando los pechos de alguien más y no los de tu chica.**

**-¿Eres mi chica?- **preguntó Quinn dejando toda actuación de lado para prestar atención a la respuesta de Rachel que comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. **–Rachel, no… no hace falta que…**

**-Sí, soy tu chica-** interrumpió la morena mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Quinn. **–Solo prométeme que seré una única para ti, que ya no habrá Marley ni nada que se le parezca. Solamente quiero ser yo quien te bese, Quinn, ser la única que amanezca contigo y lo mismo al dormir por las noches… y no es querer ser posesiva o algo, es solo que cuando estás enamorada quieres ser todo en la vida de esa persona, ¿O no?**

**-¿Estas enamorada de mí?-** preguntó la rubia con el corazón latiendo de una manera que la llevó a plantearse que quizás debería visitar al cardiólogo, sobre todo cuando Rachel asintió con timidez pero con convicción. **–No eres… No eres consciente de lo feliz que me haces con esa respuesta, ¿Verdad?**

La rubia se acercó a Rachel, sin esperar respuesta alguna, y la abrazó como si fuera lo último que haría ese día. Se aferró con más fuerza cuando sintió los brazos de la chica corresponderle el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rachel para no gritar de felicidad mientras respiraba su perfume perdiendo el control de todo. A lo lejos vio el piano que adornaba parte de la sala del departamento y una idea automática se cruzó por su cabeza. Quizás no era buena diciendo las cosas con palabras o con hechos pero talvez si hablaba el idioma de Rachel, la música, le haría saber a la chica que desde hacía tiempo era la única en su vida.

**-¿Tienes una guitarra, Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn separándose de la chica que la miró con desconcierto. **–No preguntes. Si la tienes solo tráela, por favor, ¿Si?**

La morena dejó la margarita a un lado donde solo le quedaba dos pétalos por quitar y salió rápidamente de la sala perdiéndose en el piso de arriba mientras que Quinn se pasaba varias veces las manos por el pantalón tratando de eliminar así el sudor de estas. No estaba segura de como saldría todo eso pero quería, necesitaba y deseaba hacerlo.

**-Aquí ti… Aquí tienes-** tartamudeó la morena haciendo sonreír a Quinn que se dio cuenta que no era la única nerviosa en todo eso. **-¿Qué planeas hacer?**

**-Primero siéntate, por favor-** pidió la rubia levantándose del sofá para que Rachel ocupase su lugar mientras que ella hacía a un lado las cosas que había en la mesita que estaba enfrente para sentarse ahí y así quedar cara a cara. Respiró profundo para eliminar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella cuando descubrió los ojos marrones de Rachel mirándola a la espera de lo que sea que estaba por hacer y se entregó complemente a lo que estaba por suceder. **–Creo que no soy buena con las palabras, y mucho menos con los actos, pero quizás si hablo tu idioma, la música, logres entender lo que por años quise callar.**

**_You look so wonderful in your dress_****_. I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back_**

_(Te ves tan hermosa en tu vestido__. Me encanta tu pelo así  
La manera en la que cae al lado de tu cuello, bajo los hombros y tu espalda)_

_**We are surrounded by all of these lights and people who talk too much  
You've got that kind of look in your eyes. As if no one knows anything but us**_

_(Estamos rodeados de todas estas luces y la gente habla demasiado.__  
Tienes esa clase de mirada en tus ojos. Como si nadie supiera nada de nosotros)_

Si _Tenerife Sea_ de Ed Sheeran sonaba hermosa en la voz del cantante pelirrojo, en la voz de Quinn simplemente sonaba perfecta. La rubia parecía haber captado la sensibilidad y devoción de la canción y por la manera en como la cantaba se notaba a leguas que era una de sus preferidas o quizás que la había escuchado muchísimas veces antes.

Rachel creyó que no podía enamorarse más de la chica pero comprobó que eso era imposible si tenía a la rubia cantándole con esa voz tan dulce que ella desconocía que poseía y que la llevó a desear que la rubia le cantase de esa forma cada mañana al despertar.

**_And should this be the last thing I see_****_. I want you to know it's enough for me  
Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_**

_(Y en caso de ser la última cosa que veo, quiero que sepas que es suficiente para mí__  
Porque todo lo que eres es todo lo que voy a necesitar)_

**_I'm so in love, so in love_****_  
So in love, so in love_**

_(Estoy tan enamorada, tan enamorada__  
Tan enamorada, tan enamorada)_

¿_Tan enamorada_? ¿Quinn tan enamorada? Enamorada estaba ella que tenía a una rubia casi perfecta enfrente cantándole de una forma que jamás había escuchado. Tampoco es que le hubieran cantado antes, Finn y Brody a pesar de poseer buenas voces para el canto ninguno le cantó en el tiempo que duró su noviazgo, quizás por vergüenza o porque ninguno la creía merecedora de tal momento único en el cual no solo te expones a la vergüenza o a la timidez, sino también que te desnudas emocionalmente frente a la única persona que te inspira a hacer algo así.

**-David le dijo a Jade en _Endless Love_ _"…Es lo que quiero encontrar. Ese amor por el que uno lucha y siempre pone primero. El que te hace querer ser mejor y hacerlo mejor, y no solo con cualquier chica, sino con LA chica… y cuando la encuentre eso será todo"_-** fraseó Quinn cuando terminó de cantar la canción y la vergüenza y timidez se hacían presente en ella. **–No le había encontrado sentido a esa frase hasta este momento, en el cual te tengo frente a mi después de haber hecho el ridículo cantándote, y llega a mi esa sentencia como una revelación de que eres _LA_ chica que puede entregarme ese tipo de amor… pero al mismo tiempo también quiero ser eso para ti porque…**

**-Porque eres todo lo que no buscaba y encontré de la nada en mi vida-** terminó diciendo Rachel mirando directamente a los ojos de Quinn que asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. **–También lo siento así-** tomó la margarita con los dos últimos pétalos que le quedaba y sin despegar los ojos de la rubia, arrancó uno. Luego tomó el último pétalo con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios mientras que Quinn frente a ella por fin entendía por qué desollaba la flor. **-¿Qué crees que determinara este pétalo?**

**-Pueden ser dos cosas-** respondió Fabray dejando la guitarra a un lado. **–Puede determinar el que me ames eternamente o… que me ames eternamente.**

**-O sea que no hay tercera opción, ¿Cierto?- **señaló Rachel después de haber reído por la ocurrencia de la rubia.

**-No, no hay-** negó Quinn arrodillándose frente a Rachel que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras volvía a reírse. **–No tienes opción alguna más que amarme eternamente.**

**-Si no me queda otra…-** bromeó la morena rodando los ojos aunque por dentro se moría de nervios como si jamás hubiese besado a Quinn antes y estuviera por besarle por primera vez. **–Ya que voy a amarte eternamente porque no me queda otra opción… empezare con un beso.**

**-Uno de los tanto que planeo robarte-** susurró Fabray haciendo sonreír a la morena antes de que ésta uniera sus labios.

* * *

Hola...

**ari:** Lamento no actualizar tan de seguido como antes. Gracias por leer! :)

**dany:** Un abrazo para vos y gracias infinitas por las palabras que siempre me decís. Se agradece :3

**six:** Gracias por leer, en serio :)

**fernanda:** Gracias a vos por leer :D

**Elena Gmez:** Choque esos cinco... ¡Frikis a la vista! xD Gracias :)

**Kiky: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer :3

**isabelle reynoso:** Escuche la canción, me gustó mucho! Amo a Ed Sheeran, tiene canciones que son hermosas, tiene muchas pero _Kiss me_ y ahora _Thinking out loud_ son mis favoritas :3

Gracias tambien al resto por el apoyo y la buena onda de siempre :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	26. 26 - Te amo de amar

_Lo lindo de la noche y las estrellas es que tu rostro habita en todas ellas, __  
Lo lindo de mi vida es el saber que la gobierna tu ser…_

* * *

**26\. _"Te amo de amar"_**

* * *

**-¡Gol!-** gritó Rachel saltando en el sofá antes de girarse hacia donde estaba Quinn a quien le gritó el gol en la cara. **-¡Gol, Fabray! ¡Gol!**

**-Suerte de gnomo- **resopló la rubia con el ceño fruncido mientras se recostaba en el sofá lanzando el mando de la consola a un lado. Rachel, al ver esa imagen, soltó el mando también sentándose en las piernas de la rubia mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro de su chica. **–No me convencerás con eso, Frodo. Recién te enojaste porque atrape la Snitch y ahora, en la revancha, ¿Me gritas un gol en la cara?**

Llevaban un par de horas jugando Quidditch en la consola mientras la noche caía en la ciudad, algo que a ellas no parecía importarles porque estaban donde y con quien querían estar. Después de esa inolvidable declaración de amor por medio de una canción y el fragmento de la escena de una película, se quedaron abrazadas en el sofá.

No hicieron faltas las palabras, no había necesidad de emitirlas porque eran sus ojos y sus actos los que hablaban por ellas. Eran sus ojos, marrón y verde, quienes batallaban entre ellos para ver cuál de los dos brillaba más demostrando la felicidad que sentían en ese momento tras saber que el sentimiento que sentían era más que correspondido.

Ya no había lugar para las dudas, se querían y sus ojos brillando de emoción eran la muestra de eso. Secretamente ambas pensaban en lo mismo: podrían pasar todo el día en ese sofá, en ese departamento, si estaban en los brazos de la otra. Hasta que Quinn tuvo la idea de sugerir jugar a los videojuegos donde el de Quidditch fue elegido para diversión de Rachel que tras haber perdido dos partidos seguidos le gritó su victoria en el último a Quinn en la cara.

**-Ay, que rencorosa-** se burló la morena rodeando el cuello de la rubia que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **– Eres una mala perdedora. Además, no sé qué tanto te quejas. Era al mejor de tres y ganaste dos.**

**-Cierra la boca-** replicó la rubia antes de que Rachel se hiciera dueña de sus labios sonriendo en el beso. **–Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿Lo sabias?**

**-Yo también-** susurró la morena acomodándose mejor en las piernas de la rubia a quien le rodeó la cintura con sus propias piernas. Se quedaron varios minutos en esa misma posición entregándose los besos que no pudieron darse a lo largo de aquellos diez días, teniendo en cuenta los tres días en los cuales no se hablaron. **-¿En qué piensas?**

**-En que eres la cosita más hermosa que vi en mi vida-** respondió Quinn sinceramente quitando con ternura el flequillo de Rachel a quien le robó un beso. **–Esta vez no quiero ocultarnos, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de la mujer más espectacular de todo el planeta y que aceptó ser mi novia a pesar de lo desastrosa que soy.**

**-No eres un desastre, y en caso de que lo seas eres mi desastre-** señaló Rachel robándose una sonrisa y un nuevo beso por parte de la rubia que se aferró más a su cintura. **–Por cierto, antes de que alardees por ahí que yo soy tu novia, quiero recordarte que no recibí una petición formal, por ende no soy tu novia, ¿O sí?-** soltó la morena causando desconcierto en su chica. –**Me gustan las formalidades y tú no me has pedido que fuera tu novia, Quinnie, entonces…**

**-¿Quieres una petición formal?-** preguntó Fabray algo escéptica, sobre todo cuando Rachel asintió con algo de diversión. La rubia le robó un beso de los labios de la morena antes de bajarla de sus piernas para desconcierto de ésta. **–Cierra los ojos.**

Desde el momento que Quinn la señaló con el dedo al dar esa orden supo que de nada le servía negarse a eso o decirle que era una broma, así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando a ver qué era lo que la chica pensaba hacer. Aunque la rubia, desconfiada porque la morena llegase a espiar, le ordenó que le diera la espalda también. Rachel se preguntaba porque razón tanto secretismo pero en cuando escuchó como Quinn recogía cosas y se paseaba por todo el lugar supo que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

No hablaba en serio cuando dijo que necesitaba una petición formal, solo le estaba tomando el pelo a Fabray pero al parecer la rubia si se lo había tomado en serio teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco más de cinco minutos que iba y venía de un lado para el otro en el departamento. Comenzaba a cansarse de esperar cuando la espera llegó a los doce minutos y cuando por fin llegó a los veinte, suspiró aliviada porque la espera se había terminado.

**-Puedes abrir los ojos-** afirmó Quinn y Rachel se vio tentada de besarla al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica.

Llevaban horas besándose, se habían dicho que estaban enamorada la una de la otra, se comportaban como si fueran novias y aun así Quinn se ponía nerviosa frente la dichosa petición formal. Quizás la ponía nerviosa la situación, porque si se ponía nerviosa por la respuesta de la morena entonces era tonta, o no había entendido que Rachel era suya sin necesidad de un título de por medio.

_-¡Oh, por dios!-_ exclamó la morena en su mente apenas abrió los ojos encontrándose sobre la mesa ratonera frente a ella una demostración más de amor que no sabía que experimentaría.

La espera había valido la pena si ahora podía leer _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" _no escrito en papel o escrito sobre el vidrio de la mesa, sino hecho con los pétalos que ella misma se había encargado de arrancar de la margarita que Quinn le había regalado. La rubia se había temado el tiempo de unir cada pétalos formando una por una las letras.

**-Tuve que tomar otra margarita y arrancarle los pétalos porque sino no llegaba-** comentó Quinn en un susurro esperando la respuesta por parte de Rachel. **–Por cierto, la próxima tira los pétalos más cerca o no te pasees por todo el departamento. Esa fue la razón mayor por la cual tardé tanto. **

_-Con razón-_ pensó la morena mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba la pregunta hecha de pétalos.

El carraspeo de la garganta de Quinn la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y se detuvo a mirar a la rubia por un instante antes de responder, y no es que necesitara pensar una respuesta porque lo cierto era que la tenía bien en claro, lo que quería era congelar ese momento en su cabeza. Se acercó a la rubia lentamente y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos justo antes de empezar rozar su nariz por toda la mejilla de la chica que cerró los ojos respirando profundo.

**-¿Es necesaria una respuesta?-** susurró Rachel alejándose apenas un poco para mirar a Quinn que asintió con los ojos cerrados. **–Si ya la sabes, ¿Para qué quieres que la diga?**

**-Porque quiero oírla salir de tus labios-** fue la respuesta de la rubia que abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a Rachel. **–A ti te gustan las formalidades, a mí el frikismo y la cursilería. No te cuesta nada decir…**

**-Sí, quiero-** interrumpió Rachel con seriedad para que la rubia supiera que hablaba en serio. **–Quiero ser tu novia, Lucy.**

El modo de celebración que encontró Quinn para esa ocasión fue tomar a la morena de las piernas y subirla sobre las suyas propias, de modo que Rachel estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su chica mientras se besaban una vez más pero esta vez de manera diferente a las anteriores.

Los besos tiernos dieron paso a los desesperados, a los necesitados, esos que te llevan a desear más; y esa fue la razón por la cual Rachel se pegó más a Quinn, como si buscara muchísimo más que un simple beso. Sobre todo cuando la rubia comenzó a acariciar sus piernas mientras sus labios se perdían en el cuello de Rachel.

La morena podía sentir como los labios de su chica quemaban allí donde se posaban. Cuello, mejillas, hombros; y ni hablar de donde tocaban sus manos. Espalda, piernas, cintura. Al parecer Quinn sabía lo que hacía pero aun así eso no eliminaba los nervios que invadieron a Rachel de repente, como si estuviera a punto de tener su primera vez como la adolescente que ya no era. Cosa que ciertamente era verdad teniendo en cuenta que jamás estuvo con una mujer antes. Fue en ese entonces que se preguntó si Quinn estaría en el mismo escalón que ella.

La mente le jugó una mala pasada y poco a poco fue reemplazando los besos apasionados por tiernos hasta terminar juntando su frente a la de Quinn mientras recuperaba el oxígeno perdido.

**-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó la rubia después de varios segundos. **-¿Hice algo mal? ¿O…? Lo…**

**-No te disculpes-** interrumpió Rachel esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa que alertó más a Quinn. **–En serio, no hace falta. No has hecho nada malo.**

**-Pero, ¿Te sientes bien?-** insistió la rubia sin saber que decir o hacer para hacer sentir mejor a su chica y al mismo tiempo no sentirse tan mal ella misma. **–Rachel, no hay…**

**-¿Estuviste antes con una mujer?- **preguntó la morena sin poder contenerse mientras que Quinn frente a ella abría los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta. **–Lo siento, yo…**

**-Estoy igual que tú-** susurró Quinn tomando la mano de la morena para entrelazarla con la suya. **–No hace falta que lo hagamos apenas nos pusimos de novia, Rachel. Si quieres podemos ir conociéndonos mejor y cuando te sientas preparada lo… Lo hacemos. No hay prisa, ¿Ok? Porque cuando hagamos el amor será un momento único e irrepetible que quiero guardar por siempre en mi memoria- **la rubia buscó la mirada de Rachel con sus propios ojos y cuando lo logró le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. **–Es la primera vez que voy a estar con una mujer, así que… Estoy tan nerviosa que tengo miedo no hacerlo bien o que no sea tan especial para esa persona que va a compartir ese momento conmigo, o sea tú.**

**-Sabes que lo será simplemente porque tú estarás ahí conmigo, compartiendo ese momento, ¿Cierto?-** cuestionó Rachel sintiéndose más aliviada, aun así se sentía de que debía explicarse al respecto. **–Sabes que me gustas muchísimo, Quinn, y que estoy enamorada de ti, pero…**

**-Aun no te sientes segura, no del todo-** interrumpió la rubia viendo como Rachel bajaba la mirada, quizás avergonzada, o talvez sintiéndose mal. Sea cual sea la razón, Quinn solo quería recuperar la sonrisa de la morena. **–Ey, mírame. Así me gusta-** agregó cuando la morena levantó apenas su vista mirándola. **–Te quiero, ¿Ok? Muchísimo, y que te sientas bien, completa y segura conmigo es mi prioridad. Voy a esperar a que estés segura. Te repito, no es necesario que lo hagamos ahora. Te espere casi diez años, ¿Qué me hace esperarte unas semanas más? ¿O un mes? ¿O un año? Mientras estés conmigo, esperaría una eternidad… Ahora ven y abrázame.**

Rachel obedeció a la orden de la rubia y se recostó en el pecho de la chica que la encerró entre sus brazos mientras le dejaba un beso en lo más alto de su cabeza antes de que el silencio reinara en toda la sala. Silencio que aprovecharon para perderse en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Ambas sabían en el estado que se encontraba la otra. Rachel sentía que quizás estaba siendo algo injusta con Quinn al no otorgarle el voto absoluto de confianza pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la rubia era consciente de porqué era así. Después de una semana la imagen de Marley besando a su chica seguía rondando su mente, y si bien ahora sabía que no era culpa de la rubia, seguía sin encontrar la forma de no sentirse insegura frente a la chica.

Quinn por otro lado, se abrazó con fuerza a Rachel. Por un lado sentía frustración no por no haber hecho el amor con la morena, eso era lo de menos, sino por no encontrar la forma de hacer sentir segura a la chica en su presencia, tal y como se sentía antes de que Marley metiera sus narices en donde no la llamaron. Aun así no estaba molesta ni nada que se le pareciera, simplemente le hubiese gustado encontrar una forma de eliminar la desconfianza que habitaba en Rachel. No solo como su chica, sino como su amiga.

Maldecía a Marley y también al día en el que cual todo se fue a la mierda, pero por otro lado sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rachel volvería a confiar completamente en ella. Aun así tenía el presentimiento de que, a pesar de recuperar la confianza de la morena, iba a castigarse eternamente a sí misma por el error que cometió. Sabía y sentía que sin importar los días, meses o años que pasaran esa fatídica noche sería como una enorme mancha de humedad que no lograría eliminar con nada.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sin más se abrazó muchísimo más a Rachel, si eso era posible, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de regalarle un beso nuevamente en la cabeza a la morena que cerró los ojos. Después de cinco minutos en la misma posición, Rachel se levantó del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn. No dijo nada, simplemente tomó la mano de la rubia y la obligó a ponerse de pie antes de guiarla hacia su habitación.

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio y después de llegar a la habitación de la chica, ambas se recostaron en la cama una frente a la otra mirándose, como si de esa forma lograran transmitirse todo lo que sentían por la otra.

Rachel fue la primera en realizar un movimiento después de varios minutos en la misma posición. Con mucha lentitud y ternura fue quitando de a poco el pelo de Quinn que cerró los ojos, y con la misma lentitud le robó un beso a su chica.

**-¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así?-** preguntó la morena con los ojos cerrados mientras Quinn se hacía dueña de su cintura tímidamente. **–Me gustaría saber cuándo empezó todo…**

**-El día que llegaste con Santana a casa de mi madre-** susurró Quinn abriendo los ojos para encontrarse directamente con la sonrisa de Rachel. **–No creo que en el amor a primera vista, pero desde el momento cero que te vi supe que eras especial. Sentí que algo dentro de mí cambiaba, algo nuevo que asustaba, y fue por eso mismo que intente alejarme de ti todos estos años… Es obvio que fallé en el intento.**

**-¿Fallaste?- **preguntó la morena alejándose un poco de la rubia que rodó los ojos mientras sonreía. **-¿Cómo que fallaste?**

**-Mi plan de olvidarte iba bien hasta que Santana te trajo de nuevo a mi vida aquella noche en Central Park-** explicó Quinn con cierta timidez mientras Rachel frente a ella le acariciaba el rostro. **–Mantenerme alejada de ti ayudaba a que no me gustaras más de lo que ya lo hacías, pero de golpe pasamos a convivir más y más, y… El resto de la historia ya la conoces.**

**-¿Quién diría que Quinn Fabray babeaba por este Frodo desde tiempos insospechados?-** se rio la morena robándole un beso a Quinn antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

**-Ya quisiera el Frodo original ser tan sexy como tú-** afirmó la rubia acercándose a Rachel a quien abrazó más fuerte por detrás. **–Te quiero.**

Y ese _"Te quiero" _fue lo último que dijo Quinn, porque cinco minutos después cuando Berry se giró para mirar a su chica ésta parecía profundamente dormida. Cosa que le causó ternura a la morena, la cual dejó un tímido y corto beso en los labios de la rubia antes de girarse y abrazarse fuerte a la cintura de la chica, esconder su rostro en el cuello de ésta y susurrarle un _"También te quiero"_.

No estuvo segura cuanto tiempo pasó pensando en Quinn, en la relación que ambas estaban creando o en las miles de sensaciones que la chica le generaba solo con su presencia. De lo que si estaba segura era de que ni Finn ni Brody le habían hecho sentir lo que la rubia lograba solo con rozar sus manos, y la realidad la golpeó de lleno justo antes de quedarse dormida completamente. Quinn era LA chica indicada, esa que iba a entregarle el tipo de amor del cual David había hablado en _Endless Love_.

Tampoco fue consciente cuando despertó de los minutos que pasó durmiendo al lado de Quinn que dormía a su lado. Estaba por volver a dormirse cuando una voz familiar comenzó a cantar en el piso de abajo. Rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no despertar a su chica, abandonó la cama no sin antes haberle dejado un beso en la cabeza a Quinn que se removió pero no despertó.

**-Kurt, ¿Puedes seguir cantando pero en voz baja, por favor?-** preguntó la morena tras haber llegado a la cocina mientras se ataba el pelo. **–Quinn está durmiendo en el piso de arriba.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamó el chico dejando lo que estaba haciendo para llevarse las manos a la boca. **-¿Lo hicieron? Santana tenía…**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!-** exclamó Rachel moviendo las manos. **–No hicimos nada, Kurt. Solo estuvimos hablando y después nos quedamos dormidas.**

**-Hay algo más-** señaló Hummel apuntando a la morena que se ruborizó. **– ¿Café mientras me cuentas?**

**-Ok-** susurró Rachel aceptando la taza que le ofrecía su amigo mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la cocina por si Quinn había despertado. **–Me pidió que fuera su novia. No sabes, Kurt, fue todo tan inesperado. Llegó con un ramo de margaritas y mientras yo le iba arrancando los pétalos nos pusimos a ver una película. Después hablamos sobre nuestra relación y me cantó una canción super hermosa y… me repitió palabra por palabra lo que le dijo David a Jade en _Endless Love_. Ella realmente es perfecta.**

**-¿Estas enamorada?- **preguntó Hummel completamente curioso y con asombro. **–Rachel… ¡Contéstame!**

**-No sé porque me preguntas algo que ya tiene respuesta, Kurt-** murmuró la morena bajando la mirada mientras sentía como por sus mejillas se extendía cierto calorcito. Un _"Responde"_ insistente por parte de su amigo la obligó a hablar de nuevo. **-¡Si, lo estoy! ¡Estoy enamorada de Quinn!**

**-Es bueno saberlo-** intervino la rubia bostezando mientras se frotaba los ojos derritiendo de ternura a Rachel. **–Me desperté y no estabas… Hola, Kurt.**

**-Hola, Quinn-** saludó el chico con una ceja en alto mientras veía como la morena se abrazaba a la cintura de su chica que parecía más dormida que despierta. **-¿Has dormido bien?**

**-Demasiado bien-** respondió la rubia tomando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos antes de darle un corto beso en los labios. **–Hubiera sido muchísimo mejor si tu amiga no me abandonaba en su cama, pero bueno… Ahora debo irme. Desperté y tenía dos mensajes de Santana, tres mensajes de Rose y cinco llamadas perdidas de mamá. ¿Te veo mañana? Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch en casa de mamá, ¿Iras?**

**-Dado que no puedes vivir sin mí, iré-** fue la respuesta de Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa mientras arrugaba la nariz para delicia de Quinn que le robó un nuevo beso. **– ¿Tienes que irte?-** preguntó la morena que parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Kurt que carraspeó para hacerse notar. **–Puedes quedarte.**

**-Lo dudo-** negó la rubia mordiéndose el labio. **–Uno de los mensajes de Santana decía que debía ir ya para casa porque Isabelle entro en una crisis de nervios.**

**-¿Está bien?-** preguntaron Rachel y Kurt al unísono.

**-Sí, tranquilos. Es solo que se habló con Samantha y se vuelve torpe cuando se trata de Fox -** señaló Quinn con una risa burlona antes de mirar a Rachel y sonreírle. **-¿Me acompañas hasta la entrada?-** La morena asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de separarse de su chica pero sin soltarla de la mano. **–Espero verte mañana en casa de mamá, Kurt… y no acepto un no por respuesta. Mamá hará lasaña, así que…**

**-Allí estaré-** prometió Hummel saludando a la rubia con una mano porque ésta ya era arrastrada por Rachel hacia la entrada.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la puerta y la morena fue la primera en arrojarse a los brazos de su chica que sonrió. Sentía que podía volar y estaba segura que lo haría si no fuera porque Quinn la sujetaba de la cintura. Jamás pensó que estaría de esa forma con la chica, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho que eso pasaría seguramente hubiera pensando que estaba loco pero loca estaba ella por estar tan ciega engañándose con que Finn Hudson era el amor de su vida. Solo le bastó detenerse y pasar un tiempo con Quinn Fabray para darse cuenta que ese título tan importante y especial se lo estaba dando a la persona equivocada.

**-¿Tienes que irte?- **volvió a preguntar la morena abrazada al cuello de Quinn que asintió. **–Quédate.**

**-Me encantaría, sobre todo si dormimos como lo hicimos hace un rato, pero si paso otra noche contigo mañana no entrenaremos porque la Buscadora y la Cazadora no estarán presentes en el entrenamiento por secuestro-** señaló la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo reír a Rachel. **–Además… Estuve pensando que podríamos aprovechar mañana y decirles a los chicos y a mi familia que estamos juntas. ¿Te parece bien o voy muy…?**

**-Me parece perfecto**\- interrumpió la morena antes de apoderarse de los labios de Quinn. La rubia la levantó del suelo apoyándola en la pared mientras que Rachel le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. **–Si me paro a pensar debería estar muerta de nervios porque conoceré a mi suegra, la gran Josefina Roxont, dueña de Chocolatería Fabray. Además de que también estará Rose Fabray, la niña más adorable y friki que vi en mi vida…**

**-Gracias. Lo aprendió de mi-** remarcó Quinn con orgullo ganándose un mordisco en el cuello por parte de la morena. **– ¡Auch! ¡Quieta zombie versión de bolsillo!**

**-Te odio- **se molestó Rachel fingidamente.

**-Te quiero-** soltó Quinn sin pensarlo pero sintiéndolo. Aun así trago saliva nerviosa cuando sintió los ojos marrones de la morena sobre los suyos, y fue en ese entonces que se armó de valor y lo dijo una vez más**. –Te quiero… muchísimo.**

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la morena, simplemente la besó. Lo hizo porque conocía el concepto de Rachel de que amar y querer no era lo mismo, y no quería pararse a pensar en eso. Ella le había dicho que la quería, pero ese _"Te quiero"_ venía de la mano de un _"Te amo"_ en su vocabulario, pero si Rachel le respondía que también la quería, teniendo en cuenta su concepto, posiblemente no vendría con ningún _"Te amo"_ detrás.

**-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Quinn Fabray me iba enseñar que querer y amar son la misma cosa pero con distintas palabras, no lo hubiera creído- **susurro Rachel con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a Quinn que la miró. Fue como si la morena le hubiese leído la mente. **–Hablo en serio. El sentimiento es tan profundo que da igual como lo digas.**

**-¿O sea que me amas?-** preguntó la rubia para asegurarse y no apresurarse a festejar antes de tiempo. Rachel le robó un beso antes de asentir con la cabeza. **–O sea, ¿Me amas de amar?**

**-¿_"Me amas de amar"?-_**preguntó Rachel riéndose. **-¿Es en serio, Quinn?- **el asentimiento aturdido de la cabeza por parte de la rubia solo aumentó mucho más la ternura en Rachel. **–Ok, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Si, te amo de amar, Lucy.**

**-También te amo de amar, Frodo-** afirmó la rubia levantando a Rachel nuevamente del suelo antes de besarla una vez más pero esta vez de manera más lenta y emocionada. **–Eres tan hermosa.**

**-Tú lo eres muchísimo más- **replicó Rachel abrazándose más a la cintura de su chica justo antes de que sonara el teléfono móvil de ésta. **–Debes irte ya, ¿Cierto?**

**-Quiero quedarme, en serio, pero para mí mala suerte tengo a una prima histérica en casa. Además tú pasaras la noche con Kurt, así que…. Debo irme aunque no quiero.**

**-Escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa-** fue lo último que dijo la morena antes de que Quinn le robara un nuevo beso. **–Te amo de amar.**

**-Yo mucho más-** susurró Fabray sobre los labios de su chica antes de perderse por el pasillo del piso de Rachel, entrar al ascensor y ya no ver más a su chica que seguramente ya habría entrado a su casa.

Una vez a resguardo de las cuatro paredes del ascensor, Quinn dejó que toda esa emoción y felicidad que sentía por fin se exteriorizara. Primero dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con grito, después dio varios saltos y por último, y ya cansada de tanto saltar, se apoyó en uno de los laterales y poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Viajar en su motocicleta jamás se sintió tan bien. Tenía ganas de abrir los brazos y dejar que el viento agitara su pelo mientras de fondo comenzaba a sonar _"Heroes" _de David Bowie como en _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_, y en ese momento comprendió a Charlie cuando en la escena final dijo: _"Y, en ese momento, juro que éramos infinitos"._

Así sentía ella en ese preciso momento: _infinita._

Y todo era debido a Rachel, la misma que había aceptado ser su novia y que le había dicho que la amaba de amar. ¿De verdad había dicho _"Me amas de amar"?_ ¿Qué había cruzado por su cabeza para decir semejante estupidez? Pero al parecer a Rachel no le había parecido estúpido a juzgar por la mirada tierna que le dedicó.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-** fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entro a su departamento con una sonrisa idiota en sus labios. **-¡Coop! ¡Santana! ¡Acaba de llegar la desaparecida! ¡Yo estaba en pleno ataque histérico y tú andabas desaparecida, Fabray! ¿Por qué no llamaste?**

**-Ey, ey… tranquila-** ordenó Quinn retrocediendo unos pasos cuando la latina salió de la cocina con un palo de amasar en la mano y en la otra una sartén que le lanzó a Isabelle antes de que ambas chicas se acercaran a la rubia. **–Rachel está bien, ¿Ok? La dejé en su casa y juro que no le hice nada. Puedes llamarla y preguntarle, Santana. Ahora baja de una maldita vez ese palo y tú, Isabelle, baja esa sartén. Ya estoy aquí, ¿No?**

**-Dejen que Quinnie vaya a lavarse las manos y nosotros sigamos con esto-** intervino Cooper desde el sofá mostrando varias marcadores y un mapa improvisado que parecía hecho por Britt. **–Hola, Q. Por fin te dignas a aparecer.**

**-No sé qué tanto te molesta, LCD. Tú acabas de llegar también después de haberte perdido durante toda la tarde con mi Olsen Twin-** señaló Santana sentándose al lado del chico que negó con la cabeza. **–Sabes que es cierto. Las únicas que estamos desde temprano planificando esto somos Isabelle y yo. Bueno, yo sola porque a Roxont le bastó una llamada de Fox para perder la conciencia… y los calzones.**

**-Cierra la boca, Santana-** espetó Isabelle con molestia y un rubor en las mejillas. Después se acercó a Quinn y bajó la voz con cierta timidez. **–Sammy me invitó a cenar mañana y le dije que sí. ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que hice bien o…?**

**-Lo hiciste perfecto, Belle-** afirmó Quinn abrazando a su prima dándole seguridad, o al menos eso pretendía cuando la abrazó. **– Solo déjate llevar, ¿Ok? Y desde el primer momento hazle saber y sentir que solo quieres estar con ella. Te puedo garantizar que conocerás una nueva Samantha. ¿Por eso el ataque de nervios?**

**-Ya, deja de ser consejera de los demás y cuéntanos que tal tú con mi gnomo-** intervino Santana sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella con Isabelle tomada de su mano. **-¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde?**

**-¿Para qué es eso?-** preguntó Quinn señalando con la cabeza hacia un afiche escrito e ignorándola la pregunta de su amiga que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **-¿Qué planean?**

**-La venganza contra Parker- **respondió la latina con obviedad antes de colocar el afiche en el suelo y enseñarle a Quinn los pasos a seguir. **–Tranquila, vimos muchas películas de mafiosos y venganza así que sabemos los que hacemos. Estaba pensando que podíamos empezar por ir a secuestrarlo al estacionamiento de su fábrica o de su departamento, después llevarlo a un campo abandonado, atarlo a un árbol cercano y prenderle fuego el auto.**

**-A mí me gusta el fuego-** recordó Isabelle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **–Compre esa idea desde que Santana me la dijo, así que… Yo quiero prenderle fuego el auto, y Coop piensa lo mismo. Por cierto, solo para que quede claro, no te estamos pidiendo permiso, ¿Ok? Solo estamos contándote nuestros planes.**

**-Querrás decir mi plan-** enfatizó la latina mirando a Isabelle que rodó los ojos. **–Es en serio. Tú te pasaste sonriendo toda la tarde como una ninfómana cuando sabe que tendrá sexo y McCain lo único que ha hecho fue hablar de lo vergonzoso que fue llorar por una película frente a Kurt. **

**-Llore porque se me rompió una uña, Santana-** replicó Cooper con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-Como si esa razón te hiciera menos gay, LCD-** afirmó la latina restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos. **–Quita esa cara de estreñido y ayúdame a interrogar a Quinn que se estaba haciendo la tonta, a pesar de que ya lo es, y no está contestando lo que le pregunte.**

**-Seguro es porque tiene miedo que le rompas la mano si te enteras que tuvo sexo salvaje con Rachel-** intervino Isabelle como si nada pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios**. –Igual dile a tu lado de madre sobreprotectora, Santana, que se quede tranquila porque lo más seguro es que solo hayan parloteado friki las dos. Cinco dólares a que Quinn le quemó la cabeza con _Harry Potter, Star Trek, Los Juegos del Hambre _o_ El señor de los anillos._**

**-Rachel debe estar muy enamorada si soporta todo eso- **señaló la latina ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn. **–No sé cómo hace para almacenar tanto frikismo en su cuerpo y, ¿Sabes lo que es peor? Que tiene treinta años, ¡Treinta! Ni siquiera Rose con sus trece años tiene ese lado infantil tan potenciado.**

**-Estoy presente-** recordó la rubia adelantándose lo que fuera que iba a decir Isabelle. **–Y no tengo treinta años, tengo veintiocho, Santana. Por cierto, lo que pase entre Rachel y yo, queda entre Rachel y yo. Cooper, pon una película y prepara algo para comer.**

**-¡¿No te alcanzó con comerte a mi hobbit?!-** gritó la latina justo cuando la rubia ya subía por las escaleras directamente a su habitación.

22:24 – _Acabo de llegar y Santana está insoportable. No sabía que fuera tu mamá. Voy a ducharme, comer algo y dormir. ¿Cómo va la noche con Kurt?_

22:26 – _Igual de insoportable que Santana. Está en la etapa de periodista curioso, y todavía falta que llegue a la etapa de psicólogo analista. Me gusta tu plan, voy a copiarlo._

22:27 – _Te dejo descansar entonces. Te veo mañana para el entrenamiento. Buenas noches, Frodo… Te amo de amar._

22:28 – _También te amo de amar, Lucy._

Y sin saberlo ambas, a pesar de la distancia, se quedaron con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios y un suspiro atrapado en sus gargantas mientras ese _"Te amo de amar"_ seguía sonando en sus cabezas robándose las sonrisas tontas y los nudos en el estomago.


	27. 27 - Tía Rachel

_Usted no sabe cómo yo valoro_

_su sencillo coraje de quererme…_

* * *

**27\. Tía Rachel**

* * *

_"¿Te gusta robar ideas ajenas? Ahora ve a robarle al seguro"_

Leyó Quinn en la fotografía que tanto Santana como Isabelle le enseñaron esa mañana tras despertar. La frase estaba escrita tanto en el automóvil de Parker como en el cuerpo del chico que, tal y como eran los planes de la latina la noche anterior, estaba atado a un árbol mientras que su vehículo se consumía entre las llamas.

**-¿Era necesario que se sacaran fotos con él mientras estaba…? Esperen, ¿Está llorando?-** preguntó Quinn entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor la fotografía donde se podía ver a Santana e Isabelle, con sus rostros cubiertos, posando al lado del chico. **-¿Parker está llorando?**

**-Si-** confirmó Roxont con orgullo chocando su puño con el de la latina. **–Justo antes de que empezara a orinarse encima.**

Quinn dejó escapar una mueca de asco mientras que con una mano apartaba la taza de café que había estado bebiendo minutos antes. Tener en su mente la imagen de Parker orinándose encima le quitó el apetito completamente, sobre todo cuando Santana le agregó el detalle de que no solo se había orinado.

No necesitó preguntar a qué hora llevaron a cabo todo aquello, solo le bastó recordar los ruidos que escuchó a última hora de la noche cuando su prima y su amiga abandonaron el departamento mientras susurraban cosas por lo bajo.

**-Esperemos que con eso se le quite las ganas de robar lo que no le pertenece-** soltó Isabelle con molestia mientras que Santana a su lado asentía.

**-Igual si no entendió no te preocupes, ya lo hará. Estoy pensando en el próximo ataque-** aseguró la latina con un dejo de orgullo en la voz antes de dirigirse a Quinn. **-¿Iras a buscar a Rachel?**

**-Sí, prometí que lo haría-** respondió la rubia ocultando esa sonrisa tonta que siempre aparecía cuando se trataba de su chica. **–La llevaré al entrenamiento y…**

**-¿Y?-** preguntaron Isabelle y Santana al unísono cuando Fabray se detuvo.

**-Hay algo que quiero comunicarle a la familia-** murmuró Quinn notando el nerviosismo en su voz. **–Es una sorpresa.**

**-Que los Lannister no cometieran incesto, sería una sorpresa. Que Regina no fuera tan sexy y Emma un adorable desastre, sería una sorpresa-** enumeró Santana mientras que a su lado Isabelle asentía con una sonrisa traviesa. **–Que Roxont no manche sus bragas cada vez que ve o piensa en Fox, sería LA sorpresa… Ay, ya, Belle. Solo bromeaba-** agregó cuando Isabelle la golpeó en el hombro. **–Como decía, todas esas cosas serían sorpresas, Fabgay, pero si tu "sorpresa" es lo que creo, entonces déjame decirte que de sorpresa no tiene nada.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-** refunfuñó Quinn antes de salir de la cocina. **–No lleguen tarde al entrenamiento.**

**-¡Ni a la sorpresa no tan sorpresa!- **fue lo último que escuchó por parte de las dos chicas.

Tomó su bolso, su campera y salió del departamento a toda prisa. Quería llegar puntual al departamento de Rachel porque necesitaba verla con urgencia. Una noche sin la morena a su lado ahora que era su novia le pareció demasiado. Fue por eso mismo que el viaje hasta Bushwick jamás fue tan corto y cuando llegó a la puerta del hogar de Rachel se tomó unos minutos para recuperar el aire que había perdido al subir rápidamente las escaleras porque no quería perder tiempo esperando el ascensor.

**-Hola, Kurt-** saludó cuando el chico abrió la puerta y le sonrió. **–Mmm… venía a buscar a…**

**-¡Rachel!-** interrumpió Hummel ahogando un bostezo**. -¡Tu novia acaba de llegar!**

Quinn ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por el grito del chico porque antes de que eso pasara un menudo cuerpo chocó con el de ella. Hubiese caído al suelo si no fuera porque se aferró con una mano al umbral de la puerta y con la otra tomó la mano que Kurt le había ofrecido. Una vez que logró estabilidad, le devolvió el abrazo a la morena que se rio en su cuello provocándole nerviosismo.

**-Hola, friki-** murmuró Rachel mirando a Quinn pero sin separarse de ésta.

**-Hola, Frodo- **saludó la rubia mordiendo el labio para ocultar la sonrisa tonta que se apoderó de ella aunque falló en su intento. **-¿Lista para irnos o aun tienes que desayunar?**

**-¿Te importaría esperarnos?-** fue la respuesta de la morena que realizó una mueca de disculpas. **–Pasa que acabamos de despertar y…**

**-Descuida. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario-** interrumpió Quinn aferrándose más a la cintura de su chica a quien le robó un beso. **-¿Me invitas a pasar o me harás esperarte en la entrada?**

Rachel simplemente sonrió y se alejó de la rubia a quien le tomó de la mano y la invitó a entrar por medio de señas. Pasaron directamente a la cocina donde Kurt estaba preparando el desayuno mientras leía el periódico. Quinn volvió a saludarlo y ésta vez el chico si correspondió el saludo.

**-¡Escuchen esto, escuchen esto!-** exclamó Hummel una vez que Fabray se sentó a la mesa al lado de Rachel que se apoyó en el hombro de su chica. **_–"Ataque al hijo prodigio de las golosinas. Esta mañana se ha dado conocer la noticia de que unos maleantes han atacado al joven empresario Jonathan Parker, heredero de golosinas Parker, a última hora de la noche cuando volvía a su casa después de una reunión de negocios. Aun no se sabe quiénes podrían haber sido sus atacantes pero quien lo haya hecho dejó en evidencia un claro mensaje. '¿Te gusta robar ideas ajenas? Ahora ve a robarle al seguro', rezaba la parte izquierda del BMW del empresario antes de ser quemado completamente…"_**

**-Oh, por dios-** interrumpió Rachel separándose de Quinn que no dijo nada.

**-Silencio, Rachel-** ordeno Kurt mirando a su amiga. **–Aún hay más. _"Por suerte, el joven Parker fue sacado del automóvil y atado a un árbol cercano de allí donde fue encontrado en horas de la madrugada, cuando sus atacantes ya se habían ido. Nadie está seguro de quien podría haber sido pero ciertamente no es la primera vez que el heredero de Golosinas Parker es acusado de robo. Años atrás, Chocolatería Fabray lo acusaba de robar una de sus ideas y patentarla a su nombre, aunque jamás se obtuvieron pruebas fehacientes sobre el tema. Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frio, ¿Será que nos encontramos frente a una venganza tardía por parte de Chocolatería Fabray? ¿O simplemente el joven Parker se ganó un nuevo enemigo? Preguntas que por el momento no tienen respuestas"._**

**-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver-** pidió Rachel mirando a Quinn pero la rubia estaba más concentrada en quitarle el periódico a Kurt y leer con sus propios ojos cada una de las palabras que el chico había leído antes. **–Quinn, dime que uno de los atacantes no fuiste tú.**

**-No, no. Claro que no, Rachel- **aseguró la rubia mirando a su chica que le devolvió la mirada pero con una ceja en alto. **–No fui yo... Lo juro.**

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** exclamó Kurt al notar el tono de voz que utilizó la rubia. **–Tú no tienes nada que ver, no directamente, pero sabes quienes fueron los atacantes… O las atacantes- **y por la forma en que Quinn bajó la mirada supo que estaba en lo correcto. **–Dime que una de las atacantes no es de origen latino, ni mucho menos que es amiga nuestra.**

**-Mmm… no conozco los orígenes de todos los que odian a Parker-** fue la respuesta de Quinn que por alguna extraña razón no quería delatar a Santana ni a Isabelle. **–Y en caso de que Santana fuera la autora intelectual de todo eso, creo que deberían preguntárselo a ella cuando la vean. **

**-No es necesario-** afirmó Kurt tecleando en su teléfono móvil antes de comenzar una llamada. **–Buenos días, Cooper…**

-**¡Oh, no!- **susurró Quinn sabiendo que de nada había servido librarse del asunto. **-¡Está bien, está bien! Santana e Isabelle fueron las atacantes. Ayer cuando llegue a casa estaban planeando como llevar a cabo todo pero te digo una cosa… Si te enojas con Santana, también debes hacerlo con Cooper porque él también estaba ayudando.**

**-Ahora entiendo porque estas enamorada de ella. Es tan ingenua-** señaló Kurt mirando a Rachel que sonrió con ternura. **–No llamé a Cooper, Quinn. Solo fingí hacerlo y tú te lo creíste. No entiendo porque Santana tiene que recurrir a esos métodos tan mafiosos. Podrían haberla visto…**

**-Podría haberse hecho daño-** intervino Rachel y Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada. **-¿Qué es lo gracioso?**

**-Me recordaron a una escena de _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_\- **respondió la rubia con algo de timidez. **-Cuando los gemelos, Fred y George, viajan el auto volador para buscar a Harry y la señora Weasley los regaña diciendo algo similar a lo que dijeron ustedes recién.**

**-Ok… No entiendo nada de lo que hablas, así que mejor voy a ducharme-** indicó Kurt haciendo reír a Quinn y fruncir el entrecejo a Rachel por meterse con su chica. **–Te dejo con tu novia a la cual le gusta cuando hablas friki. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. **

Quinn siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta, y cuando se giró para hablar con Rachel, se encontró con los labios de está pegándose a los suyos entregándole un beso de esos que le recordaban a cada segundo lo viva y afortunada que se sentía. Corrió la silla un poco para atrás y se puso de pie antes de tomar a la morena por la cintura y subirla a la mesa donde la sentó colocándose entre sus piernas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin hacerla suya pero sabía que ese momento no era el indicado para hacer el amor con Rachel, sobre todo si Kurt andaba dando vueltas por el departamento. Fue por eso mismo que mantuvo los besos apasionados a raya y se concentró en entregarle a su novia besos tiernos pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo puede uno mantener la pasión a raya si te muerden el labio y te acarician la cintura por debajo de la blusa?

Si Rachel quería jugar, ella también lo haría. Comenzó acariciando casi con timidez las piernas de su chica, sintiendo la suavidad de estas mismas llevándola incluso a fantasear con lo glorioso que sería sentir esas mismas piernas alrededor de su cintura. A las caricias, las acompañaron los besos que se encargó de dejar en una especie de camino por todo el rostro y cuello de Rachel, empezando por el mentón donde mordisqueó ligeramente haciendo delirar a la morena. No quería perder el control, solo se trataba de un juego pero estaba segura de que si seguía por ese camino poco le importaría que Hummel anduviera en bata por toda la casa.

Pero Rachel tampoco ayudaba, sobre todo si se entregaba sin resistencia alguna a cada beso o caricia que Quinn dejaba en su cuerpo. Caricias que intentaba igualar sin éxito alguno en su opinión, sin saber que sus ligeros rasguños en la espalda de su chica estaban llevando a ésta a la perdición, y así lo supo la morena cuando la rubia le mordió el cuello en uno de los tantos de besos que estaba regalándole en esa parte de su anatomía que la volvía tan débil.

De un momento a otro las manos de Rachel que estaban en la espalda de Quinn pasaron al abdomen de ésta. La morena rasguño, jugo con sus dedos e incluso dibujo figuras ilegibles solo para sentir como el vientre de su chica se tensaba al igual que el suyo. Jamás pensó que desearía tanto hacer el amor con alguien, incluso allí mismo en la cocina y con Kurt rondando por la casa pero el deseo que sentía era tan grande que incluso se replanteó olvidarse de todo, entregarse a Quinn y apagar de una vez por todas el fuego interno que la rubia había encendido, tanto en ella como entre sus piernas.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y Kurt cantando en la sala las regresó a la realidad, pero aun así Rachel no quitó sus manos del vientre de Quinn, ni la rubia quitó las suyas de la nuca de la morena. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y sonrieron con complicidad mientras recuperaban el oxígeno perdido y regularizaban sus respiraciones.

**-Eso fue… Intenso-** susurró Rachel con los ojos cerrados y su frente unida a la de su chica**. –Lo digo en serio. ¿Crees que si Kurt no hubiera cantado en la sala, hubieras terminado lo que empezaste?**

**-¿Lo que yo empecé?-** ironizó Quinn con travesura. **–Querrás decir lo que tú empezaste porque debes admitir, enana maldita, que te gusta provocarme. No conocía este lado pervertido de Rachel Berry.**

**-Y ni siquiera es el comienzo- **susurró la morena en el oído de Quinn justo antes de morder el lóbulo de la chica obligándola a reprimir un gemido. **–Eres tan sexy… Tan jodidamente sexy que solo muero por hacerte mía.**

**-No… No juegues, Frodo- **ordenó Quinn con los ojos cerrados, un nudo en su garganta y la excitación pidiendo a gritos ser aliviada. **–Estoy tratando de portarme bien, y tú no me lo haces fácil. Además está Kurt, y créeme que no quiero interrupciones cuando hagamos el amor. Así que… Pórtate bien, ¿Si?**

**-Tú te lo pierdes-** fue la respuesta de Rachel con un dejo de arrogancia y travesura en la voz. **–Puedo echar a Kurt si quieres.**

**-Me gusta esa idea…-** afirmó Quinn sonriendo mientras le dejaba besos por todo el rostro de su chica. **–Pero jamás te pediría que echaras a tu amigo. Ahora ve a arreglarte así nos vamos a casa de mamá. Tienes que conocer a tu suegra, ¿O acaso ya no quieres?**

**-¿Y perderme de sentir el temblor de mis piernas y el sudor de mis manos al tenerla enfrente y me asesine con la mirada porque estoy saliendo con su pequeña friki?- **bromeó Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn justo antes de que la rubia le robara un beso. **–No, ahora es en serio. ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que le caeré bien? ¿O seré una nuera odiada?**

**-Tú tranquila. A mamá siempre le gusto mi lado cursi, así que… tengo un plan-** respondió Quinn acariciando el rostro de Rachel que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Confía en mí. Ahora ve a prepararte. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, aunque si tardas mucho es posible que me quede dormida.**

**-Oh, no, no, mi amor. Si yo aguante veinte minutos con los ojos cerrados sin dormirme esperando a que terminaras de arrancar todos los pétalos de mis margaritas- **señaló la morena enfatizando en las palabras _'todos'_ y _'mis'_. **–Tú aguantaras lo que tengas que aguantar.**

**-Duende rencoroso-** murmuró Quinn viendo como su chica se alejaba de ella sonriendo con picardía.

Media hora después, y cuando la rubia logró tranquilizarse y también tranquilizar su excitación, Rachel volvió a la sala tomada del brazo de Kurt que susurraba cosas por lo bajo. La morena no llevaba nada extravagante puesto pero a Quinn le bastó ver como la chica bajaba las escaleras sonriendo cual princesa de cuento de hadas para sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Así se habrá sentido Ron en la boda de Bill cuando Hermione apareció con su vestido rojo y una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera? Seguramente si, y ahora ella podía vivirlo en carne propia.

Ignoró la sonrisa de Kurt no porque quisiera, sino porque su atención estaba concentrada en Rachel, en la manera en la cual la chica se acercó a ella, como le rodeó la cintura con los brazos al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un beso en el cuello obligándola a cerrar los ojos. La morena realmente le hacía sentir miles de emociones y a pesar de tener cierto temor a eso, estaba decidida a vivirla todas.

**-Vámonos antes de que los nervios tomen completa posesión de mí-** murmuró Rachel haciendo sonreír a su chica que susurró un _"Exagerada"_. **–No soy exagerada. En unos días estaremos en Lima para la boda de Finn y te quiero ver a ti cuando te enfrentes a mis padres.**

Hasta el momento no lo había pensado pero era cierto. Debía hablar con los padres de Rachel, mostrarse como la novia presente y responsable que deseaba y esperaba ser, pero por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar. ¿Qué pasaba si la encontraban demasiado friki para Rachel? ¿O demasiado infantil? ¿Quizás demasiado sexy? ¿O si simplemente no llenaba las expectativas que los señores Berry tenían para su hija? Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Santana. Ella sabría que hacer o que decir respecto a los padres de la morena y quizás con saber esa información no metería la pata ni arruinaría nada.

Se pasó todo el camino hasta la casa de su madre pensando en ese asunto y ni siquiera le prestó atención a los reclamos de Isabelle por haberse llevado su auto. Bajó del Mustang blanco de su prima y mentiría si dijera que no sintió nervios al tomar la mano de Rachel para acercarse a la casa de Josefina. Sobre todo cuando su madre salió a recibirla y la miró con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa de lado

**-Lo haremos después del entrenamiento y del almuerzo-** susurró la rubia por lo bajo sintiendo como los dedos de Rachel entrelazados a los suyos se apretaban muchísimo más**. –Tranquila, relájate. Mamá estará lo suficientemente satisfecha y no podrá moverse para golpearte o gritarte… y Santana tampoco podrá hacer lo mismo conmigo porque estará igual que mamá. **

**-Si sale mal, juro matarte- **amenazó Rachel sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ellas dos, sobre todo en sus manos entrelazadas. **–Me estoy quedando sin voz y terminare chillando. Nos miran todos, Quinn.**

**-Sí, pero Santana no está asesinándote a ti con la mirada, ¿O si?-** replicó la rubia justo antes de separar su mano de la de Rachel para poder abrazar a su madre como era debido, con un abrazo. **–Hola, mami Jose.**

**-Hola, pequeño leoncito- **saludó Josefina mirando por encima del hombro de su hija a Rachel que tragó saliva completamente nerviosa. **-¿Cómo has estado? Por lo que veo… bastante bien-** agregó sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Quinn mientras se separaba de la chica. **-¿Algo que quieras contarme? Hola, Rachel. **

**-Ho…Hola- **tartamudeó la morena.

**-Quinn…- **apremió Josefina tras haber abrazado también a Rachel que correspondió el saludo torpemente. **–Llegaron tomadas de las manos, ¿O me pareció a mí**?- _"Nos pareció a todos"_, escucho Quinn a lo lejos y cuando iba a replicarle a Isabelle, su madre volvió a captar su atención.** -Algo está pasando entre ustedes y quiero saber lo que es. Soy mami, ¿Lo olvidas? Como la buena madre que soy es mi deber y obligación meterme en la vida de mis hijos. Ahora pasa algo importante, debo destacar, en la vida de mi pequeña friki y quiero saber.**

_-Qué mujer tan increíble-_ pensó Rachel con total honestidad a pesar de querer salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento mientras que a su lado podía escuchar el tartamudeo de su novia.

**-Adiós a mi plan maestro de soltarlo todos después del almuerzo- **susurró la rubia solo para Rachel. Tomó la mano de la morena nuevamente y miró a su madre causándole más nervios de los que ya tenía. **-Mmm…Yo… O sea… Con… Rach-Rachel… Ella…**

**-Sin titubeos, Quinn-** interrumpió Josefina destilando travesura en cada palabra dicha. **–Tienes veintiocho años, no cinco. Así que ya no tartamudees y dime lo que tienes para contarme.**

**-Eso, Quinnie-** intervino Santana tomada de la mano de Brittany a quien abrazó por la cintura. **–Dinos lo que tienes para contarnos y por sobre todas las cosas explícanos porque Berry llegó tomada de tu mano. Si esta era tu sorpresa, créeme que no sorprende a nadie. **

**-Ay, ya. Dejemos a Quinn tranquila y vayamos a entrenar-** intervino Cooper abrazando a la rubia por los hombros y ganándose las miradas asesinas de los demás.

**-Tú te callas, McCain-** ordenó Josefina con ese tono de voz autoritario que Quinn escuchaba en las reuniones de la fábrica con los socios. **–No habrá entrenamiento, y mucho menos comida** **hasta que Quinnie no hable-** se escucharon la protesta de todos, incluso los de Seth e Isabelle que entrenaban a lo lejos.** –Ey, no me ataquen a mí. Ataquen a mi hija que no…**

**-¡Quinn y yo estamos saliendo!-** gritó Rachel cuando todos empezaron a protestar por el castigo que Josefina pensaba aplicar en ellos. **-¡Es mi novia! ¡Soy su novia! ¡Listo, ya lo saben!**

El silencio que se formó después de esa revelación incomodó demasiado a Rachel. No era uno de esos silencios previos a los aplausos después de finalizar una exitosa función, ni tampoco era ese tipo de silencio que uno necesitaba de vez en cuando para poder escuchar sus pensamientos. No, no era ninguno de esos silencios. El que estaba experimentando en ese momento la hacía sentir pequeña, sobre todo cuando las miradas de todos, incluida la de Quinn, se posaron sobre ella.

Se sentía como una humana virgen rodeada de vampiros, ¿Así se habrá sentido Bella en presencia de los Cullen? Ok, no. Tenía que dejar de hacerle caso a Quinn y sobre todo debía devolverle cuanto antes a la rubia su colección de _Twilight_. Tanto las películas como los libros que obviamente todavía no había leído. Ni siquiera sabía en que estaba pensando cuando aceptó leerlos, solo le bastó ver la sonrisa ilusionada de su chica para aceptar tal cosa.

**-O sea, ¿Están juntas?-** rompió el silencio Samantha para tranquilidad de Rachel que empezaba a mirar a los alrededores buscando la salida más cercana. **-¿Son novias?**

**-Así… Así es-** confirmó Quinn volviendo a la realidad. Se zafó de Cooper y se acercó a Rachel a quien tomó de la mano nuevamente entrelazando sus dedos. **–Rachel es mi novia. Se lo pedí ayer y extrañamente aceptó. **

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas sido tú quien lo pidiera?-** cuestionó Samantha cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía orgullosa mirando a Quinn. **-Déjame adivinar… Lo hiciste de un modo freak o cursi, como esos que solo tú sabes crear- **se giró hacia el resto y continuó hablando:** -****Recuerdo cuando me dijo por primera vez que me quería, dijo que era como la Thelma de su Louise, o la Cerebro de su Pinky. Yo solamente me reí y la abrace porque no había conocido antes a alguien tan adorable y especial como mi Quinnie-** Rachel se contagió de la sonrisa tierna y melancólica de Samantha a pesar de los nervios que sentía. Sobre todo cuando Fox borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró fijamente. **–Es por eso que es mi deber, casi una obligación, decirte que si la lastimas, yo te lastimare a ti, Rachel, aunque no me guste hacerlo porque me caes bien… y créeme que sea lo que sea que la mente sádica de Santana planee como venganza, yo la superare mil veces.**

**-Eso si es una amenaza-** halagó la morena asintiendo con la cabeza antes de mirar directamente a Samantha y posteriormente al resto para que a todos les quedara claro las intenciones que ella tenía para con Quinn. Por otro lado, internamente, deseaba que cuando la rubia hablara con sus padres estuviera igual o más nerviosa que ella en ese momento. **–No… No planeo lastimar a Quinn, ¿Ok? Y si lo hago será inconscientemente pero aun así se convertirá en mi error más grande y por el que posiblemente jamás me perdonare-** se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar con una sonrisa en los labios. **–Es curioso porque cuando Santana me trajo a esta misma casa y por primera vez vi a Quinn en el piso de arriba, sentí algo dentro de mí que me decía que esa rubia rara que salió corriendo en cuanto la mire sería especial en mi vida. Tiempo después, cuando ya empezamos a hablar, o más bien a discutir, olvide eso que había sentido la primera vez porque estaba demasiado concentrada en no darle la satisfacción de verme sacada de quicio por su causa.**

**-Sí, Quinn tiene ese don-** ironizó Isabelle acercándose al resto con una sonrisa de lado contagiando a Rachel mientras se colocaba al lado de Samantha.

**-Puede ser-** murmuró la morena sin borrar la sonrisa. **–Con el tiempo, cuanto más la conocía y a pesar de que me desquiciaba, sentía la necesidad de ser su amiga. Por eso todo el tiempo estaba tratando de acercarme a ella pero en lugar de recibir lo mismo solo recibía rechazo. Ahora comprendo que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo… Solo que sin la estupidez de creer que su ex novio era el amor de su vida.**

**-Un error lo comete cualquiera. Hola, Rachel-** saludó Jason con una sonrisa mientras que la morena frente a él respiraba algo aliviada al pensar que con ese comentario un Fabray por lo menos la aceptaba. **–Quinn, ¿Nos traes a tu novia por primera vez y ni siquiera te peinas? Eso está muy mal, hermanita.**

La rubia automáticamente se llevó las manos la cabeza para asegurarse de que lo que decía su hermano era completamente mentira. Obviamente estaba despeinada y por mucho que trató de acomodar los mechones rebeldes en un lugar que quedara estéticamente bien, no lo logró. Rachel, que estaba al lado de ella, le quitó las manos y comenzó ella misma a peinarla. Olvidándose quizás en donde estaban o simplemente no dándole importancia a nadie ni nada más que no fuera Quinn.

**-Pierdes tu tiempo porque el pelo de Quinn tiene vida propia**\- se burló Isabelle viendo con ternura como Rachel le acomodaba en vano los mechones a la rubia.

**-Lo dice de envidiosa, porque a ella le gustaría estar así con ya sabemos quién- **se quejó Quinn por lo bajo haciendo reír a Rachel antes de robarle un beso y abrazarla por la cintura pegándola más a ella. Poco le importaba ya estar rodeada de su familia y sus amigos, simplemente porque cada una de las palabras que Rachel había dicho al hablar de ella era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudieran llegar a decir los demás. Estaba segura de que si alguien más decía esas mismas palabras, no llegaría a hacerle latir el corazón descontroladamente, o haría temblar sus piernas, como lo hizo la morena. **–Acabo de descubrir que me gusta que me acomodes el pelo…**

**-A mí me gusta hacerlo. Aunque Isabelle tiene razón… tu pelo tiene vida propia-** se rio Rachel sobre los labios de la rubia antes de besarla.

Así como Quinn había descubierto que le gustaba que la morena le acomodase el pelo, Rachel había descubierto que le gustaba reír sobre los labios de la rubia antes de besarlos. Le gustaba porque eran suaves y esponjosos, con un ligero sabor a fresa, a causa del brillo labial, que comenzaba a serle familiar y el cual no se cansaría de saborear. Fue por esa razón que se pegó más a los labios de Quinn mientras le rodeaba el cuello a la rubia y ésta última la abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura levantándola del suelo. Olvidándose ambas de donde estaban y con quienes.

El carraspeo de varias gargantas obligó a ambas chicas a separarse del beso pero no de ellas mismas. Quinn se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de Rachel que se escondió en el cuello de su chica para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras escuchaba el _"Rachel y yo estamos juntas" _por parte de la rubia. No estuvo segura de cuantos segundos estuvo refugiada en el ese lugar de la anatomía de Fabray, lo que si supo fue que de un momento a otro alguien la estaba abrazando y no era su rubia porque ésta estaba concentrada en escaparse de las garras de Santana mientras que Rachel se preguntaba en que momento la latina había dejado de abrazar a Britt para empezar a asesinar con la mirada a Quinn.

**-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Rachel cuando la latina se paró delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada que hacía temblar a quien sea sin importar quien fuera. **–No quiero que hagas un escándalo de esto, San, ¿Ok? Que no te coma el personaje de madre. Estoy con Quinn y estoy muy bien… y feliz-** terminó diciendo la morena mirando a Fabray que sonrió orgullosa y emocionada.

**-La cuidaras, porque me olvidare que eres mi mejor amiga y te llenare el cuerpo de plomo, ¿Ok?-** amenazó Santana mirando a Quinn que asintió pero sin demostrar el nerviosismo que la invadió de repente. **–Escúchame bien porque dije de plomo, no de Adamantium. Por ende no podrás convertirte en la versión femenina de Wolverine, ¿Entendiste?**

**-Y a ti no te gustaría convertirte en Charles Xavier, ¿O sí?-** intervino Samantha colocándose delante de Quinn a modo de escudo. **–Una vez establecidas las amenazas correspondientes, creo que este circo debe acabar. Quinn cuidara de Rachel y viceversa, de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de que se arrepientan, ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?**

**-Tía Lucy…- **interrumpió una somnolienta Rose que salió de la casa frotándose los ojos y el pelo despeinado. **-¿Qué hora es? Dime que no me…- **la pequeña ahogó un bostezo mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella sonriendo. **– ¿Me he perdido el entrenamiento?**

**-No, pero te perdiste algo más importante-** respondió la rubia alzando a Rose que la miró. Quinn simplemente le sonrió antes de girarse hacia el resto que miraba a las dos Fabray**. –Pueden empezar a ejercitar mientras le preparó el desayuno a Rose. Rach, amor, tú ven conmigo.**

**_-¿"Amor"?-_** preguntó Rose en voz baja llamando la atención de Quinn que sonrió con timidez mientras asentía. **–Entonces, ¿Lo hiciste?**

**-Te dije que lo haría, ¿No?**

_*Flashback*_

Viajar a la casa de su madre un día de semana cuando más trabajo había, tanto en la biblioteca como en el estudio fotográfico, jamás fue tan importante… y atemorizante. Aun así no pensaba dejar que los nervios se apoderaran de ella porque debía hablar algo importante con su sobrina, la misma que encontró en la sala jugando a los videojuegos.

**-¿Puedo jugar?-** preguntó Quinn sentándose en el sofá al lado de Rose que asintió sonriente sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Fabray tomó el mando libre y esperó a que su sobrina comenzara una partida nueva antes de empezar a hablar. **–Pero solo una partida porque después quiero hablar algo importante contigo, Rosie.**

**-Lo sé. Mis sentidos arácnidos lo detectan-** afirmó Rose robándose una sonrisa por parte de su tía. **–Siéntate, juega conmigo mientras me cuentas eso tan importante que te trae hasta aquí. Sabes que te prestare atención y que todo lo que tengas para decirme lo tomare muy en serio si así lo deseas.**

**-Odio cuando hablas de esa forma tan madura para tu edad. Me recuerda que estas dejando de ser una niña-** murmuró Quinn con una sonrisa triste. **–Mmm… No es fácil para mí, ¿Ok? Es algo importante. ¿Puedo…? Quiero saber que… Rose, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué opinas de Rachel?**

**-¿Nuestra Rachel?-** preguntó Rose poniéndole pausa al juego para mirar directamente a su tía. Quinn la miró sorprendida por ese _"Nuestra"_ antes de asentir con la cabeza. **–Me cae bien. Es amable, divertida, cada vez que la veo me pregunta como estoy y si voy bien en la escuela. Además es muy hermosa…**

_-Sí que lo es-_ pensó Quinn con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

**-Y por sobre todas las cosas, para ser una muggle, ella nos entiende… y no salió corriendo antes tanto frikismo junto-** continuó Rose haciendo reír a Quinn que dejó el mando a un lado. Una vez que tuvo las manos libre le hizo señas a su sobrina para que se recostara en su pecho. Cosa que le pequeña hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, sobre todo cuando sintió los dedos de Quinn jugando en su pelo. **–Ahora que ya sabes lo que pienso de ella, ¿Puedo saber yo por qué la pregunta?**

_¿Cómo decirle a una niña de trece años que quieres pedirle a una chica que sea tu novia? Sobre todo si la chica en cuestión es la famosa actriz Rachel Berry, a quien decías detestar solo para no asumir lo que sentías en realidad,_ pensó Quinn sintiendo los nervios mucho más acentuados en su estómago en compañía de un enorme nudo que no podía eliminar con nada. Aun así sabía que era algo que debía hacer porque quería hacer las cosas bien con Rachel ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad. No quería arruinar nada esta vez, quería dejarles en claro a todos a quien pertenecía, sobre todo para que en un futuro cercano no hubiera más Marley's que arruinaran lo que ella está creando con Rachel.

**-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez con Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn tratando de controlar su voz mientras que Rose entre sus brazos asentía con los ojos cerrados. **–Nos preguntaste cuanto hacia que nos gustábamos, ¿Puedo saber porque preguntaste eso si apenas habías compartido menos de media hora con nosotras?**

**-No lo sé. Había visto a mis compañeros de clases comportarse como ustedes, jugando a ese eterno _"te peleo pero me gustas",_ ¿Entiendes? Ustedes me llevaron a pensar que quizás estaban jugando a eso-** respondió Rose acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Quinn antes de que la rubia siguiera acariciándole el pelo. **-¿Hice bien en preguntar…? No, la pregunta más importante es si acerté en mi pregunta.**

**-Cuando hablamos hace tiempo atrás, antes del primer entrenamiento de Quidditch… Recuerdas esa conversación, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Quinn y Rose asintió una vez más, ésta vez también sonrió de lado. **–Dijiste ****_"_****_¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?"_****, te dije que sí y me preguntaste que había entre Rachel y yo. En ese momento no había nada…**

**-¿Y ahora?-** interrumpió Rose mirando a Quinn que se ruborizó ligeramente. **–Sé que hay algo entre ustedes. Lo supe desde esa vez que las descubrí tomadas de la mano. Creo que Rachel y tú deberían aprender a mentir mejor porque realmente son malísimas mintiendo… ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que hay entre ustedes?**

**-Eres una niña hermosa, inteligente y eres el amor de mi vida. Eso jamás lo olvides, ¿Ok?-** afirmó Quinn dejando un beso en la frente de su sobrina. **–Es por eso que debo preguntarte algo muy importante… ¿Aceptarías a Rachel como tu…?**

**-¿Novia?-** interrumpió Rose sentándose de golpe en el sofá mientras que Quinn frente a ella la miraba sorprendida sin poder formular su pregunta completamente.** -¡Por dios, no! Ella es tuya, tía Lucy. Yo no… O sea, es hermosa pero no podría con la culpa de saber que la mujer que está a mi lado es el amor imposible de mi tía. **

**-Detente-** ordenó Fabray tomando a su sobrina de los hombros zarandeándola ligeramente. **–Rose, Rose. No hablaba de Rachel como tu novia, hablaba de pedirle que fuera la mía. Estoy enamorada de ella, ¿Entiendes? Y la primera vez lo arruine, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.**

**-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tu novia?-** preguntó Rose soltándose del agarre de su tía para levantarse del sofá y mirar a Quinn seriamente. **-¡¿Tu novia?! Rachel Berry, ¿TU NOVIA?-** y cuando la rubia pensó que la pequeña no aprobaría su romance con la morena, Rose se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. **–¡Rachel será mi tía! ¡Tendré una tía gnomo! ¡Oh, por dios! Imagino que vas a pedírselo y que estarás pensando hacerlo de una manera extraordinaria porque Rachel… ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Rachel Berry! Por fin tendré una persona no friki en casa…**

Quinn sonrió completamente emocionada abrazando a su sobrina al saber que la pequeña estaba igual o más contenta que ella con todo ese asunto. Desde el primer momento que su mente proyecto a Rachel como su novia supo que debía hablar con Rose, saber qué opinaba la pequeña y al mismo tiempo quería hacerla participe de todo eso.

**-¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia?-** indagó Rose una vez pasada la emoción porque el sueño la invadió de repente.

**-Mañana voy a verla por la tarde. Quizás si me armo de valor, y ella no me revolea las margaritas por la cabeza, le pida que sea mi novia-** fue la respuesta de Quinn omitiendo la parte más importante de todo eso: el temor a ser rechazada. Después de todo Rachel seguía molesta con ella por lo que paso con Marley. **–Tendrás que desearme suerte.**

**-No la necesitas-** afirmó Rose con sinceridad y una sonrisa en sus labios. **–Cuando sea grande quiero encontrar ese tipo de amor que ustedes comparten, ese amor verdadero por así decirlo, porque sin importar cuantas veces discutan, peleen o se alejen siempre regresan a donde está la otra y eso es por algo… Y una vez que encuentre ese amor, no lo dejare ir.**

**_*Fin flashback*_**

**-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras,…-** preguntó Rose una vez que Rachel completamente nerviosa se unió a las dos Fabray. La morena al escuchar la invitación miro sorprendida, primero a Quinn y después a la pequeña que agregó con algo de timidez: **–… Tía Rachel?**

* * *

Hola... Antes que nada, perdón por el retraso y gracias por la paciencia.

Gracias también por el apoyo y los reviews :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	28. 28 - Lima

_Fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba. _

_Fue perderme en tu amor, simplemente paso y toda tuya ya soy…_

* * *

_Para vos... para que la inspiración en el estudio no te abandone. Te quiero, buzón ;)_

* * *

**28\. Lima**

* * *

Jamás pensó que un simple e insignificante vuelo a Lima la tendría tan paralizada como lo estaba en ese momento, y poco y nada tenía que ver con su trabajo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llegaría al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Hudson, sacaría algunas fotografías de prueba y nada más, algo simple a lo que estaba acostumbrada hacer. Lo que realmente la tenía así era la idea de que vería a los padres de Rachel por primera vez.

No sabía cómo debía comportarte y Santana tampoco le había dicho como debía hacerlo. Lo único que le dijo fue _"De todos los perdedores con los que salió Rachel, tú eres la menos perdedora"._ Quinn ni siquiera se molestó por eso pero aun así maldijo no haber estado presente cuando Santana habló de Brittany con Josefina, de esa forma ella podría haber torturado a la latina a su antojo, o al menos habría tenido material para burlarse de ella y con eso obligarla a que le dijera que hacer. Pero eso no había pasado y ella no tenía ningún tipo de información a su favor con el cual obligar a latina a ayudarla.

Rachel tampoco estaba a su lado para decirle como debía comportarte frente a sus padres. La morena había viajado la mañana anterior para _"organizar todo"_. Quinn no supo si ese _"Organizar todo"_ significaba que hablaría con sus padres antes de que ella llegara, o si en realidad se refería a organizar cosas de la boda de Hudson. Realmente deseaba que fuera la primera opción porque había una gigantesca diferencia entre presentarse como _"Quinn Fabray, la fotógrafa de la boda"_ y _"Quinn… Quinn Fabray, la… la novia de Rachel". _No, no había tiempo para tartamudeos. Si tartamudeaba quedaría en ridículo frente a sus suegros y… ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Sus suegros!

**-Otra vez comenzó a temblar-** escuchó que decían a su lado. **–Britt, la controlas tú o y lo hago yo a mi manera.**

**-Yo me encargo, San-** afirmó la menor de las Fabray antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de su hermana de manera cariñosa. **–Quinn… Quinnie… Cielo, ¿Estas bien?**

**-Sue… Suegros-** balbuceó la rubia de ojos verdes ganándose la atención de Santana. **–Yo no…**

**-Escucha, eso tiene una fácil solución-** aseguró la latina con una tranquilidad para nada propia de ella. Tranquilidad que solo le duró unos segundos. **–Estamos en un avión a no sé cuántos metros de altura, si te da miedo conocer a los padres de Rachel te arrojo desde aquí y ya está. Luego podemos decir que quisiste ir al baño y te equivocaste de puerta. Como eres media tonta se lo creerán.**

**-¡Santana!-** se escandalizó Brittany con el entrecejo fruncido mientras que Quinn, sentada a su lado, parecía al borde del desmayo. **–Tranquila, leoncito. Esa latina odiosa solo está bromeando- **afirmó Britt abrazando a su hermana. **–Todo estará bien, ¿Ok? Eres encantadora y le caerás bien. Además eres una Fabray y los Fabray no nos intimidamos ante nadie… Papá siempre nos decía eso, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

Quinn asintió y abrazo a su hermana susurrándole un "Gracias" mientras que la tranquilidad poco a poco aparecía en ella, o al menos eso quería creer. Por lo menos Brittany había sido de más ayuda que Santana y agradecía haberse sentado entre la latina y Britt porque de esa forma podía vengarse al no dejarle a Santana estar cerca de su novia y acariciarla o besarla como estaba segura que deseaba.

Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana donde descansó por el resto del viaje. Podía sentir como Santana se movía inquieta a su lado y sonrió orgullosa para sí misma cuando pensó que su tortura estaba haciendo efecto en la latina. Aun así no quería ser mala con la chica y hacerle pagar los platos rotos de su nerviosismo, fue por eso mismo que, aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en el hombro de su hermana, tomó la mano de Santana y la pasó por encima de sus piernas hasta unirla con la de Brittany. No dijo ni una palabra más, simplemente sonrió y se permitió dormir el resto del viaje.

Supo que llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, o simplemente le hubiera seguir en el avión un poco más, cuando Brittany la tomó de la mano para salir del aeropuerto de Dayton. No supo si fueron los nervios por saber que se aproximaba el momento en el cual vería a los padres de Rachel o si fue la falta de comida en su cuerpo lo que le provocó un repentino mareo que solo le duró unos segundos. Se detuvo en seco cuando eso pasó, y al minuto y medio estaba devorando una barra de chocolate que Brittany le había dado.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?-** preguntó Kurt que las esperaba al lado de una camioneta negra. El chico se acercó a donde estaban las tres chicas y saludó a cada una con un beso en la mejilla. **-¿Estas bien, rubia?**

**-Sí, solo está algo histérica-** respondió Santana por Quinn justo antes de empezar a guardar el equipaje en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. **–Estuvo nerviosa todo el viaje porque va a conocer a sus suegros. ¡Ja!**

**-Créeme que no es la única. Creo que la sala de los Berry tiene un pozo de más o menos un metro de tan ir y venir por parte de Rachel-** informó Kurt sentándose detrás del volante para comenzar el viaje en auto hasta Lima. **–No ha parado de dar vueltas desde que se despertó. Lo único que escuché de su parte fueron gritos histéricos. Hiram y Leroy salieron a pasear y me dejaron solo con ella, creo que prefieren más discutir entre ellos que con Rachel.**

**-¿Cómo está ella?- **preguntó Quinn moviendo los dedos sobre su pierna completamente nerviosa. **–¿Falta mucho para llegar? Quiero verla ya… Necesito verla.**

**-Créeme que ella está igual o peor que tú-** señaló Kurt poniendo en marcha la camioneta una vez que Santana se subió al vehículo. **–¿Por qué no la llamas por teléfono? Así te tranquilizas tú y se tranquiliza ella.**

**-No puede- **afirmó Santana con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios girándose en el asiento para mirar a Quinn que la fulminó con la mirada. **–Yo tengo su teléfono… y antes de que obligues a devolvérselo escucha la razón principal por la cual se lo quite.**

**-Dime.**

**-Porque no estoy de ánimos para escuchar empalagosas palabras cursis-** explico la latina sentándose correctamente en el asiento de copiloto mientras que Quinn detrás de ella gruñía y Brittany murmuraba por lo bajo. Santana estaba por agregar algo más cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. **–Si no es Rachel, roza en el palo y casi gol-** Aceptó la llamada colocándose el teléfono en su oído pero rápidamente lo quitó de ahí cuando se escucharon gritos desesperados. **–¡Mierda! Parece que es día de la histeria hoy. Estas en altavoz, Roxont. Habla ahora antes de que termine de gestionar la lista de insultos que planeo soltarte.**

**-¡Quinn! ¡Necesito a Quinn! ¿Dónde está Quinn? La llamo y no me contesta-** gritó Isabelle completamente histérica del otro lado. Por los ruidos que se escuchaban del otro lado parecía estar en un lugar concurrido o algo similar. **–Rápido, que no puedo demorarme mucho tiempo. Estoy en el baño.**

**-Dime que pasa- **ordenó Quinn serenándose para atender como era debido a su prima. **–No se supone que hoy almorzarías con Samantha, ¿Qué haces llamándome?**

**-Por eso te llamo. Estoy con ella y estaba hablando y hablando, y yo no dejaba de mirarle la boca con ganas de besarla- **soltó Isabelle con rapidez mientras que Quinn le arrebata el móvil de la mano a Santana para quitarle el altavoz y fuera solo una conversación entre ella y su prima sin los comentarios de la latina. **–Estaba en altavoz, ¿Cierto? Lo olvide. ¡Oh, por dios! Soy una…**

**-No eres nada, cállate-** ordenó Quinn con el aparato pegado a su oreja mientras que con la mano que tenía libre le pegaba manotazos a Santana que no paraba de reírse. **–Primero, relájate. Es de Samantha de quien estamos hablando.**

**-¡Por eso mismo!-** gritó Isabelle obligando a Quinn a alejarse del móvil para no perder el oído. **-¡Porque es ella!**

**-La conoces desde hace años, Belle. Respira profundo y tranquilízate-** ordenó de nuevo Fabray respirando profundo. **–Si te pones muy nerviosa arruinaras la cita, así que tranquilízate o te dejo hablando con Santana y ella no es tan paciente como yo.**

**-No, Santana no, por favor-** rogó Isabelle.

**-Entonces escucha. Vas a tranquilizarte, cortaras esta llamada y si sientes ganas de besarla, la besas y ya, ¿Está claro? Vamos, Isabelle. Los Roxont no tienen miedo y más si son parientes de los Fabray. No estés nerviosa, ¿Ok?**

**-_"Tienes orejas grandes" _le dijo el conejo al burro-** murmuró Brittany haciendo reír tanto a Santana como a Kurt. Le quito el teléfono a Quinn, quien le regaló una mirada asesina, y se dispuso a hablar con su prima. **–Habla Britt. Bésala y ya, Isabelle. Samantha quiere que lo hagas, créeme.**

**-¿Tú crees eso?-** cuestionó Isabelle con timidez.

**-Claro que sí. Avanza y veras que habrá valido la pena-** aseguró Brittany con una sonrisa. **–Ahora corta la llamada y más tarde hablamos para saber cómo salió todo, ¿Ok? Te queremos, Belle. Todo estará bien.**

Brittany le devolvió el teléfono a Santana justo antes de robarle un beso. Quinn al ver la escena sonrió justo antes de perder la vista por la ventanilla deseando llegar rápido, solo para poder ver Rachel de una maldita vez. Necesitaba algo que la relajara, algo que la hiciera olvidar de todo lo que sucedía o estaba por suceder. Fue por eso mismo que sacó su cámara fotográfica del estuche y se encargó de retratar cada cosa que se le cruzaba en el camino. Por ejemplo, Kurt al volante cantando, Santana tocando una batería imaginaria, Britt moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, un nuevo beso por parte de la latina y Brittany, la carretera, los jardines de las casas de Lima, el jardín de la casa de los Berry…

**-¡Oh, por dios!-** susurró aterrorizada cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y antes de que la cámara se le escurriera de las manos, Brittany se la quitó guardándola en su sitio. **-¡Dios mío! Llegamos… ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué tan rápido?**

En cuanto la camioneta de Kurt se detuvo frente a su casa, Rachel solo pensó en una cosa: Ver a Quinn. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla, sentirla cerca. Algo que necesitaba hacer con urgencia, sobre todo después de que había llamado a la chica cientos de veces y ésta no le había contestado ninguna. Razón por la cual tendría alguna que otro sermón para con su novia.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir ese tipo de necesidad respecto a una pareja, el querer saber a diario de ella, a cada hora, o simplemente pensarla todo el tiempo sin importar si el pensamiento era bueno o malo. Quinn había logrado llevarla hasta el borde de un abismo donde la única salida era arrojarse si o si, ¿Y lo mejor de eso? Lo mejor era saber que justo antes de chocar con el suelo, los brazos de Quinn la sostendrían con fuerzas para no dejarla caer.

No sabía que existía ese tipo de amor, no conocía ese tipo de amor, y ahora lo estaba viviendo todo gracias a Quinn. La misma que bajó completamente pálida de la camioneta de Hummel, para su preocupación. Dejó a sus padres en sala y corrió en busca de su rubia para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica. Cuando llego a donde estaba, Quinn le sonrió apenas unos segundos antes de desplomarse en el suelo para susto de Rachel.

**-¡Quinn!-** gritó la morena completamente desesperada mientras que Santana cargaba a la rubia en sus brazos y la metía rápidamente al interior de la casa de los padres de Rachel. La morena fue la primera en acercarse a su novia cuando la latina la recostó en el sofá. **–Quinn, amor, despierta. ¡Papi, dile a papá que me ayude! ¿Por qué no despierta?**

**-Santana, Kurt… Lleven a Rachel a la otra habitación-** ordenó Hiram volviendo a la sala con un maletín en la mano. **–Tú, rubia, quédate aquí- **agregó mirando a Britt que asintió.

**-No me voy. Suéltenme-** protestó Rachel cuando Santana la tomó del brazo arrastrándola lejos de donde estaba Quinn inconsciente. Se retorció tanto entre los brazos de sus amigos que se soltó y corrió al sofá donde su chica estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco. **–Quinnie, cielo, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué pasó?**

**-Si te quedas aquí a su lado nada de interrogatorio policial, Rachel-** advirtió Hiram con seriedad. **-¿Quién es el medico aquí? ¿Tú o yo? Relájate que solo es un desmayo. Quinn… Eres Quinn, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Hiram mirando a la rubia que asintió con los ojos cerrados. **–Perfecto. Ahora dime, ¿Desayunaste esta mañana?**

**-Si-** respondió Quinn por lo bajo mientras Rachel la tomaba de la mano. Cosa que la hizo sonreír.

**-¡Mentira!-** replicó Santana desde un rincón con la mandíbula apretada. **–Está mintiendo, no desayunó nada porque tenía el estómago cerrado a causa de los nervios.**

**-¿Nervios?**

**-No ha parado de pensar que los vería a ustedes- **respondió la latina señalando con la cabeza a Hiram y Leroy que la miraron confusos. **–Le daba pánico conocer a sus suegros.**

**-Gracias, Santana-** susurró Quinn por lo bajo completamente sonrojada, sobre todo cuando las miradas de los señores Berry y la de Rachel fueron a parar a la suya. **–Lo siento. Yo no quería meter la pata y arruinarlo todo. Mírame ahora, desmayada en el sofá frente a tus padres.**

**-¿O sea que pensaste que éramos algún tipo de ogros?-** preguntó Leroy desde un rincón con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. **–Santana, dime, tú que la conoces más que nosotros, ¿Fue eso lo que pensó?**

**-Exactamente, papi-** respondió la latina con una sonrisa de lado haciendo palidecer más a Quinn. **-Los veía como Fallon.**

**-Santana…**

**-No, Rach, déjame hablar a mí-** interrumpió Quinn levantándose del sofá con cierta dificultad. **–Primero, Santana, Fallon era un gigante de dos cabezas y el señor Berry habló de ogro. Hasta donde mi inteligencia llega, gigante y ogro no son lo mismo.**

**-Son primos-** replicó la latina restándole importancia pero sin dar su brazo a torcer. **–Eso es lo de menos, lo que aquí importa es que te daba miedo conocer a los padres de Rachel y la pregunta es, ¿Por qué? Como acabas de ver no son ogros ni gigantes, ni tampoco van a matarte porque estés tomando la mano de su única hija.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en el avión?-** renegó Quinn por lo bajo justo antes de sentir el brazo de Rachel rodeando su cintura y los labios de ésta en su mejilla dándole un beso tranquilizador. **–Gracias, Frodo. Lo necesitaba.**

**-Y yo te necesitaba a ti, friki-** aseguró Rachel rodeando completamente a Quinn con sus dos brazos haciéndola quedar de espalda al resto. Quizás de esa forma la rubia se tranquilizaría. Se puso de puntas de pie y fue dejando besos por todo el rostro de su chica hasta llegar a sus labios donde dejó un pequeño beso**. -¿Estas mejor? Me asustaste.**

**-Besos regenerativos, ¿Eh?-** bromeó Quinn sonriendo apenas mientras correspondía el abrazo de Rachel. **–Acabo de hacer el ridículo, ¿No? Realmente lo siento, pero es que no paraba de pensar que iba a conocer a tus padres y que es posible que no les caiga bien, entonces todo eso me superó. Encima me desmayo nada más llegar. Linda presentación, ¿No te parece? Ahora pensaran que soy una…**

**-Pensaran que eres la cosita más adorable que conocieron después de mi-** interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa encantadora. **–Confía en mí, les caerás bien. Ahora respira tranquila, termina de recuperarte y… Veras que no son unos ogros como pensabas.**

Quinn sonrió, más por inercia que por otra cosa, mientras Rachel volvía a llenarle el rostro de besos haciéndola sonreír. Sabía que a sus espaldas estaban los padres de la morena pero no quería detenerse a pensar en eso porque sabía que volvería a desmayarse, y demasiado ya había hecho el ridículo sin ni siquiera haber pasado una hora en el lugar.

Cuando Rachel termino de repartir besos por todo su rostro, y de tranquilizarla, Quinn se giró para enfrentarse una vez más a los señores Berry. Quería hacerlo bien y ya no meter más la pata, de paso también quería demostrarles que ella no era igual o más idiota que Finn Hudson. Por otro lado el sudor en sus manos y el temblor en sus piernas la acompañaban en todo momento.

Caminó hasta los señores Berry, con Rachel tomada de su mano izquierda, y les ofreció a los hombres su mano derecha, no sin antes pasarla disimuladamente por sus pantalones para eliminar el sudor que había en ella. Leroy fue el primero en devolverle el saludo acompañado de una sonrisa amable que dejó al descubierto varias arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Hiram por otro lado no sonrió y cuando tomó la mano de Quinn la apretó un poco más de lo debido.

**-Soy Quinn Fabray- **se presentó la rubia controlando el tono de voz. El ligero apretón que Rachel dejó en su mano la ayudó a continuar. **–Y soy la… La novia de Rachel. Un gusto conocerlos, señores Berry.**

**-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no soy bueno mintiendo-** soltó Hiram mirando a Quinn de arriba a abajo, levantó ambas cejas y después se alejó sin siquiera disculparse por su comentario o hablar con nadie. Solamente llamó a una persona de todos los que estaban allí. **–Santana, ven conmigo.**

**-Me disculpo por la actitud de mi esposo, Quinn-** afirmó Leroy cuando Hiram se perdió de vista junto con la latina. **–Él es menos… Flexible en lo que respecta a Rachel, y créeme cuando te digo que si tú estabas nerviosa por conocernos, él estaba mucho más nervioso por conocerte a ti. Pregúntale a Rachel si no me crees.**

**-Es verdad-** coincidió la morena con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mirando hacia donde su padre había desaparecido. **–No sabía cómo abordar tu tema y buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo. No sé porque ahora se comporta de esa forma. Iré a hablar con él y le diré un par de cositas…**

**-Tú te quedas aquí con tu novia y dejas a tu padre en su oficina. Además ya sabes cómo somos… Aunque yo soy peor pero ahora estoy controlado, hija-** bromeó Leroy mirando hacia donde estaban Kurt y Brittany hablando. **-¿Tú ya no saludas, Kurt? ¿Y quién es esa rubia hermosa que te acompaña?**

**-Soy Brittany, la novia de Santana y hermana de Quinn-** se presentó la menor de las Fabray ofreciéndole a Leroy su mano junto con una sonrisa encantadora. **–San me dijo que ustedes eran sus nuevos padres así que supongo que yo seré su nuera también, ¿O no?**

**-Mmm… claro- **respondió el padre de Rachel algo aturdido justo antes de que Kurt se acercara y lo abrazara. **-¿Cómo ha estado mi gurú de la moda? ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Rachel se porta bien en Nueva York o está dando problemas?**

**-Los mismos de siempre. Ya se lo contare con más calma esta noche, Leroy-** respondió Hummel solo para molestar a la morena que le sacó la lengua. **–Te contaría todo ahora pero tengo que irme. Soy el padrino de la boda y debo encargarme de algunas cosas. ¿Los veo esta noche para cenar?**

**-Sí, me encantaría que vinieras. La primera cena en casa con mis nuevas nueras-** señaló Leroy apuntando con sus manos tanto a Quinn como a Brittany. **–Además quiero saber cómo son cada una desde tu punto de vista.**

**-No te basta con lo que yo te dije, ¿No?-** cuestionó Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó un poco a Leroy y, sin despegarse de Quinn, le susurró: **-No me avergüences en frente de mi chica.**

**-Déjalo-** susurró Quinn completamente divertida dándole un beso en la cabeza a la morena.** –Responderé todo lo que quiera que responda. Creo que él me da menos miedo que tu otro padre.**

Rachel se contagió de la risa de Quinn justo antes de robarle un beso. Después de eso se dirigió hacia su antiguo dormitorio donde Santana y ella dormirían esa noche, mientras que Brittany y Quinn dormirían en la habitación de invitados. Santana regresó junto a ellas minutos después con una sonrisa traviesa que se acentuó más cuando miró a Quinn. Después de eso la latina tomó la mano de su novia y justas salieron de la casa sin decir a donde iban.

**-¿Sigues nerviosa?-** preguntó Rachel sentada en su cama mientras Quinn inspeccionaba el dormitorio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Ya no tanto. Aunque admito que tu padre… Hiram, me da algo de miedo- **confesó en un susurro. Rachel estiró su mano para que Quinn la tomase. Una vez que la rubia lo hizo, tiró de ella cayendo ambas sobre la cama riendo. **–Creo que le caigo mal, y el haberme desmayado no ayudó mucho.**

**-Olvídate de eso. Mejor dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?-** indagó la morena algo preocupada mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama con Quinn encima de ella. **–No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Quinn. No hablo del desmayo, eso ocurre cuando menos lo esperas. Hablo de no desayunar, de no comer nada. No vuelvas a hacerlo.**

**-¿Preocupada, Berry?-** preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa arrogante jugando con el flequillo de Rachel. La morena asintió e inconscientemente sus manos fueron a parar a la cintura de su novia para terminar rodeándola con los brazos. **–Está bien, lo lamento. Prometo no volver asustarte así solo si prometes acompañarme a la casa de tu tonto ex novio. Tengo que hacer las pruebas finales para las fotos, el reconocimiento final del lugar antes de la boda y no quiero ir sola.**

**-Olvidas que soy la dama de honor y debo estar allí también-** afirmó Rachel. **–Es obvio que iré contigo así que eso no cuenta como promesa. **

**-¿Las damas de honor no deben estar desde el principio ayudando a la novia para que todo salga perfecto?-** preguntó Fabray tratando de no cerrar los ojos al sentir los dedos de la morena jugar en su espalda. **–Digo, estuviste en Nueva York todo este tiempo y no aquí, ayudando a la novia.**

**-Eso es porque acepte ser la dama de honor solo si me presentaba el día de la boda, sin tener que viajar antes, recorrer lugar, arreglar flores, elegir las invitaciones. Hay más damas de honor aparte de mí, que se encarguen ellas de eso. Yo solo tengo que encargarme de ser la estrella, como siempre-** fue la respuesta de la morena haciendo sonreír a Quinn. Sonrisa que solo duró unos segundos, algo que llamó la atención de Rachel. **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Mmm… Tú ya te olvidaste de Finn, ¿Cierto? Me refiero a que no iras a interrumpir la boda o algo así, ¿No?-** susurró Quinn reflejando esa mirada triste que tanto entristeció a Rachel también. **–Lo siento, es solo que a mi cabeza viene esa noche en Central Park, donde estabas completamente destrozada porque… Porque el amor de tu vida iba a casarse con otra persona que no eras tú. Realmente lo lamento si mi duda te ofende pero…**

**-Shhh…-** interrumpió Rachel mordiéndose el labio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Quinn con ternura. **–Hay un momento en la vida de uno donde cree que lo que siente, es lo que realmente es. Luego llega algo, o alguien, y te hace ver que estabas equivocada. Hasta mucho después de esa noche en Central Park yo creía que Finn era el amor de mi vida, ya sea por costumbre, obstinamiento o como quieras llamarlo. A medida que fueron pasando los días, y a medida que te ibas metiendo en mi vida sin proponértelo, llegó a mí la revelación que Finn no era más que mi ex novio el cual no quería dejar ir porque pensaba que él era la última oportunidad que tenía para encontrar el amor, pero adivina qué.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Quinn ocultando una sonrisa.

**-Conocí a una rubia hermosa de ojos verdes que me dio vuelta la cabeza. O sea, la conocí mejor porque ya la conocía desde antes pero peleábamos muchísimo, creo que ella me peleaba solo para tener mi atención. ¿Sabes que fue lo que más me enamoro de ella? Su frikismo, y créeme cuando te digo que la única boda que quiero interrumpir será la suya con otra persona que no sea yo. **

**-¿Tanto la amas?-** preguntó Quinn sabiendo la respuesta mientras se acercaba a los labios de Rachel amagando con robarle un beso.

**-Más de lo que ella se puede imaginar-** fue la respuesta de la morena tomando a Quinn la nuca para acortar la distancia casi inexistente entre su boca y la de su chica.

Olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, se giró en el lugar quedando ella encima de la rubia que se mordió el labio. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de Quinn hasta llegar a las manos de ésta donde entrelazó los dedos. Colocó las manos de las dos, entrelazadas, sobre la cabeza de la rubia y sus besos, que no tenían nada de tiernos, fueron bajando poco a poco por el mentón de su chica hasta llegar al cuello de ésta donde besó y mordió a su antojo.

Quinn, por otro lado, deseo tener las manos libres para poder tocar a la morena como deseaba. Pero varios golpes en la puerta de la habitación las hizo parar, una vez más, completamente frustradas por no llevar a cabo algo que ambas deseaban.

**-Rachel, el almuerzo está listo-** anunció Leroy desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras la morena respiraba profundamente en el cuello de Quinn tratando de normalizar su respiración.

**-Ya vo… Ya vamos, papi-** respondió Rachel sin cambiar ni un poco la posición en la que estaban. Esperó unos segundos hasta que su padre se fue para murmurar por lo bajo**: -Si no nos interrumpen en Nueva York, nos interrumpen aquí. Creo que estamos destinadas a no tener sexo.**

**-Me niego a ese destino-** susurró Quinn con los ojos cerrados antes de sentir los besos de Rachel en el hueco exacto entre el cuello y la mandíbula, aumentando así su excitación. **–Berry, será mejor que no juegues porque no respondo de mí y tus padres andan rondando por la casa. Sobre todo… Hiram, que es el que más me adora de los dos.**

**-Amo cuando te pones irónica-** afirmó Rachel separándose para mirar a su chica que entrecerró los ojos haciéndola reír. Se acercó de nuevo al rostro de la rubia y le robó un beso antes de ponerse de pie arrastrando a Quinn con ella. **–Vamos a almorzar. Luego vamos a la casa de Finn y más tarde, quizás, tú y yo terminemos lo que empezamos.**

**-Querrás decir lo que tú empezaste-** enfatizó Quinn mientras la morena frente a ella se encogía de hombros. **–No haremos nada, ¿Ok, Rachel?**

**-Lo que digas-** fue lo único que dijo la morena tomando la mano de su chica y salir juntas de la habitación.

Quinn soltó un suspiro tras notar el tono de voz de la morena. Parecía que Rachel se había sentido rechazada pero las cosas estaban bastante lejos de ser así. La deseaba de una forma que jamás deseó a nadie pero no quería que en plena escena de amor las interrumpieran cortando absolutamente todo y dejándolas a ambas frustradas. Algo que la morena parecía no entender.

Llegaron al comedor y el señor Berry, Leroy, los estaba esperando con una sonrisa en los labios. Hiram, según había dicho su esposo, tuvo una emergencia de último momento en el hospital y debió salir cuanto antes perdiéndose el almuerzo con su hija y su nuera. Quinn se sorprendió cuando Leroy no la sometió a un interrogatorio y dedujo que quizás estaba esperando a su esposo para hacerlo, o más tarde indagaría a Rachel en privado. Sea cual fuera la razón, fue un alivio para Quinn no tener que responder preguntas a pesar de estar preparada para contestar con la verdad.

Eso era lo que sabía con certeza desde que abandonó su departamento horas antes. Si iba a enfrentarse a sus suegros sabía que debía llevar su mejor arma con ella, y la verdad era su mejor arma. Ahora resultaba que no había un interrogatorio al cual enfrentarse porque su suegro favorito, simplemente porque no tuvo un comentario desagradable para con ella, no la había sometido a uno.

Aunque quisiera no podía evitar pensar en la forma que Hiram le respondió cuando ella dijo que era un placer conocerlos. Debía admitir que de cierta forma esa respuesta la había molestado pero no iba a increpar al padre de Rachel apenas llegada a su casa. No sería adecuado ni correcto, y lo menos que deseaba era tener un enfrentamiento con su suegro en el primer encuentro que ambos compartían. Fue por eso mismo que lo dejó pasar.

Una vez pasado el almuerzo, en el cual Quinn participó haciendo bromas, ambas chicas abandonaron la casa de los señores Berry para dirigirse hacia la casa de Finn donde celebrarían la boda. Por lo que dijo Rachel, el chico quería algo íntimo y familiar.

Durante todo el camino, Quinn, aprovechando que Rachel era la que conducía, se encargó de seguir retratando todo lo que se encontraba en el camino con su cámara favorita que había llevado a Lima aparte de su cámara fotográfica profesional.

**-Quiero hacer el amor contigo-** soltó Fabray de repente ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas detrás de la cámara de fotos que en ese momento apuntaba a Rachel captando el preciso momento en el cual la sorpresa hizo gala de presencia en el rostro de la chica. **–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Rach. Me muero por hacerlo pero no en casa de tus padres o en cualquier otro lado donde hay demasiadas personas. Que le ponga un freno a la situación cuando sabemos que no se llevara a cabo y nos dejara a ambas frustradas no significa que no te desee o te rechace. Así que espero que ese pensamiento no cruce por tu mente de nuevo, ¿Ok?**

Rachel no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Tomó la mano de Quinn y le regaló un beso a modo de disculpas. Si bien ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente, solo se quedó allí un segundo porque al segundo siguiente ya estaba completamente descartado. No tenía razones para pensar tal cosa. Lo sabía y lo sentía con cada beso, caricia o mirada que Quinn le regalaba.

**-¿Preparada para sacarle fotos a mi ex novio con su futura esposa?-** preguntó la morena cambiando de tema. Supo que había hecho bien cuando vio de soslayo la sonrisa de Quinn.

**-¿Y tú? ¿Estas lista para ver como tu ex novio se casa con otra?-** replicó Fabray siguiendo la broma. **–_"Finn Hudson, ¿Acepta por esposa a 'no sé cómo se llama la novia'?" _y la respuesta de Finn es…**

**-_"Yo soy Groot"_-** interrumpió Rachel riéndose. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de su novia. **–No siempre serás la única que se pueda meter con Finn. Yo también quiero mi cuota de diversión, y lamento haberte robado el puesto de friki pero…**

**-Puedes robarme lo que quieras-** susurró Quinn por lo bajo antes de recibir un beso de Rachel en su mano. **–Ya me robaste el corazón así que…**

**-Te diría lo mismo pero…-** empezó la morena poniendo en alerta a su chica. Sonrió de lado con picardía y miró a Quinn antes de terminar su frase: **-No puedes robar algo que te fue dado, ¿O sí?**

* * *

Perdón por el retraso y gracias a todos por la paciencia :)

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	29. 29 - La hora de la verdad

_Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas. __  
Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más, y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio.  
y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más  
y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar…_

* * *

**29\. La hora de la verdad**

* * *

**-Bien. Ahora necesito que poses al lado de las rosas-** indicó Quinn con su cámara fotográfica en una mano mientras que con la otra daba indicaciones. **– Bien, así… Así está perfecto. Ahora sonríe.**

Su modelo, por así decirlo, acató las órdenes de la rubia completamente risueña y con un ramo margaritas en la mano que dejó a un costado para concentrarse en las rosas con las cuales debía posar para una nueva tanda de fotografías. Un carraspeo de garganta interrumpió el maravilloso trabajo que Quinn estaba realizando en el lugar.

**-Lo siento pero, ¿No se supone que debes tomarnos fotografías a mí y a Finn, y no solo a la dama de honor?-** cuestionó la futura esposa de Hudson la cual Quinn había olvidado el nombre. Tampoco es que se moliera los sesos tratando de recordarlo.

**-Lo haría pero tu novio, futuro esposo, no está aquí… Y lamentablemente me olvide mi silbato para perros en casa-** fue la respuesta de Quinn importándole muy poco si sonaba grosera o no. Le dio la espalda a la prometida de Finn y continuó fotografiando a Rachel que ocultó su rostro detrás de las rosas. **–Búscalo y cuando lo encuentres, me avisas y comenzamos con las fotos. Mientras tanto déjame hacer mi trabajo.**

Rodó los ojos sin prestar atención a la prometida de Finn y siguió sacándole fotos a una Rachel completamente divertida y entregada a la cámara, para alegría de Quinn. Después de un rato posando junto a las rosas, donde la morena arrancó una mirando hacia todos lados asegurándose de no ser descubierta, Berry se acercó a su chica lentamente. Tan lento que para Quinn fue una tortura, sobre todo cuando la morena comenzó a pasar con delicadeza la rosa por su cuello erizándole la piel.

**\- ¿Puedo saber la razón de por qué siempre eliges margaritas?-** preguntó Rachel acercándose a su chica a quien tomó de la cintura pegándola más a ella mientras miraba como dichas flores descansaban cuidadosamente en el suelo. **–O sea, a mí me encantan pero quiero saber porque las eliges tú.**

**-Mmm… porque son hermosas y las personas no saben apreciarlas como se deben-** respondió Quinn con la cámara fotográfica en una mano mientras que con la otra quitaba el flequillo de Rachel con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. **–Además leí por ahí que simbolizan la unidad, el perfecto equilibrio entre belleza y sencillez. También decía que estaba relacionada con la poesía y la literatura…**

**-Algo que te gusta muchísimo-** interrumpió la morena dejando un beso en el mentón de su chica que sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras asentía. **-¿Qué más decía eso que leíste?**

**-Mmm… decía que…- **Quinn entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había leído tiempo atrás. **–¡Ah, sí! Decía que activaba la concentración y el intelecto, y que las margaritas blancas son símbolos de amistad y sentimientos inocentes mientras que las amarillas están preguntándote _"¿Me amas?"_ No sé si lo que leí es cierto o no pero a mí me gusta creer que sí.**

**-Espera… todas las que me regalaste son blancas. ¿Eso significa que tienes solamente sentimientos inocentes y de amistad para conmigo?-** preguntó Rachel entrecerrando los ojos mientras se alejaba unos centímetros del rostro de Quinn que sonrió de lado.

**-Es cierto, todas fueron de pétalos blancos pero… todas tiene el centro amarillo, ¿O no?-** replicó Quinn abrazando con ambos brazos la cintura de su chica que rodó los ojos haciéndose la difícil. Su réplica no tenía nada de lógica, y lo sabía. Sabía que la mayoría de las margaritas tenían el centro amarillo independientemente del color de sus pétalos y que eso no significaba nada pero realmente deseaba que Rachel le dijera que la amaba. **–Así que como las margaritas que te regale tienen algo amarillo y no es toda blanca, estás obligada a responder lo que te está preguntando… ¿Me amas?**

**-Más de lo que la _sabelotodo y friki_ Fabray se imagina-** susurró Rachel con los ojos cerrados completamente entregada a los besos que Quinn se había encargado de repartir por todo su rostro pasando por su cuello y mandíbula. Se estremeció completamente cuando la risa de la rubia choco directamente en su cuello, cálida y tiernamente. **-¿Y tú? ¿Me amas?**

**-Eternamente, muggle-** fue la respuesta de Fabray antes de hacerse dueña de los labios de la morena que sonrió en el beso. Un nuevo carraspeo a espaldas de ellas las interrumpió justo antes de Quinn mordiera el labio de su chica y tirase de él. **–Y las interrupciones continúan. Creo que empiezo a odiar Lima-** ese comentario hizo reír a Rachel que le robó un beso a su chica antes de que ésta se girara para enfrentarse a quien había osado interrumpir su momento con la morena. **–Dime…**

**-Kitty-** susurró Rachel ayudando a la rubia que asintió.

**-Tiene nombre de gato- **señaló de una manera que solo Rachel la escuchó, y tuvo que ocultar su propia risa cuando la morena ahogó la suya en su hombro.** -Gracias… Dime, Kitty.**

**-Finn ya viene en camino. Estaba corriendo cerca del lago-** informó la futura esposa de Finn mirando hacia su espalda donde el chico se acercaba corriendo a la casa. **–Es todo un deportista, ¿No les parece?**

**-Si fuera deportista no tendría ese cuerpo tan cuadrado-** susurró Quinn justo cuando Kitty las dejó a solas nuevamente. **–Es un maldito rectángulo vertical.**

Rachel rio con ganas justo antes de abrazar a su chica por la cintura y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Quinn ahogando su risa una vez más. Fabray necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no ceder y tomar a Rachel allí mismo en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa. Su autocontrol estuvo a punto de irse por la cañería cuando la morena le dejó un beso en su cuello antes de separarse, pero cuando quiso rendirse completamente vio a lo lejos a Finn Hudson siendo recibido por su prometida en la puerta de su casa.

**-Sigo preguntándome que fue lo que le viste-** murmuró Quinn con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

**-Antes no era tan…**

**-¿Idiota?-** interrumpió la rubia causando la risa de Rachel.

**-No seas mala. No te metas con mi ex's porque yo no me meto con los tuyos-** bromeó la morena dándole un toque en la nariz a su chica que se colgó la cámara en cuello y la tiró para atrás así podía rodar completamente la cintura de Rachel con sus brazos. **–Como decía, Finn era más amigable y menos posesivo antes. Daba placer estar a su lado y puede que no lo creas pero no me importaba su físico, era más la compañía, esa sensación de saber que sin importar qué, él me apoyaría.**

**-Literal-** susurró Quinn con algo de molestia haciendo reír una vez más a la morena. **– Si, si… muy gracioso. Te odio.**

**-Mentira. Me amas… y yo te amo a ti-** afirmó Rachel en un susurro acercando su boca a la de Quinn que cerró los ojos cuando Berry le robó un beso. **–Y admito que verte completamente celosa me encanta muchísimo. Sobre todo cuando frunces los labios y asesinas a todos con tu mirada-** le robó un nuevo beso a su chica que frunció el entrecejo por lo que la morena había dicho anteriormente. **-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con las fotos así nos vamos cuanto antes de aquí? Quiero hablar con mi padre.**

**-¿Cuál de…? Ok, sea cual sea de los dos no me gustaría estar en su lugar. Esa cara de gnomo maléfico no presagia nada bueno. Ahora vamos a continuar con las fotos mientras esperamos a tu ex novio y el amor de tu vida.**

Lo mejor de estar con Quinn y tener las cuentas claras era que se permitían bromear de esa forma porque sabía que esas cosas eran parte del pasado. Había salido con Finn, sí, pero ya no sentía nada por él simplemente porque su corazón ahora le pertenecía a la rubia y ésta lo tenía bien en claro desde que se lo preguntó horas antes en su habitación. Desde de lo de Marley su relación se había basado en sinceridad, confianza y respeto. Tres cosas que eran la base de su amor. Quizás Quinn no pudo impedir que su ex bibliotecaria la besara pero si podía impedir, de ahora en adelante, que alguien más intentara esa misma hazaña. La única que tenía el permiso y el derecho era Rachel Berry, la misma que paseaba con ella tomada de la mano mientras fotografiaban cosas a su paso.

No le apetecía para nada ser la fotógrafa de esa estúpida boda. De hecho estuvo tentada de llamar a Camille y proponerle, como parte de su entrenamiento fotográfico, que fuera ella quien inmortalizara cada momento en Lima, pero después lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que no sería una profesional si hacía eso. Además su ayudante, por así decirlo, tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse. Por ejemplo: el partido de Quidditch.

Esa era la razón principal por la cual Quinn deseaba estar en otro lado que no fuera en Ohio. Tenía un partido de Quidditch al que asistir, un partido importantísimo porque si lo ganaban entraban de cabeza a la final. Para su mala suerte el partido era el mismo día que la boda y no ser que tuviera el poder de teletransportarse o un _traslador_ a mano, dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a jugar ese partido clave. Por suerte Isabelle se había hecho cargo de todo junto con Ívan y Bastian que aún estaban en la ciudad. Camille, Cooper y Seth también participarían en sus respectivos puestos. Solo les faltaba uno para el mínimo establecido y podrían jugar sin problema alguno, pero hasta que eso sucediera Quinn no estaba tranquila.

Rachel notó la presión que la rubia ejerció en el agarre de manos que ambas compartían y al girarse y mirar a la chica, se dio cuenta de la mueca de preocupación que ésta tenía en su rostro. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, quizás porque no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn en ese momento. En su lugar encontró una forma más infalible de decirle que todo estaría bien más allá de lo que sea que preocupaba a la rubia y no fue con palabras, sino con acciones.

Se paró delante de la rubia y la miró durante un rato largo a los ojos, sintiendo como todo su estómago respondía a eso con un maravilloso aleteo al que todavía no se acostumbraba. Se acercó a Quinn con paso muy lento y se puso de puntitas de pies rodeando el cuello de la chica con sus manos para atraerla hasta ella. Sentir los labios de la rubia, o mejor dicho el calor que desprendían estos sobre los suyos, fue algo completamente nuevo para Rachel y al mismo tiempo algo antiguo, como si ya hubiese hecho eso antes, miles de veces.

Justo antes de besar a Fabray con una lentitud asombrosa, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierna, se preguntó si eso de las vidas pasadas realmente sería cierto. Y si de ser así, si ella y Quinn no se habían conocido desde muchas vidas anteriores y ahora volvían a reunirse una vez más hasta la próxima vida. Sonrió en el beso al separarse pensando en lo que diría Quinn si compartía ese pensamiento con ella. La palabra _cursi _resonó en su cabeza pero no con la voz de su rubia, sino con la voz irónica, sarcástica y maliciosa de Santana, y eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

**-Me encantaría seguir así…-** susurró Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y una mano en la nuca de la morena solo para retenerla y no se separara de ella tan rápido. Le robó un beso rápido antes de separarse apenas y señalar con su cabeza hacia la espalda de Rachel. **–Pero se acerca Groot y muero por pedirle un autógrafo.**

La morena frunció el entrecejo mirando a su chica antes de girarse ella también para mirar qué era lo que estaba haciendo sonreír a Quinn con tanta picardía. Ver a Finn con el rostro completamente desencajado era algo que no se esperaba. Se sintió un poco contrariada cuando el chico la tomó de la mano y la alejó de Quinn como si la rubia la estuviera por atacar. Finn no tenía por qué sacar su lado protector, mucho menos si tenía a su prometida en el interior de la casa a metros de donde ellos estaban. Cosa que incomodó a Rachel.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó Finn mirando a Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo rodar los ojos a la rubia.

**-Encontré una habichuela mágica debajo de cama y la utilice con intenciones de ir al _Bosque Encantado_ para conocer en persona a La Reina Malvada y preguntarle cómo se hizo esa cicatriz sexy y hermosa en su labio…-** Respondió Quinn con ironía sonriéndole a Finn de la misma forma. **–Pero parece que algo salió mal y termine en Lima que es igual de insípida que Storybrook. Con la diferencia que no está Regina ni Emma, ni siquiera Ruby o Elsa para… No, espera. Elsa es de _Arendelle_. Como sea, ninguna de ellas me dio la bienvenida. En su lugar estas tú que eres el Jon Snow de Ohio… No sabes nada, Finn Hudson.**

**-Quinn…-** advirtió Rachel liberándose de su ex novio. Por la sonrisa falsamente inocente que le regaló la rubia, supo que ahí no se había terminado todo. **–Finn…**

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-** volvió a preguntar Hudson alejando una vez más a Rachel de Fabray que volvía a esbozar esa sonrisa irónica y traviesa que Rachel comenzaba a conocer. **–Rachel, ¿Por qué estas con ella? ¿Y qué hacían juntas? ¿Te obligó a besarla? ¿Es eso?**

**-Ok, que decepción-** se adelantó Quinn a la respuesta de la morena llamando la atención de Finn también. **–Yo estaba toda emocionada porque iba a conocer a Groot, encima hice un curso por internet para aprender _Arbología_ y saber que quería decir cada _"Yo soy Groot"_ según su énfasis y resulta que Groot habla perfectamente el idioma humano. Bueno, con algunas imperfecciones pero… El cavernícola no sabía hablar muy bien tampoco y los chimpancés de los que desciende Hudson no son ninguno de los de _El Planeta de los Simios_, ¿O sí? Porque dudo mucho que César sea tu primo, dado que ese hermoso mono es inteligente y la inteligencia en ti brilla por su ausencia.**

**-Quinn… Suficiente-** intervino Rachel colocándose delante de Finn cuando este dio un paso hacia adelante enfrentándose a la rubia. No le fue difícil recordar lo que pasó la última vez que Quinn y Hudson compartieron espacio. La rubia había terminado en la maldita sala de un hospital fingiendo demencia y asustándola un poco más de lo que ya estaba. **–Finn…**

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Rachel?-** interrumpió Finn ignorando la molestia que poco a poco comenzaba a instalarse en el interior de la morena. **-¿Y por qué dejaste que te besara?**

**-Porque soy su novia, ¿Quizás?- **se adelantó nuevamente Quinn con arrogancia ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su chica. Mirada que cambió por una risa contenida cuando ésta continuó atacando al chico**. –Espera, novia es una palabra muy larga para alguien con tu coeficiente intelectual. Mejor te lo deletreo así lo entiendes, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Tiene que ser una broma-** soltó Finn por lo bajo con los puños apretados poniendo en alerta a Rachel. **–Tiene que ser una puta broma. ¡Ustedes se odiaban!**

**-En realidad nos amábamos en secreto pero peleábamos para disimular-** afirmó Quinn presionando demasiado la mandíbula. Clara señal de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia también. **–Rachel es mi novia ahora. Métetelo en la cabeza, Hudson, o te la meteré a golpes.**

**-No, no, no… ¡NO!-** gritó Finn comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro y desquitando su rabia contra una insignificante piedra que había en el suelo. **–Se supone que no sería así, Rachel. Se suponía que tú vendrías el día de mi boda y la interrumpirías, que nos iríamos juntos después de eso y seriamos felices. Como lo éramos aquí.**

**-Tú eras feliz aquí, Finn. Yo solo quería salir de este lugar-** afirmó la morena tratando de no perder la compostura por la reciente información adquirida. **–Y lamento muchísimo que ese haya sido tu plan desde el principio, pero lo lamento mucho más por tu prometida. Porque no sabe con qué clase de tipo cobarde está a punto de casarse. ¿Qué tan arrogante tiene que ser uno para estar con una persona, ya sea por compromiso o por amor, y querer tener a otra por la misma razón simplemente para no sentirse solo?**

**-Wow… que profundo-** susurró Quinn con admiración.

**-¡Las amo a las dos por igual!-** gritó Hudson mirando hacia atrás asegurándose que su prometida no se acercara a ellos.

**-No puedes tener tu propio harén, Hudson-** escupió Rachel con rabia antes de acercarse al chico y darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada. Cada palabra que decía Finn sobrepasaba el límite de tolerancia de la morena. **–Lo siento, pero yo no formare parte de eso. Simplemente porque amo a otra a persona que no eres tú y lamento si no puedes vivir con eso. Supéralo, así como yo supere cada cosa que me hiciste pasar y el abandono al que me sometiste.**

**-¿Así que por eso estas con ella? ¿Por qué pensaste que te abandone cuando te dije que iba a casarme?**

**-¡Estoy con ella porque la amo!-** gritó Rachel con todas sus fuerzas quedándose momentáneamente sin voz. **–La amo de una manera que no ame a nadie antes, porque pase tanto tiempo obsesionada contigo que no me daba cuenta de lo maravillosa que era, y no voy a tratar de convencerte de eso, Hudson. Me da lo mismo si lo entiendes o no. Amo a Quinn y ni tú ni nadie cambiara eso. Así que ahora sigue con tu vida, así como yo sigo con la mía. Vive y deja vivir… Quinn, ahora no-** agregó cuando la rubia comenzó a cantar por lo bajo _Hakuna Matata_ de _El Rey León_.

**-¿Qué? Por la forma que lo dijiste me hizo acordar a la canción y no sé por qué-** señaló Quinn con confusión olvidándose de Finn un momento pero la mirada de Rachel no aceptaba replicas a nada. **–Ok, lo siento. Ya oíste a Rachel, Hudson. Vive y deja vivir, y ahora que sabes que nadie interrumpirá tu boda, ¿Podemos seguir con las fotos? Ey, ey, ey… ¡Suéltala!-** ordenó cuando Finn tomó a Rachel del brazo con intenciones de alejarla de allí y hablar a solas sin la presencia de Quinn que tanto lo irritaba. **–Que la sueltes te digo.**

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tratando de liberar a Rachel del agarre de Finn justo antes de sentir como un manotazo imprevisto pero demasiado fuerte impactaba en su rostro haciéndole perder, por segunda vez en el día, el conocimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en el jardín de Hudson y se pudo imaginar, gracias al dolor, un incipiente moretón que antes no estaba en su pómulo y que ahora adornaba su rostro.

**-Ya debería despertar, ¿O no?-** murmuró Leroy mirando a todos en la sala, sobre todo a su hija que parecía a punto de querer escaparse de la casa e ir a golpear a Finn. **–¿Es normal que no despierte aun?**

**-Leroy, alteras a tu hija-** intervino Hiram mirando significativamente a su esposo. **–Aunque… Esta chica sí que es propensa a desmayos, ¿Eh? ¿Siempre es así?**

**-Es idiota-** escupió Rachel completamente molesta. **–Era sabido que no iba a salir nada bueno de ese encuentro con Finn. La última vez que estuvieron juntos terminó en el hospital y ahora casi termina igual. ¡Es una maldita rubia idiota!**

**-Y tú eres el amor de mi vida-** susurró Quinn por lo bajo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados. **–Hola, Frodo. ¿Qué pasó?**

**-¿Qué pasó? Pasó que Finn quiso alejarte de él cuando lo mordiste y te golpeó sin querer-** explicó la morena en un tono de voz que delataba el estado de histeria en el que se encontraba. **–Todo se salió de control, Quinn. ¿En que estabas pensando?**

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Fabray por lo bajo completamente avergonzada. Se sentó correctamente en el sofá y casi que deseó estar en otro lado que no fuera en la sala de los Berry cuando se encontró con la dura mirada de Hiram.

Sabía que no estaba dándole una buena impresión al padre de su novia. De hecho, seguramente el hombre estaría pensando que lo mejor sería que Rachel estuviera sola, o incluso con Finn, antes de estar con ella que se desmayaba cada dos por tres y buscaba problemas con los ex's novios de su chica. Parecía estúpido pero quería volver a Nueva York y refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que Hiram no iba a comérsela cruda durante la cena.

Rachel por otro lado, y a pesar de seguir molesta con su chica por lanzarse sobre Finn sabiendo que el chico le sacaba una gran diferencia en altura y fuerza, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando Quinn abrió los ojos. Además estaba ese _"Y tú eres el amor de mi vida"_ que susurró la rubia y que la hizo volar sin necesidad de alas. Eso fue lo que la llevó a sentarse al lado de Quinn y tomarle las manos para alivio de la rubia.

**-Papá, papi… ¿Pueden ir a preparar la cena?-** preguntó Rachel en un tono que no invitaba a replicas. Leroy fue el primero en captar el mensaje detrás de las palabras mientras que su esposo miraba a ambas chicas con los ojos entrecerrados. Sobre todo a Quinn que tragó saliva completamente nerviosa tratando de no desmayarse nuevamente. **–Papá, ve con papi. Ya sabes que cocina mejor cuando tiene compañía.**

**-A pesar de la sutileza, es obvia la clara invitación a que me vaya-** señaló Hiram con una ceja en alto.

**-Sí, y es lo que harás-** intervino Leroy llevándose a su esposo con él dejando solas a Quinn y Rachel.

**-Es oficial. Me odia-** susurró la rubia cerrando los ojos completamente agotada. La risa de Rachel y las manos de ésta jugando en su cuello y rostro la alivió un poco. **–Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. Solo sé que verte en brazos de él no me gustó para nada… y ni siquiera fueron celos-** aclaró para no quedar como una posesiva. **–Fue como si un instinto protector naciera dentro de mí y me…**

**-Lo sé-** interrumpió Rachel repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de su chica que cerró los ojos por la intensidad de las emociones que solo con eso le estaba haciendo sentir la morena. **–Debería estar molesta contigo, y de cierta forma lo estoy, pero no por lo que pasó con Finn, sino porque volviste a asustarme cuando dijiste que no lo harías. Lo prometiste, Quinn.**

**-Lo sé… pero quería cuidarte de ese gigante-** fue la defensa de la rubia que frunció el entrecejo para diversión de la morena a pesar de la molestia que sentía. **–Que se olvide que hare milagros en las fotografías para que él salga bien en ellas.**

**-No habrá problemas con eso porque ya no serás la fotógrafa de la boda… y yo tampoco seré la dama de honor-** explicó la morena llamando la atención de su chica que la miró a los ojos directamente. **–Pensé que Finn quería que fuera su dama de honor porque yo era tan especial para él como para querer compartir ese momento conmigo, no para que soñara con que fuera a interrumpirla.**

**-Admite que si no fuera porque ahora estas enamorada de alguien más, ese hubiera sido tu plan-** señaló Quinn con picardía haciendo reír a su chica. Abrazó a Rachel por la cintura y la recostó sobre ella justo antes de robarle un beso. **–Por suerte no fue así aunque ahora tomaste una terrible decisión al elegir quedarte conmigo. Como sea, ¿Podemos olvidarnos de Finn y su puño de acero, y concentrarnos en nosotras? Él no vale la pena para mí y es más que obvio que no lo invitaremos a nuestra boda. **

**-¿Nuestra boda?-** preguntó Rachel alejándose un poco de la rubia que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. **-¿Piensas casarte conmigo?-** la respuesta de Quinn fue un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa tímida. Cosa que enterneció a la morena que se acercó a los labios de su chica y los rozó con los suyos propios antes de robarle un beso. **–Esa timidez me mata, me vuelve loca… y si me pides casamiento y haces esa cara, ten por seguro que te diré que si sin dudarlo un instante.**

**-¿Aunque sea una petición friki?-** susurró Quinn sonriendo sobre los labios de Rachel.

**-No esperaba menos de ti-** fue la respuesta de la morena antes de besar a su novia con todo el amor y la ternura que le fue posible.

Finn ya no habitaba su mente, ni siquiera el incidente con el chico ni mucho menos la noticia de que ya no sería la dama de honor en la boda, tampoco es que le afectara eso. En cuanto Hudson le gritó que no la quería en la boda si no iba a interrumpir la ceremonia, Rachel agarró a Quinn como pudo, con ayuda de Kurt, y la subió a la camioneta yéndose de allí lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera se detuvo a analizar la actitud de su ex novio, su mente solo estaba tratando de mantener la cordura hasta llegar a su casa y que su padre atendiera, una vez más, a Quinn.

**-La cena esta lista-** anunció Leroy saliendo de la cocina después de una hora en la cual las chicas solo se dedicaron a compartir tiempo, espacio y besos tiernos en el sofá. **–Santana y Brittany vienen en camino. ¿Te encuentras bien, Quinn?**

**-Si… Gracias, señor Berry-** respondió la rubia con timidez bajando la mirada. Razón por la que no pudo ver la mirada de complicidad que Rachel intercambió con su padre. **–Aunque el golpe en mi ojo diga lo contrario. ¿Se ve tan mal como se siente?**

**-Sigues siendo hermosa- **respondió Rachel y ambas escucharon la risa de Leroy cuando éste se fue de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Tal y como había dicho el padre amable de Rachel, Santana llegó unos minutos antes de que comenzaran a cenar tomada de la mano de Britt que al ver el rostro de su hermana perdió toda inocencia y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba. A Quinn y a los Berry les sorprendió la cantidad de insultos que la menor de las Fabray soltó a una velocidad asombrosa mientras que Santana, a pesar de la situación, parecía no poder dejar de sonreír con orgullo mirando a su novia.

**-No fue nada, Britt-Britt. Tendrías que haber visto como quedo el otro-** bromeó Quinn tratando de hacer reír a su hermana pero falló en el intento. **–Ya… En serio, Britt. Estoy bien.**

**-A mamá no le gustara-** fue lo último que dijo la rubia de ojos azules sentándose al lado de Santana que asintió en su apoyo.

Durante la cena Quinn no habló casi nada, solo se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de los señores Berry con su hija y a esquivar la mirada preocupada de Brittany y la de Santana que estaba tratando de asegurarse de que la rubia estaba bien. De hecho, a Quinn no le sorprendió para nada que después de la cena la latina estuviera hablando por teléfono, seguramente con mami Jose.

**-Tu madre dice que le pidas a los señores Berry algo para el dolor de cabeza antes de dormir-** murmuró la latina tensando la mandíbula cuando Fabray se acercó a ella. **–Le dije que ya eres horrible normalmente, pero con ese moretón en tu ojo estás más horrible aun… ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Fabray?**

**-Lo siento-** susurró Quinn sintiéndose como una niña castigada. Se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó por la espalda dándole un beso en el hombro de manera cariñosa. Que la latina no sea haya quitado o no la haya golpeado en las costillas solo significó que ese movimiento por parte de Quinn no le molestó para nada. **–Tenía que hacerlo, San. Estaba tomando a Rachel del brazo demasiado fuerte y yo solo quise defenderla. Según mi Frodo dice que lo mordí y él quiso librarse de mí y termino golpeándome sin querer. Además si hubieses escuchado todo lo que dijo ese gigante feo y apestoso…**

**-Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho, Fabray-** escupió Santana completamente molesta alejándose de Quinn que bajó la mirada. **–Hudson es un maldito infeliz y me paso por el culo lo que diga, más tarde podre vengarme de él. Quienes en realidad me importan son ustedes. Tú, mi hobbit y Britt… y tú no tienes ni un poco de respeto por tu vida y la preocupación de los demás-** se exasperó la latina clavando su dedo en el pecho de Quinn que le sostuvo la mirada. **–Tú no viste lo pálida que se puso tu hermana al enterarse que te habías vuelto a desmayar porque te golpearon. Ni siquiera viste la preocupación ni como se tragó las ganas de llorar o como temblaba pensando que te había pasado algo malo. ¡Es mi chica, Quinn! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verla así? Completamente frustrada y paralizada… ¡Yo! ¡La persona que siempre tiene algo para decir por muy mínimo que sea!**

Y lo siguiente que sintió la rubia fue un impacto en su mejilla derecha dejando un calor en dicho lugar y su rostro inclinado hacia un lado. Ni siquiera se planteó molestarse por la bofetada que su amiga le dio, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Sabía que de esa forma Santana canalizaba sus sentimientos porque a pesar de ser alguien completa y enteramente mordaz, la latina era la que más sentía de todos. Que ella ocultara eso detrás de una máscara repleta de ironía y sarcasmo era otra cosa. Así que simplemente respiró profundo y miró a su amiga una vez más. No iba a devolverle la bofetada si esperaba eso. No cuando había dejado en evidencia el inmenso amor que sentía por Brittany, así sea demostrándolo golpeando a la hermana mayor de su novia.

**-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-** preguntó Quinn caminando hacia uno de los árboles que adornaban el patio trasero de los Berry. **–Me pegaste con ganas, ¿Eh? Es como si hubieses llevado tiempo guardando esa bofetada. Apuesto lo que sea que llevabas tiempo queriendo golpearme.**

**-Odio que bromees después de un momento tenso-** murmuró Santana masajeándose la mano con la que golpeó a Quinn. Se acercó a la rubia y aceptó la invitación de ésta a sentarse en el piso a su lado y debajo del árbol. **–Lo digo en serio, Fabray. Realmente lo detesto.**

**-Lo sé, pero también sabes que es mi penosa forma de acercarme a ti-** señaló la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. **–Ya me conoces, soy idiota la mayoría del tiempo. Solo descanso cuando duermo, ¿O no? Por cierto… Gracias por amar a mi hermana de la forma en que lo haces.**

**-Cursilerías no, por favor-** suplicó la latina mirando a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados. Sobre todo cuando la rubia la tomó de las manos. **–Hablo en serio, Fabray.**

**-Lo sé. Yo también. Es por eso que te agradezco el hacer feliz a mi hermana. Brittany necesitaba un amor que le hiciera bien… y tú le brindas ese amor. Quién diría que la gran y temible Santana _Diabla_ López, era en realidad un pequeño osito _Winnie the Pooh_, ¿Eh?**

**-Realmente te odio… y sabes que odio a ese oso panzón come miel que ni siquiera pantalones lleva. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone una camiseta pero no un pantalón?-** fue la respuesta de la latina haciendo reír a su amiga que la abrazó y le llenó el rostro de besos solo para molestarla. **–Arggg… ya, Fabray. Suéltame. Eres repulsiva.**

**-Sí, esa es la mayor razón por la cual me quieres-** replicó Quinn riéndose con más ganas hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del señor Berry que se acercaba a ellas completamente serio haciéndola tragar saliva ruidosamente y completamente nerviosa, además de borrar también la sonrisa que segundos antes estaba en sus labios. **–Oh… por dios. Se acerca el papá de Rachel y su cara dice _"No pude comerte en la cena así que te comeré mañana en el desayuno, rubia friki amante de los desmayos"_**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Santana con confusión antes de sentir como las manos de Quinn apretaban las suyas con demasiada fuerzas. **–Fabray, puede que tú no tengas vida sexual pero yo sí, y la lengua no siempre lo es todo. Necesita ayuda, ¿Sabes? Así que, suelta mis dedos ya-** Quitó sus manos, después de varios forcejeos, y se giró hacia Hiram que miraba la escena con una ceja en alto. **-¡Papi! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a hablar con… Con la señorita Fabray-** fue la respuesta de Hiram haciendo palidecer a la rubia que tomó nuevamente las manos de Santana haciendo que ésta volviera a forcejear para librarse del agarre. **-¿Crees que sea posible, San?**

**-Claro que sí, papi-** afirmó la latina poniéndose de pie con un poco de complicaciones teniendo en cuenta los manotazos que Quinn le daba para tratar de retenerla. Se acercó al rostro de su amiga y la miró seriamente. **–Escúchame bien, Fabgay. Tu suegro quiere hablar contigo así que te conviene calmarte. No puedes desmayarte una tercera vez, ¿Está claro?- **no esperó respuesta por parte de la rubia y aprovechó el momento de distracción de ésta para librarse de una vez por todas del agarre. Se acercó al padre de Rachel y lo tomó de los hombros regalándole varios golpecitos suaves en la mejilla. **–Es toda tuya, papi. Iré preparando el desfibrilador por las dudas.**

**-Santana, no… Vuelve… López, te estoy hablando… re-regresa aquí, por favor-** susurraba Quinn por lo bajo pero la latina ya estaba bastante lejos como para escucharla, o quizás simplemente fingió no hacerlo. Cuando Fabray se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción más que la hablar con el padre de su novia, respiró profundo y levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro impertérrito de Hiram. **–Ho… Hola.**

**-Hola… Quinn. ¿Sera que podemos hablar?- **por el tono de voz que utilizó su suegro más temible supo que no debía ni siquiera plantearse un _no_ como respuesta, así que solo asintió tragando saliva por enésima vez para humedecer su garganta y que no estuviera tan seca. **–Perfecto.**

Y _"Perfecto"_ jamás sonó tan tenebroso para Quinn hasta ese momento.

* * *

Hola...

**dany:** Abrazo gigante para vos. Gracias :)

**six:** Ok, más sobre Isabelle y Samantha. Tomo nota. Gracias :)

**fernanda:** Gracias por la paciencia. Saludos para vos también.

**Didi:** Muchas, muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste. Un fuerte abrazo para vos también :)

**Guest:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Gracias por leerla. Respondiendo a tu PD, me gusta Camren pero no me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre ellas. Como siempre digo, eso se lo dejo a las "Expertas" en el tema. En realidad me gusta más leerlas que escribirlas, pero gracias por el pedido :)

Gracias también al resto (a todos y cada uno) por leer, comentar y por la inmensa paciencia a la hora de actualizar.

Hasta la próxima :)

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	30. 30 - Entre charlas y debate cinéfilo

_Juro que amo todas tus carencias, aunque prueben mi paciencia. __  
Amo todo si es contigo. Amo eso que sentí cuando te vi.  
Entre todo lo que amo, no amo nada más que a ti…_

* * *

**30\. Entre charlas y debate cinéfilo**

* * *

Estaba paralizada, no sabía si había sido presa de una maldición _Imperio_ o si Elsa, contra todo pronóstico, sí estaba en Lima y la había congelado convirtiéndola en estatua. Que Hiram estuviera a su lado sin decir ni una palabra tampoco ayudaba. Una parte de ella esperaba y deseaba que el temido padre de Rachel abriera la boca y rompiera con el terrorífico silencio que se instaló entre los dos, pero el hombre simplemente la miraba durante unos largos segundos como si estuviera analizándola pero a la hora de emitir sonido alguno, nada salía de su boca. Cosa que llevó a Quinn a pensar que quizás la persona que tanto temor le causaba en Lima estaba igual o más nerviosa que ella, y eso la hizo sonreír y aliviarse, pero solo un poco.

**-Ya hice esto antes con los antiguos novios de Rachel. No puede ser que ahora no sepa qué decir-** señaló Hiram completamente frustrado por su falta de palabras. Quinn a su lado sonrió inconscientemente. **–Lo digo en serio. Amenazarlos con romperles el cuello era más fácil cuando eran hombres, porque estábamos de igual a igual, pero contigo se me complica un poco.**

Ese comentario hizo reír internamente a Quinn a pesar de los nervios que sentía. Esta vez se propuso aguantar lo máximo que pudiera sin desmayarse, aunque ciertamente los desmayos que había sufrido con anterioridad no eran culpa suya, simplemente pasaron. No es que tenía programado en su agenda desmayarse dentro de los próximos minutos frente al padre de su novia que en ese momento la miraba expectante como si esperase una respuesta de su parte, por lo que la rubia se vio obligada a abrir la boca.

**-Puede golpearme si lo desea, señor-** afirmó Quinn después de una larga pausa en la cual buscó un poco de coraje y valentía dentro de ella. **–Pero déjeme decirle con todo el respeto que se merece, señor, si recibo un golpe de su parte no piense que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras usted me moldea a su antojo como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Con esto no quiero decir o dejar entrever que soy violenta ni nada de eso, pero si usted me golpea, yo le devolveré el golpe.**

**-Me parece perfecto… Mientras no me muerdas como hiciste con Finn-** murmuró Hiram haciendo reír a la rubia por lo bajo. El padre de Rachel se permitió sonreír un instante y después se puso serio nuevamente mirando a Quinn. **–Rachel nos contó todo lo que pasó en la casa de Hudson… y también me dijo que no estoy tratándote con demasiada amabilidad. ¿Es eso cierto?**

_¿Cómo decirle a tu suegro una respuesta que haga que te odie menos?,_ se preguntó Quinn mentalmente. No sabía responder a esa pregunta con algo que no fuera la verdad o confesando la forma en que la hacía sentir Hiram pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de responder con sinceridad y empezar una disputa con el padre de Rachel que parecía haber bajado la guardia un instante. Por otro lado, y en un momento de lucidez, creía entender porque el hombre la trataba de manera distante. O por lo menos como era el juego al que estaban jugando.

**-No le haga caso a su hija, señor. Yo tengo claro cómo es esto-** fue la respuesta de Quinn jugando con sus manos tratando de no mirar a Hiram. **–Usted y el señor Berry son un equipo, ¿Cierto? Él es el policía bueno y a usted le tocó ser el policía malo, el que pone las cartas sobre la mesa y el que inspira miedo, y a pesar de que su esposo no está aquí ahora, usted habla por los dos, ¿O me equivoco?**

Exacto, así era como comenzaba a ver a ambos padres de Rachel. Eran como los personajes de _The Lego Movie_, Leroy era el policía bueno e Hiram era el policía malo. Dos personalidades, un solo cuerpo. Incluso Quinn llegó a imaginar que en algún momento de la charla el rostro serio de Hiram comenzaría a girar hasta desaparecer y en su lugar aparecería el de Leroy sonriendo.

**-Veo que tú si eres inteligente, ¿Eh?-** señaló Hiram un poco sorprendido**. –Sí, así es como funcionamos. Aunque Leroy también tiene su cuota de policía malo, pero estos temas siempre me tocan a mí y créeme cuando te digo que escuchar las mismas cosas todo el tiempo comienza a aburrirme. Simplemente porque ya conozco todas las líneas del discurso que vas a decirme.**

¿Discurso?, ella no tenía ningún discurso. Bueno, quizás si tenía varias respuestas preparadas para responder a las preguntas del interrogatorio que los señores Berry seguramente tendrían preparado para ella pero no tenía ningún discurso. Si algo había aprendido con el tiempo era que los discursos no eran sus mejores aliados. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender que quería decir el padre de Rachel con eso del _"Discurso"_ sin distraerse tanto en sus pensamientos.

**-¿Señor?- **preguntó Quinn con confusión invitando al padre de su novia a que se explicara mejor.

**-Veras, Quinn. He visto a mi hija entrar por esa puerta cientos de veces completamente ilusionada por la posibilidad de un nuevo amor, de disfrutar y compartir cosas con esa persona que decía sentir lo mismo que ella…-** contó Hiram sentándose al lado de Quinn en el suelo, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, y luego continuó hablando. **–Pero así como la he visto cientos de veces de esa misma forma, la he visto otras mil veces más con el corazón en una mano y un pañuelo en la otra. Pañuelo que usaba para secar las lágrimas que los infelices de Hudson, Weston y St. James le causaron después de haberme jurado que amarían y cuidarían de Rachel el resto de su vida.**

-_¿Qué tan idiota tiene que ser uno para lastimar y dejar ir a una mujer tan espectacular como Rachel?_, se preguntó Quinn para sí misma en su mente antes de acomodarse mejor debajo del árbol y mirar a su suegro directamente a los ojos. Quizás de esa forma aplacaría las ganas de ir detrás de Hudson, porque era el ex novio de Rachel que tenía más cerca, y golpearlo por lastimar a la morena. Para vengarse de los otros dos que quedaban necesitaría la ayuda de Santana y estaba más que segura que la latina estaría dispuesta a ayudarla.

**-Ahora entiendo todo. Usted piensa que yo haré lo mismo, ¿Cierto?**\- preguntó la rubia después de varios minutos analizando las palabras del padre de Rachel. Muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta a pesar de que Hiram que no contestó ni la miró. **–Pero créame cuando le digo que…**

**-Que no la lastimaras, que la cuidaras con tu vida y que harás hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Ibas a decirme eso, ¿Cierto?-** interrumpió Hiram con ese tono de voz que no invitaba a replicas y fue en ese entonces que Quinn supo que nada de lo que dijera le dejaría claro al padre de Rachel que ella no quería lastimar a la morena. **–Perdona que me comporte de esta manera pero… No quiero volver a escuchar la misma canción que vengo escuchando todo el tiempo sabiendo que la cantante al final desafinara o se quedara sin voz. Rachel lo es todo para mí, ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero que…**

Con que esa era la mayor razón de porque la trataba de esa manera tan distante. Ahora entendía todo. El padre de Rachel estaba temeroso de que su hija pasara por todo ese sufrimiento de nuevo a pesar de que no lo dijo en su frase inconclusa. Un sufrimiento que le causaron los imbéciles que jugaron con ella y que no la supieron cuidar, algo que Quinn no pensaba repetir. Había vivido en carne propia lo que era lastimar a la morena, perderla y lo mucho que eso dolía. No quería volver a pasar por esa angustiante experiencia nuevamente.

**-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor-** murmuró Quinn y sonrió al ver por la ventana de la casa como Rachel bailaba en el interior de la casa justo con su otro padre. A partir de ese momento su mente solo se concentró en eso. Se quedó un rato largo contemplando a la morena y luego agregó: **-¿La ve? ¿Ve a Rachel ahí adentro bailando con su esposo? Mírela y dime qué es lo que ve.**

**-Veo a la pequeña de tres kilos con doscientos cincuenta y siete gramos que tuve el placer de cargar en mis brazos apenas nació, la pequeña que comenzó a caminar al año y los dos meses, la niña cuya primera palabra fue _"Papá"_, ¿A quién llama de esa forma ahora? A mí-** se auto respondió el padre de Rachel mirando a Quinn que pudo notar como los ojos del hombre reflejaban orgullo y emoción a partes iguales. **–Veo a la niña que fue creciendo entre bailes y canciones, la adolescente que subía videos a internet. Y por sobre todas las cosas, cuando la miro a los ojos, veo a la maravillosa mujer en la que se convirtió, la que quiero que sea feliz el resto de su vida porque eso es lo que se merece, y sé que no necesita a alguien a su lado para serlo pero… Todo es mejor cuando hay amor en nuestra vida, ¿O no?**

**-Es muy hermoso lo que dice-** murmuró Quinn devolviéndole la sonrisa al hombre que estaba a su lado sonriéndole con emoción. **–Y me gusta muchísimo conocer cosas de la pequeña Rachel. Por ejemplo, cuando empezó a caminar. También me gusta la forma en que la ve… y aunque no me crea, ambos queremos lo mismo. Su felicidad.**

**-¿Qué ves tú cuando la ves a ella?-** preguntó Hiram mirando a Quinn pero la rubia no le devolvió la mirada porque estaba concentrada mirando a Rachel en el interior de la casa.

**-Veo a la chica que llegó un día a mi casa junto con Santana y desde entonces puso mi mundo de cabeza sin proponérselo… O quizás sí, ¿Quién sabe?-** respondió Quinn con una sonrisa melancólica. **–Esa chica que todo el tiempo intentaba acercarse a mí y que yo alejaba porque me daba miedo admitir todo lo que ella me hacía sentir. Era algo nuevo para mí… Hermoso, sí, pero algo completamente desconocido, y todos le tenemos miedo a lo desconocido. Descubrí que mantenerme alejada de Rachel evitaba que eso nuevo, hermoso y desconocido apareciera en mí… y gracias a eso estaba llevando bien mis sentimientos, ¿Sabe?- **murmuró la rubia mirando a Hiram que parecía atento a todo lo que decía la chica.** -Cuanto más lejos estuviéramos las dos, muchísimo mejor para mí. Hasta que una noche a mediados de otoño ella reapareció en mi vida, completamente destrozada porque su ex novio le había dicho que iba a casarse.**

**-Finn-** señaló Hiram en un susurro y Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

**-Exacto. Ahí fue cuando empezó todo… De nuevo. Pase de no ver nunca a su hija tratando de olvidar mis sentimientos por ella, a verla casi todos los días fallando en el intento de olvidar-** continuó Quinn respirando profundo. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. **–Pero eso no es lo único que yo veo en ella.**

**-¿Ah, no?**

**-No. Cuando veo a su hija a los ojos o cuando me sonríe es cuando siento muy dentro de mí que no habrá persona que me haga sentir libre y al mismo atada a algo-** afirmó Quinn mirando a Hiram para que supiera que estaba diciendo la verdad y que no hablaba en vano como los demás ex's novios de Rachel. **-Que no habrá nadie que iguale la forma en la que mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella, el cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos cuando rozo su mano, el escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo cuando la escucho reír, ¿Ha sentido eso alguna vez, señor?-** preguntó la rubia recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su suegro. **–Así lo siento yo, y eso es solo una mínima parte de lo que su hija me hace sentir. Es posible que no crea nada de lo que le diga pero créame cuando le digo que me bastó perder a Rachel una vez, sentir que no volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos una vez más, para saber que ella lo es todo para mí… Y sé que usted es un padre preocupado por el futuro y la felicidad de su única hija, créame que respeto eso. Seguramente yo seré una madre igual, pero…**

**-¿Quieres tener hijos con Rachel?-** preguntó Hiram en voz baja y con una sonrisa de lado ganándose una mirada por parte de Quinn.

**-Yo quiero una vida entera al lado de su hija si ella así desea, señor. Con sus alegrías y tristezas, sus altas y bajas, idas y vueltas-** respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros viendo como a lo lejos la morena se apoyaba en la pared mirándolos atentamente. **–Esa mujer que se encuentra allí es la única capaz de captar mi atención en una habitación llena de personas. La única que sé que vale la pena esperar toda una vida de ser necesario, porque la espera habrá valido toda la pena del mundo, así sea por solo dos segundos a su lado. Me tomo el atrevimiento de asumir que el señor Leroy es el amor de su vida. El mío es Rachel, y si cree que soy o seré una más de los que la lastimaron, solamente le diré que se siente en un sofá y espere sentado porque eso jamás pasara. **

**-Santana tiene razón-** señaló Hiram en un susurro porque Rachel se acercaba a ellos lentamente. **–Eres excesiva y adorablemente cursi… E inteligente, debo añadir. Tú si tienes en claro lo que quieres y lo que deseas pero esto no cambia nada. No seremos mejores amigos, o suegro y nuera inseparables, pero puede que en algún momento veamos una película juntos, ¿Qué me dices? Santana también dijo que eras algo… ¿Friki? Así que supongo que una película estará bien, quizás hasta podamos debatir entre Marvel o DC, ¿Te parece?**

Fue entonces cuando el alivio llegó a Quinn. El peor momento había pasado y el mejor resultado había llegado. Entendía perfectamente cada cosa que le había dicho Hiram y al mismo tiempo también entendía lo que se escondía detrás de cada una de sus frases. El padre de Rachel tenía miedo de que su hija sufriera de nuevo, era completamente comprensible que la tratara de manera distante o que la tuviera bajo una lupa todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo, y sin haberlo dicho con palabras, la rubia sabía que silenciosamente Hiram le había dado luz verde para que estuviera con Rachel.

**-Sera todo un placer, señor-** fue la respuesta aliviada de Quinn poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Hiram que sonrió de lado completamente divertido. **-¿Pasa algo, señor?**

**-No dejaste de llamarme _"Señor"_ en ningún momento, como si estuvieras en el ejército-** señaló el padre de Rachel justo antes de recibir los brazos de su hija rodeando su cintura. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza a la morena y la miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de agregar: **-Puede que me odies por todo lo que le acabo de decir a tu novia pero… Ella ahora sabe que caminaste al año y medio y que tenemos una foto tuya a los siete años donde te faltan los incisivos.**

**-¡Papá!- **gritó Rachel separándose de padre que se rio a carcajadas contagiando a Quinn a quien le guiñó un ojo cuando pasó por al lado de la rubia justo antes de perderse en el interior de su casa. No sin antes haberle dejado una caricia, consciente o inconsciente, en el brazo de la chica. **–Lo odio. Dime que no te contó eso.**

**-Lo de los incisivos no lo sabía, me acabo de enterar, ¿En serio hay fotografías de eso?-** preguntó Quinn con burla mientras se acercaba a su novia abrazándola por la cintura. Un golpe en su hombro bastante fuerte fue la respuesta de la morena haciendo reír a Quinn muchísimo más. **–Eso dolió, Frodo. Tu padre no me dijo que tuvieras superfuerza o algo por el estilo...**

**-¿Me contaras de lo que hablaron durante todo este tiempo?- **preguntó Rachel con su mejor cara de niña traviesa.

**-No, no te contare nada de lo que hablamos con el temible Hiram-** fue la respuesta la rubia robándole un beso a Rachel mientras Santana se acercaba a ellas. **–Eso es algo que queda entre él y yo. Aunque creo que es un avance el hecho de que ahora esté a tu lado y no con el cuello entre las manos de tu padre.**

**-Es verdad-** intervino Santana una vez que llegó junto a las chicas. **–De hecho, cuando hablamos en su oficina me dijo que se sentía frustrado porque no podría golpearte si tenía ganas que hacerlo. ¿Te dijo las razones de por qué te trata así?**

**-Sí, y son completamente comprensibles- **afirmó Quinn besando a Rachel antes de que comenzara a preguntar. **-¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermana, Santana?**

**-Adentro. Está deseándoles buenas noches a los señores Berry, mis padres-** respondió la latina.

**-No son tus padres, Santana. Son los míos-** replicó Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido. **–Debes dejar de llamarlos _"papá y papi"_ como yo lo hago.**

**-Cierra la boca. Están felices de tener una hija que no sea un gnomo que duerme en una caja de fósforos-** fue la respuesta de Santana haciendo rodar los ojos a Rachel. **–Como sea, les estaba por decir que con Britt no tenemos sueño y como en casa de los Berry no podemos tener sexo, pensamos que quizás podríamos ver películas.**

**-¡_El Hobbit_!-** gritó Quinn emocionada alzando los brazos al aire justo después de haber soltado a Rachel del abrazo que ambas compartían**. –No, no… mejor veamos, _Star Wars_. Creo que traje mi sable luminoso. Oh, esperen… ¿Y si mejor vemos algo de Marvel? ¿O qué tal una serie? ¡_Once Upon a Time_! ¡_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._! ¡_Lost Girl_! Oh, no… Mejor veamos…**

**-¡No!-** gritó Santana interrumpiendo a Quinn que se asustó por el grito de su amiga. Rachel a su lado simplemente miraba a la rubia como si no la conociera. **–Veremos una película que jamás hayamos visto antes, o que hayamos visto pocas veces. Porque no creo poder soportar que recites todos los diálogos, rubia friki… y desde ya te digo que _Moulin Rouge_ o _Hairspray_, e incluso _Froxen_, quedan descartado, Berry-** agregó cuando Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo. **–Quiero ver una película donde Quinn no susurre todo el maldito dialogo de la película o mencione algún dato freak. Tampoco quiero ver una película donde tú te sepas todas las canciones, Rachel. Quiero ver una película donde solo se escuchen las voces de los actores, no voces adicionales, ¿Se entiende? Ahora vayamos adentro que Porcelana ya debe haber llegado. Dijo que pasara la noche aquí así que dormirá con nosotras, Rach.**

**-¿Con no…? ¿Con nosotras? ¿A qué te refieres con _"nosotras"_?-** preguntó la morena haciendo rodar los ojos a Santana. **–Yo dormiré con…**

**-Conmigo. Dormirás conmigo-** interrumpió la latina con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios. **–Tus padres y yo decidimos que Quinn dormirá con Brittany y yo dormiré contigo. De esa forma mantendremos las manos inquietas y vírgenes de Quinn alejadas de tus largas piernas y del resto de tu cuerpo.**

**-No voy a violarla-** susurró la rubia con los dientes apretados. **–No soy una pervertida. La pervertida aquí es Rachel.**

**-Ok, entonces te mantendremos a ti alejada de la perversión de Rachel-** afirmó Santana mientras que la morena fulminaba a Quinn por lo que había dicho. **–Vamos adentro. Empieza a hacer frio y yo necesito del calorcito de Brittany.**

Ni Quinn ni Rachel hicieron comentario alguno respecto a lo último que Santana había dicho, simplemente intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de lado justo antes de que la rubia se colocara en frente de su novia dándole la espalda para que estaba se subiera. Hubiese deseado que el camino hasta el interior de la casa de los Berry fuese más largo, más que nada para seguir teniendo a Rachel colgada en su espalda dándole mordiscones en el cuello cada tanto seguido de un _"Yo no soy pervertida"_, pero lamentablemente la distancia que había desde el árbol donde había hablado con el padre de la morena hasta el interior de la casa era de unos escasos cinco metros.

Tal y como dijo Santana, cuando entraron a la casa de los padres de Rachel, Kurt ya estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá al lado de Brittany mientras veían _El origen de los Guardianes_ que estaba a minutos de terminar. Santana se acercó hacia donde estaba su novia y prácticamente empujó a Kurt lejos de ella simplemente para poder recostarse en el sofá con la menor de las Fabray. Rachel fue más solidaria y dejó que el chico se recostara sobre el colchón improvisado de cojines que ella y Quinn habían armado para recostarse en el suelo.

**-Ya terminó, ¿Ahora que vemos?-** preguntó Santana cuando la película animada llegó a su fin para tristeza de Brittany. **–Sugerencias.**

**-¡_Sweeney Todd_!-** exclamaron Rachel y Kurt tratando de que no se les notara las terribles ganas que tenían de ver un musical.

**-No. Olvídenlo, Olsen Twins-** se negó Santana. **–Se saben las canciones. ¿Otra propuesta? ¿Quinn?**

**-¿_The Avengers_?- **propuso la rubia fingiendo indiferencia.

**-¿Y verte babear por Scarlett Johansson? Olvídalo-** intervino Rachel negando con la cabeza. **-¿Qué tal una de Jennifer Anniston?**

**-No queremos escuchar en plena película la historia de que te pusieron Rachel en honor a su personaje en _Friends_-** señaló Santana rodando los ojos. **–Nada de Anniston. Olvídalo, Berry.**

**-¿Qué tal _Footlose_?-** preguntó Brittany acariciando el pelo de la latina que negó con la cabeza. **-¿Por qué no?**

**-Te sabes los pasos del baile final. Lo siento, B- **respondió la latina acariciando la mano de su novia. **–Veamos una de acción.**

**-¿Y qué a ti te entre el espíritu de Liam Neeson y quieras dispararle a cada hormiga que camina? No, gracias-** se negó Kurt haciendo reír a Quinn con quien chocó una mano. **–Veamos una dramática.**

**-¡No!-** exclamaron las cuatro chicas haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a Kurt.

**-¿_Transformers_?-** preguntó Quinn recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Santana que le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

**-Megan Fox te hace babear-** señaló Rachel con una ceja en alto y rastros de celos en la voz. **–Nada de _Transformers_, ¿_Black Swan_? No, no es buena idea. Mila Kunis más Natalie Portman igual babeo asegurado, incluso el babeo de Kurt. ¿Otra sugerencia?**

**-Las de _Rápido y Furioso_-** sugirió Santana con los ojos cerrando y algo de cansancio en la voz.

**-No. Me niego a ver esas películas-** se negó Brittany y todos la miraron atentamente. **–Giselle se parece a Isabelle y con Quinn la extrañamos, ¿No, Quinn? Creo que deberíamos llamarla y preguntarle que nos sugiere ella para ver. Además quiero saber cómo estuvo su cita con Samantha.**

**-¿Creen que la habrá besado?- **preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa de lado.

**-Conociendo la lentitud de las primitas Fabray-Roxont, y sacando de la lista a mi hermosa novia porque ella es la excepción a la regla, diría que todavía no la tomó siquiera de la mano-** se burló Santana con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en replicar eso, quizás porque no quería entrar en una disputa con Santana o simplemente porque Rachel acariciándole la nuca de manera perezosa y tierna se llevaba toda su atención. Recostó su espalda en el pecho de la morena y dejó que ésta ahora le acariciara la cabeza al completo. Cerró los ojos relajándose completamente entregada a la tranquilidad que las caricias de Rachel le entregaban mientras de fondo escuchaba como Santana hablaba con Isabelle. No abrió la boca durante la conversación que la latina mantuvo con Roxont pero si saludó a su prima y le dijo que hablaría con ella antes de que cortara la llamada.

Por lo que entendió, gracias a las burlas de Santana, al parecer Isabelle por fin se había besado con Samantha. Se imaginaba a su prima correteando por todo el departamento, yendo un lado al otro riéndose seguida de Hanzel y Gretel, escuchando música a todo volumen y con un cosquilleo en la mano tentada de llamar a su enamorada. Se lo imaginaba perfectamente porque eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo y sintió cuando besó a Rachel por primera vez.

Se alegraba por su prima, porque sabía que si estaba con Samantha iba a estar en buenas manos, y al mismo tiempo también estaba feliz por Fox, porque sabía el paso grande que estaba dando a pesar de todos los impedimentos que se autoimpuso a sí misma. Quinn conocía de memoria y podía recitar como si fuera el dialogo de una película todas y cada una de las razones porque las cuales Samantha estaba cerrada al amor, sobre todo con alguien más joven que ella, y a pesar de que siempre hablaba en general Quinn sabía que en el fondo solo hablaba de una persona en particular: Isabelle.

Lo supo desde que le preguntó a su mejor amiga que pensaba de su prima tras el primer encuentro que ambas habían compartido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, meses después de que Quinn conoció a Samantha esa noche de invierno en Central Park. Ese _"Es hermosa, pero terriblemente odiosa"_ para Quinn equivalió a una confesión encubierta. Quizás porque era casi lo mismo que había dicho ella tras haber conocido a Rachel y a esa sensación en su interior que le hizo sentir que gracias a la morena su mundo se pondría patas para arriba.

Debía hablar con Samantha, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y realmente necesitaba un momento con su amiga, la mujer mayor a ella que lograba aclarar su mente y darle una mejor visión a las cosas. Necesitaba alguien con quien tomarse un trago y hablar largo y tendido sin ofender a alguien con sus palabras. Quizás si hablaba con Rachel sobre la conversación con su padre y decía algo más la morena se enojaría. Santana podía ser una buena opción, y lo era, pero Quinn no creía poder soportar alguien que se burlara de ella todo el tiempo. Sabía que la latina estaría para ella si necesitaba hablar pero sentía que esa conversación que quería tener era solamente con Samantha, y solo con ella.

**-Quinn, Roxont quiere hablar contigo-** indicó Santana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Fabray tomó el teléfono de la latina y abandonó el sitio que ocupaba junto a su chica antes de pedir permiso para hablar en la cocina de los Berry. Un _"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" _por parte de la rubia fue suficiente para que Isabelle comenzara a hablar sin parar como si un espíritu parlanchín hubiese tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

**-Isabelle, respira y una vez que estés respirando con normalidad y no sufras de apnea, me cuentas todo, ¿Ok?**

**-Ok, lo siento-** se disculpó Roxont del otro de una manera tan tierna que hizo reír a Quinn. **–Pero es que estoy emocionada. Me besó, Quinn, ¿Entiendes eso? La chica que me gusta me besó.**

**-Lo sé- **afirmo Fabray sentándose en el suelo compartiendo un suspiro con su prima a través del teléfono. **–Ya has hablado con Santana de los besos que compartiste con Samantha y eso, y créeme que me siento muy feliz por ti, pero lo que yo ahora quiero saber es cómo te sientes.**

**-Bien-** respondió Isabelle automáticamente pero al no recibir palabras de su prima continuó: **-Asustada. Completamente asustada. Es la primera vez que estoy con alguien como Sammy y no sé qué vaya a pasar en un futuro o si durara pero… No sé qué hacer o cómo comportarme. Si debo llamarla para desearle buenas noches o si debo llamarla por la mañana solo para escuchar su voz y empezar el día de la mejor manera. No sé si…**

**-Ok, tranquilízate- **interrumpió Quinn al notar como el tono de voz de Isabelle cambiaba, quizás al borde del llanto debido a todas esas cuestiones que había mencionado. **–Escucha, Belle, y esto queda solo entre nosotras dos. No quiero que lo uses después para burlarte de mí con Santana, ¿Está claro?**

**-Lo prometo. Promesa de Jedi-** afirmó Isabelle.

**-No existe la promesa de Jedi-** señaló Quinn y se pudo imaginar con claridad el entrecejo fruncido de su prima tratando de recordar si existía o no tal cosa. **-¿Qué tal un Juramento Inquebrantable?**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. No, espera… eso es para el Mapa del Merodeador-** se autocorrigió Roxont haciendo reír a Quinn. **–No te rías, imbécil. Sabes lo que quise decir y también sabes que no me burlare de ti por lo que me llegues a decir ahora, así que dímelo. Dímelo todo, por favor.**

**-Ok, escucha. Después de besar a Rachel, yo estaba igual o peor que tú-** recordó Quinn que sonrió tontamente producto del recuerdo. **–Escribí una y mil veces un mensaje de texto que jamás envié y teclee su número cientos de veces para llamarla y no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estaba igual de miedosa que tú. No quería agobiarla, hacerle sentir que porque me había besado ya estábamos atada a una relación donde nos casaríamos al mes de eso y tendríamos hijos al mes siguiente. Quería hacerle sentir que ella era quien tenía el control en nosotras dos, y ciertamente lo tiene. Que sintiera que era ella quien dictaminaba si estábamos camino a algo o solo se quedaba en un beso, ¿Sabes que pasó después?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Fue ella quien me llamó esa misma noche después del beso y me dijo que la disculpara si estaba siendo pesada pero realmente necesitaba escuchar mi voz antes de dormir y que si no me molestaba le gustaría llamarme al día siguiente pero por la mañana, porque sentía que de esa forma su día empezaría bien-** relató Quinn con un nudo en la garganta complemente emocionada por el recuerdo de ese momento. **–Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que… ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás Sammy se encuentra ahora mismo en su casa haciendo dormir a Seth, porque ella aún cree que es un niño al hay que hacer contar ovejitas antes de dormir sin saber que Sethy cuenta las tetas de las famosas que le gusta, completamente en la misma situación que tú? ¿Qué quizás está con el teléfono en la mano esperando que la llames o con el cosquilleo incontrolable y tentador de llamarte ella a ti? Escucha, si lo que quieres es llamarla y escuchar su voz antes de dormir, hazlo. O si quieres, la llamas por la mañana o dentro de una semana. O cuando quieras. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-La quiero a ella- **fue la respuesta simple, directa y concisa de Isabelle, aunque sonó más a confesión. Como si lo hubiera dicho por primera vez a alguien ajeno a ella misma. **–Tienes razón, creo que… creo que voy a llamarla y a decirle que fue lindo pasar este día con ella y que deseo salir una vez más si acepta y quiere.**

**-Me parece perfecto, Belle- **afirmó Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios. **–Sé que ella te gusta y que tú le gustas a ella, muchísimo. Cuando dos personas están en el mismo escalón y tienen claro lo que desean, quieren y necesitan en su vida, entonces todo puede salir bien, ¿Si? Solo deja que fluya. Ahora corta la llamada y llama a tu chica. Te veré el lunes.**

**-¿El lunes?-** preguntó Isabelle con confusión mientras Quinn veía a Rachel entrar a la cocina. **–Santana me contó lo que te pasó con el Empire State ambulante y dijo que ya no es necesario que te presentes a la boda, así que pensé que quizás tú jugarías el partido de Quidditch.**

**-Estoy tentada de jugarlo, créeme, pero quiero pasar este fin de semana con…- **se quedó callada un instante mirando directamente a Rachel que sonrió con desconcierto. Allí estaba, la mujer más espectacular que había conocido y que por alguna extraña razón había decidido quedarse a pesar de lo estúpidamente idiota que fue durante todos esos años. Tragó saliva antes de levantarse del suelo y caminar hasta Rachel que ésta vez sonrió tontamente. Quinn, aun con el teléfono en la mano, terminó de decir la frase sin quitar ni un segundo la vista de los ojos de la morena. **–Con el amor de mi vida. Confío en que lo harás bien, Isa, así que… Nos veremos el lunes.**

**-¿El amor de tu vida?-** preguntó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta después de que Quinn cortó la llamada. –**Wow… y pensar que solamente venía a decirte que decidimos ver una película donde estén Jennifer Anniston para que yo pueda contar la historia detrás de mi nombre, también Scarlett Johansson para que puedas babear por ella, una en la que Brittany pueda quedarse dormida en los brazos de Santana, Kurt tenga su dosis de drama y también donde nuestra latina adoraba pueda ver actuar a Drew Barrymore recordando una y mil veces en su cabeza el beso con Ellen Page que encontró en Google, pero… pero no está mal escuchar que soy el amor de tu vida.**

**-Te amo-** susurró Quinn sonriendo completamente divertida por el parloteo de Rachel. Tomó a la morena de las piernas y la subió a la mesa de la cocina. **–Y si, lo eres. Eres el sexy gnomo perseverante que tuvo la paciencia justa y necesaria para tratar con alguien tan complicado como yo hasta convertirse en el amor de mi vida. La única persona a la que quiero amar por el resto de mis días. Lo siento mucho pero… Hiram tendrá que aprender a quererme porque yo no me voy a ningún lado, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, mi hermoso Frodo.**

**-Mi chica friki y cursi-** susurró Rachel rodeando el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos y rozando los labios de la rubia con los de ella. **–También lo lamento por papá pero… No pienso dejarte ir. No quiero dejarte ir. Quiero una vida a tu lado, una propuesta de matrimonio friki, hijos que sean igual de frikis que su madre, mascotas que tengan nombres de personajes de ficción. Quiero una navidad, fiestas de cumpleaños, casamiento, el evento que sea mientras sea algo temático y la excusa perfecta para sacar a relucir el frikismo de la familia Fabray al completo. Quiero una eternidad a tu lado, Quinn. Solo eso… **

**-Y la tendremos-** aseguró la rubia con convicción robándole un beso a su novia que sonrió. **–Siempre y cuando regresemos ahora mismo a la sala si no queremos que Santana venga a buscarnos y nos asesine por hacerla esperar -** se giró entre las piernas de Rachel y le dio la espalda para que la morena pudiera colgarse. **–Vamos, koala, que estoy ansiosa por escuchar la historia detrás de tu nombre.**

**-En realidad estas ansiosa por babear por Johansson-** replicó Rachel mordiendo el cuello de Quinn que dejo escapar una carcajada mientras abandonaban la cocina encontrándose con sus amigos viendo el comienzo de la película. Rachel se acercó al odio de Quinn y le susurró: **-Hoy duermes conmigo. No importa lo que digan mis padres o Santana. Hoy tú duermes conmigo. **

* * *

**Yulieth**, **six**, **fernanda**, **dany**, **Guest** (la fiel lectora de mis fics xD) y **Kiky**, gracias por sus reviews, y también gracias al resto por reviews de cada uno.

No voy a extenderme mucho ni entrar en verborragia, solamente diré que al fic no le queda muchos capítulos. Aviso ahora para que el final no tome por sorpresa a nadie xD. Solo eso...

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	31. 31 - Entre temores y sabanas de Harry

_Regálame un minuto más __que dure hasta la eternidad.  
Regálame una noche azul en donde solo brilles tú.  
Regálame un atardecer que duerma al borde de tu piel  
En donde pueda descansar y así quererte más y más…_

* * *

** 31\. Entre temores y sábanas de Harry**

* * *

Era agradable volver a Nueva York, sobre todo volver al Cuban Love y ver a Samantha. Quinn se había parado en la puerta del lugar viendo como su amiga iba y venía de un lado al otro por todo el local sin reparar en la presencia de la rubia que sonreía con diversión. Cosa que le indicó a Quinn que Fox estaba ansiosa o estaba histérica, o quizás ambas cosas. Fabray se acercó lentamente a una de las mesas y se sentó esperando que por fin su amiga se dignara a verla, pero al parecer Samantha seguía en su mundo histérico sin darse cuenta de nada.

Quinn se preguntó la razón de tal estado en su amiga. No parecía tan histérica cuando hablaron por teléfono esa misma mañana apenas la rubia despertó. De hecho, parecía bastante animada. Quizás algo había sucedido durante el tiempo que duró el vuelo de regreso hasta Nueva York, tal vez tenía algo que ver con Seth… O con Isabelle. Quinn sonrió con picardía cuando recordó a su prima y que día era ese. Ahora empezaba a entender la razón de la ansiedad de Samantha pero por otro lado pensaba no podía ponerse en ese estado solo por un partido de Quidditch, ¿O sí?

**-Su estado de histeria es el peor, ¿O no?-** comentó Jerry, el chef del Cuban Love que si notó la presencia de Quinn que sonrió asintiendo. **–Parece que hoy es un día especial porque no ha parado de preguntar qué día es hoy cada hora.**

**-Sí, lo es-** afirmó Quinn mirando a su amiga que por fin se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba en su restaurante. **–Su chica tiene un importantísimo partido de Quidditch como capitana del equipo, así que supongo que estarán tan compenetradas entre ellas que es Sammy quien sufre los nervios. **

**-Eso lo explica todo-** murmuró Jerry sonriendo de lado. El hombre miró a Samantha unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Quinn**. -¿Qué te sirvo para tomar, rubia?**

**-Nada, ya desayune antes de venir para acá pero gracias por la invitación, Jerry-** respondió Fabray recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chef que a los pocos segundos se fue para darle privacidad a ambas chicas. **– ¿No piensas saludarme… primita?**

Samantha ignoró la burla de la rubia y acortó las distancias regalándole un abrazo a la chica que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Quinn no sabía que necesitaba tanto ese abrazo hasta que por fin lo compartieron y quizás sonaba exagerado pero realmente había extrañado a Samantha durante los días que pasó en Lima.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que venías mañana-** señaló Fox tomando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos. Sonrió con ternura cuando la rubia no respondió con palabras pero si sonrió. **–Estás tan hermosa… y tan viva. Por lo que veo los padres de Rachel no te comieron cuando se enteraron que sales con su hija. Debes contármelo todo, Quinn Fabray. Quiero detalles, muchos detalles. Y… mira como tienes ese ojo, ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te golpeó así? ¿Es cierto que fue ese troglodita de Finn Hudson? Santana me lo contó todo así que no te atrevas a negarlo. ¡Rachel! ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Y qué haces aquí?**

**-Preguntaste dos veces lo mismo-** indicó Quinn sonriendo con diversión. **–Por lo que veo además de histérica, estas intensa. Relájate, ¿Quieres? Estoy bien y Hudson tuvo su dosis de venganza. Le dije tantas cosas frikis que seguramente todavía está tratando de descifrar lo que quise decir. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para una persona con el coeficiente intelectual menor al establecido mínimo? Es un castigo en toda su regla, y yo estoy feliz de poner a ese tonto a pensar y verlo fallar en el intento.**

**-Que maldita eres-** escupió Samantha con el entrecejo fruncido. **–En Lima están los padres de Rachel, ¿Qué pasa si de tanto pensar, el cerebro de Hudson estalla como si se tratara de una bomba nuclear?**

**-Para eso necesita un gran cerebro, y dudo que lo tenga-** fue la respuesta de Quinn haciendo reír a su amiga. **–Y respondiendo al resto de las preguntas, estoy aquí porque Rachel fue tan amorosamente adorable y amable de querer viajar hoy para que podamos presenciar el partido de Quidditch. Nadie sabe que llegábamos hoy, así que te prohíbo que se lo digas a alguien… y con "alguien" me refiero a Isabelle, ¿Está claro? Quiero ver como juega sin mí en el campo.**

**-Lo que la jefa rubia diga-** respondió Samantha adoptando una pose militar. **-¿Cómo está Rach?**

**-Perfectamente bien. La acompañe a su departamento y desayunamos juntas. Luego me vine para acá. Planeábamos almorzar juntas también pero tenía una reunión con su representante para ultimar detalles de su próximo trabajo y al parecer será una de esas reuniones que duran horas. Por lo que me dijo, es hora de que decida si se va a Los Ángeles o si se queda aquí. Le prometí pasar por ella a la hora del partido. ¿Tú como estas?-** preguntó Quinn sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados derrochando picardía por todo su rostro. **–Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿O no?**

**-Primero cuéntame lo que pasó con los padres de Rachel, ¿Cómo estuvo eso?**

Quinn se resignó, de momento, a sacarle información a Samantha respecto a su relación con Isabelle. En el fondo sabía que Fox estaba nerviosa por esa charla sabiendo que en algún momento la tendrían, así que simplemente Quinn comenzó a relatar sus historias en Lima solo para que su amiga respirara con normalidad y se tranquilizara. La rubia le contó desde los desmayos que sufrió, razón suficiente para que Samantha se pusiera más histérica aun y en papel de madre mandando a la rubia al hospital, cosa que obligó a Quinn a decirle que uno de sus suegros era médico y que le había dicho que todo estaba bien, hasta la noche anterior donde volvió a dormir nuevamente con Rachel a espalda de sus suegros y de Santana.

Con respecto a la charla con el temido padre de Rachel, Hiram, Samantha pensó exactamente lo mismo que Quinn. Era completamente entendible que el hombre tuviera miedo a que su hija saliera lastimada de nuevo, pero por otro lado Fox se sintió complacida y algo orgullosa por la respuesta que la rubia le había dado al señor Berry. Muy en el fondo, Samantha sospechaba que el padre de Rachel solo se hacía el duro para que Quinn no se confiara demasiado y se relajara pensando que le caía bien. Sentía eso porque era lo que ella había hecho la vez que Seth le trajo a su primera novia, aunque solo pudo torturar a la chica durante dos semanas que fue el tiempo que duró el noviazgo. _Amor adolescente, completamente inestable_, pensó Sammy.

**-Ahora vayamos a lo importante: Isabelle y tú-** repuso Quinn apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a Samantha atentamente. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta del nerviosismo repentino que invadió a Fox. **–Ya escuche su versión de los hechos, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya, que por cierto es más interesante porque se trata de una lucha interna entre tu lado racional y no racional, ¿O me equivoco?**

**-Te odio-** fue la respuesta de Fox haciendo reír a Quinn que guardó silencio rápidamente esperando que su amiga comenzara con su relato. **–No sé qué es lo que quieres saber, está todo a la vista.**

**-No, no todo-** señaló Quinn sentándose al lado de Samantha a quien abrazó por los hombros y recostó en su pecho como si se tratara de una niña asustada por una pesadilla. **–Quiero saber cómo te sentiste, que pasó después de eso, como llegaron a ese momento… y no tengas miedo de ponerte cursi porque lo que hablemos aquí, queda aquí.**

**-Oh, ¿Es como la mítica frase _"Lo que pasa en Boston, queda en Boston"_?-** cuestionó Samantha con una sonrisa de lado.

**-¿El lugar de la frase no era Las Vegas?-** preguntó Quinn con confusión.

**-Me gusta más la de Boston-** aclaró Samantha encogiéndose de hombros. **–No voy a ponerme cursi, ¿Ok? Solo diré que fue lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida después del nacimiento de Seth.**

**-¿Cómo fue?-** preguntó Quinn acariciando inconscientemente el pelo de Fox que sonrió tontamente con los ojos cerrados. **–Hablo del beso, no del nacimiento de Seth.**

**-Fue hermoso, inesperado y especial al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo especial. Fue como cuando esperas algo por mucho tiempo y por fin llega, y cuando lo hace no te decepcionas para nada porque era justo lo que imaginabas que sería-** susurró Samantha con timidez. **–Tú más que nadie sabe lo que es luchar contra lo que sientes, negarlo, huir de eso, pero también sabes que no puedes esconderte por mucho tiempo porque en algún momento el sentimiento se vuelve más grande y más poderoso que tu temor o tu voluntad. Por ende lo único que te queda es rendirte completamente más allá de salir lastimado o no.**

**-Eso es cierto-** afirmó Quinn sin decir nada más para no perturbar la tranquilidad en la que parecía haber entrado Samantha.

**-Y tú más que nadie sabe cuánto negué esto. Porque no hicieron falta las palabras para que supieras que algo me pasaba con tu prima, ¿O sí?-** preguntó Fox recibiendo como respuesta la negación de Quinn por medio de un movimiento de cabeza. **–Yo no quería enamorarme, no quería siquiera que me gustara y era por la estupidez de que es más joven que yo. No quería robarle esa inocencia, esa juventud, de la que es dueña. Al menos mi lado racional no quería eso y le hice caso por mucho tiempo hasta que mi lado irracional se rindió completamente hace dos días y decidió que besar a Isabelle sería la mejor decisión que tomaría, ¿Y sabes qué?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que estoy bien con eso, porque era algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo-** confesó Samantha jugando con sus manos. **-Ya sé, yo era la cínica que siempre levantaba muros pensando que de esa forma no saldría lastimada de nuevo pero no sé cómo, y tampoco me interesa saberlo, tu prima fue derribando esos muros sin pedirme permiso, sin que yo notara eso. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba del lado de adentro y no de afuera, que era donde yo pretendía mantenerla.**

**-Obviamente fallando en el intento, ¿O no?- **murmuró Quinn recibiendo una mirada por parte de su amiga. **–No te culpo por fallar, yo también lo hice. A veces me pregunto si realmente falle en el intento porque Rachel fue demasiado paciente o comprensiva como para esperarme y aguantarme, o si simplemente fallé porque me rendí completamente cansada de huir.**

**-Creo que fue un poco de ambas cosas, al menos en mi caso-** señaló Fox encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando la compañía de la otra mientras se perdían en sus respectivos pensamientos. Quinn por un lado estaba pensando en Rachel e intuyendo que quizás Samantha estaría pensando en Isabelle. Pensar en ese detalle la hizo sonreír. Acarició el pelo de Samantha de manera automática y su amiga no protestó para nada, quizás porque era algo que necesitaba. A veces era Quinn quien actuaba como la mayor y la más madura de las dos, como era en ese caso teniendo en cuenta que estaba tratando de trasmitirle seguridad y tranquilidad a Fox por medio de su abrazo y su caricia en el pelo.

No le molestaba para nada actuar como la más fuerte de las dos porque Samantha había hecho lo mismo por ella el día que almorzó con Rachel en el Cuban Love y después se fueron a la azotea de la biblioteca. Ese recuerdo la hizo cerrar los ojos un instante y suspirar sabiendo que ese fue el día en el cual empezó todo. El instante exacto en el que supo que debía dejar de correr y establecerse al lado de Rachel. Porque a esas alturas no se imaginaba establecida en otro sitio que no fuera al lado de su morena.

**-¿Ya son novias?-** preguntó Quinn de repente y en voz baja como si temiera romper la burbuja de tranquilidad en la que habían entrado.

**-No, quiero darle su espacio. No quiero que se sienta atada a mí solo porque me besó-** respondió Samantha encogiéndose de hombros quizá para ocultar la tristeza en su tono de voz. **–Me refiero a que es obvio que quiero que sea mi novia, pero ella es más joven que yo y si… ¿Y si quiere otra cosa? ¿Si quiere libertad? ¿Algo acorde a su edad? ¿Y si se siente ahogada solo con sugerirle que sea mi novia?**

**-¿Y si eso es lo que espera?- **replicó Quinn alejándose de su amiga solo para mirarla a los ojos y ver la repentina confusión que reflejaban. **–Me refiero a que quizás ella está esperando que le pidas que sea tu novia- **Samantha no dijo nada ni cambió su expresión por lo que Quinn tuvo que explicarse mejor.** -Ok, escucha. Una cosa que siempre he detestado de ti es esa manía que tienes de pensar por lo demás. ¿Qué le dijo Sam a Charlie en _The Perks of Being a Wallflower__?_**

_**-¿**__**"Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer"**__**?-**_ preguntó Samantha tratando de entender a donde quería llegar Quinn que se abstuvo de darse un manotazo en la cabeza pero no de soltar un "No" que a Fox le sonó a regaño, como si hubiese respondido mal a una pregunta que determinaba su vida_. **–**_**Está bien segundo intento. Mmm… ¿**_**"Solo quiero asegurarme de que la primera persona que te bese te ame"**_**?****-** esta vez Quinn no se abstuvo ni un poco y se dio el manotazo que antes había reprimido. **–Ok, ok. Fallé. Responde tú por mí, te cedo el lugar.**

**-Primero, la primera frase que dijiste se la dijo Charlie a Sam, no Sam a Charlie-** aclaró Quinn con emoción sin sospechar que su amiga frente a ella ponía los ojos en blanco mentalmente**. –Segundo, creo que deberíamos ver la película o leer el libro para refrescar tu memoria. No es posible que te olvides de una frase tan hermosa y cierta al mismo tiempo. Y tercero, me refiero a cuando están en la habitación de Sam y ésta le dice a Charlie: **_**"**_**_No puedes quedarte ahí sentado y poner las vidas de todos los demás por delante de la tuya y pensar que eso cuenta como amor"_, ¿La recuerdas?**

**-Sí, y aquí es cuando me pregunto qué tiene que ver la frase de una película, con su reparto cargado de adolescentes, con mi miedo a pedirle a una chica que sea mi novia-** fue la respuesta de Fox que comenzaba a jugar con la paciencia de Quinn. **–Hablo en serio, rubia. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?**

**-Ok, es posible que no tenga nada que ver una cosa con la otra pero quiero creer que entendiste lo que quise decir con ese ejemplo-** repuso Quinn sonriendo mientras que Samantha frente a ella negaba con la cabeza borrando la sonrisa de la rubia. **–Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes esperar a que Isabelle tome las riendas de la relación solo porque piensas que si le pides que sea tu novia se sentirá ahogada. Ahí está la prueba de eso que tanto detesto en ti, estás pensando por los demás de nuevo. En este caso estás pensando por Isabelle. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que le recrimina Sam a Charlie al decirle que no puede poner la vida de los demás por encima de la suya y pensar que eso es amor? No puede solo esperar, debe tomar decisiones y hacer cosas. **

**-Está bien. Dejando de lado tu frikismo y el tierno amor que le tienes a Charlie, paso a aclararte que yo no estoy pensando por nadie, simplemente estoy remarcando lo obvio-** afirmó Samantha con convicción mientras que Quinn frente a ella se preguntaba si no sería muy malvada por pegarle una bofetada a su mejor amiga solo para refrescarles las ideas. **–Tú no lo entiendes porque Rachel tiene tu misma edad, pero yo no puedo atar a alguien casi diez años menor que yo a una relación si sé que no es eso lo que quiere.**

**-Créeme que la que no entiende nada aquí eres tú- **replicó Quinn rompiendo de una vez por todas el abrazo con Samantha que bajó la mirada. **–Tú no escuchaste hablar a mi prima con respecto a ti, lo feliz que estaba después de que la besaste. ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? Que tú no sabes la respuesta que me dio cuando le pregunte qué era lo que quería a partir de ahora.**

**-¿Qué respondió?- **preguntó Fox en un susurro sintiendo como poco a poco iba a cediendo a lo que decía Quinn que solamente la miró.

**-Deberías preguntárselo tú misma-** fue la respuesta de la rubia levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a irse, pero antes se giró de nuevo hacia Samantha y la miro**. –Tú siempre fuiste mi ejemplo de valentía, la persona que me llenaba de confianza y quien me incitaba a arriesgarme sin importar si el riesgo salía bien o no. No me hagas bajaste del pedestal en el que te tengo. Nos vemos en el partido y no le digas nada a Isabelle.**

No dijo nada más, ni siquiera esperó respuesta por parte de Samantha aunque sabía que no obtendría ninguna. Así como también sabía que su amiga necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar en cada una de las palabras que compartieron. No la culpaba de tener miedo, de hecho comenzaba a pensar que quizás había sido algo injusta e incomprensiva respecto a todo pero no podía evitar querer abrirle los ojos a Samantha y que vea que Isabelle estaba completa y perdidamente entregada a cualquier tipo de relación que Fox le propusiera. A Roxont no le importaba la edad, ni perder su "juventud" como había dicho miles de veces Samantha. Isabelle era ese tipo de personas que una vez que encontraba el amor, dejaba todo por él sin importar si al final valía la pena o no. Algo que Quinn siempre le recriminaba por no cuidarse y cuidar a su corazón un poco más.

Se colocó el casco antes de subirse a su motocicleta y emprender el viaje hasta su biblioteca. Sabía que tenía el sitio un poco abandonado pero también sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Camille se había hecho cargo de la biblioteca y no decepcionó para nada con su desempeño. Quinn a veces se preguntaba si con Marley al mando eso hubiese posible pero cuando ese pensamiento acudió a su mente sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y aumentó la velocidad recordando el mal trago que aquella chica le había hecho pasar.

Llegó a la biblioteca cerca del mediodía y la recibió la sonrisa amable de Camille a quien abrazó de manera tierna. Estuvo un rato con la chica haciéndole prometer que no dijera nada sobre que ella había vuelto ese domingo a Nueva York y no el lunes como le había hecho creer a Isabelle. El porqué de tanto misterio era que quería ver como se comportaba su prima en el campo de juego sin su presencia, si era tan buena siendo capitana como ella sospechaba. Después de comprobar que todo marchaba de maravillas en la biblioteca, volvió a subirse a su motocicleta y abandonó el lugar directamente hacia su departamento. Aun le quedaban varias horas antes del partido así que pensó que recostarse y dormir un rato en el sofá de su casa le vendría bien.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó al llegar a su departamento encontrándose con Rachel esperándola en la puerta. **-¿Hace mucho que estas esperando?**

**-Acabo de llegar-** respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a los diez minutos que llevaba allí esperando. **–Podría haberle pedido las llaves a Isabelle pero, punto número uno, no es adecuado entrar sin permiso a una casa ajena. Punto número dos, no quería que te enojaras si eso pasaba. Y punto número tres, y el más importante, no quería que Isabelle supiera que ya estamos aquí y que tú planeas verla jugar Quidditch.**

**-¿Quidditch? ¿Ya no dices más _"Quimmitch" _o_ "Quibbitch"_?- **se burló Quinn acercándose a la morena que la fulmino con la mirada. **–Es una broma, Frodo. Entremos y me cuentas como estuvo tu día.**

**-¿Qué pasa si Isabelle viene?-** preguntó Rachel preocupada aceptando la mano que Quinn le ofreció justo antes de que ambas entraran al departamento de la rubia.

**-Tengo eso todo cubierto. Mamá la está manteniendo ocupada-** respondió Fabray con una sonrisa de lado**. -¿Almuerzas conmigo o debes irte?**

**-¿Por qué razón crees que estuve esperando diez minutos en la puerta de tu departamento?-** replicó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo reír a Quinn. **–La reunión llevó menos tiempo de lo esperado y pensé que quizás podría almorzar con mi novia tal como lo habíamos planeado. Por cierto, llevo quince minutos aquí y todavía no me has besado… y realmente necesito que lo hagas.**

Quinn simplemente sonrió con ternura y tiró de Rachel haciéndola chocar contra ella para diversión de ambas. Acarició con ambas manos los costados del cuello de la morena causándole escalofríos a medida que se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de su chica. Solo fue un simple roce, la constante comprobación de que estaban en los brazos de la otra una vez más. Un roce acompañado de temblores en las piernas de ambas, un suspiro robado y el ya conocido vuelvo en el estómago que siempre las acompañaba.

Una mordida por parte de Rachel en el labio de Quinn fue suficiente para que la rubia se planteara perder el control a medida que tomaba de las piernas a la morena subiéndola en la mesa justo antes de colocarse entre ellas. Y una nueva mordida y una risa traviesa ahogada en su boca producto del beso que compartían fueron suficientes factores contribuyentes para que Quinn dejara de pensar en el control. Sobre todo si los dientes de Rachel marcaba cada trozo de piel que se encontraba.

**-Isabelle no vendrá, ¿Cierto?-** preguntó Berry tratando de asegurarse de que esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que las interrumpieran. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Quinn en su cintura justo antes de que la rubia descubriera que acariciar sus piernas era aún mejor. **–Dime que no vendrá.**

**-No lo hará-** sentenció Quinn haciéndose dueña del cuello de Rachel cediendo de a poco a la inconsciencia y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Se separó de Rachel rápidamente, para molestia de la morena, y contestó la llamada de Santana. **–Estoy en medio de un asunto que me llevara mucho, mucho tiempo, Santana. Así que es posible que no vaya al partido. Suerte para el equipo y me llamas cuando allá terminado- **cortó la llamada rápidamente y justo cuando regresaba a la cocina bajo la sonrisa traviesa de Rachel, el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar. Berry corrió hasta la sala y después de haber sacado su teléfono del bolso saltó sobre Quinn rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y el cuello con uno de los brazos mientras que con su mano libre le mostraba la pantalla del móvil. Quinn miró rápidamente la pantalla y susurró como si temiera que la otra persona del otro lado del aparato pudiera escucharla: **-Es Santana.**

**-Hola, San-** respondió Rachel robándole un beso a Quinn para quitarle esa expresión de terror un su rostro. **– ¿Qué? No, yo… Yo no voy al…**

**-Rachel tampoco va al partido-** intervino Quinn olvidándose del temor y lo suficientemente fuerte para que la latina del otro lado escuchara y se diera cuenta de la situación. **–Piérdete, Santana. Por favor. **

Y sin más tomó el teléfono de Rachel y cortó la llamada justo antes de apagar el teléfono. Por la mirada y la sonrisa de lado de su chica supo que había hecho lo correcto. La morena fue la primera en retomar la unión de sus labios en un beso que le hizo saber a Quinn que estaban en la misma sintonía y que ambas querían la misma cosa.

**-¿Segura?-** preguntó la rubia en un susurro sintiendo los labios de Rachel a medida que se dirigían hacia el sofá donde Quinn colocó a la morena con muchísimo cuidado. **-¿Completamente segura?**

**-Completamente-** respondió Rachel con ternura mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia. Le acarició amorosamente el rostro a su chica que cerró los ojos y agregó: **-No debemos ir deprisa. Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotras, así que si quieres podemos ir lento.**

**-Lento o rápido. Da igual mientras sea contigo-** afirmó Quinn sentándose en el sofá arrastrando a Rachel con ella que se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia. **–Te amo y me amas, nos amamos, y este momento será especial simplemente por eso.**

Rachel simplemente la besó emocionada por las palabras de su chica. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa parte cariñosa y cursi de Quinn pero tampoco se quejaba de eso, debía admitir que le gustaba muchísimo que así fuera. Poco a poco la morena fue tomando el control de la situación, solo para demostrarle a Quinn que estaba todo bien, que quería hacer el amor con ella sin arrepentimientos ni vuelta atrás. Supo que tuvo un poco de éxito cuando las manos de la rubia volvieron a acariciar sus piernas de una manera tan delicada que le erizó la piel. Los besos en los labios se vieron apartados por unos segundos en los cuales Rachel mantuvo su boca ocupada en el cuello de Quinn que se retorció en el lugar con los labios apretados.

**-Tengo cosquillas-** se defendió la rubia con timidez y diversión haciendo reír a Rachel también. **–Es patético.**

**-Es hermoso-** replicó la morena besando nuevamente a su chica que sonrió en el beso.

Poco a poco, la que se hizo dueña del control fue Quinn que fue adquiriendo confianza a medida que los besos de Rachel iban aumentando. Fue por eso mismo que tomó a la morena de la cintura y en un movimiento rápido la colocó de nuevo en el sofá quedando ella encima de su chica que sonrió sorprendida justo antes de que la rubia atrapara su boca nuevamente en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Ninguna de las dos calculó el tiempo que pasaron besándose en el sofá de la sala, pero cuando Rachel rasguñó la espalda de Quinn debido a los besos que ésta se encargó de dejar en su mandíbula, cuello y hombros supieron que era momento de abandonar ese lugar e ir a uno más íntimo.

El camino hasta la habitación de la rubia fue marcado con prendas de vestir que se fueron sacando entre las dos dejando en su lugar besos que pretendían cubrir cada trozo de piel que se encontraban a su paso. Decir que no estaban nerviosas sería mentir. Decir que estaban temblando por saber que no había vuelta atrás y que tendrían su primera vez juntas, seria remarcar lo obvio; pero al parecer ambas olvidaron ese detalle y lo sintieron como si hubiesen hecho el amor miles de veces antes de esa primera vez. Fue en ese entonces que la teoría de Rachel de conocer a Quinn de vidas pasadas tomó fuerzas en su cabeza dejándole la certeza de que allí era donde pertenecía y donde deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

**-¿Es en serio?-** preguntó la morena cuando Quinn dejó al descubierto las sabanas de su cama. **–Quinn, ¿En serio haremos el amor y después nos taparemos con las sábanas de _Harry Potter_?**

**-Puedo cambiarlas por otras si quieres-** afirmó la rubia con algo de vergüenza, timidez e inocencia. **–Tengo de _Toy Story_, _The Avengers_, _Star Wars_…**

**-Ven aquí-** ordenó Rachel tirando de la rubia haciéndola chocar contra su cuerpo. **–Deja las sabanas como están y solo bésame.**

Quinn obedeció sin rechistar tomando a la morena de las piernas obligándola a que le rodeara la cintura con las mismas mientras lentamente la iba dejando en la cama con toda la ternura que le fue posible expresar. Entre besos, caricias y mordidas fue quitando cada prenda de ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Rachel, o las pocas prendas que quedaban, y cuando por fin la tuvo desnuda debajo de ella con la respiración entrecortada y completamente excitada se sintió absolutamente afortunada. Pero no por tenerla de esa forma, lo suyo no era algo físico solamente. Se sentía afortunada por otra cosa, quizás por saber que Rachel se estaba entregando completamente a ella a pesar de los nervios, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntas. Se estaba entregando a ella de una manera que nadie lo hizo antes haciéndole sentir completamente desnuda también a pesar de conservar algunas prendas en su cuerpo. Prendas que Rachel se encargó de quitar con sumo cuidado, como si temería que un movimiento brusco fuera a romper a Quinn.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron completamente desnudas, no solo físicamente, sino desnudas de todas las maneras posibles frente a los ojos de la otra, Rachel rodeó la cintura de Quinn con las piernas y la espalda con los brazos. No realizaron ningún movimiento por varios segundos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos mezclarse al igual que sus aromas y la fina capa de sudor que ambas presentaban. Simplemente se miraron diciéndose todo y nada a la vez, comprendiendo lo que la mirada de la otra reflejaba y viendo el mismo brillo y las mismas lágrimas de emoción que luchaban por mantenerse en sus lugares y no arruinar un especial, único y maravilloso momento.

**-Te amo-** susurró Quinn con un nudo en la garganta sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Rachel.

**-Te amo muchísimo más-** redobló la morena colocando su mano en la cabeza de Quinn atrayéndola a ella nuevamente para que la besara como deseaba.

Una mordida de labios y las uñas de Rachel dibujando un mapa en su espalda fueron suficiente para que Quinn comenzara a moverse a un ritmo lento que estaba provocando el mejor de los sonido que la rubia jamás escuchó antes: su nombre saliendo de la boca de Rachel entre gemidos que le indicaba que a pesar de la inexperiencia en ese terreno lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Sabía que ninguna de las dos podía ir por el mundo alardeando de experiencias en la materia porque ninguna la tenía, pero en ese momento no se trataba de experiencia, sino de instinto. El mismo que le decía a Quinn lo que debía hacer, lo que debía tocar, besar, explorar, cómo y en qué momento debía hacerlo.

Tomó una de las piernas de Rachel acariciándola mientras devoraba el cuello de la morena y aceleraba un poco el ritmo para luego detenerse, volver a acelerarlo y repetir una mil veces esa técnica llevando a la morena a la tortura absoluta. Hasta que Berry decidió ser más participe y ser ella quien escuchara su nombre saliendo de la boca de Quinn entre gemidos. En un movimiento veloz tomó la posición de arriba haciéndose dueña de los pechos de su chica de la forma que quiso, mientras que su mano viajaba hacia abajo llegando a su destino y robándose el primer _"Rachel"_ completamente jadeante y entrecortado. Justo cuando empezaba a sentir el orgasmo de Quinn en sus dedos ésta la detuvo, la miró un instante a los ojos y una vez más no hicieron falta las palabras.

Volvió a su antigua posición dejando que la rubia manejara todo desde arriba y en cuanto el calor de Quinn entró en contacto con el suyo, eso fue todo. No le importó saber cuántos minutos pasaron antes de sentir el orgasmo, no le importó si fue demasiado rápido o demasiado lento. Lo que realmente le importó fue que los ojos de Quinn no se despegaron de los suyos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el orgasmo golpeó a la rubia y toda su cara se contrajo liberándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

**-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Quinn sin moverse ni un poco de su posición mientras dejaba besos por todo el vientre de Rachel que se estremeció. Sobre todo cuando la miró a los ojos y le sonrió de manera extremadamente adorable. La rubia al no obtener respuesta fue dejando un camino de besos por todo el torso de la morena, pasando por sus pechos y llegando finalmente a su cuello y su boca. Fue en ese entonces que la miró de nuevo pero esta vez con un deje de tristeza. **–Lamento que no haya sido como esperabas. Prometo mejorar, incluso puedes enseñarme. Yo solo…**

**-Estuviste perfecta-** la interrumpió Rachel tratando de regularizar su respiración**. –Estuviste más que prefecta, Quinn. Créeme que valió la pena esperar porque fue maravilloso. Además ahora puedes ir por ahí alardeando que no solo tienes pijamadas con Frodo, sino que también tienes sexo y…**

**-Yo no tengo sexo con Frodo. Yo hago el amor con mi Frodo-** aclaró la rubia sintiéndose completamente aliviada después de las palabras de la morena. Volvió a besarla una vez más y al separarse dejó sus frentes unidas recreando algo de intimidad.** -¿Estas bien?**

**-Estoy completa-** fue la respuesta de Rachel con sinceridad. Miró a Quinn y le robó un beso rápido de los labios. **–Fue como si hubiésemos hecho esto miles de veces antes, como si hubiéramos vivido varias vidas pasadas juntas y en esta nos encontramos de nuevo. Absurdo, lo sé, pero…**

**-Completamente real-** completó Quinn mientras Rachel asentía con timidez y vergüenza. **–Es como lo que yo sentí cuando te vi por primera vez. La pieza faltante de mi rompecabezas.**

**-Exacto… y por lo que veo ambas tenemos nuestras propias teorías respecto a este amor que compartimos- **señaló Rachel moviéndose ligeramente al mismo tiempo rodeaba el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos mientras la rubia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, quizás sospechando lo que venía a continuación. **–Sí, es lo que sospechas. Quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo.**

**-¿Insatisfecha?-** se burló Quinn con una ceja en alto.

**-No, solo adicta a ti que es diferente-** fue la respuesta de Rachel que se rio en el beso compartido con Quinn justo antes de que ésta comenzara a besarla de manera un poco más apasionada marcando el comienzo de una nueva entrega que evidenciaba el amor que ambas sentían por la otra.


	32. 32 - Rejunte de ex's y frikis al ataque

_Busquemos un camino imaginario, y__ el tiempo se detenga en un abrazo.  
Que el viento sea el que hable sintiendo tu respiración  
Y en medio de la nada dejar que grite el corazón…_

* * *

Porque un día especial merece un regalo especial. Feliz cumpleaños, Buzón ;)

* * *

**32\. Rejunte de ex's y frikis al ataque**

* * *

Después de haber pasado siete días amaneciendo mayormente al lado de Rachel, Quinn comenzaba a sospechar que aquello era solo un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar. Solo los labios de la morena en su hombro o en su espalda desnuda, tras haber despertado, le recordaba que aquello era la realidad absoluta. Y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Lo primero que hacía en las mañanas que amanecía al lado de Rachel era sonreír apenas abría los ojos un instante para después cerrarlos y eternizar el momento junto a su chica. Sonreía simplemente porque los labios tibios y carnosos de Rachel se posaban en su piel desnuda a medida que la mano de la morena le acariciaba la espalda llegando a su cintura para terminar rodeando su vientre mientras le susurraba un _"Buenos días, Lucy"_ completamente ronco que lograba estremecer a Quinn de pies a cabeza.

Automáticamente la rubia se daba vuelta en el lugar y se hacía dueña del vientre y la cintura de Rachel con su brazo, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de la morena permitiéndole a ésta que pudiera abrazar a Quinn de una manera más íntima. Jamás ningún amanecer fue tan especial para Rachel, y eso que había tenido muchísimos, pero la diferencia en este caso era que no sabía cómo era posible que Quinn pasara de la pasión, la excitación y el deseo mientras hacían el amor a comportarse completamente tierna, tímida y adorable justo cuando terminaban de entregarse una a la otra y el sueño, junto con el cansancio, las vencía por completo.

Le gustaba también la manera en la que Quinn sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pero completamente despierta, cuando ella ya había dejado los correspondientes besos por toda la espalda de su chica, hasta llegar a su cuello y hombro. Desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez y había despertado en los brazos de Quinn esa misma tarde, se propuso ser ella quien despertara a la rubia. Y no era que le molestase abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la sonrisa dulce y los ojos de Quinn observándola como si fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, lo que realmente quería era ser ella quien admirase a la otra mientras dormía, quien se perdía en sus propios pensamientos sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del planeta simplemente porque Quinn se había cruzado en su vida y había decidido quedarse y formar parte de ella a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntas.

**-No hay que levantarse aun. Vamos a dormir un poco más-** murmuró Quinn aferrándose más a la cintura de Rachel que sonrió. **–Aún tenemos tiempo, Rach.**

**-No creo que le des un buen ejemplo al resto del equipo si eres la capitana y llegas tarde al partido final-** señaló Rachel aunque ciertamente la idea de quedarse en la cama con la rubia le parecía bastante tentadora, pero por otro lado sabía que ese partido de Quidditch era importantísimo para la chica teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en el último donde la rubia no jugó.

El equipo capitaneado momentáneamente por Isabelle había estado a un paso de ganar, y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque el capitán el equipo contrario hizo trampa. Al parecer, por todo lo que habían contado los miembros de la familia de Quinn y los del equipo de Quidditch, los otros había creado una distracción para entretener al árbitro y cuando Camille estuvo a un paso de atrapar la Snitch dorada, recibió un codazo en su nariz desestabilizándola. En ningún momento alguien reparó en la trampa y el partido fue dado por perdido para el equipo de Quinn que había quedado completamente devastado. Por suerte, el equipo recibió una carta tres días después de parte del Presidente de la Asociación Nacional de Deportes Contemporáneos diciéndole que habían recibido una filmación con todo lo sucedido y que habían descalificado al equipo contrario declarando al equipo de Quinn como finalista. Fue en ese entonces que Rachel agradeció que haya frikis por el mundo tan amantes del Quidditch que incluso se tomaban la molestia de filmar los partidos.

Era por ese mismo motivo que Quinn no podía perderse la final. Ese y la amenaza que Santana dejó caer sobre ambas cuando las vio después de que ambas le cortaron la llamada. _"Vuelven a cortarme el teléfono y le corto las lenguas y los dedos, par de depravadas"_. _¿Depravadas?,_ pensó Rachel con ironía recordando las veces que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Santana la misma noche que Brittany también lo hacía. Ella y Kurt se asombraban de lo fuerte que tenían que poner la televisión o la música en sus oídos para no escuchar ningún ruido ajeno a eso. Incluso pensaba que si se perdían en una isla desierta y buscaban a Santana justo cuando ésta estaba teniendo sexo la reconocería por los gemidos.

**-Vamos a desayunar antes que se nos haga tarde-** indicó Rachel justo antes de morder el puchero que se formó en los labios de Quinn. **–Me estas tentando demasiado y Santana está al acecho, ¿Quieres quedarte sin dedos?**

**-No quiero quedarme sin ti- **fue la respuesta de Quinn desarmando todos los esquemas de Rachel que sonrió con ternura. **–Solo cinco minutos más. No hare nada, lo prometo. Solo cinco minutos- **pidió la rubia con algo de súplica a lo que Rachel se rindió.

**-¿Cinco minutos más en la cama o en la ducha?-** ofreció Berry sorprendiendo a la rubia, aunque la sorprendida fue ella cuando su novia se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y tomó su mano tirándola hacia ella justo antes de cargarla en su cintura y juntas abandonar la cama. **–Que sea la ducha entonces. Solo cinco minutos, Lucy.**

Pero ambas sabían que esos cinco minutos se convertirían en una hora una vez que estuviera bajo la calidez del agua tibia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos y la comodidad estar en los brazos de la otra. Una hora que les sirvió para explorarse una vez más y aprender de memoria los lugares claves de cada una, llegando incluso a conocerse un poco más, más allá de lo físico. Quinn fue la primera en abandonar la ducha simplemente porque era la encargada de preparar el desayuno mientras que Rachel terminaba de ducharse y luego arreglarse para comenzar el día.

**-Buenos días-** canturreó la rubia una vez que estuvo en la cocina y se encontró con Isabelle y Samantha besándose. Se separaron rápidamente y un aura de timidez las cubrió a las dos haciendo sonreír a Quinn con picardía. Era increíble como después de una semana, y varios besos robados de los cuales Fabray fue testigo, ninguna de las dos parecía asimilar que estaban juntas aunque no tuvieran un título formal aun. **–Hola, Sammy. ¿Dormiste aquí o acabas de llegar?**

**-Se despertó con el sensor de guardabosques activado-** susurró Isabelle haciendo reír a Fox que arrugó la nariz, razón por la cual Roxont se vio tentada de dejar beso en ese sitio pero se retractó y en su lugar dejó una caricia tierna con su dedo índice antes de girarse hacia Quinn de nuevo. **–Llegó temprano y acabamos de desayunar juntas. ¿Dónde dejaste a Rachel? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo la dejaste?**

**-Renga, no puede caminar-** fue la respuesta de Quinn haciendo reír a Samantha que ahogó la risa en el hombro de Roxont. **-¿A ti te dejaron renga también?-** ninguna de las dos chicas contestó, quizás porque ésta vez la timidez las invadió con más fuerza o no querían decir nada que las delatara. Quinn por otro lado, comenzaba a entender las razones de por qué Santana disfrutaba cada vez que decía algún comentario de ese tipo poniendo nerviosa a su víctima. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando sintió que alguien embestía su espalda y se colgaba sin reparo alguno mientras le mordía el cuello y los hombros riéndose. Sabiendo de quien se trataba, comenzó a gritar fingiendo susto para diversión de Isabelle y Samantha que inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos. **-¡Auxilio! ¡Me ataca un Gremlin! ¡Gizmo, bájate! ¡No le tiren agua ni le den de comer que se reproduce!**

La risa de Rachel se acentuó aún más y en un rápido movimiento, la rubia había logrado atrapar a su chica y colocarla frente a ella justo antes de besarla y sonreír en el beso para ternura de Isabelle y Samantha. Mientras las otras dos se devoraban a besos y se reían de algún chiste privado, Roxont y Fox se dirigieron hacia la entrada del departamento donde se despidieron con un tímido y revelador beso que les supo a poco. Al beso le acompaño la promesa de verse en menos de una hora sabiendo que volverían a unirse en casa de Josefina para luego ir juntas al campo de juego para el partido final de Quidditch.

**-Awww… mírala. Jamás la vi así antes-** señaló Quinn al ver como Isabelle entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa que parecía imposible de quitar con nada. **–Y eso es producto del amor verdadero.**

**-Arggg… no te pongas en plan Snow White con todo eso del amor verdadero porque aquí no hay ningún Príncipe Charming, ¿Ok?- **repuso Isabelle cruzándose de brazos.

**-No, solo hay uno de los enanos… y creo que es Grumpy-** intervino Santana sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que la miraron como si no creyeran que estaba allí. **-¿Quién fue la idiota cabecita de novia que dejó la puerta abierta?-** Quinn y Rachel rápidamente señalaron a Isabelle que simplemente rodó los ojos. **–Lo supuse. Me cruce recién con Fox y si no fuera porque la empuje contra la pared, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que pase a su lado.**

**-¿Qué hiciste que, Santana?- **preguntó Isabelle descruzándose de brazos para mirar a la latina que se encogió de hombros agitando una mano como si le restara importancia al asunto**. –Por tu bien, espero que no le haya pasado nada. Voy a llamarla para saber cómo...**

**-Tú te quedas ahí… y ustedes también, Gayberry y Fabgay-** ordenó Santana parándose en la puerta de la cocina sin dejar salir ni entrar a nadie. **–Hay varios asuntos que debemos resolver antes de que cada una monte en su unicornio y comience con su camino de arcoíris. Primera cosa, ¿Tú no tienes casa, hobbit? No lo sé, digo, ¿Algún lugar donde llamar y avisar que pasaras la noche fuera? ¿Sabes lo histérico que estaba Kurt? ¿Cómo…? Tú te callas- **agregó cuando Quinn abrió la boca para defender a su novia que estaba ocultando una sonrisa. **–Tú eres la que lleva a Rachel por mal camino. A ti tampoco te costaba nada tomar el teléfono, marcar mi numero o el de Porcelana y decir _"Señora López, señor Hummel. La pequeña Rachel se quiere quedar a dormir en mi casa y me dijo que primero le preguntara a sus padres si podía hacerlo"… _¿Qué, Berry?**

**-Que ni tú ni Kurt pueden ser mis padres- **remarcó Rachel con una sonrisa de lado completamente orgullosa por ese razonamiento. **–Tenemos la misma edad.**

**-¿Y eso qué? ¿Emma y los Charming no tienen casi la misma edad también?- **replicó la latina con lógica y sintiendo victoriosa de haberle cerrado la boca a Rachel. **–Así que…**

**-Ok, estamos todos con _Once Upon a Time_ muy allá arriba y admito que, por la poca dignidad que me queda, no quiero empezar a babear por Regina ni que Quinn tampoco lo haga estando su novia presente-** intervino Isabelle metiéndose entre la latina y las otras dos. **-¿Por qué no nos dices que haces aquí, San, mientras Quinn y Rachel empiezan a desayunar de una maldita vez?**

**-Ja. Tú no te libras, Roxont. Dime que hay entre tú y Fox-** ordenó la latina preocupando a las demás por el tono autoritario en el que hablaba. Más autoritario que de costumbre. **–Ninguna abra la boca para remarcar lo obvio, ni siquiera para remarcar mi histeria. No dormí nada anoche porque alguien se olvidó de llamar a casa y tuve que soportar al Olsen Twin preocupado porque su otra mitad siamesa no llegaba a casa.**

**-¿No qué eran mis padres? ¿Ahora soy la siamesa de Kurt?-** se burló Rachel solo para molestar a Santana que se pasó una mano por la cara completamente frustrada. **–Realmente me confundes.**

La latina no dijo nada, suspiro tratando de calmar su estado de ánimo y salió de la cocina para tirarse en el sofá de la sala donde se cubrió la cara con uno de los cojines mientras ahogaba un grito. La primera en acercarse fue Rachel que llevaba una taza de café en la mano. La misma taza que la latina se encargó de arrebatar de la mano de su amiga dándole un trago largo sin importar si estaba demasiado caliente o no.

**-Bien, ahora dime que pasa-** pidió Rachel comprensivamente siendo testigo del resoplido de Santana. –**San…**

**-Discutí con Brittany-** confesó la latina en voz baja presionando la mandíbula. **–Al principio le sugerí que no jugara este partido, después se lo pedí y por último, estaba mañana, se lo ordené y eso no le gustó.**

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- **preguntó Rachel en voz baja tratando de crear un clima donde la latina no se sintiera demasiado expuesta por estar hablando de sus sentimientos o de lo que le pasaba. **–Brittany es una muy buena adquisición. Con ella cubriendo el lado derecho y bloqueando a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino ganaremos seguro.**

**-Tú no lo entiendes. Ese partido será un rejunte de ex's-** señaló Santana y Rachel entendió por fin las razones de su amiga. Ella misma estaba tentada de pedirle a Quinn que no jugara pero sabía que eso sería lo mismo que cortarle las piernas a la rubia. **–Parker estará ahí, Marley también y ni hablar del idiota de Darren. ¿No te da miedo que el ex novio de Quinn y la bibliotecaria calenturienta lastimen a la rubia freak?**

Por supuesto que tenía miedo. Lo tuvo desde que se enteraron quienes iban a ser sus rivales en el partido final por la copa de Quidditch, y desde ese momento hasta ahora Rachel no había dejado de pensar que era una mala idea jugar contra el equipo de Parker que tenía a Marley como Buscadora, a Darren como Bateador y finalmente un arma secreta como cazador pero que no sabían quién podría llegar a ser, aunque Rachel tenía una rara sensación cuando se paraba a pensar quién o qué podría llegar a ser ese arma secreta del equipo contrario. Parker no había sido idiota a la hora de organizar el equipo. Había puesto a Marley en el mismo puesto que ella y a Darren en el mismo puesto que Brittany, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Santana no volvió a insistir con la pregunta, de hecho guardó silencio durante un largo rato apoyada en el hombro de Rachel donde se permitió relajarse un instante. Media hora después la latina se había ido despidiéndose sin decir nada mordaz y eso le confirmó a Rachel que su amiga realmente estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su chica. Se golpeó y maldijo mentalmente así misma cuando recordó que no le había dicho nada reconfortante a Santana, o al menos algo que la tranquilizara y le hiciera ver de manera más positiva las cosas.

Se sintió algo culpable cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba a Santana, la respuesta de ella fue un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada hacia la nada misma. Contar lo que le pasaba a la latina sería admitir sus propios miedos y contras respecto el partido de Quidditch pero decidió guardar silencio y recostarse en el pecho de Quinn durante unos largos quince minutos en los cuales Isabelle terminó de arreglarse para salir del departamento rumbo a casa de Josefina que era donde se reunirían todos antes del partido final.

Durante el camino Rachel no dijo nada, ni siquiera cantó cuando Quinn prendió el estéreo, y eso le indicó a la rubia que algo pasaba. Quiso pensar que quizás se debía a que la morena estaba demasiado concentrada en el partido sabiendo lo importante que era pero supo que no se trataba de eso cuando, al llegar a casa de su madre, Rachel intercambio una mirada con Santana justo antes de abandonar sus brazos para tomar el de la latina que le regaló un beso en la cabeza a la morena acompañado de una sonrisa triste.

Quinn automáticamente busco a su hermana para preguntarle si sabía la razón de porqué Santana estaba tan callada o tan distante pero al parecer Brittany estaba igual o peor que la latina. La intervención de Rose, y posteriormente su abrazo, fueron razones suficientes para que Quinn se olvidara de ese asunto y se concentrara en solo prestarle atención a su sobrina que fue la encargada de unirla de nuevo con Rachel cuando propuso jugar videojuegos las tres juntas.

**-¿Me dirás lo que pasa?-** preguntó Quinn apenas Rose salió de la sala con cualquier excusa que la rubia ya no recordaba, o no le había prestado atención. **–Sé que algo pasa, sobre todo con Santana así que…**

**-San discutió con Brittany porque le pidió que no jugara este partido por obvias razones. Darren estará allí y tiene miedo que la lastime-** interrumpió Rachel en un susurro mientras miraba a Quinn. **–Y sinceramente estoy pensando pedirte lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que jugará tu ex novio y la bibliotecaria "lengua inquieta". Eso sin contar el supuesto factor sorpresa.**

**-¿Qué crees que sea?- **preguntó Quinn algo enternecida por el hecho de que la morena estuviera tan preocupada como para pedirle que no jugase sabiendo lo que eso significaba. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella obligándola a que se recostara en su pecho. **–Nada va a pasar, ¿Si? Parker no me tocara ni un pelo, no de nuevo-** aquella broma con doble sentido no le gustó para nada a Rachel que miró a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido. **–Lo siento, broma mala.**

**-Santana tiene razón. Ese partido será un rejunte de ex novios- **rezongó la morena haciendo reír a Quinn por lo bajo. **–Hablo en serio. Ya veo que voy a tener que golpear prácticamente a la mitad del equipo de Parker solo para "defender tu honor".**

**-¿Serías como Scott Pilgrim luchando con los novios de Ramona?-** bromeó Quinn ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de su chica. **–Ya, Rach. Olvídate de eso. Confía en que le ganaremos a ese "rejunte de ex's" y luego tú y yo podremos tener nuestra propia fiesta personal, ¿Ok?- **la morena asintió completamente resignada porque sabía que su chica no cambiaría de opinión respecto a esa final. **–Dejemos de pensar en cosas o personas sin importancia y concentrémonos en matar soldados.**

**-Tú mataras soldados, yo voy a descansar un rato antes del partido-** afirmó Rachel recostando su espalda en el pecho de la rubia que la abrazó unos segundos antes de que Rose regresara a la sala con varios videojuegos en la mano. **–Rose, no asesines más soldados que tu tía, por favor. Porque después no hay quien la aguante con su mal humor post derrota… Cállate y abrázame-** agregó cuando Quinn iba a protestar. Protesta que quedó ahogada en su boca cuando Rachel le robó un beso rápido antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el pecho de la rubia para descansar un rato. **–Jueguen sin alterarse.**

Quinn le guiñó un ojo a Rose en un claro signo de complicidad al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el dedo índice a sus labios pidiendo silencio, justo después se abrazó mejor al cuerpo de Rachel a quien le dio un beso en la cabeza siendo testigo de la sonrisa de la morena. Ambas Fabray esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos y cuando la respiración de Rachel comenzó a pausarse indicándoles que la morena estaba quedándose dormida poco a poco, fue cuando Rose le pasó el mando de la consola a su tía con quien empezó a jugar.

Durante la hora y media que duró la batalla en la consola, ninguna de las dos rubias trató de hacer demasiado ruido dejando que Rachel pudiera descansar tal y como había dicho que lo haría. Quinn quizás lo hizo para que la mente de su novia dejara de pensar tanto con respecto al partido y se relajara un poco, y Rose quizás lo hizo solo para ayudar a su tía. Justo cuando Rose marcaba el gol de la victoria, tras haber cambiado de juego, y le gritaba el gol con toda la energía que le fue posible a Quinn en su cara fue cuando Rachel despertó pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

**-Rose, no debías ganarle en ningún juego-** murmuró la morena arrugando la nariz imaginando la cara que Quinn tendría en ese momento. **–Ya ganaras la próxima, Lucy. No desesperes.**

**-¡Me hizo trampa!-** se quejó la rubia haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas y Rachel por fin abrió los ojos antes de acomodarse mejor en el sofá y regalarle un beso en la mejilla a su chica. **–Ya, el premio consuelo es un beso por parte de Frodo.**

**-Quiero el premio consuelo entonces-** intervino Rose con una sonrisa de lado idéntica a la de Jason.

**-Tú te quedas ahí… O mejor no, ve a ver si todos están listos para irnos al partido. Ya es la hora-** señaló Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido mientras Rose salía de la habitación en busca de los demás. **–Estaba coqueteando contigo, ¿La viste? ¡Estaba coqueteando, Rachel! Desearía que dejara de crecer tan rápido.**

**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Los bigotes de Rachel?-** preguntó Santana apareciendo de la nada para luego desaparecer de la misma forma. **-¡Britt! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya nos vamos!**

**-Seguramente está escondida. A Brittany le gusta esconderse-** murmuró Quinn mirando hacia la puerta donde la latina había aparecido y desaparecido en cuestiones de segundos. Después se giró hacia Rachel y se levantó del sofá tendiéndole la mano. **-¿Vamos? Tenemos un partido que jugar y traseros de ex's que patear.**

Rachel trató de ocultar la risa que la invadió tras lo último dicho por la rubia pero no lo logró. Tomó la mano que su chica le ofreció y juntas abandonaron la sala justo a tiempo para ayudar al resto a subir las escobas y los uniformes a la camioneta de Cooper que abrazó a Quinn con fuerza levantándola del suelo. La rubia le correspondió el abrazo y el chico luego realizó el mismo movimiento con Rachel que se rio en su cuello.

**-Rach y yo nos vamos en mi moto-** comunicó Fabray tomando la mano de su chica a quien le ofreció el casco. **–Póntelo. No queremos que te rompas la cabeza si tenemos un accidente o que se te arruine el pelo en caso de que llueva.**

Y así era, el cielo presentaba una serie de nubes en varias tonalidades de grises anunciando la llegada de una inevitable lluvia que llevó a Rachel a pensar en qué momento pasó tal cosa. Cuando salió del departamento de Quinn por la mañana el sol se encontraba solo en el cielo y ahora de repente tenía compañía. Le gustaba la lluvia, pero no se creía capaz de soportarla en pleno partido de Quidditch donde tenían que ganar sí o sí. Quinn por otro lado parecía no importarle jugar con lluvia, talvez porque no estaba pensando en eso y estaba más concentrada en disfrutar las sensaciones que los brazos de Rachel rodeando su cintura causaban en su cuerpo. Se preguntó así misma si tendría tiempo de ir con la morena a su departamento, hacerle el amor, volver y jugar Quidditch pero lo vio casi imposible cuando la camioneta de Cooper y el Mustang de Isabelle pasó por al lado de ella marcándole el camino que debía seguir.

_-Más tarde-_ pensó para sí misma.

Apenas llegaron al lugar donde jugarían Quidditch se les vino el primer inconveniente encima. La lluvia había comenzado a caer sin piedad alguna sobre todo el lugar llevando al equipo de Quinn a pensar que quizás no se jugaría la final. Una llamada al organizador les bastó para saber que a pesar de la lluvia el partido no se suspendería pero que de cualquier forma esperarían a que cesara un poco para poder jugar sin incidentes.

**-Con lluvia o sin lluvia, este partido tendrá incidentes-** sentenció Santana mientras estaban en los vestuarios cambiándose para jugar. **–Jugamos contra Parker y su maldito equipo de malvados ex's. Esto no es un partido, esto es una guerra. Así que les conviene dar todo en esa maldita cancha porque si pierdo frente al Willy Wonka subdesarrollado no poder mirar a mis hijos a la cara sin sentirme humillada y avergonzada.**

**-No tienes hijos-** remarcó Quinn recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la latina, por lo que terminó preguntando con algo de temor: **-¿No tienes hijos aun?**

**-Los tendré algún día y te llamaran tía- **fue la respuesta de la latina sin ninguna pizca de duda chocando su mano con la de Isabelle, que sonrió de lado asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano libre tomaba la de Brittany que parecía complacida con la idea de tener hijos con Santana. **-¡Nos vemos en la cancha! ¡No se retrasen!**

Por supuesto que no se retrasarían, por lo que cinco minutos ya estaba todo el equipo completo en la cancha esperando por sus contrincantes. Rachel fue la primera en apretar los dientes con furia cuando vio aparecer a Marley justo delante de Parker que también se llevó su parte de odio. No solo por parte de la morena, sino también por parte de Quinn que miraba a su ex novio con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados. El cuerpo de Isabelle cubriendo ligeramente tanto el cuerpo de Quinn como el de Rachel impedía que, ni una ni la otra, se lanzaran sobre las dos personas que tanto dolor les habían causado. Rachel fue la que más necesito intervención cuando Marley, desde la otra punta de la cancha, le lanzó un beso y un guiño de ojos a Quinn molestando muchísimo más a la morena.

**-Quiero ver si podrá lanzar besos al aire cuando le baje todos los dientes- **susurró la morena poniendo en alerta al resto de las chicas. **–No me importa si me echan del partido, esa estúpida no se librará.**

**-Tranquila-** ordenó Santana mirando a la morena que le devolvió la mirada un instante completamente molesta para luego cambiarla por un asentimiento de cabeza más tranquilo. **–Así me gusta. No le des la satisfacción de verte molesta. Además no querrás armar un escándalo en un lugar público-** volvió su vista hacia el frente justo cuando el ultimo jugador del equipo contrario entraba a la cancha. Lo primero que sintió la latina, y estaba segura que Rachel también, fue como si alguien le hubiese apuñalado en el estómago. Después de eso sintió la desilusión absoluta. **–Tiene que ser una broma. Díganme que es una maldita broma. Berry, ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?**

**-Completamente-** respondió la morena que no podía quitar los ojos del chico que se había colocado a la izquierda de Parker con una escoba en la mano.

Finn Hudson parecía estar completamente perdido en un lugar en el cual no le correspondía estar para nada, solo para molestar a Rachel; o al menos eso pensaba la morena que apretó con muchísima más rabia los puños al descubrir a su ex novio parado al otro lado de la cancha mirando a su alrededor como si se hubiese perdido en algún lugar que desconocía. Esta vez fue Quinn quien tuvo que detener a la morena de que no se lanzara sobre Finn justo antes de que el árbitro les pidiera que se acercaran al centro de la cancha.

**-¿Te gusta el equipo que formé, Quinnie?-** preguntó Parker con una sonrisa arrogante señalando a sus compañeros de equipo, sobre todo a Marley que miraba a Rachel con desprecio. –**Mi talentosa Buscadora, Marley Rose, y este chico que no conocía, pero que Marley se encargó de presentármelo y que probó que tiene habilidades, es mi nuevo Bateador.**

Fue en ese entonces en el cual Quinn se arrepintió de haber hablado con Marley el día después de cruzarse con Rachel en Central Park, usando a su ex bibliotecaria como su fuente de descargo. Ni siquiera recordaba esa maldita tarde en la biblioteca, su mente lo había olvidado por completo, pero al parecer Marley no lo había olvidado para nada. De hecho, lo había recordado bastante bien como para ir hasta Lima y convencer a Finn _"Cráneo vacío"_ Hudson de que jugara un deporte que el desconocía.

Ninguno le respondió a Parker la provocación y Rachel fue la primera en romper la fila para alejarse un poco si no quería explotar allí mismo. Ver a Marley le removió todo por dentro, le recordó la razón de porqué la detestaba tanto y porque a pesar de estar con Quinn y saber que la amaba completamente, una parte de ella recordó el miedo que sintió esa vez de que su corazón terminara completamente roto de nuevo. Sabía que no resolvería nada con violencia, eso ayudaba a Santana pero no a ella. Así que respiró profundo y se acercó al círculo que la rubia había formado con el resto de los jugadores.

**-No ganemos esto para joder a Parker. Ganemos esto para nosotros mismos-** fueron las palabras de Quinn mirando a cada uno de los jugadores de su equipo. **–Los miembros de antiguo equipo saben lo que se siente ganar una final y también lo que se siente perder una, sabe de lo que fuimos capaz de dar y de lo que dejamos para llegar a ese lugar. Sabe lo duro que fue para nosotros saber que nos expulsaron de la competencia por un acto de violencia. Es por eso que quiero, porque sé cómo se siente tal cosa, que los nuevos miembros del equipo, Rachel, Cam, Seth, sepan lo que se siente ganar algo tan importante como esto… Y sé que a la mayoría al principio no le gustaba la idea de jugar Quidditch y lo tachaban de excéntrico, además que lo usaban de excusa para enamorarme-** agregó la rubia mirando a Rachel que sonrió con timidez mientras el resto del equipo se reía por la broma. **–Pero con el tiempo comenzaron a entenderlo e incluso, quiero creer que es así, también comenzaron a quererlo. Es por esas razones por las cuales quiero que ganemos esto. No por Parker ni para darle una paliza. Simplemente por nosotros.**

**-La capitana ya habló, muchachos-** intervino Rachel guiñándole un ojo a Quinn. **–Ganemos esto y después vayamos a casa a festejar de la manera más friki posible. A la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos… Tres…**

**-¡Frikis al ataque!**

* * *

Hola...

**six** y **Liam lira**, gracias por sus palabras. En serio... :) Al resto también muchas gracias, como siempre...

Próximo capitulo: El Epílogo.

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


	33. 33 - Epílogo

_Tú y yo, cómplices mirándonos. __  
Almas que viajarán siempre al unísono…_

* * *

**33\. Epílogo**

* * *

Era ese el momento, el segundo exacto en el cual todo cambia. El segundo en el que dices _"Eso es. Es ahora o nunca"_. Una milésima de segundo que da vuelta todo tu mundo. Una imagen, un gesto, una sonrisa, una caricia, lo que sea. Algo tan insignificante para el resto pero no para quien lo estaba viviendo en ese momento. Algo tan simple e desapercibido para los casi ocho mil millones de habitantes del planeta pero no para quien esta, en ese momento, sintiendo ese cambio en su interior. Un cambio aterrador pero a la vez completamente esperado, como si fuera que hubieses pasado toda tu vida esperando por ese momento, incluso sin siquiera saber o sospechar que lo hacías.

Ese momento puede suceder en cualquier situación. Esperando el metro para volver a casa, leyendo un libro en la plaza, viendo una película en el cine, incluso mirando a las estrellas o las nubes grises en una noche fría y lluviosa. A Quinn le ocurrió ese instante en el momento exacto en el cual su mirada conectó con la de Rachel. Cuando verde y marrón se miraron por primera vez reflejándose en los ojos del otro. El instante en el cual la morena miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mujer más extraña y hermosa que jamás había visto, mientras que Quinn estaba viendo a la persona que se convertiría en su dolor de cabeza personal pero al mismo en el amor de su vida. El instante en el cual Quinn Fabray encontró la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas y Rachel Berry, sin darse cuenta, encontró la otra mitad con la cual vivió varias vidas pasadas.

Un instante, un segundo, centésimas del mismo, un minuto, un día, una semana, un mes, un año… Una eternidad. Da igual cuanto tiempo esperes, simplemente porque cuando eso pasa te sientes aterrado pero al mismo tiempo seguro, y una parte de ti sabe que este instante lo cambia todo, para bien o para mal pero lo cambia todo poniendo tu mundo al revés.

Las comedias románticas, las buenas y malas comedias románticas, expresan ese momento de una manera más gráfica. Tu pelo agitado por una brisa suave a pesar de que a tu alrededor todo sigue completamente intacto sin moverse ni un milímetro, una sonrisa estúpida en tus labios mientras que de fondo comienza a sonar la canción que pasara a formar parte de tu playlist, la multitud sigue caminando mientras que tú simplemente estas mirando completamente idiotizada a la persona al otro lado de la habitación, y quizás no son tus ojos los que miran todo el lugar escaneándolo como si buscara rayos láseres que cuidan algo importantísimo, sino que es tu corazón quien los utiliza para identificar a su auténtico dueño y cuando por fin lo encuentra eso es todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás por mucho que lo intentes.

Un momento que lo cambia todo. Absolutamente todo.

**-Mierda, Isabelle-** se quejó Quinn por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el vestido frente al espejo de su antigua habitación. **–Mierda.**

Como siempre, y haciendo gala de su mejor habilidad, Isabelle parecía llegar tarde una vez más a un evento tan importante como lo era el cumpleaños de Josefina Roxont. Quinn, por otro lado, desde que había entrado al lugar que durante muchísimos años fue su dormitorio se sintió en un constante déjà vu. A su mente acudía una y otra vez el recuerdo de la noche en la cual la realidad la alcanzó una vez más a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado huir, cuando Rachel reapareció en su vida cambiándolo todo, una vez más. La morena había manejado todo a su antojo, incluso sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Para colmo lo que más recordaba era el momento en el cual Santana no tuvo mejor idea de amenazarla para que la ayudase con Rachel y presagiando, cual Nostradamus moderno, que quizás Berry encontraría un nuevo amor de camino a la interrupción de la boda de quien creía que era el amor de su vida.

_-Idiota-_ pensó Quinn pero no dirigido a Rachel, sino a Finn. Aun podía recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que coincidieron en un mismo lugar. La tarde en la cual jugaron la final de Quidditch contra el equipo de Parker con resultados bastantes dolorosos, al menos físicamente hablando. _–Idiota._

_*Flashback*_

Tras haber roto el círculo, y haber compartido un beso, tanto Rachel como Quinn se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones. La morena no le quitó en ningún momento la vista ni a Finn a Marley. Un intercambio de miradas con Santana le indicó que la latina se encargaría del chico por lo que ella podría encargarse de la ex bibliotecaria de su rubia. Decir que estaba molesta era quedarse corto, quería correr hasta la chica y arrancarle la cabeza, golpearla con la escoba hasta que ésta se hiciera mil pedazos y una vez que atrapara el chico Snitch, como había decidido llamar al joven vestido de dorado, lanzárselo encima de Marley para que la aplastase. A pesar de todos esos pensamientos asesinos también mantenía un ojo puesto en Parker, aun sabiendo que Quinn parecía ser la encargada de darle su merecido al chico.

Una vez que el balón estuvo en juego los primeros tres goles fueron para el equipo de Parker, a pesar de que parecían estar más entusiasmados en lastimar físicamente que en hacer goles dado que Cooper había recibido un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó momentáneamente sin aire y Seth había ido por el mismo camino, solo que su brazo había sido el que sufrió las agresiones. Brittany hubiese terminado con una pierna rota si no fuera porque, justo cuando su ex novio se tiró al suelo para golpearla con la excusa de patear el balón, Santana empujó a su chica hacia un costado recibiendo ella el golpe. Un grito de dolor fue suficiente para querer terminar con toda intensión de jugar un partido en paz. Desde ese momento el juego cambió a una batalla campal y Santana la lideraba.

Por mucho que insistieron, la latina se negó abandonar la cancha y en su lugar alegó que se encontraba en perfecta condiciones. La rabia que sentía superaba en números al dolor de su pierna y eso era suficiente incentivo como para seguir jugando. Además estaba el hecho de que no quería abandonar el juego porque Brittany todavía seguía en él, así que se quedaría a cuidarla aunque los otros no quisieran. Tomó el balón ignorando la protesta de los demás y se acercó a la línea central. Una vez que la Quaffle estuvo en el aire, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Quinn fue la primera en salir a correr una vez que tuvo el balón en sus manos, y tras haber intercambiado palabras con Santana, mientras que delante de ella se encontraba Darren, el ex novio de Britt, con una sonrisa diabólica jugando en sus labios. El chico no tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando se lanzó sobre Quinn y ésta lo esquivo sabiendo que detrás de ella venía Santana corriendo y cuando Darren se dio cuenta de la jugada ya era tarde porque el cuerpo de la latina dio de lleno con el suyo dándole directamente en el estómago con su puño, sin que se notara tal acción para evitar una expulsión, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y con complicaciones para respirar.

**-Uno menos-** murmuró Santana por lo bajo recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza y la sonrisa traviesa de Isabelle que se encontraba a su derecha. **–Tenemos dos minutos antes de que se recupere. Todavía no terminé con ese imbécil.**

**-Déjame tu posición. Quiero cuidar a Seth desde ese lado-** soltó Isabelle con el entrecejo fruncido. La latina asintió justo antes de alzar los puños al aire cuando Quinn marcó el primer gol a su favor. **– ¡Así se hace, Quinnie! Ahora solo nos quedan dos goles para el empate y como media hora de juego antes que suelten la Snitch. Necesitamos un plan de refuerzo.**

**-El plan es romper cuantos huesos podamos… ¡Eh, McCain! ¡Ven aquí!-** gritó la latina llamando a Cooper mientras el equipo de Parker se reordenaba para comenzar nuevamente el juego. **–Olvídate de los aros, mientras mantengamos una diferencia de dos goles iremos bien. Lo que ahora tiene que preocuparnos es cuidar de los demás. LCD, tú estás más cerca de Brittany. Ayúdala contra el imbécil ese de Darren y cuida que no le pase nada, ¿Está claro? De lo contrario te matare-** Cooper asintió algo intimidado pero no por las palabras de la latina, sino por la mirada que le lanzó. **–Roxont, te ocuparas del hijo de tu novia, lo sé, pero necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a Quinn de Parker, ¿Puede ser?**

**-Por supuesto pero… ¿De quién te encargaras tú?-** preguntó Isabelle caminando de espaldas para ocupar su posición ya que el partido había comenzado de nuevo.

Santana no respondió, se giró en el lugar viendo como Britt fruncía el entrecejo completamente concentrada en el juego, y molesta por ir perdiendo. La latina sabía que esa era la supuesta mirada intimidatoria de su novia, sin saber que cuando se quedaba en silencio ignorándola era lo suficiente intimidatorio, desesperante y aterrador que cualquier otra cosa. Le regaló una sonrisa cuando su chica la miró y después de eso concentró su mirada en Rachel. A ella era a quien iba a cuidar. Cuidar de Finn, que miraba todo como si estuviera perdido o hubiese recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

_-Próximo objetivo: Hudson-_ pensó la latina reprimiendo una mueca de dolor cuando dio un paso hacia adelante y su pierna se resintió. _–Mierda._

Quinn que estaba cerca de ella se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga pero le bastó la ceja en alto de Santana para saber que no podía hacer o decir nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Tampoco se le ocurría qué cosa decirle sin entrar en una disputa, y por otro lado ella estaba igual o más molesta que Santana así que entendía perfectamente la actitud de su amiga. Chocó su mano con la latina y volvieron a concentrarse en el juego.

**-Es una maldita guerra, ¿No?-** preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa triste mientras que Santana a su lado asentía. **–No me importa si perdemos, San. Solo quiero que nadie de nuestro equipo salga lastimado.**

**-Eso no pasara. Encárgate de que el marcador se mantenga a dos goles de diferencia, luego podrás atacar a Parker… y no te preocupes por Rachel que yo la cuido-** fue lo último que dijo la latina antes de comenzar a correr con dificultad por toda la cancha hacia donde estaba la morena.

Quinn respiró profundamente antes de enfocarse en el juego aunque sabía que no podría. Le bastó girarse hacia Isabelle para ver como su prima cubría a Seth disimuladamente para que el chico no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba protegiendo. Cooper, un poco más atrás, hablaba con Brittany justo antes de que Darren volviera atacar llevándose un puñetazo en la boca cuando Britt se tiró al suelo y quien lo recibió fue la mano cerrada de Coop. Cuando Quinn volvió su vista hacia Santana se la encontró sonriendo con malicia, como si estuviera a punto de cometer la peor de las travesuras, sin dejar de mirar a Finn. Lo siguiente que pasó sorprendió completamente a la rubia.

Rachel se adelantó corriendo unos pasos más que la latina, casi hasta el punto de colocarse a la espalda de Finn a tiempo para que la distancia que había recorrido Santana tomara la suficiente fuerza como para derribar a Hudson. Quinn no pudo evitar reírse cuando el chico cayó de espalda sin poder levantarse llevando a la rubia a pensar en la similitud de una tortuga gigante y fea con él. Supo que Rachel también encontraba divertida la escena cuando vio cómo su chica se abrazaba a Santana riéndose.

No tuvo tiempo de regocijarse más cuando sintió como alguien chocaba contra su cuerpo tirándola al suelo. El dolor que sintió en su espalda quedó olvidado a un costado cuando la rabia se apodero de ella. Por suerte Isabelle había sido más rápida al tomar el balón antes de meterlo por uno de los aros poniendo el marcador a un gol de diferencia, mientras que ella seguía mirando con rabia a la persona que se le había lanzado encima.

**-Persona equivocada, perra-** escuchó que decía la voz de Rachel tomando la parte trasera del pelo de Marley que gritó de dolor. La morena apretó los dientes mientras quitaba a la chica de ojos azules de encima de Quinn. **-¿Estas bien?-** La rubia asintió completamente sorprendida por la escena. **–Bien. Ahora tú debes irte a tu lado del campo, bibliotecaria. Aquí no hay nada tuyo.**

**-Me la pagaras-** amenazó Marley sin poder hacer nada porque rápidamente se acercó Santana e Isabelle para ayudar a Quinn a proteger a Rachel, de ser necesario. **–No siempre tendrás a estas tres para cuidarte.**

La chica volvió a su lado del campo antes de susurrarle algo a Parker que sonrió con malicia y Quinn se puso en alerta. Si su cálculo no le fallaba solamente restaban diez minutos de juego y solo un gol para empatar. Aun así necesitaba asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien o al menos, no tan rotos. Pidió tiempo fuera al árbitro y rápidamente ordenó a todo su equipo que se reuniera cerca de los aros.

**-¿Están todos bien?-** preguntó Fabray parándose en el medio del circulo para inspeccionar el rostro de todos cuidadosamente.

**-Estamos todos bien-** aseguró Santana que se sostenía sobre la pierna lastimada con algo de dificultad. **–Es obvio que a Parker no le importa ganar, él solo quiere lastimar. Sino fíjate, ¿Para que trajo a Finn? ¿Por qué tiene habilidades? Lo dudo, las dos veces que le pasaron la Quaffle se le cayeron al suelo. Ni siquiera es veloz, lo trajeron para que jugara con la mente de Rachel. Solo por eso… ¿Y Marley? Parker sabe lo mucho que las jodió a ustedes dos, así que ahí está. Tratando de jugar con la mente de Quinn también-** afirmó apoyándose en Isabelle disimuladamente para no caerse al suelo. **–Y Darren está aquí para jugar con la mente de Britt y con la mía. ¿No se dan cuenta que esto es un maldito juego de manipulación mental? Para colmo el puto árbitro no cobra nada. Nos estamos matando unos a otro como en el maldito_ The Hunger Games _y no hace nada para detenernos.**

**-Santana tiene razón-** intervino Isabelle abrazando a la latina por la cintura para ayudarla estabilizarse. **–Desde el primer momento esto dejó de ser un juego freak para pasar a ser una masacre. No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo horas y horas de _Call of Duty_, _Counter Strike_ y _Black_ en mis venas como para saber matar soldados en una guerra. Yo quiero luchar, ¿Ustedes?- **todos asintieron incluso Santana pero para ella Isabelle tenía una sorpresa no tan grata. **–Lo siento, tú no. Luego si quieres puedes matarme o lo que quieras, pero no ahora. Ahora saldrás de la cancha y dejaras que Camille ocupe tu lugar. Eres fuerte pero no eres de acero inoxidable, Santana…**

**-Ni tampoco eres inmortal como Wolverine-** señaló Quinn asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa inocente en los labios**. –Así que afuera. Luego nos matas o nos agradeces. Coop, lleva a San hasta la salida. No queremos que se lastime más de lo que ya está. ¡Lo hacemos por tu bien, San! ¡No insultes!**

**-Ahora a jugar-** indicó Rachel volviendo a su posición cuando Cooper regresó al campo de juego.

**-Lanzaran la Snitch en poco más de cinco minutos, Rach. Atenta-** sugirió Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su novia que ya no la miraba porque estaba demasiado concentrada en no perder de vista a Marley.

Una vez que la Quaffle estuvo en juego, volvió la batalla. Esta vez fue Quinn quien se encargó de su propio demonio personal. No llegó a esquivar justo a tiempo el escobazo que Parker le lanzó pero el chico tampoco fue demasiado rápido cuando la rubia se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le dio con la escoba en la espalda antes de girarse y darle, con la misma escoba, entre las piernas.

**-Me disculparía por golpearte en las pelotas, pero sé que no tienes- **escupió Quinn en el oído de Parker que estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Por si acaso, la rubia pasó a su lado y le pisó la entrepierna causándole más dolor aun. Se giró para ver donde estaba Rachel y se encontró con la imagen de la morena corriendo detrás del chico vestido de amarillo brillante: La Snitch Dorada. **– ¡Vamos, Frodo! ¡Atrápala!**

**-¿_"Frodo"_? Hasta hace poco eras la cornuda-** se burló Marley que corría junto a Rachel.

La morena hizo oídos sordos a la provocación y codazos de la bibliotecaria, y fue ralentizando su corrida hasta el punto de quedar detrás de la chica. Una vez que lo hizo, y cuidando de no ser descubierta, tomó la parte de atrás de la escoba de Marley con fuerzas y la sostuvo unos segundos antes de ponerle el pie a la ex bibliotecaria de Quinn que se tropezó dándose de lleno con el palo de la escoba en la boca la cual comenzó a sangrar.

**-Y tú hasta hace poco tenías dientes-** replicó Rachel refiriéndose a la boca sangrante de Marley que la miró con rabia cuando pasó a su lado. **–Y ahora discúlpame pero tengo un partido que ganar y una novia con quien festejar.**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo detrás del chico Snitch y cuando se dio cuenta de que Marley había quedado a una distancia considerable se lanzó sobre él. Todo dentro de ella estallo en alegría al darse cuenta que habían ganado el partido por la diferencia mínima de veinte puntos. Se sintió eufórica de repente al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba y lo importante que era para su chica, y el resto del equipo, esa victoria. Sintió un cuerpo removiéndose debajo de ella y cuando el chico Snitch se dio vuelta, lo reconoció como el mismo joven del primer partido que jugó.

**-Hola-** saludó el chico sonriéndole de manera coqueta aunque algo tímido. **–Tú eres Rachel Berry…**

**-La chica de Quinn Fabray-** agregó la morena inconscientemente tomando la mano del chico antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla. **–Lamento haberme tirado sobre ti-** se disculpó antes de sentir como alguien la levantaba del suelo arrastrándola hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo que ya comenzaba a vitorear su nombre. **-¡Abrígate que va a llover de nuevo! ¡Y no olvides que eres el mejor chico Snitch del planeta!**

_*Fin Flashback*_

-¿Esa sonrisa tiene nombre y apellido?- preguntó Jason entrando a la habitación de Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos.

El mayor de los Fabray estaba con una camisa en cada mano, una blanca y la otra gris, buscando ayuda en su hermana menor que lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja en alto. Un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia le sirvió a Jason para saber que debía acercarse a su hermana que lo ayudó con la elección de la prenda. Era increíble cuanto había crecido Jason a lo largo de los años, emocionalmente hablando. Ya no era un mujeriego incurable, ahora estaba completamente compenetrado en una relación formal con Nathalie Drey, una hermosa e inteligente mujer que había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para saber mantener la completa atención de Jason sobre ella.

**-¿Nerviosa?-** preguntó el mayor de los Fabray con una mueca de comprensión. **–Apuesto lo que sea que ese Sombrero Seleccionador está quemando en tu bolsillo-** Quinn miró a su hermano con timidez y asintió con la cabeza. **-¿Estas completamente segura del paso que vas a dar?**

**-No deseo nada más que esto, Jason-** respondió Quinn convencida y segura de sus palabras. Miró a su hermano y lo ayudó a colocarse la camisa blanca tapando por completo su torso musculoso y desnudo. **–Es Rachel de quien hablamos, ¿Entiendes? Llevo enamorada de ella desde los veinte años. Dime quien se enamora a los veinte y conserva a ese amor poco más de diez años después.**

**-Punto a tu favor-** fue la respuesta de Jason sacando una corbata celeste del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir. **–Siempre fuiste una enamorada del amor, aunque lo negaras, y ahora me siento realmente feliz de que estés pasando por ese momento, que tengas decidido lo que quieres…**

Quinn no dijo nada, el repentino nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. No quiso decir nada que avergonzara a Jason pero realmente quería agradecer la confianza que su hermano ponía en ella al permitirle dar uno de los pasos más importante de su vida. Porque sí, era uno de los pasos, sino era _EL_ paso, más importante que iba a dar y quería hacerlo al lado de Rachel, con la mujer de sueños, su novia desde hacía tres años, el amor de su vida. Un paso importantísimo que le aterraba pero que ansiaba darlo completamente. Y como portador y guardián del artefacto más importante, había elegido a un pequeño Sobrero Seleccionador en miniatura que sirvió de estuche para cubrir algo tan importante como lo era eso que ella pensaba entregarle a Rachel.

Cuando terminó de anudarle la corbata a Jason, se abrazó a su hermano buscando algún tipo de apoyo, de sostén que le ayudara a mantenerse de pie para no darle la victoria al temblor que la invadía desde muy temprano, cuando había decidido que esa noche era el momento en el cual cambiaria todo. Se separó de Jason y éste la miró a los ojos un instante antes de sonreírle y quitarle el cabello del rostro. Sin decir nada con las palabras pero si con sus ojos, el mayor de los Fabray abandonó la antigua habitación de Quinn no sin antes regalarle un beso en la cabeza de manera fraternal. Tres minutos después una cabellera marrón hacía aparición en el umbral de la puerta tratando de no ser descubierta. Otra cosa más que le hizo sentir a Quinn esa sensación de déjà vu que venía sintiendo.

**-Jamás te quitaras esa manía de espiarme, ¿No?-** preguntó la rubia con una ceja en alto viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación a través del espejo. **–Entra, mamá. **

A diferencia de aquella vez, hacía casi cuatro años atrás, esta vez su madre no llevaba zapatos de quince centímetros, sino unos un poco más bajos acorde a la situación. Su cabello ahora estaba corto a la altura de los hombros haciendo lucir mucho más sencillo y elegante el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto para tal ocasión. Lo único que seguía intacto era ese brillo en sus ojos marrones que la hacían lucir más joven de lo que era. Y ese brillo tenia nombre y apellido.

Al parecer el pelado, como llamaba Quinn al novio de su madre, había roto con la maldición que ésta tenía en el amor. De otra forma no se explicaba por qué razón Josefina había estado tres años con aquel hombre si lo máximo que llegó a estar en una relación fue solamente nueve meses y no solo eso, sino que para celebrar tal cosa había decidido casarse alegando que esta vez el pelado era el elegido, con quien quería pasar sus días. Quinn jamás lo admitiría pero le agradaba el reciente esposo de su madre. Era un buen tipo y parecía el típico padrastro que hacía lo posible por caerles bien a sus hijastros, aunque estos ya tuvieran desde veinticinco años a treinta y cuatro, pasando por el intermedio de treinta y uno. Lo mejor de todo era que el esposo de Josefina parecía vivir por y para hacerla feliz y para Quinn eso era suficiente.

**-¿El pelado ya llegó?-** preguntó la rubia solo para molestar a su madre que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. **–Lo llamo así cariñosamente… y lo sabes. **

**-Phil…-** enfatizó Josefina para dejar claro el nombre de su amor mientras que su hija frente a ella rodaba los ojos. **–Está por llegar. Dijo que no tardaría mucho.**

**-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-** indagó Quinn de repente. **–Se supone que debes estar en tu habitación esperando a que él llegue y que Jason te vaya a buscar.**

**-Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no una boda-** recordó Josefina sonriendo de lado. **–Y hablando de ese tipo de cosas… ¿Estas nerviosa?**

**-¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?-** replicó Quinn separándose de su madre antes de que ésta se acomodara un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. **–Estoy bien, no estoy nerviosa, estoy confiada, completamente segura… Ok, estoy aterrada, con ganas de salir corriendo…- **agregó sabiendo que no podía mentirle a su madre, mucho menos si la miraba con su ceja en alto.** -¿Qué pasa si me dice que no?**

**-Piénsalo, ¿Crees que te dirá que no?**

Quinn suspiró antes de tirarse en la cama boca abajo tratando de calmar ese estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad que tanto trataba de ocultar. Podía engañar a su hermano pero no a su madre, con ella solo podía admitir su estado más oculto de ánimo. Era bastante importante lo que iba a hacer y a pesar de estar completamente segura y decidida, una parte de ella no quería que llegara ese momento por temor a la respuesta que Rachel podría llegar a darle. Por otro lado sabía que era momento de dar ese paso, quería darlo completamente y esperaba que la morena también quisiera darlo junto con ella. Prácticamente vivían juntas, no le costaría nada aceptar lo que sea que ella le ofreciera, ¿O sí?

Tal y como lo hizo Jason, Josefina salió de la habitación dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija que seguía tirada en la cama con la cara oculta en una almohada importándole muy poco si se le estropeaba el maquillaje o no. No fue consciente de quienes eran los que habían entrado a su habitación hasta que se lanzaron sobre ella haciéndola reír y olvidar momentáneamente del nerviosismo y la ansiedad en la que se encontraba.

**-Levántate, tía Lucy. Necesito que me digas como me veo.**

Quinn hizo caso y se levantó de la cama cuando dejó de sentir el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella. Sonrió con orgullo y adoración cuando frente a ella se encontró con una joven Rose de dieciséis años sonriéndole con esa sonrisa y los ojos celestes herencia de su padre. La chica había crecido para convertirse en algún tipo de modelo de pasarela pero que estaba lejos de serlo porque no era eso lo que quería ser cuando fuera grande, al menos eso había dicho tiempo atrás. A pesar de haber crecido, de sus cambios de humor típicos de su edad, Quinn seguía viendo a la niña que sin saberlo se había convertido en su inspiración, quien había dictaminado un camino para ella guiándola hacia la fotografía. La niña de doce años que la ayudó a admitir lo que era en realidad, quien le abrió los ojos en una conversación completamente adulta a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambas pero que solo le sirvió para comprobar una vez más la inteligencia de Rose. _Su pequeña Rose._

**-Estás completamente hermosa-** murmuró Quinn conteniendo la emoción mientras tomaba la mano de su sobrina haciéndola girar en el lugar. **–Bellísima.**

**-¿Tú crees?- **trató de asegurarse Rose con la mirada en el suelo.

**-Quinn tiene razón-** intervino la voz de Seth que venía con Samantha tomada de su brazo izquierdo mientras que Isabelle estaba tomada de su brazo derecho. **–Estas… muy hermosa, Rose.**

**-Tranquilo, campeón-** señaló Quinn con algo de celos que se evidenciaron cuando se paró delante de su sobrina. **–Dile a tu hijo que se controle, Fox.**

**-Vámonos, Seth. Busquemos a mi padre y dejemos que mi tía siga con su ataque de nervios-** intervino Rose tomando la mano del chico a pesar de las protestas o las preguntas de Quinn**. -¡¿Dónde está Rachel cuando se la necesita?!**

Isabelle fue la primera en romper el silencio que se instaló después que Rose abandonó la habitación tomada de la mano de Seth, para molestia de Quinn. Roxont fue más prudente o solidaria y prefirió no alterar más a su prima al remarcar su evidente nerviosismo. Aun así no pudo librarse de la furia de la rubia por llegar tarde. Regaño que la chica ignoró, en su lugar hablo de lo agradable que estaba la noche y que la idea de Rachel de jugar Quidditch después de la cena era perfecta para llevarla a cabo. Nombrar a la morena le sirvió para hacer sonreír a Quinn, que sonrió aún más cuando Samantha tomó la mano de Isabelle y la acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

**-Se ven tan perfectas juntas, ¿Cómo va la convivencia?-** preguntó Quinn poniendo coloradas a las otras dos. **–¡Oh, por dios! Son tan idiotas que después de tres años de noviazgo se siguen comportando como unas malditas adolescentes.**

**-Lo dice la chica que, si no fuera por los zapatos que lleva, estaría caminando por las paredes de esta habitación de lo nerviosa que está-** replicó Samantha haciendo reír a su chica y molestando a Quinn. **–Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la convivencia va muy bien. Estamos en proceso de adaptación pero… Lo llevamos bien, ¿Verdad, Roxont?**

**-Admito que me sorprende que le hayas pedido que se fueran vivir juntas- **se adelantó Quinn a la respuesta de su prima. **–Me refiero a que… tardaste dos meses en pedirle que fuera tu novia. ¡Dos meses, Samantha! No te ofendas pero cuando Belle vino y nos contó que le pediste que se fuera a vivir contigo no me lo creí. Lo siento- **Samantha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de Isabelle.

No importaba cuantas veces hubiese visto esa imagen en los últimos tres años, Quinn sentía que jamás se acostumbraría a esa escena donde su prima y su mejor amiga eran protagonistas, y eso que las había visto en muchísimas situaciones. Era increíble como habían logrado complementarse de una manera que nadie esperaba ni sospechaba. Porque después de un día completamente agotador en la fábrica por parte de Isabelle, era Samantha quien se encargaba de hacer algo para distraer la mente de su chica, y después de una discusión con Seth por parte de Samantha, era Isabelle la que interfería entre los dos y les permitía arreglar sus diferencias a solas. Por otro lado, no importaba cuantas veces Quinn las veía discutir, a los pocos minutos seguían tensas, sí, pero eliminaban esa tensión de a poco y a base de besos.

Llevaban escasos dos meses conviviendo y, tal y como dijo Quinn, cuando Isabelle les contó que Samantha le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntas, tanto ella como Santana se sorprendieron de que Fox hiciera una propuesta tan importante como esa. No es que desconfiaran de la chica, sino que teniendo en cuenta que tardó dos meses en pedirle a Isabelle que fuera su novia, pensaron que a lo mejor tardaría unos cinco o seis años en pedirle que se fuera a vivir con ella.

**-¡Eso! ¡Ignórame, hobbit!-** exclamó Santana llamando la atención de las tres chicas en la habitación. Rachel también entró al lugar pasando por al lado de la latina y, efectivamente, ignorándola porque su atención estaba puesta en el bebé rubio que traía en sus brazos. **–Total, soy una figura de cartón o un espectro de mi misma que le hace de seguridad a mi esposa.**

Quinn se había acostumbrado a ver esa imagen durante los últimos siete meses pero eso no quitaba que el nudo en su estómago no apareciera cuando veía la sonrisa embobada que Rachel siempre llevaba puesta en sus labios cuando tenía al pequeño rubio en brazos. Una imagen demasiado perfecta su vista y su corazón. Sobre todo si la morena la miraba sonriendo haciéndola temblar completamente. Porque no importaba cuantos años llevaran juntas, el nudo en su estómago, el sudor en sus manos y las piernas temblorosas seguían estando presente como la primera vez.

**-Creo que mami se despertó gruñona hoy, ¿No, Shane?-** se burló la morena apretando las mejillas del bebé. **–Quinn, tienes el regalo del niño, ¿No?**

**-No lo malcríes, Rachel-** protestó la latina mirando a la morena que la ignoró completamente de nuevo porque estaba viendo como la rubia de ojos verdes asentía. Santana se giró hacia Brittany que sonreía completamente encantada con la situación tratando de encontrar un poco de apoyo. **–No es gracioso, Britt. Lo está malcriando. El niño no duerme la siesta si no escucha al hobbit cantar. ¿Sabes cómo tengo los oídos ya? ¿O la factura de teléfono que tengo que pagar a fin de mes por eso? ¡Es mi hijo!**

**-Es nuestro-** corrigió Brittany tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos antes de regalarle un beso en la mejilla. **-Rachel tiene razón. Hoy estas gruñona. Relájate.**

Santana entrecerró los ojos y cuando quiso acercarse a Rachel para tomar el niño en brazos, Brittany la detuvo tomándola de la cintura negando con la cabeza. Un gruñido por parte de la latina fue todo lo que se escuchó después de eso justo antes de comenzar a protestar por lo bajo donde solamente se podía escuchar con claridad _"Es mi hijo"_ como si eso lo resolviera todo. Lo cierto era que la madre biológica del niño era Brittany pero el pequeño de siete meses ya daba signos de adoptar más la personalidad de Santana que la de su rubia madre. Era la perdición de toda la familia Fabray pero sobre todo de Rachel que no podía evitar imaginarse a un mismo bebe rubio en sus brazos pero en lugar de ojos azules se lo imaginaba con ojos color avellanas.

En realidad no le había expresado abiertamente ese deseo a Quinn todavía por miedo a que la rubia dijera que no quería ningún niño de ojos verdes. _Suficiente ya tenía con el pequeño Shane haciendo travesuras_, había dicho una vez Fabray cuando Rachel le dejó entrever que se veía muy bien con un bebe en brazos. Desde entonces la morena no volvió a tocar el tema, pero eso no evitaba que soñara despierta con compartir un hijo con Quinn. Quizás dos.

**-Devuélveme a mi hijo, Berry. Si quieres uno, entonces reza para que los dedos de Quinn se vuelvan mágico-** soltó la latina quitando a su hijo de los brazos de Rachel que apretó los labios para no soltar la carcajada que tenía atorada en su garganta. **–Ahora vayamos abajo que seguramente Porcelana y LCD ya estarán aquí y quiero verlos.**

**-Los extrañó-** susurró Rachel con burla viendo como Santana abandonaba la habitación con su hijo en brazos y tomada de la mano de su esposa, seguida de Isabelle y Samantha que hablaban por lo bajo riéndose también. **–Se ve adorables, ¿No crees?**

**-Tú te ves más adorables que todas ellas juntas-** respondió Quinn abrazando a su chica por la cintura que sonrió con timidez. **–Hola, Frodo.**

**-Hola, Friki-** murmuró Rachel antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y hacerse dueña de los labios de Quinn. **–Estás perfecta.**

Y sí que lo estaba, con su cabello rubio corto hacía unas pocas semanas después de habérselo dejado crecer por meses, sus ojos perfectamente delineados remarcando muchísimo más el color avellana de estos, sus labios pintados de un color natural y una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Rachel esperaba que el vestido color vino que la rubia llevaba puesto esa noche se quitara fácilmente, de otra forma tendría que romperlo para quitárselo y sería una lástima arruinar una pieza tan elegante y que tan bien le quedaba a su chica.

**-Tú lo estas más-** afirmó Quinn cerrando los ojos cuando la morena le dejó un beso en la mejilla. **–Hablo en serio. Ese vestido te queda perfecto- **Rachel sonrió de manera arrogante haciendo rodear los ojos a su chica que soltó una carcajada**. –Eres una idiota arrogante.**

**-Esta idiota arrogante es el amor de tu vida-** replicó Berry haciéndose dueña de los labios de Quinn. Ella también sonrió en el beso y dejó escapar una carcajada al igual que la rubia. **–Espero que hayas traído ropa cómoda, porque después de la cena jugaremos Quidditch. Quiero que juguemos Quidditch.**

Quinn no dijo nada pero todo en su interior se puso en alerta nuevamente, como le pasó la cuarta vez que Rachel mencionó la posibilidad de jugar Quidditch durante toda la semana. Algo en su interior le decía que la morena algo tramaba y la palabra clave era el nombre del juego, lo que la rubia no podía terminar de saber era qué cosa tramaba Rachel y su sonrisa nerviosa tampoco ayudaba a que se tranquilizara y dejara de pensar sobre eso. De cualquier forma, pensaba que solo era algún tipo de regalos de esos que la morena siempre le regalaba. Por ejemplo, el despertador de _Darth Vader_ que le compró para su mesa de luz, o la colección de mini muñecos de los primeros ciento cincuenta Pokemon. Que Rachel tuviera ese tipo de detalles para con ella solo hacía que se enamorase más de la morena y había encontrado lo que ella pensaba que era la forma perfecta de demostrárselo y de paso devolverle un poco de todo lo que la chica le daba.

Tal y como dijo Jason, podía sentir en el bolsillo de su vestido como el pequeño Sombrero Seleccionador quemaba pidiendo a gritos, quizás, que lo sacara de allí y se lo ofreciera a Rachel de una vez por todas como había planeado en un principio. Aun así, y a sabiendas que el momento había llegado, los nervios no parecían querer darle tregua. Cosa que la llevó a pensar que quizás se desmayaría ahí mismo frente a Rachel, y a agradecer internamente para que Hiram no estuviera presente en ese momento en caso de que eso ocurriera.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Rachel separándose un poco de su novia cuando ésta sacó del bolsillo el Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo ofreció. **-¿Vas a…? Oh, por dios… ¿Vas a pedirme…?**

**-Ábrelo-** susurró Quinn con un nudo en la garganta antes de soltar las manos de la morena para que ésta pudiera ver lo que había dentro del Sombrero en miniatura. Rachel llevándose la mano a la boca justo después de abrir el objeto y mirándola completamente sorprendida fue lo que le dio pie para hablar. **–Durante estos tres perfectamente imperfectos años he experimentado muchas veces lo que es dormir y amanecer a tu lado, lo que es verte descansar después de haber el hecho el amor toda la noche, lo perfectamente hermoso que es despertar y ver tu sonrisa o tus ojos chocolates mirándome como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa de todas…**

**-Lo eres para mí… Absolutamente-** logró articular Rachel que alternaba su mirada entre su chica y el Sombrero Seleccionador en su mano que ahora estaba completamente abierto.

**-Y tú lo eres para mí, Frodo-** afirmó la rubia bajando la mirada para que Rachel no descubriera las lágrimas rebelde que amenazaba con escaparse de sus ojos. Una vez que supo que no había peligro de ser descubierta levantó la vista de nuevo. **–He pasado ocho años tratando de alejarte de mí y hace tres que me di cuenta que eso era un completo error, que alejarte de mí no me haría amarte menos u olvidarte, sino que afianzaría más lo que siento por ti-** continuó Quinn tragando saliva para ver si de esa forma el nudo en su garganta se iba de una maldita vez. Que Rachel frente a ella la mirase con lágrimas en los ojos, tampoco ayudaba. **–Has visto, escuchado y conocido muchísimas cosas de mí, y aun así eliges quedarte a mi lado. Amarme y hacerme feliz cada día. Conociste desde mi frikismo hasta mis sueños y pasiones más ocultas y aun así sigues aquí, frente a mí, y quiero que sigo siendo así pero…**

**-¿Pero…?**

_-No, no ahora. No te detengas ahora-_ pensó Rachel después de la pausa de Quinn. ¿No podía decirle todo de una vez y sin pausas dramáticas sabiendo cómo funcionaba su cabeza? ¿Las hipótesis catastróficas que podría llegar a elaborar en el lapso de esos diez segundos en los cuales Quinn no agregó nada más? Por otro lado pensaba que no podía ser nada malo, ¿No? Le había entregado un Sombrero Seleccionador en miniatura que contenía el futuro de ellas juntas. Nada malo podía salir de eso… ¿O sí? _–Habla, ¿Pero…?_

**-Pero… que sea en un espacio completamente compartido. Algo tuyo, mío… Nuestro- **expresó Quinn quitando el Sombrero Seleccionador de la mano de Rachel antes de arrodillarse frente a la morena que, al tener las dos manos libres se las llevó a la boca para ahogar el sollozo emocionado que amenazaba con escaparse. **–Rachel Berry… **

**-Oh, por dios… ¿Esto está pasando?**

**-Este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos. Donde sin saberlo, y siguiendo tu teoría de las vidas pasadas, nuestras almas se reconocieron una vez más predestinándose a estar juntas. Es por eso que he elegido este lugar para preguntarte algo importante-** Rachel asintió con la cabeza completamente lista para responder sin necesidad de que Quinn preguntara. **–Entonces… ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo rodeada de muñecos, sábanas, comics, libros, películas y todo lo que se te ocurra que alimente a mi frikismo?**

_¿Cómo responderle que no a una adorable, irresistible y tímida Quinn Fabray si se encuentra arrodillada frente a ti con un Sombre Seleccionador que en su interior oculta una llave reluciente que solo significa el comienzo de una nueva etapa juntas?_, se preguntó Rachel aun con las manos en la boca aguantando las ganas de llorar de la emoción. No pensó que Quinn se lo pediría, de hecho había empezado a planteárselo ella misma hasta el punto de pensar que quizás sería ella quien le pidiera a la rubia de irse a vivir juntas. Aunque su concepto de convivencia venía con algo más detrás.

Negar el temblor en sus piernas y manos sería absurdo, simplemente porque era algo real que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Una manifestación de lo que su interior pedía gritos expresar pero que no podía. Estaba paralizada frente a miles de pensamientos y posibilidades de momentos vividos junto a su rubia a los que se les sumaria muchos más solo con decir un _sí_, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si decía que no? Quinn seguramente se sentiría dolida, triste, devastada y, lo peor de todo, rechazada; pero por otro lado, ¿Qué sería de su día a día si Quinn Fabray no formaba parte de eso? ¿Si al abrir los ojos no se encontraba con su hermosa y perfecta rubia durmiendo a su lado como tantas veces había tenido el privilegio de experimentar? ¿Responder que no y perderse la voz ronca de la rubia por las mañanas? Por supuesto que no.

Una mirada, una simplemente mirada cargada de todo tipo de sentimientos fue suficiente para que su indecisión se evaporara. Una mirada similar a la que habían compartido la primera vez que se vieron en esa misma casa. Una mirada que les indicaba que el futuro no solo estaba ante ellas, sino que era de ellas. Una mirada donde Rachel vio toda su vida amorosa pasar por delante de sus ojos quedándose con la imagen final de una Quinn sonriéndole de una forma que nadie lo había hecho antes y que le demostraba lo mucho que la rubia la amaba. A veces no necesitaba palabras, una sonrisa, una caricia, un beso o una mirada de Quinn era suficiente para recordarle una y mil veces lo que significaba para la rubia; y recordar todos esos momentos junto a ella la llevaron a responder, y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque su mente recordó un abismal detalle y la intención detrás de eso.

El partido de Quidditch.

**-Quinn, mamá pregunta… Oh-** dejó escapar Jason cuando entró a la habitación de su hermana encontrándose con la escena de la rubia arrodillada frente a Rachel que se había petrificado de repente. **–Lamento interrumpir. Creo que… Mmm… Creo que… mejor… ¿Me voy?**

**-No hace falta-** soltó Quinn de repente tratando de no expresar externamente como se sentía internamente. En cuanto la rubia se levantó del suelo con la mandíbula apretada y cerrando fuertemente la mano donde descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador con la llave de su nueva casa, Rachel supo que había sido un gravísimo error no responder rápidamente y que, tal y como lo temía, Quinn se sintió mal por eso. **–Ya estábamos a punto de bajar. Rachel y yo teníamos algo que hablar y ya lo hicimos, así que ahora vámonos a juntarnos con mamá.**

**-Quinn…-** llamó Rachel cuando la rubia tomó el brazo de su hermano y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más, ni siquiera la esperó para bajar juntas. Una evidencia más de lo dolida y rechazada que se sentía. **–Arggg… ¡Mierda!**

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Jason mientras él y Quinn bajaban las escaleras. **-¿Qué tan malo fue?-** El silencio de su hermana menor contestó por sí solo, sobre todo si la rubia quería bajar las escaleras rápidamente como si en el piso de abajo hubiera un incendio o algún tipo de emergencia de ese tipo. Cosa que llevó a Jason a detener la marcha parándose frente a su hermana que rodó los ojos. **–Escucha, si algo aprendí de ti y Rachel es que todo es posible y, que por sobre todas las cosas, la espera siempre vale la pena. Así que ahora vas a volver a tu habitación, tomaras la mano de tu novia y bajaras tomada de su brazo y no del mío, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?**

Quinn no respondió, estaba demasiado triste como para hacerle caso a su hermano, así que simplemente ignoró a Jason y bajó las escaleras, completamente sola sin importarle nada más. Lo único que le había importado esa noche era pedirle a Rachel que se fuera a vivir con ella y pensó que hacerlo de esa forma estaría bien, que la morena no iba a poder resistirse a una petición friki como siempre había dicho que quería. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pensó fue lo que pasó, Rachel no había respondido y ella había quedado como una idiota arrodillándose y pidiéndoselo. ¿Qué pasaba si le pedía casamiento entonces?

Se pasó toda la cena esquivándola, estuvo al lado de la morena, sí, pero de una manera distante pero al mismo tiempo disimulada para que nadie de la familia notara la tensión entre ellas. Cosa imposible teniendo en cuenta lo pegadas que eran siempre y que ahora apenas se rozaban las manos. Aun así Quinn no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver como Rachel hablaba con Rose y ésta última asentía con esa sonrisa emocionada pero al mismo tiempo traviesa que la rubia conocía muy bien. Sabía que nada bueno, al menos para ella, saldría de esa sociedad entre la morena y su sobrina pero cuando quiso avanzar, vencida por la curiosidad, y preguntar que tramaban, Brittany aplaudió emocionada adelantándose a todos los demás para cantar el _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ dirigido a su madre.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, mami-** susurró Quinn cuando abrazó a su madre para felicitarla por sus cincuenta y dos años recién cumplidos. **–Te amo.**

**-También te amo, pequeño leoncito… ¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Josefina separándose de su hija a la cual tomó del rostro con ambas manos. **–Quinnie…**

**-Estoy bien mamá. Disfrutemos de esta noche-** fue la respuesta de la rubia sabiendo que su sonrisa no iba a convencer del todo a su madre, por lo que se giró hacia el esposo de ésta que la miraba sonriente. –**Espero que la estés cuidando y tratando bien, pelado. De lo contrario esa pelada no brillara más.**

**-¡Quinn!- **la regañó Josefina que se vio interrumpida en su regaño por su nieta que se acercó a abrazarla con fuerza. Hecho puntual que Quinn aprovechó para poder escurrirse del lugar sin que nadie le preguntara hacia donde iba.

Caminó en completo silencio hasta el jardín de rosas que una vez había armado con su padre y donde ella y Rachel volvieron a estar juntas cuando pasó lo de Marley. A pesar de la sonrisa que le regalaba a todo el mundo, en realidad quería llorar. Un rechazo jamás le había dolido tanto como el que Rachel había tenido para con ella. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Tan malo era que quisiera irse a vivir con su novia desde hacía tres años? Era tiempo suficiente como para convivir juntas, ¿O no? O al menos intentarlo, pero al parecer Rachel no quería nada de eso. Suspiro profundamente antes de entrar a la cueva de rosas encontrándose con un objeto dorado en medio de lugar brillando, llamando su atención; y debajo de éste, un sobre con su nombre que se encargó de levantar rápidamente. El corazón le dio un vuelvo al reconocer la letra. La reconocería en cualquier lugar y circunstancia.

¿Y si Rachel la rechazó por una razón? ¿Y si ya no sentía nada por ella? ¿Y si ya…?

No, no había razón para dudar de los sentimientos de la morena, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza y abrió el sobre con toda la entereza que le fue posible aunque haya fallado en el intento.

_"Tenía una idea más freak de ofrecerte esta Snitch y era dejarte que juegues el partido de Quidditch, que atrapes a Legolas y que tú misma puedas robársela de su cuello pero me arrepentí a último momento, y debo decir que Rose está algo desilusionada porque quería competir contigo, fingir una lesión justo antes de atrapar al perro Snitch y dejarte ganar, pero este plan tampoco le parece tan descabellado. Aunque dice que es un poco cursi pero… ¿No es la misma jovencita que babea por Seth?_

_Mi intención no es decírtelo todo por medio de esta nota. Mi intención es que, si no estás demasiado enojada conmigo por lo de hace rato, vayas a Central Park cuanto termines de leerme y te encuentres allí conmigo. Las razones ya las sabrás… en su momento._

_Y en caso de que conduzcas hasta allí, solo ten en cuenta una cosa durante todo el viaje… Que realmente te amo. Te amo con todos mis miedos, mis inseguridades, con mi loco deseo de permanecer en tu vida hasta que tú me lo permitas..._

_Simplemente te amo, friki._

_Tu Frodo._

_PD: Trae la Snitch y el Sombrero Seleccionador contigo. Es importante."_

Miró por enésima vez la hora en su reloj pulsera y se volvió a preguntar cuanto era el tiempo estipulado que una persona debía tardar en ir en busca del amor de su vida. Quizás Quinn no había encontrado la nota junto con la Snitch, quizás ni siquiera había ido a la cueva de rosas como ella pensó que haría y el objeto sigue ahí sin ser encontrado. Cosa que la llevaba a pensar que, si eso era así, ella estaba congelándose por nada y seguramente Quinn estaría en casa de su madre sentada al lado de la chimenea completamente refugiada del frio y enojada con ella.

Mirar su teléfono móvil cada dos por tres tampoco ayudaba, sobre todo si en el fondo de pantalla se encontraba la imagen de ella y Quinn abrazadas mientras la rubia le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Tenía muchísimas más fotografías pero extrañamente esa era su favorita. Quizás porque fue la que se tomaron el día de su primer aniversario, o porque Quinn tenía el pelo largo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver todo el tiempo. Sea cual sea la razón, podía ver esa imagen una mil veces y no cansarse jamás.

Por otro lado, si Quinn no acudía a la cita no tenía por qué enojarse. La rubia estaba en su derecho de no presentarse en Central Park, ella había tardado en responderle que le encantaría irse a vivir con su rubia y sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes que sus ganas de responder y por esa razón se encontraba en lo que ella consideraba el segundo lugar más importante en su historia de amor con Quinn. Historia de amor que esperaba que no hubiera terminado por ese maldito momento de silencio. Además, ¿Qué tan estúpida tenía que ser como para rechazar irse a vivir con el amor de su vida si era lo mismo que había venido pensando las últimas semanas? Bueno, irse a vivir juntas y algo más.

**-Hola-** escuchó que saludaron a su espalda y dio un salto en el lugar asustándose. **–Ya estoy aquí y traje lo que me pediste. ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Berry? ¿Tirar ambos objetos al río Hudson?**

**-Cuando estás dolida te pones tan hiriente-** murmuró Rachel por lo bajo antes de palmear el asiento a su lado invitando a Quinn a sentarse con ella aunque eso significase añadirle más nerviosismo a su cuerpo. **–No pienso arrojar nada al río Hudson. Pensaba pedirte que abrieras la Snitch, ¿Puede ser?**

Quinn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Rachel supo que la rubia estaba debatiéndose internamente entre dejar su orgullo a un lado y hacerle caso, o quedarse de pie y morir de curiosidad. Al parecer la primera opción le pareció más tentadora, por lo que la morena ocultó una sonrisa cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudencial antes de abrir la Snitch Dorada, tal y como la morena le había pedido que lo hiciera. Mentiría si dijera que el detalle no le había gustado y que no le parecía lo más adorable y perfecto que había visto. Tanto que incluso se le había pasado el enojo, la tristeza y todo tipo de sentimiento negativo que había experimentado al sentirse rechazada por su chica. Rachel y su habilidad de regalarle esos objetos que sabía que le encantaría, pero jamás pensó que dentro de la Snitch se iba a encontrar con lo que se encontró.

**-Rachel…**

**-La casa de tu madre fue, es y será siempre un lugar especial por el simple hecho de que allí fue donde nos conocimos. A pesar de eso no permanecimos juntas esa primera vez simplemente porque así tenía que suceder-** afirmó la morena tomando una de las manos de Quinn que la miraba pidiendo explicación. **-Tras un largo periodo sin vernos, de estar metidas en un bache, en un pozo, nos volvimos a encontrar una vez más y ésta vez fue la definitiva. Tal y como dijo Santana, talvez en el camino rumbo hacia mi locura de impedir la boda de mi ex novio encontraría el amor… y así fue. Te encontré una vez más y ésta vez no iba a dejarte ir aunque no me diera cuenta de tal cosa.**

**-Rachel…-** volvió a intentarlo Quinn con un nudo en la garganta.

**-No, déjame terminar. Prometo no desvariar mucho-** interrumpió la morena acariciando la mano de la rubia. **–Realmente lo siento si te hice pasar un mal rato esta noche, créeme que no hay nada que quiera más que irme a vivir a contigo. De hecho pensaba proponerte lo mismo pero como siempre te adelantaste- **intercambió una sonrisa con Quinn antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos. **–Quise que nuestro segundo lugar, donde nos encontramos por las razones equivocadas pero que al final nos hizo reencontrarnos una a la otra, fuese testigo de lo mucho que quiero pasar a una nueva etapa contigo, de lo mucho que deseo dormir y amanecer junto a ti, llegar a nuestra casa después de un día malo de ensayo en el teatro y encontrarte con Hanzel y Gretel leyendo en el sofá y en un futuro, no tan lejano pero tampoco tan cercano, que le leas a nuestro hijo.**

**-Hija-** corrigió la rubia automáticamente robándose una sonrisa y una mordida de labio por parte de su chica que le quitó la Snitch de la mano antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a la rubia. **-¿Qué…?**

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray, amante de los libros, de los comics, de la música, de la fotografía y de cuanta cosa freak se cruce en tu camino, solo acepto vivir contigo si tú aceptas casarte conmigo-** soltó Rachel con voz temblorosa viendo como Quinn la miraba sin decir nada. Cosa que la llevó a pensar que la rubia quizás le estaba devolviendo el mal rato como venganza o, la peor de todas, no quería casarse con ella por lo que rápidamente aclaro: **-Mmm… no tenemos que casarnos ya. Es más, no… no tiene por qué ser un anillo de compromiso, es solo que quiero tengas algo simbólico de lo mucho que te amo y de lo mucho que deseo que seas mi friki el resto de mis días y yo ser tu Frodo de igual forma.**

Ok, que Quinn siguiera completamente muda sin decir nada era mala señal. Una malísima señal, por lo tanto tenía dos opciones: esperar sabiendo que posiblemente se venía un _no_ como respuesta, o levantarse del suelo y salir corriendo, pero… ¿Por qué iba a darle Quinn un _"No"_ como respuesta si le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntas? Si tardaba en responder era porque estaba shockeada, ¿No? Quizás igual que estuvo ella cuando la rubia le ofreció el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿Verdad? Seguramente era eso, no podía haber una negativa, ¿O sí?

**-Di algo-** susurró Rachel levantándose del suelo sin saber si sentarse al lado de la rubia o salir corriendo. Por las dudas analizó varias vías de escapes. **–Quinn…**

Pero Quinn no respondió, no con palabras. Sin premeditarlo tomó a la morena de la cintura y la tiró hacia ella haciendo que la chica cayera sobre sus piernas completamente sorprendida. ¿Así que eso era lo que tenía a Rachel tan rara durante toda la semana? ¿La razón de que la palabra _"Quidditch"_ la pusiera tan nerviosa? _Estúpida y sensual Berry_, pensó Quinn apartando el flequillo de su chica que la miraba expectante y en cuanto sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en los marrones de Rachel eso fue todo, no necesitó más que eso para saber que aceptaría una y mil propuestas que la morena le hiciera. Además, ¿Cómo decirle que no si le ofrecía un hermoso anillo de compromiso que tenía como estuche una Snitch Dorada?

**-Creo que… deberíamos empezar a elegir el color de las paredes-** fue la respuesta de Quinn sabiendo que Rachel entendería el mensaje detrás de eso. **-¿Qué me dices?**

**-Mmm… pensaba que… Oh, o sea…-** balbuceó la morena sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Le bastó que Quinn le robara un beso para tranquilizarse, respirar profundo y seguir el ritmo de la conversación mientras veía como la rubia se colocaba el anillo de compromiso y le tendía la llave a ella. **–Creo que… primero deberíamos decidir cuál será nuestra habitación y cuál será la habitación del frikismo. Luego podremos elegir el color.**

**-Creo que en la pared de enfrente que da a la entrada le quedaría muy bien un poster gigante.**

**-¿Uno de Harry?-** preguntó Rachel acomodándose mejor en las piernas de su chica que negó con la cabeza. **-¿No? ¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque pensaba poner uno de algunas de las obras en las cuales hayas actuado, para que cuando las personas entren a casa se den cuenta lo afortunada que soy de decir que Rachel _"Frodo"_ Berry es el gran amor de mi vida. ¿Qué dices?**

**-Que aunque _"Barbra"_ me gusta mucho, _"Frodo"_ no suena tan mal como segundo nombre, ¿O sí?-** susurró Rachel antes de hacerse dueña de los labios de Quinn que le rodeó la cintura pegándola más a ella. **–Te amo, friki.**

**-También te amo, Rach.**

* * *

Hola...

Gracias por haber compartido una vez este viaje conmigo. Por los comentarios buenos y malos, por la paciencia a la hora de actualizar y por leer cada cosa loca que escribo.

Principalmente gracias a mi persona favorita que la mayoría de las veces le daba el visto bueno a los capítulos y me ayudaba con mi _"crisis de escritor"_ soportando todos y cada uno de mis estados de ánimos. Gracias, buzón ;)

Nos leemos pronto con algo original (Fic Pager) y para quien no lea eso, nos leeremos en la reedición de SAAA y en la secuela.

* * *

#CrazyWeddingFic


End file.
